


Yearning for a bond

by Deppresed_chicken1



Category: One Piece
Genre: But they do have some suss moments doe❤❤, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Forgiveness, Hurt, I get distracted easily I'm sorry for the late updates 😻😻, Light Angst, M/M, Pre Time Skip/Post Time Skip, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Yeah I'll add tags on the way, Yes there's an UsoLu tag but they don't end up together, i'm in pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 197,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deppresed_chicken1/pseuds/Deppresed_chicken1
Summary: Usopp tries to distance himself from the rest of the straw hats since the whole Water Seven incident, though Luffy isn't settling for any of that. Him coming back results in some of the members realising how much starved for affection they are
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Usopp
Comments: 166
Kudos: 98





	1. Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the idea of shipping Zoro and Usopp but I also wanted some Usolu fluff to brighten my day, but this is solely Zoro x Usopp..and Luffy x Sanji but slow burn cause I want them to develop their feelings for each other

Days have passed since the whole Water Seven incident, the straw hats successful rescued Robin from Enies Lobby and Usopp was welcomed back with tears. Especially Luffy, he didn't want to let go of Usopp since day one when he came back to them. The two would always be together, laughing and sharing their stories just like old times. Luffy even told Usopp of Sogeking and how cool he was, this made Usopp happy as Luffy went on and on about how Sogeking helped them back in Enies Lobby. " He kinda reminded me of you" His captain smiled, his eyes bright as he recalled everything that occurred. Usopp didn't even dare to interrupt him, Luffy was enjoying telling him everything even though he was there all the time. "Usopp, don't forget I have to check your wounds again, you too Luffy and....Zoro?? Where did Zoro go?" Usopp nodded at Chopper as he watched him go look for Zoro. "Usopp..." Usopp turned back to his captain, he had his eyes glued on the wooden floor as if analyzing every detail. His smile faded and the tone of his voice was set to a serious base, Usopp gulped in fear. Was it too early to start being friends again? Was the wound too deep? Usopp had too admit that he did make a mistake to go against his captain, and it was wrong for him to say all those mean things to his friends. He furrowed his brows in thought, he only did that out of frustration on losing Merry, he didn't mean any of that, he just let his emotions get the best of him.  
Usopp's lips twitched in detest as he remembered his argument with Luffy, and how they fought. Yeah maybe it was too soon to let things go. Usopp took a breath before looking at Luffy "Luffy.. I'm so-" before Usopp voiced his apology again Luffy roughly pulled him closer, his hands clutched his waist as he placed his head on the crook of the sniper's neck. "Usopp..." Luffy muffled as his voice vibrated against the soft skin on Usopp's neck, making patches of goosebumps litter all over the toned skin. Usopp's throat went dry as a cold chill ran down his spine. Luffy nuzzled deeper into his neck inhaling his scent as he sighed "Never again..." Wha-... Usopp was having a hard time trying to get his brain around what's happening, Luffy's sudden physical contact wasn't helping at all, it's not that he's not used to it..he just finds it a little to sudden. Usopp stiffens as Luffy slowly let go of his waist and without making contact he settles his arms on the sniper shoulder and is head leaning on his neck."Never again...let's never fight like that okay?" Those words took long to settle in Usopp, he stared at the sunny sky as he slowly took in word by word, of course he doesn't want to go through that experience again, it was too much, the captain's warm breath was now concentrated on the top of his shoulder, hardening Usopp's ability to think about the whole situation. Luffy's sudden contact was overwhelming, but he didn't mind. It's not like it's the first time, but it was still a little bit surprising.  
"Oo..okay" Usopp finally answered, he could feel Luffy's smirk forming as the shorter boy tilted his head on Usopp's shoulder "Shishishi I really missed you..." He said while rocking his head to the sides gently nudging Usopp's in the process. Usopp smiled "I missed you too" Luffy stopped and gave some space between them to look at Usopp's face, a small pout formed as his hands rested on the taller ones shoulder "What's wrong?" Usopp asked, he looked at Luffy's face, he had his brows narrowed like something annoyed him. " If you really missed me then why are you acting strange?" He whined and Usopp couldn't help but nervously chuckle at the sudden childish behavior. "What do you mean weird? I'm just the way I was before?" Usopp raised a brow when he noticed that his answer wasn't that convincing even though he was being honest. Luffy shook his head and let go of his sniper's shoulders " You are not! You're different " he crossed his arms and put on his serious face. Usopp sighed in exhaustion as he looked at Luffy, straightening his back, he pushed himself back so that there was more space between them. This resulted in Luffy being more pissed as he huffed and moved closer leaving less space than before. Usopp was shocked at Luffy's sudden move "Oi what's wrong with you" he nervously looked at the dark orbs infront of him, his throat went dry when Luffy looked away instead of answering him. Usopp was now having a mental crisis, he couldn't get his mind to understand what was happening, why Luffy was suddenly annoyed even though they were just getting along. He ran a hand on his lustrous locks , staring at Luffy waiting for him to give him a hint or something but nothing was said from the captain.  
"Luffy..." Usopp said, almost in a whisper,just loud enough for the two to hear. " Tell me what I'm doing wrong then?" Usopp reached out to one of Luffy's arm, his fingers slightly brushing the captain's wrist. This made Luffy turn the other direction, not wanting to look at Usopp's face, he puckered his lips as tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead. This didn't go unnoticed by the sniper, a small grin formed on Usopp's face as his eyes glistened in a bright thought "Say.... Luffy" Usopp teased in a low tone as he slowly strengthened his grip on the raven haired boy "Why don't you just tell me already.." brushing his long slender fingers on Luffy's arm which made his body jerk, he made a chipmunk face that threatened to burst any second. Usopp bit his lower lip in excitement,he knew one of Luffy's weakness, even though it was a secret he wanted to keep from Luffy himself, he had no choice but to use it now. Slowly, he leaned closer on the now nervous captain who had his hands fidgeting on his legs, his glowy dark orbs looking everywhere apart from Usopp . "Luuuufy..." Usopp sweetly called out, his one hand still rubbing over Luffy's as the other acting as support, the raven boy now opted on whistling, pretending not to hear Usopp's teasing calls which was just pathetic as Usopp's lies. They were dangerously close, but both seemed unbothered or in Usopp's case, he was giving Luffy time to come out clean before he uses his 'special secret ultra attack '. As expected Luffy just kept on his act, his lips still puckered. He didn't dare look at his sniper because he knew he'd fail and tell him everything. " I guess I don't have a choice huh? "  
Usopp sighed dramatically and backed off, slowly letting go of Luffy's arm he stood up and massaged his temple. This made Luffy look at his face, he looked defeated and tired which made Luffy drop his act . Usopp placed his hands on his hips, eyes closed and looking more disappointed in himself "Then I give up captain...." Luffy narrowed his brows and pouted at him, his form now calmer and confident. His lips parted as he was ready to make a childish comment about how Usopp didn't even try when suddenly he was pushed back to the floor, the sudden force left him surprised he didn't even notice the sniper's cold fingers already crawling their way under his shirt " or NOT!! Take my special secret ultra attack that I came up with just for you...I call it the TICKLE OF DEATH" Luffy didn't even try to hide it, Usopp's fingers brushed over all the sensitive flesh on his body, he knew where to attack since the two of them were always playing games. Luffy's laugh filled Sunny, echoing in every corner, a sound that the rest of the crew missed, it brought smiles to their faces, even Usopp was having a hard time trying to keep a straight face while tickling Luffy. " You'll have to tell me you know....or else I won't stop" Usopp snickered as his fingers trailed all the way to Luffy's neck. Tears glistened his eyes as his soft cheeks turned pink due to his never ending laughter "I..you..y..ahahhah" Luffy tried to communicate but failed, he couldn't even fight back cause all his strength was being drained by those fingers which were very familiar with his body.  
His breathing was getting heavier and streams of fresh tears flowed down his eyes. Luffy clutched his tummy and curled himself up, still laughing breathlessly. He was under Usopp's tall form, just beneath his legs. He didn't even realize that Usopp had stopped tickling him and was now just watching the laughing mess under him, a smile on his face . Luffy gave out a breath, he looked up at Usopp with a big smile on his face, he had the same smile. Luffy's eyes warmed at the sight above him, he raised up his hands and hung them on Usopp's neck. Usopp looked startled at first but he let Luffy do whatever he was doing, slowly and ever gently Luffy pushed him lower, until his lips met his ear and his warm breath fanned on his skin "Usopp.." he hummed as he locked his hands on Usopp's neck "Hhm" Usopp answered back , the feeling of Luffy's hands massaging his back made him lower his stance , enabling Luffy to fully clutch his whole back, "When I said you were acting weird...I meant.." he sighed in full bliss as Usopp's warmth radiate on his chest, he sniffed in more of his scent, smiling at how he finally had Usopp holding him like always after everything that they went through. "You ment what?" Usopp asked, not out of impatient but curiosity, he was guilty on trying to give him and the rest of the crew space, cause he couldn't help but drown in regret as he remembers what he said about them, that's all, he thought. But it didn't matter to Luffy, so he wanted to know what was it that made Luffy upset, what is this change that he claims he had. "Well...you barely hold me these days.. it's..it's like we're still mad at each other and I don't like it. When I want to hug you..or..or even hold your hands...you always say you have something to do with Franky or Chopper wants your help and...and I don't like it"  
Usopp remained silent, waiting for Luffy to finish, he slowly came to realize what Luffy was trying to say, "You don't even want to fish with me these days..and I feel so bad about it..it's like you're ign-" "I'm not ignoring you Luffy" Usopp cut in, his tone low as he stared at the floor. Everything was starting to make sense, he raised both of their bodies upwards so that he could see Luffy's face, Luffy looked a little bit flushed but still had the confidence to look at his eyes which made Usopp a little embarrassed. He avoided eye contact and stammered "I just thought a little space would help you know...after the fight" Luffy tighten his grip, bringing his chest closer to the sniper's, he sighed "But that's the past Usopp... we're past that.." Usopp lowered his hands down to his captain's waist, his head resting on the raven hair shoulder, he watched his fingers fidget as he tried to come up with a response "I know.." he said more to himself, Luffy pulled back to look at his face, his eyes met those dark sharp ones filled with guilt, he gently kissed his forehead, before proceeding to wrap his legs around Usopp's waist. "Luffy???" Usopp startled but Luffy continued to litter small kisses on his sniper, it felt nice,warm and loving, Usopp found it hard to protest, instead he wrapped his hands on Luffy's waist, inviting him deeper, sharing the same warmth. "Usopp.." Luffy called between his kisses, his hands moving all the way into those thick lustrous locks, he unwrapped his bandana, allowing a cool breeze to hit his now free hair. "Stop thinking about that okay... it's over.. you're here...with me...I'm holding you...everything's okay" Usopp hummed in agreement,clearly lost in Luffy's affection, he couldn't resist how the rubber boy kept showing his love for him, it was something he proudly admitted to himself that he can't . Luffy gave him a final peck on the corner of his plump lips "Will you stop avoiding me now?" Luffy pouted his puppy eyes gleaming making Usopp melt even more "Of course" he hummed, nuzzling his head on his captain as he tightened the hug. Luffy couldn't help but laugh as he received the affection he so much desired, he hugged him back and the two couldn't help but make happy noises.  
Now what usually happens between the two stays between them, even though Luffy didn't care if anyone found out about how much he loves his nakama, hell, he wouldn't care even if the whole world did. That however doesn't go the same way with Usopp, he doesn't like the idea of people knowing his weakness, he did have many weakness but nothing could bring him down like Luffy can. And due to that reason he wouldn't let a single soul know that he has a soft spot for his captain. Even though there are members of the crew who had already figured them out, one of them being Robin, obviously since she's the smartest. The other two, who had witnessed everything that evolved and listened to their captain and his sniper sorting out their feelings, sat individually in the silent afternoon as the day slowly came to an end.  
Sanji leaned on the kitchen counter, staring at the ceiling as he idly watched the smoke from his cigarette dance swiftly on air. He heard everything, seen almost everything. He took a deep drag and exhaled the smoke into the air watching it disappear in the now formed cloud of smoke. The slender cigar hung loose between his lips, it was hurting, hearing those words replay in his head was hurting. Sanji curled his fingers into a fist, his blue eyes still glued on the ceiling. But at least you're happier, he though, his heart still crying . It was too much to bear but he doesn't know what made him stay to hear everything, this was frustrating . He didn't know what to do with his aching heart, crying was not an option and neither was doing nothing. He picked up the tray of fresh pastry and wentto where the two were "Oi Usopp, Luffy are you hungry??" He gave a smile at the two who were now looking at the sea watching the variety of fish and seakings passing their ships, Luffy was leaning on Usopp with his chin resting on his head.  
How did manage to do that? Sanji didn't bother to question " Oh Sanji thanks!!" He stretched his rubber hands and snatched the tray , "Oi Luffy he mentioned me too you know" Luffy just laughed as he continued eating. Sanji watched them fight for a while before Usopp finally gave up and went away sulking, Luffy followed him quietly, gave him a back hug, kissed him and forced a slice of cake into his mouth, naturally Usopp flustered and shouted randomly how Luffy should not do such things in public. Sanji found himself clutching his fist, jealously? He couldn't fully understand, one thing was clear, he yearned for such affection. He gave out a heavy sigh before retreating back to the kitchen, "Ah- sorry" he bumped into someone on the way in "Yeah you better be you blind shitty cook" Zorro sneered in an unpleasant tone like he was woken up from a peaceful nap. "What did you say you no direction mosshead" Sanji snapped back as he raised his head to look down at the pissed swordsman "I said you better be sorry you funky eyebrow" For a minute there Sanji thought he popped a blood vessel as he concentrated all his rage on Zoro "Why you stupid little-" and that's how the two started fighting. The chaos caught Franky's attention as he peered through the bird'snest, "Ow! What's going on?" He asked Usopp who was the only reasonable person there, he had Luffy hanging on his body, like literally, Luffy's limbs were tied on the sniper's body like a rope. "Zoro and Sanji are fighting" Usopp answered in the most casual way which made Franky question on the fight rather than why Luffy was stuck on him "Is it normal thought?" Usopp just nodded as he watched the fight because Luffy made him "What!!!? Zoro is fighting!!!?? With his injuries??" Chopper rushed out of the med room with a first aid kit and tried stopping the fight but in vain. Usopp just sighed, it felt good to be back.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one thought that Zoro kept ignoring for all those days finally comes back to him, wounding him more emotionally than the physical pains he has endured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I wanna say thank youuuuuuu so much for the kudos❤️❤️ and I'll be updating maybe three to five times a week but I promise to update every week 😤😤😤

"Ow ow ow ow jeez can't you be a little gentle!!" Zoro hissed in pain as Chopper continued to pat his wound with the antiseptic dump cotton. "It would have been less painful if you could just stay put and let your body heal", Chopper grumped and continued to wrap fresh bandages on the swordsman. "Honestly....this is the third time Chopper is treating your wounds today, are you just prone to pain and suffering,", Nami nagged while watching the reindeer finish cleaning Zoro's wound, "he was supposed to give me a back massage this evening." So this is more about you? Zoro narrowed his brows in irritation "Tch- it's that shitty cook's fault, besides it's just a cut it ain't that deep it'll heal in three da- OUCH!". Nami punched the back of Zoro's head before he could finish his wrong conclusion. "Why you... can't you see I'm already injured!!" Zoro raged as Chopper tried to hold him back, in the process accidentally yanking his wounded arm which made the swordsman twitch in pain and drop on the floor with exhaustion. "If you really are injured why can't you just avoid moving?". Nami stuck her tongue out at Zoro with her one hand fisted ready to strike another blow, "Naaaami!!! Wait you'll hurt him more than you already have", Chopper pleaded as he stood in front of the moaning Zoro who was close on blacking out. "Eeeh??? Wait a minute all I did was hit his head you're the one who gave him a serious blow!" , Nami defended herself. Chopper realizing that it is true started panicking and running around Zoro's body like he just killed his crew mate. "AARRRRRGH what did I do what did I do!! I just killed Zoro we need a doctor where can we fi- ah I'm the doctor!!!" Nami sighed, running a hand down he short hair she stopped Chopper in his circle track. "Calm down Chopper...he's fine, right Zoro?" " Nn-n-o ".  
The swordsman muffled, his face was planted on the hard wooden floor, one look and the others might mistake him good as dead. "See at least he's breathing, so as I was saying let's reschedule the massage tomorrow. Robin told me about some exotic oils that we could find in the next stop that I can't wait to try". She beamed at the now sobbing Chopper, "Okay ..*sniff*..I'll just treat Zoro and keep an eye on him." Nami beamed, "Hey you should also try and stop giving Chopper a hard time." She pat Chopper's head and moved to the girls room. Zoro grunted as he draged himself up, leaning his head on the cold wall. "That wicked witch." He murmured in pain, trying best to move his numb hand but proved futile due to Chopper's med. He shot his eyes at Chopper, "That should prevent you from moving your hands carelessly, you also need a cast." Zoro huffed, scratching his head with his other hand "I wasn't planning on using it anyways" He averted his eyes from the doctor, Chopper sighed. Packing up his med kit, he started at the swordsman who seemed to be in a world of his own. He was amazed to be honest, how Zoro could move with such damage, sometimes he wondered if he could really feel pain, but then again he did collapse just a minute ago. "Then what made you use it ?" Zoro drifted his gaze back to Chopper, a hint of uncertainty tainted his green eyes. He shifted his position, placing his three swords on his laps before answering the reindeer. "I don't know I guess I just wanted to beat that shitty eyebrow for knocking me"  
Chopper tilted his head in confusion, clearly not convinced on Zoro's logic of fighting with his injuries because Sanji knocked him and Chopper knowing very well that their fight never lasts long as this one. Come to think of it...none of their fights ever left one bleeding, now Zoro's wounds have opened and Sanji bit his tongue and got a cut but it's not that serious. "Stop worrying about it, that perverted cook was just in a sour mood..." Chopper started at Zoro who had his eyes back to the sea, he touched his chin in thoughts "Zoro....how do you know that Sanji-san is in a bad mood?" Zoro sighed, massaging his nape as he tried to find the right words to describe this gutsy feeling ."Mmmmm the way he fought was different, I don't know his moves were filled with rage" . Chopper crossed his arms, trying to get what Zoro was saying but the phrasing was just ridiculous to him. "I don't get it...but maybe we should give Sanji some time of his own to relax!" The reindeer smiled to himself, happy at how he thought of a solution to make Sanji more better. Zoro snorted, it's not like I was invading his own personal time, all I wanted was some booze."Whatever....it doesn't matter to me if he's relaxed or not." He leaned closer to the wall so that his back would also have contact, slowly starting to regain feelings of his wounded arm. "Ah anyways remember to stay away from physical activities and leave Sanji alone". The swordsman closed his eyes and prepared himself to drift to his forth nap of the day, "Yeah yeah.." clearly not listening to what the doctor was saying as he already had plans to increase his work out this week. "And don't forget I also have to put fresh bandages on you before you sleep too, I'll get Usopp to help", Zoro listened to the reindeer's footsteps fade. "Whatever I'll be th-" He snapped his eyes opened as Usopp's name echoed in his head . "Oi wait Chopper?!!" Zoro arched his back, his brows narrowed, he glanced around the ship before proceeding to wave the reindeer closer.  
"Eeh?? Why Usopp??" Chopper echoed Zoro's question a little too loud which sent the swordsman into a little panic attack, he quick covered the reindeer's mouth, resulting in him flexing his wounded muscle. " Shit shit shit ", Zoro clutched his bandaged abs, an aching pain that made him stiff for a second, "AmUhhMfmfmfgmh". Chopper tried to flee himself inorder to treat the swordsman but he didn't budge, "You're being too loud just relax and answer my question" He whispered to the reindeer, even though the rest of the crew were minding their own businesses, Zoro couldn't help but feel on edge. He freed Chopper as he agreed to be quiet, even though he didn't know the reason to why. "Usopp is the only one who's free today, I would have asked Robin but Nami wouldn't allow it and Luffy is just Luffy... Franky is still busy upgrading Sunny" Zoro grunted to himself, a wave of uncertainty hit his body, jaws clenched as thoughts of how his encounter with Usopp could go wrong in many ways . He massaged his temple when he felt a small headache approaching, "Is there something wrong between you two?" He looked at Chopper's form between his fingers, no... nothing everything's fine. He shook his head "Don't worry I'll be there" The reindeer just hummed at him, "Actually, he was supposed to be helping me stich you up, where is he anyways?" Zoro raised his head, high enough to get his slim fingers off his view. He felt his heart twist as a funny feeling engulfed his chest, taken back by the sudden and alien feeling he swallowed hard to easy his now dried throat. I see...he slowly brought himself to his feet, ignoring Chopper who tried to get him to sit back. "I'm not planning on doing anything, I'm just going to sleep somewhere else" , Chopper watched as he walked to a corner of the ship where nobody ever hangs out. With slow movement Zoro got himself in his normal napping position with his swords by his side, satisfied Chopper skipped away leaving the swordsman at peace with himself.  
Though he wasn't, as much as Zoro tried pushing the thought away he couldn't, he just couldn't seem to not stop thinking about why he was acting that way. Why he doesn't look at him in the eyes, why he comes up with the most ridiculous lies just to get away from him. By he, Zoro is referring to the one person he never expected to leave him in utter conflict with his mind. Zoro furrowed his brows as he felt a headache coming, was he overthinking it? He did overhear everything didn't he? Wasn't Usopp's reasoning behind his hostility understandable, if so...why does it still bother me. Tch- then why am I the only one still not getting talked to...Zoro gave up on his decision to take a nap, anger slowly pilling up, this was childish of him. He seemed to be more upset on himself than the situation. It's been days and the feeling still doesn't want to disappear, Zoro slowly raised his eyelids to watch the orange sky. He didn't want to think of anything related to this issue, but whenever Usopp's name is mentioned, he can't help but look at the snipper who would then get startled and look the other way. It was never like that, he never cared but ever since he came back, is it because I haven't been around him?....Zoro chuckled in disbelief. I don't even remember being close to him...and it hasn't been that long. "Don't think about it..." He murmured to himself against his gritted teeth, as if his mind had a voice of its own, he slowly started to recall the event that took place at noon. He remembers feeling a strong surge of force telling him to watch, watch how Luffy and Usopp drowned in their blissful skinship. A bond that touch had no boundaries, he couldn't tell why, but that left a hunger in his soul he never knew about. Don't think about it....he kept saying those words, even though he's well aware he's failing at it, he felt the same ache pound against his chest . Don't think about it....his brows creased and face tense, a memory he wishes to forgets but always has its way to come back around played as his eyes still watched the sunset. It was three days since Usopp came back, Zoro as usual was taking a nap and Franky Usopp Chopper and Luffy were all at the deck, the four were geeking out on Franky's cool body . Zoro was only half asleep when he felt something land on his lap "Where did it go?? Ah there it is", he didn't bother to wake up since he knew it will only lead into him not getting a proper nap . He then felt swift..very swift fingers brush against the fabric of his trousers, it couldn't be Chopper's cause he would have heard those hooves hitting the wooden floor, it couldn't be Luffy since he was too loud, it couldn't be Franky since he was doing some stupid stance.... could it be...thaT DAMN SPIRAL EYEBROW. Zoro's eye twitch by the thought of Sanji being that close to him, without opening his eyes Zoro caught the hand of those swift but not fast fingers belonged to. "Oi...what do you think you're doing?" He slowly lifted his heavy eyelids expecting to see a tall blonde...but those green eyes met two frighten pitch black ones.."Uso-..." His eyes drifted to where his grip was, now that he felt it Usopp's hands were... exposed, usually Sanji had sleeves on. He looked back up at the snipper, frozen in his spot as his face took a darker shade of pink, Zoro watched in awe at his expression. A heavy silence settled between them then an uneasy tension, Zoro didn't let go of his grip, Ussop didn't break the eye contact. Both were frozen in time, when , "Usooooopp what's taking you so long, bring the screwdriver back Franky has more tricks". The call of their captain broke the spell, Usopp blinked rapidly, his eyelids battered as he stared at the ground. Zoro still observed his reaction, he didn't know what to do either. With a surge of abrupt energy Usopp snatched back his arm and dashed, "Wait Usopp you... you", but it was too late as Usopp already made his way to the cabin. "forgot the screwdriver..." Zoro was rendered speechless by the quick episode, he stared at the hand that had Usopp's arm, it was shaking. Zoro's brows narrowed as he tried to calm down, the beating of his heart wasn't helping either. He stared back at the screwdriver, maybe he had to do something real quick then come back, he thought to himself. Everything was moving too fast, he just wanted to slow time and comprehend what just happened, playing with the tool in his arm Zoro waited for Ussop to come back. Since the tool was what he came for...but Usopp never did, and when Zoro searched for him he was no where to be found (orrrrrrt maybe Zoro just sucks in seeking) Zoro waited for when they were all together, he tried making contact with Usopp but the snipper never gave a chance, this made the swordsman even more frustrated. In the end of the day, Zoro decided to give Franky the screwdriver back, since he had other issues to deal with. Little did Zoro knew back then that sorting this issue wasn't going to be easy at all. And that's how it started, that's why every time Usopp's name is mentioned, Zoro has to watch his reaction. Why? Cause the beating of his heart says so? Cause he wants to know why he reacted that way back then? Cause he wants to know why he's talking to everyone but him? Zoro slowly closes his eyes, the new night cold breeze kissed his skin as he heard Luffy and Usopp laughter echo. "I'll just stop thinking about it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am aware that there are grammar errors but I'm too lazy ✌️😋  
> Also don't be shy let me know if you like it in the comments


	3. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp finally decides to settle his thoughts on what has been on his mind lately, even though he doesn't really consider it a heavy subject like a certain swordsman, his carefree attitude on this issue erupts a certain side that both never expected to have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about ships 😀😀 so I'll just treat Sunny like some huge expensive private bording school

Sanji hissed in pain, he put on his suit jacket, slowly as he felt the cuts on his torso burn in rhythm with the movement of his body. "Shittt", he never intended to heat up the fight. He pulled out a cigar, pressing it against his lips before proceeding to click his lighter to life and lit it. _Besides....it was that stupid moss head's fault,_ he sighed, exhaling a cloud of smoke in the process. He couldn't help but let all the rage that had been pilling up inside him out, it wasn't the best way, but he couldn't see any other option. He leaned on Chopper's desk, tilting his head back as he stared at the ceiling, blond locks dipping into his blue eyes. That wasn't manly of him, letting his emotions get the best of him, to make it worse it was right in front of that shitty swordsman. _Tch!_ Sanji crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the wooden floor as the sound echoed in the med room. This whole week has been a heavy bundle of emotions he couldn't deal with by himself, his heart was heavy, soul hungry and skin ached for touch. He was feeling numb and couldn't understand, it was too much to process. Chopper watched in silence as the cook's expression twisted in his own thoughts, he couldn't help but feel concerned. Lately he noted how less relaxed Sanji seemed to be, he would always be alone and wore the same expression, like he was fight his inner demons.

"Sanji-san.... maybe you should try taking a rest for a few days", Sanji lowered his head to meet those dark concerned eyes. He smiled and ruffled the reindeer's fur, "If I take a rest you'll all starve to death and I'll fail as the crew's chef". Chopper tilted his head, he knew that the cook had a major role but a break for a day or two. He narrowed his eyes, "But it'll be good for you-" "Chopper...", Sanji cut in. Pushing himself off the doctor's desk and making his way to the door, his gentle hand grabbed the golden knob, turning it with hesitation. "Don't worry....", He turned back to smile, "I'm fine, I was just thinking" with those few words he left for the kitchen. The day was ending and he had to prepare dinner for the crew, Chopper was left unsatisfied, he had a good reason to worry and not even the cook himself could convince him. _This makes him the third member who's acting strange..._ he pursed his lips in though. According to Chopper, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro were not being their usual selves. Though Usopp is slowly going back to his old ways, but the other two lately look restless. Maybe they both need rest, Chopper sighed, thinking too much made his head hurt. He cleaned up his desk where he was treating Sanji-san, his shirt that was torn in the fight was still there. _Hmmmm if I ask Nami to mend it she'll change the subject to me massaging her back as usual..._ Chopper held the silk fabric, he promised Sanji that he'd sew it if only Sanji agreed on him treating his cuts. The reindeer sighed as he dropped his face on the desk in exhaustion, "Oi...Chopper are okay". He turned towards the door where the voice was coming from, unaware of the tears in his eyes threatening to form rivers on his cheeks. "Usopp _*sniff*_ mmmh _*sniff*_ I'm fine"

 _Ehhhhh???_ The snipper raised a brow at the doctor who was seconds away from breaking into tears. "You don't look fine at all", Usopp walked in closing the door, he sat on the desk and listened to Chopper's dilemma. "And....and I said if you promise to let me treat your cut I'll fix your shirt but...but I forgot that I don't know howwww" Usopp sighed at the sobbing mess, he ran a hand down his nape as he waited for him to stop crying. "Is that what's making you cry??" The reindeer nodded, drying his tears. "Okay, then I'll help ", Chopper's eyes beamed as a smile immediately formed on his face. "Really??? Thank you thank you thank you", he jumped to hug the snipper. "Yeah I have nothing to do right now anyways." Usopp rubbed a hand on the reindeer's back to eas his excitement as he cuddle his neck, this only added comfort as Chopper hummed. Usopp with a deadpanned face pulled him off, Chopper let go, a mischievous laugh escaped as he sat back. "Ah I remember...Usopp where were you, you were supposed to help me treat Zoro and Sanji", the reindeer pouted at the now nervous snipper. Usopp chuckled nervously while fidgeting his fingers, "Where was I ??? Well you see...I-I that's a great question..ummmm I was actually in a battle with a big seaking while fishing, it was so big and strong!!!" The snipper narrates, obviously this is one of his made up adventures, Chopper being naive and gullible fell for it. "I see....I'm happy you didn't get hurt cause that'll be terrible" Usopp felt guilt stab his chest but managed to brush it off. He didn't want to tell him that the real reason why he didn't make it was because their selfish captain kept hogging him with hugs and kisses, literally drowning him in affection. _Next time try not to stare at Luffy too much_...Usopp took a mental as he sighed, taking the shirt in his skilled hands he started sewing. There was another reason, he had another reason why he didn't want to help, it's something that has been at the back of his mind. He succeeded in not thinking about it, but failed at brushing it off completely. The snipper bit his lower lip in thought, just by imagining it sent chills down his spine. He didn't want to confront Zoro...no _that's not it..._ he didn't want to see him... _that's not it either.._ he didn't want to be in the same room with him " Ow!!"

Usopp looked at his pin pricked finger, it didn't bleed but it was painful, Chopper's quickly grabbed his hands to look. "Usopp....you should be more careful" he put a tiny bandage on the hurt finger as Usopp nodded, "I will..I just got distracted" he nervously laughed and went back to sewing, this time more cautiously. This was dangerous, thinking about it was not a good thing. The snipper furrowed his brows, he didn't want the sewing to end, he was slowing his pace. Why?... because this was a safe place to hide, hide from those piercing green eyes that he could feel their range even if buried six feet under. Ever since that day, Usopp found it difficult to even stay in the same room as the swordsman, he pursed his lips on realising that the sewing was done . He looked at Chopper who was buried in his books, with a final nod Usopp decided to stay, it was for the best. Though a certain rubber boy wouldn't be happy, he neatly folded the shirt and made himself comfortable with an ocean animal book. In reality, Usopp wasn't even interested in the book, his mind kept drifting to the day him and Zoro had their first physical contact. Those green eyes kept staring at his soul, freezing him in his spot. They were fierce and had this sudden spark of energy when Zoro clutched his arm, Usopp brushed a finger at the same spot, a burning sensation settled just by replaying the memory. He didn't want to experience the same thing again, he felt helpless under that compelling spirit. What's more depressing was he didn't know why he was frightened by just his name, it was pathetic to the snipper, being frightened by none other than a crew mate. _Tch.._ Usopp shook his head in disagreement, he wasn't going to let that thought take over him. _Im not afraid...I just don't want to see you..I just want space between us I want to understand this feeling.._ His brows knitted as a cold rush of determination ran up his whole form, he closed the book with a snap that shook the reindeer by his side. "Sorry about that, guess I should go back before Luffy gets upset", he slid off the desk and made his way out. 

Just when he closed the door and turned to face the hallway, his short body bumped into a tall form, Usopp could tell who it was just by looking at those dark green boots. He felt the air in his throat run cold as his legs trembled, he didn't dare look at those eyes that pierced holes in his skull cause he knew he would drop within seconds. The snipper tried moving but his body wouldn't budge, his heart rushed in uneven beats as it battered againts his chest. He tried saying an excuse but his brain was suddenly empty, his full lips twitched but didn't part. "Usopp...", the low tone that accompanied his name didn't do justice to his whole being as a sudden rush of energy flowed his body. Goosebumps on his skin, he could feel his face heating up, "I...u-h.. ummmm excuse me " He voiced as quickly as he left. Leaving the swordsman speechless for a second time, "Damn it damn it damn it damn it". Usopp grumbled, not looking back he quickened his pace, the fear of Zoro catching up with him in his head. Meanwhile the later still stood in the same spot, he had his hand reached out, originally trying to remove the pin stuck on Usopp's hair. He swallowed hard as he felt blood rush to his brain, his green eyes looking everywhere. His hands were shivering in the tense air that the snipper left behind, he clutched his chest to ease his now violent heart. The same sensation settled in, Zoro leaned his back on the wall as a faint weak feeling engulfed his knees, making him lower his stance to a squat. He palmed his face, feeling his cold fingers press against his heated face. Pink shade coloured his cheeks, Zoro laughed in defeat. "What is this...." He murmured against his palm, a small smile settled on his face. "ZORO??!!! are you okay?? Is there something wrong?? Are you sick??" Chopper rushed to the swordsman, he noticed how restless he looked and how flushed his face was. Zoro chuckled and stared back at the reindeer, "I don't know....I really don't"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to share your thoughts 😌😌


	4. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is at his wits end not having a clue on what to do with the roaring emotions burning inside of him, he seeked refuge in the silent comfort of the kitchen but this only ended up tormenting him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the others cause I felt like I was ignoring SanLu but fear not there will be more deep stuff ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) in the next chapter

Chopper sighed in satisfaction as his furry body dipped deeper into the warm bubble filled water. He closed his eyes in bliss when he felt Robin run a hand down his back, making a zigzag pattern with her fingers. The reindeer giggles at the tickling sensation, "You were right Robin, all I need was a warm bubble bath to make me happy." He smiled at Robin, lately Chopper has been working harder than usual, taking care of the ever energetic boys who could never stay still. Robin noticed how exhausted the doctor was, she also saw how concerned he was for Zoro, Sanji and Usopp. She knew Chopper wouldn't stop worrying about them, he is their nakama after all but Chopper wouldn't understand what was happening between those three... _or should I say four?_ Robin watched as the reindeer played with bubbles, all relaxed and happy, not surrounded by boys who couldn't understand their own feelings. The door to the bathroom opened as Nami entered, her body wrapped in a short white towel, she was tucking her wavy hair in a bun preparing to join the two. "Aaaaaw Chopper, it's nice to see you all relaxed.", Chopper smiled at her while patting the water, "That doesn't make me happy at all stop being silly." Nami sighed at the childish act as she slid her body in the warm water, soothing her flesh. She let her body dip lower until the water level touched her chin, she leaned her head at the rim of the tub, "You've worked hard this whole week, you deserve a rest". Nami voiced while closing her eyes, the bathtub was huge enough for them, it was large enough for an extra person too. But no one else would join the two apart from Chopper, "You think so... I mean it can't be helped, most of us were badly hurt from the battle back at Enies Lobby and you know how Sanji and Zoro are.". The doctor let out a nervous chuckle, Robin noticed the worrisome tone in his voice. She pulled him closer so that she could see Chopper's face, "Chopper... don't worry so much about them, I'm sure they'll get back to themselves." 

She patted the reindeer's head as he nod, "Ahh?? What are you so worried about? They haven't changed at all", Nami dismissed the topic by a wave of her hand, not even bothered to think about it. To her the fighting and the tension between the snipper and swordsman was nothing, _so you haven't realized it too..._ Robin chuckled in thought, "Is that okay Chopper, do you promise not to worry further ?" Chopper gave an affirmative nod, agreeing not to think deeper into the three. Nami raised a brow, she peered an eye at the two, not understanding why Robin was so invested on Chopper keeping his promise. She chose not to bother, going back to her relaxing post. The day had finally ended and all she wanted was a stress free bath, small waves collided with her skin due to Chopper's playful movements. Nami felt a larger wave brush her neck, she rose her head, a little bit irritated with the disturbance. "Oh sorry, did I startle you ?" Robin asked the orange haired who had her lips pursed. Her knees were raised to her chest that revealed her moist cleavage that glowed under the light, Nami blushed on realising where she was starting, averting her eyes to the bubble water. "Nn-no it's nothing." She stammered, touching her heated face, she wanted to believe that it's the warm water that was making her flushed but that would be lying to herself. She bit her lower lip while trying to look calm, she felt the water level disrupt again as Robin rose up from the tub. Nami gazed at the godly pale skin, water dripping of as she freed the water from her jet black hair. Those red whine eyes took in every detail, from the way her hair stuck on her back to the slim waist, and noticed how beautiful her figure was formed. Nami lips parted in awe, the movement of water dripping down her skin seemed to slowed.

"Looks like I'm already done," she turned to face the starstruck navigator. Nami startled at the sudden eye contact, she didn't want Robin to see her at this state, "Oh-h okay". She stared at the water beneath her chest, confused as to why she found it difficult to look at Robin directly. Robin dried her hair, wrapping her body in a towel she waved a goodnight to Chopper before leaving, Nami sighed in relief, she felt a heavy load lift off her back. She didn't even realize that she was holding her breath, her brows knitted. _Now what the hell..._ she splashed water on her face to cool the sudden heat, feeling the water river down her face as she tried to put this new experience in words. "Nami....are you okay ?", Chopper who sat in quiet watched the navigator hammer her thoughts. "I'm okay.." she voiced without raising her head which made the reindeer unconvinced. "Are you su-" "Yes I am, just got some soap in my eyes" She rose her head to look at him this time. "Okay...if you insist", Chopper got back at playing with bubbles, he kept pulling them up and formed a mountain like figure. Nami didn't want to think about this strange feeling, he watched Chopper continue to pile up the bubbles, some popped and Chopper sighed in annoyance. "What are you doing ?", the reindeer didn't even turn to look at her face, too concentrated on his task. "A castle" Nami smiled, that didn't even look like a castle, but she didn't say a word. Nami didn't want to disrupt his peace, he deserved it, being a doctor to one stubborn crew must be hard. Deep down inside, Nami knew that it wouldn't be long before someone gets seconds closer to death. She decided to stay a little longer to allow the reindeer to have more fun, cause something kept telling her that it won't last. And it didn't, as the following day finally came, something that some of the crew wanted. A fresh day to escape frustrating thoughts that left them restless, and what is a cooler way to start a new day than eating deadly poisoned mushroom. Nami sighed at the half dead Luffy lying on the med bed, "What were you thinking???! Couldn't you see that those mushrooms were odd", she yelled at the unconscious captain who kept foamy. Chopper injected an antidote that they were lucky to have or they would be burying their captain in a few minutes, "It's amazing how close he was to death" Robin casually sipped her tea which left Usopp uncomfortable. "Stop saying such dark things, anyways how long will he take to get back to his old self"

Chopper tucked a blanket on his captain making sure he was warm, "About two hours, Luffy's strong so it won't take long". Usopp palmed his face, he clearly told Luffy not to eat those strange mushrooms _, but here we are..._ "As long as we know he's alright, Usopp come help me with powering up Sunny". The snipper's eyes beamed with the expression of " _say less_ " written all over his face, he left with Franky. "Wait I wanna come with you guys", Chopper cried as he tagged along leaving Nami and Robin with the passed out captain. Luffy's breathing had turned to snoring as he seemed sound asleep rather than unconscious, Nami seemed relieved at the sight. "Nami....are you feeling under the weather ?" Robin voiced out of the blue which startled the navigator, she tug strands of her long orange hair behind her ears in panic. "Of course!! Why do you ask ?", she smiled trying hard not to scream at why she was unsteady. Robin smiled, closing her book and stared straight at the navigator, "You seemed a little flushed yesterday so I thought you caught a flu," she rose from her seat and made for the door. "but I see you're alright, well then I'll be reading if you need me." She gave a cheerful smile before closing the door, leaning her back quietly on the door. Robin couldn't hold back the mischievous smirk that broke her face, she hid it behind her book and giggled. She knew she was teasing the navigator, but it was hard not to. Robin composed herself and started walking away from the med room, "Ah-" she almost bumped into an already startled Zoro. "Were you waiting for someone ?", Zoro's brows twitched at the question. He averted his eyes and crossed his arms. "No...what's wrong with Luffy ?", Robin watched as the strong stoic swordsman broke down to a flushed lost teenaged boy, "Luffy ate some poisoned mushroom but he's fine." She said with a chuckle, "That sounds just like him", she watched the swordsman made his was back probably going to sleep. Robin followed but turned to her reading spot where she met Sanji who had prepared a cup of coffee for her, "Oh thank you", "Anything for you mademoiselle" he placed some sandwiches on the side. "Have you heard about Luffy eating poisoned mushroom ?" Robin informed the cook, slowly flipping the pages of her book. "Huuhhhhh", Sanji toned in disbelief, that was something that Luffy could do but it was still unbelievable. "It's true, happened just a while ago but fear not he's already been taken care of" 

Robin watched the cook's reaction, a concerned look that was replaced by relief. "Hmph he's always doing reckless things..", Sanji took a long drag of his cigarette, unbelievable _..._ "Where is he now ?". Robin continued to stare at him, watching how he struggled not to get angry. "He's sleeping, Chopper said it'll take a few hours before he wakes up." Sanji exhaled, he watched the smoke trail in distress. _Why couldn't he just wait until he finished cooking..._ "Are you worried ?", Robin's voice broke through his thoughts. Sanji pulled out his cigarette to give a wide smile, "It would be useless to worry about someone as strong as Luffy, wouldn't it ?". Robin felt the heavy sadness and irony in his tone, her brows narrowed at the thought of how difficult it must be for Sanji to fall for a person like Luffy. "I think it's okay to worry, he is our captain after all." Sanji hummed in agreement, though Robin knows he's just trying to brush off the topic. "Don't hesitate to ask for anything else Robin-chwan", she watched the cook head back to the kitchen, _I wonder how long your facade will stand._ She took a sip and redirected her attention to her book. Once he set foot in the kitchen Sanji let all his emotions pill up, his expression changed by the seconds that pass as he walked up and down. He came to a sudden halt, slamming his hands on the marbled counter. "Dammit Luffy... can't you just wait, making me look like a bad cook...and why the hell am I getting all worked up??" "Yeah why are ya getting worked up?" Sanji turned to look at the relaxed swordsman who was leaning at the fridge. His lips twitched in irritation, "What are you doing here ?", Zoro sighed like his peace was interrupted which made the cook even pissed off. "I came here for booze but the fridge is locked", Sanji calmed down a bit at the sensible answer. He fished out the keys, "That's to keep out some rubber hands from eating everything..". "Is that what made Luffy eat those poisoned mushroom". Sanji halted, a beer in his one hand while the other kept the fridge opened, he didn't think of it that way. Maybe for once this stupid moss head was right, then again if he left the fridge opened everything would have vanished in seconds. He closed the fridge and carelessly threw the beer to Zoro making him mutter a complain, "Get out of my kitchen" he dumped his cigar in his ash tray. Pulling up his sleeve preparing to make lunch, Zoro popped open the cold bottle, "Alright alright I'll leave you with your vegetables." Sanji sighed, he was now alone in a silent comfort, he wanted to whip up the best launch to fill up that abnormal metabolism Luffy had. He gathered up all the seasoning and ingredients, ready to start cutting the vegetables into fine pisces. The door suddenly swung opened and a breathless greenhead reentered the kitchen, "Oi I thought I told you to leav-" "CAN IT SHITTY COOK". Zoro placed himself at the back of the door, closing it hurriedly. Sanji was taken aback, his blue eyes wide staring at the nervous swordsman who seemed like he's seen that lady who's obsessed with his sword. "What are you doing...", Zoro hesitated before giving a really off answer "It's none of your business". _Huhh??_ The cook narrowed his brows, "Wait Franky don't make it fly yet I'm not there". The snipper's voice got lowder as his footsteps got closer from the kitchen door, Zoro startled as he felt the knob twist on his back. He placed himself on the wall next to him, "Seriously what are you doing??", Sanji stepped closer to Zoro, "Just answer the damn door!!" Both of them went silent when Usopp entered the kitchen, "Ah you're here, here Chopper wanted to give you this".

"Alrrrrright in ten, nine, eight-" "WAIT FRANKY!!! I told you to wait ". Usopp ran down the stairs the moment he left the well sewed shirt in the cook's hands, Sanji examined the silk fabric, amazed at how skilled the sewing was done. _I'm pretty sure he gave Nami-san or Robin-chwan to do it, wait does it smell like them???_ Sanji inhaled the sent of his shirt, a faint sweet smell mixed with coconut. "Tch- pervert", the cook raised a brow at the now confident Zoro, "Eeeehhh??? Am I the one who hid behind a door, I bet you wanted to spy at Robin-chan" he sneered at Zoro who looked like he snapped a switch. "Now why would I look at that weird old woman???", now it was Sanji's turn to snap, "Don't be rude to a lady and if you weren't peeping what were you really doing??". The swordsman suddenly went quiet, he averted his eyes, "I told you it's none of your business". He fixed himself, lifting his back off the wall and walked off, Sanji huffed clearly annoyed. "What the hell was that all about", he went back to cooking which was more important than trying to figure out what's wrong with Zoro. He didn't want Luffy to wake up with nothing to eat, even if he had to spend the rest of the day in the kitchen he will. He heard something blow up in a distance but didn't bother to investigate, it was Franky with his robot tricks, he heard Chopper and Usopp cheat on, _Luffy would love to join..._. Sanji stopped in his track, he had a knife on one hand, ready to chop some carrots. This would always happened, Luffy would pop up on his mind and made it difficult to do stuff. His heart would do these insane cartwheels and never stop racing, making his hands shake, he would occasionally take breaks but these days breaks don't even help.

He settle down the knife in his hand, it was getting ridiculous at this point, he slumped down at the table staring at his unstable hands. The same hands that were begging him to touch Luffy, even if it was just a brush of his skin. He was aching for Luffy, a hunger he had tried best to control but was slowly beating him on the inside. Sanji never thought of being this attracted to someone, this was different from all the crushes and relationship he had. Luffy was emitting a monster inside of him that only he had the power to tame, he managed to bring him this down by only a few touches, very light touches and his contagious smiles. But the day Luffy really knocked him off his chair was when he kissed the cook, cliché one might assume, but Sanji, he wasn't in the least used to such affection. That one kiss left him craving for more, he wanted to feel that tingling sensation again, he wanted to feel fire burn in his soul as the knott in his groin tightened. Sanji bit his lower lip, calming himself, he didn't want to let loose of the beast inside him. _What would Luffy think...that naive boy wouldn't even dare close up to me then..._ he lowered his head to his arms, allowing those depressing thoughts to take over him. He didn't want to scare Luffy with his selfish desires, it's better for him to see Luffy happy rather than avoiding him. Sanji massaged his temple, _but I still want you...I want to touch you..I just want to feel what it is to be loved deeply by you._ But he's not Usopp, he's not that close to Luffy and he doesn't know how to get close to him. One thing Sanji really succeed in was not to let all these feelings get in the way of Usopp and Luffy, he adored what they had, he didn't have the heart to let jealously turn to hate. That would just end up making things hard, the cook sighed, finally calm, he got right back up to the counter. He stared at the pile of raw food, _tell me how to win your love..._ he gently started cutting the carrots before increasing the speed, his mind was stable, it will be best to concentrate now before his hunger strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also surprise to the people who ship Robin/Nami 😌😌 lemme know if I should actually add them in this whole fic 👁️👄👁️


	5. First move part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Luffy's turn to feel on edge as he experienced a new fear, something he can't put in simple words, leaving him in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part one of the first steamy chapter on this fic 😏😏.. though I really don't know if it would fit your type of steamy 😳😳 but I've got wattpad so....I know what to do👁️👄👁️

Luffy's tummy grumbled, hunger pangs attacking him in his sleep, his brows knitted as he tried to ignore the wailing stomach. This proved futile as his tummy continued to growl, he wanted to enjoy this small nap he had no idea why he was having. Luffy didn't even want to think about how he got here, he just wanted to continue sleeping on the comfortable bed. _Mmmmmmmm,_ his lips twitched as the hunger became a little bit unbearable. He stirred up, eyes half opened heavy with sleep, he looked around the room, searching for anything edible. _Meeeeeaaattt,_ he dragged his heavy form off the bead, the antidote was clearly still in effect since Luffy looked drowsy . His raven hair ruflled from his nap, it was four hours since Chopper gave him the antidote. According to the doctor Luffy was suppose to be up two hours ago but since the captain didn't even get a good rest the previous night, he extended the "nap". He let his feet feel his sandals, gathering up some strength to fully stand, pushing himself to his feet. He dropped back to the bed, "Haaaaaa?", he looked at his feet, trying to stand up again. Luffy felt tired, he knew he was tired but he was hungry too. Slumping his back on the bed, he sighed, clearly exhausted as he stared at the ceiling. He wanted to eat, right now but his body wasn't listening. Why was he so tired ? He wondered, _all I did was stay up late at night trying to cuddle with Usopp._ He pouted, he never thought that he would get this tired the following day. "Ah- That's right I ate some mushrooms before I can't be hungry now", he touched his empty stomach. _Even though Usopp told me not to....I wonder why,_ Luffy sighed curling up like a baby as he stopped thinking, thinking was not his thing. Facing the door, he started suggesting to himself if he should call Usopp to help him off the bed, he was starting to get dramatic with his sighs. "Aaaaaa I'm so hungry", Luffy started kicking off the blanket while turning side to side on the bed, he suddenly halted.

Sniffing the air like a hound, his nose had detected a sweet aroma, a rich heavy smell of served meat. Luffy wasn't mistaken, he was sure that it was Sanji's cooking, a smell that he was well accustomed to. The sweet smell awakened Luffy's strength as he shot up to his feet, his mouth watery and eyes dilated. "Meeeeeeeaaaaaaatttt", his stomach growled, louder than before as if telling Luffy to make a run for the kitchen before the food gets finished. And that he did, ignoring Nami's calling, telling him to calm down, he dashed past Robin almost knocking her books but she held them in place with an extra arm with her flower-flower fruit power. He didn't even notice Franky showing of the weapons in his arms, Usopp and Chopper watched in awe. Luffy ran past them, his eyes on the door, pushing it open he found the kitchen empty but filled with the ever sweet aroma. His eyes searched every corner frantically for food, anything that looked edible, anything that Sanji cooked was edible to him. Those hunger filled eyes landed on the counter, filled with meat and other stuff Luffy wasn't really into. He wanted meat first and would deal with the rest after, Luffy took the largest piece and dumped it in his mouth like it was nothing, yes with the bone intact. He vacuumed the rest in a matter of minutes, both his stomach and heart were full, he sighed in satisfaction leaning back to take a minute from the ferocious eating. Luffy burbed, running a hand on his tummy, his fast metabolism taking place as his stomach reduced to it's normal size. "Aaaaaa that hit the spot", he smiled to himself, happy that he was finally full.

 _Hhm?._ He spotted a suspicious looking silver tray completely covered that laid on the counter, Luffy contemplated with himself if he should check it or just leave it. _I mean....I still got space,_ Luffy smirked, slowly approaching the untouched tray. "Wait a minute, Luffy...", His hand was stopped mid air by some cold fine fingers, gently shaking as they grabbed the captain's wrist. Luffy shot his eyes up to meet the tall blonde cook, his blue eyes hiding a storm behind their calm look. Luffy's lips parted trying to voice an excuse but nothing was said, Sanji watched them close. He brushed his fingers slowly to the captain's shoulder, not wanting to grab him abruptly and push him forward like the voice inside him voicing out his desires. Luffy swallowed hard as the cook took a step closer, he was caught red-handed, his blood ran cold as he felt Sanji's hand settle on his shoulder, "Ah Sanji what ar-..are you doing here??!". He stuttered, watching how calm Sanji was, Luffy couldn't tell if he was mad or just composing himself to hit him later. Luffy shuddered at the sudden brush of those cold fingers on his neck, "I work here you idiot", he trailed his fingers to the back of Luffy's ear, rubbing his knuckles on his earlobe before cupping his face. "Mmmh.." Luffy stared at Sanji who looked lost, an expression of interest written all over his face. The captain couldn't help but heat up at the sudden closeness the two had, barely a meter apart, "Oh hahaha right I forgot ". He laughed nervously, wanting to flee from the interrogation like situation. Luffy could smell the cologne off the cook, a sent that reminded of a forest full of dangerous beasts. He kinda liked it, he looked back at those ocean eyes, they still emitted the calm feeling. "Luffy.. can you tell me why you ate poisoned mushroom ?", He tilted the captain's head so that he could stare into his eyes. Luffy's breath hitched, startled at how concentrated Sanji became. He didn't even know that the mushroom were poisoned, _is that why Usopp didn't want me to eat them??._

He let out a nervous chuckle, "Oh they were poisonous... I-I didn't know" He smiled. Sanji's brows twitched, watching the face in his arm grow nervous by the second, he noticed how red shades coloured his cheeks. He fought back the urge to kiss those lips, grab him up and push him on the counter to do god knows what the voice inside him wanted. Clenching his jaw, Sanji trailed his thumb to the corner of Luffy's lips, brushing the soft smooth skin. "Really ? Then why didn't you wait...I could have cooked something.." Luffy watched a vein form on the blonde's forehead, a weird fear formed inside him, he was saying the truth and Sanji looked least interested. He narrowed his eyes at the cook, a fresh cigarette between his lips, "I'm not lying...", Sanji kept staring at his lips, a defined hunger behind his calm presence, growing stronger by each touch. He tucked his other hand in his pocket, caging it from the physical interaction. "I never said you were...I'm just wondering why...you didn't tell me you were hungry.." He stared back at those crossed eyes, _calm down... it's not good for both of us right now._ Sanji breathed at the sight, he watched him batter his eyelids, a stubborn colour in his eyes. His hot breath fanning down the shorter ones face, Luffy felt it make the whole room hot. It was all weird, his heart was in a race and this strange feeling kept crawling up his skin. It was all chocking him, "B-but I thought I would be satisf-", the words got cut off from his throat when Sanji suddenly brushed his thumb on his lower lip. 

Slowly parting it until Luffy's sharp canine was exposed, he smirked at the sight of the pink flesh. "So you ate poison ? When you got a cook ready to do anything for you??", There was something about the cook's tone that sent chills down his spine. The way he dragged the touch of his lips made goosebumps litter all over his skin, "why are you making me look bad...Luffy ?" He whispered the last part knocking the captain out of his mental stance, he averted his eyes, keeping them at the floor but his head was kept in place by the cook. "Next time... just tell me if you're hungry...I won't hesitate", he leaned his head closer to Luffy's ear, "to cook what you want." Luffy felt himself go pale, his back now sweaty and his body was....hot?? He couldn't put everything in one piece, ( lol ) the only thing he did with the strength he gathered was not to look at the tall form directly in the eyes. "So....", he felt the thumb make it's way into his mouth, numbing his ability to talk. Sanji licked his lower lip, savoring the moment, he felt the warm flesh lining the skin of his thumb. A flame lit up inside him as he the warmth spread to his thumb, "don't make me look so useless...hmm?" He withdrew his thumb, rubbing it on the lower lip for a final time. Sanji lifted his captain's head, watching how his eyes frantically avoided his, enjoying every minute of how unease he was. He let go of his chin, his head still lowered, Luffy felt how stable his breathing was on his neck while he felt like his heart was about to break out of his own body. He felt his chest burn, Sanji had let go of his chin so why is he still standing, _move you idiot_. He bit his lip in frustration, he couldn't understand why he was frozen, it was so not like him. _Shiiit..._ Sanji watched in arousal, he was so close on loosing himself, Luffy being this close and him biting his lips like that... _its not fair._ The raven hair startled out of the blue, he shot his eyes at the cook.

"Hmm?", he stared back at those drawing eyes. Luffy suddenly pushed the cook back, creating a breathing space. Sanji took a step back, shocked at the abrupt move and at how weak it was projected, _didn't you just eat ?...what was that._ Normally Luffy would have pushed him to the other side of the room without even trying this felt more like a nudge, "Oi.." he watched him stare at the ground, his hands still stretched out. Luffy heard how uneven his breathing was, that little push did damage to his lungs. "I understand... I I-I won't eat anything s-strange again", _huh.._ Sanji raised a brow but before he could even make a comment Luffy was already at the door. "Luffy wait,", the captain left ignoring his voice. Sanji leaned on the counter, sighing in relief, he succeeded in holding back even though he was about to break. He ran a hand through his blond locks, replaying how helpless Luffy looked, it wasn't a good thing but it was too blissful not to. He chuckled, that was reckless, he acted in a selfish and beastly way. _Who wouldn't... Luffy looked....appetizing_ , Sanji smirked at how he was allowing the sinful thought in his mind. It felt good to let the fire burn, it didn't hurt like he feared, the only worry on his mind was how Luffy was going to handle it. "I hope he wasn't too scared..." Sanji lit his cigarette, his hands bumped into the tray Luffy was so interested in, _hhmmmm..._ he stared at the tray, a small smile forming on his face. "Well, I'll get cooking before he starts starving again.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I made Sanji like this 😳😳


	6. First move part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro finally admits to himself something that he has been denying, though his confession doesn't lead to the grace he assumed to receive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally deleted this chapter and cried for a whole hour 💀💀

Luffy stormed out of the kitchen, breathless with a red face, he didn't look back when the cook called his name. What happened back there was too much for his heart to bare, his whole being was in a state of panic and he couldn't understand why, all he wanted was to flee. He stopped on his track upon realising he made a safe distance, catching his breath, he tried thinking about the whole situation. Luffy sighed in frustration, thinking was hard for him, it didn't even last a minute and he could feel a certain pain in his brain. Leaning back on the wooden wall, he dropped in defeat, he couldn't grasp why he kept feeling strange on Sanji's touch, his breath, voice and how he kept staring at him. Luffy shuddered at the thought of the cook's fingers touching him again, he clutched himself when a cold breeze gently hit his skin. It wasn't foreign, he's used to touch, and he especially was addicted to touching others. Hugs, kisses and everything, then why...why did it feel so new, so strange and powerful when Sanji did those little skin brushes. Luffy felt his face heat up, _strange...I_ _kinda want more...he_ furiously shook his head "No no no I don't, that's right I don't want that feeling, I jus- just want to understand it and stop, yeah that's it", he said to himself, agreeing on giving thinking a chance even though it was futile. Hhhmmm, Luffy crossed his arms and legs, pursing his lips and tried to think. "What are you doing ?", a low based voice cut through his thoughts, distracting his short attention span. He crossed his eyes at the tall swordsman infront of him, "Dammit Zoro!! You made me forget what I was thinking about". Zoro baffled at the statement, he noticed how flushed and serious the captain looked, "Hehhh??!! You...thinking??!!", he raised a brow as interest crawled in. The swordsman didn't deny that he was curious on what made Luffy, out of all people think, "Yeah!!! And now I don't know what it was about, this all your fault". Zoro held back a chuckle, crossing his arms, he joined the raven hair on sitting on the floor. "Sorry then, continue with your thinking captain.", Luffy softened his expression at the half-hearted apology, trying to think of what he was previously thinking about, he closed his eyes and concentrated. It didn't last long when Zoro heard a deafening sigh from the captain next to him, it sounded more like a cry for help that woke him up. _Honestly how hard is_ _it for him to think.._ his eyelids slowly parted to stare at the distressed captain.

"Oi just stop thinking about whatever it is before your head explodes", Luffy pouted at the sleepy Zoro, his eyes were watery and he looked like a bullied child. "But that's the problem, I remember what I was thinking about and now I can't stop thinking about it", Zoro narrowed his eyes at the almost sobbing captain, _jeez is it_ _that hard...what even are you thinking about._ "Does this happen often ?", Luffy whipped the tears before they rivered down his cheeks "No...". He really didn't know what to do, trying to understand something you've never felt before was hard, trying to say it in words was even harder. Luffy bit his lip to stop crying, a lump forming in his throat, he stared at the blue seas trying to forget everything. Zoro sighed, rubbing his nape, when it comes to dealing with stuff like this he wasn't the best, but wouldn't it be bad of him being a first mate not help his captain in this...this whatever state he's in ?. He watched Luffy succeed in stoping himself from crying, but he could still see the war of thoughts in his eyes, "Isn't there someone who you could talk too ?". Luffy ruffled his hair in thought, his face lit up when a name his lips are used to calling popped up. A grin forming as the depressing feeling slowly got eroded from his soul, "Yeah, Usopp!!!" he smiled, a very bright one than before. A poker face fell on the swordsman, green eyes suddenly empty as a hollow feeling engulfed his being, he didn't want to show what he felt when Luffy said that name, thats one powerful name according to the beating of Zoro's heart. He raised his breathing, closing his eyes to stop the lids from shaking, "By the way have seen him ? I heard he was supposed to help Chopper take care of you". Zoro peered at the now cheerful captain, _take care of?? He only made me worse..."Last_ time I saw him, he was helping Franky blow his body parts off the ship" He sounded less interested, with a base of irritation...more like anger, an anger that he didn't know who to blame for. "Haaaaa?????!! He's having fun without me again ?" Luffy stood up all sulked, his brows knitted as he searched for the sniper. "It's your fault for eating those poisoned mushroom...", Luffy wore a tired expression at the swordsman, he didn't want to hear anyone else mention that he ate poison mushroom. He turned back to look at the deck for any long-nose, "He'll have to hear from me...ah there he is.." 

Zoro sneakered "Of course...it's not like it's your fault for eating those poisoned mushroom-" "OOOOII USOOOOOOOPP!!!". Zoro shot up, his eyes wide open staring at Luffy who was waving at the sniper. "WHY ARE YOU CALLING HIM???!!", Luffy puckered his lips, brows narrowed at the startled swordsman, wondering why he looked liked he's ready for a fight. "Cause I want him to explain himself...", Zoro felt a nerve snap as a small panic started to developed, he felt his stomach knot. "Tch- then _go to_ _him_ and talk I don't want to listen to your problems!!!", Luffy just stared at him, unable to process how stressed he looked. "I never knew you were afraid of Usopp ?", Luffy laughed making the panicking swordsman fluster. His face a darker shade of red with knitted brows, "I AM NOT AFRAID OF HIM!!", Luffy continued laughing now at how flustered Zoro was, it was his first time seeing Zoro in this state so he couldn't hold it back. The swordsman brows twitched in annoyance, he drew out one of his swords as a warning, "Just leave already!!!". Luffy brushed of the friendly threat, "Shishishishi okay okay, but Usopp isn't a scary person, he's a great guy and loving, you should spend more time with him to see how sweet he can be !". Zoro just crossed his arms, trying to compose himself, "Whatever just go", he palmed his face and sat back down. Going back to sleep was not an option as his heart won't stop beating harshly, he didn't even notice how cold his hands were, "Gomu Gomu no....rocket!!". He watched Luffy shoot himself directly to where Usopp was, "You idiot!! Can't you be careful for once??". Luffy giggled, both of them were on the floor with the captain on top and Usopp withering in pain at the bottom, "Sorry, got too excited." He gave out a smile, the one that he knew Usopp couldn't resist which left the sniper speechless and flustered. "Tch- yeah right..." Usopp grumbled allowing Luffy to cuddle on his waist like he usually do. A sudden pain struck Zoro's chest as he silently watch the two, a pain that would often come when his eyes met those two become one. It was an alien feeling at the same time a very well known one, him being his usual self chose to not stare at the two any longer, assuming the pain will go away. He averted his eyes to the plain sea, his mind was still in shock on what happened last night, the one thing he most secretively desired, was served right in front of him, without anyone else to interrupt them, Usopp was there with him, but it wasn't anywhere close to satisfying. Their encounter left a bitter taste on his tongue, everything went the opposite of what he wanted.

If he was to confess, yes, Zoro adored what he felt when he first touched the sniper, that great feeling of pure confusion and a flaming need for more brought a new definition of bliss to the swordsman. He has been craving for more since that day but he has no idea how to communicate, he honestly has no idea how good he has been hiding it too. But whenever he hears Usopp's name or even see his face, a fear crawls its way, fear of rejection. This was the only thing that bothered him, no matter how optimistic he tries to be, the thought of Usopp not wanting to be near him ate him up. This same fear however, was replaced by something else, it left Zoro in utter guilt. Making him not want to face the sniper, that's why he didn't want to meet him right now, nor at the kitchen. _I should've just slept last night...._ memories of the previous night still playing on his mind even though he tried to stop them, the night was noisy as ever, Luffy and Usopp were fighting over something, Sanji shouting that they should stop and Franky firing them up. Zoro debated with himself wether he should sleep or not, then again if he were to sleep Chopper would just waking him up. He didn't feel any pain on his wound at all, so he didn't get why Chopper kept insisting on checking him up. Zoro sat at the med bed, his back on the wall as he faced the door, waiting for the doctor. Of course he kept wondering if Usopp would actually come, even though a voice inside him doubted, he still wanted feel him. Selfish... right ?, he scoffed at his own self judgement, twenty minutes passed and both the sniper and Chopper didn't show up. Zoro just shrugged and decided to nap, not that deep asleep or maybe it was how he is naturally alert, he heard the door open. The lights were on so there was clear visual of the swordsman on the med bed, but there was uncertainty in the person's footsteps. Zoro hinted hesitation as the steps stopped at what he assumed was Chopper's desk, not so far from the bed. It wasn't Chopper, could it be...an urge to peer engulfed him but the thought of startling the person made him not to, so Zoro stayed calm and feint asleep. That was, until he heard books fall and the person cursing, _it's definitely Usopp._ He raised a brow at the sniper pilled with books on his body, "Oi....", he didn't even know what to say, should he rush over and help or just wait till he gets off that mountain of books. The fear of rejection kept him on the bed, Usopp just groaned, clearly in pain and Zoro couldn't handle it, _aahh forget it_. He got off to pull the snipper out, and that he did with ease, Usopp felt a hand griping his wrist and pulling him up. His head was spinning and he couldn't grasp what just happened, one second he pulled out a book and the next everything went white and he was dying. He heard the voice leading him on a comfortable bed, a really familiar voice but his head hurt so bad it was hard to remember anything. Why was he even here??, he let himself sit on the comfy bed, massaging his temple as his blurred vision begin to clear.

"Does it hurt ?", he heard the voice more clearly, it was low, not very based but a more attractive kind. And why was it asking if it hurts when he's clearly in pain, Usopp tried to furrow his brows but his face hurt, "A lot...". The sniper murmured in pain. The familiar voice sounded further than before, Usopp could tell that he was now at the opposite direction the bed was. He opened his eyes when the pain lessened, taking in all he could, he was in the med room, that's right everything was coming together. He wanted to take a look into the indigenous vegetation book but everything came tumbling down, _so I was dying....then again...why am I here.._ Usopp raised his head to look around, he saw a box of fresh bandages and other antiseptics, _Oh yeah, I was supposed to bring....I WAS SUPPOSED TO RUN AWAY ASAP!!!_. He quickly glanced at the door, it was still opened but what was that figure leaning on the _aaaaAAAAAAHHHH_. "Zz-zoro ah", Usopp hit his head on the wall in shock, the last thing he wanted was to wake up Zoro but the swordsman was already up and now blocking his exit. Zoro watched as the sniper withered in pain..again, "Calm down...", he didn't want to enter his comfort zone so he made sure there was some distance. The sniper rubbed the back of his head pouting in pain with teary eyes, _pfft...a child_ , Zoro clenched his jaw to stop a smile that was forming on his poker face. Usopp was now facing him, legs crossed and clearly ignoring Zoro's presence, he stared at the pile of books that almost murdered him. "Oh- I uhhh I was supposed to bring you fresh bandages so there they are now I'll be leaving!!" The door was right there, opened, so why is it closed....and difficult to open. Usopp continued to twist the knob vigorously, panic in his eyes, "Wait...." The sniper halted at the voice, heavy with command, that's when he realized that Zoro was actually leaning on the door and the two were dangerously close. Usopp jumped back, startled at how fast the swordsman got there, "Ww-whats wrong?????" he stammered, staring at the door rather than the tall form. He heard him sigh and step closer to him, Usopp was literally dying on the inside, why was he coming closer?? Zoro towered infront of the shuddering sniper, he didn't miss the panic in those dark eyes that sucked his soul, he wanted to calm him down, tell him that he means no harm but how will he take it. He leaned in to look at the sniper's face, he had the same beautiful shade of pink on his cheeks as before, Zoro was so close on teasing to see how darker the shade will get but at this point Usopp might as well just faint or die out of shock. "You're bleeding...", was all he said before going back to lean on the wall. Usopp swallowed hard, was that all, why did it feel like he was about to do something life changing, _wait... I'm what??_ He felt a cold liquid run down his cheeks, he ran a hand at the source and observed that it was blood. "HEEEHHHH??!!!, WHY AM I BLEEDING??!!", the snipper panicked looking around for something to stop the bleeding and treat the wound, Zoro watched as he moved up and down clearly not careful as he almost hit the wall three times. It was getting stressful just to watch, "Ah-" he finally managed to hit the opened draw of the desk and was falling face first in the mountain of books . He felt the swordsman arms grab him by the waist, a very violent way that immediately softened, he could feel them brush past his sensitive skin upon release. Usopp couldn't fight the shudder that fell on him, his touched skin now cold from the warmth it received in mere seconds. "How clumsy are you???! Geez you almost died you know", Usopp couldn't help but feel guilty on how stubborn he was being, even though he isn't and Zoro's tone wasn't helping at all.

He was done cleaning his cut he got from the falling books, Zoro offered to arrange the books back on the shelf, more like he told Usopp to stay put on the desk and not do anything until he finished treating his cut. The sniper sighed, he couldn't stop heating up even though his body was burning from the touch, he watched his fingers fidgeting, he was done but getting back up and leaving was hard. Something inside him kept whispering that if he stood up, Zoro will tell him to sit...and he will, or if he makes his way to the door Zoro will do that teleportation thing he just did. He furrowed his brows, he can't stay here any longer or else Chopper will come in and force him to stay. He stole a glance at the swordsman, there wasn't much books left, "I'm done now...so I'll leave.." he heard an affirmative hum from Zoro. _"Mmm"??? That's it??_ Usopp couldn't help but feel... unattended, he turned back to look at him, he was still arranging the books, not even looking at his direction once. _Tch...not that I want him to._ "What's wrong ?", Usopp watched him voice the words, his face was expressionless and he wasn't even looking at him, even the tone sounded dead and uninterested. He didn't even show any concern, was he even concerned at the first place???, Usopp couldn't tell since he hasn't seen his face the moment he blacked out. _Guess not.._ A little rage was pilling up inside him, one that he couldn't hide, he got up and hurriedly went for the door. Luck wasn't by his side as his waist got jabbed by the corner of the wooden desk, Usopp bit his lip to prevent any noises that he tend to make from pain, he held on to the desk so as not to drop on the floor all miserable. "Huh?? Usopp, did you hurt yourself again ?!", the sniper couldn't hold on any longer as the impact sent a sharp pain all over his body making him collapse. He turned over to face the swordsman who was walking towards him, "No...", tears glistened those dark sharp eyes. He didn't want his concern, not now nor ever, he looked straight into those compelling green eyes that emitted a dangerous aura, for the first time Usopp actually realized that he was afraid to look at him straight in the eyes and not him as a person. His lips were shaking, he was scared to break the contact, Zoro stopped, lowering his stance, he chose to be next to his feet and not on top of him. "Where does it hurt ?", He stared back, Ussop had suddenly become daring, just a second ago he was ready to flee and now he looks like he's ready to battle, a battle that he knows he'll clearly loose. _Thats attractive..._ he clenched his jaw, he has no right to think like that when the younger boy was about to break. "No where.." Zoro noticed how his lower lip seemed puffed and with tiny biting marks, he looked back to those eyes again.

"Are you sure, you seemed to be in pain ?", he sighed when the sniper nodded. "You should be more careful, or else you'll just get hurt, maybe start handling your clumsiness and..." his words trailed off the moment he saw tears falling off Usopp's face, he was letting it all go, was it from the pain "Usopp...". Zoro's heart skipped a beat, he felt a pain crawl up his chest, the tears didn't stop flowing. "So you think I'm not good enough...you think I'm weak ?" He lowered his head, not wanting to look at the swordsman anymore. "What?!! No that's not what I meant I just.." He watched the sniper get on his feet, _please look at me..it's not like that._ He wiped off the tears with the back of his hands, "Okay...I get it excuse me I have to go" Ussop didn't even glance at the swordsman, he just headed for the door but then familiar fingers caught his hand. Zoro pushed him back so that he could see his face, see if he really did understand that he didn't phrase the words the way he thought. "Wait..", Zoro met those dark eyes that were clearly pained _, I didn't mean it that way.._ Usopp narrowed his brows, taken aback at the expression on his face, something he has never seen. But the pride in him made him not voice his curiosity and keep it in his chest, "For what?? There's nothing for me to do here, Chopper said he wanted me to bring the kit and I did, so please, let go". The last part broke the swordsman as he freed Ussop, this isn't what he wanted, he just wanted to spend time with him by himself and now he made Usopp cry. He couldn't watch him go because he knew he'd just close the door like before, but that would be selfish of him. He heard the door close, an indication that he should stay away from him for a bit, Zoro slumped down at the bed, frustrated and angry. Just when he thought things would work out, he got pushed back to square one, now not even sure if he would get a second chance. "Oh Zoro!!! You actually came!! Ah even Usopp?? Where'd he go", Zoro watched the reindeer skip around the room looking for the sniper, "He had to do something so he just left the box here". He pointed at the kit, Chopper didn't loose his smile cause at least he was convinced that Usopp kept his promise. "What took you so long ?", Chopper giggled, a guilty expression on his face. "I got carried away with bubbles, you didn't wait that long did you ?", Zoro stared at the reindeer for a while before smiling and pating his head. "No, not at all. I just got tempted to sleep", Chopper sighed in relief and started cleaning his wounds. Zoro kept staring at the sea even after replaying all that, his heart was still in pain, he wasn't even watching the two anymore. He had two problems, the ever aching pain in his heart, trying to apologise to Usopp, he didn't know how to start. The more he kept ignoring both, the more complicated things got, his knitted his brows, this was getting tough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel bad for both Zoro and Usopp don't worry...I do too 😔😔  
> Please don't be shy, tell me what you think, let's interact 😤😤❤️❤️❤️


	7. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A result of failing to win what they most dreamed of affects both themselves and the one they love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, our WiFi was down for a whole day

Usopp stared down at the raven hair who cuddled his waist, he was quiet, way too quiet. He didn't even move an inch, only sighed once in a while but kept his face buried on the sniper, Usopp felt uncomfortable in his sudden silence. It was so unlike him to stay still for long, "Luffy...is there something wrong ?", there was no answer, only tightening the grip on his waist. Usopp brows furrowed, Luffy just gave out a sigh for the fifth time, "Luffy...", he shook his head when the sniper called. "I tried thinking and now my head hurts", he could tell the captain was pouting behind his whinny voice. "What were you thinking about, food??", Luffy raised his face at the mocking tone, he looked offended with his eyes all crossed. The sniper just stared back, raising a brow at him, "So it's not food?". Luffy did not want to discuss this matter, it was hard for him and he didn't want Usopp to be burdened with it too. Thinking wasn't a good choice, he had it coming from the start but it was better than listening to this dangerous urge of going back for more. "No, it's something else..", he watched the curiosity in the sniper's eyes increase, deep down wishing he does not ask any more questions. Usopp hummed, leaning back to observe his captain's face more carefully, his hands behind his back as support. Something about Luffy didn't seem right, his sudden quietness and now him claiming he was thinking so hard his head hurts. He also felt how hard the raven hair tried to avoid this matter, whatever it is, "If your head hurts that bad, why don't you tell Chopper ?". Usopp watched Luffy reconsider the thought, before shaking his head and resting it on his lap, "Don't wanna bother him anymore, besides, being here with you is enough !" He smiled at the sniper who ruflled his locks in return. _If you insist.._ Luffy giggled as long fingers dug deeper into his hair, a relaxing feeling that eased all his worry. It was refreshing, being with Usopp was always peaceful. Even though he'll have to face Sanji again, he decided to enjoy this moment and forget about everything.

Usopp could feel how relaxed Luffy had finally become, he now wore that never ending smile, "Oi I hope you're not planning on sleeping ? You're really heavy you know". The captain just hummed and closed his eyes, a clear indication that he does intends on sleeping. _Tch_ "Are you even listening ?", he pocked the almost sleepy rubber boy, amazed by how fast he could catch a nap. "Hhhhmmmm stop being mean...lemme sleep", Luffy complained, trying to be more comfortable on the sniper's lap. Usopp palmed his face at the child on him, he tried pushing him away but he didn't budge, his arms just stretched due to his powers. "Just five minutes, c'mon I promise I'll be up by then." The sniper finally gave up after a struggle, letting Luffy find the perfect spot on his lap and falling asleep. "Five minutes okay", he reminded the long gone captain, those five minutes were all he needed. However those five minutes seemed longer to a certain blonde, Sanji watched the clock as he debated whether he should just go and look for him or let Luffy come back by himself. He knew the boy was hungry somewhere right now, it's only been a few minutes since he ran out. Sanji had already prepared his second round of launch and even made a heavy dessert, he tried listening for his voice but the ship seemed awfully quiet. "Will he actually come back ?", his lips played with the unlit cigar, weighing down the chance of Luffy not coming. Did he go too far, all he did was some light teasing, though he was ready to go all the way.

 _Sitting here and thinking about it won't help in any way..._ he walked over to the counter and picked up the food filled tray, opening the door his eyes searched for the lively captain. The deck looked plain, it was an odd sight for Sanji since he's used to seeing Luffy complain about being hungry at a time like this, he spotted Usopp's back. The sniper seemed to be lost in thoughts as his eyes were glued to the wooden entrance of the boys captain, he noticed a pair of hands clinging on his waist. They belonged to Luffy of course, no one else was close enough to hold the sniper like that, why were they quiet, calm and almost had their presence detached from the ship. He watched Usopp shook off a thought, he lowered his head and seemed to touch something beneath him. It wasn't clear from where the cook was standing, "Oi Usopp!!". The sniper turned towards the cook's calling, exposing a sleeping Luffy on his lap. Sanji almost went silent at the sight, _so that's why it's so peaceful and silent..._ Luffy's body jerked a little at the calling, he hummed in irritation before going back still, his breathing slow and even. _Did he really choose to sleep with an empty stomach..._ his brows narrowed, Usopp just stared at the cook and then back to the sleeping captain. "Luffy, times up ", he rubbed a hand on his back waking him up, Luffy stirred up, still half asleep with his eyes closed. "Mmmmmhhh but I'm still tired.. " he leaned in to the sniper's chest, startling him as he rested his head on his shoulder. Usopp managed to handle both their weight, Luffy was on the verge of falling sideways before Usopp held him in place.

"Shishishishi, see I'm not that heavy", he laughed, irritating the sniper who had no choice but to hug Luffy in order to keep him up. "Get off me already!!!", Usopp grumbled but Luffy had no intentions of getting up. He felt a strange feeling on him, a pressure that made his senses tingle, like a set of eyes were staring at him. Luffy didn't want to open his, he wanted to sleep, sleep on Usopp to be precise. The feeling was persistence, it was like seeing an arrow launch towards you, he pursed his lips in detest. The only way to make this edgy feeling go away was to open his eyes, opening his eyes meant waking up and waking up meant Usopp will force him away from his body. He opened his eyes against his inner will, only to meet the one person he did not expect to see so soon. Sanji stared back at those wide eyes, he was pissed off, biting the end of his unlit cigar that dangled between his lips. "Luffy.. didn't we agree on you waiting..", he voiced loud enough for both Usopp and Luffy to hear, Luffy's breath hitched at the intonation. He didn't mean to sleep at all, it's just that he can't help but feel comfortable around the sniper. He dug his head on Usopp's shoulder, clutching his neck with his now cold hands, hiding from those fierce eyes. "Luffy ??", Usopp whispered to himself, he noticed how shaky his body had become, he felt the uneven beating of his heart on his own chest. This only made the cook even more annoyed, a vein forming on his forehead while his brows twitched. He kept on calming his inner rage, something he didn't want Luffy out of all people to see. _Again...you keep on making me upset without even trying huh..._ "I already made you second lunch so would you please eat it at least", Sanji narrowed his eyes at the unresponsive captain, patience slowly losing meaning in his mental state. Luffy murmured a soft response, making Ussop jolt in surprise, he tried making him repeat the words but the stubborn boy just tightened his grip, holding the sniper in place. "Usopp, what did he just say ?", Sanji clenched his jaw, walking over to the staircase, a more clear view of the four.

Usopp hesitated to answer, he felt as if what Luffy said was abominable, he couldn't see how raged Sanji was even though his voice was calm. This at least made it easier for him to tell, not looking at his face after, "He said he's not hungry...". Usopp felt tiny fingers clutching the suspenders on his shoulders, Luffy's face was heating up again. He was nervous, now he clearly made Sanji mad and can't even face him. _What_ _a load_ _of bull..._ Clenching his jaw, Sanji tapped the front of his shoe, fixing his foot. The urge to kick something out of rage slowly ticking, he jumped all the way to the deck landing unharmed infront of the them. Usopp could now see the anger painted on the blonde's face, he wrapped his hands on Luffy, the aura Sanji was emitting wasn't friendly like usual. Even though he knew Luffy was strong, right now he looked and felt vulnerable, there was something going on between them and it had to do with Luffy trying to think. "Luffy...back then, weren't you hungry??," The cook settled the tray to the side, lowering his stance to close up the distance. Luffy could feel his eyes drilling holes in his head, there was nothing more he wanted than to hide behind Usopp's back, he nodded, knowing it would be useless to lie in this tense situation. "Have you eaten anything??", he shook his head, Sanji's brows knitted at the lack of verbal response, "Then...tell me how you got satisfied without eating???". Luffy's lips were shaking, he didn't know how to put it in words, in all honesty he was hungry, until a foreign feeling tied knots in his tummy and made it hard to concentrate on anything. He could describe this feeling as close to nausea but a more... prettier one, he couldn't get the right words, his heart would flip and then he'd get these tiny bumps on his skin just by thinking of what happened. The captain kept on thinking about the right words leaving Sanji and Usopp waiting, Usopp felt like he wasn't entitled to be caught in between... whatever it was going on. Then again he felt like if he wasn't here something would have gone wrong. Sanji on the other hand was thankful for the sniper's presence, if he wasn't here he would have just dragged Luffy to the kitchen, give him a piece of his mind and devour him there and then.

"Its just...", both the cook and Usopp stiffened as Luffy rose his head, his eyes now on Usopp's shoulder. "It's just..you seemed mad back then and...it felt weird and heavy I can't really explain it..", _weird_ _?....heavy_ ? Sanji noted the choice of words. Luffy leaned back making more space between his chest and Usopp's, he played with his fingers, still trying to explain what he felt. Usopp noticed how flushed his expression was, a smile breaking through those shaking lips, whatever he was trying to explain clearly wasn't bad was it ? "Don't you think I had the right to be upset ?", Sanji voiced starling the two. His eyes fixed at the captain, now begging him to turn and look at him directly in the eyes, Luffy felt his throat dry. This was about the poisoned mushroom, it wasn't that hard to figure it out since it was the cause of everything, but didn't he admit that he had no idea they were poisoned. An urge to peep at the cook's face settled, "but..I really didn't know they were poisoned....", Sanji couldn't help but soften at the brutal honesty. Luffy had a point but that wasn't what made him upset in the first place, it was useless getting upset over it when Luffy had a valid point, _guess_ _I should let that go huh..._ "Okay.. you're right on that," Luffy slowly turned to see if he was calm just like his voice, he met a hungry pair of ocean eyes, the fire inside them had gone down. His expression was calm and agile, a hunting face, "But that doesn't mean you should waste this...". The cook pointed at the tray next to them, Luffy shifted to it's direction, he now sat between Usopp's legs with the sniper's hands still on his waist. He looked back at the cook who was still looking at him, "Tell me why you won't eat it Luffy....I didn't expect you of all people to waste my cooking". Sanji watched his brows furrow, he averted his eyes, now staring at the floor. He wanted to snatch his chin and raise his head towards his direction again, he wants to hear his reason while drowning in those black eyes. "I... I didn't want to see you upset after all that, I don't know I just, it felt weird and too much...I got scared ?, I think...I don't want to have that feeling again I don't like it"

Fear...that's the word the captain chose to describe what he felt, the one word Sanji was hoping not to be on Luffy's mind when he was trying not to show desire for his affection. The cook felt his whole world stop, he tried so hard not to make a bold move but all his efforts went to waste, Luffy got scared in the end. A wave of regret drowned his now bleeding heart, has he lost ? Failed to taste what was right in front of him. His eyes darkened in despair, he wanted to smoke, smoke this whole day away cause he could feel it tormenting its way into his brain. "Usopp ?..." He removed his lighter, the sniper watched him light his cigarette before getting to his feet, "Can I trust you on something.. hehh never mind, just make sure he finishes everything..." He gave out a chuckle, "Luffy, I won't do that again, so don't worry" he smiled and walked away from the two. Usopp wasn't naive, he felt the heavy sadness in that throaty laugh and could see the pain behind that warm smile, "Mmmmmhhh" the captain fell on his back willingly, "now I feel hungry....is this what they call starvation??". The sniper rose a brow, Sanji did offer him food a while ago and he denied being hungry but right now he looked five seconds from death, he flicked a finger on the raven hair forehead, "Just eat you idiot " It wasn't painful but Luffy being Luffy complained anyways, "Oi why are you being mean stop hitting me and love me instead cau- ughmmhhgh???!!" Usopp shoved a whole rice cake in the captain's mouth. He watched as his complaining face melted down to a cheerful child tasting chocolate for the first time, sliding the whole tray to his side, Usopp decided to stay untill Luffy cleared up everything. Which didn't take long cause now he was liking the tray sauce free, he fell on his back again, all satisfied and smiled. Usopp sighed at the sight, it was hard to comprehend that this was also the same person who fought the leader of CP-9. He crossed his arms, "Luffy...you should go apologize", he didn't know why, but Usopp felt the need to voice out his opinion. Luffy stirred up, staring at his sniper in confusion, "I already did that...". Usopp just continued looking at him , "That's fine...but, just do it again". The captain tilted his head, this made Usopp face palm, _of course Luffy didn't read the room.._ "Why??? I already did and he told me not to worry about it" the captain shrugged the matter off, thinking that everything will be fine again. Usopp smacked his head, this time adding some force to make sure it hurt, he didn't have to be extra bright to note that in the end, Sanji wasn't apologising for being angry but for something else that happened between them. He watched Luffy wither in pain as he clutched his head, "Oi!!! What's your problem??!!", a tear settled at the corner of one of his eyes. Ignoring the emotional raven hair, Usopp stood up picking up the tray, "Just promise me you'll apologize, you really hurt him back then...". Luffy murmured before staring at Usopp, "What do you mean hurt...". Now it was his turn to shrug, and he delivered it in a dramatic way, "Ehhh I don't know??!! Maybe you should go ask him instead of trying to think about it and getting a headache" 

Luffy just pursed his lips, he had no idea where Usopp was going with this, but if it's just apologizing that he can, besides he has nothing to be afraid of since Sanji did say he wouldn't do anything strange. "Okay...I promise to apologise to Sanji before the day ends", Usopp stared at him, "I didn't give you a time limit but whatever, as long as you keep your promise". Luffy watched as Usopp left for the kitchen, _now....what am_ _I_ _apologising for again?? Ahh nevermind I'll just do it tomorrow..._ With that final thought Luffy went back to lying on the floor, watching the orange sky, the day slowly ending. There was no remorse in his heart, no sign of guilt or pain, if there was anything that resulted in that intense moment, it would be relief. That was the only thing Luffy really felt, the ease of his heartbeat and how warm his body was. He was only stressed out cause he made Sanji mad, that was the only problem in his eyes, he saw nothing wrong in telling the cook he was scared. He felt no regretting knowing that back then, it was the first and last time Sanji touched him like that. He narrowed his brows, watching the birds effortlessly move in the wind, something about Sanji touching him for the last time didn't sit well. He didn't mind the action, it was what he felt when Sanji barely touched him, it left him in a state he has never been before. What surprises him the most was that he felt like he wanted more of it, Luffy sat up huffing. He was thinking again, "Hhhmmm, I did promise to apologise...but what is it for." Luffy just gave out a depressing sigh, giving up and wondering why he even agreed on that promise. "Oi Franky, did you find them ?", the familiar voice made Luffy's ears twitch, everything would be fine right???, then why is his voice still able to make him feel things. He raised his head to see the cook standing at the balcony behind him, unaware of his presence, he stood there as a breeze brushed those blonde locks. Luffy watched in awe at Sanji's form, something he felt he has never done. Was it just the headache, or was Sanji actually attractive, he leaned on the rail, taking a deep drag of his cigarette and letting it all out. Luffy noted how he closed his eyes before he exhaled, he wasn't wearing his suit and his sleeves were rolled up exposing those delicate arms, the raven hair didn't even feel his own lips part, captivated by the smoking cook. "No, I don't think Usopp has succeeded either....are you sure Luffy didn't steal the keys to the fridge??", Sanji just chuckled, unaware of a pair of eyes studying his every move.

"It can't be him, he wasn't in the kitchen before they got lost", Franky shrugged, still looking for the keys. "Where could they be anyways...I need some Colas to pump me up", he walked back to the boys cabin leaving Sanji in his own world. _Hhm ?..._ Sanji's finally met those eyes that kept staring at him, full of life and sunshine, he felt as if they were pulling him in, wanting to drown him. He watched as Luffy slowly noticed that he caught him looking, cheeks turning red as those dark eyes came to focus. A weak smile formed on the cook's face, he really ached to kiss him, even if it's on the cheek, just one kiss to show the captain that he really didn't mean to scare him. Luffy's lips shaked when he saw the smile directed at him, Sanji exhaled a cloud of smoke and went back, leaving Luffy all flustered. _What was that ? what was that? what was that ?_ He clutched himself, he nearly got lost staring at Sanji's appearance. Luffy bit his lip, all he had to do was apologize, everything will go back to normal. That's what he thought, that's what calmed him down.

Usopp was the last one at the table, he wouldn't be if he didn't offer to help Franky search for the keys to the fridge, he took his finished plate to the kitchen where Sanji was already doing the dishes. He only did so to give some space to a certain air head, speaking of which, he couldn't help but notice how relaxed Luffy was around Sanji. Poor boy probably assumed that everything was okay, leaving Sanji in more pain. The cook on the other hand did a pretty decent job on acting okay too, both of them just played their usual selves at the dinner table and after. Of course, Usopp was actually great full for being last as it served as an escape from Zoro, _forget about that_ . He averted the thought, he was tired, today was a rough day and all he wanted was to take ba long shower and sleep. He walked out of the kitchen leaving Sanji and Robin alone, Luffy was not in sight so there was a high chance of him actually having a shower and a good night rest. Opening the door to the boys room, he came face to face with Zoro, _oh how fate loves me so.._. his hair dripping wet with a towel on his shoulder. Was it too late to turn back and close the door like nothing happened ? _I mean...my hand is still holding the knob.._ he looked at the tall form infront of him, his eyes hooded. _Okay...that's new...,_ he stepped aside to make way for Zoro who looked like he was on his way out, none of them said a word, Usopp silently thankful. He heard the door close behind him as he walked to his cabin, "What was that about...", he murmured to himself, searching for his towel. "Doesn't matter as long as I don't bump into him everything will be f-" the words trailed off when Usopp faced the closed door, Zoro walking towards him. "Usopp...can we talk for a bit ?", Usopp felt his blood level drop, _talk??!! Talk about what?? I'm not ready for whatever you want to say I don't think I'll ever be ready._ The sniper swallowed hard, "If you don't want to it's okay...", Usopp wanted to look at those green eyes but the fact that he cried infront of them weighed that temptation down. He curled his hands into fist, trying to forget what happened earlier, "Then why did you close the door if you're giving me an option ?". Zoro noted his body language, he didn't want to make him feel forced, he just wanted him to listen. "I hesitated...if I should really talk to you right now, but then I felt that it was better than to drag it", this was painful to Zoro because the sniper showed no interest in hearing what he wanted to say. He has been rehearsing his words all evening and Usopp coming into the dorm right now was sheer luck, there was some distance between them that made both comfortable. Usopp's brows furrowed, anger forming at the pit of his stomach, he didn't want to talk to someone who underestimated him, then what was this voice inside of him telling him to stay and listen. "What do you wanna talk about.. ", he placed his eyes on the floor, trying to relax the uncomfortable feeling that started chocking him. "About what happened back then, I didn't mean what I said, it's just that I-" "I already told you that I understand.." Usopp cut in, not wanting to recall every detail. Zoro felt his blood run cold at the sudden tone of the sniper, he knew this was going to be the hardest thing he had to face, Usopp looked ready to barge out at anything he says. He can't think of anything that could calm him down, he didn't want Usopp to leave without hearing him out.

"If that's all you had to say, excuse me I need to take a shower". Zoro watched as the sniper walked towards him, everything flowing with his motion, way too fast. He grabbed his arm before he slipped past him, holding him still with the sudden grip. "Wait...I'm not done yet,", Usopp was ready to argue but the grip tightened, not too harsh but intended to make him quiet. "You don't have to look at me if you don't feel like it...I just want you to listen, it won't take long so please stay a little" The sniper stiffened at the request, that wasn't very stoic of Zoro, he didn't turn to face him, his eyes were still at the door. "Back then, I noticed something..." A brief hesitation settled in Zoro, he wasn't sure if talking about this would do any good to the two of them, but right now ,this might be the last time Usopp would actually agree on something with him involved. "You don't like it when I'm around do you ?", Zoro didn't mean to phrase it that way, but with all the frustration in his mind everything was just out of place and he wanted to let loose of every feeling. Usopp went quiet, shocked, he couldn't comprehend what Zoro just uttered. He wasn't wrong, he didn't enjoy being in the same place with the swordsman strong presence, but he also didn't mind it sometimes, it's really hard to explain. The sniper doesn't even know when this sudden uncomfort developed, "When I look at you, you always look like you want to ran away, like I'm some kind of big threat.. ". Usopp's breath hitched, startled at how perfect Zoro described him, now he wanted to look at those fierce eyes. He wanted to see how deep they can stare into his other personalities when it came to Zoro, he was different when it came to the swordsman. He planned on staying away from him the most, why ? he didn't have the answer to that. Guess that's what kept him away from Zoro even after coming back, "so I thought... maybe I should try staying away from you, maybe that'll help in some way" he gave out a chuckle. The irony pained Usopp, the laugh too similar to Sanji's, the situation was so pathetic how could he not see it from the start. Zoro at the end got offended by his hostility, _No no no no not Zoro he isn't the kind to get hurt by such silly play...right?_

Usopp couldn't hold back the urge to stare back at Zoro, he wanted to see his face , a hope of sighting any expression on his ever calm face. "But I have to admit that it was wrong to hurt you like that...", the sniper slowly turned, facing the swordsman. Those green eyes pained and lost, Usopp couldn't believe what he was seeing, Zoro looked helpless, like he was giving away something he treasured with all his might. "Zoro....", He didn't even look at Usopp when he called his name, he was calling his name. It felt like the first time, a mixture of hurt and happiness flowing in his shattered spirit, Zoro just smiled, he wanted to hug the sniper, it felt so right but wasn't he giving him up right now ? "Don't worry Usopp, I won't bother you anymore..", Usopp didn't even notice his grip loosened, he stared at those green eyes that slowly furthered back as the swordsman reached the door, leaving him frozen in his spot. "Wait...Zoro!!", He felt his fingers brush his hands but the swordsman had already closed the door, Usopp stood at the center of the room speechless. His hands still stretched out, wanting to call back, wanting to feel Zoro and comfort him. That wasn't what he intended, he didn't mean for it to end up like this. He's great full that Zoro doesn't think less of him, yes but now Zoro thinks that he hates him. _Aaaaa!!_ Usopp ruffled his hair in frustration, he didn't know what to do, now things are going to get more complicated. All he wanted was this day to end in peace not emotional frustration.

Luffy, who silently hid on the birds nest sprung out, he was waiting for everyone to be done at the kitchen so that he could sneak in and eat some midnight snacks from the fridge. Since the key went missing, he didn't think twice on stealing food when everyone's asleep. He secretly watched as Usopp left the kitchen, followed by Sanji and Robin, then the lights went off. He silently walked over to the door and turned the knob, dead silence filled the empty kitchen just like he thought it would. He made his way to the fridge, his mouth already watery as he imagined all the food stored in the fridge. Suddenly the lights got turned on, a blinding light that caused Luffy to crash head on with the fridge. "Ow!!! Dammit who is that??", Luffy rubbed his irritated eyes as strange footsteps closed in on him, he heard the sound of fine China hitting the marble countertop. He stood on his feet leaning on the wall as he tried to visualize the blurry image approaching him, _huh??,_ "Ss-sanji??". The cook smiled at Luffy, towering over him so that Luffy had trouble looking directly at his eyes due to the sudden bright light. "Did you forget that I'm on watch today ??" Luffy's lips parted but failed to voice his words, he wanted to make an excuse but he had none, he wanted to apologise for earlier but he had no idea what it was. He watched Sanji dump his cigarette in his ash tray, still closing in on him, Luffy found himself backing off. His back finally hit the wall, "San-sanji... I wanted to-", he felt those cold finger cup his face, startling him and before he knew it Sanji was leaning in. Luffy tasted his scented lips, skillfully brushing over his, it felt soft, delicate and it drew all his strength. Luffy felt weak on his knees, Sanji tilted his head, giving in and going for a second kiss, he brushed his hand againts Luffy's back, pulling him in. Luffy whimpered at the sudden force, Sanji slowly pulled away, bitting the younger one's lower lip in process. A moan escaped as he shuddered, Luffy was breathless and flustered, the kiss wasn't that long and Luffy was already a mess. He wanted more, he stared at the cook's face above, ready to beg if needed with glistering eyes. "Sanji....", his voice shook, Luffy was clutching his shirt, Sanji stared at the sight, definitely wanting to give him more, but that would only damage him. He pulled down his hat, covering his flushed face to stop the temptation. "Luffy...sorry but I just wanted to give back your kiss". He didn't have to see his face to know that Luffy was disappointed, jaws clenched he let go of his hat. "I knew you'd come so I made you something...just don't open the fridge or else we'll have nothing to eat tomorrow okay ?..." The raven hair clutched his hat, pulling it to cover his whole face, he felt the tip of his ears burning. "Okay...", He heard Sanji's footsteps fade, _return my kiss???_ He pursed his lips, failing to stop the tears flooding his eyes, Luffy was getting frustrated at everything going on, one moment Sanji is mad and the next he's all loving and feeding him "What do you really want??". Luffy murmured as tears flowed down his red cheeks, " and why does it feel like you're saying goodbye???" He wiped the tears away but they kept falling, "Where'd Usopp go??" He tried calming himself down, pretty much failing as he left to look for his sniper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I wanted to know if y'all mind if I add smutt at the end 😻😻


	8. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his intense meeting with the sniper, Zoro fights within himself to form a resolution, knowing very well that his plan isn't going to end well, he intends to proceed with his decision well aware of the regret that might erupt inside him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update 😔😔 I got lazy

Usopp curled on his bed, the soft cotton sheet covering his whole form, he wanted to shield himself and cry silently in the quiet night. The whole day was a bundle of emotions that left a sour taste in his mouth, all his hard work of creating distance between him and his friends ended up a big failure. None of them even noticed how hostile he tried to be, or was it that they didn't just care, they all treated him like usual. Whenever the sniper left to be alone, either Chopper or Luffy would follow to accompany him, he found it hard to say no to both of them, and that's how he started to soften. Going back to his old ways, he even bonded with Franky which left a certain swordsman surprised. Usopp couldn't tell how long he had cried, he didn't want to stop, he wanted to let it all go, the frustration that kept building in. He wanted everything to stop, go back in time and tell his old self that being cold to his crew will only do further damage. But isn't it useless to cry over spilt milk, it wasn't in his power anymore, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Usopp felt pathetic, crying like a baby over such an issues felt pathetic. He was angry at himself, _this is all my fault so why am_ _I_ _crying..._ He gritted his teeth to stop the sniffing, clutching the tear soaked sheet, he calmed himself at last. The room was quite, since it was only him, Franky and Zoro. None of them were snoring, they weren't that deep asleep since it hasn't been that long after dinner. Luffy also seemed to be quiet in his sleep too, _odd... Luffy's always snoring._ The sniper stirred up, he lowered his head to peep at bed beneath his, "Huhh?". Luffy wasn't there, his bed still a mess the way he left it in the morning. Usopp pursed his lips, worried on where the captain could be at such late hours. Crossing his arms, he decided to stay awake and wait for his captain, since he was sure Luffy would wake him up sooner or later when he arrives. 

A few minutes had passed when the door slowly opened, not a sound made due to the fine material used in it's invention. A silent sniff accompanied by footsteps, a short shadowy figure entered the room, "Luffy??...". Usopp watched the captain come to a halt on their bunk bed, he raised his head, tear stung eyes and shaky lips . "Usopp...c-can we sleep together", Luffy chocked on his words, failing to stop crying. His hands clutching the upper bed as he pleaded with the sniper, Usopp softened at the sight. He helped his captain climb up on his bed, his hands immediately holding onto the sniper's waist like his dear life depended on it. Words couldn't describe the comfort his heart felt, he needed this the most, being in the arms of Usopp released all the tension that burden his inner soul. He closed his eyes, nuzzling deeper into the sniper, the tears finally stopped and it made his whole body calm. "Luffy, why are you crying ?", Usopp pulled the captain closer, rubbing his back to calm him down. Luffy was crying, something the sniper couldn't stand seeing, even though he himself was having a pretty rough day, he'll put everything aside when it comes to his captain. And that he did, shoving his frustrating thoughts of the day away, he attended to Luffy, giving him all the emotional support he could, kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair. He showered him with never ending affection to stop the crying, Luffy didn't answer, he just wanted to be hold. Usopp furrowed his brows, surprised at how he understood the silence, it was enough. Enough for both of them, Luffy wanted to be hold, Usopp wanted a silent night, that's all they needed for this day to end. Luffy was the first to drift into deep sleep, his even breathing was a pleasant melody to the sniper. Usopp sighed, his shirt dumped with Luffy's tears, he ruflled his hair one last time, making the captain smile in his sleep. _We'll talk tomorrow then..._

Zoro's brows knitted, stirring in his sleep as rays of the morning sun landed on his eyelids. He wanted to catch some more sleep, despite the annoying chirping of the early birds and Franky being unreasonably loud, Zoro managed to sleep a little bit longer. His intentions today was to be the last one to awaken, he didn't want to see anyone's face the first thing in the morning. He wasn't in the best mood, his heart was too heavy to handle anything and his mind was aching with regret. _It had to be done...it was for the best, if_ _I_ _don't let go of him we'll both end up hurt._ Zoro sighed, massaging his temple to ease the banging pain, it's been hurting since yesterday. The pain seemed to increase as he trailed back in time, the sight of Usopp trying to read him, a heart warming sight. Zoro especially loved how concentrated those dark eyes stared at his face, the effort he had on trying to make the swordsman stay did nothing but add pain to the already tough situation. He was making it hard for Zoro to let him go, the way his hand almost touched him made the fire in his soul more fierce. It didn't do justice to his whole being, that tiny brush of touch and the calling of his name almost broke him, his whole body got enflamed and he could feel himself turning back. Was it not for the door being closed, Zoro would have gone back, answered the calling of his name and do whatever the sniper wanted him to do, he would have stayed and turned into Usopp's slave if it would have made him happy. He leaned back on the door, slowly dropping in frustration, he heard Usopp grumble something incoherent. His jaws clenched, the urge to break the door was slowly taking over him, _please calm down...shit calm_ down _Usopp!!!..._ , his stoic expression breaking down to pure anger. He's angry that Usopp wants to be next to him now, after everything that happened between them he had to choose now, when he's literally letting him go. _This is childish..._ he gritted his teeth, trying to calm down, the water dripping down his neck warmed to the heating of his body. _This whole thing is childish...why did you_ push _me away when you were going to call me back..._ "Hm??! What are you doing ?", Zoro narrowed his eyes at the cook.

 _Tch, just what I needed.._ the swordsman got to his feet, ignoring the cook's presence. "Shut up and mind your business", he clutched the dump towel on his shoulder and he walked towards the bathroom, he wanted to cool his head again. "Huuhhh??? What's with your shitty attitude!!", Zoro kept on walking, it's better not to engage in a fight with Sanji this round cause he wouldn't hold back with all this anger in him. He got to the bathroom and locked the door, he sighed out all the tension, not believing how he almost went berserk. Usopp was having full control of his emotions and it was concerning, what was really upsetting was that the sniper himself had no clue how his whole existence was affecting Zoro. He turned the handle, letting water dump his hot head, the cold feeling spreading throughout his scalp eased his rage. But the thoughts of his meeting with the sniper didn't seem to go away, he wanted it gone, everything, he was getting fed up with everything. His hand that Usopp brushed on was burning, funny how he wanted more of his touch but wanting to give him up at the same time. He let out a depressing chuckle, leaning forward to allow the water to hit his whole form. Fully clothed, Zoro wanted to wash away the despair that stained his soul, he wished for the water to clean off every string of emotion that formed due to this now familiar feeling. He watched the water get sucked into the drain, he imagined that's how his strange attraction to Usopp will go. Down the drain, forever forgotten and never to be reborn, it felt like betrayal, killing this undefined lust for touch without consulting both his heart and mind, since the two kept voicing different opinions in his lost soul. His mind trying to flee from this uncertainty, not able to name this difficult situation and wanting nothing to do with it. While his heart ached in loud beats, calling for Usopp, wanting him even if it's just to see him. Zoro leaned his head on the cold marbled wall, the water now at a violent pace, hitting the back of his neck. _What kind of pain is this..._ A weak smile formed on his face, it felt heavy, the clothes sticking to his skin were heavy, just like the emotion that was currently threatening his mental state. He heard the door open but didn't even bother to see who it is, "Zoro?? I thought you were already....are you wearing your clothes???!! You must really love water huh". The swordsman turned the handle, cutting off the flow of water, "I've had enough..." he muttered more to himself than a response to the half cyborg. He took off his shirt, squeezing the water out before hanging it on his shoulder. He stepped out of the shower, "Did you even enjoy that??", Franky watched as he dried his short hair, his short leaking a puddle of water that formed on his feet. "No..", he answered in all honesty, it felt like drowning but still having the ability to breath. Something kept chocking him, a strong grasp on his neck that couldn't go away no matter how long he stayed in the shower. _I really.. am at my limits..._. Zoro kept his brows narrowed, deciding on not to debate on this issue. He had done what he wanted to do and all that is left is to go to bed and call it a day.

His head was now cool, he left the bathroom, ignoring the cyborg who kept telling him how he's dripping wet. He had cooled off, that's what mattered, he went to bed early to avoid meeting with the sniper, just one peaceful night, without thinking about everything. Little did he know that it will all come back with a bang the following morning, the pain now being a little bit unbearable, he lifted his heavy eyelids. He heard the soft snore of Luffy, it wasn't loud as usual, _seems like I'm not the last one.._. He stirred up, ruffling his hair, his eyes half opened to avoid the harsh bright light of the sun. It was a new day and Zoro had one thing in his mind, to avoid the sniper at any cost, he didn't go through all that thinking for nothing. He stretched his stressed muscled, avoiding the thoughts of how this whole new strategy would make Usopp feel. His eyes landed on his bed, for a minute there Zoro heard his heart stop, his green eyes lost their motivation as they darkened. He felt his brows twitch, Usopp was nuzzling into Luffy's hair, clearly in peace as Zoro couldn't even hear him breathing. His toned skin had the complexion of honey under the yellow rays, the swordsman watched how his body rose and dropped in even pace, his fingers clutching onto Luffy's shirt, afraid of lossing him even though he's on his bed, right by his side. An odd urge to brush those locks that spread on the sniper's shoulder settled, Zoro didn't want that, he didn't want to listen to the voice inside him. The voice didn't hold back when saying all his desires, naming them one by one, not giving Zoro peace even at difficult situations. It was useless though, the swordsman already made up his mind, nothing would make him change his decision. He was ready for the regretful aftertaste, for whatever reaction Usopp would make, if it meant wanting inner peace with himself, and for Usopp not getting hurt with his actions. He dropped down from the bunker bed, silently, not wanting to wake up the two. _Its for the best...._ He didn't want to lie to himself, there was a bit of hesitation, a bit of fear and a load of regret. Then again, wasn't it just prioritizing Usopp over himself. His hands stopped on the doorknob, barely touching it, Zoro was amazed by the thought, he was only like this when it came to Luffy, because Luffy was his captain and he promised to be under him at any circumstance. So then why, why did Usopp suddenly appear, he became such an important factor in his everyday plan. His hands slowly grabbed the knob, clutching it, _stop thinking about it...it's useless now.._ the grip tightened, veins forming on his hands. He sighed, calming himself before quietly opening the door, it's going to be hard. Since even not thinking about the sniper was near to impossible, but the stubborn swordsman wasn't a person to give up without a fight. He left the room, leaving the two asleep, unaware of how close he was to break their bed and force them awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend for it to be this depressing 😀😀  
> Also I know this is mainly Zoro/Usopp and Sanji/Luffy but Usopp will forever be Luffy's salvation because he is a god 😤😤😤


	9. Shared secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy not able to hide the struggle he's going through over Sanji's act, decided to share the burden with the one he's fond of most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't get upset but I kinda wanted to add Sanji's perspective of what happened between him and Luffy on chapter 7 😅😅

Sanji lowered the heat of the cooker, he had just finished preparing breakfast for the crew, two of them still asleep. He watched as the eggs got fried, his mind was wandering off again and it made cooking hard. What happened yesterday was supposed to be forgotten, he bit the end of his unlit cigar, trying to regain focus but slowly losing the battle. It wasn't in his plan to heat up what happened between him and the captain, he originally planned on giving him one kiss, a little innocent kiss just like the one Luffy gave him. But the hunger that burned inside him couldn't wait, the moment his lips touched Luffy's soft plump one's, he couldn't hold back. He felt the raging beast inside him take over, his mind going blank and his body aching for Luffy to come closer. The first kiss wasn't enough, it only served as a tease and Sanji wasn't settling for any of that. He pulled him closer, making Luffy whimper, a pleasing noise that made the cook lean for a second kiss. The way his lips brushed softly against his, he felt how Luffy got weakened, his lips slowly parting. Sanji sadistic personality came to light, he wanted to devour Luffy right now, forget about everything and take him whole. He nibbled his lower lip, holding back a hum that was threatening to voice out over the pleasure he was experiencing, he was clearly loosing it. Forgetting what he agreed on, his main mission was to kiss Luffy back, a gentle kiss. If this goes on, they'll both get hurt by the aftermath, Sanji didn't want to scare the captain further. He took a whole gentle bite, pulling away to look at the red face, Luffy mourned in return. _You're really making this hard Luffy...,_ Sanji watched his eyes get teary, clearly begging. His trembling hands were holding on to his shirt, he was a mess. "Sanji....", the cook felt his whole body enflame at the calling. If Luffy had spoken in the same shaky voice again Sanji would have stripped him right there, but with the little self control he saved, the cook pulled the captain's hat down. Covering the inviting flushed face, begging for a kiss when Sanji was ready to do even more.

 _If I don't_ _stop...tch I'll be using you..._ Sanji let go of his hat "I knew you'd come so I made something for you, just don't open the fridge or else we'll have nothing to eat tomorrow okay ?" Sanji left without looking back, knowing if he stayed a second later he would have changed his mind. He failed in giving Luffy his innocent kiss back, failed in delivering his own message. Even though he told Luffy that he just wanted to return the kiss, he doubted the naive captain would understand. Sanji walked towards the boys cabin, feeling like a complete failure. It didn't go as he planned, _hehh when has anything involving Luffy go according to plan..._ he sighed. All he wanted now was to smoke, the day was a tough one and him being on watch made it worse. He stopped at the door when he noticed Zoro leaning on it, rage painted on his face, he looked like he was battling with his inner demons. "Hhm?? What are you doing ?", the swordsman didn't even bother to look at the cook. "Shut up and mind your own business", he just got up and started walking away, "Huuhh???! What's with your shitty attitude". _Rude as always..._ Sanji however chose not to engage with Zoro, he noticed how furious he looked, it was clear that he wasn't his usual self. "Better to just leave it for tommorow", he murmured to himself as he opened the door, his eyes landing on the sniper sitting on the floor. Usopp didn't seem to notice him, he looked deep in thoughts, he had his arms crossed and eyes intensely staring at the wall infront of him."Usopp...", Sanji called out, startling the sniper. His brows were still furrowed and he had the same face Zoro had, "Did something happened between you two...I just met that shitty swordsman and he looked like he just got beaten up". Sanji watched as the anger in Usopp cooled, his eyes soften, a brief hesitation settling in them. "Nothing.... it's just...he... nothing, nothing happened", Usopp bit his lip in frustration, he didn't want to talk about it and Sanji could obviously tell. _Something definitely happened..._ the cook sighed, walking towards the sniper, "You know, you're really not good at hiding stuff, if you don't want to talk about it you could just say so." He ruflled the sniper's hair who pouted in return, "if you need someone to talk to... I'm always here." Sanji couldn't see the small smile that formed on Usopp, he walked to his closet, taking out his towel.

"By the way, have you seen Luffy... I could have sworn I saw him a while ago but now..." Sanji froze, there was a foreign feeling crawling inside him, he didn't like the way Usopp was concerned about Luffy. _No....I can't get jealous over that, I don't even have the right to..._ the cook shook his head, averting the evil thought. He always succeeded in not letting his emotions blind him, so why is he getting jealous right now. _Is it because I've chosen to give him up ? allowing anyone to have him...but haven't they both been like this... always concerned about each other... willing to risk it all..._ "Sanji...", The cook didn't even realize he was slowly tearing the cotton fabric, a concerned sniper besides him. "Are you okay...you seem to be tearing up your towel", Sanji clenched his jaw, _great... just perfect. What a way to conceal your emotions..._ "Aahhh yeah I'm fine, just got a little carried away", he nervously laughed hoping Usopp would play it off. The sniper pursed his lips, not convinced, "but... your towel ?" Sanji brows furrowed, he couldn't come up with a good excuse for this. He felt the sniper intensely stare at him, as if trying to catch the lie Sanji was trying to think of, "Yeah...do you wanna stitch it up for me". Usopp dropped his hands, "No", he deadpanned before walking away, not giving the blonde cook a chance to voice. "What great friends you all are!!", Sanji palmed his face, unimpressed at how he could easily have avoided this from the start. Also shocked at how heartless the sniper could really be, he stared at the torn fabric in his hands. He really should learn to control his feelings, something like this was one of the main reasons why he chose to let Luffy go. If the captain got scared at little affection, how would he handle him being envious of his mere friendship with the sniper. _Is it really even friendship..._ He turned towards the sniper who was now on Luffy's bed, _should I ask...no never mind, I should just hide it, try and conceal everything like that stupid moss head..._ Sanji sighed. The one thing that actually impressed Sanji about Zoro was his ability to stay calm, expressionless when asked about his opinion, he could lie if he wanted to and walk scott free. But even Sanji knows that Zoro wouldn't stoop that low, back then though, the swordsman facade was breaking. Sanji saw the struggle of staying calm in those raging green eyes, he was forcing himself to stay put. _I know it has something to do with you...Usopp... lately you two have been rather tensed when together.._. He closed the small door of his closet, staring at the sniper, Usopp caught his eyes, "I hope you're not expecting me to help you, you clearly did that to yourself". Sanji's brows knitted, "Tch- I don't need your help anyways..", he grumbled while walking away from the room.

It was his day to stand on watch, he climbed up the birds nest, settling down and lightning a cigarette. _I'll have to ask one day...if they really are...then Usopp will take great care of you..._ A sad smile painted the cook's face, the moon light climbing his form. He didn't know how long he sat there in silence until he heard footsteps, slow footsteps, trying to be quiet but failing. There was some light sniffing, accompanied by hiccups. He stirred up on the seat, paying close attention to the footsteps, it was coming from the kitchen. _Could that be..._ "Luffy ??!", the cook whispered to himself. He walked towards the window, his eyes immediately identified the captain, he kept rubbing his eyes, his pace slow. "Are you...crying??!", he was crying, failing to stop no matter how much he wiped the tears away. Sanji wanted to comfort him, jump out of the birds nest and stop Luffy from crying but how ? How does he comfort someone who got scared when all he did was offer affection. His hands gripped the apron, tightening the grip till his fingers grew numb, he wanted to help Luffy, hug him , do anything that will stop the tears. But didn't he agree on letting the younger one go? didn't he kiss him goodbye ? Wasn't he going against his own words ? _Tch... I'm sorry Luffy...but I really don't know what to do..._ Sanji watched in deep remorse as Luffy entered the boys room, _I really don't..._ "Oi Sanji...Sanji...SANJI???!" The cook shot his eyes to the kitchen door, startled at the calling as his mind drifted back to the present. "Are you trying to burn the whole ship??!!", he raised a brow, still confused. A chocking fog was slowly forming in the kitchen due to the burnt eggs, _Eh!! Aaaah!!!_ Sanji quickly turned off the cooker, the eggs completely burned to crisps. He dumped the frying pan into the sink, hoping the stains would go away. "Geez what were you even thinking about I called you like six times already", Sanji turned towards the half cyborg, guilt all over his face. "My bad, just tired from the shift last night", he nervously laughed. Franky shrugged, understanding the excuse, "Well as long as you're okay", the cook watched him leave before turning back at the cooker. _I thought I left it on low heat... Dammit!!! This is what happens when I think about you..._

He massaged his temple, composing himself, no matter how many times he warned himself his mind would always end up thinking about Luffy. Even after chosing to let go of the captain his heart still calls out his name, how was Luffy doing after last night anyways ? _hmh he's probably still sleeping..._ The cook sighed, it was better to just clean up the mess rather than thinking about a lost cause. Luffy on the other hand was already awake, he chose to stay in bed right besides Usopp, waiting for him to wake up so that he could eat breakfast with him. He was laying on Usopp's chest, his hands still on his waist as he listened to the sniper's heartbeats. A soothing sound, loud enough to distract his thoughts but soft enough to leave him dazed, Luffy sighed, finally relaxed. His body was fully restored with strength and he had a lifetime amount of energy ready to burst any seconds. Luffy sighed in relaxation, his body moving in the same motion as Usopp's, it felt nice. Nothing could spoil this moment, or so he thought, _hhhhmmm_ _I'm kinda hungry.._ His stomach growled in immediate response, Luffy pursed his lips, staring at the sleeping sniper, "Usopp...how long are you gonna sleep??" He whined at the unresponsive sniper, his stomach still growling. Luffy tried shaking his hands, waking him up but Usopp just stirred in his sleep, irritating the captain. Luffy sat on his lap, narrowing his eyes on the sniper below him, he pinched both his cheeks not stoping when he earned a murmur from Usopp. Luffy watched his brows furrow, lips twitching as the pain slowly became unbearable. Usopp lifted his heavy eyelids, the first thing he felt was immense pain on his face, still half asleep, he couldn't comprehend where this pain was coming from, and why was Luffy all smiles on top of him. His hands reached for his cheeks, surprised at touching Luffy's hands instead of the skin on his face. "Huhh ?", he traced his arms all the way to Luffy's elbow, making the captain laugh, "Hey now, what are you trying to do this early in the morning??!" He grinned down at the confused sniper, _huh ?..._ Usopp blinked at the question, his mind waking up. Luffy watched how those sharp dark eyes gained concentration, "Usopp...I didn't know you were this pretty". Usopp brows twitched, he didn't fully understand what Luffy said in the first few seconds, then his face got all hot and he was now wide awake, "G-get off me you idiot stop saying such things in the morning!!!" He lifted both legs to shove off the happy captain, Luffy fell off the bed, landing on the floor miraculously unharmed. "Shishishishi sorry, but you really are pretty !", the sniper wasn't not prepared for such affectionate words at this hour, his cheeks turning pink with every passing second. "STOP", he threw his blanket at Luffy which really did zero damage. 

He watched Luffy cuddle with his blanket, he covered his whole body with it only leaving his face exposed, _what are you...you know what never mind.._ "Why did you wake me up ? its too early" He slumped back on his bed, now cold from the lack of body warmth the two had made. Usopp wanted more sleep, he still felt exhausted, he was the last one to fall asleep between them. Luffy extended his arms, grabbing the sides "Because I got hungry", his face popped up, still covered in Usopp's blanket. He placed himself above the sniper again, sitting on his laps, Usopp didn't have the energy to protest. He watched Luffy take a deep sniff of his blanket, "Now I'll smell like you", Usopp massaged his temple, _I don't think I'll ever get used to you..._ "You could have just left without me you know". Luffy pursed his lips, the happiness in his face slowly decreased, he averted his eyes, staring at the bed rather than the sniper. Usopp noticed the sudden gloom, "Luffy...is this about yesterday ?", he stirred up to look at the captain's face. Hesitation in his ever bright eyes, "Mmmh", Luffy hummed, still not looking at Ussop's face. "If you're not ready to talk about it, it's okay", Luffy felt guilty stab his heart, he didn't want to keep anything a secret from Usopp, anyone but Usopp. But this whole situation, won't it be a burden to his sniper too, it's not that Luffy doubts Usopp but he feels like Usopp would go through the same thing he's experiencing right now. He looked back at those concerned eyes, his heart warmed at the expression on Usopp's face, "If I tell you.... would you let me hug you". Usopp brows narrowed, _you idiot..._ "Of course ", Luffy smiled, throwing himself at Usopp who got startled at the sudden force. "Tch I thought you meant _after_ _telling_ me ?", Luffy just hummed, resting his head on the sniper's shoulder. "Usopp.... I wanna tell you like this...", Usopp stiffened, Luffy's tone changed. He couldn't grasp what it was but whatever happened must've dealt him a heavy blow, the sniper rubbed his hand on his back, tightening the hug just the way Luffy liked it.

"Heeeeeh????!! HE KISSED YOU!!!!!", Luffy let go of the sniper's neck and grabbed his shoulders, "WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD IDIOT!!" he shook the already startled sniper. Usopp couldn't believe a word that the captain uttered, Sanji, the perverted woman loving cook actually kissed Luffy?? And it wasn't just an ordinary kiss but the lips one. Luffy panicked as he tried to get Usopp to shut up, keeping it a secret from him was already stressful, he did not need to go through this. Usopp grabbed the captain's hands, stopping him from the shaking, "Luffy...are you being honest ?". Luffy bit his lips, Usopp had his head down so he couldn't see his face, "Of course I am you know how terrible I am at lying, and I can't keep a secret from you" The sniper automatically raised his head at the last part, he wore the same panic as Luffy. This made Luffy panic even more, "I didn't want to tell you anything yesterday cause I was scared you'll feel the same thing I'm feeling and now look you're also panicking and I kn-" Usopp pulled him into a hug, he had spotted tears in the captain's eyes, he didn't want to see Luffy crying a second time. "Luffy, I'm okay, it's just shocking you know... don't worry I'm okay" Luffy too didn't want to cry, crying would only make the sniper worry, he clutched Usopp's shirt, trying hard to prevent the tears from falling. "Is that what made you cry" Luffy nodded, easing to the patting of his back. _Is that why Sanji was also acting strange earlier in the day... everything's adding up together but there's still something missing..._ "Usopp....do you think he meant to say goodbye ?". Usopp stared at the ceiling in thought, Luffy's situation was kinda hard to understand, Sanji was in love but with Luffy, Luffy being Luffy doesn't understand, Sanji kissing him and apologizing, making Luffy cry, Luffy thinking it's goodbye. _Geez...what even is this..._ "I'm sure Sanji didn't mean it that way, maybe he wanted to say goodnight", Luffy leaned back, sitting at Usopp's laps again. "But I usually don't kiss you goodnight on the lips", Usopp brows furrowed. He had a point there, crossing his arms, the sniper tried to think of a way to get Luffy to understand. "Maybe that's just how Sanji says it", he stared at the captain, clearly unimpressed. "Well.....that's lame, a goodnight kiss is supposed to help you sleep, that didnt help me sleep!", the sniper sighed. If he was having it hard like this then Sanji was definitely having it worse, "Ah I know!!! We should start giving each other goodnight kisses on the lips from now on" Usopp narrowed his eyes at the naive captain, not even hesitating the sniper flicked a finger on the captain's head. "Moron!! That only makes the situation worse" 

Luffy pouted, rubbing his forehead _, but I don't get it..._ Usopp sighed, ruffling the almost crying captain's hair, "Luffy...if we do that Sanji's gonna get hurt". Luffy hummed, he didn't really understand why Sanji will get hurt but the fact that one of his crew mate hurting because of his actions is enough. "Usopp....can I ask for one more favor ?", his eyes glowed immediately. _Ahhh yes...there it is, puppy dog eyes, you want something you know very well I'll say no to..._ The sniper rolled his eyes, "What is it ?". Luffy took his blanket and covered himself, shielding his face this time, "Well....since I'm still uncomfortable with being around Sanji...". Usopp paused, staring at the blanket Luffy was under, was it a serious favour his asking ?. _I mean Sanji's in it so it must be serious_... "I was wondering if you could get me my food ?". Usopp felt a nerve snap , _Tch- this little.._ "IS EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR LIFE JUST FOOD??!! CAN'T YOU HONESTLY THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE??!!" He grabbed Luffy's neck under the blankets, pulling him up and slamming him down on the bed, payback he assumes. Luffy just giggled, it didn't hurt at all, and deep down he knew Usopp agreed without saying a word, "But you love me", he answered back making Usopp blush and more irritated. "Who taught you such dirty tricks???!", Usopp tightened his grip on the rubber boy's neck. "Oi Luffy, Usopp if you guys don't wake up soon you'll miss breakfa-", Usopp stopped his attempt on choking his captain, who was just laughing at the harmless act. Franky stared at the two, his eyes having a difficult time trying to process the scene, to him Usopp was committing murder and Luffy was high on something cause he was definitely suffocating but then again why was he laughing?? "I'm just going to pretend I didn't see anything..." the half cyborg closed the door, still trying to grasp the crime he just walked into. _Why is everyone acting so weird.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to deliver SanLu's first kiss and I haven't forgotten so please wait for it 😤😤😤


	10. Conflicted Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension settles among some of the crew members, a result of what they assumed to be the best decision for both themselves and the ones they suddenly fell for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned on this chapter to have two parts but then that would just stretch the story. Yeah another late update hi 😀❤️❤️

Breakfast was more quiet than usual, the sound of silverware and water splashing eased the uncomfortable silence. Was it that the ever loud captain wasn't on the table ? Nami couldn't grasp what was wrong, she had already sent Franky to wake up the two but it's not only them who were usually loud. Sanji and Zoro were also awfully quiet , normally they would have a fight over the most ridiculous thing, the last time those two quarreled was two days ago. Nami watched how the two seemed to be in a world of their own, even though they were both acting like their usual selves. She didn't miss the oddness in their behavior too, Zoro walking out of the boys bathroom fully clothed and wet like he just got rained on last night and now Sanji being distracted while cooking and almost burning the ship. It wasn't in their nature, this has never happened before, even though Nami hasn't been with them for long. _Maybe I'm overthinking...as long as I'm not directly involved....._ she sighed, taking a sip of her coffee, Nami decided not to hammer into the thought any more. Unaware of a pair of captivating blue eyes analyzing her face as she averted the thought, Robin could sense that Nami was actually catching up with everything, well not everything but at least she could feel how unnatural the air was. Something inside her wanted the navigator to unfold everything by herself, maybe then she could help Usopp and Luffy who were plain blind to the undefined effect they were forcing on Zoro and Sanji. Nami caught the stare, a blush forming on her cheeks when Robin smiled at her, she quickly drifted her eyes, choosing to stare at her plate. Robin giggled at the innocent act, _then again you have problems of your own..._ "Robin, what's making you laugh ?" Chopper voiced noticing how happy she was. "Nothing, just the thought of Zoro bathing fully clothed seems ridiculous", she smirked, patting the reindeer's head. All eyes shot at Zoro who only narrowed his eyes at the teasing "Shut up", Chopper joined in laughing. _Odd..._ While the three kept laughing at Zoro, Sanji was quiet, normally he would contribute to piss the swordsman even more but right now he was miraculously silent. He didn't even turn around to laugh, still concentrated on the half done dishes. Nami watched as he stared at the puddle of water in the sink, soaked dishes waiting to be scrubbed, he wasn't here, again he's lost in his own thoughts. _Honestly...what's going on_ _?_ Sanji dipped his hands in the water, pausing as if to feel the cold water engulf his arm. He pulled out a plate and started to wipe the stubborn stains, _you're all acting weird..._

The door to the kitchen opened, revealing the half cyborg. "Oh Franky, did you wake them up ?" Franky sighed, taking a seat at the counter, "Yeah... but they were already awake..... doing stuff...". Both Zoro and Sanji froze, a soapy plate clinging on the cook's hand while Zoro's glass of water stopped mid air. It only lasted for a few seconds, but those seconds were enough for Nami to spot how the two paused before going back to whatever they were doing. The swordsman face was expressionless as usual, Nami couldn't see Sanji's though, but she assumed that it was just the same. It wasn't, his brows were narrowed and he kept bitting the end of his cigarette. _What kind of stuff ????_ he gritted his teeth, a vein forming on his forehead as he tried not to voice. "Hehh?? Isn't Luffy hungry ? What could they be doing ?" Nami placed her coffee cup on the table, invested in knowing what made Luffy stay in bed for so long. "Well....it's super hard to explain...all I saw was Usopp being on top of Luffy and-", the sound of a chair being dragged on the wooden floor and glass suddenly shattering interrupted the half cyborg's explanation. Zoro was suddenly out of his seat, he stared back at the cook, Sanji had broken a glass with his hand. "Sa-SANJI???!! Are you okay??!! Your hand??" Chopper rushed to the cook, passing Zoro who was on his leave, making his way out of the kitchen not even concerned about what just happened. Sanji also looked unbothered, tiny pieces of glass stuck on the palm of his hand. He was bleeding, not that much but there was no pain either, he stared at the puddle of water in the sink, his blood now darkening it's colour. He didn't want to listen to Franky any further, clearly upset, he exhaled to calm his inner self. "I'm okay, a glass just slid past my fingers...", he lied to the concerned doctor who already had his injured hand, analyzing the scratches. "But...Sanji it's your hand !!!", Chopper stared at the cook, he still had the same expression on his face. His blue eyes unfocused, _does it really matter...I've been hurt deeper than this..._ "It's just a scratch Chopper, I'm fine. Chopper wasn't convinced, he hated the sight of blood especially on people he cared so deeply about. "Sanji....let me take care of it, you hate getting your hands hurt right ? Let me do my job", the cook stared at him, determination written all over his face. Sanji knew he couldn't convince him this round, but he really couldn't feel anything. It didn't hurt no matter how bad the wound looked like, or was it the anger blinding his pain, _it doesn't matter anymore..._

"Alright, I'll come with you just wait till I finish doing the dishes", the reindeer narrowed his eyes, it wasn't a good idea to use his injured hand to wash the dishes, then again this is Sanji he's talking about, anything to do with the kitchen was always taken seriously. "Okay, I'll wait", the cook went back to washing the dishes, numb to the piercing sensation he got as his wound got exposed to the soapy water. Nami and Robin watched in silence, both of them saw the lie behind the cook's calm stance. Everyone knew how much Sanji cared for his hands, for him to get hurt even in the slightest way on his hand and brush it was strange. "Oi are you sure you should do that with an injury ?", Franky watched as Sanji kept washing the dishes, not even flinching when soap bubble coated his hands. "If he says he's fine then he's fine... don't worry about him", Nami rested her head on her palm. _But_ _I_ _really hope you're okay...._ The three finished their breakfast in silence, Sanji finally done with the dishes, he walked out for the med room with Chopper. "Franky, can you tell us what really happened when you walked in on Usopp and Luffy". Franky shrugged at Robin, "Like I said, it's really hard to explain...Usopp was killing luffy but the bro just laughed it off, are they usually like this ?" Nami facepalmed as Robin laughed. "So they're just playing around ?? And here I was getting concerned !!", the navigator sighed. A little bit eased knowing that they were alright but the fact that they were last to wake up still didn't add up, "Arch- Luffy !!! Stop clinging on my neck like that you'll kill me ah- stop that !!!" Usopp's voice echoed as the two neared the kitchen. "But Usooooopp...he could still be there", Luffy whined, his hands stretching as the sniper continued walking towards the kitchen, ignoring the captain. "I already told you I saw him leaving so stop stretching and let go of me I'm hungry !!", Usopp entered the kitchen, an irritated look on his face with Luffy's hands wrapped around his neck. "Oh Usopp, good morning !", the three watched the sniper struggle to drag the whinny captain. "See !!! He's not here", Luffy pouted, his eyes scanning the whole kitchen before proceeding to sit with the three. "Who are you looking for ? Or in this situation....who are you two avoiding ?", Robin smiled, directly at the captain who just narrowed his brows and averted his eyes. "W-why would you think that ?", _it's nice how you can't hide the truth..._ Robin knew what she was doing, she wanted to know why Luffy was trying hard not to meet with the cook. Something must have happened, and now that Usopp is also involved with the duo, he has either discovered Sanji's love for the captain or his being a gullible good friend. _Maybe both..._ She watched Usopp smack the back of the captain's head and placed his heavy breakfast by his side "How many times have I told you to stop lying ? You're not good at it!!". Luffy wanted to cry but the sight of food infront of him made the pain go away. Usopp sat besides him, eating the food Sanji had set aside for the two of them. "Wow...you two really are violent" Franky watched in awe as Luffy finished his second plate, barely a minute had elapsed. 

"Hhm ? No not at all, we're actually good friends ", the sniper smiled. Of course Franky had a hard time believing that, then agat the two were rarely apart. He shrugged, "If you say so.", the half cyborg left the table, taking a bottle of cola from the fridge and exiting the kitchen. Robin also rose up, taking her plates and Nami's, starling her. "Nami-san, why don't we go back so that I can give you that back massage that you always wanted...", Nami felt her face heat up at the suggestion. She rubbed her sudden cold palms under the table, "you've been restless lately and Chopper seems busy so why don't I do it". Nami felt her whole world spin, not able to grasp what going on with her body, "Ummmm...okay, if you don't mind". Robin smiled at the red face, she dumped their dishes in the sink and proceed to wash them. Helping Sanji do some light chores since he seemed hurt, "well...then I'll go wait." Nami stood up, a little bit too fast making Usopp and Luffy stare, "Oi Nami.... why's your face so red ?". Luffy voiced with his mouthful, the navigator fisted her hands, she didn't want to look up after what Luffy just said. "Shut up!!", she whacked the captain's head and stormed out, embarrassed and all shaken up. "Mmmmmhhh", Luffy leaned his head on Usopp, the sniper just sighed at the pitiful sight, rubbing where it hurts. "Why did she hit me...all I did was ask a question....", Luffy pouted, still eating but insisted on being caressed. "There there, she probably lost some money or she's having a bad day". Robin couldn't help but smile at the warm sight, Usopp really knew how to handle the captain. One look at the two and one might mistake them for a couple, _Oh...._ Robin narrowed her eyes at the thought, is this why Zoro and Sanji have been worked up lately ? Before everything got tensed up the two were never like this, was it before they realized they were attracted to them ? _I see...it must be really hard for them, to see someone this close to the one they love...._ "Robin.. what's wrong ?", Usopp noticed how she stared at him and Luffy. She smiled, done with the dishes "Ah nothing, I was just thinking...well then I'll be going", Usopp pushed the captain away from his chest. "Stop crying and finish your food, you're staining my clothes dammit". Luffy half heartedly obliged, going back to eating, he stared at his plate, his appetite slowly disappearing as an unpleasant thought popped up. The sniper noticed how he kept poking his food, "Luffy, are you thinking about it again ?", the latter nodded, not bothering to look at Usopp. "Usopp....you promised to stay by my side right ?", he stared back at the sniper, a worrisome colour in his eyes. Usopp pulled his chair closer, little space between them "of course, I don't plan on doing anything but that." A small smile formed on the captain's face, a little bit relieved since the sniper remembered his word, he didn't want to see the cook anytime soon. He was aware that he couldn't hide from him forever but, he just wanted a little more time, space to be precise. Usopp watched how lost in thought he was, until he finally got back to his usual self. "I know !! We can go fishing just me and you the whole day !! Maybe even invite Zoro!!"

Usopp pursed his lips at the suggestion, fishing the whole day wasn't an issue but the Zoro part, "Luffy...you know we can't really fish all day ?". Luffy narrowed his brows, finishing his plate "Why not ?? It'll be fun ", the sniper sighed. He wasn't against the idea but didn't it just seem to obvious, if they were going to act they should do it in a professional way. "I have a better idea, one that will make sure you eat and hide from Sanji the whole day !", he smirked at the captain, explaining only the basic since his attention span was something one should not count on. "Are you sure that would work ?", the sniper nodded, it wasn't a huge plan. All he wanted was for Luffy to be himself and then he'll be the one to do the acting. "Of course it will, it's _my plan_ after all", Luffy just finished his fourth plate. Satisfied, he sighed and laid his head on the table, "But why should I stay here, I'll be all alone...", Usopp raised a brow, he just discussed everything with the captain and he still doesn't understand. "Like I said, you should stay here while I go ask for Sanji's where about. Besides, he rarely stays in the kitchen during these hours." Luffy hummed, not interested in anything the sniper has to say anymore, "Okay okay, I'll just take a nap and wait for you". Usopp massaged his temple, "Sure, do that. It's better than you moving around." He sighed, staring at the captain one last time before leaving, _its_ _a_ _good thing we woke up late..or else we could have met Sanji._ He silently closed the door, knowing very well how fast Luffy could catch a nap, he didn't want to wake him up. _Now....who should_ _I_ _go to first..._ Usopp tapped his chin in thought as he walked, if Sanji isn't in the kitchen that means he's either serving the girls or smoking. _But Nami and Robin were still at the table when we woke up so that means...._ The sniper shot his eyes at the cook's usual smoking place, empty. _Strange...if he wasn't flirting with Nami or Robin...and he wasn't smoking or cooking at the kitchen..._ He halted in his tracks, crossing his arms, he couldn't think of where the cook could be and what could he be doing. _Mmmmhhh, ah, maybe he's fighting with Zoro....but then again...has any of their fights ever been this quiet..._ Usopp furrowed his brows, the last suggestion made him tense a bit, half of him hoped that the cook really was fighting with Zoro and that for some reason they were quiet while the other half hoped not since he really wasn't ready to see the swordsman. He couldn't describe the feeling but just by thinking of Zoro, guilt filled his inner being, he planned on apologizing for being so hostile to him but then again what could he say. Would Zoro understand that he only did that cause he thought some space would help ? there's also the problem of how he thought Zoro took him for a weakling which proved to be wrong due to his own misjudgement.

Usopp sighed in frustration, he had a lot of things to say to the swordsman. _Will he even listen..._ He got back into walking as doubts clouded his mind, now that he's thinking of it, he really doesn't know Zoro that well. All he knows is that he's strong... _really strong,_ hot headed sometimes, hard to argue, stoic, bad at directions, _really bad..._ The sniper laughed, unaware of the form walking towards his direction. "That's nice and all....but it really won't help me know if Zoro will listen or not..", he muttered to himself, but it was loud enough for the approaching person. The form suddenly halted upon hearing the sniper's words, "Aahhh...this is hard, where's Sanji anyways... Eh ?". Usopp noticed two feet infront of his, he didn't even notice how far he had walked and know he was right in front of Zoro. _Okay God, Universe, Fate whoever the hell is in charge...I don't need such luck right now thank you..._ The sniper swallowed hard before raising his head, his eyes met the same expressionless face. "Zoro....", There was no answer, he only stared back with those stern eyes, there was something solemn swimming in his eyes. Their stunning, dark green held a truth that his face could not hide, Zoro noticed how concentrated Usopp had become. "What is it ?...", his deep voice startled the sniper, he watched how Usopp gathered all the courage he had and calmed himself. No sign of hesitation in those dark eyes, his stance was also firm, "I... wanted to apologise...". Usopp didn't want to miss the any slight change in those eyes, he wanted to see if his sincere apology could fix whatever he did to the swordsman. But nothing happened, his eyes still had the same aura, the sniper narrowed his brows, Zoro was still unresponsive, the air was getting thicker with tension. "About what ?", Usopp bit his lip at the uninterested tone, _about everything!!! Jeez cut me some slacks can't you see how hard I'm trying??!!!_ The sniper clutched both his hands into fists, trying to stop the inner panic that was about to erupt "Last night...I'm sorry I didn't listen, you didn't mean it that way...and I...I was stubborn..." Zoro stared in complete silence, it wasn't fair, Usopp was really trying his best and Zoro didn't show any signs of interest. _But_ _I_ _can't get upset can_ _I_ _?...._ "Okay.. ", the swordsman averted his eyes and walked past Usopp. _Thats it ??!!...._ "Tch- Wait !!" The sniper quickly turned and grabbed Zoro's arm, just in time before he slid past him. "Is that all ? That's all you can say ??!", he didn't even turn back when Usopp grabbed his hand. This made the sniper upset, he had the right to be, it was wrong, what Zoro was doing right now wasn't a nice thing to do. An uncomfortable silence settled between them which made the sniper tighten his grip, Zoro's form twitched, a fast motion that the sniper missed. He turned back to see an angry expression on Usopp's face, but he still put on the same annoying poker face. "Is there really anything else that needs to be said", Usopp's lips parted, taken aback at the lifeless sentence. His eye color darkened, hurt, that's what he felt, he stared back at Zoro, tears glistering his eyes. "Fine....Have it your way...", he slowly let go of his grip, his fingers brushing against the swordsman's, "I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry but it seems like you don't care". _Not that_ _I_ _want you to care...._ his brows knitted, not wanting to be in this current situation anymore, " guess I should go now..."

Usopp turned back and walked away, enraged, all he wanted was to clear things up with the ever expressionless Zoro and now he doesn't even want to look at his face. _If you didn't want to listen to me you could have just told me..._ "Not make me feel pathetic like that " he grumbled, walking away at an even faster pace. Zoro heard his last words crystal clear, he watched as Usopp stomped towards the boys room, banging the door behind him. Zoro narrowed his eyes at the sharp noise, a piercing pain on his chest, he continued walking towards his destination. His facade slowly breaking, that was torturous, his eyes now darkening with absolute pain. Usopp's last words still ringing in his brain, "I'm sorry...Usopp", Zoro halted, he couldn't make it to the kitchen in this state. He leaned his shoulder on the wooden wall, his brows knitted as the bitter taste of regret coloured his tongue. No matter how hard he tried to swallow it down, his ache for the sniper would bounce back twice as much. _Tch..twice is an understatement.._ he gave up on the mental struggle, allowing himself to slide lower, his back now fully leaning against the wall. "I didn't mean to treat you like that...", He gritted his teeth, veins forming on his forehead. _This is how it's supposed to be..._ He had insisted on keeping the conversation shallow, less words to fasten the pace and to create some space between them. But that only added fuel to the already fiery Usopp, Zoro wasn't blind to the sudden driving force in the sniper's eyes, the way he was so close to read the sadness in his own eyes made the swordsman break on the inside. Even though he put on his usual stoic impression, the guilt and pain seemed to find their way in, the touch Usopp had gave him made it even harder to look back at the snipper. If he did look back, he would have fallen, forgotten everything he swore never to do and just embrace the sniper, hold him cause he was the only thing that seemed to matter. Zoro banged his head against the wall, his jaws clenched to stop the daydream from corrupting his thoughts. "Dammit...this wasn't supposed to happen", he cursed behind his gritted teeth, even after all that Zoro still heard that stubborn voice in his heart telling him to run after the sniper, call for him and stay right by his side. He sighed on feeling the after effect of hitting the back of his skull on the wooden wall, the pain wasn't enough to numb the one stabbing his heart, but it was enough to stop him from thinking.

Sanji walked off from the med room, his hand wrapped neatly in band-aid, he wanted to smoke since he wasn't completely calm. It only took thirty minutes for Chopper to treat his hands and carefully remove the pieces of glass on his wound, turns out there were many of them and that could've lead to something even far worse. He heard the banging of a door, _hmm_.... _never mind..._ Averting the concern Sanji took out his lighter and lit his cigarette, it's been half an hour since he left the kitchen. _Those two should be awake by now....I almost forgot..._ The cook made his way towards the kitchen, _why's the door locked..._ He pushed the door open, a soothing silence just like he loved it. He walked in surprised to see half of the morning dishes done, "Heh ! Even the table is cle-" His voice trailed off when his eyes met a sleeping Luffy on the table. His snoring was soft and he seemed to be mumbling something, Sanji's eyes softened at the pure sight, his heartbeat picking up a faster as he neared the captain. "Meeeeeeeaaaaaaatttt~", he was drooling and kept voicing out incoherent words that the cook assumed to be food. Sanji chuckled, giving into the temptation of brushing off the raven locks from Luffy's face "Are you hungry ?", he whispered back. His hand now diving deep into Luffy's hair, the captain just hummed, encouraging the cook to steal some more skinship. Sanji let his hand brush the captain's cheek, touch his lips and settle on his chin, he was going against his own words. _Screw it all...._ he leaned in, kissing the sleeping boy's nose and proceeding to litter more on his forehead. _Luffy....wake up so that_ _I_ _can have you...I don't want to wait any longer,_ _I_ _simply can't...._ Luffy scrunched his nose at the tickling sensation. This made Sanji even more wild, "You can't just act cute like that.....and expect me to be fine". Luffy stirred in his sleep, Sanji's voice was almost waking him up, that was something both of them did not want to happen. His stomach growled, "Mmmmmmmm" he whined in his sleep, earning a chuckle from the cook. "Alright I'll cook something from you" Sanji went back to the counter, allowing Luffy to have a peaceful nap. It didn't take long for the captain to wake up, the first thing that really stirred him up was the sweet aroma of meat, Luffy felt his mouth get all watery, "Is...is that meat I'm smelling ???" His eyes lit up as he sniffed the whole kitchen. It wasn't a dream, the sweet smell was to real for it to be his imagination, "Where is it where is it where is it where is it". His eyes frantically searched the whole kitchen, this time only looking for meat. "Oh, you're awake ! I wasn't expecting you to be up so soon", Luffy jolted at the direction of where the voice was coming from. It knocked him off of his trance, he felt his blood run cold as the familiar footsteps closed in.

The captain swallowed hard at the cook's form now infront of him, "You kept crying in your sleep that your hungry, so I made some food." He smiled at the nervous boy below him. He spotted the urging need to flee in his eyes, _I won't let you though..._ "Luffy.... don't lie to me this time, I won't play along okay ?" Luffy heart skipped a beat, the dominant tone made his throat run dry. Sanji had the same hunger painted in his eyes, the fire burning inside him was becoming too hot to handle. Luffy's lips parted, failing to voice out any word he couldn't think of, since his mind went blank. Sanji enjoyed every reaction he was earning, to him a helpless Luffy was a desert served on a silver platter. The captain hasn't said a single word, still trying to grasp what was going on. Usopp said Sanji wouldn't be around so he could sleep as much as he like, did he oversleep?? _yeah...of course that has to be it...silly me...maybe_ _I_ _could just leave_ "I hope you're not planning on leaving, are you ?". Luffy paused, he raised his head to see an irritated cook, his brows narrowed as his eyes took a violent color. Luffy lowered his head, choosing not to answer since he would only make the cook even more upset. He wriggled in his seat, moving deeper to create some safe distance. "Luffy.....", The cook called out, authority and impatien coating his tone. Sanji felt blood pump on his temple, the captain being unresponsive wasn't a good thing for the both of them. He was loosing it, and Luffy wasn't even noticing, suddenly, the captain extended both his arms, stretching them until they reached the door. He wasn't fast enough, Sanji was a step ahead, he already knew that Luffy would pull such a dirty trick when he was most vulnerable. "You're such an open book....", Luffy pulled himself forward, successfully reaching the door, he sighed in relief as a smile settled on his face. He was finally able to breath, his hands grabbed the door knob. "Ah-???", he twisted it but the door didn't seem to open, _AAAAAAAH YOU STUPID DOOR OPEN UP CAN'T YOU SEE IM GOING TO BE KILLED!!!!!????_ Luffy eye's enlarged as panic engulfed his being. He was starting to shake and his hands turned pale, he heard the sound of keys jingling behind him, accompanied with slow footsteps, very slow footsteps.

Sanji was taunting him, taking his time to slowly approach the panicked captain. He closed the distance between him and the door, caging Luffy. Luffy stared up to see a pair of hands pressing against the door, _OH...I guess I'll just die..._ he lowered his eyes back at the doorknob, not daring to look back at the cook cause that would be a dead man's wish. "Luffy....", Sanji dragged out his name, knowing very well how it affects the captain. He noticed how his body shivered before being forced to calm down. _I_ _won't let you keep up that act..._ He took a deep drag of his cigar and exhaled, right on Luffy's back. Sanji watched the trail of smoke form a cloud on the captain's back, he shuddered as he felt the cook's warm breath. Luffy didn't even choke, he bit his lip to prevent himself from inhaling the now scented air. Sanji smirked at how well the captain handled his smoke, he trailed his fingers to the younger one's neck, grabbing it and forcing his head upwards so that he couldn't breath in the smoke. Luffy held back a whine, he wanted to breath it in, he loved the scent of Sanji's signature cigarette smoke, but if he said so Sanji wouldn't let him get away with that. "Luffy....are you ignoring me ?", Sanji lowered his fingers upto the captain's waist, pulling him closer so that his back was now on his chest. Luffy's breath hitched at the sudden force, his whole head was spinning, the confusion making him feel a little hot. Sanji lowered his head, intentionally breathing on Luffy's neck, making him flustered as a pink shade coloured the tip of his ears, "Why...do you keep doing stuff like this...do you like it when I'm in pain ?". Luffy shut his eyes, he felt a moan choke him when Sanji grabbed the flesh on his waist. It was better not to make a sound, that would have encouraged the cook to do more of whatever he was doing and Luffy was scared of what could happen next. It felt good, the way Sanji said his name and touched him made him feel new sensations he has never experienced, his brows twitched, a murmur escaping his throat. "Ss-stop...", The feeling he was experiencing was too good, the strange urge to turn and beg for more was scary, Luffy wanted more but just the thought of doing so made his heart race. "Tch !!! You want me to stop ?!!", Sanji voiced, irritated at how the captain didn't know what he clearly wanted. He knew Luffy was falling for his touch, he saw how hard he tried to hide it, the way his body was shaking clearly asked for more. _What's stoping you from asking...._ Sanji clenched his jaw, he was getting impatient, the only thing stopping him from turning Luffy around and treating him the way he wanted was the lack of a proper response from the captain. _Just say you want more dammit this is also hard for me..._ " Mmmh, I have something I need to do with Usopp....he promi-", the cook banged a fist on the wooden door, starling the caged captain. Luffy stared at the fisted hand, is was covered with bandages, his cigarette dangling between his fingers and _is that.... blood_ _?_ Luffy narrowed his eyes for a clear view, that's definitely blood coating the white material.

"I don't need to hear whatever you two plan on doing," he released both arms, setting Luffy free. He pulled out the keys, his hand brushing past the captain, this time unintentionally. Sanji unlocked the door, leaving it open for Luffy to flee like he wanted, "There...you can go". Luffy turned back to the cook, his eyes still looking at the wounded hand. "Sanji... your hand, it's bleeding", he took his bandaged hand in his arms. A concerned look on his face, _it was blood..._ "Luffy....let go, I want to smoke", Sanji voiced, not wanting to be with the captain in the same room anymore. He watched how Luffy paid less attention to him, more worried about a small scratch, was it childish ? He wanted Luffy to worry about him as whole not the wound in his hand that would completely heal in a few days. "It looks painful, are you hurt ?", Sanji's brows narrowed, his eyes losing their calm color. _Sometimes I wonder...are you really that naive...do you just ignore my whole existence..._ "Are you realizing this now ?" Luffy stared back at those ocean eyes, a storm of emotions on the clear, he wasn't hiding the rage and jealousy, it didn't matter since Luffy had no idea what was going on. "What ?", The innocent captain raised a brow, making the cook even more annoyed, he snatched back his arm to Luffy's surprise. "I'm always hurt... everyday...this annoying pain on my chest keeps aching day and night....", Luffy watched his jaw muscle flex. Not a clue on his mind to tell him why Sanji was act annoyed, the only thing he understood was that Sanji was hurt and now he's angry. "Sanji...if you're feeling unwell you could just let Chopper know, maybe he-" "Cut the crap Luffy ", Luffy pursed his lips, not used to this side of Sanji. His eyes followed the cook as he walked towards the counter, slamming his hands on the marbled surface, he hissed at the stinging sensation. "You always do this type of shit and act like it's not a big deal.... it's not fair, I also get hurt..", he massaged his temple, failing hard to not curse infront of the captain. He covered his raging eyes, attempting to calm down even though it was futile. Luffy stared at the frustrated cook in silence, not knowing what to do, he wasn't that close to him to know how to calm him down. He resorted to try and talk to him, slowly approaching the cook. His eyes noticed how worse the bleeding of his bandaged hand was, blood now trickling down his arm, some sliding down his jaw line. Luffy halted, a small distance between him and the counter, "Sanji... you're bleeding". The cook tightened the grip on his face, he felt the fresh stitches on his palm open, releasing more blood. "I'm well aware Luffy...", Now it was Luffy's turn to get annoyed, _if you already know then go to Chopper.... dummy._ "You keep saying that you're hurting....and you don't want Chopper's help, so I was wondering...do you wanna talk about whatever it is. The captain watched his brows twitch, he raised his head, exposing a pair of darkened blue eyes. Luffy didn't back up at the glare, he stood his ground wanting to help his nakama. He was now actually concerned, why was Sanji hurt ? And why was he so pissed off, he bit his lips at the cook's sudden silence. Sanji clenched his fist at the seductive motion, how foolish of him to feel such hunger when he was angry at the captain. "What's the point of telling you when you wouldn't understand ?", _huuhhhh??_ Luffy closed the distance between them, taking a seat at the counter so that he could show the cook that he was actually serious on listening to his problem. "Oi I maybe be dumb but that doesn't mean I won't listen y'know", Sanji felt his heart ache, Luffy was so determined to hear out his problems but ignorant to fact that it was all his fault. "Go away Luffy... you'll only hurt me more", the cook got off his seat, leaving the raven hair alone at the counter. "What do you mean I'll hurt you even more....I haven't done anything"

Sanji stared back at those daunting eyes, _of course you haven't...._ "Didn't you say you had something to do with Usopp, just go already..." Luffy shot up from his heat, his hands firm on the marbled counter, "I'm not leaving until you tell me how I'm hurting you !", the cook gritted his teeth, he dumped his cigarette realizing it wasn't realising his stress as usual. "If you want to help me then do us both a favor and leave.." he crossed his arms, staring back and the pissed off captain. He watched Luffy stomp towards him, his jaws clenched and eyes sharpened with anger. Sanji licked his lower lip at the appetizing sight, _who taught you that_ ?.... "No...I'm not leaving...just tell me what I did wrong" He stared back at the cook who seemed lost, secretly loosing a battle between his inner rage and the rebirthed thirst that was slowly weakening his form. " Luffy leav-" "You don't have to tell me everything, just what did I do wrong ? Usopp is probably waiting for me right now so I'll leave right after that.." Sanji felt his blood boil, _does your world...revolve around Usopp ?? Is he the only thing that's important in your eyes ??_ The cook felt his nails dug deep into the wounded palm, "Fine, do you want to know what's been bothering me lately so bad ? It's you Luffy !! You are the problem, you're the reason why there's this irritating pain in my heart, you're the one who makes me experience sleepless nights and I can't even concentrate while cooking!! It's all you dammit why can't you see that you're the one making me feel things???!!!" . Luffy was speechless, trying to grasp everything the cook was ranting about. Of course he didn't understand, the only thing he was able to process was that _he_ was the problem . He lowered his head, not wanting to look at Sanji as he thought of what he did wrong, nothing came up. _I see....so it's just me..._ Sanji stared at the sudden quiet Luffy, he watched as guilt flashed in his eyes before quickly disappearing. Did Luffy just conceal his feelings ? "Okay, I get it...since I'm the problem, I'll try not to be a bother", he turned his back towards the cook, leaving just like he said. Sanji grabbed his wrist, halting him in his tracks, "I don't need you to be that selfless...", _I just want you to be mine already..._ Luffy turned back, his eyes staring at Sanji's now calmed face, but his eyes kept betraying him as they portrayed an undefined lust for the captain. "Then what do you need ?", Sanji didn't voice the answer in his heart, he chose to be quiet cause he knew it would only freak Luffy out. He just stared at the younger one's eyes, "Sanji.... I'm leaving just like I promised". He slid off his arm from the cook's grip and walked towards the door, Sanji watched him close the door after leaving. "I need you, just you....even if you don't understand I just..." He leaned back on the counter, running a bloody hand on his blond locks. "I just need you..." He murmured the last part in a low tone, his head now resting on both hands. He sighed in exhaustion, falling in love with Luffy wasn't a good idea, then again it wasn't in his power to protest. The door to kitchen swung open, Sanji peered through his fingers, Zoro's forming becoming more clear as he walked towards the fridge. "There's blood on your face", he muttered without any empathy, he opened the fridge and reached for a bottle of beer. "I know...", Sanji voiced between his fingers, a comfortable silence drowning both of them as they got lost in their respective thoughts and worries. Neither dared to mock the other's presence like usual, a silent agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have a feeling there will be more than twenty chapters 👁️👄👁️....but I'm just saying


	11. Jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Zoro and Sanji wallow in rage and despair as they experience a possessive desire towards the ones they want to be with, aren't they not allowed to feel such emotions towards the naive sniper and captain ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the longest chapter...it took me half a day

Usopp slumped down on Luffy's bed, grabbing the covers while he buried his face in the captain's pillow, screaming in frustration. He stayed in that position for a while before stirring up, feeling a little better letting it all out. The sniper sighed, he was getting tired of the odd feeling he got whenever Zoro was infront of him, the way he wanted to scream at his face and apologies at the same time drained all the mental strength he had. To top it all off Zoro looked calm and collected, not a sign of tension on his face, it was as if Usopp was just wasting his precious time. But something kept bothering the sniper, back at boys room yesterday, the Zoro he was talking to was totally different. He had emotions on his face, not even trying to hide the pain behind his expression when he was talking. Usopp felt the hurt in his low tone, why was he even hurt ? Why did it sound like he was letting something so dear to him go ? "Was it even about me not talking to him ?..." He murmured to himself. What he did wasn't even that deep, was it ? Now that he's thinking of it, it's hard to assume that the Zoro he knows would make a face like that, "He literally has one face !!!..…". The sniper pushed himself off the bed, not wanting to think about the swordsman further. _He can make whatever faces he wants_ _I_ _don't care..._ he furrowed his brows trying hard to avert the feeling of concern. "He had the strength to fight a giraffe.... pretty sure he's okay", with that final thought the sniper decided to bury the matter. _I should probably look for Chopper since he also wasn't around when we woke up....maybe he can tell me where Sanji is..._ He left for the med room, leaving the door open. Franky, who was there all along sat in silence, "...a giraffe ???" The half cyborg stared at the opened door, trying to remember who among them fought a giraffe and when. "You are all so strange..."

Usopp peeped through the half opened door before walking in, Chopper was in his usual spot, head buried in a book. He didn't even notice the sniper walk in until he reached his desk, "Oh Usopp ! I didn't see you there ". Usopp smiled, he noticed the opened med kit and band-aids spread across the table. "Were you treating someone? Who got hurt ?", he sat on the bed across the table, worried at the amount of small pieces of glass gathered on a small bale of cotton. "Ah that...Sanji broke a glass and got his arm hurt...but don't worry he's okay", Usopp rose a brow, Sanji wasn't the type of person to be clumsy, and also the fact that he got his arm hurt. "His arm ??? Like he literally hurt one of his hands ?? What was he even doing ?" Chopper shrugged, equally confused at Sanji's abrupt clumsiness. "He was just doing the dishes as usual and the rest of us were having breakfast, then out of nowhere Zoro was out of his seat and a glass shattered immediately...it was like they were in sync, like they both wanted the whole room to be quiet.." the sniper narrowed his brows, not grasping anything the reindeer was saying. "It's really hard to say but I think both of them wanted to leave, but only Zoro did, then I noticed Sanji's hand bleeding...and I went to inspect it, it had glasses in it and it looked painful but he insisted that he was okay " Usopp pursed his lips, that was odd, Sanji getting hurt on his hand and brushing it off didn't sit well. Maybe the part where Zoro left was just a coincidence but a glass shattering in the always careful cook, that was beyond strange. "Well...he's okay now right ?", The reindeer nodded, a concerned look on his face, he couldn't let the part where Sanji insisted to be okay slide. "Chopper....stop worrying, he's fine now, you did a great job I'm sure ", Usopp petted his head, trying to cheer up the doctor. I'm sure it isn't a big issue... speaking of Sanji.. "Where did he go anyway ?", Chopper closed his book, rubbing his eyes to stop the tears he was about to shed. "I think he went back to the kitchen, something about cooking and extra plate for Luffy when he wakes up ", _oh...so that's where he is..._ "THAT'S WHERE HE IS ??!!! Sorry Chopper but I can't stay here any longer I have to go". The sniper stood up abruptly, startling the doctor, "Usopp???!!!", he darted for the door not looking back to answer the reindeer.

 _AHHHHHHH damn damn damn.... Luffy's gonna be so upset...I hope you're awake and somewhere else.....please even if you're drowning in the sea right now just don't be in the damn kitchen !!!!_ "Eh ? ..... Luffy ?". The sniper spotted the raven hair sitting at their usual fishing spot, his legs dangerously hanging off the ship, "Luffy....". The captain turn towards the calling, a smile on his face when he noticed it was Usopp. "Usopp !! I've been looking everywhere for you" His whole face lit up making the sniper relieved, "Sorry, did I make you wait ?". He neared the captain, leaning his hands on the wooden lifeline, his eyes watched the blue surface beneath. "Not at all, I was asleep half of the time", Luffy felt a tug on his hook, it wasn't a tough one so he knew that what he caught wasn't a good catch. Pulling the bait out, his bait only managed to attract a mere sardine, he sighed in disappointment. "Luffy...you didn't meet Sanji by any chance right ? Chopper told me he went back to the kitchen after treating his hand" , the sniper stared back at Luffy's face, there wasn't a sign of unease when he mentioned the cook's name, he looked completely calm. "So Chopper knows he's hurt.... that's good to hear...", he stared at the fish caught on his hook, struggling to free itself while choking on the midday's air. "Luffy I'm sorry I didn't make it in time...", Usopp lowered his head, resting it on his arms, he was disappointed in himself. "It's okay Usopp, I think I'll be okay from now on", the sniper tilted his head to look at Luffy's face, his eyes already staring at him. "What do you mean ?..." Usopp narrowed his brows at the immediate grin on the captain's face, "Well... now that I know I'm the problem... I think I'll be able to solve this thing... whatever it is". He stared at the blue sky, as if it held the meaning to what he is talking about. "And how are you planning on doing that....", The sniper crossed his arms, concerned but not in the least doubtful. He knew Luffy wasn't good at planning stuff and doing it accordingly, whatever he's planning on doing wasn't going to end well, Usopp could tell. Then there was his sudden calm, he didn't gloom at the utterance of Sanji's name, his sudden change has to be a result of whatever happened in the kitchen this time. But what can he do ? This was clearly a matter between the cook and his captain, as much as Usopp wanted to intervene all in the name of friendship, he couldn't help but feel like he'll make things more difficult for the two. He only had two choices, to let Luffy go along with this plan of his, which he felt wouldn't be a success or confront Sanji and tell him about what Luffy's going through. _Both seems like I'm getting personal with their business...._ He rubbed his temple, "I'll just...be myself, just like you said...and try not to be close with Sanji"

The sniper pursed his lips at the familiar suggestion, things seemed to be coming back to him. Like the universe is slowly giving him a taste of bitter karma but indirectly, Luffy was planning on doing the same thing he did, and how did it end ? Him being unreasonably stressed out because of a certain member of the crew. "Luffy...I don't think-" "Usopp.....trust me". Usopp stared back at the captain, his eyes still watching the sky, _let me worry at least..._ "Alright...", The sniper sighed, moving closer to the captain "Just don't do anything rash,". Luffy laughed, leaning his head on his sniper, the two watched the sea water in silence. Then there was another tug, stronger than the last one, Luffy giggled in excitement, pulling the rod forward to see what he caught this time. "Oooooooh !!! It's bigger than the last one", he shoved the colourful puffer fish into the sniper's face. "Errmm... pretty sure it's poisonous..." Usopp sneered as the puffer fish increased in it's size. "Put it back Luffy, that doesn't look edible", Luffy frowned at the disgusted sniper. "Eehhhh ???!! But it's a fish ! They are meant to be eaten, fish is food, we eat food". Usopp's brows furrowed, "Haven't you learnt anything from eating poisoned mushrooms....that thing has the same colours as those mushrooms, colourful things aren't meant to be eaten you idiot !" He smacked the rod off the captain's hands, drawing both the fish and Luffy's fishing rod into the sea. "But my fishing rod.....", He pouted, watching it sink lower into the salty water. "I'll make you a new one, just don't fish weird stuff like that", Luffy nodded at the promise, still not understanding why he shouldn't eat things with bright colours. "I'm heading for the kitchen, is there something you'd like ?," Luffy's furrowed his brows, still pouting. He stretched his rubber hands towards the sniper who begun walking away, his hands swirling his neck, making him hault in his tracks. "I'd like you to spend time with me....you promised", Usopp felt the stretchy arms pulling him backwards. Knowing how futile resistance is, he allowed himself to fall back.

"Ow ow ow Luffy....I haven't forgotten about it I just got thirsty", he hissed in pain, rubbing the back of his head. Luffy sprung himself forward, his hands still on the sniper's neck as he rested his head on Usopp's. "But I wanna spend time with you", he whined, making the sniper's brows twitch. "Can't I just drink water ?!!! Go play with Franky or Chopper, I won't take long, it's just water Luffy", Luffy reconsider the thought. He sighed, not wanting to let his sniper go, ".... Alright.... I'll wait" He lowered Usopp's head and kissed his forehead before releasing his neck. Reluctantly, he watched him go, _mmmh don't take too long...I don't even know where Chopper and Franky are right now...._ Usopp breathed in exhaustion, a slight headache had formed and he wanted a few seconds to breath, but that's almost impossible with the a captain suffering from server attachment issues. "I should probably carry a bucket of water..." He muttered, opening the wooden door, his eyes spotting the cook, _he's still here ?...._ Usopp closed the door, a little loud to alert Sanji. He was leaning on the sink, his back facing the door so Usopp couldn't see his face, a trail of smoke emitting behind his form. Usopp walked towards the fridge, making his footsteps heavy to pronounce his presence to the unresponsive cook. Sanji wasn't really okay today, normally he would chase out the boys when they dared entered the kitchen at this hour. The sniper swallowed hard when he reached the fridge, Sanji's form literally next to him, the only thing separating them was the fridge door. He took out a bottle of water, his eyes analyzing the unreactive figure, he spotted a trail of dark colour on his white nylon dress shirt. He followed the trail all the way to the sink, "Sanji ??!! Is that.... you're bleeding!!!", the cook slowly turned towards Usopp. A cigarette in his bleeding hand, his eyes darkened with hopelessness, he was clearly a mess. "Oh....Usopp I didn't notice you come in. " He smiled, one that didn't have enough strength to hide the despair written all over his face. _What happened between you two..._ Usopp closed in on the cook, his breath hitched at the sight of his wound, his whole arm was covered in blood. "Don't you think you should let Chopper treat that ?", Sanji raised a brow, unfazed. "This ? It's nothing.... doesn't hurt at all", Usopp's brows knitted at the carefree attitude. "Sanji that thing can get infected.... your whole hand is at risk !! Don't you care so much about your hands??!" The cook chuckled, sadness making his tone heavy, "Not anymore...."

Usopp didn't believe the words that Sanji uttered, his mouth parted in shock, _what did you guys say to each other... you're all acting differently than before_ . He moved closer to the cook, taking his cigar and dumping it in the ash tray, Sanji didn't question his actions, he let him do whatever he desired. "Sanji...let me take care of it then..", a glint of emotion flashed across those dead blue eyes, he was moved at how caring the sniper was right now. He watched him roll up his blood stained sleeves, inspecting the wound. "It doesn't look as bad as I assumed, but it still looks irritated, you were moving around too much". He pulled him off the sink, making him sit at the counter, "Wait here, I'll get the med kit and a fresh dress shirt for you". Sanji didn't have the voice to protest, his heart warmed at how determined Usopp was on taking care of him. _Its just_ _a_ _small scratch...it's_ nothing... He gritted his teeth, what Usopp was doing, his compassionate soul, the warmness of his eyes when he saw through the cook's pain, was this what Luffy felt ? this ever great feeling of someone always worrying no matter how many times you tell them not to bother ? "Must be nice...", Sanji let all his hidden frustration out, he was no match for such a pure soul, the sniper lived in the name of empathy. Sanji palmed his face, it didn't surprise him that Usopp was to Luffy's liking, a perfect match, a childish couple filled with undying brightness. "It really must be nice..." Usopp reappeared, a fresh shirt and the med kit in his hands, he was fast, not waisting time on his return. Usopp was careful on treating the wound, it was mostly clotting that made it look terrible, the most important part was the stitching, which he did like his life depended on it. Sanji noticed how concentrated he was, not averting his eyes even for a second, the cook even wondered if Usopp really was an ordinary sniper. He rolled the fresh bandage on his arm one last time, "Aaaah that's it, I did it in way that would be easier for you to work around the kitchen with ". He smiled proudly at his perfect work, Sanji observed his now cleaned hand, "but don't tell Chopper...he wouldn't like how I did it if it allowed you to still move" he nervously laughed. Sanji stripped off his stained shirt, he's eyes still on the sniper as he started to clean up the counter, questioning just how pure his soul was. "Sanji !! You're not supposed to move it that much !! Let me help you", Usopp gently pushed aside the cook's fingers. His hands were already in and all that was left was to button up. Sanji watched his hands deal with the buttons, a gentle sight, "Usopp....can I ask you a question ?"

Usopp stopped, only two buttons done, he raised his head to look into those blue eyes. "Sure, what is it ?", Sanji stilled for a second, still not sure whether it was right or wrong. The sniper tilted his head, a little worried at the cook's sudden silence. "Sanji....??", Sanji blinked at the call, convinced that this was the best time, since it was rare for them to be alone in a quiet place. "Is it okay...if I ask about your relationship with Luffy ?", Usopp's brows rose at the sudden question. His eyes took a bright color and he couldn't stop the small smile that formed on his face. Sanji's heart sank deeper than before, it was only a question and Usopp looked like he already tasted what heaven really is. A chuckle escaped from the sniper, his hands going back to do the buttons, "Well...I cherish it with all my heart". His smile grew wider, this was pure torture for the cook, deep down he had no right to be angry at the first place. Usopp probably doesn't even know how much he's suffering infront of him right now, and being jealous was not a choice, never was. "Luffy's a really good person to be with, all the time, he will never abandon you no matter what happens, even if you hurt him or push him away, he'll always come back for you". Sanji's soul shattered in remorse, he deserved the pain he was experiencing, all along he's been selfish, a beast only raging on the innocent captain who had no idea what was going on. He was forcing Luffy into a love he knew nothing about, he slowly became saddened by his own actions. "That's why, I cherish our friendship with everything I got" the sniper smiled broadly at Sanji, _friendship??!_ His brows narrowed, confused on what Usopp said, "No, I mean do you have feelings for Luffy ?". Usopp pursed his lips at the tall form, "I mean yeah....of course, he is my best friend !" The snipper shrugged, halfway done with the buttons. Sanji closed his eyes, trying to calm down, these two were so similar in every way it was almost painful. "Usopp, I meant do you have feelings for Luffy in a romantic way ?" The sniper froze, battering his eyelids at the question, Sanji didn't know why but he felt a sudden panic. A small fear forming at the pit of his stomach, waiting for the shocked sniper to voice out his answer. If he's being honest, Sanji could describe this situation as a life or death case, he saw no happiness ahead of him if Usopp said yes. Even though there wasn't any sign of joy if Usopp said no, he would at least be relieved that his crew mate wasn't in love with the same person as him. "No...it's not like that at all", Sanji couldn't help but breath out in relief, he felt the heavy burden on his chest lighten. A ray of bliss shining on his heavy spirit, he lowered his eyes at the sniper, a smile on his face, a genuine happy smile that even Usopp found pleasing, "Hey Usopp, can I tell you something ?" Usopp nodded, holding back a chuckle, "I know I know, you love Luffy, and you're having a really hard time trying to show him that you do".

Sanji didn't fight back the urge to laugh, he pulled the sniper in for a hug, startled but accepting it, Usopp also laughed. He was happy to see Sanji be his usual self, even if it's just for now, he doesn't want to see the Sanji he walked into. "There's a lot of things I want to ask you...", He pulled back, his arms on Usopp's shoulder, his eyes brightened by the pleasing news. Usopp shook his head, his hands going back to the cook's shirt "Not now, I'm kinda caught up on something", Sanji clutched his arms, he was at the center of his chest, still exposed, the sniper stared back. "Then....can you do me this one quick favor, please", Usopp sighed internally, knowing damn well that from now on he's going to get more exhausted at the end of the day than usual. "Is that all ? You really don't have to say all that you know", Usopp giggled at the cook's confession. "Stop laughing I'm being serious...", Sanji murmured, pink shade on his cheeks, glaring at the sniper. "But it's silly !! I never knew you were this childish", Usopp continued laughing, flustering the cook. "Usopp..." The sniper nodded, failing to stop laughing, "Alright I'll stop, just stop talking so that I could finish". The door to the kitchen banged open, startling the two who turned towards it's direction in sync, "Why did you bang the door like that ???!! It was literally opened !!!". Nami yelled at the already annoyed swordsman. "Tch- Can't you see we walked in on something", he growled back, confusing Nami as to why he was upset. She turned to the cook and Usopp, "Sanji, is it true that you are bleeding." The cook lowered his head, "Nn-nami-san...." He murmured in a soft tone, his form shuddering as he approached the navigator. "ARE YOU REALLY THAT WORRIED ABOUT MEEEE !!! IS THIS YOUR WAY OF FINALLY CONFESSING YOUR LOVE FOR ME??!!" Usopp watched as Nami palmed Sanji's face, stopping him from stealing a kiss, "Oi..." he deadpanned."

"Its nothing like that you idiot, I just wanted to know if Zoro was lying to me", Sanji turned to the silent swordsman taking his third bottle of the day, "Oi shitty mosshead, why did you make my lovely Nami-san worried". Zoro hit his bottle on the marbled counter, creating a sharp sound, "Huhhh???????!!!. He glared back, icy green eyes emitting nothing but death. "Alright both of you calm down, Sanji you're in no state to start a fight and Zoro calm down can't you see he's injured ?", Sanji immediately followed Nami's command and started swirling around her, asking if she wanted to eat anything. Usopp sighed, _now how are you supposed to show Luffy you like him when you're acting like that...._ His eyes caught the deadly glare Zoro was sending, his blood froze at the coldness those green eyes kept emitting. Usopp felt his body shudder, Zoro narrowed his eyes making sure Usopp understood very well that he wasn't just glaring but glaring at him. He averted his eyes, breaking the spell that caged the sniper, Usopp clutched his battered chest, _what the hell was that..._ He leaned back on the counter, patting his chest to calm the intense beating of his heart. He stared back at the direction Zoro was, he was gone, before he knew it the swordsman was already _gone.What was that......_ The rest of the day passed quickly, Usopp went back to Luffy as he promised, happy to find him distracted by Franky who was showing off his collection of hidden weapons in his body. Usopp stayed next to the captain as usual, unsettled but didn't want to show it. He kept looking for those pair of green eyes, careful not to show any discomfort around Luffy. It was a stressful evening and he was just great full it ended, "Oi Usopp, you're on watch today ". Usopp didn't have to voice to show the detest he had for guarding duty, his face said it all. He massaged his temple, _what_ _a_ _way to end_ _a_ _tremendous week_ !!! _Bravo fate Good job!!!_ "Aaaaaw this means I'll sleep alone tonight, hmmmmmm I'll just sleep on your bed then", Luffy giggled, wrapping his hands at the depressed sniper. "Of course...you can-NO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT LUFFY !!", He tried shoving the stubborn captain but the boy just tightened his grip and stretched, "C'mooooon...I just wanna smell like you when I wake up". Usopp couldn't master the strength to look at him, how could he say that so loud, even though the rest of the crew were dispersed in the ship. "Fine..just make sure you tidy up in the morning..", Luffy wrapped himself even tighter, raising his head to stare at the sniper, "Usopp...do you really think I'll do that ?"

Usopp felt his eye twitch in stress, "You ungrateful little..COME BACK HERE!!". The sniper tried catching the bundle of energy but Luffy managed to slip away from him just like usual. Usopp face palmed, _lets just get this over with so that_ _I_ _can sleep..._ Luffy laughed as he made his way to the boys room, excited to sleep on the sniper's warm covers. There's just something about Usopp's bed that was so wholesome and warm, Luffy couldn't resist. He barged into the room all smiles, surprising Franky who still wasn't used to it. Chopper was narrating his home story and Sanji was leaning on Luffy's and Ussop's side of the room, the captain froze before staring at the cook. "Is your hand okay now ?", Sanji stared back at those calm eyes, keeping his side of the promise he made to Usopp. "Yeah..", he voiced back in the same tone, not daring to break the eye contact since that was the only thing keeping him same. "Okay", he watched Luffy climb up the sniper's bed and cuddled with his pillow, a painful sight, _I wish you could saying something, even if it's just food....just talk to me...._ "Luffy... about earlier tod-" "You said it was my fault so there's no reason for you to apologise Sanji" The cook swallowed hard at the hostile tone, he clutched his jaws, calming down, "Alright...". Usopp was right about Luffy making it harder, buy nothing could have prepared the cook for hostile Luffy no matter how many times he was told. He went back to his bed, slumping down and hiding the frustration on his face with his hand. _In all fairness...I kinda deserve this.._

Usopp yawned as he climbed up the stairs, he was done checking the lower deck and all that was left was the store room and bathrooms. He stretched his exhausted muscle, his eyelids were heavy with sleep and that wasn't a good sign. "Maybe some coffee would help...", He grumbled in a low tone, not wanting to wake nagging Nami up. He dragged himself to the kitchen, gathering enough strength to whip up a caffeine boost. He rubbed his eyes to wipe out the sleep coating his sight, he opened the bright light that did nothing but pain his eyes. Usopp stopped at one of the cupboards he suspected contained the coffee beans, his hands suddenly halted when he heard a sudden movement behind him. The sniper sighed, "Its too early for this....", he ignored the noise and walked back to the cooker. "Should I add sugar...yeah that-" "Tch-". Usopp blinked, not sure if he's delusional or getting paranoid. There was someone else in the kitchen with him, but the sniper was too tired to bother cause he knew it couldn't be an intruder. _So it's either Sanji failed at peeping or...._ He closed his eyes, not wanting to imagine the swordsman. He shook his head, convincing himself that he was just delusional and should get going. "It's too early for what ??!", Usopp wasn't even fazed at this point, the sleep inside him giving him courage to answer the low tone, "Early for whatever this is..." The sniper watched the Coffee brewer do it's work, dark warm liquid flowing into his cup. He wanted to drown it all in and put an end to this restless week, Usopp heard a chuckle, a low irritated chuckle, like it was meant to scoff his actions or words. The sniper felt his brows furrow, his mind slowly waking up, it wasn't his imagination and he clearly wasn't dreaming. That was Zoro's voice, he recognized the deep tone, it was unusually calm but angry. Usopp turned, his eyes spotting the swordsman leaning on the wall, the door was closed and he was next to it. _Is this where_ _I_ _die...._ His hands clutched the warm mug, he had no where to run, he doesn't even know why he wants to flee. _What are you an idiot ?....I don't want to see those eyes again..._ Usopp swallowed hard as he remembered the deadly glare he got, his head starts to clear, now fully waking up. "Usopp, put down that cup....", The sniper paused, he felt his breathing stop at the sudden voiced words. ".....W-what ?", He watched the swordsman cross his arms, his eyes closed not bothering to look at the now panicked sniper. "I said, put, the damn cup down....", Zoro tilted his head, his eyes slowly opening to glare at the sniper. They had the same coldness as before, Usopp could feel the murderous intention being emitted from where he was standing. He obliged, hands shaking at the sudden cold breeze flowing in the kitchen, a while ago, the temperature was warm and cozy but now Zoro brought in an icy aura that made the sniper feel uncomfortable. He stared back at the swordsman, he didn't move a muscle, his face painted with pure rage. "Usopp... I'm gonna ask you some questions....and I won't hesitate to deal with you if you utter a lie.." He clenched his jaws, noticing how his voice broke the sniper's once sleepy stance. Zoro wanted to wrap him in chains, place him in a room where nobody could interrupt them so that he could get answers more clearly. Right now, he was sure that Usopp had some tricks on his sleeve, he was that type of person that would do something rush out of the blue and it would act on his favor. _I'm not gonna let you slip away...._ Usopp clenched his fists, fear forming inside him, there was no clue in his now clear mind to help him understand what questions Zoro wanted to ask.

Zoro shifted in his stance, resting his foot over the other, the small movement startled the sniper, drawing him back to the present. Usopp felt his lips quiver, the pressure Zoro was creating slowly chocking him, "mmm..okay..." He lowered his eyes, keeping them on the wooden floor to avoid the killer eyes. He heard the swordsman exhale, annoyed, "What were you doing with that shitty cook ?". Usopp felt his back straighten, that was a question he wasn't going to answer, out of everything he could ask Zoro chose that. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers, he promised Sanji not to tell anyone what they discussed earlier today, it was a secret that specifically involved himself, the cook and Luffy. Sanji wouldn't love the idea of sharing it with someone else, especially the angered swordsman. Zoro watched the way his body fidget, hesitation on the sniper's face as he started losing his patients. "He.....he wanted me to help him with cooking...", Usopp clutched himself to stop shaking, his voice failing to help his stance. The sniper knew very well that he's doing the same thing Zoro warned not to do, he bit his lower lip, waiting for a response from the swordsman. He was silent, giving the sniper more time to be satisfied with what he chose as an answer, "Is that so....?" Zoro leaned off the wall, closing in on the sniper, he stopped at the counter, not so far from Usopp. He let his hand brush on the marbled surface before stopping at the cutlery drawer beneath, the sniper watched in panic as the swordsman slowly pulled the drawer open. His fingers searching, until they caught what he was eyeing on, Zoro pulled out a honed knife. The tip illuminating under the bright kitchen light, he played with the dangerous object, carelessly moving it in his arm before pausing and staring at the also quite sniper. "....yeah..." Usopp could now see the veins formed on the swordsman's face, this was true fear he was experiencing, he wasn't going to lie to himself. He was scared and didn't care if it would hurt his pride to admit that he was actually scared of Zoro right now, _who wouldn't_ ??? _Look at those blood thirsty eyes_ _?_ _This man is going to kill me and no one will fi..._ "ARGH !" Usopp covered his ears to stop the deafening sharp pain that came as a result of Zoro throwing the knife at the wall, missing the sniper with an inch. Usopp stared at the knife stuck on the wall, dangerously close, he couldn't believe that he actually missed, he looked back at the swordsman with terror filled eyes. Zoro had another knife in his arm, ready for a second throw, "Usopp... I'm gonna give you one more chance, what were you doing....with that perverted cook ?" The sniper felt his heart batter against his chest, "I w-was only hh-helping him with his hand...hE WAS HURT AND I JUST WANTED TO HELP HIM THAT'S ALL I DI-" Usopp whimpered when another knife hit the wall, slightly above the top of his head. His body shuddered at the impact, "You're being too loud, I'm not going to kill you.....yet", Zoro voiced, not wanting to awaken the other members. He took out a third knife, to the dismay of the sniper, he stared closing the distance between them. 

He walked in slow footsteps, terrorising Usopp even more, the knife glistering with his movement, he towered infront of the shaking sniper. "Was that....the only thing you two did ?", he growled, a small space between them, Usopp's eye were pleading. He looked so vulnerable underneath the death glare, his brows furrowed, staring at the tall form infront of him, "I swear..it really is-" Zoro jabbed the wall with the third knife, his hand intentionally aiming next to the sniper's waist, the sudden move starling the already weakened sniper. His hand stayed on the knife as he closed in a little more, "Then...tell me why, you had your hands all over him huh?". Usopp watched how the swordsman's jaw muscle flexed, this felt more than an interrogation. He could feel death right around the corner, he dropped his eyes, chosing to look at the floor, "I tt-thought his arm might be hurting....so....I helped him put his shirt on" Zoro felt his blood boil, he stared down at the sniper who wasn't staring at him anymore. _You're hiding something aren't ya...._ He took the sniper's chin in his arm, forcing him to look up, "You're such a good person...if I were you I would have left that shitty cook to bleed all day" Usopp felt his touch drain his strength, his hot breath making everything spin, he wanted everything to stop, just for a second. Zoro raised his head, his thumb brushing the skin beneath his lower lip, temptations forming on his already burning soul. "but tell me.... Usopp, was that the only thing that happened" The sniper closed his eyes, he didn't want to lie and look at Zoro's eyes at the same time, "mmmh.." he hummed, wanting the interrogation to end. Everything was hot, the swordsman was dangerously close and his heart didn't stop beating harshly. Zoro felt a nerve snap, now he was angry, he has been keeping his cool, not wanting to scare Usopp but right now he couldn't find the thinnest string of self control. He let go of the knife, grabing one of the sniper's wrist, he pushed the hand to his back, making the sniper backup, hitting the wall. Ussop held back a hiss, he felt a sharp pain strike his wrist where the swordsman was holding, Zoro neared in, their chest now brushing against each other as they shared the same hot air. The sniper's chest rose and fell at uneven pace, his breath shortened due to his racing heart , Zoro brushed his fingers on Ussop's other hand, ever so slow as those cold steady fingers teasingly moved on the fair honey toned skin. He reached the sensitive wrist and gave it a squeeze, Zoro watched the sniper's brows furrow, _hhm you're so pretty..._ he banged the hand on the wall, now the sniper was completely caged.

Usopp bit his lip, swallowing a moan, Zoro watched with deep desire at how he struggled not to show the pain and fear he was experiencing. The swordsman's hunger was feeding off Ussop's expressions, he wanted more, he wanted to hear the sniper plea and ask for forgiveness. Usopp opened his wet eyes, tears threatening to form, a delightful sight for Zoro who was slowly turning into a beast. He tightened his grip, pulling the sniper's arm further, "Usopp, I'm a little upset...so bear with the pain for a minute", he growled at those pleading tear filled eyes. Ussop's body jerked forward, rubbing against the tall form as he groaned at the pain. Zoro felt the knot in his groin tighten, his whole body burning at the sudden brush, he wanted more, more of Usopp's moan and any other sound he could make as he touched him. He lowerd his head, aiming for the sniper's red ear, "Why don't you tell me already..." The sniper felt his hot breath fanning down his neck, making him heat up, he was flustered, shades of red everywhere. He shivered as Zoro's lips brushed againts his burning ear, moving lower unit he nibbled his earlobe. Usopp couldn't hold back the whine, his tone quivered at the swordsman's tiny bites. His knees growing weaker by his breath, he laid his head on Zoro's shoulder, trying to regain control of his body but failing miserably when Zoro reached his sensitive neck. "Zz-zoro...wait...stop.. please not there-ahh" his body ached in all the touched spots, calling for more against Usopp's conscious. He felt Zoro's tongue glide down his red neck, leaving a trail of burning sensation. He nibbled the exposed flesh, leaving a line of tiny bite marks. The swordsman pulled back, satisfied at the mark on Usopp's neck, he looked back at the mess he made, liking his lower lip at the flustered sniper. "This isn't good.... should I take you right now...?" He growled behind his gritted teeth, fighting back the urge to strip the sniper off his clothes and devour him whole. Usopp narrowed his shaky eyes, confused, _take me where....are you going to hide my body ??,_ Zoro wanted to grab that flushed face and abuse his lips, so that they would never utter another lie to him. "but then if I do that....you wouldn't be able to look at me like this..." Usopp swallowed hard, whatever Zoro was going on about wasn't a good thing, the grin on his face was more than enough to warn the worn-out snipper. "What...?", Zoro placed a leg in between Usopp's, the sniper lowered his head to the sight, a burning sensation developing on his stomach. He looked back at the swordsman, "Usopp, I wanna save you for later....so why don't you tell me already, what were you doing ?" The sniper pursed his lips, Zoro wasn't making any sense and so was his body, _save me for later_ _?_ _What am_ _I food_ _?_ He subconsciously pouted. Zoro watched the sniper drift away in thought, again, his eyes landing on his lips, staring at it. "Zoro.... I'm sorry but I can't tell you", the swordsman didn't even bother to look at the sniper. He was busy debating whether he should kiss Usopp right now, or wait for the appropriate time when the sniper finally understands that he was in love with his whole existence, that he meant no harm and only wanted to be hold by him. Even if Usopp wouldn't reciprocate, him knowing the swordsman feelings would at least ease the tough situation. The thought calmed the swordsman down, the beast inside him slowly vanishing as he dropped down the suggestion of kissing the sniper today, though it slightly saddened him. "Why..."

Zoro voiced, his tone calmed, no hunger tinted in it. Usopp's brows furrowed at the strange tone, he lowered his eyes to the swordsman. Zoro's features had turned gentle, his eyes took a friendly colour and his lips were almost pursed, he almost looked like a lost child who didn't know if he should sleep or stay awake. _Or a lost puppy..._ "....you look...soft" The swordsman rose his head to the compliment, staring at the compelling black eyes of the sniper, adoration coloured in them. A warm feeling suddenly engulfed his chest, Usopp watched in awe as smile formed on Zoro's face. His lips parted in disbelief at the almost angelic sight, _have I ever seen you-_ "Zoro, let me touch your face !" The swordsman took a step back, startled at the request before leaning back, not wanting to create space between them. He released his grip on the sniper, still unsure on what he meant, he watched him massage the sore areas before his hands reached out for his face. The first thing Zoro felt was warmth, Ussop's gentle fingers were soft and delicate as they brushed againts his sideburns, the swordsman couldn't help but melt at the touch, his smile brightening as the sniper's fingers reached his cheeks, rubbing his nose in the process. Zoro was in pure bliss, Usopp smiled at the rare sight, noting down every reaction so that he could treasure this now vulnerable child infront of him. Zoro tilted his head, giving the sniper's fingers access to his skin. He closed his eyes, humming as the fingers brushed behind his ears, lowering to his nape and settling on his shoulder. It felt so relaxing to be touched by Usopp, he wanted it to last forever, he slowly opened his eyes, still dazed by the sensation. A small smile on the sniper's face, "What....?", Usopp grinned at Zoro who was drunk with the small affection. "Nothing... it's just nice seeing you smile like that", Zoro chuckled, his smile evolving to grin as pink shade coloured his cheeks, brushing off the compliment. He took the sniper's hand and locked his fingers, pulling it up to his face, "More....", He pleaded at the already softened sniper. His green eyes glowing, weakening the sniper even further. _How in the world...can you be a touch starved baby...and a cold emotionless man cutter at the same time...._

Usopp sighed, ruffling Zoro's hair as he closed his eyes, drowning in the sniper's affection. "How much more do you really want..." Zoro stared back at the sniper, his eye lids heavy when those skillful fingers cupped his face. "A lot....", Usopp stared in adoration at the man child. Pulling him closer to litter small kisses on his face, _if heaven really exists...then it has to be something related to this..._ Zoro sighed, feeling the sniper's hands grab his ears, warming them as he kissed his forehead, cheeks and adding more kisses on his nose. He noted how Usopp was avoiding the neck area, but didn't voice it out, this was more than enough. He was finally being touched, feeling what affection really is and he loved it, he wanted only Usopp to be the one to shower him with such touch. If it were someone else, Zoro wouldn't let them lay a finger on him. He hummed in protest when the sniper stopped kissing his flushed face, Usopp stared at the swordsman "Still not enough ?!!" He chuckled when Zoro pursed his lips, he rested his head on the sniper's shoulder, "Of course not !!" Zoro grumbled in a childish tone, wrapping his hands Usopp's waist. Usopp laughed, rubbing the swordsman's back to ease his disappointment "Why are you suddenly being a baby ??? jeez", Zoro just grumbled some incoherent words making the sniper laugh even more. He was actually enjoying the company of this new side of Zoro, he was sweet, gentle and wanting...way wanting. "Usopp.... you still haven't answered me" The sniper sighed, trailing his hands to the swordsman's neck and playing with his hair. "But Zoro....I really can't tell, I promised Sanji that I wouldn't tell anyone", Zoro froze at the mention of the cook's name. An unpleasing feeling spoiling his fun, what was going on between Usopp and sanji that the sniper didn't want anyone else to know. Zoro raised his head to look at the sniper, "So...you just don't trust me". Usopp spotted the hurt in his gentle green eyes, his whole expression took a gloom turn, he wrapped his arms around the swordsman's neck, "What ?!! Of course I trust you, don't look at it that way it's just...." Zoro watched how silence the sniper went, he could see how hard he was trying to hide the truth. "It's just what...", The swordsman clenched his jaw, he didn't want to think negatively, not now when everything felt so right. He just had Usopp shower him with affection, he didn't want anything to spoil this night. But then again why was Usopp finding it hard to trust Zoro, _is it that I'm not good enough ?... Was I too rash even though you willingly took me in your arms ?...is that shitty cook better ?_

He took of the sniper's hold off his neck, "It's okay Usopp, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I understand if you don't trust me.... you're on watch right ? I should leave" Usopp let his hands drop on his sides, watching the same annoying stoic mask corrupt the childlike Zoro as he walked away from him. He grabbed the end of his shirt, nudging him back, "Zoro come back here stop being stubborn I already told you it's not like that !!" The swordsman's heart ached at the small tug, a smile forming on his face as he chuckled, turning back to look at the sniper. "You're the one being stubborn Usopp let go, it's painful being with you right now ", Usopp loosened his grip, taken aback at the last part of Zoro's voiced words. He watched his form disappear into the dark corridor, "What do you mean it's painful....." His brows furrowed, pouting at the empty spot where Zoro stood. He leaned back at the wall, trying to grasp the event that took place. It hasn't even been an hour and so much has happened, the sniper slumped down, his mind and body exhausted. It all felt like a fever dream, Zoro's touch, his kisses, those nonsenses that he kept saying, Sanji's confession, their agreement, it all felt like he was living in a fast playing movie. Usopp clutched himself, the room suddenly cold, he also didn't understand why his body reacted in it's own like that. Zoro's touch were rough, harsh and sudden, then they would be gentle, soft and slow. His mind didn't know how to react and he was scared, but his body kept craving for more, wanting those hands to touch him everywhere. The sniper bit his lip, trying hard not to think about it anymore, but then Zoro shows another side of him and all the sniper's fear disappears, he was surprised at how starved for touch the swordsman really was. It was all too much, "and now you think I don't trust you...stop being silly you stupid baby I trust you with all my life", Usopp muttered to himself , standing up to make coffee like he originally planned, even though it would be useless since he's wide awake "it's just that....I can't tell you about Sanji's love for Luffy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so...we have that type of Zoro 😳😳 you're welcome 😻😻


	12. A promise to protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is alarmed by the sniper's sudden change, an urge to shield him from anything that causes him discomfort takes over even though Usopp hasn't opened up uet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii❤️❤️❤️

Luffy stirred in Usopp's bed, finding it hard to continue sleeping, the bed was cold and he kept feeling like something was amiss. He pulled the covers all the way to his head, shielding his eyes from the bright light of the morning sun. It was a new day and Luffy as always, didn't want to wake up just yet, he chose to wait for the sniper to come back and wake him up. It was a habit that both of them had developed, whenever Usopp was on guard duty he would usually come back to wake the captain or join him in his sleep. _Speaking of Usopp....where is he_ _?_ Luffy stirred up, his eyes half opened and heavy with sleep, he was the last one to wake up. He wasn't surprised at that, what was bothering him right now was the absent of the sniper, _maybe he's sleeping on my bed..._ he leaned over to stare beneath the bed, empty. "That's strange..." Luffy murmured, going back to sitting on Usopp's bed, he wasn't a master of time but by the look of the empty room he could tell it was late, Usopp was late. "Maybe he forgot...", he rubbed his eyes, adjusting them to the yellow rays. It was odd for the sniper to forget something he does regularly, even if it's a few times a week. But human is to error, maybe it did slip off his mind, "yeah... maybe he did forget", Luffy nodded at the final thought. Satisfied with his reasoning he went back to lying on the bed, sniffing the blanket and trying to imagine the sniper's presence. It didn't help at all, the bed was still feeling half empty, Usopp wasn't there to help him drift back to sleep. His warmth and the soft beating of his heart, his delicate touch, that was what was missing. Making the bed a normal one just like the captain's, Luffy clutched the covers, trying to imagine the sniper's presence but the sheets were still cold and the room was too quiet. "Aaaargh...", He groaned, failing to get some more sleep, it didn't feel right sleeping on Usopp's bed without him. Luffy kicked the covers, laying awake while staring at the ceiling. _I'll just sit like this then...._ He sighed, he'll just wait for Usopp and then go get breakfast together. His stomach growled at the thought, he was getting hungry. Luffy tapped his stomach, cursing his quick metabolism. "Mmmmm where are you anyways ?.." his brows narrowed as the hunger pangs became unbearable, he didn't mind going to the kitchen by himself. He wasn't bothered by the cook's presence anymore, he had already decided not to be bothered by the thought. He was the problem, he was the reason for Sanji's suffering even if he didn't know how and why, that's what he said. Luffy hadn't fully grasp what Sanji meant, but the captain was ready to distance himself from the cook if that would help in any way. He made a promise not to hurt him anymore, he'll do nothing but that. Maybe that's why Usopp didn't show up, because he thought Luffy would wake up on his own, _I_ _did tell him not to worry....dammit..._

The captain furrowed his brows, knowing very well that he had to go get breakfast for himself since he dug his own grave. "But you could've just come back and wake me up....", He grumbled, climbing down the bunk bed, still exhausted. "I'll deal with you later... right now I'm starving" he dragged himself to the kitchen, lazily opening the door. "Oi...why are you walking with your eyes closed" Luffy reluctantly opened his eyes, staring at the swordsman infront of the opened door. "Cause... I'm sleepy...and I wanna eat ", Zoro narrowed his eyes, not fully understanding how Luffy could still be sleepy after staying in bed for ten hours. "You just woke up how are you still tired ?" Luffy groaned, pushing the swordsman aside so that he could leave. "Ah by the way have you seen Usopp ?" Zoro stilled at the question, averting his eyes, " Last time I saw him was last night..... don't know where he is..." He rubbed his nape, walking past the captain and settling on his bed. Luffy pursed his lips, "So he really didn't come back ?". He stared into space, that's really odd, "I don't know..." Zoro watched how deep in thought the captain was. Concerned look on his face as he furrowed his brows, "Weren't you hungry ?" His voice didn't even bring his mind back, he still looked lost. _Are you that attached....._ "I should go look for him" Luffy didn't waste a second after voicing, he left the room with all the exhaustion in his body gone, the sudden urge to look for the sniper waking him up. Zoro stared at the empty door, "Do whatever you want..." He sighed crossing his arms and leaning back on his bed. He planned on coming back to enjoy a few minutes of peaceful sleep, not thinking about Usopp and what happened last night. He didn't get a glimpse of sleep the previous night, the voice inside him made it difficult and the crying of his heart made him want to go back to the sniper. So many things occurred and it happened too fast, he was upset, that's the only thing that fell into place. He was too upset if he was to say it accurately, his rage couldn't be calmed and he wanted to kill both Usopp and Sanji the moment he saw them together. Killing them would have eased the anger inside him, but why did everything turn so hot in mere seconds. Zoro clenched his jaw, he only wanted to get an answer, not unleash the beast inside him. But the sight of a helpless Usopp being caged by his hands was an arousing sight, he wanted to devour him whole, those expressions, the noise he made and how his body reacted to his touch was exciting. He couldn't hold back and his anger did nothing but fuel him up, he was so close on losing his mind and taking the oblivious sniper. _But wouldn't that mess up everything ?...if_ _I_ _did decide to screw it all like_ _I_ _wanted wouldn't_ _I_ _loose for good ?....cause that would be selfish..._

"What's wrong with being selfish for once...." Zoro muttered against his gritted teeth, trying to shove the whole thought away but it just kept replaying, making his whole body hot and hard to not thinking of anything else. He rubbed his temple, he was selfish back then and almost succeeded in it but he wanted to do it in a way that Usopp would understand. Zoro wanted the sniper to know that he's actually not just obsessed with him but also in love, he wanted his approval, he wanted Usopp to know that he's jealous and doesn't want that perverted cook holding him like that. He was willing to wait, even if it's years he'll wait for the sniper to notice him, he was ready to be patient, but the moment he got lost in thought, the second he decided to be vulnerable infront of the sniper. Usopp did the one thing Zoro did not expect so soon, he wasn't ready and it's still unbelievable. Usopp touched him, showed him overwhelming affection that made the swordsman be in Usopp's control. Zoro didn't know how to fight it, how could he even fight such a foreign action, his mind couldn't process anything. All he could feel was the urge to drown in the warmth of Usopp's touch, he wanted more, it felt strangely relaxing. Zoro palmed his now flushed face, his hand resting on his eyelids as he remembered the touch of Usopp's fingers. He was completely defeated, he couldn't master the strength to resist, wasn't this something he yearned so badly ? Usopp to hold him like this, didn't he keep thinking of such a situation ? Then why was he utterly dazed, not able to think of anything, like his whole world was swirling in this never ending motion. He couldn't even voice a proper response to the abrupt move, all he wanted was more, it was so sensational and Zoro wanted those hands to explore everywhere they wanted to go. It was calming and yet dangerous at the same time, it was powerful enough to bring the swordsman to his knees. "And to make it worse they are your hands...." He sighed, giving up on averting yesterday's episode. "You... really have the ability to do these stuffs to me....and not have a single clue huh ?" A smirk formed on his face, happy at how he was slowly starting to accept that he was indeed in love with Usopp. The past few weeks was full of denial and internal suffering, he thought giving up this feeling would make the pain go away but he was wrong. The pain kept on increasing when he tried staying away from the sniper, _but what can_ _I_ _do....if_ _I stay next to you all you feel is fear...and if_ _I_ _leave_ _I_ _get hurt..._ Zoro hated the sight of Usopp being comfortable with the rest of the crew, he didn't deny the jealousy that corrupted his heart whenever he saw how close the sniper was with the others. But what really pissed him off was how quick the cook grew to his liking, he has never seen them that close, the way Sanji held the sniper's arm and how happy he looked, _I_ _just wanted to stab both of you...._

The anger he built after walking in on them suddenly disappeared when Usopp held his face, he wanted it like that, the day to end without the rage. Instead it ended with him being hurt as usual, discovering the sniper's mistrust has to be the most painful thing for the swordsman. He couldn't process the fact that he chose the cook over him, _and now you two have secrets..._ Zoro's brows knitted, he didn't want to feel insecure because of some perverted cook. He knew he was better and a whole lot stronger than Sanji, "And if you choose him over me that's perfectly fine, it's your loss" He rose up from his stance, having enough of trying to understand what happened yesterday. _All_ _I_ _got was you finally touched me...I still want more...and now you don't trust me...tch you always make things complicated...._ He didn't want to think of Usopp anymore, it was upsetting. "I need booze right now", he jumped off the bed. Anger settled inside him, he wanted to drink it away, knowing the sniper isn't anywhere to be seen, a walk to the kitchen wouldn't get complicated.

Luffy ran up the stairs, he had completely checked the whole lower deck, every cabin even the girls', he checked the kitchen and the store room. Usopp was no where to be seen, _hhhhmmmmm....._ He sat on the stairs, tired and hungry, "Where are you...I'm so hungry I'm about to die !!!!" He whined, not giving up on searching for the sniper he got back to his feet. "Luffy....", The captain turned to the calling, casual and not in the least startled by the voice. Sanji stood at the very end of the stairs, staring back at the captain. "You haven't eaten yet right ? I was actually coming to wake you up ", Luffy's brows furrowed as he completely turned to face the cook. Sanji felt panic invade his stance, surprised at how settled this distant Luffy was. He is used to the ever loud captain, never staying in one spot and always hungry, not this cold being standing infront of him. "There's no need for you to do that" the cook felt his heart shatter, _of course there is.....I'm your cook for crying out loud....._ He chocked back the inner response, "Alright....but at least come eat now, your breakfast will get cold" Luffy stared back in silence, not even debating the suggestion "I can't right now, I'm looking for Usopp". A determine look on his face, the cook clenched his jaw, biting the end of his cigar. _I have no right to be jealous_ _I have no right to be jealous...._ "I saw him on the deck with Chopper..." Sanji watched as the captain's eyes took a brighter colour, his face literally lighting up. "Aaaah really !!!! Thanks Sanji !!!" He sprinted up the stairs leaving the cook in a sad mood, "Anytime....". Sanji voiced, a low tone since he wasn't even sure if the captain wanted to hear. He wasn't sure on anything the captain wanted, _at least he said something...._ He walked back to the kitchen, wanting to warm up Luffy's heavy breakfast since he didn't look interested in eating it "Shocking...." Luffy jumped over the last step, his eyes frantically searching for the sniper, "Ah- USOOOOOOOPP !!!!" He spotted him walking towards Sunny's head. Usopp's face looked horrified when he noticed the grin on the captain's face, he had his hands stretched out touching the post behind the sniper, he knew what was coming next. "Wait luffy...don't....wAIT !!!" Luffy ignored the cry, preparing to launch himself on the sniper, "Gomu Gomu no....ROCKET !!" He flew straight to the sniper's arms, knocking both of them on the post but only Usopp getting hurt. Luffy giggled, irritating the hurt sniper beneath him, "Sorry, I don't know how to control it" Usopp hissed in pain, rubbing the back of his head as he stirred up, staring at the grinning bright face infront of him. "Of course you do ! You just don't want to" the sniper furrowed his brows, Luffy just laughed back at the stern look, knowing well that Usopp can't get mad at his usual trick. He sat down infront of the sniper, happy to see him okay, "Hey Usopp, why didn't you wake me up today.." A pout planted on his face, "you usually do that when you're on watch...what took you so long, I haven't even eaten since I kept waiting for you"

Luffy whined, watching the sniper take in his every complain, that's when he noticed the dark circles under Usopp's eyes. He didn't see it at first, there was something different about the sniper, _you look tired...._ "Oh sorry Luffy, I forgot....I must've slept and made you wait for long" Luffy watched him get up to his feet and stare down at him, holding out a hand. "Right now, you're hungry...let's get you something to eat" the captain narrowed his eyes, he wasn't fine, Usopp was hiding something and Luffy, the naive captain could tell. "Usopp....", He grabbed the offered hand, not letting it go and neither standing up. "Luffy ?", The sniper tilted his head, questioning the captain's sudden silence. Luffy didn't move, still grabbing the sniper's hand, he then suddenly pushed him forward making him fall onto his laps. "Aarck !! Luffy !! Stop hurting me it's too early for me to feel pain" he rose his head up, glaring at the quiet captain. "Usopp....is there something wrong....you don't look okay" the sniper stilled, he blinked a few times before chuckling, a chuckle that Luffy could tell was coated with a lie. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me...", Usopp felt his heart melt, his eyes staring back at those concerned dark orbs. He wanted to tell Luffy everything, how he's so fed up with his heart, how Zoro keeps on making him feel things he can't comprehend, he wanted to shout it all out and cry on his captain cause he was so done with the swordsman. "I'm just....tired" he gave a weak smile, that was more than close to the truth, the weary smile was also convincing. Luffy scanned his face one more time, "Is that all...", he watched the sniper furrow his brows, debating whether to spill everything or not. Luffy pulled out his hat and placed it on Usopp's head, startling him, he pushed him forward making him lean on his chest and hugged him. "If that's what you're comfortable telling me...then stay here with me and sleep for a while" Usopp bit his lip, fighting back the urge to cry, "but Luffy...you said you were hungry". He pulled back to look at the captain, a smile on his face, "That's not important right now, stop worrying and get some sleep" he planted a kiss on the sniper's forehead before pulling him back into his chest. Rubbing his back as he hummed, Luffy couldn't grasp why but he was relating to everything Usopp was going through. His silence and the way he looked so worn-out, the captain felt it all, he could feel that the sniper didn't want to burden him with whatever he was going through, and in all honesty, Luffy felt a little bit angry. He wanted to know the cause of his sniper's sudden lack of sunshine he usually had, he wanted to investigate and put the person responsible for it in his or her place. Luffy lowered his head on the sniper's, if only Usopp could tell him, he wouldn't hesitate to protect him. The captain tightened the hug, his instinct sharpened even though there wasn't any threat present, _I_ _don't like it when you keep your problems to yourself..._

A few hours had passed, Luffy still hadn't eaten breakfast yet and the deck was unusually quiet. Sanji walked back into the kitchen, this was the fifth time. He has been doing this with the thought that maybe the captain wanted to eat but without his presence, but his breakfast was still untouched, placed on the counter. "Oi Chopper, have you seen Luffy ?" The reindeer shook his head, stressing the cook further more. Sanji massaged his temple, trying to calm down, it's been three hours since Luffy woke up and he hasn't eaten anything. _What are you doing_ _? Where are you ? Are you eating strange things again ?!!_! He paced back and forth, earning concerned looks from the half cyborg and the reindeer. "Are you okay ?" Sanji halted, _of course I'm not okay, that idiot might be eating dirt as we speak !!!_ "Yes I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine". Franky sipped his cola in silence, obviously not convinced by this new side of the cook, then again he didn't know him very well so this might be a normal thing. Sanji continued with his walk around the kitchen, "Huh ???", he stopped right in front of a wall. He didn't even notice at first but there were knives sticking on the wooden wall, "Huuuuuhhhhh ???!!!! Did you two see this" He glanced back at Chopper and Franky who just shook their heads in response. "I just noticed it now....and Sanji you need to calm down, you don't look good", Chopper watched as the cook took a deep drag of his cigarette. "Yeah you really need to chill...also I can't stab my own creation what do you take me for ??!" Sanji waved off their response, getting irritated at his own unsettled behavior. The door slowly opened, drawing everyone's attention, Sanji froze, hoping to see a short figure with a strawhat on top. To his dislike, Zoro's form entered the room, he casually walked towards the fridge ignoring the glare the cook was sending to him. "Oi shitty mosshead ! Do you know anything about this ??" Zoro picked out a bottle before staring at the pointed direction, a grin on his face as he recognized the knives. "Oh yeah ! I was playing knives with Usopp !" He smirked at the enraged cook, placing his bottle on the counter. "So it was you ! I should've known..." Zoro pulled out his swords when the cook made his fighting stance, walking closer to him. "Come at me.... I'll slice you up really good" Sanji felt a nerve snap at the taunt, the swordsman was asking for a fight, and he was being serious about it. "I'll make sure to wipe that stupid smirk off your face..." Franky pursed his lips at the intense dou, he could feel their bloodthirst and wasn't comfortable at all. "Oi... Chopper, shouldn't we war- eh ?", he stared at the now empty seat that the doctor was sitting on, his eyes glanced at the open door and spotted the reindeer running away, "HEY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE !!" Chopper searched for anyone he could spot on the deck, his eyes landing on Luffy, Usopp napping on his lap with the captain's hat shielding his face from the sun. "Oiii Usopp !!! Luffy !!! Come quick Sanji and Zoro are about to fight and I don't know what to do !!" The reindeer cried out to the unbothered duo, Luffy lazily stared back, his face saying it all, he wasn't in the least alarmed. Usopp just tilted the hat to expose one eye, "Isn't that a normal thing ?" Luffy shrugged, making the reindeer almost cry. "But Luffy.... their different now", he waved his hands frantically, trying to tell them how urgent the situation really was, "then that's none of our business" Luffy chuckled. Tears were now on the doctor's eyes, confused and scared, "Usopp....", he stared at his only hope who just waved a hand, "I really don't want to get involved Chopper" The reindeer sobbed, knowing his only choice was to go look for Nami but it would lead to him also being yelled at. He stared back at the two, they really were in a world of their own, "not cool...." he sniffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've made up my mind this fic is gonna be more than 25 chapters long 😌😌


	13. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's selfish confession to Luffy crests a tense environment between the captain, the cook and the sniper. Will Usopp still treat the duo the same way he used to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's wild 😀😀 put y'all seatbelts on😻😻

Both Zoro and Sanji froze, the cook's kick stopped by Zoro's swords, none of them making another move. They heard it clearly, not far from the kitchen, Luffy's and Ussop's voice coated with uninterest on whatever was going on. Franky stared at the two, not a word being uttered, the half cyborg also heard the response Chopper got, and he could tell it was the one responsible for the sudden hault between the swordsman's and the cook. But he couldn't tell if it did a good thing or just made the whole sudden situation worse, even though they stopped fighting at the very beginning, the anger they both had seemed to have increased. Franky noted how rage painted their faces, Sanji's jaw muscle flexed as he bit on his cigar and Zoro had veins forming on his forehead. "Oi spiral eyebrow...I don't mind cutting you...but right now I might kill you....so how about we call it a draw..." Zoro hissed, the grin on his face long gone and replaced by a stone cold death glare. Sanji retreated his leg from the sword wall, "Funny, I seem to agree.....as much as I want to step on you....I don't like the thought of seeing your blood all over my kitchen...." Zoro withdrew his swords, placing them back in their scabbards. The cook backed up, cracking his neck to stop the rage from corrupting his brain, neither of them wanted to engage in the fight anymore. This left the half cyborg even more confused, the way they shifted from killing machines to cold distant foes was too much to grasp. _At least they ain't killing each other..._ Chopper walked back in, feeling the now calm air, "Have they calmed down...or did one of them already die ???!!!" Franky shook his head, not sure on how to respond "They look okay...but they are not..." The reindeer tilted his head, confused and still scared, he stared at the quiet duo, Zoro was gulping down a bottle while Sanji leaned on the counter, his blue eyes now violent staring into space. The doctor gulped, understanding what Franky was insinuating on, they looked calm but one could feel how close they were on turning berserk and flipping the whole ship. Zoro banged the empty bottle, startling the doctor as he wiped the trail of alcohol on his chin. It was a great risk to assume that both of them were their usual selves, right it's better to not get in their way. "Chopper, can you do me a favor and call Luffy...tell him his food will get cold and I won't warm it this time..." The reindeer nodded at the request, not wasting a second as he already made it to the door. He walked towards the unbothered duo, they were still relaxing on the deck, not even alarmed by Chopper's worrisome face. "Luffy !! Sanji said you should go eat right now...and he means right now now !!" The captain pursed his lips at the report, he really was hungry but right now, his main priority was to let Usopp sleep as much as he wanted. "Why ??? I'm busy right now, tell him I'll come later", Chopper felt tears sting his eyes, he didn't want to go back there, it was a scary atmosphere. 

"But....but Luffy....he looked serious...and he said he wouldn't warm your food if it gets cold again...", the reindeer's lips quivered when he watched how unbothered Luffy was. The captain furrowed his brows, "Heeeeehhh ? Just tell him to leave it there I'll just ask someone else to warm it for me" Chopper couldn't hold back the tears anymore, he stared sniffing softly "but.... he's angry...." Usopp tilted the captain's hat, revealing his face to look at the sobbing Chopper. "Oi why are you crying ?" He watched the doctor wipe the tears away, calming himself down before responding "It's just....he looks scary and....and I don't know what to do..." The sniper narrowed his brows at the pitiful sight, moved at how frightened Chopper was. He raised his eyes at the captain's face above him, "And you, aren't you hungry ?" Luffy stared back down, lips puckered in thought "Well...yeah but aren't you tired ?" Usopp sighed, sitting up to look at the captain's face. He loved how selfless the captain was being but looking at Chopper _do you see how scared Chopper is ??..._ "I'm okay right now.... just go eat and stop making Chopper cry". Luffy tilted his head, thinking if he should really go or stay with Usopp for a while, or force Usopp to come with him. "And no ! I won't come with you", he pouted, cursing internally at how good the sniper could read him "Fine !!! But I'm still coming back for you and I'll force you to sleep with me !!" The sniper smiled as he stood up, looking down at him, "So don't leave this spot okay ?" Usopp laughed, Luffy was being overprotective again and he knew he couldn't stop him. "Alright alright, hurry up then...but don't eat to fast or you'll choke" Luffy grumbled a response that clearly wasn't words and walked towards the kitchen. "Hold on, you forgot your hat", Luffy turned back to the sniper, a pout on his face "I did not !!! I want you to hold on to it till I come back !!" Usopp walked closer and ruflled his hair, making him sulk even more "Stop being a baby and go eat." Still sulking, the captain walked away, _just you wait.... I'll swallow everything and come back in less than_ _a minute_ The sniper sighed, watching him leave, he bumped into Zoro at the door, "See this is why you should keep your head up you idiot..." He watched Luffy rant something to the swordsman before walking in, "Calm down I'm not going anywhere...", he furrowed his brows as the captain's form disappeared. _Hmm_ _!_ His eyes settled on Zoro who seemed already upset, "Did Luffy say something....?", he watched him massage his neck, breathing out to calm himself. _What happened to you....?_ Usopp continued staring at the swordsman as he leaned on the wooden rail, eyes watching the sea, he really looked pissed. Zoro clenched his jaw as he grabbed the rail, something about the way his arm muscles flexed made the sniper's breath hitch in his throat. Usopp swallowed hard, not understanding why his body was reacting this way, he shook his head to gather himself. _I need to relax...he's not even close and my body is already starting to feel those weird things...._

He looked back at Zoro, those green eyes already staring back at him, Usopp felt his heartbeat pick a faster pace, frozen in his spot. Those eyes were glaring again, it felt like an act of violence, slowly sucking something out of the sniper. There was no softness in that gaze, it was a look that conveyed a bubbling hatred, disgust perhaps. Usopp narrowed his brows, offended by the glare. He felt like question this act, why the swordsman was suddenly like this when he literally did nothing but sleep during the whole morning. He clenched both arms into a fist, finding his voice but Zoro slowly withdrew the glare. Walking down the stairs and heading for boys cabin, leaving the sniper with a bitter taste on his tongue. "I really didn't do anything...." He bit his lower lip, unknown guilt forming inside of him, "why do you keep acting like I betrayed you...keep saying I'm hurting you and all I did was breath and be friendly towards you..this is exhausting you know..." Usopp couldn't understand why but he felt guilty, he didn't know why but something inside him kept whispering that he's hurting the swordsman. _But_ _I_ _really haven't done anything wrong...._ The sniper rubbed his eyes, tears threatening to form, crying was the least thing he wanted to do now. "Usopp....are you okay ?" The sniper froze, looking back at the little reindeer whose presence had been forgotten. "Oh...how long have you been standing there ?" He pursed his lips at the now offended doctor, "Tch- I'VE BEEN HERE ALL ALONG HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME ?!!" Usopp raised a brow, he really couldn't feel Chopper's presence at all, he was too lost looking at Zoro to notice his surroundings. "Okay I'm sorry...but you could've at least said something ?" He patted the reindeer's head, trying to cheer him up but that only made him upset, "I ALREADY DID THAT I'VE BEEN CALLING YOUR NAME SO MANY TIMES !!!" Usopp nervously chuckled, not sure why the reindeer was so loud. "Alright jeez calm down my eardrums are hurting..." Chopper sighed, he was getting exhausted. Everyone was being too much and he didn't understand why, "But your are okay right ? Please tell me at least you're okay" _the_ sniper narrowed his brows, _I'm more concerned about you..._ "Yeah I'm fine, what's wrong with you ? You're a little edgy today" . Chopper felt relieved, knowing that the sniper was fine unlike Zoro and Sanji, and a little bit warmed at how concerned he was. He smiled at Usopp "Yeah it's just that I'm a little bit tired, everyone's getting hurt lately " The sniper nodded, understanding how hard it must be for the doctor. He pulled him in for a hug, "Thanks Chopper, you've been really busy with the idiots in this ship, you deserve a break" he carried the reindeer to his shoulder, making him even more happy. "You dummy !!! That doesn't make me happy at all !!!" He giggled, the sniper just smiled, giving the reindeer a shoulder ride around the ship. "Whatever you say, let's go watch the waves "

Meanwhile at the kitchen, Luffy was still sulking even though he was hungry, him bumping into Zoro also made him more upset. "So what if I wanna walk with my eyes closed..." He pouted, entering the quiet kitchen, "It's his fault he was on my way...." He made his way to the counter, grumbling softly, not noticing the cook at the cooker, he lowered his head at the counter, resting his chin on the marbled surface. Luffy groaned, confused on what to do now, he was at the kitchen but there was no food at the counter. "Huhhhh....I'm in the kitchen like Chopper said I should....so why's there no food" he whined to himself as his stomach growled, louder than before. "Just give a minute, it's warming up", Luffy tilted his head, raising his eyes to the voice, his eyes settled on Sanji's form infront of him. He was staring at the cooker, something was boiling, _but_ _I_ _thought you weren't gonna warm it again..._ "Okay.." he sat back up, watching how the cook took care of his food, oddly satisfying to the captain. Sanji served his first plate, placing it next to him and going back to making another, no word was exchanged between them, Luffy dug into his full plate without wasting a second. He didn't pay attention to the uncomfortable silence, and why Sanji wasn't behaving like his usual self lately, the strange Sanji that Luffy found weird was gone. Sanji placed a second plate, moving with Luffy's pace as he was already finished with the first one. The last one was already made, Sanji now turned to the captain, watching him ravenously break down the wall of food, a small smile formed on his face. "Still not satisfied ?" The captain shook his head, his mouth full and a chunk of meat in his hand. Sanji just chuckled at the sight, his ocean eyes warmed as he placed the last plate. Luffy wanted to finish it all and leave, go back to the sniper as he promised and make him sleep till the next day. He shoved down the whole plate, parting the bones from the flesh and placing them aside, he placed down the empty plate, sighing in satisfaction. He leaned back on his seat to make more space for his stomach, which would weirdly go back to it's original size. Luffy smiled as the feeling of happiness filled him, he was finally full, energized and ready to wreck havoc where not needed. He chugged down the glass of orange juice set aside for him, "Eh-..." he hit the glass back on the table, a little bit too hard but luckily it didn't crack. "Hehhhh that was close..." He murmured to himself, getting off the chair. "Wait a second, Luffy..." The captain paused, turning back to face the cook, Sanji had lit his cigarette and he was closing in on Luffy, a napkin on his hand. "You've got all kinds of food on your face....at least wash your hands" the cook chuckled, cupping the captain's face. Luffy felt the soft material brush over his skin, the scent of Sanji's signature cigar engulfing him, a pleasant scent. Luffy's eyes settled on the blonde's face, analyzing the delicate features, he got stuck on those blue eyes, a drawing effect emitting from them. "Your eyes.... they're so pretty", he whispered subconsciously, hypnotized by the ocean colour. Luffy felt the cook pause, his eyes now roaming around Sanji's face to watch a blush form on his cheeks, "Sanji.... you're pre-" The cook covered Luffy's face with the towel, cutting off the second compliment. "Wash your hands Luffy..." The captain heard his footsteps back away, setting infront of the counter he assumed, and he wasn't mistaken as the towel slid off his face. He obliged the cook's request, walking towards the sink. _What's with him...??_ _I only wanted to tell him how pretty he looked...hmp_ _I'll just go away then..._

Luffy let the water splash on his arms, it wasn't sea water since it would have just weakened him, it felt refreshing on his rubber skin. He wanted to play with it but Sanji would've scolded him like he usually did, speaking of the cook, Luffy could feel his eyes drilling holes at the back of his head. _He wants to say something doesn't he ?...but_ _I really don't have time..._ The captain furrowed his brows, if he stayed here any longer Usopp might find something else to do and then disappear for the rest of the day. He turned the faucet lever, cutting off the flow of the relaxing water. _Just turn...and head for the door...._ Casually, Luffy dried his hands on his shirt, pursing his lips at how nervous he was trying to get away from the cook. He turned back not paying attention to the cook who kept staring at him, successfully walking past the counter where he was. Luffy smiled at how close he was from the door, behind that door was a relaxing day with his sniper watching the seas and fishing all kinds of things, it was open, the deck was on a clear view, all that was left was to fasten his steps and he'll be out of the cursed kitchen. "Wait... Luffy, can we talk?", Luffy paused, cursing internally. He was so close, three more steps and he would've been outside on the deck, he turned back to the cook, the counter separating them. "It won't take long, I promise..." The captain furrowed his brows in thought, he was in a hurry, but not that urgent hurry. He wanted to be quick since Usopp seems to be a magician who disappears when needed the most, _but then again he's promising not to take long...._ "Okay..." He watched the cook walk towards his direction, pass him and reach the door. _Eh_ _?_ Sanji closed the door, his eyes now on the confused captain. "Why did you close the door ?" He narrowed his eyes at the approaching cook, "Cause I don't want you thinking of anything else.... don't lie to me Luffy, whenever we talk you always have something on your mind, or someone...so please, can you not think about anything else... I promise it won't take long so just lend me all of you just this once" He towered infront of the raven hair, a comfortable distance between them. Luffy pursed his lips, Sanji wasn't wrong, whenever they had a talk Usopp would always be on Luffy's mind, but can you blame him, the sniper is the only person Luffy glues onto on the daily. Even right now Luffy's main objective is to be with the sniper, "Well....right now I wanna go play with Usopp, I promised". Luffy watch Sanji take a step closer, his jaw muscle flexed as he pocketed his hands, "It's not like he gave you have a time limit..Usopp isn't that type of person right ?" The captain nodded, not sure on where Sanji was going with this. The sniper didn't say anything about timing, infact he told Luffy not to hurry at all. "Then let's talk... without you thinking of him, he's not going anywhere" Luffy reconsidered the conditions, if he didn't think of the sniper for a few minutes, then maybe this talk we'll end way faster than he assumes. _And if_ _I_ _answer everything_ _honestly... it'll save me the trouble !! Alright..wait for me_ _a little longer Usopp..._ "Okay, I'll not think about anything else ! What do you wanna talk about ?" Luffy stared back at the tall blonde, silent at his quick question, his eyes were doing the same pretty thing they did back then. He sighed, closing his eyes before staring at the captain again, "I want to know....what you want..." _Huhh ???.._ Luffy raised a brow, crossing his arms, he was disappointed. He was the first one to ask Sanji this same question so why is he asking him, the cook was making it seem like he was the one on the wrong when Luffy had already accepted whatever Sanji claimed he did. The cook was making Luffy's effort look useless, "But I asked you that first....." He watched the blonde palm his face, massaging his temple before voicing a response. "I know.... and I don't think you'll understand my answer..." Luffy narrowed his brows, was Sanji assuming he was that dumb, _I get that I'm not smart but c'mon...._

The captain sighed, averting his eyes from the cook for a moment, he was doing everything according to his plan, to avoid being next to the cook at. He wasn't doing it with the thought of pushing him away, he was only doing it for Sanji's comfort. _Didn't you say you kept getting hurt cause of me.....?_ he stared back at those eyes, not able to see the sadness behind them. "Alright but that doesn't change mine, you said I was hurting you a lot...and I don't like it when my friends get hurt, so I chose to stay away from you... that's what I want...that won't get you hurt right ?" He watched Sanji swallow the hard truth, his eyes slowly landing on the floor, searching for anything to say but clearly not finding any. "Right...", Luffy pursed his lips, satisfied that Sanji actually acknowledged what he was doing for his wellbeing. He waited for another word from the cook but he was silent, his eyes still glued to the floor, _guess that's it...huh so it was fast...._ "If that's all then I guess I'll be going". As expected Sanji caught his wrist, Luffy wasn't even fazed by the action, he's been through this so many times he couldn't even resist. He puckered his lips at the door, _so close...._ "Hold on....." The captain didn't even turn to face the cook, his eyes on the door, _I_ _wanna go now...._ "Luffy..." He wasn't deaf to the pleading tone, those familiar fingers moving all the way to his elbow, gently pushing him back to look at the taller form. _Uh-uh no...nope..._ he shook his head at the calling, earning a sad chuckle from the cook who decided to move forward to the unresponsive captain. "Luffy...what if I told you...what you're doing right now is hurting me more ?" Luffy snapped back, his brows knitted, analyzing the now gentle face full of emotions. A sad smile on the cook's face as he waited for an answer, "What do you mean...I don't even stay in the same room with you for long these days...." The response seemed to sadden the cook even further, Luffy wasn't being intentionally cold or harsh, he was just getting irritated, no matter how hard he tried to stay away from Sanji he's always hurting the cook somehow. He pulled the captain closer, "Are you upset ? Please don't be mad...I really want you to understand what I'm about to say..." Luffy softened at the tug, everything about Sanji was pleading, his tone, the grip on the captain and his ocean eyes. Luffy found himself relaxed, actually wanting to reason with the cook, "Oi what do you really want me to do then.." A soft glow glimmered in those gloomy eyes, Sanji lowered his face, closing in to the captain and pausing at a dangerous position. "I want...a lot of things...I'm not even sure you can handle them...." Luffy pulled back, annoyed as he stared back, "So you think I'm weak ??!! I'm gonna be pirate King one day what is this your talking about that I can't han-" Luffy felt the cook pull him forward, grabbing both of his arms as he rest his head on the captain's shoulder. "I didn't say that...I don't think you're weak... you're the strongest person I know..", he chuckled, his voice vibrating against Luffy's ear. Luffy narrowed his eyes, now confused at the touchy cook, his fingers trailed all the way to both of his wrists. It was like the cook was fighting against himself, not wanting to touch the captain but also dying to do so, "Then what were you saying..?" The cook pressed the captain's wrist, brushing a thumb on the base of each palm making the raven hair twitch, Luffy was starting to feel what he felt back then, the only difference was that right now he could control it. "If I tell you.... you'll get scared...and I don't want that..." Luffy closed his eyes to stop the strange feeling from flowing, he didn't want anything to distract him, he didn't want to break his promise. "Why would I be scared of my nakama ?" He felt the cook's touching stop, Sanji withdrew a hand to balance his cigar dangling on his lips, Luffy pulled the free hand to his view. A burning sensation on the touched spot, he felt the cook snake his hand on his waist, pulling him closer. "Cause I'll turn into a beast....and not hesitate to eat you up whole..."

Luffy felt his stomach knot at the tone, it felt strange how he nearly dropped at the cook's voice, and what was this about him wanting to eat him whole, _I don't even think_ _I taste good...._ "and maybe I'll hurt you.." The captain stiffened at the last words, Sanji was acting weird, he didn't move from the captain's shoulder and Luffy couldn't tell what he was thinking, he couldn't see those eyes debating whether to tell the captain everything or continue with this silent suffering. Luffy trailed his free hand to the cook's shoulder, trying to comfort him, "Sanji...I know you wouldn't hurt me, you're my friend and I trust you.." The cook stilled at the response, making Luffy a little worried, "Luffy...I care about you a lot...so I know what I'm saying, if I get the slightest chance to....I might even damage the thin friendship we have .." The captain pursed his lips, _what are we talking about at this point ??.._ He wanted to pull back and look at the cook's face but the grip suddenly tightened "Eh ?" he tried moving his arms again but Sanji wouldn't budge, "You're getting scared aren't ya ?" Luffy felt a nerve snap, he wanted to scream at the cook who was caging him that he fears no man other than his grandpa. "SANJI !!! I am not afraid of my own nakamas !!! And I trust you with my life so whatever it is that you want to say just say it !!!", Luffy heard the cook laugh on his shoulder, "Is that so.... alright" Sanji released Luffy's arm, "Luffy...hang on to my shoulders for a second" the captain paused, not sure on what's happening before doing what he was told. Suddenly he felt the cook's fingers grabbing his lower thighs, a strange sensation sparking his body as it got shoved upwards, rubbing on the cook's chest. Luffy blushed at the sudden closeness, in mere seconds he was sitting on the counter with the cook smirking infront of him. "You can let go now... Luffy" the captain felt his face heat up, his body still trying to recover what just happened, he battered his eyes, letting go of the cook's neck. His heart was racing in violent beats as the familiar feeling got stronger, awakening his whole senses. Sanji wasn't helping at all as he leaned closer at the heated face making the captain swallow hard. "So you trust me with your life huh" he placed his hands on both sides of Luffy's waist, the captain's breath shortened at the teasing tone. He nodded, finding it hard to form words with his dry throat, he watched Sanji dump his cigarette on the ash tray, those blue eyes now taking a brighter colour. _Are you.....happy_ ? " So does this mean...if I do one mistake...or maybe multiple... you'll forgive me no matter what ?" Luffy noted how the smirk evolved into a grin, the cook's features taking a threatening turn. _Of course you idiot..._ The captain nodded, failing to voice the answer inside him again. His chest was now bruised by the harsh beating of his heart, he couldn't grasp why but the air they shared was getting hotter and Luffy felt something heavier was coming

"Then, captain, would you please forgive me for what I'm about to do....", Luffy narrowed his shaky brows, not having a clue on what the cook was saying, his lips quivered when Sanji softly brushed his fingers on his neck before fully grabbing it, giving it a gentle squeeze that made the captain whimper, "Forgive me for being this selfish..." Luffy felt all his strength getting drained, he stared into the cook's eyes that got darkened with lust, that was the only thing he saw before the cook leaned in for a kiss. Slowly and gently he felt Sanji's lips brush over his, it was strange and weakening. Luffy couldn't voice out anything, his body slowly going against his conscious as a burning sensation settled in his whole being, the kiss was innocent not deep, he kept feeling the cook back up, leaving him unsatisfied. Luffy wanted more, the strange feeling was exciting as he felt his blood run cold, he leaned in for more, his hands clutching the ends of the counter to control himself. It was too slow, a torturing pace that made Luffy whined, he wanted more, he wanted to shove Sanji's head deeper, satisfy this strange need under his gut that kept burning. Sanji's hand trailed lower to the captain's chest, brushing over his sensitive skin making him twitch on the counter, shaking and whimpering as Sanji swallowed down all his sounds, abusing those soft lips as he nibbled on the flesh. Luffy didn't hold back, he let go of all his reasoning, letting Sanji know how much he wanted it, all of it, he didn't even understand what was going on but his body kept aching for more. Luffy groaned when the cook's lips lowered to his neck, sucking on the flesh as his tongue softened the bitten areas, the captain felt his body shiver. Breathless at the heavy petting, his eyes grew watery at the sudden pleasure he was experiencing. Sanji littered kisses all over the captain's bare chest, lowering to his tummy before teasingly stopping at his groin. "Luffy..." He groaned against the flushed skin, the captain only whimpered, his eyes pleading for the cook to go on, continue marking his body like it belongs to him. "Ss-sanji...more... please" Luffy grabbed on to the cook's tie, pulling him closer, startling him with his sudden confidence and hunger for this new touch. Sanji's touch was different, his hands stroked his skin, ever so slow, emitting a reaction he has never felt. He watched the cook lick his lower lip, " Aye aye captain..." Sanji voiced in a deep tone, trailing his fingers to the captain's lap and grabbing them, pushing him forward so there was no space between them. Sanji groaned in pleasure at the sudden impact, a deep sound that snapped Luffy out of his mental state, he bit his lip, wanting to hear the sound again from the cook. He watched him throw his head back, his neck decorated with protruding veins, showing how close he was on loosing this battle. Luffy wanted to bit it, claim it, call it his and write his name on it. He leaned in, littering kisses on the hot flesh, Sanji moaned deeply as the captain started to nibble. "Tch- Luffy....this isn't helping at all.." The captain reluctantly drew back, staring at the hot mess he created, "You don't like it ?...." He watched the cook clench his jaw, drawing his head back, he tightened the grip on the captain's thighs. Luffy's body shuddered at the strings of pleasure the pain struck, he flustered at the glare he got from the cook. "It's not that...if we continue like this....it won't end well" he let go of his thighs and cupped his red face. Luffy bit his lips, the excitement in his body reviving at every touch Sanji made, "So tell me captain, am I forgiven ?" The cook leaned closer, sharing the same hot air as the breathless captain. "Yes..." Luffy whispered back before giving in to the kiss Sanji was aiming for, his hands trailing to the cook's neck. Luffy didn't understand what was happening, he wasn't aware what Sanji was insinuating on, all he wanted was more of this new feeling, cursing why he has been denying it when it was right there in front of him in the form of his cook.

Back at the deck, Usopp was done having fun with Chopper, he leaned on the wooden rail at their usual fishing spot, waiting for the captain who seemed to take forever. "It's been fifteen minutes already...I hope sanji hasn't rushed on doing anything, cause Luffy's one dumb rock", he murmured to himself, his eyes watching the blue sea. "Usopp..." The sniper felt familiar hands snaking his waist before he got the chance to turn, "Ah there you are !!! What took you so long ?" He didn't turn to look, it was Luffy of course and he sounded shaky, there wasn't any response. _Eh ??? Don't tell me_ "Luffy ??" He took the captain's arm and pushed him forwards, surprised at how weak he was. His face was all flushed and he had tiny bit marks on his hands, neck and chest. "LUFFY ??!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED??!" Usopp violently shook the already tired captain, "Stooop...stoopppp STOP IT" the captain clutched on to the sniper's waist making him even more concerned. "Luffy ??!! It's Sanji right ? Damn it I'm gonna make him pay ri-" "Usopp... please calm down, nothing happened". Usopp felt a nerve snap _, dammit Sanji !!! I told you not to do anything rash now look at this !! You've screwed up big time_ "What do you mean nothing happened !!?? Luffy did Sanji force himself on you ?? Did he kisses you by force ??" The captain shook his head, his face still buried on the sniper, Usopp calmed down a little, sighing as he ruflled Luffy's hair. "Then what happened....tell me everything Luffy so that I know if I should kill him or not" Luffy revealed his face, still flustered and hot as he narrated everything. Usopp's mouth parted in disbelief, his eyes staring into space as he tried to grasp every word that came out of Luffy's mouth, "And....you liked it ?" Luffy nodded, too embarrassed to look at the sniper. "So nothing else happened ?", Luffy raised his head at the foreign tone, Usopp sounded harsh, disappointed and cold. The captain felt his heart drop as the sniper got up, "Excuse me for a second...here... your hat" he placed it on Luffy's head, blocking him from seeing his raged face. "Uso-" "I'll be going over to Franky for sometime", the captain watched the sniper walk away from him. Tears blurring his vision, "Don't go....I don't know what to do.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that no one gets confused no Luffy has not yet developed feelings for Sanji, he's just experiencing his body, my babies are really confused


	14. An ear to lend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp decides to let all his frustration go, connecting with another member as he trusts deeply and shares his burden of dealing with Sanji and Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stared at the ceiling for twenty minutes thinking if I should post this as two separate chapters or just one...and 😌😌

Usopp felt his fingers dig deeper into the palm of his hands as he walked away, anger pilling up inside him, he ignored the soft plea from the captain. The sniper was disappointed, furious and tired of everything going on. He wanted it all to stop, go back to the normal old days where all they did was fight bad guys and making the world government angry, life was much easier back then. There wasn't any tension between them and everyone was just acting normal, _all_ _I_ _want is peace...just this once !!_ "You had one job Sanji, one damn job !!" The sniper clenched his jaw, stomping towards the kitchen, he wanted to talk to the cook. Tell him how wrong it was to make such a bold move, making things more complicated for him and Luffy. What's worse is that Usopp feels responsible, he gave Sanji a thumbs up on trying to make the captain understand and now, everything's so messed up. What Luffy said back there, how his eyes were dilated and his weak state, Luffy got corrupted with lust. He got lost in a powerful foreign force, the sniper knew too well that Luffy hasn't ever experienced being touched with that motive, _I haven't either....and the thought going through it without acknowledging_ _it just sounds so wrong...._ Usopp furrowed his brows, just thinking about it made him feel violated, "What the hell went through your head Sanji ??!" He wanted to know the reason why the cook went against the promise they made, to take things slow, not force the captain to feel things he wouldn't understand. "Just what was your damn motive ?? Didn't we agree on you bearing with everything ? No matter how distant Luffy gets ? No matter how painful it gets....then why did you break your word..." He grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the kitchen door, Usopp tried calming the rage inside him but the sight of the captain's current state kept flashing through his mind. The sniper threw the door open, a piercing sound echoing in the kitchen, his eyes darkening as he spotted the cook. He looked perfectly fine, as if nothing had happened, not affected by his own actions. "Hhm ? Usopp..." The sniper didn't voice a response, his eyes on the floor as he slowly closed the door, not wanting to loose himself. "What's wrong with you....", Usopp's brows twitched, _are you gonna pretend....that you did nothing wrong ??...._ "No...what's wrong with you ?" He raised his eyes to stare at the cook, he really was calm and collected unlike Luffy. Sanji raised a brow, confused at why the sniper seemed upset, Usopp continued staring, waiting for a response. "I'm fine..." Sanji leaned on the counter, putting his hands in his pockets, he sensed the sniper had something serious to say, and by the looks of his eyes, it was really an important issue but the cook couldn't think of anything. "Tch so you're just okay...with everything ??" Usopp walked towards the cook, the anger on his face becoming visible. "What are you talking about.....is this your way of asking for a second breakfa-" "Stop playing games Sanji...I know what you did...I just met Luffy a while ago...What the hell was that about huh ??? I thought we agreed on taking things slow !! What happened to Letting Luffy decide ??" The cook clenched his jaw, his eyes concentrating as realization hit him hard, he took a drag on his cigarette, his blue eyes on the sniper. "I couldn't hold it back then....it was really difficult..." Usopp's lips parted, hearing what he feared the most Sanji would use as an excuse. _You're doing the same thing we agreed not to...you idiot..._ "Do you even hear yourself ?? Can you hear what you're saying ??? What do you mean you couldn't hold it back what the hell have you been doing before ??!!!" He neared the cook, stunned by Sanji's straight forward answer, he stopped at a safer distance, not wanting to get physical cause he was far from disgusted by his selfishness. "Yes Usopp...I hear myself perfectly clear...but I just lost my cool today I didn't have the strength to fight" Sanji had an irritated expression on his face, as if the sniper's questionings were just a waste of his time. Usopp chuckled, offended at how carefree the cook was handling his concern on Luffy, "So you just...went ahead and did what you felt was right ???". He narrowed his brows at the cook, loosing his temper at how he paused before answering, "Is it wrong ? It was just a few touches and kisses... besides he said he liked it"

 _You....you are so unbelievable...._ "Of course it's wrong...you're being selfish you idiot" Usopp felt rage overflow his being, Sanji was acting like a jerk right now, and the sniper felt like he's doing it on purpose. What was bothering him the most was how he so opened, ready to assist the cook cause he didn't like seeing the captain in a depressing state, but now look at them, all three of them experiencing different emotions with lack of good communication skills. "There's nothing wrong Usopp....Luffy himself admitted that he liked it how am I selfish when I was giving him what he wanted ??!!" Usopp felt his blood boil as sudden adrenaline rushed through his bloodstream, adding more reflex to his muscles. The sniper grabbed the color of Sanji's dress shirt, his speed quick enough to startle the cook off guard, forcing him to lower his head so that Usopp could glare at him straight in his face. "Of course he would like it !!! This is Luffy were talking about...he doesn't even know what happened... he's still trying to understand why and what you did !!! How the hell do you expect him to fight such an urge Sanji ???!! Put yourself in his place dammit would you believe that you did that out of love and affection but not inner desires ???! You think when Luffy finally understands what you did back there he'll actually like you ??!!! Are you that stupid ??!! " Sanji stared back, shocked at how angry the sniper became, his eyes hardened and not leaving the blonde's face. "Usopp, why are you even upset..?" The sniper tightened his grip, the hard clothing beginning to choke the cook, "Because this is my second time breaking a promise I made to Luffy....." Usopp clenched his jaw, not wanting to go further into details. He watched Sanji's eyes turn soft as his brows narrowed, trying to find a meaning behind the sniper's response. "What do you mean....do you actually love Lu-" "Tch Can't you just use your head this time...." Usopp let go of the cook, palming his face to calm down, he was so close on slapping the cook on his last words. "I promised Luffy to stay by his side as his sniper, never leave this crew....and I broke it...now this time...I promised him that I'll never let you do anything bad that'll scare him....now look at this mess...and you still have the nerve to be selfish in the end". He massaged his aching temple, laughing at the ridiculous situation, "I'm starting to think that it would have been better if I wasn't involved, if I didn't know that you have feelings for Luffy..." The sniper lowered his hand, eyeing the blonde's form between his fingers. "Sanji...do you even love Luffy or is it just plain lust...?" Usopp noted how distressed the cook turned, upset and speechless at the question, his lips parted, his cigar dangling between, he wanted to say something but chose to remain silent. "Sanji....I don't think I can be of any help at this point...you couldn't keep your word and so did I...but please, don't do that to Luffy again....if you can't control it...stay away from him" The cook pulled on his cigarette, his brows knitted as a vein formed on his forehead, _so now you're upset...is it because you're not sure if you really love Luffy_ ?? "I don't think I can do that Usopp...it's already done I can't go back in the past and stop myself" Usopp wore a weary smile, what Sanji was saying was right, arguing with him right now was useless, he was getting tired of everything. The sniper nodded, backing up cause he was done trying to reason with the already lost cook, "You're right....what's done is done...but Sanji, for the sake of our friendship, I really don't want you near Luffy until you've made up your mind, stop chasing a relationship that you've already messed up on first step" Sanji banged his hands on the counter, stopping the sniper in his tracks, "Why should I avoid Luffy all over again...I've been doing that for a month now you think it's easy ??!! Do you know how frustrating it feels to watch someone you want so much move around you like you don't exist ???!" Usopp clutched his fists, he wanted to leave, being with Sanji right now was a pain, "Can you not think about yourself just this once....? It's not only you...I can't stand seeing Luffy trying to figure out what you made him feel...sure he might be strong enough to fight the entire navy but he's not the same when it comes to emotions...and you're just ignoring the fact that Luffy might be new to this...I.. really can't do this with both of you...you know what Sanji...have it your way, do whatever you want, I'm tired too...of everything, if you wanna do it again go ahead !! It's all in your hands now..." 

The sniper turned his back, walking towards the door, his hand settled on the door knob as he paused "I don't think I'll eat lunch today...so you go ahead and give Luffy his plate personally.." he closed the door as an urge to cry choked his sore throat. He didn't even realize how painful it felt until he left the kitchen, "Was I even shouting back then...?" He murmured, clutching his throat as the sore feeling spread. Usopp felt his knees weaken as he neared the deck, he didn't want to go back, not ready to face the captain. The sniper leaned on the wooden wall, allowing himself to drop down, hugging his knees as he let all his tears flow out. He felt that it was better to cry it all out than keep it in, with his face buried he did just that. Soft sniffing was all he did not wanting to alarm anyone, he wanted the tears to end but they just kept flowing. Half an hour had passed when Usopp's ears perked at the sound of footsteps approaching him, _now what does he want_ ??... He heard the steps come to a halt infront of him, immediately, he wiped the tears away with the back of his hands, not wanting the cook to see him crying, or so he thought it was. "Go away Sanji....I don't wanna do this anymore..." He kept his head buried, ignoring the tall form above him. "I'm not Sanji...." The form grunted, the low voice too familiar to play deaf on. Usopp felt his body stiffen, looking up to see Zoro towering over him, he gulped in panic. He remembered how angry the swordsman was earlier and how he glared at him, then there's the incident that happened in the kitchen, _I_ _really can't do this right now....maybe next year or in the afterlife..._ Usopp slowly stood up, supporting his weight on the wall, ready to leave as he felt that whatever Zoro had to say would only make his day worse. "Stay..." The sniper blinked at the swordsman, not believing what he just said. _WHY ??!! WHAT DO YOU WANT I'M SO TIRED RIGHT_ NOW _I_ _WANNA DROWN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEA !!!....._ "But...but this is your usual spot to nap on..." Zoro rubbed his nape, sighing as he averted his eyes from the sniper. Hesitation on his face, "Just sit back down I'm not here to make you leave..." He stared back at those sharp eyes, narrowing his brows making the sniper more scared. Usopp obeyed, not wanting to irritate the swordsman he went sat back on the wooden floor, hugging his knees with his lips pursed. "Is everything okay....? Are you alright ?", Usopp felt his heart miss a beat, his eyes staring at Zoro's face, detecting genuine concern beneath that stone face. He wanted to stop the warm feeling that started drowning his heart, denying the fact that it started acting different whenever the swordsman was on his mind, his heart would do all kinds of things that would make it hard for him to breath. And whenever he let his heart do what it likes, Zoro would always turn back to his usual self, back to his distance cold being. _Its so tiring you know....._ "I'm fine...." The sniper tightened the grip on his knees, it felt so wrong to lie to Zoro, he has done it before and the swordsman obviously knew it was a lie, but back then Usopp didn't feel the guilt he's feeling. Zoro sighed, crossing his arms as he stared back at Usopp, his whole face saying he knows the sniper is lying, "I overheard you and that shitty cook arguing a while ago...so I thought something's wrong...I didn't want to interfere since it's none of my business....but...you didn't come for lunch..so...I got worried...." Usopp's lips twitched, the warm feeling slowly overpowering his pride, he felt it flow through his body from the heart as he gave up, a tiny smile on his face as his brows narrowed. "Yeah...?" He giggled, not believing in the swordsman words, why he was coming clean on being worried about him, Usopp averted his eyes, chosing to stare at the wooden ground as pink shade coloured his cheeks. Zoro lowered his stance, resting his mascular hands on his knees, "You know I don't lie...Is everything really okay ? Did that stupid cook hurt you ?" The sniper shook his head, burying his heating face "Mm-mh...we just had a little talk and...and he said somethings...that made me a little upset...that's all" Usopp bit his lip, he was getting flustered and his heart was doing the same cartwheel. He was opening up to Zoro and all he could feel was the fear of certain death and he didn't know why, _it's nothing special at all...I mean he might kill me but that doesn't mean you should beat that hard...stupid_ heart... 

"Is that so..." The sniper heard Zoro rise to his feet, the sound of him drawing one of his swords out, _please not this again....I know I_ _said_ _I_ _wanna die but not now !!...._ "I'm gonna cut'm...." _Ehh???!_ "Huh ??!!" Usopp raised his head, Zoro was already drawing out a second sword, his eyes glaring at the kitchen door as he stared walking towards it. "Wait !!! Zoro !!" He tugged on the swordsman trousers, a weak grip that confused him when Zoro immediately turned. His brows twitching at the act, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that please don't be mad !!!". Zoro's jaw flexed as he faced the panicking Usopp, his brows narrowing, "I'm not mad...." Usopp swallowed hard to eas his dry throat, the swordsman face said a different story, a mixture of anger and irritation. "Oo-okay..." The sniper nodded, feeling safer to go along with Zoro and brushing off the fact that he is either angry at him for the small tug or he's flustered. _Going with option number one since it's the only reasonable one..._ Usopp quickly let go of his grip and crossed his legs, playing with his fingers as he tried to calm down. "Why are you stopping me... didn't you say that bastard made you upset..." Usopp stared at his fidgeting fingers, pouting, that wasn't a good reason to kill Sanji. He raised his eyes to see a flushed Zoro staring back at him, the sniper's eyes gleamed, another rare Zoro that he caught, his stoic expression was completely broken as his cheeks turned red. "Zoro....are you blushing ?" The swordsman's brows knitted, clutching harder on his swords. "TCH JUST ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION YOU IDIOT DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL THAT ANNOYING COOK OR NOT ???!" Usopp laughed at the flustered Zoro, a hearty laugh that made the gloomy feeling inside him disappear, completely forgetting everything that happened. He grasped his ankles to stop himself from falling backwards, staring back at the gritting swordsman with tear glistened eyes. "Alright alright I'll answer you.." he giggled, making Zoro more flushed. Usopp sighed in satisfaction, his heart full as he smiled brightly, "You don't have to do that.... I'll just ignore what I heard Sanji said and move on" The swordsman calmed at the response, drawing back his swords. "Then....at least eat something, what do you want... I'll get it for you" Usopp felt his body lighten, Zoro was actually being nice, _I mean...he is nice in_ _a strange way but this....this is_ _a_ _whole different Zoro..._ He felt his smile broaden, "You'd do that ?!!! For me ??? Aaaww Zoro you really are a nice guy !!!" Usopp watched the swordsman whole face turn red as a fuse pop in his head. He was a heated mess that wanted to flee and destroy everything at the same time. _Never knew you are so weak when it comes to compliments....can_ _I_ _use this against you to feel superior...?_ Usopp bit his lower lip to prevent a smirk from forming. "DO YOU WANT TO EAT OR NOT ??!! MAKE UP YOUR MIND !!!" Zoro palmed his face, making Usopp giggle again. The sniper was enjoying the moment, he wanted to fluster the swordsman all over again, it was pleasing to see him in a state of confusion but right now he might snap and start throwing his swords. "I'll have whatever you choose for me...I trust you" Usopp noted how Zoro paused, those green eyes turning into a gentle shade, _yes...I really do...with my life actually..._ He grinned at the still swordsman, his hand hiding half of his face. "Okay....wait here...and don't leave cause I won't come looking for you", the sniper giggled, watching Zoro turn. _What if I...._ He stretched out his fingers to grab one of Zoro's, a tingling sensation sparking from the small contact. He weakly tugged on the swordsman ring finger, making him hault and turn back. _Lemme see it one more time...._ The sniper scanned the flustered face, the shaky narrowed brows and the emotion filled eyes. "What now ?", He looked so defeated by such a minor touch, fully turning to face the lost sniper. "Stop being stubborn and let go !!!" Usopp pouted at the harsh tone, activating his puppy dog eyes as he stared at the swordsman, "Huuuuhhh ??? Why are you suddenly being so mean...I just wanted to tell you not to bring any booze..." He sulked, pulling the swordsman closer, Zoro surprisingly leaned closer with such weak force. He clenched his jaw, "I know that you idiot so let go already !!!!" Usopp teasingly smiled while letting him go, satisfied with the flustered Zoro, he watched him go. The sniper leaned back on the wall, sighing with a smirk on his face, he finally knew how to break down the ever cold swordsman. "I'll just find a way to use it....somehow"

"Stupid idiot making me feel all these stupid thing..." Zoro grumbled to himself as he walked towards the kitchen, his face still heated and the finger that Usopp had grabbed was burning, or was it just his imagination. He brought the finger into view, _as_ _I_ _suspected..._ Nothing, there was nothing wrong with his finger. "Then why does it feel like this....?" It's always like this, whenever Usopp touches him there's always a stubborn burning sensation that remains. It was like the sniper was marking his territory, letting Zoro know that one day his whole body will burn from his touches. "Tch I'll make sure you won't" He clenched his jaw, his brows were still twitching, not yet recovered from the sniper's teasing. Zoro didn't know that the sniper was teasing, his mind was battling a storm, debating whether he should kill the cook or stay with the sniper. He wanted to do both, but the stubborn little sniper has a heart of gold, so quick to forgive and forget everything. A nature that Zoro couldn't comprehend, Usopp was a raging mess when he watched him walk in the kitchen, he could hear his voice from where he was sleeping. He didn't want to hear anything else, chosing best to walk away from the kitchen and let them solve their issues. Zoro thought everything would be alright, that Usopp was just having his normal tantrums like whenever he's with Luffy. But he walked in to the strangest sight during lunch, Usopp wasn't by the captain's side, and Luffy didn't look like he wanted to eat, not that he cared but the cook was also in a gloomy mood than he was in the morning. It was such an odd environment that he needed to get out of cause everything felt out of place, "Zoro....have you seen Usopp...?" He remembered spotting the sadness in the captain's eyes. Something must have happened and now also Luffy was involved. "No..." _but I'll make sure to find him...._ And he did, he was crying and trying hard not to show it. A sad mood that didn't fit his personality according to the swordsman or was it that Zoro didn't know him that well, _then what the hell was that...all of_ _a sudden_ _you're all happy and confident enough to look at me in the face, catching me off guard like that...._ "Damn you Usopp.... could you at least take it easy when smiling..." The swordsman furrowed his brows, disappointed at how weak he was, Usopp's smile was just so bright he had no other choice but to stare. A blinding sight, strong enough to break his will, but what really shook Zoro was when the sniper stared whining. Zoro experienced difficulty trying to understand the entire situation, he felt his mind went blank as his whole being screamed, not able to process the childish act Usopp was doing. The weak tug, the sudden sulking and him holding his finger like some lost baby was too much for his mind and heart. He was panicking on the inside, a strong urge to pet the sniper, do whatever he wanted and hug him started taking over. But how is he supposed to do that, "Tch.....why would I when I'm trying to stay away after what I did..." The swordsman massaged his temple, opening the kitchen door, he eyed the room before sighing, relieved that sanji wasn't around. "Whatever happened to you two is really none of my business.....but if it happens again, I won't hesitate.." Zoro murmured the words to himself, promising to look after the sniper but from a distance. He walked towards the fridge to pick up anything, "What do you even like....hmm ?" His eyes landed on a dish neatly wrapped in plastic with a note stuck on it, the swordsman pulled out the tray, the note had Usopp's name neatly written on it and a scribbled "please eat". Zoro raised a brow, it's obviously Sanji who wrote the sniper's name but the second line was badly written, it had to be Luffy. "If you were really concerned... wouldn't you have found him first ?" Zoro placed the tray on the counter before going back to find something for the sniper to drink. _Then again...you are the one he likes the most...so_ _I bet you know when to approach him...maybe he really wasn't open back then...Usopp...I hope you didn't feel forced to tell me everything....cause that would be_ _a_ _huge pain....._

He picked an apple juice, not sure why but he felt it was the right pick and closed the door. Still allowing doubts to fill his mind, this usually wouldn't happen, Zoro wasn't the type of person to look at both sides of a situation. But when it came to the sniper, everything was a risk, maybe Usopp did feel forced to say what's on his mind, maybe he was scared cause of what happened. The swordsman palmed his face, it was tough trying to look at a positive side of this whole situation, but didn't the sniper said he trusted him, didn't he look at him straight in the face, staring at his very soul behind the mask and uttered those heavy words. And the smile he gave afterwards, like he'll do it again, say those words a hundred times till Zoro gives in. A smile formed on the swordsman's face as he chuckled against his palm, "Alright....I believe you". He picked up the tray and headed for the sniper, Usopp had his back on the floor, watching the clouds as he played with his fingers. "Here....seems like he had something for you, make sure you eat everything and take back the dishes by yourself when you're done.." The sniper pursed his lips at the demands, Zoro made sure there was some distance between them, _I ain't falling for whatever you've planned...._ He placed the tray and drink by the sniper's side before backing up, Usopp brows furrowed, "Why are you treating me like I have some kind of illness" he pouted at the swordsman. _Stop doing that face for once you idiot...._ "I'm in a hurry to go back for training " he watched the sniper sit up and cross his legs, not convinced as his brows narrowed, taking the form of a sulking child. "Training ?.... Or are you gonna take a fifth nap of the day ??", Zoro sighed, clenching his jaw. Stressed out cause of this child version of Usopp, it hasn't even been that long and Zoro could feel his mental state shattering. "No...stop being childish and just eat" he narrowed his brows at the sniper, he watched him reconsider a thought before nodding and starting to eat. "Do you need anything else....?" Usopp raised his head, his eyes scanning Zoro's face, _why do you keep on doing that....I'm not hiding anything..._ He clenched his jaw to keep his facade on. "No, I think I'm fine..." The swordsman mentally sighed when Usopp got back to his food, releasing his spell on Zoro. He didn't want to leave him without being fully convinced that he's fine by himself. _Is it really wrong if_ _I worry this much ?..._ "If you say so..." The swordsman started walking for the bathroom, wanting to wash his overheated face and calm down, work out and call it a day. Since Usopp insists on being okay, there's nothing left for him to worry about. "Zoro...." He turned back to the soft calling, the sniper rubbing his ankles as he debated on what he wanted to say. Zoro waited patiently, the distance between them not enough to make the swordsman's heart feel safe from whatever the sniper was about to say. "Thank you, this actually means a lot....I really didn't know you were this kind...." _thats because it's just you......_ Zoro crossed his arms, allowing the sniper's words to settle in, a warm feeling flowing in his veins. "And what I said back then....I really mean it...I trust you", Zoro felt his heart pick a faster beat, feeling it's rhythm on his chest. He furrowed his brows, not wanting to show how pleased he was at Usopp's confession. He needed that, the swordsman ached for such comforting words from the sniper, it felt relieving knowing that Usopp really does trust him. "Okay..." He watched the sniper raise a brow and pucker his lips, "Can't you say anything el-" "Eat or else I'll throw that tray away" Zoro walked away, ignoring the grumble that came from the sniper. He clutched his battered chest, _I really need to work on this...._ "At this rate...I don't think I'll live for long"

Usopp picked up the tray as he got up, satisfied with the meal, he smiled. Surprised at how Zoro actually knew that he he prefers apple juice since it his favorite drink. _Maybe he just picked it randomly..._ "Doesn't matter...it still made me happy !!" He giggled, walking towards the kitchen and silently praying that both Sanji and Luffy weren't around. _Luffy might not be but Sanji....he basically lives in the kitchen..._ He hesitated on opening the door, staring at the wooden structure, "I really don't want to see both of you right now..." The sniper didn't want his moods to gloom, he actually had a great time alone after talking with Zoro. The last thing he needed was to see the cook's face, Usopp slowly opened the door, his brows narrowed as he peered the kitchen. "Oh Usopp ! I was actually looking for you" His eyes spotted Robin at the fridge, "So you've already eaten, that's good" She warmly smiled, closing the fridge door and walked towards the dining table. Usopp pursed his lips, "So it was you who wrote the note...?" Robin shook her head, the smile still on her face, "No, it was Sanji and Luffy, I noticed you weren't here during lunch so I offered to help look for you" The sniper clutched the tray, just hearing their name dropped his happiness level, he walked towards the sink, washing his used plate. "Okay" He didn't want to know how concerned they really are, all the sniper wanted was to sleep the whole day if that was the only way to ignore the captain and the cook. _I'll do just that..._ He dried his hands using some paper towels, done with doing his dishes. "Usopp....can I ask you something ?" The sniper turned towards Robin, she was sitting on the dining table, silently watching his back when he was doing the dishes. "About what ?" Usopp neared the table, chosing to stand since he was in a hurry to hide. "I didn't mean to intrude...but I overheard you and Sanji arguing...and I got worried since I haven't seen you after, so Usopp, are you alright ?" The sniper averted his eyes, staring at the floor as the bitter midday episode replayed. "I'm okay...just a little sad" Robin pulled out a chair with an extra hand using her powers, her eyes still on the sniper "Do you want to talk about it ? I might help lift the burden if you want" Usopp softened at the concerned tone, any urge to cry taking over, he hummed and walked towards the offered chair, right next to Robin with tears in his eyes. "I don't even know where to start... everything is so frustrating it makes me wanna cry...it's just so much you know..." Robin watched how close the sniper was to cry, his face struggling to keep the sadness hidden. "Tell me as much as you want....let it all go" Usopp couldn't handle it, accepting defeat, he set the tears free, biting his lip as the pain stabbed his heart. He wiped away the stubborn rivers as more formed, not able to control his sniffing. Robin softened at the pitiful sight, she knew it would be hard for the sniper but not this much. Of course she already knew Usopp would be the bridge between the cook and Luffy, it was obvious, anyone would have figured it out. Robin also guessed that whatever Sanji and Usopp argued about must have involved Luffy in some way, and she saw moments ago how it heavily affected the three, _Sanji must have done something....since it's only him who seems reckless when it comes to love...you two on the other hand don't even know what's evolving around you.._. She listened closely to the sniper narrating his problems, everything, even what she already knows, Usopp didn't hold back. How could he hold back, someone to talk to was the one thing he secretly wanted, someone who is willing to listen to everything he kept inside his exhausted chest. Robin was more than ready to be that person, she was getting worried at how Luffy and Usopp were growing weary of Sanji and Zoro, they were naive not to their own choice, it wasn't their fault. They were victims of miscommunication, not understanding the cook's and Zoro's language. How they unintentionally showed jealously and possessiveness, it didn't appear to their eyes. They were both too young to understand and the other two were impatient, it really was too much for them. "Usopp.....I know, Sanji likes Luffy and your just trying to protect our captain, and it's hard for you since Sanji doesn't seems to understand that you're only trying to help.." She watched the sniper blink his teary eyes, surprised at how well she summed up the situation. "Well...yeah but how did you know" Usopp sniffed, trying to clear his blurry vision. Robin giggled, resting her head on both arms as she placed her elbows in the table, "Let's just say I can read the crew very well..and maybe some of you aren't that good at hiding your emotions" Usopp nodded, not a clue on what Robin was on about. "Okay..." He stared at his fingers, wet from the tears he shed out of frustration, it felt good, letting it all out for someone to hear, and actually finding someone who understands. It was pure luck for the sniper, he smiled, feeling a little lighter than before. Robin saw the small smile, proud to see Usopp finally letting it all go. "It feels nice right ?" The sniper nodded, a hearty chuckle as the smile on his face broadened. "It really does !! Thanks Robin !!" She tilted her head, smiling.

"Can I ask you one more thing ?", She placed one hand on the table, staring at the warmed up sniper who nodded. "Don't you think Luffy is having a rough time right now....?" Usopp paused, pursing his lips at the question as he started thinking about it. "I mean his most trusted companion who is his only resolution doesn't want to be around when he needs him the most... don't you think you're adding to his suffering." Usopp brows furrowed, leaning his head on the table, Robin was right, now was the best time for the two to be together, Luffy needs someone to talk to. "But he has Sanji now... there's really no need for me to comfort him when all that happened" Robin sighed, Usopp's reason for ignoring Luffy was a childish one, he was upset at the captain for allowing Sanji to do whatever he wanted with him even though Luffy didn't have the power to, and Usopp knows this but still chose to be bitter. "Usopp, you know it's not like that... just try and understand how Luffy must be feeling right now, go back to him...you know he needs you and no one else" The sniper closed his eyes, not wanting to agree, he wants Luffy to realize it was wrong for him to admit into lust. He wanted Luffy to feel guilt first then stay away from Sanji, that's when he'll go back. "But stiiiiiillll.." He whined, burying his face on the table, still chosing to be salty. Robin laughed, petting the sniper's head, "Usopp...that's enough, just go make up with Luffy before you hurt yourself too. Usopp just hummed, half heartedly with the plan of ignoring Luffy for a day still on his mind. "So...do you want to talk about you and Zoro ? You mentioned him earlier but then you drifted to Sanji's issue" The sniper raised his head, his chin still on the table as he stared at Robin. "I mean....right now he's being different in a good way...I guess we're okay, he's actually the one who brought me launch !!! Odd right ?!! I never knew he was so kind !!" He giggled, a bright smile on his face as his mood lightened. _Is that so..... Zoro's finally turning soft on you...I'm surprised he didn't fight Sanji earlier this morning...._ "Have you ever talked to Zoro about his strange ways ? He did throw knives at you right ?" Usopp a sighed, not wanting to remember that type of Zoro and what happened that night in this cursed kitchen. "I don't wanna... I feel like something bad is gonna happen if I confront him...like he might get angrier or kill me if worse !" Robin shuffled in her seat, trying to think of something, Zoro and Usopp's situation was a little different from Sanji's. It was more fragile and the smallest incident might turn the whole situation awkward and wrong. Not to mention the swordsman throwing knives at the person he loves, _what was that all about anyways....did Usopp trigger him when he offered to help Sanji...that must be it..._ "Just try having small talks with him, even if he isn't really interested I think that might help you understand him, besides didn't you say he was nice" Usopp puckered his lips, debating on the suggestion, it really wouldn't hurt for him to try and back then the Zoro he met wasn't a bad one. Maybe his mask might slip when they engage in something, then the sniper would understand his unstable character. "Alright !! I'll try that !! But if I die I'll be coming for you" Robin laughed at the mere threat, "I'd like to see you try !! I'll drag your dead body back where it belongs !!" Usopp narrowed his brows, a chill feeling sliding down his spine, "Are you supposed to make me feel better or....just make me worse" He watched Robin giggle before smiling at him, her blue eyes emitting a motherly love that comforted the sniper without words "Don't worry, as much as Zoro gets angry, he wouldn't kill you, not you" She rubbed the sniper's hand, affirming him that everything will be alright. Usopp felt at peace, connecting with Robin was the holy gateway he's been searching for, he felt the burden roll of his back the moment he opened up to her and it was satisfying to feel that tiny bit of freedom. "Well it's good to know that you're doing okay, I have to leave now so take care with everything alright ?" She patted the sniper's head one last time before leaving. Happy that at least she gave a helping hand to Usopp, which was a bonus since he'll go back to Luffy and help him. Robin smiled at the thought as she walked towards the deck, her eyes spotting Zoro coming out of the boys cabin. "Zoro, can I have a word with you" The swordsman narrowed his brows, not interested in what Robin had to say. "Whatever it is make it quick..."

She giggled, nearing him since he didn't want to do it first. "It's about Usopp..." Robin noted how his body stilled at the mention of the sniper's name, his green eyes sharpening as he fully faced her. "What about him...." Robin held back a hum, she knew Zoro fell hard for Usopp but she never imagined it to be like this, just his name and Zoro will drop everything, but still manage to be difficult. "Nothing actually, I just wanted to say thank you for giving him his lunch, I was the one who was supposed to bring it to him" Zoro sighed, clearly annoyed that the issue isn't actually a major one like he thought it'd be. He rubbed his nape "Tch Whatever..." He turned back to where he was going ignoring the laughing Robin. "Oh and also....if you by any chance lay a finger on Usopp....I will not hesitate to break your spine in a way that Chopper himself won't aid you" She smiled after uttering the death threat, casually walking away and leaving the swordsman unsettled. "I couldn't even kill him if I wanted to..." He murmured to himself, running a hand through his short hair, "Why would I even hurt him...he's the one that keeps hurting me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Usopp has started falling for Zoro...*tucks hair behind ear* maybe not...who knows ? ︶👄︶


	15. A second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Luffy and Usopp are unaware of the golden opportunity they gave to Sanji and Zoro respectively, accepting to forget their strange ways in the name of friendship, not knowing if it was the right thing to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update, I got caught up with some personal work for the past two weeks but don't worry, I'll find a way to make up for the irregular posting

Luffy slumped on the wooden floor, tears streaming down his cheeks as he bit his lips to stop crying, it was already past lunch and he hasn't seen the sniper. At a time like this, they would usually sit on their fishing spot and draw out the strangest creatures only for Usopp to hit Luffy and tell him not to eat stuff like that. He swallowed back a whimper, was it because he didn't come back early ? Or was it because of how he openly admitted how he went against his original plan. Luffy was to avoid Sanji at all costs, try to create a distant between them and focus on being with his sniper who seemed to be in a gloomy mood this morning. But everything went downhill when he agreed to stay and listen to whatever the cook had to say, Luffy banged his head on the floor, regretting his actions, he knew he should've run away the second he got the chance. Sanji caged him in a way he never knew existed, left him an addict to a new experience his body has never been through. The way he touched him, his hands skillfully brushing the fragile spots that left Luffy breathless, how was he supposed to stop the cook when he was slowly weakening him, feeding him and leaving him hungry for more at the same time. Luffy shook his head, trying to stop the fire on his now flushed face from spreading. He had more important things to think about, Usopp being upset and him not knowing what to do was the main one and the only one. Luffy sighed as more tears formed, now that the sniper isn't anywhere to be seen he really felt helpless. There's no one else The captain can turn to for help, he relies whole heartedly on the sniper when it comes to emotional support. Usopp was different from the rest, "I'm sorry... please come back already..." He murmured, sniffing as he buried his face on the floor. Not able to control the sadness that slowly filled his hear, the situation was starting to look like the whole Merry incident, "Are you going to ignore me again...?" Luffy's brows knitted, he didn't want to go through that again. Not being able to talk to someone who's right in front of you is a terrible experience, especially if it's someone you're found of. _Please don't be like that again....it really hurts...._ "Luffy ???! What are you doing lying on the floor like that ??" The captain raised his head, a sobbing mess as his tear filled eyes spotted a blurry image of Nami. He wiped them away when the navigator walked closer, "Are you crying....?" Luffy shook his head, still sniffing. He averted his eyes, Nami sighed at the sight, Luffy was crying and he did a bad job trying to deny it. "Hey what's wrong ? Did Sanji kick you out of the kitchen ?" Luffy sat up, crossing his legs as he stared at Nami, "Mh-mh....". He furrowed his brows, still biting on his lower lip. Sanji did nothing like that, in fact the cook served him more than usual, he literally showered him with excess care, something that he has never done. "Then what's wrong ?? Did you eat something you shouldn't have and Usopp scolded you ???" Luffy felt tears reformed at the mention of the sniper's name, he wished that was the case, it would have been better if Usopp scolded him and not ignore him all noon. "No.... he's not even talking to me anymore" Luffy pouted, crossing his arms as his brows narrowed. He was trying to sound strong, not wanting to admit that he's hurting on the inside, Nami sighed, lowering her stance. She was a little relieved that Luffy was being himself, not acting weird like those two airheads. _And Usopp too....or maybe he's sick so he didn't come for lunch..._ "Whatever it is you know he'll come back, so stop crying" Luffy closed his eyes, disagreeing cause deep down he knew this was different, everything was different and he didn't know what to do. "No he won't..." He muttered to himself, but it was loud enough for the navigator, Nami palmed her face, rising up to her feet as she stared at the captain. "Luffy, you know no matter what you do wrong Usopp will always forgive you...so stop sulking and get up !! Do something productive" She pulled one of the captain's hand, earning a whine from Luffy who did nothing but let his hand stretch. Luffy didn't want to move from the spot he's in, he feared that Usopp might pass by when he's gone and that'll make things difficult. "Naaaaamiiii let go....I don't wanna move" He let himself get dragged on the floor with Nami's grip, an exhausting work for the navigator who only managed to move him a few inches. "Just get up already !! Don't you have something to do !!" Luffy narrowed his brows, staring at the evening sky, of course he doesn't have anything to do. He would be sleeping at a time like this or eating, _with Usopp..._ "But I'm waiting for someone..." Nami let go of his hand, huffing as she crossed her arms. "You could have said that earlier..." She watched the captain stare at the orange sky, clearly lost in thought, _or maybe just daydreaming about food...._ It was hard to tell since the only thing that could make Luffy stare at the clouds was food or a really serious issue that the whole crew should be involved in. Nami narrowed her brows, she's actually starting to get concerned, not only about Luffy but with the rest. Sanji and Usopp's talking in harsh tones, Zoro throwing knives at Usopp last night and now Luffy claiming that Usopp won't talk to him. _I don't know what's going on....but_ _I really hope you're okay Usopp..I bet your tired..._ "Luffy, maybe you should give him sometime....he could be exhausted, wasn't he on watch last night ?" Luffy pursed his lips at the suggestion, come to think of it, Usopp must be really tired. He didn't get that much sleep and he had a gloomy mood written all over his face, _and now I've made it worse..._ He spread his arms on the wooden floor, accepting that if he forced the sniper to talk he'll only burden him. "You're right....maybe he is tired....alright I'll give him five minut-" "Oh Nami !!! I've been looking everywhere for you" Luffy stirred up at the voice. Staring at the approaching form, Usopp had a bright smile on his face as he neared the navigator unaware of the captain behind her. "Really now, I've been wondering where _you_ were.... so did you fix it ?" She turned towards the sniper, her form unintentionally hiding Luffy, "Yup !! Your hairdryer can now be used without it shutting off" he smirked, satisfied at his skills. "Now about the payment, I'm thinking seventy percent that sounds fair right ?" Nami just giggled at the understandable price, it was actually lower but for the navigator it was expensive. "Hey now....you wouldn't charge your close friend right ?" Usopp furrowed his brows, of _course....why did_ _I_ _even think you'd agree....?_ His lips parted ready to utter a complain about how unfair the navigator was but she jumped straight to him, holding onto his neck while she voiced millions of 'thank you', trying to make the sniper brush off the payment part. Usopp sighed, giving up as he patted the navigator's back "Alright alright...you don't have to pay so stop acting", his eyes spotted the tensed captain. Tear filled eyes looking back at him, _were you crying...._ "I knew you were a reasonable guy !!" Nami let go of the sniper's neck, she watched his face turn stern, staring at Luffy. "Oh that's right...Luffy, you were waiting for someone...was it Usopp ?" Luffy hummed a reply, averting his eyes from the serious stare he was getting from Usopp. He wanted to hug him the way Nami just did, cry on him and say sorry untill his face turns red like usual. _But you'll just push me away huh....cause you're mad right...._ "You were waiting for me ?" Luffy furrowed his brows at the question, he still had the same stern tone as before. "....Yeah...but now that I see you're okay....that's all I needed" Usopp watched how hard he tried to control himself, he could feel how close the captain was on running towards him and pin him down, hugging him. He also saw the tears drowning his vision, "Why are you crying Luffy....?", Usopp gave in to the concern, not being able to handle seeing Luffy cry. The captain raised his head, letting all the tears flow, relieved that the sniper saw his sadness. He chocked down a second urge to hug the sniper, "Because you don't wanna talk to me..." He muttered between hiccups, clenching his fist to control himself. The sniper sighed, massaging his temple, he didn't intend to make Luffy feel like that. The only thing Usopp wanted was to have sometime alone, sleep cause his body was slowly weakening. _But if_ _I_ _say_ that _it'll just make you more sad...._ "Then what am I doing right now...?"

Luffy pursed his lips, he felt like all he was doing was irritating the sniper, his brows twitched, debating if he should let the sniper go or make him stay. ".... you're talking to me..." He bit his lips, it's better to let Usopp go and do whatever he wants, rather than force him to do things he clearly doesn't want to. "Then stop crying, you'll make your head hurt..." A sad smile formed on the captain's face, he wiped the tears away, obeying the harsh tone, it felt like he was being scolded by Usopp again. "Then...can you please stay with me...I promise not to do anything..." Usopp felt his heart sink, it was so hard to make Luffy understand what was happening, he wasn't mad at him, he was mad at the whole situation. He wanted to be alone so that he could clear his mind and bring up a fair judgement. Right now it seemed like he was upset at Luffy but in all senses he was more upset with the cook and himself, Luffy had no reason to be blamed. The sniper knew from the start that whatever the captain planed was going to fail, and it did, in the most terrible way. _You really aren't to be blamed..._ "I can't....I have some stuff to do with Franky" Usopp watched how Luffy's lips parted, ready to cry out or whine, maybe even scream an apology but nothing was said. The glow in his eyes disappeared as he went back on staring at the wooden ground. _I'm sorry Luffy...but_ _I promised Franky to help him today..._ "Is it.....is it because of what I said...is that why you don't wanna be around me anymore ?" Usopp clutched his arms, he wanted to hug Luffy now, caress him and stay in his presence until he gets satisfied. _I'm not blaming you....stop thinking like that..._ "No, stop thinking about that... I really do have something to do with Franky and it doesn't relate to whatever happened" Luffy rubbed his sore eyes, still feeling guilty, it was beating him on the inside. How he made the sniper wait while he was lost in a foreign sensation, "I'm sorry....I really didn't mean to...I'm really sorry I just didn't know-" "That's enough Luffy, I'm not saying it's your fault so stop worrying about it". The sniper neared the sobbing mess, taking his hands and pulling him into a hug, making the captain breakdown into sniffs. Luffy nuzzled deeper into Usopp's chest, feeling the sadness in his heart being washed away by the sniper's warm. "I'm not mad at you alright ? It's not your fault....it's okay so stop crying....I'm just gonna help Franky for a while" He ruffled the captain hair, planting a kiss as he nodded, not letting go of his waist. Luffy tightened the grip when he felt the sniper's kiss, a sign that he's about to go. "Luffy.... c'mon let go...." Usopp sighed, ruffling his hair more which added nothing but trouble, the soft sniffing stopped and his breathing calmed. Luffy clearly had no intentions on freeing the sniper, Usopp palmed his face, now he had another person to deal with when all he planned was to help Franky in whatever he wanted and sleep. "Ummmm so are you two okay now ?" The sniper turned, his body held in place by the captain's strong grip, "Oh ! How long have you been there ?" Nami's brows knitted, offended by how her presence was taken for granted, the two were clearly in a world of their own "I'VE BEEN HERE SINCE YOU CAME IDIOT !!" Usopp pursed his lips, still caressing the quiet captain in his arms. "Really ???! I thought you left when you refused to pay me" Nami softened at the mention of payment, holding back the urge to punch the two. "Oh hahaha yeah I just wanted to leave you two alone but I also felt like staying just in case something happened" She smiled at the sniper who just shrugged, still rubbing the stubborn captain's back. She mentally sighed, relieved that the two worked things out before tension sparked between them. Nami wasn't numb to the thick air that surrounded the two earlier, the way Luffy cried infront of the sniper who turned a little cold to the sad sight. She could tell that a huge mess was made and it was one that couldn't easily be handled, _not to mention that it involved Luffy....must be rough Usopp..._ "Luffy....let me go..." The captain shook his head at the plea, he didn't want the warmth flowing from the sniper's chest stop, he wanted to drown in it, a safe place for him to feel calm and forget everything. "I promise I'll be back..." The captain revealed his face, his chin resting on the sniper's chest as a small pout formed. "You're making it sound like I'm selfish...." Usopp sighed at the childish face beneath him, "That's because you are you idiot, now can you please let go !!! It's not like I'm going away !!!" Luffy whined, closing his eyes and going back to leaning on Usopp's chest. "Anyways I'm going to leave since you two seem fine", Luffy furrowed his brows looking at the navigator. "You're still here ?!!" Nami felt a nerve snap, _no...I shouldn't hit him....not now..._ She exhaled, calming her rage before smiling. "You two are in a good mood so I'll spear you this one time....but it's come at a price, five hundred belie each !!!" She walked away from the duo, ignoring the complains they were ranting about. Nami opened the kitchen door, her eyes scanning for the cook, she wanted to know how he's doing since Luffy and Usopp seemed alright. "Sanji-kun, you wanted to know if Usopp was okay right ? He seemed fine" She spotted the cook leaning against the sink, lost in thought. Earlier after lunch, Sanji looked so distressed, Nami knew it had something to do with his talk with the sniper. She wanted to help, even in the slightest way cause it was so odd to see everyone acting strange at the same time, when she approached the cook, he brushed off the issue, claiming that their argument was nothing important and that the navigator should not worry. But the face Sanji showed was enough to make someone worry, he looked devastated and troubled, unleased by a thought that was silently tormenting him. Of course Nami wanted to help, and all he asked was if Usopp was alright, it was somewhat unsatisfying. The navigator felt like Sanji was having a bigger problem but chose not to open up.

 _You could have just told me everything...._ "Oh....that's good to know..." A small smile formed on the cook's face, but it wasn't enough to blind the worrisome expression behind those blue eyes. "Sanji....is that really all you wanted to know...?" The cook scanned her face, concern all over the delicate features, "Yes... there's nothing wrong, I just wanted to know if he was okay since he didn't come for lunch". _I'm sorry Nami-san....but I really can't open up on this issue... I don't want another friendship to be threatened by my wants...._ Nami decided to shrug off her concern, best to leave it to the cook if he doesn't want to share what's troubling him. She knew he was strong enough to handle whatever it was, "If you insist...." He watched her walk towards the door, a little bit relaxed that she didn't insist on him revealing what was really bothering him, if she did it would be stressful. How could he even start, he fell in love with their captain and he doesn't know how to tell him, and now his selfish desires almost made his friendship with Usopp come to an end, not to mention the doubt settling in his mind. _Of course I love him....I love you so much I don't know what to do...then why the hell am I starting to think twice about it...._ "Wait Nami-san, actually there's one more thing.... have you seen Luffy ?" Nami watched his eyes brighten, hope flashing across his face. "I just left him a while ago, he's at his usual spot..." The cook dumped his cigarette, taking off his jacket and loosening his tie, he wanted to see Luffy, that's the only thing that brightens his day and thoughts. _If I see you...maybe you can make the doubt go away...._ "I'll see you later, have to go" He place his suit jacket on the counter before leaving, closing the door behind him, he strolled toward the deck, eyes scanning for the captain. He spotted Luffy watching the sea, carelessly seated on the wooden rail, _are you trying to die....? You'll drown you idiot..._ He watched the captain turn on hearing his footsteps, pink shade colouring his cheeks when he finally noticed who was approaching. He averted his face back to the sea, earning a chuckle from the cook, "Why are you making that face ? Are you nervous ?" Sanji snaked his arms around Luffy's waist, resting his chin on the raven hair, he was finally holding him, the way he's always dreamed of. It felt nice, peaceful, the refuge he was pursuing for the past hard months was finally in his arms, even without reciprocated feelings the cook felt satisfied with the light moment. "Mh-mh...." Luffy softly uttered, his hands fidgeting, brushing against the cook's sleeves before realizing and stoping. Sanji smiled at the act, "Oh really....?" He released a hand to cup the captain's face, pushing it upwards so that he can kiss his forehead. He felt Luffy's fingers fidget at the gentle kiss, making him plant another, earning a soft hum from the flustered captain. Sanji pulled back with a grin, happy to see how flushed he was making the captain, he stared back at Luffy as his brows furrow. His lips were twitching, begging for a kiss but Sanji wasn't in for it, "No....not now" he gently pushed Luffy's head back. "If I start kissing you now, I'll be in big trouble" he leaned his head on the captain's shoulder, aware of the small pout on his face. Of course Sanji wants to kiss him, he wouldn't even think twice but the situation was complicated. If he gave into the captain's silently plea, would that make him guilty of what Usopp was accusing him of ? And wouldn't it make it the second time he's doing it ? _Speaking of Usopp....._ "Have you talked to Usopp yet ?" He tilted his head to stare at the captain, the cute pout still on his face. Luffy nodded, clearly sulking at the lack of Sanji's kiss, the cook nuzzled into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. "And did he finally tell you not to worry ?" Luffy jerked at the sudden contact of Sanji's lips on his soft flesh, a slow brush strong enough to unsettle the captain. "Yes..." Luffy felt the cook's smirk form against his neck as he hummed, pulling his body closer. "See... I told you he wasn't mad at you..." He muttered in a low tone, intentionally against the flushed skin. "Now stop sulking...you know we can't do anything right now...you still don't get what I did right ? Didn't we agree that we won't do anything like that until you fully understand ?" The captain whined, not wanting to admit the agreement the two had after lunch, Luffy didn't even want such an agreement. "But Saaaanji.....I already told you I'm not scared....and I won't hate it when you do it again !!" He threw his head back, leaning his whole weight on the cook, Sanji laughed at how childish the captain was acting, his hands slowly moving clutching Luffy's waist to hold him in place "I know I know...but you've got to consider what will happen after..." The captain furrowed his brows, Sanji was right, Luffy wasn't getting his point and he wasn't even aware of how risky it was to engage in such intimacy without understanding each other's feelings. He tilted his head to look at Luffy's face, he was still sulking. Sanji sighed, withdrawing his hands, he leaned back on the rail, his face now on Luffy. "Luffy, you have to wait for the best time, right now I might trigger something I'll regret later on" The captain continued sulking, crossing his arms as he stared at the tall blonde. "Can't you just tell me what it is ?" Sanji shook his head, disappointing the captain further, "Fine...keep your secrets..." Luffy averted his eyes, keeping them on the sea as his brows knitted. Sanji felt his heart drop at the sudden cold tone, he held the captain's face with both hands, pushing him to his side. He stared at the hardened black eyes, "Luffy... didn't you say you trust me...?" The captain softened at the touch, his eyes slowly giving in, "Didn't you say you would wait...?" Luffy remained silent, his features melting on the cook's fingers that brushed his face, heating it up. "Luffy... please trust me okay, will you do that for me ?" Sanji brushed his thumbs against the soft cheeks, admiring the pink shades colouring them on each sides. His eyes met Luffy's that were busy scanning his face, searching for something, Sanji let them roam around before they stilled at his stare. That small moment felt like a century for the cook, Luffy staring at him with confused passion but trust was something worth dying for, he smiled, reading the answer on the captain's face. "Is that a yes ?" Luffy nodded, averting his eyes but his face was still in Sanji's palms. "Do you still want a kiss...?" The captain stared back immediately, his eyes shinning at the offer, making the cook laugh. "Please !!!" He clutched on Sanji's dress shirt, almost pulling him closer. _You're so adorable right now....it's a shame I can't have you yet...._ "Alright alright...just calm down" he chuckled, pulling the captains face closer before planting an innocent kiss on his delicate lips. Sanji made sure the kiss was kept innocent, not wanting to heat the pure moment. He slowly pulled back, leaving the captain starved, the same pleading look on his face.

"That should be enough....stop being greedy" He ruffled Luffy's hair, ignoring his weakening grip. Luffy hummed, nodding before leaning his face on the cook's shoulder. Sanji moved closer so that his whole face could be buried on his chest, "Sanji......." The cook hummed to the calling, trailing a hand around Luffy and rubbing his back. "Where's your cigarette....?" The cook raised a brow, staring at the raven hair beneath him, "I thought it would make you uncomfortable, since you usually like watching the sea at a time like this....I didn't want to spoil your free time" the captain went silent at the response. Sanji furrowed his brows, not wanting to question the flustered captain, he trailed his fingers to Luffy's nape, brushing the soft hair making him more comfortable. "I....I kinda like it...it smells nice...you smell nice" he nuzzled deeper into the cook's shoulder, Sanji smirked at the confession, his hands reaching the captain's hair, ruffling it before gently grabbing a fistful. Luffy shivered at the tingling sensation as his head got slowly pulled back, making him face the cook. "Huhhhh ??!!! It's bad for your health you know..." He stared down at the hot face, Luffy's brows furrowed, "Then why do you smoke everyday ?? You should stop since it's bad for you..." Sanji warmed at the concerned tone, he sighed, releasing his grip on the raven hair. "Aaaww....are you worrying about me ?" He chuckled, drawing his hand back on Luffy's waist. The captain narrowed his eyes, "Of course I do..." The cook sighed, a genuine smile on his face as he pushed himself off the rail, going back to leaning on Luffy. "Hmmmm....? That makes me happy....thank you" He kissed the captain's head, _no... honestly thank you....for giving us time...I never expected you to agree to this..._ He placed another kiss, nuzzling deeper in Luffy's hair, _I promise not to rush this time.... I'll wait for you to understand..._ "You don't have to thank me..." Sanji hummed, hugging the captain. _But I feel like I should.... you're giving me another chance you idiot..._ He tightened the hug, resting his head on top of Luffy's, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. A chance he didn't know he needed, the two stared stared at the blue sea lost in their own thoughts, unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from the wooden wall. "Sanji.... don't you think you're moving too fast...." Robin drew back her extra pair of eyes, she was spying on the cook and Luffy, making sure they were okay like she assumed. "If you go on with this pace...you might make things difficult...." She murmured to herself, silently reading in the library. She knew Sanji was the one who trigger something between the trio, but thanks to Usopp's good nature, and Luffy not knowing what was going on, the three had a chance to fix their relationship. _Now that Luffy and Usopp are on talking terms....you should be more careful with the steps you take...._ She sighed, taking a sip of her coffee, "I hope Usopp is having an easier time now, if he gives a chance on getting along with Zoro, maybe they will happen.....what an adorable pair !" She giggled at the thought, enjoying how she analyzed the situation that silently evolved. Usopp hiccupped, patting his chest at the sudden motion, _is someone talking about me....?_ He brushed the thought away, concentrating on fixing up a cola barrel with Franky. It felt good being busy on something he loved doing, averting his thoughts from everything else, if it wasn't for his promise to Luffy earlier Usopp might have accepted to help Franky for the entire evening. "Almost done !! All that's left is to screw these nails on.... hm !?? Franky, where's the other toolbox that has the screwdrivers ?" He stared at the half cyborg fixing the top lid. "Oh yeah, I left it back at the crow's nest when I was fixing the telescope yesterday" The sniper pursed his lips, _thats too far..._ he averted his eyes toward the window, spotting the main mast that held the crow's nest. He knew once he stepped out he'll get attacked by Luffy and won't be able to make it back with the strength to help Franky out with the cola boost barrels, _and if I don't go now I won't be able to finish it in time and that would make Luffy more agitated..._ Usopp sighed, finally giving up, "Guess I have no choice....I'll go get them" He stood up, making his way towards the door before halting in his steps. _Isn't that where Zoro usually trains...he did say he was going to workout earlier....will I be a bother...._ The sniper pursed his lips in thought, debating whether it was a good idea to go to the bird's nest right now or just wait a while. _Then again it's just a toolbox....I'm sure he wouldn't mind....or will he just threaten me and minus fifty years of my life with his death glare....._ Usopp tilted his head, trying to figure out the distant swordsman but failing as his mind went blank. "Oi are you alright ?" The sniper turned towards Franky, surprised at how he stopped walking and started thinking about Zoro, _can you blame me....so many things can go wrong...._ "Oh ! Yeah I'm fine...I was just thinking about something... anyways I'll go get them now". He walked towards the door, closing it behind him as he walked in uncertainty steps, playing with his fingers as he tried to calm down. He thought about Robin's words, giving a chance to try and engage in small talks with Zoro, maybe that would make the sniper more comfortable around the swordsman. "But how will he react....? I don't even know what to say....what does he even like talking about" he murmured to himself, trying hard not to get nervous but already failing as his stomach knotted at the thoughts. He stopped right in front of the main mast, his brows furrowing at the sight of the crow's nest above. "I really hope you're not there..."

Zoro slumped on the cushioned seats, leaning back as he stretched his arms out, placing them across the top of the seats. His hair dumped in cold water from the shower he just took, cooling his flexed muscles from the intense workout. He sighed, finally relaxed after the mentally exhausting afternoon, he placed a fresh towel on his face as he threw his head back. "I've had enough of you for today...." He grumbled beneath the cotton fabric, wanting the day to come to an end already. Zoro failed at trying to erase the moments he had with the sniper, he wanted to meditate after the workout but the sniper kept popping up in his mind. The cold shower also did nothing, only cooling his muscles washing away the exhaustion and sweat. The episode was a short one but the little skinship and Usopp's expression was powerful enough to break his mental stance. Zoro sighed, crossing his arms as he tried to catch some sleep, trying to shove the stubborn sniper away from his head. His head titled at the soft noise of the hatch door opening, Zoro didn't bother to see who it was, insisting on napping to save energy and not interact with the person. _No one ever comes here at this hour anyways....who ever it is will leave eventually..._ He listened carefully to the footsteps, very familiar as they had some strange hesitation in their movements, searching for something. Zoro kept still, trying to remember the familiar feeling he was getting from the footsteps, he heard them pause, then in a real slow pace, started moving towards him. "Whoever you are just do whatever you want and leave.... I'm busy" he voiced in low tone, trying to scare off the person but the footsteps didn't waver. They halted right in front of him, Zoro sighed, still not wanting to engage in whatever the person wanted. "What do you want.....?" There was no response, only the gentle pull of the towel, slowly exposing the swordsman's face as harsh orange rays landed on his features. Zoro narrowed his eyes, drawing his head back to look at the bold form infront of him, "Oi...who do you think you are....?" His eyes stilled at a nervous Usopp, brows furrowed as he bit his lips, holding the towel that once covered the swordsman face. _What great timing....._ Zoro cursed mentally, staring at Usopp, he looked a little flushed, averting the stern stare the swordsman was giving. _Are you scared...?_ He clenched his jaw to stop a smirk from forming on his face, it was nice seeing Usopp be bold but still have pink shade coloured on his cheeks, an appetizing sight. Zoro swallowed hard, not wanting that one powerful force to take over, "Have you seen Franky's tool box.....?" He watched how the sniper tried hard not to look at his face, his voice hardened to stop it from shaking. "No..." Zoro voiced in a cold manner, he didn't want to stay in the same room with the sniper for long, he still wasn't sure if Usopp had let go of the incident that happened last night. _Heh....it feels like days have passed..._ He stretched out his hand and grabbed the towel, startling the sniper "If that's all you had to say then leave" he went back to his original position, covering his face. "...you don't have to be cold...it was just a question" Zoro felt something pierce his heart, guilt ? He wasn't sure, but it pained him, he pulled off the towel to peer at Usopp. The sniper looked offended as he walked away, crossing his arms, "I'll just look for it and leave so don't worry, I won't bother you again" _I didn't mean it that way....stop talking like that...._ Zoro watched him search the shelves, opening each drawer, clearly annoyed as he searched for a tool box that the swordsman has never come across. Zoro smiled at how Usopp's short form struggled to reach a shelf, his tiny jumps making the swordsman sympathize with his height. _Pfft ! You can't reach that..._ "Do you need some help ?" He held back a chuckle, knowing very well that it would only do damage to the sniper's pride. "No.." The sniper grumbled, making the swordsman give in and chuckle. Zoro got to his feet, ignoring the childish glare Usopp had, "Stop being a baby and let me help you" the swordsman closed in on the pouting sniper. Easily reaching the tall shelf, "How does it look like ?" He stared down at the short sulking form, intentionally, making Usopp more upset. "Yellow...." He muttered, averting his eyes, Zoro tilted his head to catch those dark eyes avoiding him. Lowering his head, a teasing grin on his face, "That's all ? Isn't there another description you can gimme" Usopp backed up, feeding the teasing swordsman even more. "It has Franky's name on it...." Zoro straightened his form, his eyes scanning the top shelf, he spotted the yellow toolbox isolated from the rest. "Found one....." He pulled it out, reading the writings, "this is the one". He shook the box, much to the sniper's please but he pulled it away from his stretched out hands, making him pout. "Ah-ah what do we say when someone helps you ?" He stared down at the flushed face, _damn you look so good right now....._ Usopp shot back at the confident swordsman, his lips twitching before he shouted an abrupt thank you, making Zoro back up a bit. "NOW PLEASE GIVE ME THE DAMN BOX YOU IDI- AAAH !!"

Zoro grabbed the falling sniper's waist just in time, saving him from falling face first on the ground, but it came with a cost as the swordsman fell with Usopp's weight on him. The pain wasn't that much but he didn't hide the banging effect at the back of his head, "Shit...." He stirred up, supporting himself on his elbows as Usopp got up, his hands on Zoro's sides as he blinked on the position they were in. Zoro massaged the back of his head, eyeing the sniper through the pain, Usopp was slowly getting red as he remained speechless, frozen, he was sitting on Zoro's thighs, dangerously close to his waist. "I.... where's the box ???!" His voice was clearly shaking, biting his lips as he stared at the swordsman. _Tch...You just fell on me and you're still worrying about a stupid box ??....._ Zoro clenched his jaw, turning back to search for the toolbox that flew off his hand, he spotted it not far away from them. Stretching his long hand, he brought the box to the sniper's view, narrowing his brows at the relieved face infront of him, slowly losing its red color. "Jeez...you can be so much sometimes, now get off me and close the door behind when you leave" he massaged his nape, unaware of how his words affected the sniper. Usopp gritted his teeth, lowering his head, watching his tensed fingers play with the ending of Zoro's shirt. "Get off me now...I want to medita-" Zoro's words got cut off when the sniper suddenly grabbed the towel hanging on his neck and threw it on the swordsman's face, his speed quick enough to leave the great Zoro perplexed. "CAN YOU SHUT UP ??!!!! GOD.... IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M SHORT AND YOU'RE JUST TOO TALL HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO REACH THAT MOUNTAIN SHELF !!! I DIDN'T EVEN ASK FOR YOUR HELP AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT I WAS GONNA FALL HUH ??!" Zoro blinked at the abrupt impact, the towel slowly sliding off his face as he tried to grasp how he failed to catch the flying fabric in time. "Jeez.....I just wanted to start a normal conversation...you don't have to be mean when someone is literally being nice to you !!! Do you even know how hard it was for me to ask you where the toolbox was???! It's so damn stressful just thinking about having a common topic with you !!!!!" _What....._ Zoro stared at the ranting sniper, his brain malfunctioning at everything being said. "Huhh ?" His steady green eyes were starting to gleam as his heart began to flutter. _You wanna chat....with me ??...._ "DON'T " _HUHH_ ?" ME YOU MEAN SHITTY SWORDSMAN !!! ALL YOU DO IS ACT COLD THINKING THAT'LL MAKE YOU COOL AND ALL WHEN IN REALITY YOU JUST SCARE PEOPLE !!! AND IM NOT SAYING THAT IM SCARED OF YOU !!! YOU JUST NEED TO FIND A WAY TO COMMUNICATE CAUSE NOT EVERYONE CAN READ YOUR STUPID STONE FACE !!!" Usopp smacked his mouth, realizing what he just said and the insults he muttered. He furrowed his brows, still keeping the same energy, "AND I'M NOT TAKING ANY OF THAT BACK !!!" _Mean....? Did you just call me shitty swordsman...?_ Zoro felt his lips twitch, forming a smile as he gave in to the funny feeling drowning his heart, everything felt so warm and mellow. He let the effects take over his body, drowning in the euphoric moment, his eyes scanned the sniper's face as he continued ranting, his voice drifting off but Zoro could tell that he was still complaining about him. _Even when you're angry you still look like the sun....._ He smiled when the sniper's voice came back, it felt like a dream, having the sniper dangerously close to him and his voice suddenly disappearing, making the swordsman unsteady heartbeat loud. There was no denying it, he has fallen hard for the naive sniper. "You're bright...." He raised his stance, closing in on Usopp who got cut off with the movement. "W-what ???!" Zoro watched his face heat up again, a pretty colour on his cheeks that never failed to delight the swordsman. "Stop playing deaf...you heard what I said....now tell me what you wanna talk about" he crossed his arms, ready to listen to whatever the sniper had to say. "NO !! You'll just sit there and say nothing!! I'm not gonna waste my time talking to a cold stone... I'm leaving !! Thanks for the help I never wanted !!" Zoro watched the sniper rise to his feet, careful not to step on his legs and have a second fall. He grabbed his hand, finally overcoming his secret fear of him delivering the first touch on Usopp. "No I won't, so come back and let's have that talk..." He pulled him back with the single grip, strong enough to make the sniper turn back but fragile enough not to hurt his sensitive wrist. The sniper turned unwillingly, a weakening stern look in his sharp eyes, "And what if I don't....will you do that demon-three swords-thing and kill me....". Zoro laughed at the response, a real laugh, something he hasn't done for a while. He felt a heavy load lift off his back, he caught the sniper staring in awe, he really can't blame him since that's a thing only few people have witnessed. He smiled back at the stare, making Usopp avert his eyes, "I can't kill you....I don't think I ever will, you trust me right ?" Zoro noted how the resistance to his grip stopped, the sniper softening to his question. He nodded, furrowing his brows as he allowed the swordsman's hand to direct him back on Zoro's thighs. Zoro was careful not to overdo the touching, only allowing himself to touch Usopp's hands, that's the only place the sniper seemed comfortable with. "So....tell me what you wanna talk about ?" He watched the sniper lower his head, playing with his tiny fingers as he debated on what to say. "Well actually.... nothing...I didn't think I'd get this far....I just thought maybe having some small chitchat would help me get to know you better...you know... understand you more..." His head was still low so Zoro couldn't see the tiny panic in his eyes, the swordsman smiled at Usopp's effort. "You wanna know me more ?" The sniper raised his head at the question, his eyes containing millions of response as he narrowed his brows.

"Yes Zoro, you're a very complicated human being, infact I rank you second place right after Luffy..." Zoro snorted, rubbing his nape, he nodded for Usopp to go on. "And you're so distant it makes it hard for people to reach out to you....you also need to smile more often cause it's a nice thing to do and start showing affection more often if you need some, also let us know if you're angry so that we can save our lives !!" Zoro crossed his arms, narrowing his brows "That's a lot of demands...so what am I getting in return if I do all of them ?" He watched the sniper pucker his lips in thought, in all honesty, Zoro doesn't actually need anything in return, he was just a little upset at how Usopp ranked him under Luffy. Even if he was the captain, Zoro didn't want to be a second choice when it came to the sniper, "Is there anything you want me to do" The sniper stared at Zoro through his lashes, hesitation on his face making the swordsman chuckle. "I want you to do a lot of things....but right now, I want you to be honest with me Usopp..." He voiced the last part with a stern tone, wanting all of the sniper's attention. Usopp stilled, staring back at Zoro and nodding, "...Alright..." the swordsman drew closer, invading Usopp's personal space. The sniper didn't back up, allowing Zoro to scan his face as much as he wanted, "Back when you first joined the crew, you were more talkative...loud actually...you were always so touchy and had a way of getting into trouble with sketchy people we met on our way to different places...when that happened you'd come to me and hide behind my back without telling me anything.... adding me into whatever mess you made...." Zoro watched those black orbs concentrate, taking in every word he muttered. "So I always end up cleaning up after you.... beating those bad guys for you...and getting whacked on the head by Nami all because of you.....but right now...after you came back...you rarely ask me to do things..." Zoro knitted his brows, he already knew the reason why, he had the answers to all of his own question. Zoro heard the sniper clearly that day when him and the captain sorted out their feelings, he had no ill intentions when he chose to be distant with every crew member. _I just want to hear you telling me....not telling Luffy...._ "You don't even run to me when you're in trouble....screw that you don't even annoy me these days" Zoro chuckled, he leaned back to allow more space for Usopp who was choking at the tense confrontation. "So tell me, Usopp...why are you acting so different ?" Zoro wasn't blind to the sudden guilty expression on Usopp's face, he watched how his brows furrow as he lowered his head, staring at his fingers. "I.....it's just...." Zoro felt his warm fingers play with his shirt, tugging on the material before realising it. "A lot happened and I thought...I thought maybe some space might help...I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to avoid you intentionally" Zoro stared at the sad sniper as he raised his head, his eyes gleaming. "So it's not that you're afraid of me ?" He tilted his head, an urge to touch the almost crying sniper's face forming. "No..." Usopp wiped the tears away, making the swordsman almost stop the questioning, Zoro didn't want to see tears on his face, he was almost done but if he spot a single trace he will stop and do anything the sniper wants. "What about right now...are you scared of me cause what I did last night ?" The sniper shook his head, staring at Zoro with tear stung eyes. "Why would I.... you're nice right now and I trust you...even though you're scary sometimes, I don't think I'll be scared of you anymore " _Pfft....oh yeah ?...._ Zoro smiled, sighing as he ran a hand on his short hair. "That's good to know...so you're not gonna ask why I did all that ?" _Can I touch you.... without having to regret it this time..._ The swordsman raised a hand, wanting to cup Usopp's face, the sniper watched the hand closing in, he stared at it for a while before placing his chin on Zoro's palm. The soft feeling of small skinship melting the swordsman heart. "Of course I do !!" Zoro chuckled at how the sniper's jaw moved on his hand, _this isn't good....now I want to kiss you..._. "Heh ! But if I tell...you wouldn't understand.." his green eyes settled on the full lips, watching them pucker up as Usopp pouted. "Now you're just being mean again...are you taking me for an idiot ?" Zoro laughed at the childish act, brushing his fingers againts the soft skin and cupping one of the sniper's cheeks. "No I'm not...just forget about it right now... didn't you want us to have a normal conversation ?" Usopp nodded, leaning his head on the swordsman hand, accepting the offered affection. Zoro felt a tingling sensation spark as the sniper lips brushed the palm of his hand, his breathing fanning on his skin, making Zoro waver, provoking the wild fire inside him. "And if you want....I can go back to bothering you with everything..." The sniper smiled, one that held a different meaning. _What are you planning....? Why are you suddenly bold..? Who gave you such powers...?_ Usopp suddenly touched the swordsman hand on his face, keeping it in place. Zoro felt his strength slowly getting drained, but he kept his stance straight. "You really wanna do that ??" He smirked back at the confident sniper, Usopp had a smug look, locking his fingers with Zoro's, completely unaware of that small act's immense effect. "I'll make sure to wear you out....!" Zoro clenched his jaw at the attractive taunt, his heart picking a faster pace as he stared at the innocent sniper. _You naive little bastard...._ He drew back his caged arm with the little strength he had left, "Get your hand off me....I can't think straight". Usopp narrowed his brows at the response, before he could say anything Zoro's hand gently brushed to his chest, slowing pushing him downwards until his back was flat on the floor, the swordsman smirking on top of him. He caged both his arms with one hand above the sniper's head, the grip on both wrists as Zoro's other hand settled on the side of Usopp's head. "I don't like it when people are on top of me...." Zoro licked his lips, staring down at the once again caged sniper. _You're not the only one who can flirt without intentions...._ The sniper raised a brow at the hungry Zoro, "What.... should I be sorry ?!! Didn't you say you wanna go back to the old days... I'm gonna be the only thing you can think of !!!" Zoro watched the grin on Usopp's face evolve into a sweet smile, reminding the swordsman how pure the sniper really was. _You already are you self-centered idiot..._ "I bet you will...." Zoro lowered his stance, attempting to taunt the sniper who didn't object his sudden movement. "Oi Usopp ???!! You there ??!! I just finished up with the barrels, turns out there's no need for an ex-" Franky froze when his eyes spotted the two, Zoro also paused midway on wanting to plant a kiss on Usopp's neck, he narrowed his brows at the half cyborg who did more than kill the mood. "Oh Franky !! Sorry I kinda got caught up with something here !!" Usopp nervously chuckled at the upside down form, not knowing how to describe the current state he was in. "It's not what it lo-" "Oh yeah it actually is what it looks like" Zoro cut in, his eyes still on Franky who had interrupted his golden moment. Usopp gulped at the pissed off swordsman on top of him, he tightened the grip to shush the sniper. "It's okay bros...you do you... I'll just pretend to be blind.." He slowly closed the hatch door, hopping that whatever he witnessed was just a fragment of his imagination "I should sleep more"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps did y'all notice how buffed up Luffy is !!! I nearly had a headache debating if I should make him a top in this fic cause damn 😻😻


	16. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro gets to experience the new side of Usopp he has never met, though the boldness does seem familiar, it still has a way of messing with the swordsman state of mind and heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV : You've just finished reading  
> chapter 15 and you're having  
> tea break with Author DC
> 
> Reader : Wow !! Zossop is moving hella  
> smooth now....
> 
> AuthorDC : Ikr, they kinda deserve it, it's unfair  
> that Sanji's having all the fun  
> while Zoro is slowly losing his  
> sanity
> 
> Reader. : Yeah !! Zossop been through a lot,  
> DC...make them kiss....I want  
> them to kiss ರ╭╮ರ
> 
> AuthorDC : Lol... honestly same (^～^;)ゞ

"Zoroooo......" The swordsman played deaf to the whining of his name, insisting on ignoring the sniper behind his tracks as the two walked away from the main mast. Usopp had quickened his pace, closing in on the taller form. Zoro crossed his arms, knowing very well that Usopp would make a move, do the most unnatural touching and attack him once he notice how weak he gets from mere skinship. "Why are you mad....I've done nothing wrong !!" Zoro sighed, furrowing his brows, he didn't want to discuss anything with Usopp after setting him free against his own will. _Because I wanted to spend more time with you but you just had other things to do...._ Zoro halted, turning back to face the rushing sniper who bumped onto his chest, he was sulking as he raised his head to stare at the swordsman. "I'm not mad...." _I'm actually pissed off and might kill Franky before this damn day ends...._ He watched the sniper furrow his brows, obviously not convinced, "Yes you are...you walked off when I mentioned that I had to go back to Luffy and you keep ignoring me when I call you..." Zoro rubbed his nape, staring down at the pouting sniper, that one expression slowly taking over his thoughts and he didn't know how to fight it. "I have something to do and if I stay any longer I won't get it done...." Usopp's lips pursed, his eyes staring at the swordsman's stoic expression. "I'm sorry...." The sniper muttered in a low tone, averting his eyes that tried scanning for a glimpse of emotion in those calm green eyes. Zoro narrowed his brows, he noticed the guilty expression on the sniper's face as he turned away, "For what...?" He tilted his head to catch Usopp's dark eyes, the sniper didn't raise his head at the question. His eyes still on the ground but he could feel Zoro's drilling holes in his head, "I don't know....for whatever I did that made you upset...it's okay if you don't want to tell me just know that I'm sorry..." Zoro clenched his jaw, the petty feeling in his heart quickly eradicated by genuine concern over the sniper's sudden guilt. "You've done nothing, alright....stop pouting like that it's annoying" Usopp raised his head to stare at the swordsman, "You're the annoying one here" He grumbled, glaring at the warming green eyes. Zoro chuckled, the sniper was doing a terrible job of acting cold, not to mention he was still pouting. "Whatever...just know you did nothing wrong, stop worrying about it okay ?" Usopp didn't respond as Zoro turned, chotsing not to pay attention to the sulking sniper. _If I do you'll make me feel all these things and leave like it's nothing...._ He sighed as a small smile formed on his face, he didn't like the way Usopp remained unaffected by his own actions, while Zoro can't even get a normal day since all this started. It felt unfair, like battling an opponent who is far stronger than you are but deep down inside you don't want to hurt them even though the thought itself is exciting. _How can I get you to see....the pain you're putting me through...._ Zoro turned, curious on why the sniper got quiet, he caught Usopp's hand stretched out for his face, stopping it from succeeding. The sudden grasp of the sniper's arm puzzled him, his eyes staring at his caged wrist then back at the swordsman. _Hmmm....are you surprised...?..I win this round...._ "What were you doing...?" He pulled the sniper closer, leaving him more gazed by the abrupt movement. Zoro made sure the sniper wasn't that close, a comfortable distance between them but Usopp's wrist still in his arm. He stared back at the short form, watching the sniper slowly heat up before calming down. _Hehhh....? I hate how you're suddenly comfortable around me..... though I kinda like it at the same time...._ A smirk formed on the swordsman's face, enjoying the sight of a confused Usopp, slowly accepting how slow he was. "Hm ? Are you deaf or what ?" He gave the caged wrist a playful squeeze, drawing Usopp back to the present. The sniper raised his eyes, not able to hide the awe brightening them. "No I'm not, you...you... smiled again and I...just wanted to see it...to see your face..." The sniper's brows furrowed, his lips were twitching as pink shade coloured his cheeks one more time. Zoro ate it all up, his eyes not leaving any of the sniper's facials unseen, Usopp was awakening a hunger inside him he never wanted to let loose. "Oh really.....? So what was this hand gonna do ?"

He rubbed a thump on the sniper's sensitive palm, devouring the reaction it created as the color of Usopp's face darkened. He was bold enough to face Zoro, which only worsened the swordsman condition, an urge to pull the sniper closer burning his sanity. "Touch your face....I wanna feel it again...." Zoro felt his self-control slowly get drained, clenching his jaw, he released the grasp on Usopp's wrist, knowing best not to feed the fasting beast inside him. "but since you seem scared.....I won't do it almighty swordsman !!" Zoro felt his brows twitch, he watched a sly smile form on Usopp's face, still all flushed but brave enough to taunt the already burning swordsman. _You've got some nerves.... I'm losing my mind right now and you really think....whatever your planing is a good idea....?_ Zoro let out a chuckle, inhaling to remain still, calming the raging urge to round his fingers on the sniper's neck. "Heh ! The only one scared right now....is you..." He gently drew out one of his swords, his eyes still holding the calm yet tense stare the two were having, neither of them showing any signs of breaking it. Usopp's eyed the sharpened end close towards his neck, halting above his soft flesh as he felt the cold steel. He averted his gaze back to Zoro, the raging storm behind his green eyes unnoticed by the sniper. Usopp leaned closer, a single slash and his head would be on the floor cut clean from his neck "I told you already....I'm not scared of you...and I trust you, so if I'm gonna die in your hands...I wouldn't mind" Zoro started at the smiling face dangerously placed on his sword, his brain having a hard time trying to understand if the sniper was painfully naive, or was he teasing him knowingly, provoking him with the mere actions he has been doing all day. _And it's only been a day....can't you spare me... just this once..._ "Are you aware of the situation you're in....?" He steadied his sword, careful not to graze on the fragile skin, he stiffened when the sniper moved closer, as if telling the swordsman to go ahead and cut him if he wants. "A test of trust ?" Usopp tilted his head, aware of how close he was on getting a cut on his neck, Zoro wanted to step back, pull his sword away from the sniper's neck. _But if I do that....I fell like I'll be losing something...whatever your trying to make me prove..._ "Get your face off my sword Usopp, this is a dangerous game you're playing...." He watched the sniper purse his lips in thought, _why would you even have second thoughts....?_ Zoro sighed, knowing very well Usopp isn't listening to whatever he was trying to say. "Not until you let me touch yours...." The swordman furrowed his brows, he felt his conscious drift off, letting his heart take over as the word "yes" kept echoing in his messed up head. Zoro gritted his teeth, realizing that he had entered the sniper's trap, even though Usopp had no intentions of doing such a thing. He had two choices, give in to the sniper's demand, or accept defeat and agree that Usopp isn't actually afraid of him. Both in the end results in his pride getting hurt, he huffed in defeat, a small smile forming on his face as he ran a hand through his hair. "Fine....show me your stubborn hands..."he watched the sniper's eyes lighten up, his bright smile broadening as he stretched out his hands, carelessly moving his head on the deadly blade infront of him. "Careful...I don't want your blood on my sword..." _I don't want it anywhere actually...._ Usopp whined, furrowing his brows as he waved his fingers, calling for Zoro's face. The swordsman chuckled, knowing well how much he was risking, so many things could go wrong right now. His hard efforts of staying away, controlling his emotions and finally succeeding in engaging with the sniper without making him uncomfortable. _Should I really throw them away...._ He stared at the impatient fingers, recalling how warm they were, how weakening they could be even with the slightest brush. _I'm not rushing anything....I don't want to ruin what we already have.... even if it's not what I really want...just talking to you...stealing your attention...those expression....and those teasing light touches...it's more than enough....._ Zoro raised his eyes to the excited face, "C'mon already !!! Lemme touch you !!" Usopp pouted, his ever whining tone warming the swordsman heart, breaking his walls as Zoro smiled. He gave in, throwing his pride away, risking it all as he closed his eyes, drowning in the familiar fingers, silently pleasing the sniper who's fingers brushed his face.

He heard the sniper's soft hum, letting those ever warm delicate fingers roam around his emotion filled face. "Now that you have my face in your hands...what do you wanna do ?" Zoro raised his heavy eyelids, drunk with the sudden affection, his green eyes dilated and having a difficult time trying to concentrate. He watched the sniper giggle, clearing enjoying his defeated state, "Nothing....what about you ? You have my neck right next to your honed sword.....what do you wanna do" The sniper smiled, making the grip on Zoro's sword weak, beating him in his own game. _Tch....I should teach you a lesson someday...._ The swordsman smirked, raising a brow at the thought, "Nothing...." He tilted his head, averting his stare to the sniper's lips, a forbidden thirst awakening. _Nothing yet....let me just enjoy this....for a while...._ "Didn't you say you had something to do with Luffy....?" He twisted his sword, the back of the steel weapon now on Usopp's neck, a safer threat for the reckless sniper. Zoro raised his eyes back at Usopp, his hands still cupping the swordsman face, softening his facials. "Yeah.....but... you're enjoying this right ? Wouldn't you be sad if I stop....?" The sniper smirked back, the two literarily emitting the same taunting energy. Zoro allowed the silence to engulf them both, time losing meaning as the two enjoyed the brief moment of pure silence, smiling at each other. "Tch...stop being so full of yourself...." He drew back his sword, holding the sniper's wrists and gently pulling his hands off his face, choking back the immediate bitter on his tongue. "Go where you're supposed to be..." Usopp pouted, feeling Zoro's hands let go of his wrists as he took a step back, creating space between them. The sniper's lips parted, wanting to voice a complain but Zoro already cut in, "Stop right there, you're being childish...leave before I cut your windpipe open...." He pointed the tip of his sword on Usopp's neck, smiling one last time to feed the sniper's stubborn attention. Usopp furrowed his brows, giving up as he sighed, returning the same smile. ".... Heeeeehhh???? I thought you two were gonna kiss...." Both Usopp and Zoro froze at the sudden voice, turning to face it's origin. Luffy stared at the two, sitting quietly with Chopper on his laps, also watching the two since they came down from the birds nest. "Really ??!! I thought Zoro was going to kill Usopp !!" The doctor sighed in relief, making Luffy laugh. "Are you blind ??!! Why would Zoro do that !! Look at his face... I'm pretty sure he would have kissed Usopp if we weren't here !!" Luffy giggled, making the swordsman whole being explode. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ?!!! AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN HERE ?!!!" Usopp crossed his arms, staring at the flustered Zoro and back at the quiet duo on the wooden floor. "We were just playing untill we heard you two talking....so we just.. watched ?" Chopper nervously giggled, not wanting to mention the part where Luffy insisted on them staying close so that they could watch Zoro and Usopp in secret. Zoro palmed his face, massaging his temple as he sighed. "Whatever... I'm leaving" Luffy pursed his lips, looking at the sniper who just shook his head, reading his mind. _No.... don't even think about it Luffy....he'll kill you tHEN ME !!!_ The captain lit up, ignoring the warning on Usopp's glare "Shishishishi....so you're saying you weren't gonna kiss Usopp ?? Aaaah Zoro !!! I knew you were scared of him !!" Zoro halted in his tracks, emitting a dark aura that left Usopp and Chopper unsettled. "Luffy.....say that again ? I didn't hear you ?" The captain's smile disappeared when he noticed the bloodthirst in Zoro's now cold eyes, he nervously chuckled. "Hahaha...I mean you're all flustered and sha-" "SHAKING WITH EXCITEMENT TO GO MEDITATE !!!" Usopp was quick to shut Luffy up before Zoro could murder them both. " Luffy !!! Please shut up !!" Chopper cried, waving his little hooves on the captain's face as Usopp locked his jaw. "Right.... I'll spare you just this once....but I'll deal with you later Usopp..." The sniper furrowed his brows, watching Zoro walk away, "What did I do....?" He muttered. "Haaaaaa...that was close...for a second there I thought Zoro was gonna chop off my head !!" Usopp felt a nerve snap, his brows twitching at the captain's carefree tone, "It's your fault you moron !!!" The sniper whacked Luffy's head, ignoring his whining response, the captain raised his teary eyes at Usopp. "But he really did look like he wanted to kiss you...." Luffy pouted, rubbing his throbbing head, the sniper shook his head at the almost crying raven hair. "No he didn't....he literally had his sword on my neck...I mean...even though he didn't have any intention of killing me" Usopp let loose of the captain's jaw, a small smile forming on his face as he recalled how soft Zoro was infront of him. 

_But he really did wanted to kiss you....and I know how it feels...Zoro wants to kiss....ZORO WANTS TO KISS USOPP ??!!_ "STOP THINKING OUT LOUD YOU IDIOT !!" Usopp gave the captain a second whack, making him cry this time, the sniper massaged his temple, not wanting to give the loud captain attention. "Usopp... don't you think you're hurting Luffy too much..." Chopper stared at the unconcerned sniper, he hasn't seen the two together for a while today and it's overwhelming seeing them act so violent. _I'm used to Zoro and Sanji being this way..._ "Don't worry about him, he's made of rubber right ? He's just being childish..." Luffy pouted at how clear Usopp read through him, he raised his stance, walking towards the sniper and snaking his hands on Usopp's waist, resting all his weight on him. "Spend time with me...right now.." Chopper watched the two fall on the wooden ground, the sniper cursing at the pain as Luffy giggled. "For the love of God.... can't you stop doing this...is it hard for you to hug people in a normal way ?" The doctor smiled at the loud duo, happy that the two were being themselves, it was refreshing to be around them at the end of the day since their noise was oddly comforting. "I have to go now.... Nami's probably waiting for me...huhhhh today's so exhausting..." Chopper waited for the two to show any sign of pity but the duo kept arguing. Luffy sulking as the sniper kept shoving him off his waist, "I said...today is really exhausting !!!! " The doctor watched Luffy and Usopp turn towards him in sync, deadpan expression on their faces. "We know..." Luffy rested his chin on the sniper's waist, "Yeah you really don't have to tell _us_..." Usopp raised his stance, placing both weight on his elbow as he started back at the heartbroken reindeer. Chopper felt tears flood his eyes, "Oh...okay...then get some rest..I... I'll just leave out two alone" The doctor walked away from the unbothered duo, sniffing as his eyesight became blurry. _I'm sure they're just tired.....they didn't mean to be that cold...yeah... they're just tired...that must be it_... "Ah Chopper !! I've been looking for you" The reindeer rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears away as Franky approached him. "I wanted to talk to you...ummh about a certain problem I'm experiencing...I think I'm starting to see things..." Chopper blinked at the concerning report, he stared at the half cyborg. "What ? Since when ?!!" Franky shrugged, making the reindeer more concerned. "I'm not sure....but today, I've seen a lot of things I refuse to believe..." Franky shook his head, recalling the unbelievable sights he walked into the whole day, Sanji kissing Luffy and Zoro literally trying to eat Usopp alive. _It must be hallucinations...yes...I just need more rest..._ "Hmmmm.....what kind of things ?" Franky stared back at Chopper, his mind refusing to share what he saw. "You don't want to know..." The doctor narrowed his eyes, debating whether it's from lack of sleep, or Franky ate one of those poisoned mushroom. "Well....let's go back to the med bay, I'll find something for you..." _If I understand what it is first..._ The two walked towards the med bay, passing the captain with his sniper, quietly enjoying the evening sunlight. "Usopp....?" The sniper hummed to the calling, his head leaning on the wooden wall, Luffy nuzzled on the sniper's tummy, inhaling his scent. "Can I ask you something...." The sniper lowered his head, staring at the raven hair on his waist, Luffy had a wavering tone. _Must be Sanji...._ He dug a hand in the captain's hair, ruffling his locks to make him more comfortable, more opened so as not to worry. "About what...." He felt Luffy's hand tighten the grip on his waist, hesitating wether to speak up or not. "Luffy...tell me what you want to say....I won't be mad..."

The captain stirred, not wanting to face the sniper yet, "You promise....?" Usopp sighed, it has to be Sanji that Luffy wants to talk about. He wasn't fully ready to face the cook yet, there was a little tension between them and Usopp didn't want this tiring day to be stretched by another problem. And if he chooses to avoid the cook any longer, something will erupt and Luffy will also get involved. _No one needs that right now..._ "Is this about Sanji ? Are you worried that I'm upset...?" Luffy nodded, still not wanting to raise his head. He tapped his fingers on the sniper's back, "Sanji told me you two argued....and that he made you upset...Usopp.... please don't be mad at him anymore..." The sniper narrowed his brows, trying to grasp the situation infront of him, _are you feeling guilty....or did Sanji stoop so low and asked you to intervene...._ "What did he say exactly....?" In all honesty, Usopp's anger on the whole issues was almost gone, it felt like whatever happened between Sanji and Luffy took place days ago. So much has happened in the past few hours and he couldn't trace any string of anger anymore, be it his talk with Robin or finally solving his problem with the swordsman, one of them made him forget everything. _Maybe both..._ "Well....he said a lot of things...the only thing I got was that he broke a promise you two made...and he got really sad, you two are good friends so I thought...maybe if I talk to you...." Luffy raised his head, staring at the concentrated eyes infront of him, "maybe I could help...you helped me deal with him once..." Usopp pursed his lips, _no I didn't...infact I made everything worse...._ He ruflled the captain's hair, giving him a smile to ease his worry. "It's okay... I'm not upset anymore, I was just tired" Luffy's face lit up, his eye gleamed as a warm smile formed on his face. "Really !! I was so worried you'll be mad... don't ever leave me like that !! It's a bad thing to do to a friend !!! I felt so terrible I thought I was gonna die !!" The captain whined, snaking his hands on Usopp's neck as he pulled him into a hug "And then you scolded me too harshly...you just hate me don't you ?" Usopp felt the captain tighten his grip, chocking him as he pout against the sniper's neck. "Don't be ridiculous...let go... you're seriously killing me right now !!!" He patted the sulking captain's back to get him to stop but Luffy just nuzzled on his neck, ignoring the sniper's cry. "Luffy..." Both the sniper and captain paused, Luffy's hand slowly freeing Usopp's neck as he backed up. Usopp stared at the cook's form at the stairs, his sharp eyes analyzing the calm face. "Your cakes ready...you wanted some right ?" Usopp stared back at the quiet captain, he had his head lowered, playing with his fingers. "But...I wanna spend time with Usopp..." He murmured in a low tone, loud enough for the sniper to hear but Sanji caught it too. Usopp sighed, cupping the captain's face so that he could raise his head, staring at the gloomy eyes. "Luffy...go eat, I know your hungry..." Luffy pouted at the softened sniper, his brows furrowed, Usopp kept staying away from him the whole day and it was getting frustrating. "Will you wait for me....? I promise to hurry this time...I really will..." Usopp chuckled, brushing a thumb on Luffy's cheek, making the captain more sad since he was missing the daily touches the sniper would give. "I'll be in my bed...just climb up if you find me sleeping" Luffy brightened, grinning at Usopp as he hugged the sniper, he pulled back to give him a kiss on his cheek. "I swear I won't take long !!" Luffy shot up, pulling his hat back on his head, he sprinted towards the stairs, ignoring Sanji's quiet form who was watching as he entered the kitchen. Usopp stirred to his feet, brushing off the cute affection he got from Luffy. "Usopp, can we talk ?" The sniper turned towards the cook, his eyes steadying at Sanji's clouded blue ones. Usopp could feel the unstable emotions emitting from the cook, he wasn't ready for anything Sanji had to say, today was more than enough, _I don't think I have the strength to listen to you_ "Maybe tommorow...I'm kinda tired today....." He watched the cook stir his stance, dragging on his cigar before exhaling. "Tommorow then ?" Usopp kept his stare, nothing but exhaustion in his sharp eyes, "Yeah...sure" the sniper waited for the cook to response before walking away, satisfied with the blunt "okay" Sanji voiced. He sighed, massaging his worn-out nape as he dragged himself to the boys cabin, _I just need a few minutes...maybe hours...just...a day probably...._ He silently prayed that the room was empty, all he wanted was to drop on his bed and get some sleep, the day was a long one and he needed a pause button. Everything felt so unreal but factual at the same time, it was exhausting for both his mental and physical stance "I really hope...no one's here..." The sniper gently twisted the door knob, he peered at the room, the blessed sight of it's emptiness welcoming his tired form. Usopp immediately fell in love with the quiet room, everything about it was perfect, the only thing alive was his own breathing and the soft waves of the sea. He dropped on Luffy's bed, knowing well his body wouldn't make it to his, his muscles giving into the comfy bed. Usopp sighed in pure bliss, pulling the captain's cover's up to his neck and coiling like a baby. _Just five minutes....._ He smiled, on the inside knowing that Luffy was his only hope on waking up or else he'll be late for dinner. "This is so tragic...." He hummed, accepting his fate cause Luffy will do nothing but join him in his nap and they will both end up missing dinner or getting a scolding from Sanji.

Zoro stretched his arms, he just got up from his nap and the only thing on his mind was how to ignore the sniper and dinner. He walked passed the med bay, his eyes catching Chopper and Franky. Zoro clutched his fist to stop himself from drawing his sword, "Zoro, you're heading for the boys cabin right ?" The swordsman halted at the calling, staring at Robin behind him, "Yeah..." She smiled at the irritated face, "Would you please wake Usopp up ? He's been sleeping for sometime and I think he'll miss dinner..." Robin catched the glimpse of concern flash through those green eyes, Zoro narrowed his brows, not wanting to show any emotions as he rubbed his nape. "Alright....but if he doesn't want to I'll just leave him to starve" Robin watched the swordsman amble towards their room, a smile on her face, there was a slight chance that Usopp might put a fight and insist on sleeping, he had a rough day and really deserves this nap. "But I'm sure you'll wake him up some way..." she giggled as Zoro's form disappeared. The swordsman slowly closed the door behind him, not wanting to alarm the sleeping sniper who he hasn't spotted yet. He wasn't on his bed, the first place that Zoro's eyes settled on, the second thing he looked at was Luffy's bed, he sighed, staring at a sleepy Usopp with Luffy cuddling his back. Both of them softly breathing, unaware of the jealous glare they were getting. Zoro clenched his jaw, _should I just turn this whole stupid bunk bed upside down..._ "Mmmmm" The swordsman thoughts got distracted by Usopp's soft humm, discomfort on his face as some of his lustrous locks brushed his facials. Zoro tilted his head, concentrating on the sniper, _should I...can I..._ He gave in to the urge of brushing the stubborn locks on the sniper's face, earning another humm from Usopp as his fingers touched his face. The sniper relaxed at the small touch, smiling in his sleep as Zoro brushed his cheeks, closing in. _You must be really tired huh...?_ He smiled on noticing the sweet smile, Usopp was secretly enjoying Zoro's light touching, feeling the familiar fingers move to his ear. _You're really unfair..._ The swordsman traced his hands to Usopp's ear, gently pulling on the tip, making him whine and softly grumble. "Okay I'll stop..." He voiced in a low tone, the smile on his face evolving as he let go of Usopp's ear. _Get some sleep...you deserve it...._ He slowly pulled the covers to warm up the two before leaving, closing the door as he sighed. Zoro was so close on kissing the sniper today, so many times, he had numerous chances today. _But the damn stupid obstacles...._ His eyes settled on Franky as he walked away from the door, _speaking of obstacles..._ "Oi Franky...would you wake those two idiots up before dinner time, I got stuff to do" The half cyborg nodded "Sure thing" He stared at Zoro as he walked past him, _two idiots ?? Do you want to kill our captain too ?? Zoro bro...you need some help... cause I'm clearly fine_ He opened the door, spotting Usopp and Luffy perfectly fine, wrapped up in the captain's blanket. _Or am I not...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader : ......
> 
> AuthorDC : *casually sips chai*
> 
> Reader : DC......
> 
> AuthorDC : ....Sup !!
> 
> Read : *grabs DC by the collar* YOU LIED  
> TO ME !!!! YOU SAID YOU WERE  
> GONNA MAKE THEM KISS !! WHY  
> THEY NO KISS !! MAKE THEM KISS  
> LIKEE YOU SAID !!!
> 
> AuthorDC : *literally chocking* I SAID NO  
> SUCH THING !!! I WAS ONLY  
> RECIPROCATING WITH YOU  
> CAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!!!
> 
> Reader : *breaks down into tears* You  
> don't care about me....you just like  
> seeing me in pain... 
> 
> AuthorDC : *poker face*....well...yeah, but hey  
> !! It's slow burn..just wait for a  
> while... they'll get there
> 
> Reader : *sniff* how..*sniff* how long  
> exactly...?
> 
> AuthorDC : Ohhh I don't know..乁 ˘ o ˘ ㄏ  
> three years maybe...
> 
> Reader : *pushes DC away and walks to a  
> cold corner to cry* staph playing  
> with mah heart
> 
> AuthorDC : .....
> 
> Reader : *puppy dog eyes* Can you at  
> least tell me who tops ??
> 
> Cricket noises
> 
> AuthorDC : .....*stares back at cast*
> 
> Usopp : .....
> 
> Sanji : .....
> 
> Zoro : ......
> 
> Luffy : .....
> 
> Random cat : .....
> 
> DC's therapist : .....
> 
> AuthorDC : They won't tell me (´-﹏-`；)
> 
> Reader : *demonic sobbing*
> 
> Luffy : What's a top ?!!


	17. A crew's bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything going on between the cook and Luffy, and the way his friendship with the sniper was slowly weakening, the attachment between the other members with themselves strengthen as they bonded with the awkward situation they creat among each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi💞💕 yes this is another late update and my butt hurts from writing 😀😀

Luffy sighed, dragging his tired form to the boys room, bitter taste coloring his tongue after the small talk he had with the cook. The offered pastry did nothing to ease the uncomfortable feeling he got when Sanji wore a familiar harsh tone on his voice, the sweet feeling he usually gets when eating was also gone, everything felt stale and flavorless. The captain narrowed his brows, not able to understand how fast the cook changed his personality, one minute he's all touchy and loving, the next he turns into an angry being with unknown wants. And the way he kept insisting that Luffy would never understands the cook's reasoning made the captain more confused, _I'm more than ready to listen....so why not tell me already....._ Luffy clenched his fist, recalling how stern Sanji had turned when the captain refused his offer on staying with him for the rest of the evening. "Is it wrong to have other plans....? I just wanted to spend more time with Usopp...." he grumbled, trying to avert the uncomfortable thought. To him, he couldn't identify the jealousy behind Sanji's tone, the possessive nature beneath the rough touching and the abrupt kisses. Luffy was blind at how his pure friendship with the sniper was silently breaking the cook who had no experience with self-control when it came to this new love, and between Luffy and Sanji, both of them were unaware of how the steps they take each day, affects the whole crew. Sanji wanted to spend more time with Luffy, while the captain was busy worrying over the sniper who was also collapsing the swordsman's strong walls without even trying. One wrong step and the four might ruin the vulnerable string of attachment that held them together, they secretly depended on each other when it came to the new emotions they were experiencing, the love that Zoro and Sanji came to discover and not fully understand, the fear and foreign feeling that left Usopp and Luffy unsettled when near the two respectively. These changes that occurred silently among them began to create a strange aura that left the rest of the crew questioning the sudden oddness in their behavior, however, no matter how strange Sanji and Zoro had become, Luffy and Usopp just brushed off the strange sentiment they would get. Choosing to stay naive since they knew that no matter what occurs, both the cook and Zoro would never have ill thoughts on them, their way of reasoning was the sole ground behind their unwavering trust on them. And even if their assurance get clouded by the latter's undefined possessive nature, Usopp and Luffy would rely on each other for comfort, that's what the captain needed right now, sometime alone with the sniper to calm down the raging thoughts that was shattering his spirit. He had spent the entire day separated from Usopp and it felt so out of place, Luffy felt responsible for what had happened back then, in his own perception, he almost destroyed the friendship he hold so dearly with the sniper. "I don't want that to happen....." The captain grumbled, his eyes staring at the wooden door in front of him, the thought of loosing the relationship he had with the sniper unsettling him further. He silently turned the steeled knob, not wanting to alarm anyone present. He spotted a sleeping Usopp peacefully covered on his bed, his soft breathing warming the captain as he neared the sniper, Luffy placed his crossed arms on his bed, resting his head on them as he felt Usopp's breath fanning on his skin. A smile on his face as he stared at the comforting sight, the stressing thoughts slowly fading, he stretched an arm to the sniper's head, pulling the clothing off that held his locks in place. A habit that Usopp found irritating, but the captain being his usual self would do it anyways, Luffy giggled as he ran his fingers through Usopp's hair, a soft soothing sensation that even the sniper couldn't hide how easing it felt as he hummed in his sleep. "Don't you always get upset when I do this ?!!! Why do you look so happy right now...."The captain cupped Usopp's cheek, noticing the smile on his face, "you're really tired......I wont bother you..." he hummed, brushing a thumb on the sniper's baby hair. Sympathizing at the thought of how tired the Usopp might be, _I'll let you sleep...._ With that final thought Luffy joined the sniper on his bed, his movement slow and silent, not wanting to wake Usopp up since he'll just leave for his bed. The captain dug into the warmed covers, his hands instantly snaking Usopp's waist as he nuzzled on his shoulder. "Just this once though....when we wake up....I don't wanna leave your sight...I have something to tell you...." he softly whispered against the soft skin, earning a coherent murmur from the sniper, Luffy smiled at the weak complain, adhering as he remained silent, a peaceful aura emitting from the two as they shared the same warmth beneath the captain's covers. Both receiving what they craved for most at the end of the day, Luffy hummed, swimming in tranquility, accepting the urge to let go of everything and drift into the weakening power of sleep that was taking over his stance. He pulled the sniper closer, wanting to choke on the solacing scent that Usopp had, it was warmer compared to the cook's. Luffy furrowed his brows, not wanting to think of Sanji at a peaceful time like this, it was confusing and he would always get frustrated just trying to understand how Sanji works, it scared him how easily the cook could make his body weak using only light touches, leaving him with a foreign hunger burning his being. Luffy tightened the grasp on Usopp's waist, controlling the same hunger that started to settle at the thought of the cook, _thats what I wanna talk about....its...really scary....._

He allowed the sniper's soft breathing to ease his thoughts as he calmed down, his hearing perked up at the sound of soft approaching steps, they were almost inaudible, like the person was trying hard not to make a sound. Luffy heard the doorknob quietly get turned, he felt the ocean breeze get cooler, a sign that the door had been opened and someone just walked inside. The captain chose to feint asleep, his hands still on Usopp's waist, whoever the person was, Luffy wasn't going to allow them to disrupt the peaceful moment the two were having. He heard the sniper mumble something, the footsteps now audible as they neared the bunk bed, an urge to peep crawling in as the captain stirred, making his body more alert. Luffy heard the sniper whine a second time, making the captain a little concern as he played with the lining on the sniper's wait. "Okay I'll stop..." _Hm !??.....Zoro ?...._ Luffy noted the low tone that voiced after the Usopp's whining, _what are you doing here......?_ He listened at the swordsman's footsteps disappear, leaving the room before he could say anything. Luffy stirred up, the first thing he did was inspect the sniper's face, making sure that he was alright. He noted the small smile on Usopp's face had widened, making him look more innocent, "You weren't smiling like this when I touched you...." Luffy pouted at the angelic sight, there was no proof to it but the captain could tell that Zoro stole a few skinship that made the sniper happy in his sleep. "Since when have you and Zoro been this close.....why are you two suddenly all touchy and kissy...?" The captain grumbled, going back to his original position as he sulked. "I don't like sharing you...." He slowly pulled the covers, careful not to disturb the happy sniper. "You' have to tell me everything..." he went back to nuzzling Usopp's shoulder, the grip on his waist tighter than before. _Zoro has to hear from me too...._ He furrowed his brows, ignoring the incoming footsteps. Luffy already made up his mind, no one was going to disturb their peace, and when Franky entered the room, the two remained unresponsive. Usopp was more than gone in his sleep due to the exhausting day and Luffy was doing a pretty good job of acting asleep. His fake loud snoring almost waking the sniper but thankfully the half cyborg gave up on trying to wake them up, leaving them in peace with the thought that someone else would do the task that Zoro left for him. The two managed to get a good amount of sleep, more than late for dinner as they were last to arrive at the table. Usopp yawned as he rubbed his eyes, a half asleep Luffy leaning on his back. "Were you two still sleeping all along ?!!" The sniper raised his eyes to Nami, placing the captain right next to him before he dropped to his seat, feeling a little less exhausted but terrible since his sleep was cut short due to Luffy's loud stomach. "Yeah....." The sniper murmured softly, stretching his arms as Sanji placed their plates next to them. Luffy had his head lowered on the table, not wanting to face the cook who stopped right next to him, "Luffy....move your head, I don't want you knocking off cooked food" The cook stared down at the unresponsive captain, not even a snore from Luffy who kept his head on the table. Usopp sighed, tapping the raven hair, "Oi Luffy ? " the captain stirred at the sniper's voice, upsetting the cook who noted how he chose to respond to the sniper instead of him. "Just place it next to Usopp's....." Luffy groaned, unaware of the abrupt silence he created. Usopp nearly chocked on rice when Sanji banged the captain's plate right next to him, Luffy stirred up at the piercing sound, "OWWWW!!!....what was that ?!!" he narrowed his eyes at the tall blonde who was already glaring at him, making his heart pick a faster pace. "Sorry but if you're that tired....I suggest you finish eating first, I don't like it when you use my kitchen as your personal bedroom....." Luffy let the familiar harsh tone settle in, watching the cook raise his stance, leaving before he could make a comment, even though Luffy had nothing to say. Nami stared at Sanji as he walked away from the table, dragging on his cigar with a scowl on his face, _you don't have to be that harsh on Luffy.....isn't it an everyday thing for him to sleep anywhere.....why are you even upset....?_ "So......Usopp, what took you guys so long ? I thought Franky was supposed to wake you two up ?" the navigator cleared her throat before voicing, brushing off the weird tension Sanji created and breaking the unbearable silence that was eating up the kitchen. She averted her eyes back at Usopp who was silently comforting a sad Luffy, Nami noted the concern look on the sniper's face as he whispered at the captain, adoring the relationship the two had as such a minor inconvenience can rebirth an overprotective Usopp. She smiled at the warming sight, Usopp catching her stare "Really ? No one actually woke us up.....I couldn't sleep anymore cause this airhead was snoring with an empty stomach" The sniper gently whacked Luffy's head, earning a whine as the captain started eating, a sulk on his face that relieved the worried members on the table. Nami stared at the half cyborg next to her, "Don't look at me I really tried waking them up !! But they were literally dead asleep...." Franky shrugged at the navigator, making her sigh. His reasoning was somehow convincing, the duo were a ball of energy that needed to be recharged a lot so them not wanting to wake up is something the whole crew understands, "That's strange....I thought Zoro was the one who woke you two up....." the attention turned to Robin, her presence almost unnoticeable since she was quietly watching the secret events take place.

She raised her eyes at Usopp, checking if he was okay at the mention of the swordsman's name, pleased to see that there was no sign of discomfort or tension on his face, she smiled at the eased expression. "Oh yeah...Zoro was actually the one who told me to wake you two up...." Franky voiced, making Robin giggled. _So he chose someone else to do it for him...hhmm I saw this coming....._ "Well, now that you two are here everythings okay...or is there something else you want to ask...." Robin watched the sniper reconsider the question, staring at his almost finished plate, "Yeah...why didn't Zoro wake us up......" She held back humm at the expression the sniper made, almost sulking, like a child who dropped his ice-cream. "If you want, you can go ask him.....he just left a minute ago, I'm sure he's still awake..."Usopp pursed his lips at the suggestion, it wasn't a bad idea and he really was interested to know why the swordsman didn't personally come to wake them up. He stared back at the Luffy, he was done with his plate, staring at the empty glass in front of him, clearly battling a thought. _But right now....I have this sad Luffy to take care of..._ The sniper ruffled the captain's hair, drifting him back to reality, "Maybe later...right now, I'm kinda tired...we"ll just go back to sleep...is that okay ? Luffy...." The captain raised his head, a small smile on his face as his eyes gleamed at the sniper's suggestion, "Yeah I really am tired !!" Usopp smiled at the bright smile on Luffy's face, glad at how easy it was for him to cheer up the captain. Nami hummed, admiration in her stare as her eyes stuck on the now giggling duo, sharing an inner joke or just laughing at anything since their sense of humor was beyond broken. The four continued to enjoy each others presence, the tension that was there before completely forgotten, even the cook who was in a bad mood had his presence overwhelmed by the sudden bright mood at the table. Sanji gritted his teeth, pulling on his cigar to calm the raging jealousy inside him, it was getting out of control. Now that he finally had a taste of the captain, it was harder to hide the growing urge to have Luffy for himself, and it was damaging his relationship with the others, making him loose trust slowly while thinking that he knows best. On the inside Sanji was aware of how ridiculous he was acting, claiming Luffy for himself without his consent, letting his possessive behavior cloud his judgement and reasoning. Literally becoming what he planned not to be, even with the thought of the captain's quick nature of letting go of the past, forgiving his selfish action, the cook couldn't swallow back the regret chocking him at the moment. He grimaced as his earlier argument with the sniper replayed in his thoughts, accepting how precise Usopp described him back then, selfish and not considering how reckless he was on introducing lust instead of love for Luffy. He palmed his face, letting his whole being wallow in bitter regret, even with all this happening, his stubborn heart kept telling him that there's a chance Luffy might still want him, as pathetic as he felt, the loud whispering of his heart powered his wants, encouraging him to be more sel. His thoughts got distracted by the sound of china hitting the steel sink, his blue eyes staring at the sniper's back who gathered everyone's dishes, carefully placing them on the sink, _you were right......I'm being stupid...and I don't know what to do now that I've realized my actions are only drifting all three of us apart......_ Sanji drifted his eyes to the table, searching for the captain, maybe just a glimpse of his loving facials might stop the depressing thoughts, Luffy was nowhere to be seen, the table now occupied by Nami, Robin and Franky. He stared back at the sniper who was already making his away back to the table, "Usopp...." The sniper halted at the low calling, he had the same wavering stare in his dark eyes, his stance not fully turned, showing less interest in whatever the cook had to say. Sanji sighed, feeling the emotions Usopp was emitting, "Do you know where Luffy is right now....where did he go", the cook noticed the hesitation on those dark eyes, the way Usopp's brows furrowed was enough to tell him that he wasn't comfortable with the question. "He went out for some air....I think he's at the deck" The sniper voiced, his eyes stilled at Sanji's, both of them not wanting to deepen the conversation. The cook shifted his stance, pushing himself off the marbled counter, "Thanks...I'll talk to you tomorrow"

Usopp nodded, watching the cook leave as he walked back to the table, "Usopp.....? Is everything okay ?" Robin voiced on noticing the uncomfortable color in his eyes, she was silently watching the three all along, the way Sanji got jealous and made Luffy uncomfortable and now Usopp getting concerned on what the cook was going to say to Luffy. "....I'm fine, just a little worried at what Luffys gonna do at this hour on the deck...." He sat back on his seat, the half truth answer satisfying Franky and the navigator but Robin knew more than Usopp himself. The sniper was controlling himself, he didn't want to get involved with the two but was still concerned about Luffy, it was a war between him, the captain and Sanji, friendship and love getting mixed together will always end with someone getting hurt. _And with Sanji's pacing....its bound to be either you Usopp....or Luffy....since the cook blinded himself...everything is on Luffy's hands...its up to him to decide if someone gets hurt or reject Sanji and save the friendship he has with you....._ "Ahh don't worry about him !! He might be dumb but I'm sure he just went to disturb Zoro or something" Nami patted the sniper's back, easing the worry she saw in Usopp's expression, the sniper hummed, choosing to hide the concern choking him. "Yeah bro, he might jump off the ship to catch some crazy animal but I'm sure he has no plans like that since he's pretty beat" Usopp smiled at Franky's not so encouraging words, "He actually may do that....but I'm sure someone's out there to stop him" Robin giggled, leaving the rest troubled but they all decided to brush it off. The four eventually drifted to different topics, finding relaxation in their odd pairing as they let time pass, it didn't take that long when the kitchen door slowly opened, revealing the short figure of Chopper who had a full glass bottle on his his hands. "Franky ! I think I've figured out the perfect solution for your problem !!" The reindeer smiled, joining the four on the table as he placed down a glass figure on the table, Nami eyed the glass bottle that contained a pink liquid, it had a skull labeled on it, a very unfriendly sign. "Chopper.....what exactly is this ?" She pointed at the fragile object, the doctor raised his stance, his short figure making it difficult to sit on the table so he chose to stand on his seat, facing the navigator who took the glass bottle in her hands for a clear observation, attracted to the bright pink colour. "Thats Temazepam, its Franky's medicine that I made today !!" He giggled, satisfied with his successful hard work, Nami passed the liquid medicine to the half cyborg. "A tema-what ??? Also why does it sound like you're dying Franky ???!!" The sniper furrowed his brows, eyeing the medicine on Franky's hand. "I'm not dying you idiot....I just....I've been seeing things....." The half cyborg narrowed his eyes, it was odd to describe what he was going through, with one of the main reason he thinks he's hallucinating is right there next to him, he sighed as the image of Usopp being caged by Zoro suddenly flashed trough his thoughts. Usopp chuckled at Franky's report, earning a smack on the head by Nami, scolding him for laughing at his fellow crew mate. "Wait, isn't Temazepam meant for people having difficulty with sleeping ?" Robin voiced, her turn to take the glass bottle, eyeing the short reindeer through the translucent liquid. Chopper nodded at Robin's accurate report, receiving the bottle back, still not sure why it was passed around in the first place. "Franky, are you sure on what you're saying ? You don't look like you're having trouble sleeping...." Franky hummed at Robin's question, reconsidering his self-diagnosed issue, sleep wasn't a problem to him, it has never been. He tapped his chin in thought, "You know....now that you've mentioned it, I haven't experienced any problem while sleeping...." The reindeer pursed his lips at the sudden confession, confused at how wrong his assumption was, "Heeehhhh....so you're telling me you almost took the wrong medicine ??!! Franky that's drug abuse !! You could be fined you know.." Robin laughed at Nami's bickering, making the navigator stop midway on how he could ruin the whole crew's reputation as a sudden pink shade colored her cheeks, she crossed her hands, trying hard to stop her face from heating up. "So...so you're telling me....I worked all noon for nothing.....?" Chopper whimpered, tears forming in his eyes as the feeling of failure stabbed his heart. "Yeah thats pretty much it" Usopp concluded, "Agreed..." Franky nodded, teaming up with the sniper on making Chopper feel less appreciated.

Robin waited for another remark from the flushed navigator but Nami chose to be quiet this round, unable to mutter a word as the effect of how easily she can be teased left her upset, she sighed, taking matters into her own hands as she comforted the crying reindeer. "Now Chopper, don't pay attention to those two....they're just being mean, I'm sure your hard work will pay of someday " She rubbed the doctor's back, soothing his sad state. "Okay....." Chopper muttered, rubbing his wet eyes, he dropped on his seat as another conversation came up, now only Robin, Usopp and Franky taking part. Nami was still trying to gather herself as the red color on her face faded, "Well I'm tired....guess I'll get going..." she got up from her seat giving up on the idea since she knew best that as long as Robin was next to her, calming down was no where close. "Alright, I'll join you in a few minutes" Nami pursed her lips, she kept her eyes on the wooden ground while walking away, fearing that if she looked back at Robin's face she might just fall. Robin giggled at the flustered sight leaving, satisfied at how unsettled she made the navigator, _thats enough for today....._ she smiled as Nami's form disappeared. "I'll get going too, I don't want to be the first one to use Chopper's new drug" Chopper narrowed his eyes at the half cyborg, "Wait for me...and stop talking like its useless !!!" Usopp watched the two leave the kitchen, now only him and Robin seated at the table, a comfortable silence between them. "So how did it go ?!!" Robin turned to face the sniper, not hiding the excitement on her tone. "How did what go ?....." Usopp furrowed his brows at the thrilled expression on her face, he stared at her as she moved a seat closer, now sitting right next to him, a familiar warm smile on her face. "I heard from somewhere that a certain swordsman got all up close and personal with you~" Robin teased, not wanting to admit that she witnessed everything that had happened between Zoro and Usopp at the crows nest earlier using her devil fruit powers. _Huhh....?_ The sniper raised a brow, honestly confused at where Robin was going with the half filled tattle, _certain swordsman.....?_ He pursed his lips, recalling the event that took place at the crows nest, _are you talking about Zoro......?_ "Oh that !!..." The sniper smiled, finally understanding wat Robin was trying to say. "I don't know....you could say it went pretty normal for a random conversation.....I think" he shrugged filling in the details on everything that happened, even mentioning the part where Franky walked in on them while at an odd position. Robin laughed at the narration, concluding that Franky wasn't actually experiencing hallucinations but he got overwhelmed by the sniper and Zoro. _Now everything makes sense....._ she smiled as the sniper continued, proud at how Usopp actually gave a chance on getting to know Zoro, she patted the sniper's head, startling him on his tale, Usopp smiled at the affection, clearly enjoying how Robin stayed by his side, listening to everything he said while making a sweet comment once in a while. "Why did he say that ?? I'm sure he scared Franky at that moment..." they both laughed at the thought, "I felt so bad for him honestly...." Usopp sighed, worrying if Franky might have felt offended since he was supposed to help the half cyborg instead of idling with Zoro. Their peaceful moment got interrupted wen the door opened, Sanji's tall form appearing as he halted, surprised to see the two still in the kitchen. "Oh....I didn't expect to see anyone still here" The sniper pursed his lips, _wheres Luffy......?_ He watched the cook walk closer to them, halting across the table, "May I interrupt you two for a minute ?" Usopp furrowed his brows, ready to decline the request since he was now worried at the missing captain. "Theres no problem, actually we were just done talking....", Robin voiced before the sniper could say anything, she got up from her seat, smiling at the troubled Usopp, "Don't worry....I'll go see if he's okay..." She didn't mention the captain's name, not wanting to upset the already unsteady cook. She walked towards the door, leaving the two to discuss their personal issue, closing the door behind her, the first thing she did was to search the whole deck, eyeing for the captain who was no where to be seen. She sighed, not being able to see properly under the dim moon light. Robin turned to the sudden noise of slow approaching footsteps, a atll shadowy figure, _thats not Luffy....._ Zoro's form revealed itself as he neared the lamp light next to the kitchen's door, not very far away from Robin. She watched a scowl form on his face as he neared her, _I know....but imagine how tired I am Zoro...._ "Have you seen Luffy ?" The swordsman shook his head, not wanting to engage in a conversation with Robin anymore. "Well, if you do please let him know that Usopp is waiting and worried..." Zoro froze, his attention fully reborn but Robin was already walking away, a sly smile on her face that the swordsman was not able to see. _I hope nothing happens back there....since I left Usopp and Sanji alone.....and now you..._

Back in the kitchen, Sanji had pulled out a chair, to the sniper's displease he had no intentions on letting Usopp go until he heard this 'thing' he had to say. "So.....what is it ?" the sniper murmured, chocking back the sudden urge to ask the captain's whereabout. Sanji took a deep drag on his cigar, exhaling before palming his face. "Can you tell Luffy...that I'm sorry......?" Usopp paused, blinking at the sudden request, he was expecting a bigger issue to be brought up, like the argument they had or maybe the way Luffy was more compliant to the sniper rather than Sanji. "W-what.....?" He stared back at the stressed out cook, guilt clouding his ocean eyes as he refused to have direct eye contact with the sniper. "Tell him I'm sorry.....I didn't mean to act like that back then and....he has every right to spend time with anyone he wants....." Usopp watched the cook clench his jaw, biting the end of his cigar as veins slowly formed at the back of his hand, "Sanji.....what happened out there ?" he relaxed at the sight of the silently suffering cook, Usopp could tell that he was in pain. The cook chuckled, running a hand through his blonde locks as he revealed his face, the regret and sadness visible to the sniper's eyes, "I really don't know Usopp....Luffy....he suddenly turned into someone else...I just...I know I was acting like an idiot back then and all I wanted was to be with him more often....I did all of it knowing that....when I wanted to apologies....he wasn't the same Luffy....." The sniper narrowed his brows, taking in everything the cook was saying, in someway while he was asleep, Sanji did something that altered the sudden change he claimed Luffy was having. He clenched his jaw, averting his eyes from the cook as he tried thinking, not of what happened but of a solution, and he needed to think of one fast since this was Luffy they were talking about. "I know we have a lot of things to discuss....but can we do all that later....just please let Luffy know that I'm sorry...." Usopp felt himself warm at the sad smile on Sanji's face, "Sure....is that all ?" The sniper got to his feet, his eyes still at the cook but his mind already searching the possible spots on the ship Luffy might be. Sanji nodded, staring up at Usopp who was ready to leave, "Yeah...." He watched the sniper walk towards the door, halting at the sudden form leaning on the wooden wall. Zoro had been silently watching the two, he didn't hear anything they were talking about but chose to stay in case something erupts. He stared down at the sniper, the dark eyes having a distress color that lightened them, "Is everything okay....?" Zoro noted how Usopp immediately nodded, not wanting to waste a single second, making the swordsman more concerned. "Are you sure that shitty cook didn't do anything to you ?" Sanji raised his head at the direct attack, his eyes narrowed at the leaning form who was already glaring at him. "Huhhhh ???!! Now why would I act so violent like you...." Zoro's brows twitched at Sanji's response, he drew out one of his swords, ready to cut the cook's head off as Sanji got up his seat, pissed off at how the day was ending at a terrible note for him. "WAIT !! Zoro please calm down !!" The sniper tugged on one of the swordsman's wrist, drawing his attention but the scowl on his face still remained as he stared back at Usopp. Sanji blinked at the sight, awed at how Usopp was able to tame the raging Zoro without any effort, something he has never seen any of the other members do successfully. _Since when have you two been this free with each other...?_ He watched the glare on those green eyes soften as the sniper continued to ease Zoro "Since when have you been this moss head's voice of reason...?" Usopp turned towards the cook, his eyes widened with fear at how unhelpful Sanji was being. "Just let me cut open his neck then" Zoro narrowed his eyes at the cook, the only thing stopping him was the weak tug on one of his wrist. Sanji was having a difficult time trying to process what was going on, normally Zoro would have already launched an attack, a powerful one that would set the pace of their fight. But right now, he hasn't even moved from his original position, the sniper pleading with him to stay put, and how his eyes were slowly giving in. _What the hell is going on...._ Zoro finally accepted the pleading sniper's request, drawing back his sword, his eyes drifted back to the cook who was silently watching the two. "I'll kill you tommorow..." Sanji shrugged at the threat, more interested on how different the swordsman was acting when talking to Usopp. "Why are you suddenly tensed then...is there something wrong....?" The sniper furrowed his brows, hesitating on whether he should share his worry with Zoro, _then again... there's no harm in doing so since it might help...._ "I'm looking for Luffy....it's been a while so I'm kinda worried..." He stared back at the searching green eyes, letting them roam around his face before he noted the satisfaction in them. "He wasn't at the deck when I was out, so I think he's back in the boy's cabin...." Usopp felt relief lighten his heart, a smile on his face as he stared at the tall form "You think so ??!!" The sniper's face brightened under Zoro's intimate stare, "Yeah I'm pretty sure....." Sanji narrowed his eyes at the swordsman's soft stare, the small smile on his face, an unbelievable sight to the cook who is used to the rough, rude and always edgy Zoro. "Wow...I had no idea a moss head could smile....." Both Zoro and Usopp turned their attention to the cook, a horrified look on the sniper's face as Zoro took out his sword again. "Let me kill him this time....." He smirked at the smiling cook, a vein forming on his forehead as he clenched his jaw. Usopp quickly backed up, placing himself between the depressed cook and the now pissed swordsman. "NO !!! Calm down...." He stretched out his arms so that Zoro couldn't swing his sword at the cook, "and you !! Can't you see I'm also in danger here ?!!" Sanji watched the sniper push Zoro out of the kitchen, not able to grasp what just took place, for the first time someone rather than Nami stopped their fight. "Have you two ever been this in sync ?" He murmured at the open door, his mind already tired and unable to think of anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special secret : I may or may not break your heart with the two upcoming chapters 😏😏


	18. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy finally makes a decision on his undefined relationship with the cook, however this great chance for him to breath also sparks a major turning point between the captain, his sniper, Zoro and Sanji who get to be heavily affected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop was dying 😀😀 sorry for the long wait  
> Unrelated note :  
> I had to run around the house to calm myself down while writing this chapter

Nami grumbled, burying her entire heated face deeper on the velvet fabric that covered her pillow, she clutched the sheets as she tried to remain calm. No matter how the navigator tried, Robin would always defeat her in this undefined battle they were having, leaving her unable to look at the latter straight in the eyes. It felt somewhat diminishing to allow such small actions to leave her flustered, showing that Robin had the ability to make the navigator weaker whenever the two were together. It was especially hard when they were alone, Nami would have the hardest time trying to communicate with Robin, her mind would go blank and her body would tense at the slightest touch she would get. And no matter how much she tried, there wasn't any strain of resistance within her, the little brushes of touch and the constant teasing didn't have a detesting effect on her. Nami pursed her lips in thought, feeling the soft fabric brushing against her lips as she tried to choke down the assumption she has been denying for the past few days, trying to brush off the calculation going on in her thoughts. To her, what she was going through was unreasonable, the sentiment she kept experiencing was too foreign and it kept revealing a childish personality hidden inside her, wanting and selfish to something different from tangerines and money. It was getting addictive, the small panic attack she would get and the sudden heat her body would be subdued to, all was pleasant in a twisted way. The navigator stirred up at the sound of the bedroom door opening, revealing the one person she wasn't ready to see at the moment, Robin smiled at the still flustered face as she closed the door behind her, _you're doing it again huh......?_ Nami watched her walk towards the dresser, her brown eyes warming at every action Robin was doing, secretly going through her night routine. The navigator crossed her legs, getting more comfortable as she stared at Robin's back, clutching her pillow on her chest. There was something about the jet black hair dangling on the relaxed form in front of her that kept captivating her eyes, the way it gleamed under the light and how soft it would feel when touched, Nami sighed as she averted her eyes to the mirror, catching Robin's stare who has been watching back all along. The gentle smile that the navigator got was enough to make her stop staring, she buried her face on the soft cotton filled bedding, Robin's giggled echoed in the quiet room, shattering the almost calm navigator. Nami felt her throat run dry, hesitating on whether to raise the current issue or just let everything be, let herself get overpowered by the strange sudden feeling she gets when Robin does her usual thing. "Say Robin..........?" The navigator muffled, sinking her face deeper to stop the spreading heat, she heard the shuffling of footsteps closing in on her, halting by her bed. Nami could smell the familiar jasmine fragrance that would occasionally fill up the room whenever Robin was in, she paused, gathering enough courage to speak. "Are you doing this intentionally.....you know....whatever this is ?" She raised her head, revealing her red features as she stared at Robin, the calm blue eyes staring back intently, slowly closing in on the stiffening navigator. "Intentionally doing what ? Be more specific....." Nami watched with inner panic as the tall form placed herself on the bed, closely next to her, she was doing it again, now hardly showing any intention of hiding it. The navigator narrowed her brows, not sure how to name the actions that Robin liked to pull. "I don't know what it is......but you keep doing it almost everyday....." She felt her heart pick a faster pace, the stare was getting intense and Nami could feel the urge to avert her eyes clogging her brain. She swallowed hard to shove the odd fear away, keeping her eyes on the blue warm ones, "You're even doing it now....do you do this on purpose....."

Nami stared at the sudden bright face, Robin simply giggled at the navigator's report, her body language showing no interest in the topic, making the odd feeling flow through the navigator again. It felt upsetting, the way she tried so hard to bring the issue to light and Robin would do nothing but brush it off, Nami averted her eyes as she bit on her lower lip, embarrassed by the situation she got herself into. _Should have just kept it in...just like usual.....this is worse...._ Her thoughts got disrupted by the soft feeling of Robin's hand cupping her chin, raising her head so that she could meet her stare, those blue eyes emitting a different aura than before, the smile was also different. "Do you hate it though....?" Nami's brows twitched at the slow brush of Robin's thumb on her facials, freeing her caged lip from the grasp of her teeth, "Does it bother you.....these small teases that keep leaving you flustered...." The navigator gulped at the strange tone, comforting but also having a note of threat, the abrupt touching familiar yet still weakening no matter how many times Nami received them, a move Robin would tend to play whenever the navigator got restless from her constant tease. "Do you honestly want me to stop...?" There it is, the one question Nami was afraid to answer, not wanting to even think about it. Answering it will bring an end to whatever game the two were playing, it would make life easier for her, so why is she denying the chance to answer right now, something inside her kept backing down her reasoning. Nami stared back at the patience pair of eyes, hesitation on her face as she started to melt on Robin's touch, the tension inside her being sucked away by the warm palm cupping her face. She watched the smile on Robin's face evolve, reading her flustered face, "Nami....why don't you come out clean... ? I could tell from the start that you're feeding off of my attention, you clearly don't hate it....you enjoy every moment I make you a little upset am I right ?" Nami's eyes glowed at the soft brush on her cheek, taking in the physical affection she was secretly craving for, leaning closer to the gentle fingers that now cupped her cheek, her mind finding it hard to oppose the question as she loosened up to the warmth Robin was giving. "No...." Her eyelids slowly closed, feeling another warm hand meet her face, she sighed in satisfaction as she ate up the comforting skinship, what she was secretly craving for. "Then....." Nami felt the familiar fingers pull her face up, making her stare at Ronin's face with dazed eyes, "don't complain when I enjoy your sweet suffering~" The navigator furrowed her brows, weakened as Robin traced her fingers all over her face, staring at the child she created on her palms. "Okay....." Nami managed to pull small smile with her twitching lips, begging for another brush of Robin's thumb. "Now if only the other four were like you......" Robin hummed, staring down at the putty face in her hands, she could tell Nami was asking for some attention on her lips, but she wasn't ready for such actions. _You still don't know what you really want.....in some way, you're no different from the rest...._ she watched the navigator raise brow, curious on who these 'four' were and why was Robin comparing her to them, "Who are these four....and why am I better" Robin noticed the small curve in Nami's lips, not hiding how pleased she was to be a first choice. _Hmmmm???......don't get ahead of yourself...._ "Oh nothing, I was just thinking out loud !!" She tried brushing off the navigator's sudden curiosity but Nami was already pouting, clutching Robin's wrists to keeping her hands on her flushed face, "C'mon....just tell me don't be mean and keep it to yourself. Nami whined, locking the warm fingers with hers to prevent Robin from walking away, "If I do....it'll be less fun !" She giggled at the sulking face, slowly regaining its natural colour. _I just can't tell you now....maybe after something considerable happens to them...._ Robin sighed, staring at Nami's eyes one last time before closing in, startling her, she laid a small peck on the navigator's forehead. "Besides.....maybe you already know about it, I bet you've gotten a little curious on how different some of us are right now" Robin voiced in a low whisper, watching the dazed pair of eyes darken with concentration as Nami realized that she has been kissed, speechless when she averted her stare. "You're smart, so I'm sure you'll figure out everything by yourself soon" Robin brushed the short stray orange locks on the flushed face, tucking them at the back of Nami's sensitive ear before standing up, satisfied at the attention the navigator received. _I'm sure you will...after all you seem more cautious with the steps you take....compared to Sanji, and Zoro who's really trying his best......_ She smiled at the lost Nami, giving her the affection she was wordlessly asking for was a risky move, but Robin had a hard time ignoring the navigator, she was slowly feeding her and in the end Nami got addicted to this now normal routine they had. Teasing her during the day and when they were with the crew but comforting her with little touching when they were alone, it was all in favor of Nami so that she could understand what she was urging for, is she falling for Robin ? Or is it just a case of affection starved. _Either is fine with me.....I just hope your not barking up the wrong tree_ .... Robin hummed, sitting on her bed while she tied her hair up, the day was an exhausting one and right now all she wanted was some rest. _Hmm !...._ she felt a weak tug on ending of her night shirt, turning back to see Nami playing with cotton material, her head lowered so Robin couldn't see the effects of the small kiss, "....can...can you do that again ?" the navigator muttered, now settled on Robin's bed, her fingers still fumbling on the nightdress. Robin warmed at the sight, slightly alarmed at how silent Nami managed to move to her bed, she reached out to cup the navigator's face one more time, eating up the reddened facials. "Alright..." She puller her closer on noticing the hesitation on the dilated eyes, planting a kiss to satisfy the child in front of her, Nami twitched on feeling Robin's lips once again, snaking her hands on her waist before she pulled away. Robin laughed at the clingy navigator, ruffling her short orange locks, "If you can't handle it ...why do you keep asking ?" she stared down at the unresponsive form, feeling the grasp on her waist tighten. "Alright...I won't tease anymore" Nami nuzzled deeper, still not wanting to reveal her face, making Robin sigh, understanding what the navigator was trying to say. Nami wanted to cuddle, something they are used to since the sudden hunger for attention started, the touching was kept innocent though. No matter how deep Nami was dying for them to be, Robin wouldn't allow it, leaving her hungry for more. Robin sighed, pulling the covers up to the navigator's waist, keeping her warm. "Are you comfortable ?" she patted the sleepy head, earning a soft hum as Nami nodded, _we should do this less often......_ she smiled down at the now sleeping form, knowing very well that she was about to make it harder for the navigator. _It's for the best...since you also don't know what you want...some space might help, but I don't know how you'll handle it......I hope you understand yourself first before jumping into conclusion...._ Robin wrapped her hands on Nami, hugging her as she let the complicated thoughts settle, choosing best not to let Nami have whatever she wanted. She let the soft breathing of the navigator distract her thoughts, making her drift to other matters, like how terrible it was for her not to go back to the sniper. It was risky leaving those three in one room, now that all of them have had their chance to interact, the tension between them is greater than before. Even if Usopp solves the issue between Sanji and the captain, one more wrong move and a relationship between the four of them would be broken. "I hope everything works out between all of us....." 

Meanwhile back at the deck, Usopp stared at the moon as he walked away from the kitchen door, glad that nothing major happened and that he managed to calm down the green ball of fury walking ahead of him. Usopp sighed, smiling at how in sync their footsteps were, Zoro was slow in his steps, allowing the sniper to catch up. _That....or he's just tired....._ Usopp averted his eyes to the tall form in front of him, close enough to tug on his shirt like he wants to, but the sniper brushed off the thought. "Are you tired ?" He watched the swordsman tilt his head, his hands crossed as he stared back. "Yeah....don't do anything stupid" Usopp pursed his lips at the cold tone, Zoro still had the soft glow in his green eyes but chose to be harsh, even after showing his concern awhile ago he still insists on acting like his usual self. "Yeesh...I just asked a question" he muttered, poking his tongue out at Zoro who just furrowed his brows, ignoring the childish act as he stared back forward. "Can you grow up for once ?" The swordsman voiced as he continued walking, making the sniper halt, curious on why he suddenly seemed upset. "Are you mad...?" The sniper narrowed his eyes, analyzing Zoro's facials as he turned to face him, he noted how the swordsman flexed his jaw muscle, trying hard to conceal an expression that Usopp was oblivious of, _the only one I've ever seen you make is an angry face....and that soft one....._ "No..." Usopp felt his brows furrow, unsatisfied with the usual one word answer, even though he had it coming on the inside he was still hoping for something more than a dead 'no'. "Do you wanna know what Sanji and I were talking about.....I can tell you if you want ?" he softly voiced, noticing how Zoro stilled immediately, he neared the now quiet swordsman, leaving less space between them as he stared at those captivating green eyes that struggled to hide something under the gleam moonlight. "It doesn't concern me....thats between you and that shitty cook, it's none of my business" Usopp didn't let the dead tone waver him as he took another dangerous step forward, allowing a minute of silence to engulf them, his eyes still on the stoic expression, trying to read any emotion that might lip due to the sudden closeness. "We were talking about Luffy....Sanji wanted me to check on him, thats all...." He keenly watched how Zoro furrowed his brows, the light tilting of his head showing interest in the report but the swordsman sighed, brushing off the urge of listening to the sniper. "I already told you I don't want to know......." The sniper hummed, raising a brow at the now gentle tone on Zoro's voice, he could tell that the swordsman was at ease with the little detail he gave. "I know....but I want you to know anyways, that makes you happy right ?!!" He smiled at the tall form, taking advantage of the little space between them as he leaned in, playing with Zoro's personal space. "Tch shut up !! Go to sleep already.....you're getting on my nerves...." Usopp giggled at the swordsman grumble, still not able to understand how easy it was to make the stone cold swordsman unsettled with such minor actions. _Can I be the only one who does it.....it feels kinda nice...._ The snipe stared back at Zoro, he was already walking away, a frown on his face even though he wasn't upset right now. Usopp puckered his lips, an urge to poke the swordsman's firm back forming, not only that but also to do any minimum touching because he felt like teasing Zoro one more time would be a good way to end the day. Even if its just a slight brush, the sniper felt an unreasonable need to disturb the swordsman's calm stance, he stretched out an arm, giving in to the strange compulsion as his hand touched the sheathe that held one of Zoro's sword, the slight tug alarming the swordsman. "What are you doing ?!!" Usopp played deaf to the irritated tone, concentrating more on the swordsman's waist as his fingers brushed on the green haramaki, weakly pulling on it, the sniper furrowed his brows at the lining of Zoro's defined abdominal muscles. "Why didn't you wake me up......" The sniper muttered, subconsciously pouting while he lined his finger on the light clothing that covered the swordsman's torso, aware of how childish he was acting yet the voice inside him kept encouraging him to do the most, use this God sent moment to break Zoro further and ask him question he had been keeping inside of him ever since the day they met. "You said you wanted to hang out more often....so why didn't you wake me up....." Usopp heard the soft clicking of Zoro's tongue, he could feel the wavering glare and how close the swordsman was on pushing him away, saying something bitter so that the sniper could stop whatever he was doing. "I never said that....besides aren't you awake right now...." The sniper shrugged, having no response to Zoro's reasoning, _yeah....but I still want to know why you didn't......_ "Just let go already, I can't do this with you right now....", Usopp sighed, still not wanting to face the weakening glare above him, eyeing on the firm muscles that seemed to tense at the slightest brush of his fingers, the toned body in front of him having the slightest jerk that Usopp kept missing, the sudden flinch as he felt the swordsman's abs on his palm. "You're so mean you know......." The sniper softly voiced, feeling how hardened the muscles got on the contact, a weird satisfying feeling making him brush his hand lower, pulling on the belly warmer as it revealed Zoro's waistband, lingering on his taunting v line. The sniper fed off Zoro's body, the attractive glow of the radiant moonlight making the swordsman's skin colour captivating, almost artistic as his physical form seemed god-like to Usopp's eyes, the sniper watched how uneven the majestic body moved, an urge to pull the stubborn clothing that prevented the sniper from seeing the rest of Zoro's torso. He heard the swordsman's low grunt as he pulled his shirt up, exposing the long scar scar he got back when he met Dracule Mihawk. Usopp froze at the low based sound, a noise he has never heard the swordsman make, something about it dominated his thought, clearing his mind as it sucked his whole mental state. He blinked rapidly, confused on what to do next as he let the attractive sound sink in, the sniper averted his eyes to Zoro's face, reading the shouting hunger on those flaming green eyes that did more than stare into his soul. There was something about the scowl on his face, the way he clenched his jaw and narrowed his brows left the sniper uncertain on if Zoro wanted him to stop, or threaten him to do more, Usopp swallowed hard to ease his sudden dry throat, playing with the ending of Zoro's shirt as his other hand remained still, clutching the haramaki with his dear life. He watched the swordsman stare down at his own work, how the sniper had his chest half exposed before looking back at him, the glare in his eyes darkening with lust that the sniper couldn't identify. "Sorry....I...I kinda got carried away and...you look pretty right now..." The sniper's eyes widen on realizing what he just said, staring at the raging ones that stilled on his praise, not changing the uncontrollable desire they were emitting. "I MEANT HERE !!! HERE LOOKS PRETTY !!!" Usopp let go of the haramaki and pointed at Zoro's abdomen, poking the tensed flesh as he unintentionally provoked the swordsman further. He stared with a worried expression as Zoro lowered his head, his breath heating the sniper's face, "I did come to wake you up.....but this stubborn little sniper seemed tired cuddled up in someone else's bed...." The sniper felt a chill run through his body on hearing the threatening tone, still struggling to unfold the emotion Zoro was trying to show, he tilted his head in thought, endangering himself as the swordsman's gaze drifted to his neck. "So you did !!! Aaaww, and here I thought you were being mean again. " He smiled at the close face, finally comfortable with the unstable presence in front of him. The swordsman's stare did not leave his neck, making the sniper curious on what was so captivating about it, Usopp brushed a hand on the spot Zoro was eyeing, drawing the swordsman's attention as his green eyes settled back on his face. "Its late....go to sleep already..." Usopp held the stare the two were having, feeling the sudden vulnerability the swordsman was showing, it was somewhat peaceful yet saddening at the same time. _What's wrong.....you look lost....._ he scanned the silent Zoro who had turned into an innocent child again, the way his features gentled kept warming the sniper, making him soft as he sympathized with the fragile tall form. Usopp slowly reached out for Zoro's waist, snaking his arms around the startled form's waist, he hummed at the surprisingly cozy chest, ignoring Zoro's questioning of the sudden hug. "Are you cold.....?" the sniper nuzzled deeper, tightening the hug as he felt the uneven beats of Zoro's heart on his chest, _I bet you are....you've been out here for so long....you should stay warm_

"Can you let me go please....." Usopp shook his head at the pleading tone, the swordsman was being unusually warm and it was hard for him to let go and stop the pure moment he was having. "Not until you hug me back...." He felt Zoro stiffen at the offer, a sign that he was actually reconsidering, or maybe he was disturbed by the sudden affection. The sniper raised his head, placing his chin on Zoro's firm chest as he stared at the swordsman with gleaming eyes, a trick he learned from their captain that worked on everyone except Nami. He watched the swordsman narrow his brows, struggling to build up his stone face but Usopp's puppy dog eyes had more power, breaking his inner will as he gave up, sighing while palming his face, making the sly sniper giggle. "Do whatever you want then....." Zoro grumbled, keeping his hand on his face as he still refused to reciprocate the offered affection, making the sniper pout, Usopp pursed his lips at the response, knowing better that Zoro was secretly enjoying the hug in someway. _I know you are....but you don't wanna tell me....can you tell me...?_ "Don't you like it though.....?'' Usopp stared as Zoro slowly withdrew his hand, catching the wavering flash of emotion on those soft green ones, he smiled at the thought that Zoro was actually considering everything between them right now, how he hesitated on every single contact and his mixed expression brought joy to the sniper, a side of Zoro that he wants no one else to know. "If I answer....would you let go" _of course.....you just had to had to spoil this moment....._ The sniper furrowed his brows, earning a chuckle from Zoro who smirked down at his face, "Only if its an honest one......" _even though I know it is.....I just wanna stay like this for a while....._ Usopp sighed, playing with one of Zoro's sword sheathe at his back, he buried his face on the firm chest, enjoying the rhythm of the unalike heartbeats. Now that he thought about it, it sounded like Zoro was scared of something since his heart was clearly racing, _it can't be.....what could possibly scare this man cutter in my arms right now...._ "I like it....I like it a lot....." Usopp smiled against the soft fabric, the swordsman's response making him nuzzle deeper to his chest, he noted how the beating softened, picking a slower pace that lightened his mood further. "I know....." He locked his fingers attempting to cage Zoro, lengthening the affectionate moment but the swordsman was already shifting his stance, drawing his fingers to Usopp's wrist that lined on his back. "C'mon Usopp, don't go against your word....let go" The sniper unwillingly freed the tall form, grumbling something incoherent as he averted his eyes, not wanting to look at Zoro who no longer wanted his free affection. "There !! You can go do whatever you want !! Always busy training and meditating like thats the only thing you do......" The sniper sulked, crossing his arms while staring at the wooden ground, "I'm on watch you idiot...its not that I don't want you here....." Usopp felt the petty feeling in his heart get drained, he stared back at the sincere eyes that were a little further than before, "Are you just saying that to make me feel better....." Zoro shook his head, his stance still and not closing in like earlier, leaving the sniper dissatisfied even though they both knew the answer Zoro gave was an honest one. "When have I ever lied to you.....? Get inside, its cold right now you can sulk all you want tomorrow.." The sniper huffed, Zoro was trying to be distant again, but right now he's actually considering Usopp's feeling and how rush they tend to get, the sniper understood all this yet still chose to pout, demanding Zoro's attention. "Suit yourself !!! I know when I'm not wanted" He ignored the questioning stare Zoro was giving, ready to make a comment but the sniper had no plans on letting him have a chance, "I'll stay away from you just like you want" Usopp voiced in a cold tone, taking his childish behavior on another level as he walked away from the tall form, eyeing the wooden entrance of the boy's cabin. He had completely forgotten that there was another issue waiting to be solved by him, even though Robin assured him that she'll check on Luffy, Usopp felt guilty on how he had ignored the whole thing for the past few minutes. _Hehhhh....Luffy's gonna be so upse-_ " AH!! " The sniper jerked at the sudden grasp on his wrist, pulling his body backwards so that his back collided with Zoro's chest, "Hey now, don't you think you're being a little selfish....." The swordsman voiced in a low tone, lowering his head to the sniper's ear, making him feel his breath that fanned down his neck. "You can't just steal my attention and walk away like its nothing you know....." Usopp flinched on feeling the swordsman tighten his grip, pulling his caged wrist to his back as he felt a familiar piercing pain on his shoulder. "Ow....stop that" The swordsman chuckled at his plea, the deep voice stirring up a reaction on the sniper that he couldn't point out, "This is all on you....who taught you how to play with someone's feelings like that....why are you suddenly addicted to teasing huh ???" Usopp felt his lips twitch, did Zoro just reveal what he secretly cherished ? The one ability he wanted to keep a secret since it was the only thing that could break the swordsman calm self. The sniper turned his head, he wanted to look at the face that kept taunting him at the back of his head, _how do you know...._ "Hmmmm ? What's that look on your face...why are you suddenly quiet ? Weren't you whining a few seconds ago....?" The sniper narrowed his shaky brows, viewing only half of Zoro's face, though it was enough to see the smug expression he was wearing. "How....how do you know...?" He watched the smirk on the swordsman face evolve, the grip on his wrist weakening as Zoro freed him, staring deep into his soul. "Go to bed Usopp..." The sniper turned to face the tall form, rubbing on his wrist as he bit his lip, he wanted to know how Zoro figured him out in such short notice. He averted his stare, choosing to look at the wooden ground as he got lost in thought, "It didn't even hurt that much, let me see..." The swordsman gentle took the sniper's wrist that he grabbed on, scanning the sore are that turned red due to his grip. "Hmph !! You're so sensitive...." He brushed a thumb over the red lining on Usopp's wrist, Usopp stared at how concentrated Zoro was on the unharmed wrist, confused since the pain was no longer there. "Tell me how you know....." he muttered, still eyeing the swordsman who let go of his wrist, staring back at him with a genuine smile on his face. "The door is right behind you by the way.....why don't you get in already ?" The sniper pursed his lips, eyeing the door behind him, surprised at how close it was . He stared back at Zoro, watching the swordsman read his face as he chuckled, crossing his arms, Zoro took a few steps back, upsetting the sniper. "If you really wanna know then you should stick around more often..." Usopp frowned at the swordsman who was slowly moving away, not grasping what he was trying to say. All he wanted to know was how and when did Zoro learn that the sniper knew how to weaken him without physical strength, yet in reality, the swordsman did not know what Usopp was insinuating on. Zoro only acknowledge his childlike behavior of getting upset when not receiving what he wants, and how the sniper would use emotional manipulation to get what he wants, a skill that he had developed from their captain. The two were having different topics in mind and neither of them seemed to have been answered, _that doesn't mean I'll stop though...._ The sniper sighed, watching the swordsman's form disappear under the dim blue light, "I'll still use it to my advantage..." He smiled at the selfish thought, brushing away the worry as he slowly softly opened the door, not wanting to alarm anyone who was already asleep. His eyes immediately scanning his bed for a sleeping Luffy but it was empty, the sheets were raffled up from their previous nap and his blanket was missing. _Heh...you could have just stayed on my bed...._ Usopp neared the bunk bed, grabbing his pillow before climbing on the captain's bed.

Luffy was clutching onto the sniper's blanket, staring at the wooden wall next to him. He had the same sad look on his face, lost in thoughts as he couldn't feel the sniper moving on the bed, getting into a comfortable position as his hands grabbed on to the captain's waist. Luffy startled at the contact before smiling back, acknowledging the sniper's presence as he turned to his side, sighing on his warm chest while he nuzzled on it. "What took you so long....?" He felt the sniper's fingers make their way through his scalp, easing the tension that darkened his thoughts, "Sorry...I got caught up with.....ummm...." the captain giggled, he wasn't really interested on what made Usopp stay in the kitchen for so long, Luffy was just glad that he was in the sniper's hands again, more than ever he needed something like this after what happened just occurred between him and the cook. "It doesn't matter...you're here now" He pulled on to Usopp's hand, bringing it closer to his view so that he could play with his fingers, distracting himself from the memories of his arguments with Sanji. The episode still kept coming back, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the fragile hand he was holding, the cook's voice was still loud in his thoughts, the uncomfortable feeling he got when the two were alone drowning his mental stance. The captain narrowed his brows, giving in to the depressing flashbacks as he bit his lower lip, not wanting to alarm the sniper who whole heartedly caressed him. Luffy did not expect to end the day with the heavy emotion that drowned his heart, and the words he said to Sanji kept stabbing him back, a bitter regret that he wanted to swallow back since he felt that what he voiced was right, but the hurt expression the cook wore made him think twice. What Sanji demanded for earlier then was absurd, it was beyond reasoning for the cook to ask Luffy for such self-centered favors. And Luffy wasn't naïve to point out the wrong this time, it was ridiculous just thinking about it, how was he to avoid the sniper when he was the one he most treasured ? To not be around him for long and stop holding him the way he did. _What did that even mean...I like it when I hug Usopp...you can't just expect me to stop....._ The captain grimaced, disgusted by the thoughts, what really made him gather his senses was how close he was to pardon the cook's odd behavior, how quick he was to turn a blind eye on the biased decision. All Sanji had to do was kiss the captain, drain away the storm that formed in his thought, confuse him more so that he could loose track on what was right and wrong. Luffy had felt himself get lost on the abrupt sensation, his mind drifting away as the cook's hands roamed around his body, it felt like a battle, trying to remain sane but letting his body swim in the strange pleasure pained his mental stance. The rough touches that held him down on the cushioned seat, the cook's growls as his teeth lined down Luffy's neck was all too powerful to fight back, the captain felt helpless under Sanji's outburst of lust and jealousy, but he couldn't read the clear emotions on those blue eyes, making him pity the pathetic situation he got himself in. "Luffy....I'm gonna ask you just this once....what is it with you and Usopp....?" The captain shivered at the cook's hot breath fanning down his flushed neck, abused from Sanji's constant biting, leaving a pattern of red marks on the sensitive skin. Marking him as he harshly interrogated the fidgeting captain under him, Luffy stared at the ceiling with blurry vision, finding it hard to concentrate wit the immense pleasure he was experiencing, the room was too hot and their closeness wasn't help. The longer he took to answer the harsher the bites would get, "Theres really nothing special....we're just friends- argh !!", Luffy jerked at the sudden grasp of his collar bone in between Sanji's fangs, the grip tightening on his whimper, a grave mistake since the cook was feeding on his constant moans. "Then why.....do you keep kissing him, holding him like some love interest you've been eyeing on for years" The captain watched the cook draw back, slowly taking off his coat jacket one button at a time with a passionate glare darkening his eyes, he garbed on to both of Luffy's thighs, dragging him closer as he leaned in. Luffy whimpered as the cooks fingers dug into his jeans, the pressure reaching his bare skin awakening a familiar sensation that never slipped his mind. "I'm being honest....we really are close friends....thats all I swear" Luffy felt the hot tears river down his flushed cheeks, Sanji was driving him insane, attacking every inch of his body except for his pleading lips, his hands marked all the way to his feet, now griping on his thighs and his eyes stripped any wall of self control in his mind. The captain was driven to the point of pleading, his lips aching for a brush of Sanji's but the cook turned a deaf ear, concentrating more on the rest of the breathless captain's body, "Thats for me to decide...."Luffy shrunk at the growl, attracted to the taunting move the cook kept making, torturing him more as he refused to kiss him no matter how intense their stare got. "But I'll tell you this...." The captain moaned on feeling Sanji's hand brush down his chest, excruciatingly slow as his nails grazed the sensitive skin, pausing at his heated groin, "I know for a fact that what you two have is just plain friendship....yet, I still have this urge to take you away from Usopp...keep you somewhere secret where no one can find you...cause I don't like sharing" Luffy swallowed hard to ease his dry throat, trying to understand what Sanji was saying but the fast flowing of blood rushing through his body made his mind go blank, unable to grasp anything but the pleasure he was receiving. He threw his head back when Sanji suddenly rolled his hips on him, a slow circular motion that fed the already burning fire inside him, completely shattering any voice that internally offered refuge to the captain, Luffy felt his mouth run moist as he chocked on a muffled moan. Startled at how he was loosing control over his body, he clutched on to the cotton fabric that covered the long cushioned seat they were on, trying to gather himself. He was at his wits end, his body trembling under the stare of the cooks blue eyes as Sanji leaned closer, devouring the crude reaction the captain kept having. "You see....what you're feeling right now....the hunger in your eyes and the urge to kiss me....." the cook slowly brushed his lips on Luffy's, making him whimper at the half kiss as he leaned forward, chasing the teasing lips that left his twitching, shouting for me as the captain kept staring at them, earning a chuckle from Sanji. "its killing you right....? You want to kiss me right now, maybe do more even though you're not ready....doesn't it hurt a little bit ?" Sanji leaned in again, watching the captain's eyes glow at the sudden movement but he stopped right next to his lips, teasing him further while he held the stare, Luffy shivered at the lack of contact, his whole being now pleading for anything, even if its just a peck on the forehead. "Thats how I feel captain....everyday, when I see you...I want to claim these sweet lips of yours, hold you and touch you till you can't feel anything anymore....but what do you do ? You chose to give all your attention on Usopp" The cook drew his lips to Luffy's cheekbone, brushing against the heated skin, not pausing to plant a kiss as that would only satisfy the starving captain, he moved all the way to his ear, nibbling on the lobe. "So I want you to help me help you.....stop hanging around him so much......"Luffy twitched as the cook's lips brushed against his sensitive neck, bruised from the biting, he felt the cooks warm tongue paint on the aching spots, making the captain grit his teeth, trying to stop himself from getting lost again. He wanted to gather his thought, concentrate on what Sanji was saying because it was completely hopeless, there was no way Luffy could stop being around his sniper, not when he finally reunited with him after their heartbreaking fight. "I can't....." Luffy stilled on feeling the cook's lips halt, biting on his lip, he watched the form above him draw back, a vein forming beneath the blonde locks that dangled freely on Sanji's fore head. The cook tilted his head, he slowly grabbed on to the flushed neck, "What ?!! What do you mean you can't ? That's such a simple thing to do.....it's not like I'm forcing you to stay away from each other....even though, in some twisted way I kinda want that....." Luffy felt his head lighten as the cook gripped tighter on his neck, blocking the flow of blood, he bit clenched harder on his jaw, insisting on staying awake mentally to answer the cook. "But I really cant....Usopp, he's my friend....I just can't stay away from him...not after almost loosing him back then, I'll hurt him if I do something like that....and that'll make me a bad person too" Luffy murmured between whimpers, feeling himself get dizzy but kept the stare, not wanting to show any waver in his dark eyes. The cook loosened his grip, calming the storm in his eyes as they took a lighter shade to the captain's delight, he was actually listening to him instead of acting all self centered. "You're right....that will make you look bad....", he rested both hands against the captain's head, Luffy watched his stare take an intimate turn, Sanji was starting to calm down due to the captain's response. "You two need as much time as you get to spend together...that's fine...but what bothers me is the unnecessary kissing _you_ keep delivering....I don't want to see you kissing anyone...." The captain felt his breath hitch at the authoritative voice, starting to understand what all this was about, Sanji wanted the captain to stop being more free, more physical and comfortable around the sniper. _I can't do that....not Usopp....maybe some_ one _else but not him....what we have is...its something special to me....._ "Then maybe....I can give you everything you're crying for right now" Luffy felt the cook cup his fingers, drawing him back to the present, his lips parted, hesitating on what to say since what he does intend to voice will only anger the cook. He chose to stay quiet, cursing on the inside as the cook started leaning in, his blue eyes were already staring at the shaky lips, he was coming in for a kiss. The captain melted at the longing contact of Sanji's lips, the way they brushed against his in a skillful motion made Luffy moan in satisfaction, sharing the hot air as Sanji pulled on his chin, deepening the kiss, giving the captain more than he wanted as his tongue licked his lower lip. The captain strengthened his grip on the soft fabric, something was wrong, it didn't feel the same, the kiss was heavy, heated and aggressive. _It feels....empty....._ The captain raised his heavy eyelids, his eyes half opened staring at the cook's face, lost in lust as he nibbled on the pink flesh, unaware of Luffy's stare. _It definitely feels different...even though I still like it....I feel...._ Luffy whimpered as the cook pulled on his lower lip, drawing back to meet his dilated eyes, "What....don't think I'm gonna do more than this....that should be enough..." The captain palmed his battered chest, finally having a breather as Sanji pulled back, picking up his coat while he got up. Luffy raised his stance, palming his flustered face, "I'll see you again after dinner, don't be late this time", the captain eyed the blonde between his fingers, watching him leave in a calm manner like nothing happened. Luffy bit his tongue, palming his face with both hands as he cursed, allowing bitter the bitter regret he kept holding back to choke him. 

His throat turned sore as refused to giving in to the sudden urge of crying, he was disgusted with himself, the way he almost gave in to Sanji's selfish demands was so unlike him, he nearly gave up on his friendship with the sniper. "All for what ??!!! A stupid damn kiss ???" Luffy grumbled, gritting his teeth as the grip on his face tightened. He felt like what he did back there was utter betrayal, Usopp trusted him, left him on his own knowing that the captain would take care of himself but Luffy did the exact opposite. He allowed himself to be corrupted by the strange urge, drowning in the rough touch while Sanji marked him like his personal property. How could he even face the sniper now, ashamed by his own actions, how weak he turned even though he kept waking himself up, yelling at himself that what he was doing, what the cook was doing was wrong and that he should speak up. Luffy swallowed back the painful lump in his throat, he had the voice, he had the chance but his body didn't allow him to say no. He cursed at how open he admitted to himself that every moment was satisfying, he got the kiss he wanted but at what cost ? The only thing it left on his mouth was a bitter pill to swallow, what will the sniper say this time ? Will he just surprisingly push everything aside ? Luffy felt his hear sink at the thought, realizing that the day hasn't even ended and he had already disappointed the sniper, twice. "Oh thats right.... I told you to wait for me !!" The captain laughed, trying to hide the pain as he ignored the tears flowing from his eyes, blurring his sight, he let them splash on his palms, "Will you be mad ???" He watched his warm tears form small puddles on his arm, debating on whether it was a good idea to search for the sniper in the first place. "But....you're the only one that can understand me right now...." Luffy bit on his already sore lip, confused on what step to take, he did promise Usopp that he'll be back, and the sniper trusted him, so why not go look for him ? Accept the fate that awaits him in the future. "Yeah.....I should look for you....I need you.." The captain nodded, getting to his feet, he walked towards the door. _Hmph !!_ Luffy halted at his reflection on the silvered fridge, it was blurry but the red bite marks were clearly visible, lining down to his chest. He furrowed his brows at the image, brushing a hand on his neck, once the sniper spots them he'll connect every dot and Luffy will have a hard time trying to explain that he actually wanted to say no this time. "Luffy ???!! What are those ??? Did you stay out too long under the harsh sun ???" the captain turned towards the short form, a concern look on Chopper's face as he neared the sniffing Luffy. "Oh these ? Nah its....its just some bite marks...." Luffy rubbed his tear stung eyes, hiding his sorrow so as not to worry the reindeer, he didn't want to go into details on how he got them either, just recalling what happened made his heart ache. "Huh ?? Bite marks.....what were you doing....were you distracting Usopp and got in a fight with him again ??" The captain smiled at Chopper's assumption, shaking his head as the tears in his eyes stopped flowing, he really needed to see the sniper, if the mere mention of his name brought such comfort, then being alone with his presence would be more than enough. "No you silly, its just....someone else, have you seen Usopp though ?" The doctor tilted his head, still curious on how the marks were lined in an organized manner, like someone had the time and energy to make sure they all fit in a smooth curve. "I haven't seen him since I left you two at the deck, but I think he's back in the cabin...since Franky said the two were done fixing the barrels for Sunny" Luffy felt himself lightened, the sniper did say he would be at the cabin sleeping, _should've remembered...._ "Right, he told me he was tired and wanted to get some sleep, so he must be at the cabin !! Gotta go see him !!" The captain waved at Chopper who seemed pleased at his sudden bright mood, walking towards the door, Luffy froze as his hand grabbed the steel knob. "Hey Chopper....." He turned back at the reindeer, the doctor was busy taking some ice from the fridge, "Do you know how to make them go away ?" The captain pointed at his bruised neck, finally regaining it's colour since he found his inner peace after knowing the sniper's whereabouts. Chopper walked closer to get a better view of the neck, pulling on the ending of Luffy's shirt to lower his tall stance, he eyed the marks that protruded on his skin. "Hmmmm I think some icepacks might help, I was going to use these for some experiments but you seem like you're in a hurry...." Luffy eyed the cold packet with shimmering eyes, making the doctor giggled as he gave in, handing them over to the impatience hands. "Though it will take a while, that's just to cool down the slight swelling, you'll have to wait longer if you want them to completely go away." The captain furrowed his brows, already placing the cold icepack on his neck, the freezing sensation cooling his body. "Huuuuhhh ??? I can't wait for long !!! Usopp might wake up..." He whined, pressing on to the cold pack, wishing it would work faster. "Luffy, you have to give it time....or maybe do it later, you said Usopp was sleeping right, you could do it now and play with him later when he wakes up" The captain pursed his lips, he didn't want to wait since he promised to be with him no matter what, and he also didn't want Usopp to see him with the stubborn bite marks. Luffy hummed in thought, he did tell himself that he would face the consequences later on, so there was no worry over Sanji's marks on his neck. He gave back the ice packet, settling on meeting the sniper with the marks, _he's gonna see them later on anyways...._ "Nope !! I promised to be with him later on so... I'll use this later....thanks anyways !!" Luffy dashed out of the kitchen, his eyes landing on the blonde leaning against the wooden rail. Sanji was busy staring at the clouds, not noticing the wavering stare the captain was giving. _I'm sorry Sanji...but I'll never abandon my friendship with Usopp for you..._ Luffy narrowed his brows, finalizing his decision on the cook's offer, he wasn't going to throw away what he had for some mere kisses and rough touching. He clutched his hands into fists, averting his eyes from the cook, Luffy sighed as he walked towards the boys cabin. Compelled that what happened back at the kitchen will be the final drama of the day he had to face, but he was wrong, even after having a peaceful nap with the sniper, Luffy was drawned to face more of the possessive cook that was driven by jealousy. The captain didn't even enjoy his late dinner with the rest of the crew, the tensed environment that the cook build up made everything stale on Luffy's tongue. "I'm gonna get some fresh air....I don't feel so good" he tugged on the sniper's finger, earning a concerned look from Usopp who whispered a half okay. "Don't stay out too long it's cold..." Luffy hummed, getting up from his seat, he walked away from the dinning table. Closing the door behind, the captain breathed in the fresh cold breeze, relaxing his stressed out mind. Maybe taking a nap with such raging thoughts wasn't a good idea, he placed his arms on the wooden rail, resting his chin on them as he stared at the dark sea. His mind finally blank, nothing to worry about, he was completely zoned out, watching the gentle waves under the dim light. It felt peaceful being alone right now, maybe this is what he needed, _but it still would be better with Usopp..._ "Luffy....." The captain stiffened at the sudden call of his name, the familiar voice coated with worry, leaving Luffy more stressed. He reluctantly turned back to face the cook, a hand gripping on the rail to calm the inner cry for help he was having. "Please not right now Sanji..." He noted how the cook furrowed his brows, closing in as he ignored the uncomfortable color on Luffy's eyes. "What do you mean...what are you trying to say right now..." Luffy narrowed his brows, aware of how hostile his tone was, but he is not to be blamed, since meeting up with Sanji at this hour was the last thing he could wish for. "I'm just tired right now...I don't think I can do this anymore...I don't think I'll ever will..." He averted his eyes, staring at the wooden floor, he was upsetting the cook, he was doing it knowingly and without any fear in his heart. "Tch You're making no sense Luffy..." Sanji neared the quiet captain, his tone was uncomforting, not loud yet also not low. Luffy stared at the black shoes on his view, making him raise his eyes, the cook halted at a risky distance. The captain crossed his arms, looking straight into those blue eyes, he wasn't going to get lost this time, not after understanding the whole situation. Realising how selfish Sanji was, and how reckless the captain acted, placing his friendship with Usopp in jeopardy. "I said I don't want this anymore....I don't get it, why don't you like it when I'm with Usopp ? Why are you even mad when we have fun together ? What's so wrong about that ?" Luffy voiced in a stern tone, the frustration inside him evolving into anger, annoyed at himself on why he didn't notice what was wrong before. "You can't expect me to drop a friendship for your sake Sanji.... don't you think it's wrong..." The cook froze, a mixed expression of anger and irritation on his face, he had no reason to be either of them, the only one who should be angry right now was Luffy. "I know it's wrong, that's why I asked for your forgiveness in the first place " Sanji took another step forward, making the captain back up, his back hitting the rail as he refused to have minimum space between them. The cook wasn't blind to the random hostility, the way Luffy kept on glaring back with the same energy was concerning, the captain clenched his jaw, taken aback by Sanji's reasoning. _I may not be smart...but even I know that's not a good reason...._ "Sanji....are you being serious right now...? How did you expect me to understand all this back then when you randomly asked for my forgiveness ? How was I supposed to know that all you wanted was for my friendship with Usopp to end ?" The cook went silent at the abrupt questioning, awed at how concentrated and sharp Luffy turned, all it took was a single threat on his relationship with the sniper. "That's not what I wanted....." The captain raised a brow, staring at the calm ocean eyes that lost the anger they once held, Sanji became less wise on his choice of words, hiding something that he wanted to say so badly but the captain had no clue on how to bring it out of the cook. "Then what do you want....?" Luffy blinked at the speechless blonde infront of him, there was a strange glow in his blue eyes that softened his features, Sanji wanted to shout out this thing he wanted most, the captain felt it so why didn't the cook voice it out already. _What are you hiding....why don't you just tell me...._ "Alright...you don't want to tell me, that's fine... just know that I'm not planning on staying away from Usopp...and I want to stop whatever this is...that's all" Luffy ignored the questioning silent between them, a soundless plea that the cook was emitting from his stare that Luffy chose to turn a blind eye on. Walking away from the quiet cook, he didn't want to stay with sanji any longer cause he knew the cook would do something that will make him waver, forget about everything and stay with him. "Wait...here me out first.." The captain cursed at how fast Sanji was able to catch his wrist, gently pulling him back, Luffy's eyes met a softened expression on the cook's face, he hardened his heart, not wanting to sympathize. "Let go Sanji... I've already made up my mind....I don't wanna hear anything you have to say..." The captain felt his heart tug at the sad smile that formed on Sanji's face, pulling him closer against his will. "Just listen...okay, stop being so harsh right now...it doesn't fit your personality..." Luffy clenched his jaw, trying hard not to melt under the soft stare, he drew back his hand from the cook's grab, earning a hurt expression from Sanji but the blonde kept his arm on the captain's wrist. "Let me go..." Luffy tried shaking off the stubborn hand, making the cook laugh as he neared the captain who kept backing up, "Sanji I'm serious let me go !!" His glare weakened on feeling the firm wooden wall on his back, the cook towering infront of him, "I know... just please listen to what I want to say" The cook lowered his head, defeated by the cold captain who kept hurting him with his hostility. "No... you'll just say something that will make me stay with you, that's what you want right ?" Luffy knitted his brows, this was way difficult than he thought it'd be, he couldn't stand the pained cook towering infront of him, his almost teary eyes begging for the captain to stop and hug him was slowly breaking the captain. "Lu-" "If you really are sorry then let me go !! Stop whatever this is and lets not do it again cause I don't like it anymore, it feels wrong....." Sanji's lips parted at the Captain's interruption, offended as he shrunk back, taking in what Luffy voiced. He stressfully ran a hand through his blonde locks, chuckling at the uncomfortable silence, "Hey I know I was jerk but please don't make me do this Luffy... don't make me suffer like that, please anything but that..." He held the captain's face on both hands, breaking him more as the cook leaned closer, resting his forehead on Luffy's. "I can't give you up right now....stop it, stop being so cold, stop acting like this it hurts Luffy !!!" He pulled the captain into his arms, blocking his stubborn resistance. Luffy gritted his teeth, refusing to drown in the affection the cook was giving, he was doing it again, Luffy was giving in and making the same mistake of going against his own words. He felt the cook's hand ruffle his hair, he was still pleading with him, he had suddenly turned into an innocent child who was giving up something he worked hard for. "I'll do anything other than that I can't just give you away..." Sanji buried his head on the captain's shoulder, Luffy felt how hard he was clenching his jaw, tightening the hug so that he couldn't move. "Sanji.....let go" Luffy clenched his fist when he felt the blonde nuzzle deeper, getting more comfortable on him as he shook his head, literally being a baby as he refused to set him free. "No...." the cook softly murmured, making Luffy's resistance falter, he pulled back to stare at the weakened glare on those dark eyes, holding the captains face in his arms again. Luffy felt a chill run down his spine when he spot the remorse in Sanji's shattered expression, he couldn't fight the fragile cook who held his face, forcing him to see the pain in those ocean eyes. "Whats wrong with you....you seem different, why are you being so mean...." Luffy bit his tongue to stop the warm sensation from drowning his heart, refusing to let the cook have his way with him, _cause I don't like how you do things...._ "Is it because of what I did back there ? Did I startle you ?" The cook rubbed his thumbs on Luffy's cheeks, waiting for his response while Luffy got sucked in by the gentle stare, "Or is it because I didn't kiss you the way you wanted.....do you want me to do it again ?" The captain stiffened at the offer, his lips failing him as the thought of having another satisfactory kiss made them twitch, exposing his hunger to the cook's delight. "Is that a yes....? Stop fighting it I know you want one" The cook leaned closer, rubbing his nose on Luffy as he chuckled at how terrible the captain was trying to hide his starvation. _No...I don't....I don't want it...I really...._ Luffy hesitated as the cook averted his eyes to his lips, his hands lowering to the captain's neck as Sanji tilted his head, he was about to do it, he was going to kiss Luffy again, drain all his self conscious and leave him starving for more, making him dependent on the cook. Just the thought of being under the control of this version of Sanji left the captain unsettled, he didn't want to experience being helpless like he was earlier, lost in a powerful desire that was starting to disgust him. _Tch....I don't want it anymore...._ The captain shoved the cook away, using the little strength he had, Luffy managed to gather himself back together, finding his inner voice as he rejected his self wants. "No, not anymore" Luffy kept his eyes on the wooden floor, taking in what just happened as he was finally able to win against the strange sensation that Sanji had awakened inside him , his hands still holding the cook's who was pushed back, creating a comfortable space between them. Luffy took the opportunity to catch his breath, feeling how hard his heart was beating during the brief moment, "W-what...?". _No....not that voice again....I'm not falling for you acting all hurt....._ The captain shook his head, he didn't want to look at Sanji in his eyes, he knew very well that he'd fall on looking at him. "Why....why are you pushing me away....?" Luffy bit his lip to stop them from quivering, the grip on Sanji's hand tightening, keeping him in his spot even though the cook didn't move. "Luffy...look at me, what are you doing ? What re you saying ??" The captain raised his head, his eyes gleaming as tears started to form, blurring his vision under the dim moonlight. "I'M SAYING NO SANJI !!! I don't want to kiss you anymore, I don't want to do anything with you at all....you make me feel so bad afterwards even though I've done nothing wrong....I hate it Sanji...it feels terrible the way you act so normal after leaving me helpless, then you ask me to avoid the one person that helps me at a time like this ??? Its unfair Sanji....I don't like it...I don't like this new you...." Maybe it was just a figment of his own imagination, but Luffy felt the cook's heart shatter, the way Sanji's brows furrowed as he took a step back, his lips parted in disbelief at the harsh words. Luffy chocked down the remorse that threatened to form, choosing best to let it all out, let the cook know that he was getting uncomfortable with everything no matter how good it felt. The captain clutched his chest, pained by the cook's expression, "You....you hate me...." _no...but how you're acting...._ he stared back at the broken blonde, Sanji palmed his face, a deep chuckling escaping from his sad state. He stared at the clear sky, thinking of what to say next before staring back at the captain. "That hurts....." Luffy straightened his stance, still hardening his form, he gave no room for compassion in his heart, no matter how painful his words impact the cook, Luffy insisted on remaining cold, agile and unapproachable. "I can't stay here for long, I'm tired...." He took a long breath of the cold air, relaxing his tensed stance before walking past the cook, feeling lighter than before after voicing out everything. "Hold on, I have one more thing to say..." The captain didn't turn to the gentle tug at the back of his shirt, whatever Sanji had to say can wait, right now he was dying for sleep. "No Sanji, you can tell me whatever you want tomorrow...I'm tired..." he felt the tug loosen as Sanji let go of his shirt, accepting to let him go. "Alright....." Luffy walked away in silent, leaving a depressing aura that engulfed the cook who didn't move from his spot. Thats how he decided to put an end to the ever stressing drama that evolved between him and the cook, he was glad that he had succeeded on stopping it before someone gets hurt, even though it left a resentful taste on his tongue. _Its better this way...._

"Luffy....Luffy" The sniper ruffled the unresponsive captain's hair, he was awfully quiet and his fingers felt cold even though the two were warmly wrapped in the captain's covers. Usopp pulled the silent captain closer, he was clearly lost in an uncomfortable thought, leaving him stressed out and subconscious of everything around him. _Does this have anything to do with what happened between you and Sanji....what did he do this time that made you like this...._ The sniper lowered his head to litter kisses on Luffy's forehead, drawing him back to reality with the affection he silently craved for, the captain softly stirred at the little kisses, his eyes gaining concentration as small smile formed on his face. "Are you okay...you're thinking too much...." The captain sighed, snaking his hands around the sniper's waist as he shook his head, "I'm fine....its been a long day and I just want to sleep with you forever..." Usopp chuckled at the soft sight, planting more kisses as the captain melted on his offered comfort, humming while patting Luffy's back. Usopp noticed how eased the captain turned, the little movement of his hand on Luffy's back helped better than he thought, noticing how bright the small smile had evolved. "Usopp....I have something to tell you...." The sniper pulled back, staring at those dark eyes that held a cry for help, _I know...I was actually waiting for you to say something first...._ he brushed his knuckles on the captain's face, letting him say whatever he had on his heavy chest without interrupting. Usopp listened to the captain's narration, hurt by how he was expressing his true emotions on everything, his confusion, guilt and disgust that evolved around his thoughts. The sniper couldn't help but feel responsible on Luffy's silent suffering, he shouldn't have left Luffy alone back then, even though his heart was filled with trust on both the cook and their captain, Usopp shouldn't have left the benefit of doubt get the best of him. "Luffy....I'm sorry, I should've followed you right away...maybe then you wouldn't have met Sanji" He planted a kiss on the raven hair, guilt getting the best of him as he imagined how hard it must have been for Luffy to summon up the courage to say no. "Its okay....I actually feel better right now, it feels good....I kinda feel free" The captain raised his head, smiling at the sniper with tear stung eyes, Usopp felt his heart get pricked by the sad smile, it was hurting him, the sniper could tell that even though it was relieving Luffy was in pain. He must've realized that what he did also affected the cook, and it must've been a hard blow since Sanji just got rejected by the one person he loves, to make matters more complicated Luffy did it without knowing that Sanji only showed this side of him that the captain disliked out of love. His moves were driven by pure jealousy and lust, thats why Usopp wasn't even offended when Luffy mentioned how the cook detested them being together almost every hour of each day, in some crooked way, the sniper started to sympathize with the cook's side of the story. "But you know what really made me angry.....he just stood there acting all hurt even though _I_ didn't do anything....I swear I didn't even raise a finger and Sanji looked so offended..." The captain voiced, breaking down into soft sobs as tears rivered down his face. Usopp pulled his head closer, letting the tears land on his shoulder, shielding Luffy's face since he couldn't stand seeing him cry. "What did I do wrong Usopp....I only wanted to protect what I have with you....why am I the bad guy in his eyes..." Luffy choked on his tears, voicing out his pain as he hiccupped, sinking deeper in the sniper's arms. Usopp clenched his teeth, absorbing the captains hurtful confession while he tightened the hug, rubbing a hand on Luffy's back to ease his crying. "I didn't mean to hurt him in any way.....I just wanted it all to stop.." The captain reached out for the snipers neck, wanting something to hold cause he felt like he was falling in a bottomless pit of depression, Usopp's hand kept bringing him back to reality, assuring him that there's someone holding him right now and what he did wasn't wrong. "Luffy...its okay, you did what you felt was right and there's nothing wrong with that alright ? Its okay now, I'm here so please stop crying....you'll get sick again, please..." The sniper nuzzled on the sobbing captain, holding him tightly until the sobs turned to soft sniffing, the grip on his neck relaxing as Luffy got carried away by sleep. His breathing having an even tone as the two shared the same warmth, "I'll never leave you alone again....I promise....." Usopp whispered against the soft raven locks, assuring the sleeping captain that he will never leave his sight. The sniper spent the next few minutes awake, making sure the captain was fully asleep, still ruffling his hair, earning a few hums once in a while, Usopp allowed his soft breathing to ease his thinking, falling asleep with Luffy in his arm.

The morning that followed was surprisingly peaceful, Luffy stirred awake, surprised to find himself caged by the sniper's hands that held onto him dearly. He rolled over Usopp's grasp so that he could face the sleeping sniper's chest, humming on the soft beating of his heart on his chest, the captain smiled, delighted at the blessed morning. He watched the sniper stir in his sleep, complaining something about Luffy's movement before opening his sleepy eyes, weakly glaring at the smiling captain, "Shishishi...sorry, I got a little excited on seeing your face" The captain giggled, placing his chin on Usopp's chest as he watched him rub his eyes, trying to wake up, y _ou seem titre....did you stay up late....for me....?_ Luffy silently watched the sniper, thinking about last night, if it wasn't for the compassionate relationship he shared with Usopp, Luffy wouldn't have had the peace sleep he got. "Do you want to stay a little longer....you still look sleepy, I could wait for you if you want ?" The sniper stirred up, making Luffy draw back as he stretched, finally waking up. "No, I'm good....is it late ?" The captain averted his stare across the quiet room, his eyes scanning each bed, _empty....nothing new though...._ "Seems like it, were the only ones here...." He stared back at the sniper, "Well then we should hurry, Nami would get upset again if we stay here any longer...though I'm not sure about the Sanji part....are you okay with seeing him after last night, its only breakfast I'll make sure to get the rest for you" Luffy felt his already happy heart warm, moved by how deeply focused the sniper was on creating a comfortable environment just for him. "As long as you're next to me.....I think I'll be fine" Usopp furrowed his brows at the captain's assumption, not sure if his own presence will be enough for Luffy, he decided not to hammer into the thought, trusting on the captain's word. "If you insist....let's go then" Luffy grabbed one of the sniper's wrists, stopping him from climbing off the bunk bed, "Hmm ?" the captain ignored the questioning stare Usopp was giving, pushing him back on the bed as he got on top of the sniper. "Luffy ? Is something wrong ?" The captain placed himself on Usopp's waist, staring at his concerned pair of sharp eyes that brought comfort, "Do you promise, that you'll stay with me today....maybe forever" The sniper sighed, palming his face as he massaged his temple, he stared back at the captain with a small smile. "Luffy, stop worrying about that, I wasn't planning on leaving you alone in the first place" The captain felt the brood that started to cloud his happy spirit being sucked away on hearing the sniper's words, feeling less stressed on seeing his smile. "Then....does this mean you won't hang with Zoro too....you two seem close...real close...thats mighty suspicious Usopp...." the captain pouted as he crossed his arms, choosing to be childish since he knew this was the only way to get an answer out of the sniper without getting serious. The sniper raised a brow, _Zoro.....? why him out of everyone else....?_ "What's this about ?....why Zoro in specific ? Thats so random......" he stared at the sulking captain, holding back a chuckle at his amusing theory. "Don't lie to me Usopp....you two suddenly hang out more than usual, and you keep staring at each other like _we_ usually do !! You like him don't you ?" The captain felt how Usopp stilled, watching him blink at his question as his brows narrowed. "What are you talking about ???!! I don't even hang around him that much...and what do you mean I like him ??? Stop saying crazy things" The captain held the sniper down on noticing his movement, keeping him still so that he could interrogate him more, "Yes you do....I see how he looks at you, I could tell that he wanted to kiss you back then, and when we were asleep you let him touch you right...you two basically love each other !!!" Usopp pursed his lips, not believing in anything the captain was trying to say, it all sounded ridiculous to him. "What are you talking about....Zoro doesn't like me....why would he ? I don't think he's capable of having such emotions...and what do you mean he touched me while _we were sleeping_ ??? Doesn't that mean you were also asleep....Luffy, where's all this coming from ? Tell me whats really going through your head right now" Usopp hardened his stare, now concerned at the sudden jealousy the captain was showing, the sniper was used to all of Luffy's personalities and how they would show up in the most inappropriate moment, but right now Usopp was confused on why the captain chose to be jealous on him literally having a hard time with the swordsman. He watched the captain furrow his brows, hesitating after taking in his words, "Luffy, I'm being honest right now, there's no love between me and Zoro, I doubt something like that will ever happen, we're so opposite in everything we do.....now, its your turn to be honest with me, tell me what's really making you have these thoughts...." The captain bit his lower lip, struggling to keep his answer a secret, Usopp watched with patience, not hurrying the already troubled Luffy, whatever it was the sniper could tell that it was important, and not some silly reasoning due to Luffy's childish ways. "I don't know...I just feel like Zoro likes you and....and I don't want you to get attached to him yet.....not when I need you right now..." He smiled at the sniper who stared back, troubled at the innocent confession. _Thats it...you're afraid that I'm gonna leave you whenever you see me with Zoro ?_ Usopp mentally cursed, even though he enjoyed the little interaction he hats with the swordsman he has to push them aside right now, since the captain was silently suffering under his joy. "I'm sorry I know it's selfish and I shouldn't think like that its jus-" "Luffy..." The sniper cut in, reaching out for the almost crying captain on top of him, "It's okay....you're not selfish to me...." Usopp pressed an arm on Luffy's chest, pushing him back until he fell on the bed, now it was his turn to top him. "I'm not in love with Zoro....and I doubt that he's in love with me...so stop worrying that I'll leave you, I can't abandon you now...nor ever" The captain giggled at the sudden closeness, admiring how bright Usopp was on top of him, he snaked his hands around the sniper's neck, pulling him closer. "You promise ?" he muttered, basking in Usopp's warmth as he drunk off his sweet scent. "How many times do I have to remind you....I do...so stop making those weird theories already" The sniper ruffled the messy raven locks, planting kisses on the giggling captain as the two exchange their usual skinship

Their pure moment was interrupted by a piercing sound at the door, "Sorry....but I've been told to wake you two numbskulls up..." The two started at the expressionless Zoro standing at the door, not even disturbed by the scene he just walked into, one of his swords had pierced through the tough woodwork, making the noise that alerted the cuddling duo. "I didn't mean to interrupt....the door was opened so I thought thought it was okay for me to barge in, I wasn't expecting to see this...." Usopp noted the cold stare the swordsman was giving, his tone also had a dreading effect, Zoro was angry, and he was struggling to keep it in. The sniper narrowed his brows, trying to read the stoic expression, the swordsman caught his stare. He let the sniper read the death glare as much as he wanted, hardening it even more to make Usopp stop. The sniper stiffened at how violent the green eyes felt, _whats wrong with you this morning...._ "Well seems like you two are awake already...go eat breakfast already, that shitty cook wouldn't stop getting on my back " He plucked out his sword from the door, giving the sniper a last glare before walking away from the cabin, leaving Usopp unsettled. "Luffy, could you wait here for a minute... I'll go see if Sanji's still in the kitchen okay ? " He planted a kiss of assurance on the captain's forehead and climbed off the bunk bed, _I'll also see what's wrong with this angry Zoro.....seriously why is he so upset at this hour..what could possibly ruin his day right now...?_ Usopp picked a faster pace after closing the door behind him, worried about the swordsman and the chances of sanji meeting Luffy after he left. His eyes frantically searching for any green head moving around, _he couldn't have walked that fast ah-_ _...._ "Zoro !!" His sharp eyes caught the silent swordsman walking towards the main mast, ignoring the sniper's calling behind him. "Tch wait...what's wrong with you ? Zoro ??" The sniper knitted his brows, irritated at how stubborn the unresponsive tall form infront of him was. "Talk to me already....tell me what's wrong you seemed upset back then" Usopp succeeded on grabbing one of the swordsman's wrist, pulling him back so that he could face him. Zoro didn't utter a word, glaring down at the sniper, "C'mon tell me why yo-" the swordsman smacked Usopp's hand away from his, startling the sniper who started back in disbelief at the abrupt fast movement. It almost seemed like Usopp didn't have his wrist in his hand a few seconds ago, the sniper stared at his empty palm, feeling a deep emotional pain rather than physical. "I....wow...that's rude Zoro..." He felt his eyes sting as fresh tears formed in them, blurring his vision. The sniper bit his lips, clutching his opened palm to stop himself from crying, _it doesn't hurt at all...I just wanted to know what made you glare at me even though I just woke up....you don't have to be mean every day...._ He stared back at the quiet swordsman with tear filled eyes, shrinking at the glare that seemed to increase by every passing second. Usopp backed up, hating the dark aura that surrounded Zoro, "... you seem to be in a bad mood, I'll just leave... don't worry it didn't hurt..." He choked down his tears as he slowly walked away, fastening his pace when he felt the pain becoming unbearable. Zoro grimaced at the hurt sniper walking away, angry at himself and at Usopp, maybe if he didn't agree on waking him and the captain, then he wouldn't have listened to everything the sniper said. How he denied the swordsman love for him and the way he insisted that the two have zero chances of falling in love, he was in more greater pain than Usopp, "Then why am I feeling guilty, damnit I didn't even hit you that hard, it wasn't that painful so why are you crying like that ??" He grumbled under his breath, getting back to walking away, taking deep breaths to stabilize his dying heart and ease the rage inside him. "Stop making me fall for you when all you intend to do is hurt me. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brook comes in the next chapter....yeah I hope y'all know what that means 😃😃


	19. Concession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji comes to realize how wrong he was on forcing the captain to reciprocate emotions he knows nothing about, owning up to his mistakes, the cook plans on fixing his relationship with both the sniper and Luffy, but the captain had a different goal that would later be the one thing that deeply scars the cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I never planned on adding Nami/Robin 😭😭😭 it just happened and now I can't stop !!!  
> Also Hi I love making y'all wait for long and its not that I easily get distracted and play OPTC all day cause I want to maintain my position at Pirate rumble or maybe the fact that I'm slow...... *nervous laughter* ❤❤❤

Brook, was his name, the last remnant of the Rumbar Pieates who were said to have perished in the dangerous seas of the Florian Triangle. Their existence completely wiped out of the surface since they all succumbed to poison after battling an enemy, leaving their new captain with the sole mission of carrying the whole crew's message to their dear friend Laboon. The young whale they had to leave behind since their journey ahead was bound to get dangerous, after all these years that have passed, Brook still believed that Laboon was waiting, and his determination never once wavered. Then now on hearing the news on his whereabouts, how panful it was for the whale to wait for five decades and counting, he feels relieved, disbelief and overwhelming joy that he couldn't hold back the amount of gratitude he had for the God-sent crew that happened to stumble upon the cursed part of the sea. For fifty years he had spent his time alone in the dark cloudy sea that was surrounded by death and evil, never did he expect to meet such a lively youthful crew who were more than ready to die for each other, he could feel the unity in everything they did, such strong crews wasn't rare on the seas but there was something different about the strawhats that he still couldn't grasp. Let alone the carefree attitude of their captain, there was also this strange connection between each member he kept feeling, the awkward sync in their movement, how they continuously push and shove each other was surprisingly their everyday thing. No evidence of discomfort between them, at least not in the two duos he spot, the captain and his sniper, Nami and Robin were more opened with one another, but what really left him questioning how deep the crew's relationships are was the way the cook and Zoro played themselves whenever they got close to Luffy and their sniper. The deep emotions in Sanji's stare when he stole a few glances towards the naive captain, and the dark silent conflict in Zoro's eyes whenever the sniper attempted to talk to him. Brook could feel the attraction between each case, there was something going on underneath their bright smiles, their calm stance and how they tried so hard to ignored each other, the four definitely had some issues to settle. But then again, right now they all look fine, not physical since Sanji and Zoro are wounded, its like both the captain and his sniper pushed away the silent communication because they were concerned over the latter's injuries. Especially the swordsman's, he had server internal damage than the captain himself, that was more than enough to leave anyone troubled, and the sniper was literally panicking on the doctor's report. Had it not been for Robin's consultation, Usopp would still be stressed out right now, to be a part of such an affectionate team, it seemed like a dream to Brook, he stared down at the keyboards, gently pressing on each one to bring out a different tune. Brook also noted the uncomfortable silence between the cook, the sniper and the always smiling captain, but the three still stayed together, listening to the narration of his first life he spent with his crew. The way Luffy ignored the cook's affectionate stare, it was a little concerning since the captain doesn't seem to be the type of person to avoid a friend, he was starting to sympathize with the position Sanji was placed in a while ago. Brook sighed, shaking his head to stop the growing curiosity, _I'm getting a little carried away....I don't even know them that well....I am in no place to pass my judgment on strangers.....But the again, is it wrong to be worried ? No matter how hard those three tried to hide it....There's definitely something wrong....._ He raised his head to meet the captain's warm face, carelessly lying on the top cover of the piano, he chose to stay, when the cook literally pleaded with him to go eat he said no, leaving Sanji visibly hurt. "Luffy-san, why didn't you go eat back then ? I can hear your stomach growling behind the notes I keep playing....." The captain placed his chin on his crossed arms, staring at the vocalist, still trying to grasp how his boned form works. "Don't worry about me !!!! Tell me more of your adventures.....besides, Usopp said he'll get me something to eat so I should just wait for him" Of course, Brook should've known there was a reason the sniper offered to get him some food instead of Luffy going to eat personally with the company of the cook, it was an act of protection, shielding the captain from something Brook was yet to discover, was it sacrificial ? Did it come with a great cost ? He had so many question besides the fact that he isn't familiar with each member. "If you insist, but I see you and Usopp are good friends....so I won't dwell on it" He brushed off his concern on the three, going back on telling the curious captain about all his adventures on the sea, having faith that the sniper had everything in control, since he was calmer in his stance than Sanji and the captain. 

Back to where the rest of the crew and survivors of Moria's wrath were busy celebrating, Sanji and the sniper searched for a quiet place where just the two of them could talk, it was crowded in the abandoned castle that once acted as the layer to one of the seven war lords of the sea, now barely standing after Luffy's successful battle that earned him back his shadow and those of others. "Haaaa its so loud !!!" The sniper complained, following the cook to his preferred spot behind him, careful not to stumble on the stray rocks along the way. He was exhausted after everything that occurred since they landed on the cursed Florian Triangle, _if only they didn't open that stupid barrel....._ Usopp sighed, slowing his pace when he noticed the cook's feet getting closer to his in every step they take, "Are we there yet ?" He averted his eyes to the cook's back, Sanji was still walking, a trail of smoke forming behind him as he led the way. "No.....lets go further" The sniper narrowed his eyes, confused at how the cook still had energy to walk this far when he was injured, Usopp had insisted to push their talk for some other day, since they both weren't in any state of having a conversation. Initially, the sniper had planned on looking after the wounded swordsman all day, he offered to assist the doctor on taking care of Zoro's wounds since Chopper said that his life was at risk, considering how Luffy was more invested on Brook's adventure stories, he had no other responsibility, he was also in a less wounded state compare to the others. So when he offered to bring Luffy some snacks, even after eating a whole banquet, the cook took it as opportunity for the two to have the talk they were both waiting for, in all honesty, Usopp was reluctant to this idea, he was actually more focused on the swordsman than anything else right now, even as he walks behind Sanji he still had Zoro in his mind. But he couldn't say no, after hearing what happened last night, according to Luffy's perception that is, the sniper had to reconsider Sanji's state, how difficult it must be for him, Luffy was indirectly making him experience pain, willingly talking to him like usual then suddenly going silent, even avoiding eye contact. _And thats why I'm here....since I can't say no to either of you....._ The sniper paused before hitting the stilled cook's form, "Here ?" he titled his head, eyeing Sanji who only nodded, walking a few steps ahead before halting next to a wall, leaning his back on it to face the sniper, he took out his lighter and lit his cigarette, staring at the little flame before snapping the lid back, cutting off the orange flame . "Did you tell him.....?" Usopp wasn't blind to sadness that painted the cook's eye, giving them a darker shade, he neared the depressing form, knowing very well that this 'talk' they were about to have wasn't going to be an easy one. "Yeah.....he kinda told me everything...." he took a seat on a stray rock, right across the leaned form, Usopp wasn't sure how to deliver the discussion, hell he wasn't even sure on what to say right now, he was better off on offering comfort, not advice and delivering judgement, especially in a field he had no experience on. "Really....? Then that makes things less harder for me......" The sniper stared at the cook as he exhaled a cloud of smoke, watching it drift away as he thought on what to add, "I....honestly don't know what to tell you Usopp, what happened yesterday....that has to be the worst decision I've ever made, but please believe me when I say that I regret everything, even allowing myself to fall for him....maybe if I didn't allow myself to think about how he made me feel all these things for the past months, if only I had pushed him away back then...maybe, just maybe....things wouldn't be so difficult right now....it was just one silly kiss....why did it make a huge mess like this !!!" Sanji grimaced, palming his face with the hand that held his cigar, carefully placed between his fingers so that the ash wouldn't stain his sweater. The sniper narrowed his brow, _kiss ???! Wait, so you have kissed before ??........._ he stared at Sanji's face, there was a small smile beneath his hand, and he was struggling to hold it back. "Hold on, you lost me at the kiss part....are you telling me that Luffy actually kissed you ?" The cook gave up on fighting the mellow feeling that reappeared in his shattered spirit, chuckling at the soothing sensation that flowed through his body, making the small smile evolve to a grin. "Yeah, he kissed me....but that idiot thought it was some sign of gratitude....stupid......why did I have to fall in love with some damn airhead ?!!!" Usopp sighed, smiling at the now giddy cook, completely drunk at a feeling that the sniper couldn't relate, all it took was the thought of their first kiss. _You really like him huh.....? Sorry I ever doubted you back then....pfft !! You look so soft right now......_ The sniper giggled at the frustrated cook, flustering him more "Well that does sound like something Luffy would do !!! I'm a little surprised that he kissed you first" Sanji furrowed his brows, the grin on his face brightening his features as he placed his cigarette back on his lips, crossing his arms before leaning his head back on the cold wall. "Thats true...I should have had it coming in some way....look where it got us now, I bet he doesn't even remember.....", he stared at the blue skies, watching the clouds move with the wind's direction, the thought slowly starting to gloom his mood. The sniper hummed, that might be possible, Luffy was the type of person to easily forget things, and it was without a doubt that he kissed the cook without considering the after effects of his innocent action. _Such cliché....._ he crossed his arms, trying to think of anyway to help Sanji, after learning that the captain was the main cause of the cook's sudden attraction towards him, things are starting to make sense, _a little bit....._ "So what are you gonna do now ?" The sniper watched his feet draw on the ground, still thinking, he had this urge of easing the cook's trouble for some reason. _You're my friend too....I don't like it when I see people in pain....._ "Nothing.....at this point, every step I make is a mistake....what can I do ?" The sniper shrugged, his feet still busy tracing a face on the dirt, it was useless to think of a way to relate to Sanji's predicament, trying to find a solution to a situation he has never been in, but he still insists on trying, cause maybe there's a slight chance that things might workout in the end. "I don't know, I've never fallen in love with anyone before....I think I'm too young to understand what love really is !!" The sniper smiled at his doodle, the final result was Merry, with Luffy siting on his favorite spot, a pretty good drawing for a sketch. He raised his head on noticing how quiet the cook got, his eyes meeting an offended Sanji with his eyebrows knitted, staring back with a shocking expression on his face. "Did you jus-...are you calling me old ???!!! Is that what you're trying to say !!! Is this where we're going ??!!" Usopp pursed his lips at the accusation, amused and baffled at the same time, he held back a laugh since it would only make the whole scenario more funny and the cook might end up hitting him. "Sanji.....thats....thats not what I was saying, but you're old enough to know love right ?" The sniper palmed his mouth, feeling the urge to burst out laughing closing in, infuriating the cook even more. "That doesn't make me _that old !!!!_ I'm literally two years older than you idiot !!!" Sanji grumbled, trying to reason with the sniper but Usopp already started giggling. "That still makes you old...." The sniper finally gave in and laughed, watching Sanji's brows twitch in irritation as he neared the sniper, Usopp smacked his mouth wit both hands to stop laughing when the cook finally stood in front of him, "TWO YEARS !!!! YOU NUMBSKULL !!! We're literally the same...IF I'M OLD YOU'RE OLD TOO !!!....besides, being old doesn't make you an expert in love" Sanji voiced as he repeatedly poked the sniper's forehead, making the sniper whine at the jabbing pain, Usopp rubbed his aching forehead as he sulked. "Okay okay, you're old and don't want to accep- ARGH !! I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KICK ME I JUST GOT BETTER AND YOU'RE STILL HEALING SAAANJIIII !!!" The sniper backed up on seeing the cook raise his foot, ready to wipe off the childish pout on Usopp's face, his brows twitching at the shrinking sniper who swallowed hard, not sure if Sanji was serious right now or not. "You're right, there's no fun in killing you right now...." Usopp sighed on watching the cook retreat his dangerous foot, palming his chest to calm his alerted heart that played violent beats against it, _I was only teasing to make you a little happy....not signing my own death certificate !!....._ "Oi Usopp....." The sniper raised his head to the gentle calling of his name, "I'm serious on the love part....you don't have to be old to understand it" Usopp hummed, not fully understanding what Sanji was stressing on but the message was clear, the cook had a problem with accepting his age and love is complicated but also not that complicated. He nodded his head at the silent thoughts, taking the cook's offered hand to aid him up, "Now, lets get Luffy something to eat before he dies" Usopp giggled, Sanji's hand pulling him up with little effort. The two walked in silence just like before, but now with zero agitation between them, the talk that the sniper was worried about turned out to be an easy one, it was more of a chitchat, there wasn't any heavy feelings exchanged, was it bad ? That in some way Usopp knew that the cook was aware he had already forgiven his selfish acts ? _Or is it....that you forgot....._ he played with his fingers, hesitating on whether to voice his thoughts, right now seemed like the best time for the two to share everything going on. And Sanji wasn't the type of person to leave his mistakes unsolved, so maybe it did slip out of his mind, "Hey Sanji.....ummm I wanted you to know that I don't feel bad about what Luffy said....that you don't like seeing us together, and I understand that you feel like I'm in your way so....now that I know you really do like him...don't worry if I hold any grudges against you, I don't mind !!!" He smiled at the cook who had stilled to listen, watching him smile back, Sanji walked back to the nervous sniper as he chuckled. "You know....you two have the same number of braincells, I don't think word's will be enough to show you how sorry I am...so instead I cooked something special for you...thats why were going to the kitchen right now...idiot" the cook voiced, petting Usopp's head to ease his visible nervousness, making him giggle at the light affection. 

"Really ?!!! Awww you didn't have to !!! It's no big deal" Sanji slowly lowered his hands to Usopp's ear, giving it a pull as he dragged him. "Yes it is you moron I almost destroyed our friendship NOW MOVE !!" the cook played deaf to the sniper's whine, pulling on his ear until he was satisfied with the distance they had covered, it wasn't that much but at least Usopp had moved. "OW OW OW !!! STOP !!! I'M ALREADY MOVING SANJI !!" The cook let go of the caged ear, watching the sniper whine with teary eyes, rubbing the aching area as he walked along, feeling less stressed now that him and Sanji are on good terms. Thing would get less complicated, but then again just because the sniper and Sanji are okay, that doesn't mean he had accomplished anything, Usopp still had the captain to worry about. "Wait...you still haven't told me what you're planning to do....are you gonna talk to Luffy ?" The sniper stared at the blue eyes infront of him, there was space between the two but its wasn't great enough to hide the gloom in Sanji's expression, he could tell that the question he just asked ruined the short stress free moment they had. The cook took a long drag on his cigar, staring at the sky for a while as he voiced his answer, "No, thats only going to worsen the already messed up situation...I think, I should just let him go....do what he wants....its better if he's happy right ?" The cook chuckled, still looking at the sky, Usopp narrowed his brows at Sanji's answer, clenching his jaw as a certain emotion pierced through his heart. Not believing a word the cook just said, and confused at the certain pain aching his chest, he averted his stare, Sanji was choosing to let go of the captain, and the sniper, after calculating every step the cook might take, did not see this coming. What was hurting him the most was how he just learned that what Sanji was feeling for Luffy was actual love, and not plain lust like he thought, the glowing happiness he saw on the cook's face a while ago when they talked about the captain, how he looked so helpless, confused and lost, he even managed to pull a smile with all those emotion breaking him on the inside. _So why....why are you giving up now....._ "What are you saying Sanji....you can't do that....not now, you love lu-" "Usopp.....its for the best......I don't want to hurt anyone anymore..." Sanji interrupted in a low tone, drawing his eyes back to the sniper, his ocean eyes hooded with despair, worrying the sniper even more. "But....but I already told you I don't mind !! I know you love him now, and I believe you !! Don't do this to yourself !!! Stop sacrificing your happiness already, just give it another try...." Usopp clutched his fists, feeling his nails dig deep into the soft skin of his palms, altered by the cook's selfless decision, letting go of someone he loves. The sniper knew nothing about it, having someone special that just seeing them with someone else would pain you, all he could do was try to relate it with having something you cherishe, and in his mind right now, he was comparing the cook's love for Luffy, to his friendship with both of them. Just the thought of letting a friend go was gut wrenching, right now he was more than ready to go and talk to the captain on Sanji's behalf cause he couldn't stand the sight of hopelessness he was facing, the bitter regret coating his tongue was also not helping, recalling how he let the two be only for a while, made such a huge mess. "I did, but here we all are...I can't go on Usopp, it hurts just thinking about it, now I regret falling for him....since it only left me hurt...its really better this way...." The sniper gritted his teeth, fighting back the urge to cover his ears, closing out the depressing words, how brutally honest the cook was being. Never in his life had he ever shared someone's pain, relate to it up to the point of feeling it in his own heart, Usopp felt his lips twitch, he had no more words, nothing in his head seemed right to say. All he could think of was making the cook confess to Luffy, use the word love this time, but that wouldn't do any good. The captain himself probably wouldn't understand, and how bad would it look if Usopp, the person who willingly agreed to protect Luffy from the cook, reintroduce the one thing the captain detested. The sniper bit his lip, it was still complicated, there was no clear view on what step to take, the future is bound to get more harder now that he was more than sympathetic towards the cook. "Usopp, stop thinking about it....this is my problem, you don't have to worry so much...look at you, are you crying ?" Usopp stiffened, startled at the tears that secretly rivered down his cheeks, he touched his cheek, surprised at the warm wet feeling. _Wha-...when did I start crying.......?_ Usopp drew his eyes back to the cook, realizing how blurry his vison got, he blinked rapidly to stop the tears but they continued to form. "Mm-mh....its just...you're hurting and I don't know how to help you...I'm sorry....it's painful huh ? I don't know what to do..." The sniper voiced between soft sniffs, watching the cook near him with a sad smile, cupping Usopp's face with both of his scented arms. "Stop crying, it's not you're responsibility Usopp...c'mon, you're making me feel bad, making a friend cry like this isn't something nice you know....so stop crying, stop worrying about me " Usopp's lips quivered, feeling Sanji's thumb rub against his cheeks, trying to wipe the stubborn tears away, making the sniper cry even more, since the pain he was feeling wasn't near the cook's but here he was trying to comfort the sniper, trying to stop him from crying. "But you're my friend !!! I have the right to worry about you...and now I feel so useless cause no matter how hard I'm thinking there's nothing I can do to ease your pain, I feel bad" Usopp murmured, narrowing his eyes to clear his vision, wanting to see the cook's face and read through him, maybe then he could find a solution on Sanji's face. The cook sighed, pulling the sniper closer for a hug, placing his head on Usopp's shoulder as he ruffled his hair, soothing the sobbing mess. "Don't say that, you're not useless at all !! You've done more than can you think of....and you're a good friend alright, never think less of yourself" The sniper nodded, rubbing his eyes before hugging the cook back, calming down to the relaxing feeling on his scalp. Sanji pulled back on hearing the sobbing reduced to soft sniffing, he wiped away the remaining tears on the corner of Usopp's eyes, "Are you okay now....feeling better ? Or do you want me to kiss you~" he teased the sniffing sniper, making him flustered as he roughly rubbed his eyes. Usopp's lips pursed, denying a sudden wave of embarrassment from taking over. "Shut up !!! I'm okay....thanks for asking !!!!" He narrowed his brows, trying to act tough but the pink shade beneath his glistering eyes kept betraying him, earning a genuine laugh from the cook who pet his head. "Hmmm you're welcome~" The sniper weakly pushed the irritating cook, making him chuckle as he obliged to the soft force, "Okay I'll stop, lets go get you your special meal, so that you can go back to your usual self okay !!!" The cook ignored the childish glare on Usopp's face as he walked behind him, gently pushing his back so that the sniper could start walking, the two made their way toward the ruined castle, passing Robin who was quietly seated on a table, concentrated on the book she was reading, or so they thought.

Robin furrowed her brows, closing her book once the two passed by her, she stared at the hard cover as the conversation between the cook and the sniper settled in her thoughts, of course she had to listen, one could easily note the discomfort between the four this morning, and now Sanji and Usopp were awfully comfortable with each other right now. _What do you mean you're giving up.....Sanji, what did you do this time.....?_ She took a sip of her warm coffee, allowing the bitter sweet taste to coat her mouth as she contemplate everything she had overheard using her devil fruit powers, she knew that the two had some sort of strong friendship, and at the end they would sort out their argument, what made her unsettled was the sudden choice the cook made of abandoning his chase for the captain's heart. There was more to the little talk the two had, and Robin could feel it, something great had finally happened, and it was what she feared most, _it's either Luffy made his decision on choosing his friendship over Sanji's unnoticed love, or have you realized your mistake....have noticed the speed in each steps you take...?_ Robin sighed, it was exhausting worrying about all of them, but if she didn't who will ? Franky still had no clue on why some of them are acting different, not to mention how blind he is to the direct clue he keeps walking into, maybe now that they had another member, someone else might help her help them. "I bet its harder for you Sanji....what could you have done ?" She murmured against the fine China that hid her lips, her hands feeling the warmth that circled the cup she held close to her face, lost in thought that she couldn't see the navigator joining her on the table with a bright smile. Nami stared at her for a while, not able to spot the daunting shade that darkened the blue eyes infront of her, the navigator kept her smile when Robing caught her stare, making her hum at the sudden confidence. 'You seem lost today, is everything okay ?" Nami palmed her face with both hands, tilting her head as she eyed the sweet smile she received, making her experience the same warm feeling she loved. Robin placed her cup back on the table, now wasn't the time to feed the attention starved navigator, she had many things to think about at the moment. She palmed her chin, leaning closer on the table to flirt with the overconfident Nami. "What's this....are you worried about me~ ?" Robin ran a finger around the top of her cup, playfully keeping her taunting stare on the navigator, making her retreat back on her seat as she averted her eyes. Nami let go of her face, playing with her fingers under the wooden table as she bit her lip, hesitating on what to say, Robin watched as pink shade colour her gentle features, making her seem more appealing, in Robin's eyes that is. "Well....yes, ummm I've never seen you thinking like that, so...I thought something was wrong" Nami voiced in a low tune, shyness taking over as she kept her eyes down, confused but not complaining since she finally got Robin's attention after being separated for long, it wasn't that long but she felt somewhat a lone, missing something that only the calm form infront of her could provide. "Ohhh...so you're saying that you usually look at me when I'm going on with my everyday business~" Robin giggled, agitating the navigator further, she was moved at her concern but didn't want to show it, that would only encourage the navigator and worsen things between them. "....yeah, is it wrong ?" Nami drew her eyes back to Robin, with the little courage she had, the navigator chose to look into those captivating eyes that she adored so much, drowning in the compelling ocean colour that tend to suck her entire being. Robin smiled, now lost at a proper teasing response as she couldn't hide how moved she was by the navigator's concern, _no....its a little heart warming if I'm being honest....if you continue like this, you might actually win me over....but I'm not going to risk falling for someone who isn't sure about their feelings....._ she sighed, slowly leaving her seat as she picked up her cup, ignoring the impatient navigator who watched her every move. "It's not...." she voiced while walking passed Nami's seat, leaving her frustrated since all she intended from the start was to spend more time with Robin, the navigator pursed her lips, staring at the empty chair while thinking what she might've done wrong to make Robin leave so soon like that. Giving up, Nami placed her hands on the table, crossing them before she buried her head on them, her brows knitting as a detestable feeling overwhelmed her. It was disappointment, thats what was clouding her thoughts right now, she was excited on having some small talks with Robin but she suddenly changed again, just like what she did earlier in the morning, _are you avoiding me......am I being too stubborn......_ The navigator pursed her lips, recalling the sweet smile she was offered and the verbal teasing Robin voiced, intentionally and in a way that pleased Nami. "If I'm being annoying just say so.....don't leave me like this...."She murmured against the fine wood, denying the fact that she was actually enjoying the state of confusion Robin left her in, not knowing if she made a mistake or not, but Nami chose not to worry. "Cause I know it'll all be worth it....." The navigator voiced as she slowly raised her head, exposing her flustered face, deep down she knew that it was all part of their daily routine, cause at the end of the day, Robin would allow her to be clingy again, beg for any affection that she wanted and she will receive it, after all, she did not raise any complain the whole day. Nami smiled weary at the delightful thought, aching for Robin's light touches, _its all worth it....._ Little did she know that Robin on the other hand planned on doing the complete opposite, in her mind she had already started creating space between her and the navigator, giving Nami a chance to chose what she really wants. Robin had already made up her mind last night and nothing would make her change the decision, choosing on ignoring the navigator's silent cry for attention to focus more on the other four since she knew Nami would be better off finding her ideal interest by herself. Robin had great trust on her and she knew Nami would rise to her feet once she saw whats really going on within her heart, she herself will be the one to chose between listening to her heart, or her body. Whatever move she chose to play, Robin swore within herself not to intervene, no matter what results both their decisions brings forth, she was ready to be distant until Nami finally reveals whats in her heart

Robin palmed her face, massaging her temple as she walked further away from the sulking navigator, not wanting to think of her since it would only distract her concentration. The one thing on her mind right now was to look for the duo who passed her a while ago, wanting to check on them and see if they were really alright after overhearing their conversation, to her, Sanji was more than lucky to have Usopp as a friend, since the sniper offers the best sort of comfort, and the cook was in dire need of one. She walked towards the barely standing kitchen, the door knocked down so anyone passing by could see inside, the cook was leaning on the glass counter with the sniper besides him seated on top, sharing a laugh as they talked in low tones. They seemed like siblings in Robin's eyes, an older brother bonding with his younger sibling after a fight, her heart warmed at the bright smiles on their faces. _Hhhmmm so I was worked up for nothin....? Its nice to see you two finally getting along...._ Robin neared the two, interrupting their bond as they didn't seem to recognize her presence when she first came in. "Oh Robin-Chan !! We didn't notice you come in, sorry about that" The cook voiced on noticing her settling next to the sniper, smiling at Usopp as she gave him a pat on the head, "No worries, I didn't want to interrupt your sweet moment.....I wanted to ask Usopp about Zoro's condition, is he already awake now ?" The sniper tilted his head, confused on why she was asking him instead of Chopper since the doctor would have an accurate report better than Usopp, "Hm ? I don't know...he was still in a bad shape the last time I checked....I don't think he'll wake up soon...I hope not...." Robin hummed, spotting the grave worry on Usopp's eyes , how he furrowed his brows on recalling the state the swordsman was in. _He'll be fine....Zoro's strong enough to get through this.....he did it for the captain's sake...I'm sure he'd be upset if you worry about him like this....._ Robin hummed, keeping the swordsman's sacrificial act to herself, that would only add to Usopp's distress. "Why don't you go check again ? You look a little stressed...." the sniper pursed his lips, debating over the offer as he drew his eyes to the cook, Sanji shrugged at his questioning stare, not sure on what to say. "Actually, I have something else to do right now....Luffy wanted something to eat and I kinda forgot" he nervously laughed, rubbing his nape as he mentally cursed at his sudden short memory. Their conversation with Sanji at the kitchen made them both forget what they actually planned on doing, the two needed sometime to themselves alone and they willingly spent it, not having any bit of guilt when Usopp himself admitted that he forgot about Luffy, besides, the captain was being entertained by Brook in the other room. "Then how about I help you with Luffy's situation, will you be willing to look after Zoro if I take care of Luffy's abnormal hunger ? Maybe Sanji here can help me since I won't be able to carry a whole table for our captain !!" Robin smiled at the stilled expression on both of the boys' faces, not missing the panic that flashed on Sanji's eyes, he shuffled his stance while crossing his arms, unsettled by Robin's idea, he still wasn't prepared to face this new Luffy who would only look at him when he wants too. "I-.....um I don't think thats really necessary sin-" "Aren't you worried about Zoro right now ? Just go check on him I'll be fine with Sanji..." She gently pulled on to one of the sniper's hands, making him slide off the counter with a confused look, not able to utter any resistance since Robin was already leading him to the doorway. This was the perfect chance for Zoro to find out how compassionate the sniper really was, and Robin wasn't going to let such an opportunity to go to waste, he had to separate Usopp from the cook since whenever the two end up together, they tend to forget what keeps bothering them on the inside. "Chopper is also there so you won't be alone~" She gave the sniper a final push, ignoring his excuses as she turned back to face the cook, _now....let's help you this round...._ She smiled at the stressed cook, reading the hesitation inside him but choosing not to show any pity. _I'm sorry Sanji, but I will not allow you to give up just yet....even if it means I'll have to push you....you have to learn to take slow steps when it comes to Luffy...._ "Hmmmm....? You don't look comfortable with me helping you, is there a problem ?" The cook nervously chuckled, shaking his head as he took a drag on his cigarette, "No thats not it, its....nothing...I was just thinking don't mind me" Sanji smiled, but it wasn't enough to hide the discomfort he was having just by thinking on how Luffy might react, and Robin could sense all this. "If you say so.....now lets get Luffy something to eat before he starts crying" Sanji chuckled, trying to ease himself as he dumped his cigar, the fake smile still plastered on his face, an act so that he wouldn't make Robin worry, but this only added to his misery.

Usopp furrowed his brows, still confused on why Robin insisted on him checking up the swordsman, its not that he didn't mind doing so, it was just so strange that she kept urging him to it. Maybe she still wants the two of them to get along, the sniper had nothing against that, in fact, if he were to be honest with himself, Zoro is the only member that Usopp has never grasped how he worked, other than the new member who doesn't count, the swordsman was the last person Usopp was close to . _Thats because he's always angry and acts cold all day....one minute he's so soft and cuddly then the next he turns into a raged man cutter with anger issues !!!! How am I supposed to handle such a person ??!!_ The sniper huffed, binding a fresh roll of bandage on one of Zoro's hand, careful not to alter the sleeping swordsman, he gently placed his arm back on the mat he was sleeping on, done with the first hand. He was helping Chopper disinfect the remaining wounds, it wasn't that much but they needed a lot of attention, he stared back at the peaceful face, eyeing his features that seemed more captivating at close sight. He looked more friendlier now, the scowl Usopp saw earlier wasn't there anymore, "Hm !!" the sniper stilled on noticing Zoro's brows knit, his eyelids twitching as he grimaced. "Whats wrong......does it hurt ?" The sniper murmured, stretching his arm towards the swordsman's face, trying to ease his pain with his soft whispers and touch. "You're so reckless you know....? What happened to you this time ? Do you like getting hurt ?" Usopp sighed, rubbing a thumb over Zoro's cheek, watching his face relax to his touch, the gentle stroke of his thumb brought a soothing sensation that was impossible to hide, even his breathing evened to it. Usopp smiled at the effects of his touch, drawing his hand to Zoro's ear, playing with the dangling gold coated earrings, earning a soft hum from the swordsman. "Tch- Wake up already....we need to talk, you can't just act all cute like this after glaring at me...what did I do......" he let his fingers brush lower to Zoro's neck, gently taping on it before feeling the little strands of green hair that colored the swordsman's upper nape. It was hard for the sniper, trying to figure out how Zoro works, to learn when to stop his new teasing role and when to touch him or not, like what he was doing right now. Usopp was finding it hard to draw back his hand, he wanted to touch the swordsman whole face again, recall the tenderness he once felt when Zoro literally turned into a vulnerable child in his arms. _Pfft You were so cute back then...._ Usopp stilled, his hand cupping Zoro's cheek as the morning's episode replayed in his thoughts, the smile on his face fading, he averted his eyes to his free hand, a burning sensation that didn't seem to go away after being hit by the swordsman's hand. "It didn't hurt....." Usopp muttered to himself, clenching his jaw as he lied again to the voice inside him that constantly yelled back that the light whack was indeed painful, almost shattering the weak emotional connection he had with Zoro. "It doesn't hurt...." He repeated against his gritted teeth, it was pathetic the way he kept lying to himself, the whole day saying that the emotional pain he was feeling was nothing since Zoro's action didn't affect him physically, so to him it doesn't count, playing deaf to the loud cries of his aching heart. Usopp drew back his hand, afraid that the swordsman might wake up and repeat the same action, he placed them on his crossed legs, choosing to stare at the tiled ground he was sitting on. "When you wake up....please tell me what I did....cause I don't know what I did wrong Zoro....." The sniper swallowed back the guilt that threatened to choke him, he wasn't going to allow himself to be sorry for something he did not do, neither know what it was, and he wasn't going to let whatever it was to ruin the connection he was trying to create with the swordsman. Usopp palmed his face, allowing the loud silence to disrupt his weary thoughts, every episode that occurred for the past few days was draining, he was a little impressed at how he managed to still be sane. "Oh Usopp !!! I hope I didn't make you wait for two long..." The sniper raised his head to stare at the doctor's short form between his fingers, "No, not really I was jus-....." he narrowed his eyes at Chopper, eyeing the two chopsticks on each nostrils. "I was just finishing up with the bandages....." Usopp voiced with a disapproving expression, making the reindeer laugh nervously as he approached the sniper, sitting next to him. Chopper was supposed to have gone for some medicine back at Sunny, but on lookin a his state one can assume he was at the main room where people were still busy celebrating. "Aaaah....sorry, I got carried away back there, you should go back since you're almost done, I can handle the rest...its really loud and fun !!!" The sniper shook his head, choosing to stay by Zoro's side till he wakes up, "No, I've danced enough...I'll just stay here with you and wait for Zoro to wake up, theres something I wanna ask him" The doctor hummed, seeing the determination on Usopp's eyes, he chose not to insist any further, placing the med kit he had carried closer to him, the two went back on aiding the sleeping swordsman. The room they were in was favorable since it had better ventilation and an actual door in good condition that blocked the noise coming from what used to be a ballroom where the rest of the crew were, _I hope things work out well back there....no no no, I shouldn't worry...Robin's there with them so everything's fine..._ 'YO !!! Just the duo I was looking for !!!" The sniper's thought got disrupted by Franky who was more than loud, startling the doctor who was finishing up on Zoro's other arm, "I need you guys to help me with something....a welcoming gift for our new crew mate" The two blinked at each other, not getting what the half cyborg was trying to say but didn't question it anyways, Usopp stared back at Zoro, debating whether it was a good idea to leave the swordsman alone at the moment. _He is pretty stupid...hundred percent sure he'll start moving the moment he wakes up....but then again we did give him a heavy sedative dose....._ The sniper hummed in thought, "Alright !! Since were done here, guess we could help you in whatever you're planning" he got up to his feet, eyeing the sleeping swordsman one last time before joining Chopper on following the half cyborg to his preferred destination, perfect spot in Franky's eyes where the three would make a tribute for Brook's fallen crew members.

Meanwhile back in the main room, Luffy was still lying at the top of the piano cover, staring at the ceiling as he eyed the cracks that drew out variety of shapes. He could still feel the cook's gaze behind him, even after thanking him for the meal Sanji still insisted on staying for a while, the captain didn't mind but if he mentions anything to do with the previous day Luffy would not hesitate on leaving, go somewhere else to free himself from the unsettling episodes that wouldn't leave his mind no matter how hard he tried to push them away. The room was a little less crowded than before, the noise had also settled down since the number of people reduced, but what Luffy was more cautious about was how Sanji moved, the word's he said and his body language, the captain didn't want to make a third mistake. Now that the two were mentally in one place alone, since Robin left and Brook got dragged away by Franky, Luffy was left alone with Sanji behind him, staring at him in the excruciating silent that surrounded the two. "Are you still hungry ?" The captained didn't let the abrupt voice startle him, concentrating on the marbled ceiling that had a blurred reflection on what was happening on the room, "Nope, I'm full right now..." He voiced in a calm manner, ignoring the slight shuffle his response earned, even with his collected form, Luffy on the inside was having a small panic attack, his heart picking a faster pace when he heard the cook's voice, making an urge to flee form. "Alright....then, can I say something ?" Luffy furrowed his brows in agitation, understanding that whatever he chose as an answer would only lengthen the conversation, and the last thing he wanted was to have a lone talk with the cook, but there was also a voice inside him that he has been trying to silent the whole day, begging him not to be so reserved towards Sanji since it was only hurting him, maybe it was his cursed good nature that made it hard to deafen the silent voice, making the captain hesitate on his decision of ignoring the cook. "I can't see why not...." The captain mentally cursed at how easily he gave in, not giving the cook a cold shoulder like he planed, he breathed in the scented air, not able to fight the calm feeling it brought, he hated how Sanji's cigarette scent found its way to weaken him, a weapon that the cook could use against him but Sanji had no clue, Luffy was almost an addict of his own addiction. "I need you to look at me at least when I'm saying this......." The captain closed his eyes to the pleading tone, clenching his jaw to control the urge to look at Sanji's face, check if he's alright, if the captain was doing too much and that he needs to stop. "But you can hear me just fine !! There's no need for me to look at you, that doesn't make you deaf Sanji" Luffy voiced, almost in a whining tone as he was losing his silent battle, he crossed his arms to stop himself from looking at Sanji's direction, knowing very well it would only please the cook and make him more comfortable around the captain, like nothing ever happened between them. Sanji chuckled at the response, his tone still having an effect on the raven hair as it left him stilled, unable to think properly since Luffy didn't expect him to laugh. "I know....but seeing your face makes me happy all the time....if you're scared, just know I'm not that close to you....there's a huge space between us Luffy, what could I possible do ?" Luffy felt his brows knit, refusing to fall for the sincere reasoning, detesting the fact that he was starting to develop a soft spot for the cook and it was unsettling. "I don't know Sanji....what can't you do.....?" the captain lowered his eyelids, disturbed by his own question, now that he thought of it, if he ever managed to slip, lose concentration on avoiding the cook, he might go back to the way the two used to be, be enslaved by Sanji's sly tricks of leaving him weak. The cook went silent for a moment, Luffy could feel his stare softening, hurt, he was hurting and the captain was well aware but choose not to pity him, Sanji's silence answering his question, both of them understanding what the captain was trying to say. "Not a lot of things apparently....I can't get what I want, but thats none of your business right...?" Luffy didn't voice, letting Sanji answer his own question without coming out as rude , "you've been acting strange all day...you don't want to be around me right....? I get it Luffy, I was an idiot....and didn't consider your feelings, I kept thinking about myself every time we were together....so I wanted to apologies....." The captain pursed his lips, thats what he was waiting to hear, an honest apology, for the cook to own up to his mistake so that Luffy could stop acting this way whenever he was near, he raised his stance, turning back to look at the cook, his eyes spotting a small smile but not letting it blind him, even though it was a genuine one. "I'm sorry for acting like that, I'm sorry for scaring you, and making you cry, sorry for pressurizing you....making you chose between Usopp and me, I had no rights forcing you into doing something like that...also...I talked to Usopp last night....and today too. Don't worry about him being around me, I already cleared the mess I made between us, he wanted me to make sure that you ate...thats why I stayed.....thats all....is there anything else I did wrong that you want me to apologies for ?" The captain crossed his legs, taking a moment to think back on last night, his eyes now staring at Sanji's, breaking his hardened expression as Luffy couldn't handle the sadness those blue eyes kept emitting. "No....thats everything I can think of, but...can you promise me this, never do that....I don't want to go through any of that ever again please" The captain felt the same odd ache strike his heart, he bit his lower lip to prevent himself from adding anything else he might regret later, that was enough, Sanji had owned up to his wrongs, and now was the perfect time for Luffy to make him vow never to repeat the same mistake again. He watched the cook hold the weary stare they were having, his cigar placed between his slightly parted lips, the captain averted his stare on realizing he was admiring Sanji's features in stead of looking straight in to his eyes. "I swear on my life captain....I'll never do it again" Sanji voiced in a low tone, watching Luffy kick his dangling feet as he played with his fingers, the cook was prepared for any harsh out come, and he was more than ready to face any sort of punishment the captain would have, but as always Luffy left him surprised with the absolute condition, nothing in exchange for his forgiveness, he literally showed mercy to the cook, not even questioning Usopp's connection with him. _You two are really one of the same person...._ The cook clenched his jaw, ignoring the agonizing emotion that drowned his heart, choking him to the part where he couldn't feel himself breathing at all, the voices were getting louder, slowly recognizing how crowded the room was, it wasn't just him and Luffy. His world was starting to loose color as he accepted to set free the one thing he held dearly, he was wrong, he did not prepare for such an excruciating aftermath. Wallowing in resentment as he leaned back on the cold wall, coming into terms with his fate, filled with hatred for himself at how he ruined his relationship with the naive captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder y'all see that UsoLu tag right 😀😀  
> Thats it....thats all I'm gonna say, have a great day 😻😻


	20. Letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling betrayed by the sniper's unintentional rejection towards his love, Zoro forces both himself and Usopp to part ways without considering his choice of actions, and how it will affect the sniper, blinded to the fact that both of them plan on being distance to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI ❤❤❤ I'm not dead 😻😻 So don't mind the late updates  
> I have no plans on dropping this until I finish it😤😤

Zoro palmed his face while leaning back on the cold wall, the pain in his wounds worsening on each step he took, he sighed as he lowered himself to the tilled floor, accepting to take the break his bandaged body was crying for. He wasn't supposed to be awake by now, the sedative he was given proved to be futile as the stubborn swordsman insisted to awaken since he felt something was amiss, not to mention the odd warmth that spread across his right ear, Zoro kept touching his ear in hope that the weird sensation might stop but it only left him unsatisfied, craving for whatever made his skin spark in his sleep, forcing him to wake up for more when he felt it stop. He touched his ear again, lowering his hand down to his neck, feeling how further the stubborn heat would go, he noticed how concentrated it was on the back of his ear, stopping at his upper nape. Someone was playing with his earrings, and he knew the one person who would be careless and brave enough to do so, _so thats why I feel like its burning....._ Zoro sighed, it all made sense now, the way he let himself stay asleep longer than he wanted to, the sensation on his neck and ear, and now his sudden urge for more, it was all _his_ doing. By _him_ the swordsman was referring to the only person who had managed to touch his ornaments without earning a glare, catching Zoro off guard with the abrupt touch, something Usopp was skilled at so well it left the swordsman unsettled. And when he did it, the sniper left him starved for more, another fact the swordsman had never considered to be important, having someone who could touch him like that and leave like nothing happened. Zoro furrowed his brows, not wanting to recall the addictive sensation the sniper would make him feel whenever he touched him, even if it was just a brush, there would always be a stubborn reaction that took over his body, but right now all he could feel was deep emotional betrayal. Even if him and Usopp didn't have a strong connection, Zoro felt like he had every right to be upset, to be disappointed in himself since all the effort he had put up to avoid getting attached to the sniper was wasted. He had it coming from the start that no matter how hard he tried to stay away his heart would always win in the end, taking over his thoughts and voicing out his desperate need of getting along with Usopp, his clumsy ways and the sweet blinding smiles would always find a way to shatter the walls the swordsman built. In the end Zoro had no choice but to give in to his obstinate needs, draw himself closer to the naive snipper and enjoy every minute of how hard his life would get with the careless steps Usopp would take, the dangerous surge of confidence that would make him do the most, and still act all casual was the one thing the swordsman couldn't grasp. "You're so....selfish" Zoro voiced, massaging his temple as he tried to stop the upsetting thoughts from clouding his mind, it was unfair in his eyes, how the sniper would do random things and make him feel as if there was a chance, a chance to win his heart without facing any difficulties only to be forced to face the harsh reality. Those cruel words still fresh on his minds, his heart finding it hard to recover from the short interaction he had with the one person who suddenly had a major role in his everyday life. _I didn't hit you that hard....it was only a small push...._ The swordsman grimaced, guilt chocking his throat as he narrowed his brows, trying to swallow it back, it was never in his intention to hit Usopp, and it disgusted him that he did. It all happened too fast, the abrupt rejection that did more than shatter his soul, and the anger that pilled up inside him, clouding his reasoning so that the sight of the sniper infront of him did nothing but worsen his already raged state. He wasn't ready for anything Usopp had to say, and the quick physical motion was a response to his inner fury, Zoro gritted his teeth, the sniper's hurt expression hurting him even more. It was unsettling, how he wanted to stay mad, stay upset since everything seemed to go against his wishes, but the flashing image of Usopp's tear stung eyes made his heart soften, forcing him to sympathize instead of turning a cold shoulder. Now his heart was filled with mixed judgement, not knowing what to do since his mind was darkened by anger, it was a risk to follow his thoughts, telling him to keep on replaying the sniper's words of rejection so that he could learn the hard way that what he feared from the start was nothing but the cold truth and he couldn't escape from it. "Why are you making me feel like _I'm_ the one in the wrong.....when you're the one doing more damage....." The swordsman grumbled against his clenched teeth, finding it hard to come up with a solution to aid him in this frustrating turmoil, he slowly leaned his head against the wall, cursing at the piercing pain the gentle impact created. He was getting worked up just by thinking of Usopp, and it was getting excruciating at this point, both physical and emotional, the sniper was affecting all his stance no matter how hard he tried to concentrate at anything, even the stray med kit he was sitting next to was getting hard to look at, since it sort of reminded him of the sniper, and the day he made a grave mistake of starting to listen to his aching heart instead of his mind. _Now look where it got me...._ Zoro sighed, shuffling in his stance, he hissed at the stinging pain a his sore muscles flexed beneath the cotton fabric that were lined all of over his body, making it hard for him to move. He glared down at the white bandages on his arms, choosing to stare at them so as to distract the thoughts that didn't seem to go away, ".....what ??? Why are you awake right now ?" The swordsman stiffened at the sudden voice, concern coating it as he heard footsteps approach him from the back, Zoro didn't turn to see who it was since he could tell on hearing the familiar steps, and of course, the ever worrisome tone. _Do you just....appear...when not wanted...._ He stilled on the question, not sure on what to voice as an answer, he casually shrugged, still staring at his hands so as to avoid looking at the sniper's eyes, knowing very well that if he did, nothing good will come out of it. He heard Usopp softly humph, almost as if he didn't want the swordsman to hear, Zoro narrowed his brows, stopping the sudden curiosity that formed as a result of the soft sound the sniper had made, almost making him turn to see if Usopp was sulking the way he usually does. "You aren't supposed to be awake right now....." The swordsman heard Usopp murmur before settling behind him, he knitted his brows, battling the urge to turn back and check on the sniper, see why he was speaking as if his mood was ruined. "Well.....I am" Zoro voiced, brushing off the unreasonable worry as he stared at his hand, running a finger across the bandages that lined one of his it, searching for its source so that he could undo the wrapping. He wasn't numb to the gaze behind his head, those sharp eyes watching his every move as silence drowned both of their presence, the swordsman found it hard to concentrate on finding the other end of the bandage, his eyes flickered when he finally caught the tight ending perfectly tucked in so as not to allow his wounds to be exposed, or in Zoro's case, to not allow him to use his hands. He gently pulled on the fabric, hissing at the burning sensation he got as the bandage rubbed against his aching skin, "What are you doing ???!!!" , Zoro didn't pause on hearing the sniper's alerted voice, choosing to concentrate more on undoing the bandages. "I'm taking these off....." He grumbled, annoyed at the inflicting pain, even though he was unwrapping the cotton fabric at a slow pace, "....why ? You haven't healed yet...and you need to get some rest, don't tell me you're planning on taking all of them off ?!!!" The swordsman clenched his jaw, giving in to the concerned feeling that repeatedly stabbed his heart on hearing Usopp's worried voice, he turned back to face the sniper, spotting the concern that darken those sharp eyes. "Yeah....its hard to move with them all over me" He watched how the sniper narrowed his brows, clearly upset with the swordsman reasoning but Zoro didn't want to engage in a conversation with him, he went back to undoing the bandages, finishing the first hand, he flexed his muscle to adjust to the stinging sensation. "Thats because you're seriously hurt !!! You were literally almost dead hours ago !!! You can't expect those wounds to miraculously heal, honestly Zoro whats the point of this ? We really worked hard to look after you....I..I was so worried, is this about you being mad at me ? Do you want me to stop helping Chopper out on taking care of you whenever you get hurt ? Is that it ?"

 _Huh ??...what are you...._ The swordsman snapped his head back, confused on why the sniper was suddenly guilty when it wasn't his responsibility that Zoro was in physical pain, maybe he was to be blamed for the emotional hurt and agonizing frustration but right now, that was not important, Zoro was more concerned at how quick the sniper was to account for a mistake that clearly wasn't his fault. "If thats what you want then its fine.....I'll just let Chop-" "I don't mind you taking care of me..." The swordsman cut in, not able to handle how the sniper was acting, _why would I even hate you taking care of me....what made you think that ??....._ he watched the sniper relax his brows, crossing his legs as he stared at his fingers, Zoro could tell that Usopp wasn't satisfied with his stern answer, but the swordsman had no plans on softening towards the sniper anymore, not after what he overheard, he couldn't bear the new kind of pain he got introduced to this morning. "....then why are you acting like this ? Is there bad blood between us ?" Zoro felt his brows twitch, fighting the urge to near the sniper, assure him that he is the last person the swordsman would want to have ill feelings with, but that would only prone him to more emotional damage, so he chose to be the one thing he noted Usopp disliked, his usual self, less opened and distance since it was seemed less painful to watch the sniper from a safer distance. He watched how Usopp avoided eye contact, his head lowered as he massaged his ankles, waiting for Zoro's response while he bit on his lower lip, his whole form screaming nothing but innocence, and it felt somewhat unsettling to the swordsman. He wanted the sniper to know that he was also hurting, that he has been in pain from the day he realized that this sudden attraction he had been secretly denying, was actually genuine love, and that he had no chance of fighting it since Usopp himself kept breaking his walls everyday without knowing. He wanted to tell him everything, make the silent suffering stop, now that he got rejected, he saw no use in enduring something that wasn't going to be worth it in the end. _How do you still not know......_ "No....I have nothing against you...." The swordsman voiced, ignoring the resistance towards his final decision that caged his aching heart, he wanted it to end, it was getting ridiculous according to his own perception, the way the sniper was blind towards his suffering and how Zoro placed him above everyone else in his heart, it was no use prolonging the unwanted connection between them. _I'll just end it here....._ He patiently waited for Usopp to voice another question, or a response since he looked like he was about to say something but kept holding it back, Zoro secretly eyed his features, adoration in his stare as he noticed how terrible the sniper was at hiding his emotions, his hesitation, the small panic that made his face flush and how his eyes would gleam whenever he got excited. A small smile formed on the swordsman's face, taking his time to stare at the now silent sniper, appreciating every second of it that passed by. _This is painful...._ he sighed, massaging his temple as he accepted the fact that Usopp's facial expressions has to be one of his weakness, _you're so difficult...just let me give up on you without_ _rethinking....without making my heart beat so harshly...._ Zoro drew a hand to his bandaged torso, feeling the uneven beats against his battered chest. He knew it wouldn't be easy letting the naive sniper go, not after getting attached to everything he does on the daily, the blinding smiles, the unnecessary pouting and the abrupt touches, the swordsman had learned every step Usopp would take so as to avoid him, but little did he know that it only drew him closer, and right now made everything more complicated. The swordsman averted his eyes, satisfied with the little silence the two had that gave him a chance to stare at the sniper without him knowing, he ripped off the remaining bandage on his other hand, numb to the pricking feeling as he forced all his concentration on building up his stoic expression, since his heart was betraying him, bleeding out from his cruel decision of giving up, no longer able to adhere to the immense hurt he was experiencing. "Zoro....stop, thats really gonna hurt you !!! Stop...WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING YOU'LL GET HURT !!" The sniper quickly got up to his feet on watching the swordsman literally tear apart the bandages on his arm, grabbing onto Zoro's shoulder so that he could make him stop, "Can you stop already ?!!! What the hell is wrong with you ??!! Do you like getting hurt ??? Don't you feel pa-" Usopp's words got cut off when he met the lifeless stare on those green eyes, no emotions in them as Zoro looked up to meet his face, no reaction to his sudden touch. The swordsman watched as the sniper's brows twitched, realizing that he had the same stubborn mask back on, not wanting to express the pain and sadness that was drowning him at the very moment. "Maybe.....kinda used to it at this point, I don't see why you should get worked up about it....." The sniper slowly drew back his hand, speechless at what Zoro had voiced, he tried staring harder into those green eyes but he felt nothing, Zoro had turned back to his old ways. He watched the swordsman rise up to his feet without any difficulty despite his injuries, walking closer towards him as the space between them decreased, making it difficult for the sniper to remain calm. "What are you trying to say...." Usopp nervously chuckled, irritated at the sudden change when he was so close on understanding the unstable Zoro, learning his distance ways and what made him comfortable so that the two could at least have a connection. "Nothing actually, I've been through worse.....so I don't see why you should bother about these little cuts....." The swordsman voiced, frustrating the sniper further as his tone sounded cold and stern, he was doing it intentionally, trying to break any comfort the two had since he saw no need to stay close to Usopp. He noted how the sniper clenched his fist, not taking his sudden change very lightly to his surprise, he was annoyed, and the swordsman couldn't tell why when all he was trying to do was avoid getting attached to a hopeless case. Of course Zoro couldn't see that what he was trying to do was also affecting the sniper, wasting all of Usopp's effort of trying to get along with him, how was he supposed to see through his self decision when the two lacked profound communication, a way for them to share what goes through their mind and soul whenever the two were together, he was subjecting the sniper to the same hardship he faced upon realizing that he was in love, but on Usopp's case, all he wants is genuine friendship, a way to talk to the swordsman without the fear of being pushed away. And right now, Zoro was doing it intentionally, the sniper could feel it right through their exchange of words right now, the hostility in Zoro's tone and how he tried to fasten the conversation, let alone the fact that he could no longer read his face, it was all irritating since Usopp couldn't come up with a reason on why the swordsman was acting this way. 

"Hey whats wrong with you, you've been upset since morning, why are suddenly acting strange....." Usopp felt his brow furrow, finding it hard grasp why Zoro chose to be cold out of the blues, he knew it had something to do with what happened in the morning, he could tell that the swordsman was angry at him but he didn't know why, why he glared at him like the sniper had done the most cruel thing on earth when all he did was wake up. _Why can't you just tell me...what did I do ??? You know I'll apologies no matter what so just say it right now......_ The sniper stiffened on spotting the flash of emotions on those green eyes, cursing mentally at how quick it was since he couldn't define it, but the one thing that came out of it was that he was now certain that Zoro hasn't completely changed back to his old self, that there was still an opened window the sniper could use to read him, see what he did wrong and what was going through the swordsman's head. "What do you mean ? I'm always like this....is there a problem with me acting my usual self, does it bother you that I don't wanna talk to you right now ?" Usopp clenched his jaw, he was expecting a more sentimental response, not a direct 'I don't want to talk to you' kind of response, he narrowed his eyes at the tall form infront of him, confused on what to say next since his mind was lagging, trying to understand what the two were specifically talking about. _What are we even talking about......? All I wanna know is why you seem so upset....what's with you not wanting to talk to me.....?_ "Alright.....I get that you don't want to talk to me, but can you at least let me know what I did wro-" " You did nothing wrong " The sniper pursed his lips at the interruption, a bit offended at how the swordsman didn't let him finish, the way he fastened the conversation also made it look like Usopp was just wasting his time, talking to a rock that had no interest in listening to whatever he had to say, Zoro crossed his arms, his stance showing how he was ready to leave, making the sniper feel unwanted. The sniper nodded while averting his eyes, staring at the med kit next to the swordsman's feet, he chocked down the urge to shout at Zoro, ask him why he was suddenly pushing him away after the little bond they had for the past few days, even if it wasn't that effective, Usopp felt like he had achieved something, and he has no plans on letting whatever it is go, he will use any means necessary to protect it, if it means he'll have to force the truth out of Zoo, then he will. _I'm sorry Zoro....but I wanna know what I did wrong, excuse me if I'm being annoying....but you have to tell me......._ "Zoro, tell me what's wrong....I can tell you're hiding something and I know it has to be whatever made you upset this morning...so tell me everything....I'm worried about you and maybe I can help in some way so just please open up to me, you trust me right ?" The sniper stared back at the silent form, trying to warm up the cold aura Zoro was emitting, he wanted their conversation to take an affectionate turn since that was the only way he could beat the swordsman at his own game, pour out all his emotions and express himself to the point where Zoro will have no other option but to give in and share what was bothering him. "Why are you worried about me ? What...you think I can't get through whatever's bugging me right now ? You think that I'm not used to getting hurt all the time ? Is this pity you're showing after all you put me through ?!!" _Wha....huh ?...what are you talking about......_ Usopp tilted his head, confused on how the swordsman's tone took an aggressive turn, even more confused on what he was insinuating on, _what's wrong with me being worried about you.....?_ "That's....not what I'm trying to sa- what ???!! What do you mean I've put you through something ?? What's going on with you....Just tell me what I did wrong, if I'm hurting you let me know cause I don't know what I did !!!" The sniper bit his lip, frustrated at the sudden rage that formed beneath his chest, all he wanted was to make up for any mistake he might have done but now Zoro was harshly pointing out that he has been in pain for a long time and it was all Usopp's fault, what's worse was that the swordsman voiced it and Usopp couldn't find any sign of hurt in his voice or face. _What do you mean you've been hurting, what's with all this....how is this my fault....?_ Zoro chuckled, taking a few steps back as he ran a hand through his short locks, amazed and hurt by the sniper's response but he didn't let it show, holding on to his hardened expression that was slowly falling apart by each passing second. "Of course you wouldn't know....why did I even think you would ? Just stop caring Usopp....it hurts less if I imagine you no longer care" The sniper watched as Zoro slowly backed up before walking away, not a single clue on what he was trying to say, making the undefined guilt that has been clouding his thoughts spread to his heart, Usopp shook his head, refusing to give in to the depressing feeling as he tried to regain himself. _No....not yet, you still have to tell me the truth....._ "Wait....Zoro, come back and tell me everything !!" The sniper called out but the only response he got was the excruciating silence that kept stabbing his heart, reminding him that the swordsman was being distant again, _tch- I won't let you......_ Usopp gritted his teeth, walking towards Zoro with a faster pace, he didn't want to reach out for his hands, nor his shirt as he considered the bad shape he was in. Instead, he chose to block him from reaching the door, successfully walking pass him, he turned back to face Zoro, his form towering infront of him. A scowl on his face as those green eyes stared deep into his soul, emitting a feeling the sniper refused to recall, the swordsman was glaring at him, flexing his jaw as a vein formed on his forehead but Usopp refused to give in to the sudden fear that made his pound faster, feeling the uneven beats all the way to his neck. "Get out of my way Usopp....I don't want to see your face right now" The sniper didn't let the low grumble shrink his courage, drawing his hands to the swordsman's chest, he gently pushed him back to create a comfortable space between them, still holding the intense stare they were having. Zoro hissed at the stinging sensation the soft push brought out, worsening his raged state as the sniper didn't seem to care, his delicate arms still on is chest even after his back hit the wall. "Sorry....but I'm not planning on letting you leave until I know everything" The sniper swallowed hard to ease his dry throat, struggling to keep the little confidence he had, he watched as Zoro's eyes took a harsher shade on his response, a sign that he had hit a nerve but Usopp turned a blind eye to the angry expression, insisting on keeping the swordsman against the wall. The sniper had thought this through a few minutes ago, knowing Zoro's odd weakness towards his touch, this was the perfect time to use his secret against him, making him stop acting all cold and knock him out of his calm stance. At least, thats what he thought, but what Zoro did next was something he never saw coming, Usopp jerked at the sudden grasp on both of his wrist, the swordsman's speed too fast for his mind to comprehend, he averted his eyes to his hands, watching the grip tighten as those veined filled fingers block the flow of blood on each arm, pressing on his sensitive wrist while feeling the sniper's pulse. " I said I don't want to see your face...so stop acting like you care about me I know you're only doing it to make me stay...." Usopp drew his eyes back to the death glare he was under, biting the inner flesh of his cheeks to numb the pain that kept pricking his wrist, worsening as the swordsman grip pulled his arms off his chest, the metallic taste of his own blood coating his tongue as he matched the grip on his cheeks to that on his wrists. " so do us both a favor and leave me alone....I might do something far worse..." The sniper felt his hands grow numb, taking a paler colour as they were still caged on Zoro's wrath, he wasn't even trying and Usopp could feel his eyes sting as tears threatened to form. The swordsman let go of the cold arms, red prints of his fingers on the irritated skin, a mark that left the sniper disgusted on noticing, Usopp took a deep breath, feeling how his cold blood rushed freely to his fingers, responding to the sudden normal flow of blood. He stared back at Zoro, the scowl still on his face, no sign of remorse on his violent action, _heh...I didn't know you were this rude...was it necessary...to hurt me like this....? Is this your way of payback...?_ The sniper smiled, cursing at the tears that blurred his vision, he averted his stare back to the red marks, briskly blinking to stop the tears from flowing down, exposing his weak state to the impassive Zoro, thats the last thing he wanted right now. "Okay....even though I don't see why this was necessary..." He raised his face to meet the cold glare, plastering a fake bright smile on his face to hide the pain and frustration that shattered his spirit, he waved his sore wrist, making sure the swordsman saw the markings. "I told you to let go...don't blame that on me....." Zoro voiced, not a tint of concern in his eyes, unbothered by the pain Usopp was trying so hard to hide, the snipper hummed, his throat sore from his inner struggle against the urge to cry. Dropping his hands, the snipper accepted the darkening aura Zoro was emitting to win, swallow him whole as he shrugged, giving up on trying to force the truth out of the swordsman. "So I'm the one to be blamed huh ? That's completely fine....that's fine, After what I ju-" Usopp shook his head, taking a step back as palmed his face, calming himself since trying to read the cold stone infront of him was making his head ache, he lowered his hand to stare back at Zoro's face. "no, you know what...its fine, since you don't want me to worry about you....it's fine, I'll stop, just for you Zoro !! I'll stop getting concerned whenever you get hurt...I'll stop helping Chopper look after you, maybe then you'll be able to heal faster right ? Better yet, How about I stop talking to you ?!! Will that make you feel better ? Will that make me a better friend according to you?!! Or maybe I should just end it here huh ??!! Should we just stop everything here Zoro ??!! Lets end it all !! Since me being you're friend is paining you then I don't want to be you frie-" 

Usopp knitted his brows at the abrupt banging of the door behind him, cutting him off as the piercing sound echoed in the empty room, both him and the quiet swordsman turned their attention towards the opened door, their new member coming into view accompanied by the easing tune of his violin, his steps ever slow as he took his time to approach the two. "I'm sorry for interrupting you two, but we're about to leave and I was told to come look for both of you" Brook voiced, halting right besides the duo, he placed both instruments by his sides, still in his hands once he felt the tension between Zoro and Usopp lessen. He could hear the sniper's voice all the way from the corridor, detecting pain and resentment as he spoke out his sadness, Brook couldn't handle his tone, so he chose to intervene, and he arrived at the right moment, stopping Usopp from saying more harsh words that he'd later regret, and saving Zoro from the verbal strikes he was clearly suffering from. _I'm glad I overheard your voice....although it might count as eve's dropping !! yohohoho....._ "Is there something wrong ? You two look a little stressed out...." He stared at the two, both looking at each other, right now the sniper was the one doing the glaring, his brows knitted to sharpen his dark eyes, loosing the kindness they once had the first time Brook met the sniper. Zoro on the other hand, was surprisingly showing his emotions now, his eyes dilated after taking in the unrelenting threats, but it was too late to show his broken spirit, not after staying quiet while the sniper yelled out the one thing he feared, his words stabbing his already sore heart. But what really rendered him speechless was how determined the sniper looked on promising to end the one thing that kept the sniper close to him, there was no hesitation in his cold eyes, and the smile that was on his face seemed more chaotic than bright. "No...everything's fine...I was about to leave anyways...." Usopp murmured, staring at the swordsman one last time before walking away, ignoring the feeling of Zoro's gaze at the back of his head while closing the door, leaving the two to themselves. The swordsman sighed, lowering his stance as he cursed, _why didn't you let go.....did I hurt you, was it that painful like it seemed ? Damn it Usopp I didn't mean to us that much force....!!! Why do you have to be so fragile...?!!!_ He palmed his face, clenching his jaw as bitter regret choked him, this isn't what he planned, it wasn't in his intention to end things this way, especially the part of physically hurting the sniper for a second time. _I'm sorry...._ Zoro gritted his teeth, a throbbing pain forming in his head as he failed to recover from all the harsh words he had the sniper saying, he tightened the grip on his face, ignoring the vocalist's presence who was silently watching him. "Is everything really okay, I can tell there's something going on between you two ?" The swordsman chuckled, how was he supposed to explain to someone what was going on between him and the naive sniper, he couldn't even come up with a short summary of how he was handling everything right now, "Everything's fine...he's just being a big baby" That's all he could say, even though it wasn't much of a clue Brook could tell that Zoro was attached to Usopp, and that whatever the two were arguing about must be paining him right now. _Whatever it is...I'm sure both of you would figure something out eventually......_ Brook hummed on spotting the sad smile on Zoro's face, it wasn't a good sign, neither was it a bad sign, but he was certain that the swordsman got what he wanted but paid a huge price for it. "If you say so..." The two stayed in the silent room for sometime, already used to each others presence since they already met a while ago, both getting dragged away by their own thoughts as Brook played with his violin, an attempt to to make the room comfortable after the sniper left. Meanwhile Usopp was hurriedly making his way out of the halls, avoiding the dancing forms that seemed to be in every direction he turned, he wanted a breather, a lone place where he could calm himself since he couldn't believe what he had just turned into back then. He caught an empty spot at the almost tumbling balcony, clearly not a safe place to be on but right now the sniper had no other choice. Making his way through the sea of people, Usopp carefully climbed up the incomplete stairs, settling down at a cold corner where he could not be seen by anyone else at the ball room, he let out a sigh, releasing all the tension that kept chocking him on the inside, hugging his knees as he leaned his head on them. The tears that kept stinging his eyes suddenly disappeared, making him more frustrated as he had no clue on what emotions to express, all he knew was his body was aching from the whole Thriller Bark drama, that's the only thing that made sense. He furrowed his brows, confused at how his urge to cry vanished the moment he got angry at Zoro, even the guilt that he had been carrying the whole day was gone. "What should I do now...." The sniper murmured, relaxing his stance as he crossed his legs, bringing his hands to view, he stared down at the red marks of Zoro's fingers, his brows twitched as he recalled the pain he felt. Back then when the swordsman literally manhandled him, Usopp couldn't lie to himself that he got scared, the raw strength in his grasp and how composed he was even though his eyes had death colored in his stare. "How couldn't I get scared....he...he was terrifying back then...." He murmured, puling out his wrist band to cover up his left hand, leaving the other one exposed, _how am I going to explain this to Luffy...he'll definitely notice since he has a thing for my fingers....._ The sniper ran a finger on the marks, irritated at how sensitive his skin is, even though most of the blame went to Zoro's brute strength, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at how his skin betrayed him when he was struggling to show no sign of pain. "All that for nothing huh ??....well, at least I know what's the problem is....you never wanted us to get closer like I thought..."Usopp pursed his lips, regretting all the effort he wasted on attempting to have a closer relationship with the swordsman, _if you wanted us to remain distant from the start....you could have just said so....not make me feel like there's a chance....._ his brows furrowed at the miserable thought, he knew there was a chance that things might not end up the way he hoped for, but the little interactions he had with Zoro made him worry less, the small reactions towards his teasing touches and the smiles he got, it was all worth the while. _Yeah...at least I got something out of it....I did see you laugh and smile a lot...._ "It was worth it....it was all worth it...." Usopp voiced while leaning back on the cold wall, his eyes still eyeing the markings on his hand, they weren't fading like he thought they would, but at least his skin regained its normal colour, making the red marks more peeked. "Ehh !! Usopp ?!! When did you get hurt like that ??!!" The abrupt voice startled the lost sniper, raising his head to meet the short form infront of him, _how did you get here....?_

He watched the reindeer near him while examining his hands, a worried expression on his face, "I don't remember seeing these....what happened ??!! Did you get hurt while climbing up here ?" The sniper shook his head, letting Chopper pull down his wrist band to check on the other hand, his eyes trailing the markings on each wrist. "Hhmmm, its not that serious as I thought, but your skin got irritated....it must have hurt a little..." He gently pressed on the bruised spots, earning a quick jerk from the sniper, "By the looks of it, it seems like it happened recently.....what were you doing Usopp ?" The sniper averted his eyes, staring at the tilled floor as the feeling of Zoro's grasp crept back on his skin, creating an uncomfortable feeling "I don't wanna talk about it...don't worry it's not that gainful...." He lied to the naive doctor, not wanting to explain what happened back there and how angry he was at the swordsman, he didn't want Chopper to worry after the exhausting work he engaged himself in, helping the wounded and still looking after his crew mates. "Its okay Chopper....its not that serious, just some little bruises I'm fine so stop worrying" Usopp chuckled, trying to brush off the concern stare he was getting from the doctor. He watched him shake his head, refusing to take the markings lightly, "No Usopp, I have to worry...I'm your doctor after all, I have to take care of you whether you're in pain or not....I think some ice will help, huh...that's odd, it kinda looks like Luffy's bite marks...." The reindeer tilted his head, satisfied with his inspection, he gently lowered the sniper's hands back on his crossed legs, _eh ?....what bite marks....?_ "What do you mean they look alike with Luffy's bite marks....who bit him ?" Usopp narrowed his eyes, trying to recall any marks he saw on Luffy's body last night, it was too dark and he was too dazed to see anything when they woke up, _though I have a clue who would be crazy enough to bite him....._ he palmed his face, knowing very well that Sanji was the one responsible, but this time he had no reason to get worked up. "Thats not the issue right now, lets go get some ice packs for you...and maybe some bandages to compress it" Chopper pulled on the sniper's fingers, making him rise to his feet since he was in a hurry to treat Usopp. "Wait Chopper....how did you get here ?" The reindeer pursed his lips....watching Usopp dust himself with a curious expression, the stairs to the balcony were almost demolished and it required one with great climbing skills to make it through, if Chopper did take the stairs the sniper would have heard him coming from the creaking of his footsteps but Usopp didn't hear a thing. "Well, ummmm....I got catapulted by Franky !!!" He nervously laughed, aware of how risky it was to be launched in the air by the half cyborg in a collapsing castle, Usopp sighed, massaging his temple as he ignored the crazy repot. "Thats ummmh....nice, I guess....you're not hurt so its okay, but don't do that again" He smiled at the reindeer, patting his hat as the two carefully walked down the grim looking stairs, the whole crew were ready to leave and the only ones missing were Zoro and the sniper, but since both of them were found they had no other reason to stay any longer. The two walked in silent towards the Sunny, passing Lola and her pirate group who were having a conversation with Nami and Luffy, Usopp eyed the captain, making sure he's alright before walking past him, looking for any bite marks on his exposed skin. "So how long will it take...I want them gone" The sniper voiced while walking into the med room, collapsing on the comfortable bed as he sighed, exhausted from all the walking, he stared at the ceiling, finally having some peace of mind, not worrying about Zoro anymore since he already came to a decision of letting him be. It felt like the heavy load he was caring on his back was finally lifted, he felt free, free from the unnecessary glare he would get and the undefined guilt that blinded him the whole day, _why should I worry anymore...you're strong right...? Pretty sure that's what you were trying to show me back then...I get it....I'll leave you alone from now on...._ "A day or so, yours looks more irritated than Luffy's bite marks, so I think it'll take longer for the bruises to fade" Usopp blinked at the doctor's late response, distracting him from his thoughts, he raised his stance on hearing Chopper's footsteps approach the bed, sitting on the edge, he watched the reindeer walk towards him with an icepack. "If you want it to heal faster, I suggest not to touch the affected areas, and try not to strain your hands too much" The sniper hummed, knowing very well that it won't work since the captain literally drags his body everyday, he placed out his arms for the doctor, feeling the cold pack rest on his skin, easing the pain he has been ignoring, the cooling effect satisfying as his muscles relaxed. "I'll try....." He voiced more to himself, not wanting to imagine having the marks on his hands for a longer period, to him they were like a reminder of how he wasted his time on Zoro, a scar that he doesn't want to carry around the ship, or anywhere in that matter. "I definitely will try"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also chapter 21 will be posted after three days since I ow all the loyal readers ❤❤❤  
> AND YES I AM SERIOUS ABOUT THE USOLU TAG 😀😀😀😀  
> Brace yourselves cause I also don't know, I'll figure things out someway


	21. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp succeeds in regaining consciousness after what happened back in Sabaody Archipelago, recalling the events that occurred between him and the swordsman, and how he ended up in the current state he was in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know if the title relates to this chapter, but let's pretend it does 😀😀

Usopp gasped on feeling himself finally regaining control of his body, his eyes widening in concentration as he felt the warmth of the evening sun above him, blinding his eyesight, feeling the green vegetation his body was lying on, he tried calming himself, collecting his thoughts as the quick episodes that occurred replayed before his eyes. His loud heart still playing violent beats against his battered chest as the painful cry of his name kept ringing on his ears, "That's right...Luffy was calling me...but...." He murmured subconsciously, staring at the bright sky with fear written all over his face, struggling to stop his body from shaking so much. "but I couldn't hear him....but, his voice was still clear....and....I couldn't hear him...." The sniper shivered on recalling the broken wail of his name, making his skin crawl as it brought back the image of the one man that caused the unclear state he was in, let alone having to see an admiral in action, the actions of Bartholomew Kuma was craved into his memory, there was no pain in his hit, an unsettling soothing tone as he waved his hands, ready to hit the sniper and making him disappear to an unknown destination. "What was I even trying to do....." He furrowed his brows, he saw how strong the robotic versions of Kuma were, there was no chance of surviving all of them, not to mention the real war lord, and the captain made a great choice of seeing through their despairing situation, opting to flee since Rayleigh offered a chance as he handled the navy admiral Borsalino. _Huh...._ Usopp stared at his hand that was stretched out, confused at why it was pointing towards the blue skies, as if calling out to the stray birds that kept soaring above him, his lips quivered at the sudden pain in his heart, one that was forgotten when he came to. It was more than guilt, more than remorse as it worsened on thinking back to how Zoro disappeared right before his eyes, leaving him insensitive towards everything around him, even after being told to run, after watching Brook disappear in the same way, his stubborn inner self wanted to stay and search for the swordsman. "Right....I was trying to get you back, you can't just leave like that....not after what you said..." The sniper clenched his jaw, failing to stop the stray tears that blurred his vision, _why would you leave after saying all those things....do you like making me the bad guy....._ he drew back his hand, palming his face to shield it from the sunlight as his lips quivered, the swordsman words voicing in his cluttered thoughts. How he was brutally honest on wanting something more that the sniper couldn't recognize, the way he aggressively apologized for every wrong action Usopp thought he did even though he didn't specify, Zoro said all those things with hurt in his eyes, clear enough for the sniper to see and he didn't even try to hide it, letting the sniper know what he was feeling at the moment and it was all too much for Usopp to understand, "What did you really want....?" Usopp voiced between soft sniffs, accepting to silently cry out all his frustrations that had built up for the past one week, even after building up a reserved condition for the swordsman, Zoro still managed to talk to him after trying to act all cold and distant just like him, again making all his effort useless, no matter how hard he tried it wasn't enough for Zoro and he still looked hurt. _It was all going so well...what the hell went wrong...???_ The sniper gritted his teeth, recalling how he struggled not to involve himself with Zoro whenever he was near, succeeding in not talking to him at all, even avoiding eye contact became an easy task, it all went downhill on that one fateful moment. All it took was for his innocent curiosity on Zoro's new sword that he got from his battle with the Legendary samurai Shimotsuki Ryuma, the sniper stared at the sword placed against the tall wooden mast, attracted by the elegant design that encrafted the metal weapon. _I've never seen such style...._ "He raised his head to see Brook who was busy playing his violin while watching the seas, still on the same notes but the sniper didn't complain, it was a soothing tone that was very pleasing to him. "Hey Brook...you like swords right ? Is this yours ? Can you tell me more about the designs I kinda like them !!!" Brook hummed at the excitement that gleamed the sniper's eyes, he eyed the sword in his arms, detesting his memories of the disturbing battles he fought with the corpse that had his shadow who yielded the sword to Zoro. He neared the curios sniper, glad to see the happy glow back in his eyes, "Well for starters, its not mine so I don't know much about the designs, but I have heard about the previous owner, would you like to hear about that instead..." The sniper puckered his lips, a little disappointed as he ran a finger on the fine sheath, lifting the cross guard to reveal the honed edge as he debated whether to carry on with his day or listen to Brook's story, _damn sure I'll end up sleeping...so why bother...._ "No its okay, I just liked the patterns....wait, its not yours ?" Usopp tilted his head, his brows furrowed in confusion, he was sure he had never seen such a sword on the ship. _If it doesn't belong to you.....then- Oh for the love of God....!!_ He massaged his temple as he sighed, regretting why he picked up the sword in the first place, its not that he's being dramatic on staying away from the swordsman, its just that there's no telling what could make Zoro upset at this point, not to mention that he's trying minimize any chance of interaction. _Just what I needed...._ "No its not, it was originally owned by a famous samurai, but right now it belongs to Zoro-san...maybe you should ask him about the design, I'm sure he must know some history behind it ah ! Speak of the devil !!! Here he comes..."

The sniper stilled at the sound of amble footsteps approach him, halting behind his back, not a safe distance as he could feel a familiar gaze. _Great....just great, perfect timing...._ "Zoro !! We were just talking about your katana, Usopp here has taken great interest in it" Brook voiced in a lively tune, waving the silent swordsman behind the sniper. Usopp pursed his lips, shaking his head as he glared at Brook, constantly blinking to stop him from saying anything else. "NO I DID NOT !! I just thought it looked nice !!! Nothing more !!" he quickly placed the sharp blade back in its sheath, taking a silent breath before turning back to face the swordsman, those restrained green eyes already staring at him instead of Brook like he hoped. Usopp narrowed his brows upon meeting the eye contact, of course he still felt nothing, not even the rage he felt last week, the swordsman was completely out of his reach. A lost cause the sniper promised to no longer try and figure out, stress himself like he used to since it only seemed to complicate things, "Can I have that back...." Even after having all those thoughts in Zoro's presence, acknowledging the fact that he has given up on trying, the swordsman's voice would still have an effect on Usopp, as if trying to tell the sniper to not give up yet, that no matter how stubborn the situation gets, he still had a soft spot for that special Zoro he keeps a secret inside of him. That alone would warm the sniper's heart, recalling the golden moments he had with the responsive swordsman, a small smile formed on his stern face, breaking his attempt of a cold face as he got lost in thought, unaware of how Zoro's stare took an intimate turn on spotting the ridiculous expression. Brook watched in awe as the two went quiet, the swordsman still holding his stare while Usopp's eyes were now on the blade on his arms, oblivious of the swordsman's hand approaching the sheath. _Why can't I stay away from you without feeling so guilty....hhm ?_ The sniper froze at the sudden feeling of Zoro's hand grabbing the steel, his eyelids fluttering at how close those pain inflicting fingers were to his, making him shiver as he felt a familiar fear form at the pit of his stomach. Without even thinking Usopp drew back his arm that was close to Zoro's, flinching at his imagination of feeling the excruciating grip that once caged hi wrists, he stared back at the shocked expression on the swordsman's face, his breathing hardened as he took a step back, his other hand still holding the blade but safe from the swordsman's. He watched as Zoro furrowed his brows, concerned at the sniper's abrupt withdrawal, but Usopp knew better than to fall for the genuine concern and start a never ending cycle, "Uso-" he quickly pushed the sword towards the swordsman's chest, halting him in his steps as he tried nearing the frightened sniper. "There !! Don't worry I didn't play with it I just picked it up...." He averted his eyes from the worried stare, now wasn't the time for the swordsman to turn affectionate, to show his worry when he was to blamed for the sniper's new fear of his touch. Usopp had every right to react that way since he has never been handled by like that, and Zoro was the last person he expected to do something like that, how was he supposed to control his reflexes when his body itself no longer wants to listen to his heart when it comes to the swordsman. Usopp clutched his wrist, walking away from Zoro and Brook who he had forgotten as he quickened his pace, ignoring how the swordsman immediately turned but decided not to chase after him. He glared down at the exposed wrist as he walked towards the kitchen, the marks had faded but the stinging sensation refused to go, whenever he thought about that fateful day there would always be a burning feeling on both of his wrist, _its been a week now...._ He sighed while rubbing his wrist, drawing his eyes towards the deck, meeting an odd sight of Nami being scolded by Robin, he narrowed his brows to eye the two more clearly, a smile on Robin's face as he gently pulled on the sulking navigator's cheek. The sniper shook his head, refusing to believe what he was witnessing, taking it as a figment of his own imagination due to the scorching heat. "I should get some shade cause....yeah I should get some shade" He murmured while gently pushing the wooden door open, calming himself before walking in since he knew the captain would be there, and walking in breathing like he just had a panic attack, which he almost did, will lead to questions he had no plans on answering. His eyes met Luffy seated at the counter with his legs crossed, a habit the cook detested but he still kept doing, to the sniper's surprise, Sanji was right behind Luffy at the sink, doing the dishes without uttering a single complain, that or he already did and Luffy chose to be stubborn. _That would always end up messy....but you both seem....calm....?_ "USOPP !! Come here !!! Look at what Franky made today !!" The captain gleamed, eagerly calling on the sniper as he showed off a mini version of the half cyborg, _so this is what's keeping you calm huh ?....here I thought you two were finally comfortable alone....._

"Is that a mini Franky ?" Usopp chuckled, ruffling Luffy's hair to ease his excitement as he leaned on the counter next to him, eyeing the toy bot in the captain's hand. "Its cool right !!! It does everything Franky does !! Except from shooting lasers but it has this bright light to replace it" the captain smiled, enjoying the light affection he was receiving as his soft giggles lighten the sniper's mood. Usopp hummed in delight while Luffy kept talking about the tiny robot, glad that the three could share a room without feeling uneased, even though the cook wasn't involved in their conversation, it was nice to see that none of them were bothered by the others presence. He drew his eyes to the cook, quietly minding his business on the sink, almost done with the dishes, deep down inside him the sniper hoped that Sanji did not succeed in disowning his love for the captain. After seeing the love in his eyes Usopp was sure that the cook would not succeed in his plans of giving up, _and I know you're struggling right now....why don't you just give it a second try........_ The sniper furrowed his brows in thoughts, Sanji's case took a difficult turn all of a sudden after his talk with the captain, and he could tell that it was the reason behind Luffy's sudden hostility towards the cook. He wasn't blind to the cold stare he would give Sanji whenever the three were together, the short responses and how he rejected any form of physical interaction. If it wasn't for the love part, he would have compared his situation with Zoro to that of Luffy's with Sanji, both of them seemed to struggle with the latter, not having a clue on what they want, forced to make drastic decisions that only ended up disrupting their relationships. Usopp sighed, not wanting to think about his case anymore, what he did was wrong and he knew it, but it was for the best, _besides....its not that I'm ending everything, I just don't want to talk to you if that's the only way to make things easy for the both of us...._ He averted his attention back to the captain, meeting his concerned stare that was watching his expression change secretly, "Hm ? What's wrong ?" The sniper voiced on noting the knitted brows on Luffy's face, his lips pursed as he crossed his hand, leaning closer to Usopp. "Why are you looking at him like that ?" Luffy whispered, not wanting the cook to hear, unable to hide his dislike on the sniper's subconscious staring, Usopp nervously chuckled as he rubbed his nape, making the captain raise a brow. "It's not like that....I just got thirsty and I was checking if Sanji was done...I'll just go get a bottle of water right now okay ?" He pet the sulking captain's head before walking away, feeling his childish glare on his back as he neared the cook. Usopp lowered his head to playfully peep at Sanji's face, smiling at his startled expression, "You're lost~....you didn't even hear me walk towards you, are you okay ?" he watched the cook's surprise expression turn soft, a smile forming as he pulled back from the sink, drying his hands before flicking a finger on the sniper's forehead. "You almost gave me a heart attack....I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff...." Sanji voiced, playing with his cigar as he watched the sniper knit his brows, making him chuckle. "C'mon now....it didn't hurt that much" The cook smiled brighter while petting Usopp's head, making the glare in his eyes melt as he drew his hand back to his lips, holding the cigarette in place. "Of course it didn't....." the sniper grumbled while rubbing his throbbing forehead, accepting the confusing affection from the cook, _well at least you seem to be okay...violent but okay......_ He hummed at the thought, eased to see the cook handling his plans with patience, even though he was hoping that it failed. "I'm fine, I thought I told you not to worry....don't make me say it one more time......" The sniper retread while shielding his forehead, understanding the not so friendly warning, the cook might kick him this round since its the tenth time this week he asked the same question. "Alright Alright !!! You're fine so I'll stop asking " He voiced in a shaky tone, smiling to ease the the threatening form, Sanji hummed, dragging on his cigar before cooling down. He drew his eyes towards Luffy, his back facing the two as he played with the Robot, his presence almost unfelt as he remained silent. "Luffy, are you still hungry...?" The captain didn't move on the cook's question, his head still lowered while facing the opposite side, "No....I'm full now, thanks...." he murmured, clearly upset about something that the other two couldn't grasp. Usopp stared at the blonde who was equally confused, shrugging at his questioning expression, "Then I'll be going....take care of him" Sanji whispered the last part to the sniper, eyeing the captain's form one last time before leaving the kitchen. Usopp waited for the cook to leave before walking to wards the captain, checking to see if he was upset like he feared, his eyes met a pair of dazed ones, his lips still puckered as he stared at mini Franky moving on his palm. _You don't look upset....are you thinking....?_ He ran a hand through Luffy's hair, his fingers brushing the raven locks just the way he liked it, drawing him back to the present. "What's wrong...? What are you thinking about ?" He gently tugged on the soft locks, earning a soft hum from the captain as he raised his head to face the sniper, the glow in his eyes dulled as he furrowed his brows. Usopp dragged his hand lower, feeling Luffy's nape as his thumb brushed the soft skin, feeding the captain's hunger for touch, his touch to be specific since Luffy seemed to want more than usual. _Now that I think about it...you've been touchy lately....not that I'm used to it....._ He drew his hand up to Luffy's cheek, watching him lean on it as he got drunk from the light affection, his lids heavy while staring at the sniper's face, a weary smile on his face to show how satisfied he was from the touch. "Is this what you want...? You could have said so you know...." The sniper smirked, feeling Luffy's hand slowly snake around his waist before pulling him closer, hearing him sigh as he placed his head on his chest. "Maybe....." The captain murmured against his chest, his face buried so that the sniper couldn't see the effects of his touch, and how it drained the once sulking form, leaving him in a mellow state as his heart warmed

Usopp raised a brow, confused at how indirect the captain was acting when it was clear that he was craving for some affection, _are you trying to act tough or what....?_ He pet the raven head below him, making him reveal his slightly flushed face, his alluring eyes taking a darker shade on meeting the sniper's. "Were you two flirting behind my back ?" _Excuse me....?!!_ The sniper pursed his lips at the ridiculous accusation, not even giving a moment of silence to have the benefit of doubt as he smacked Luffy's head, stopping an uncomfortable smirk that threatened to form on his smug face. "Don't say such stuffs idiot !!" He grumbled while pushing the whining captain away from his chest, ignoring the pout on his face as he walked towards the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. "You were too !!! You even let him touch you...do you like Sanji now ?!!" Usopp chocked on the cold drink, stunned by the awkward thinking, he glared at the captain as he coughed. Was it bad, that he was upset on Luffy's assumption, how could he think like that when he was literally routing for him and Sanji since they seemed like an odd couple. But then he doesn't know, "Wow Usopp !! So you prefer Sanji to Zo- ARGH !!" Usopp struck the captain directly at the bridge of his nose, using the plastic bottle cap as a brutal weapon with his amazing sniper skills, cutting off Luffy's suspicion that was equally absurd like the last one. "Can you stop being stupid ??!! God....you're giving me a headache !!", he chocked down the rest of the cooling water while massaging his temple, not checking to see if Luffy was injured, giving him sympathy would only encourage his weird thoughts and that was the last thing the sniper needed, for the captain to think that he was having feelings for Sanji, the same person who was hopelessly in love with Luffy. He was already having other problems, just one that tend to multiply no matter how hard he tried to avoid it, like this new fear that he had to deal with, the sniper felt a chill run down his spine as he stared at his wrist, clenching the bottle in his hand. "....Does it still hurt ?" He raised his eyes to the soft murmur, the captain staring at him with teary eyes, rubbing his nose bridge that had a red mark from the impact of the bottle cap, "Your hand...you were hurt back then right ? Is it still painful". Luffy voiced, his lips quivering, wanting to fake a cry so that the sniper could comfort him like he always does, but he got concerned on noting how the sniper stared at his wrist. Usopp smiled at the pitiful sight, placing the empty bottle at the trash can before nearing the sniffing form, "No, it doesn't hurt...what about you ? Did that light bottle cap hit you that hard ? Making you cry like the little baby you are~" Usopp teased while poking the sore mark, making the tears that flooded Luffy's eyes flow in a dramatic way, an act that he knew the captain would pull, "You really do hate me !!" Luffy grumbled while placing one of the sniper's hand on his face, earning a chuckle from the sniper who cupped his face, "You think a lot of weird stuff you know ? I'm scare of the things that go through your empty head sometimes..." The captain murmured incoherently, obviously complaining about Usopp's honesty as he stared at the wrist close to his face, eyeing it keenly as if searching for something. "They're gone....so stop looking at it like they're still there...." he leaned closer to the Usopp's wrist, making the sniper feel his hot breath fan down his skin, Luffy planted a gentle kiss on the sensitive wrist before brushing his soft lips along the sniper's palm. Usopp twitched at the tender contact of Luffy's lips, confused on what to do next as he allowed the captain to litter more kisses on his palm, his heart fluttering at each one as Luffy slowed his pace, concentrating more at the center that seemed more sensitive. The sniper furrowed his brows once Luffy was done with his palm, raising his eyes that had the same dark shade as before, intimidating as he pulled on the sniper so that he could stare closer at the pink shade that coloured his cheeks, flustered at the confident captain's work that left him a little dazed. "What was that for...." Usopp voiced in a hardened tone, trying to relax his breathing as his body started reacting to the captain's little kisses, making it hard to concentrate at anything. Luffy giggled at his flushed state, adoring the redness of his face as he smiled innocently at the sniper, "Now every time you look at it, I'll be the one in your mind !!!" Usopp stared at the bright face infront of him, placing his hand on his face as he nuzzled closer on his skin, the Luffy that he was eyeing completely different from the one that repeatedly kissed his wrist. He narrowed his eyes at the thought, unsettled at how fast the captain changed from a cocky idiot to a pure angel in a matter of seconds, "You need to practice restrain...its good for you" The sniper murmured while watching Luffy rub his cheek on his hand, not paying attention to what he said, "If you plan on drinking everyday then why don't you take a whole damn crate instead you stupid swordsman !!!"

The two stilled at the cook's sudden rant, his voice echoing around the deck as he approached the kitchen, "How I handle my drinking is none of your business just leave the damn fridge open you shitty cook !!!" Zoro's voice followed with the same irritation in his tone as the two walked in raging footsteps, the cook ahead as he was the first one to appear, "How many times do I have to tell you if I do that Luffy will eat everything then we'll end up starving you moss...." Sanji froze on spotting the two who stared back equally startled at his presence, the sniper confused on what to say as the position he was in wasn't a great one since Luffy still had his lips on Usopp's palming, staring at the cook right into his eyes without any sign of discomfort cause to him what he was doing wasn't wrong. "Oi why are you standing on my way...." The sniper furrowed his brows on spotting the swordsman form at the door, his green hair standing out since he was taller than Sanji, "Can you move alre-" The cook slammed the heavy bunch of keys on Zoro's chest as he turned back, not able to stare at the captain with his sniper any longer as he took a drag on his cigarettes, "Do it yourself....just bring the keys back to me when you're done..." The swordsman narrowed his eyes, annoyed at how he had to drag the cook for the keys when he could have just did what he was doing right now, Zoro grumbled while grabbing the keys before they fell off as the cook left the room, casually walking towards the fridge without acknowledging the other two presence in the kitchen. Usopp didn't want to stare at the swordsman, choosing to raffle the naive captain's hair so as to distract the sudden discomfort that started chocking him, Luffy giggled at the tickling sensation, a little too loud as it caught Zoro's attention, making him turn towards the not so silent duo. The sniper could feel the swordsman's eye on him, painfully familiar as he gulped to ease his dry throat, trying to stay calm for the sake of the captain infront of him. "Hey Luffy ? Why don't we go back to the cabin for a little bit....I'm kinda tired" He smiled to block the inner panic he was experiencing, staying in the same room with Luffy and Zoro was a disaster waiting to happen, especially with the captain's weird tendency of voicing out his random thoughts, Luffy smiled at the suggestion, nodding as he climbed off the counter hurriedly, making the sniper give a silent thanks to fate for the first time. "Oh !!! I almost forgot about the mini Franky !!! Zoro, can you pass me that mini robot" Usopp mentally cursed, the two were literally at the door, so close on leaving the tensed up atmosphere but Luffy with his short memory had to ruin everything, _forget about it forget about it forget about it......._ 'I can't leave without it, Franky would be disappointed if I just leave it alone !!" Luffy whined on looking at the stern expression on the sniper's face, gleaming his eyes while his lips puckered, trying to weaken the sniper. _Curse your manipulative cuteness....._ Usopp clenched his jaw while giving in, accepting to turn back and pick the so cherished bot that was just lying on the counter, almost grabbing on to it but the swordsman beat him to it, the quick view of his hand making the sniper halt in his tracks. "He asked _me_ to pass it....but if you want, you can take it...right from my hand" The sniper stared at the tall form on the other side of the counter, clutching his fists as he tried to stop himself from falling into fear, his eyes impulsively scanning the swordsman's face, a hopeless attempt since there was nothing to be read. "I don't want to..." The sniper voiced while eyeing the mini robot on Zoro's hand, no clue on what he was trying to do, and why he was suddenly interacting with him after a week of hostility. He averted his eyes back to the blank face, those green eyes staring deep into his soul with no intentions, "Alright, Luffy...catch" the swordsman threw the mini bot towards the captain, an easy throw that even Luffy wouldn't miss. "Let me borrow your sniper for a while...." Usopp watched the bot land safely into the captain's hands before snapping back to Zoro after realizing what he just said, his brows knitting at the calm stance approaching, towering infront of him, whether intentionally or not, chose to leave little space between them. "Mmmmmm...." The captain hummed in thought, tapping his chin as he made his way towards the sniper, "Okay !!! But don't make Usopp take too long" he planted a small kiss on the sniper's cheek, leaving him puzzled as he walked away, oblivious to the awkward situation he left Usopp in. "It won't take that long....I'm sure of it...." The swordsman voiced in a low tone, his eyes never leaving the sniper's face as he watched how Luffy's innocent kiss made his expression change, Usopp averted his attention back to the swordsman. "Why do you suddenly want to talk to me.....?"

Usopp voiced in a cold tone, staring at those stubborn green eyes as he touched his kissed cheek, a sparking sensation that slowly made his facials flushed, he stared at the tall form anyways, more interested in knowing what topic he wants to stay mad about this time, or what accusation he wants to bring up. _Since thats the only thing that makes you talk to me...._ He watched the swordsman clench his jaw while crossing his arms, making the room tense with the little shifts his body kept doing, "Why didn't you want to take that toy from my hands.....? Do you think that I'll cut you if you do stuff like that ? I thought you weren't scared of me.....?" The sniper felt his lips twitch at the daunting response, making him recall how free he used to be around Zoro, not afraid of crossing his lines and personal space since he could get away with everything back then, but the Zoro he was facing right now was different, and he was starting to irritate the sniper. Usopp knitted his brows, his eyes taking a harsher shade as he gathered enough courage to entertain the swordsman with his baseless accusations, of course he was afraid of him after feeling his raw strength, let alone the glare that he was getting used to, who wouldn't be after going through that traumatic experience, but coming out clean would only damage the sniper's pride at this point, he'd rather be stubborn than let the swordsman get into his mind. "I didn't want to...and I'm not afraid of you, you already know that...so why bother asking..." The sniper muttered, unable to control the irritation that burned his tongue, silently wishing for their conversation to pic a faster pace. "Really.....? Then...." Zoro shifted his stance, taking a step closer as he narrowed his brows, watching the stern stare on the sniper turn into a frown, a flame in his eyes that didn't stop the swordsman from closing in, making Usopp pull back on each risky step he took. "why are you backing away like that...?" The sniper paused on realizing how his body listened to the fear inside of him, a little late as he felt his back hit the wall, he cursed at the wooden wall while leaning on it, creating a comfortable space between them since Zoro also paused on his steps, satisfied with his proven point. "Tch Thats because I don't know what you're planning....who knows, you might cut my throat like you always threaten to !!! And I don't plan on dying that way...." The sniper nervously chuckled, relieved that the swordsman didn't take a step closer this time, but that did nothing to help his case as his response had a negative approach on Zoro. "Thats how low you think of me....? Killing a fellow crew mate...why the hell would I do that ?" Usopp pressed his back on the wall as the swordsman took a step closer as he growled, offended by his random confession, he knew Zoro wouldn't be capable of committing such a pathetic act, it wasn't in his nature but the sniper only said that cause he knew it would make him upset and he would end up leaving, there was nothing left for them to talk about. _Just being in the same room with you is so uncomfortable...._ "I don't know Zoro, I should be asking you that question !! I mean you almost broke my arms last week so why wouldn't you kill me ?" Usopp forced a sarcastic smile, his throat dried up from his fast breathing, trying to ease the fast beating of his heart, there was no lie in what he stated, back then he felt like it was better off being killed by Zoro rather than suffering the result of false accusation, forcing him to cut all the connections they had. "Is that it ??! Thats what makes you think I wouldn't hesitate on killing you no matter how many times I told you I can't ?!!! Are you being serious right now ? That was your fault I told you to let go" Zoro hissed, his eyes turning lively as his stoic mask shattered, unable to understand what the sniper was insinuating on, Usopp saw through his sudden change, he saw how those green eyes concentrated the moment he voiced his response, almost luring out the reasonable swordsman he favored, but he chose not to fall into the tempting glow in Zoro's eyes, ignoring the urge to drop his tough act since he saw a dim light in the swordsman. "Of course it is....everythings always my fault, even when I'm innocent its still my fault !!! But thats fine cause I'll take the blame without complaining...that way you can stop saying that I'm hurting you when all I want is to stay away from you Zoro !!! Why can't you see that ? I don't want to be here with you cause I feel like if I breath it may affect you somehow !! Maybe even looking at you is annoying right ?!! Since you always got something to be mad about how about you let me leave already !! Why are you coming back when we agreed on ending everything....What do you really want ??!!!" The sniper bit his lower lip to stop them from shaking, tired of the frustration that weighed his spirit for the past week, he wanted the swordsman to know what kept going through his head, that he wasn't just ignoring him because of what he did, but he was doing it for his own good, since Usopp still had no clue on what he did wrong, he chose to be reserved towards him, a better option than trying to know what he did wrong. He watched the swordsman furrow his brows, his jaw still clenched but the expression on his face had changed, he was silently contemplating with his eyes staring at nothing, his awkward quietness startling the sniper who stopped acting cold hearted on realizing, that Zoro was actually listening with his heart this time, showing his vulnerability that easily warmed Usopp's heart. _How long has it been....I've missed seeing you like this...._ He crossed his arms to stop himself from reaching out for Zoro's face, to stare at those now gentle eyes that were silently debating something, "You're right...." The swordsman voiced, sighing as he rubbed his nape, thinking of a better way to voice out what was going through his mind. He drew his eyes back to the sniper, ignoring the soft stare he was now receiving, "But to be honest....I really don't know what I want right now....I'm sorry" he smiled while retreating, lessening the tension that thickened the air between them. "I'm sorry that I want what you have with Luffy, that I want more than that...sorry for putting you through such hardship on figuring what you did wrong, I'm sorry for hurting you and making you feel bad....I don't want to end what we have...friendship or less...and I'm sorry about that too, its my fault that I can't voice my wants in a way that you understand..." Usopp blinked at the confusing disclosure, his lips parting but no words came out, unable to grasp what was happening, and why the gentle expression had an aggressive voice, insisting on being apologetic even on points where he wasn't to be blamed. "Calm down Zoro...I can't get what you're saying..." He neared the tall form but the swordsman insisted on backing away, disapproving the sniper's movement with the shake of his head, "Do you want me to apologize for that too...?" _Huh...?_ Usopp froze in his steps, slightly tilting his head as the swordsman's words sunk in, his intentions on keeping their complicated relationship, and how he was now taking the blame without complaining, it was all coming together and his head couldn't compete with the different meanings of Zoro's apologies, hurting his already exposed heart. "I can't force you into anything Usopp...sorry if I did, I just want to keep the little that we have, thats more than enough....but I still want more, and I know you can't understand...maybe one day you will....but for now, I'll respect everything you choose to do...you don't want us to be friends, so I'll leave just like you wanted...."

The sniper watched Zoro walk away, unable to stop him as his body refused to listen, accustomed to his current ways of avoiding the swordsman, he stared at the opened door, tightening his grip on his clutched arms, refusing to let the familiar guilt corrupt his thoughts. There was no reason to feel guilty, Zoro was his crew mate and eventually a day will arrive when they'll get the chance to talk things over in a more lucid way, not in a way that's meant for the last day on earth, as if the world were to crumble to dust the following day. However the world did crumble, in the strawhats eyes that is, what followed the following day was a disheartening fate that none of them saw coming. Facing one of the famous marine admirals and having to deal with pacifistas and the real Kuma was too much to bear, "Hey....hello...excuse me...helloooooo" Usopp blinked at the strange voice, bringing him back to the present as his eyes concentrated on the yellow sun. "Finally !! I thought you were dead but then I saw the tears in your eyes...were you staring at the sun for too long ? You'll damage your eyesight if you continue like that" The sniper slowly raised his stance, crossing his legs as he felt the hot tears land on the light fabric of his shorts, he brought a hand into view, watching how his warm tears form little puddles on his palm, "I'm not crying......" He murmured subconsciously, the hand that held his tears was the one that stretched out for Zoro, and the one that Luffy kissed, the realization adding to his pain as more tears flowed. "Really ? Then I'm glad !! You had me worried, looking at the sky as if waiting for someone " Usopp raised his tear filled eyes to the voice, not even fazed at what he was seeing, a beetle like being sitting next to him, he was more concerned about the rest of the crew and where they might be, "Where am I....?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated but I physically can not stand Kizaru 😀😀 he makes me so upset...the whole marines at this point, apart from Garp and Coby😌😌  
> Also for the next five chapters it'll only be Zossop and SanLu stuff  
>  Sorry for not including Caime I love her


	22. Inception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed since the entire strawhat crew got obliterated from the surface of the earth, but that's what the world government want everyone to believe. In reality each member was spending every minute of their time to grow stronger for their captain, after hearing the loss of his brother, Portgas D Ace, and the news of their captain being alive, the entire crew swore to sharpen their skills in order to fulfil their promise to Luffy. Even if it means to push aside the sentimental crisis he was feeling, Sanji turned a deaf ear to his silent suffering, choosing to play numb to the pain in his shattered heart as he worked day and night on his skills, earning a concern look from his mentor who already knew half of his problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me : I should go back to early updating.....  
> My 5th attempt to watch DBZ : Hey lol
> 
> If you're ever having a bad day and you need something to lift your spirit....  
> https://youtu.be/bjC2RL7gF5k trust me you won't regret it 😌😌

Sanji withdrew back his foot from the now burning tree, previously in its perfect spot with blooming flowers if it wasn't for the cooks sudden outburst, he needed that, something to make the inner frustration that has been building up ever since he read the newspaper on Luffy's message disappear. He was annoyed at everything, how weak he was back at Sabaody Archipelago, the haunting scream of Luffy calling his scream, and that he had to wait for two years just to see the captain's face. Sanji was already drowning in painful guilt as he could not provide any sort of comfort for Luffy after learning about Ace's death, them being apart at the moment made his heart worsen, trying to imagine how the captain was handling everything just made his whole stance ache, wanting to hold his ever smiling face, feel him one more time so as to assure his never quiet longing. The cook clenched his jaw, biting the end of his cigar as he watched the raptured trunk slowly get engulfed by the now fierce flames, feeding off the wood as it quickly turned to ash. He sighed while walking away from the burning half tree, feeling a little relaxed as he slumped down on the pink floral ground, leaning back on another tree, their bright bloom offering a weird comfort as Sanji got distracted by the ever pink color that gave life to the Momoiro Island he was on. Its already been a year, a year of excruciating wait and never ending mental exhaustion, worrying about Luffy each morning he woke up, and he was aware that it did nothing but distract him from his everyday training, but there was no way he could stop thinking about the captain, no matter how many trees he kicked, or how long he increased his training with Ivankov. _Why can't it all end already....._ He raised his eyes to stare at the clouds, already used to how everything on the island had the same color, he narrowed his eyes as soft petals settled on his face, brushing past his skin as they left a familiar sensation. The little strokes similar to how the cook remembered Luffy's touch, he only did it once but managed to leave the cook aching for more, feeding off a hunger that Sanji himself had no idea existed, leaving him helpless as he delivered an abrupt kiss, worsening his already startled state. He furrowed his brows in thought, that one innocent kiss changed everything, made his whole life take a difficult turn as he developed an attraction towards the captain, proving his suspicion that he was indeed in love with the captain. It was hurting, recalling the mellow feeling when he was currently on the verge of having another mental crisis, he wanted the wait to end, after all, he has already awakened his haki and his physical strength has increased, he saw no need to wait for more months that took ages to pass. "Oh ! So you're here !! Have you cooled down already ?" The cook felt his brows twitch at the irritating voice, a sharp pain in his head as he imagined Ivankov's form standing infront of him since the voice was clear, he lowered his head as his eyes met the one thing he did not want to see at the moment. "Don't glare at me like that !! I told you before that you need to get strawhat boy off your mind if you want to surpass your challenger !!! If you keep thinking about him like that I have no choice but to stop your training until you get your thoughts back together !!" Sanji took a deep drag on his cigarette as he got up, his eyes still on the now female Ivankov standing ahead of him, different from the one he was fighting a few minutes ago. "Honestly !! Young people with their love issues.....is it that hard to not think about him ?" The cook furrowed his brows, regretting why he had opened up about his issue with the captain, the only help he received was a listening ear, and constant talks that only left him more depressed since he kept recalling all the small beautiful moments he had with Luffy. _I didn't even ask for your help....you literally forced me to talk...._ "I could if only you'd stoP TALKING ABOUT HIM!!!" Sanji gritted his teeth, this isn't the first time the two were having such a conversation, he started noting a pattern that repeatedly occurred whenever they had little talks between his trainings, Ivankov would bring up the captain's name at the most inappropriate time, making the cook loose concentration in whatever he was trying to do, he could tell from how Ivankov kept on insisting that they should talk more about Luffy for some reason. "Oh no no no blondie !!! Don't put the blame on me when you're the one with an unhealthy obsession over the poor strawhat boy....Hmp !! Taking out your frustration on me, that's not very manly of you young man...." Ivankov crossed his arms as he eyed the cook, watching him grumble something incoherent before turning back, in all honesty he couldn't blame Sanji, if he was really in love with Luffy like he so claimed he had every right to worry, especially now after receiving the news of him being alive following what occurred a Marine Ford. _You must be worried sick....if so, what changed your mind....? What made you choose to stay for two more years....?_ He narrowed his eye at the blonde, watching him kick a stray rock as he knitted his brows, still angry even after knocking down a whole tree, a sign of great progress in his strength. _Kids these days...._ "Whatever...lets just finish todays training already" The cook voiced while rubbing his nape, his back still on Ivankov as he started to walk away, disrupting the later from his thoughts. It was only mid day and Sanji was more than tired, both mentally and physically, that's the price he has to pay after overworking himself for the past week, an attempt to distract his thoughts so that he could focus on his training, but it only hit him ten times worse as he could not go an hour without randomly thinking about the captain's condition. "Ah yes, sorry about using our brake as excuse to concentrate on my private issues...I got carried away talking to your father-in-law !!" Sanji halted in his dragging steps, turning back to face Ivankov with a raised brow, _father-in-law....?_ "What nonsense are you talking about this time.....?" He tucked his hands in his pocket while eyeing Ivan's strange form, appreciating the great distance between them since he still wasn't able to grasp how his body works, even if a whole year has passed, he couldn't help but get uncomfortable by the Horu Horu devil fruit capabilities. "That is not the issue right now...I've been told by my associates that you've been working your butt off for the past week candy boy, you know...there is something called a "break"...maybe you should try it ? It might help your short attention span~"

 _Short attention span....? The only person suffering from that is Lu-_ The cook smacked his forehead, trying to stop the trail of thought that would only leave him depressed, it hasn't been an hour since the last time he thought about the captain. _Damnit keep it together just this once_ !!..... "I _have_ taken breaks....I just want to get this over with" He voiced while massaging his temples, not denying the fact that he indeed has been overworking himself lately, an attempt to blind his impatience that was slowly killing him, but it only worsen his state, and Ivankov could see right through him. Since the day he noted the cook's moves lagging drastically on their first month of training, he knew there was something bothering him, distracting his concentration and blocking his mind, apart from his "normal" pervert episodes, there was something else in his thoughts, and according to his direct inkling, it was actually _someone_. What surprised Ivan the most was that the cook's choice was actual a person of the same gender, and it was none other than the son of Dragon, how small the world turned into his eyes when he realized that Luffy was the reason to why Sanji couldn't concentrate and would always have random anger outburst due to his never ending worry on the captain's condition. He saw the undying flame in those ocean eyes whenever the name "Luffy" was mention, he could tell that the cook had hopelessly fallen in love and failed to show it, how hard he tried to keep it a secret no matter how many times Ivankov insisted on bringing the issue out. That's why he offered a listening ear, he saw how Sanji was silently struggling, keeping himself at bay even though he was on the verge of breaking, after listening to his narration about his experience after discovering his love, sympathy was the only emotion Ivan could show, as he realized that the cook wasn't actually rejected as he assumed, it was more of a miscommunication case. Sanji did make a mistake yes, but it wasn't all his fault since this was probably his first time feeling this kind of love, or maybe it was his first time falling for someone so close yet so far away, one that you could touch physically but could not connect to in an emotional way, he was scared of losing the captain even though he wasn't sure of the feelings himself, maybe that's why he was so rush, the fear that maybe there was someone else who had already grasped the strange attraction and was eyeing the captain the way the cook was, and would make a move before he would. Those were the few possibilities that kept popping in Ivankov's head whenever he thought of the two, since he wasn't even sure if Sanji was really in love with Luffy, or was it a normal case of fast dying attraction, just an uproar of his hormones. "Candy boy....are you sure about what your heart is saying, are you really in love with strawhat boy ?" The cook stilled at the question, his eyes taking a stronger shade under the pink glowing light, the answer was clear in his eyes, no hesitation as he relaxed his stance. "With my very soul....I love him with all my existence, I won't deny that I did have my doubts at first....but then I realized...that never had I ever felt such strong emotions towards someone, even seeing him with a close friend was hurting, I was stupid I know...but just the thought of loosing Luffy...it's something I don't want to imagine happening...I want him to be happy, see him smile again even if it means that I have to hide in the shadows of friendship....yeah, I do love him...." Sanji voiced, clutching both fists in his pockets as he tried to numb the pain in his heart, recalling his decision of trying to kill the fierce love he had for his captain, it grew more ferocious from the moment it was planted deep in his soul by the naive captain, all it took was a kiss that Luffy meant to give as a compliment, an act he did only once and it left the cook in deep contemplation. How that innocent afternoon made his whole life change was still a mystery to the cook as he trailed his thoughts back in time where everything changed, he was doing his normal routine of preparing a meal for the crew, now that they had a new member who joined, Sanji felt like he needed to improve his cooking in order to satisfy all the members, make sure they never go hungry on his watch. _Apart from that moss head....._ He grimaced while stirring the boiling soup, detesting how Zoro managed to end up in his thinking, "I would care less if he starves...." He muttered behind his gritted teeth, closing the lid before leaning back on the wooden counter. Finally taking a break after helping Chopper take care of Luffy's wounds that he got from a fight he got in at Mock Town, Luffy to be specific since the cook refused to help with the swordsman, but lucky for Zoro the sniper was quick to offer any extra assistance. He didn't even hesitate on helping out, a good nature the cook hadn't seen for a while, even though Zoro kept on insisting that his wounds weren't that serious, Usopp didn't waver and sucked up all the reserve expression the swordsman would give. Maybe it was because they were used to each other, but the weird relationship between Zoro and the sniper was questionable, "Hmp ! His relationship with everyone is questionable....." He muttered while eyeing the wooden ceiling, dragging on his cigar before exhaling the smoke, he watched the trail of grey smoke twist along the windy air as his mind willingly got lost in its slow motion, deaf to the soft turning of the door knob infront of him, the captain's form appearing behind the now opened door. "Sanjiiiiii....." The whiney voice drew the cook back to present, he lowered his eyes to the pouting form infront of him, his hands clutching his tummy as he slowly approached Sanji. "Don't tell me you're hungry when you just ate ten minutes ago !!!" The cook grumbled while eyeing the sulking face, he knew the captain would stop by sooner or later, that's why he was preparing another set of lunch just incase Luffy's quick metabolism awakened, even though he had another back up meal in the fridge, but if he exposes his usual routine the captain would form a habit of asking for a second lunch everyday. _Honestly what the hell is wrong with your body.....?_ "But I am....please feed me Sanji" Luffy groaned while placing his hands around the cook's waist, burying his head on the scented chest as he continued with his childish act.

Sanji stilled at the physical contact, his eyes staring at the raven hair on his chest as he felt the grip on his waist tighten, a soft grip that left him confused on what to do next, this wasn't the first time the captain would act this way. Usually Luffy would change into this whiny loud child whenever he was hungry and he would literally stick on the cook, not moving from his waist until Sanji agreed on feeding him, the cook clenched his jaw, still not used to this side of Luffy even after staying on the same ship with him for several weeks. How was he supposed to grasp this sudden change when he wasn't even used to such touch, even after feeding him Luffy would still hold on to the cook's waist until he felt the need to no longer do it. And it left the cook unsettled but in a way he wasn't sure if it was bad or good, he couldn't remember the last time he was embraced by someone like that, be it doing it for food or not, a day would never pass without the captain cuddling the cook's waist, or even leg. What's worse was that Sanji was actually starting to reconsider the act as Luffy's normal behavior, since he tends to do it a lot with the sniper whenever he needed something from him, but what really put him off was how his day would feel incomplete if the captain failed to do his "normal" routine, even if it was just him whining and no physical contact, Sanji would feel unsatisfied with all his daily work if he didn't see Luffy act the way he was acting right now. "Let go Luffy, I can't keep feeding you like some starved animal...." The cook voiced, placing his hands on the captain's shoulder as he tried to push him off his chest, Luffy shook his head while tightening his grip, not obliging to Sanji's request as he nuzzled deeper, silently weakening the cook who got drained from the gentle rubs, the soft whines and how effective the captain's touch was to his body. "Luffy...I'm serious this time, you need to let go rig-" Sanji's voice got cut off from his throat when the captain slowly raised his head to reveal his gleaming eyes, his lips puckered as he stared at the face above him, there it was, the one expression that left the cook feeble, incapable of thinking as his mind crashed on watching those eyes below him turn brighter by each second that passes. _Tch stop it stop it stop it stop it....._ "Please~ I'm hungry, you said you'll never let me starve~" The cook knitted his brows at the manipulative taunt, having a difficult time trying to tell if the captain was well aware of what he was doing, or was he actually starving that he couldn't control his choice of words. _A-are you trying to flirt...?_ Luffy waited patiently for a response, resting his chin on the cook's upper torso, both of them knew that this was their usual final stage, there was no way Sanji could fight the power of his pouty expression. The cook himself accepted the fact that he couldn't bring himself to say no to the puppy dog eyes below him, he either chose to be harsh and tell him to wait or feed him right then, he had no choice but to give in since he was new to this kind of behavior. "ALRIGHT !! Stop acting cute already I'll feed you...just let go..." Sanji mentally cursed as he watched the captain's pout turn into a bright smile, freeing his waist as he settled at the dinning table, _since when did you become my weakness...._ the cook massaged his temple in thought, annoyed at how he gave up so fast this time without actually putting up a struggle. _But how the hell am I supposed to fight that....???_ _I don't even know what that is..._ He sighed as he neared the fridge, dumping his cigarette at his ash tray on the way, he already had something for Luffy just incase he failed to win whatever battle they usually had, and of course he was sure he'd loose, just like always. "Here, eat and leave already....you're getting on my nerves" The cook placed the the full plate next to Luffy who was eagerly waiting with his mouth all watery, not wasting a single second as he ravenously ate the moment the plate touched the table. Sanji dropped on the soft cushion right across the table, secretly watching the captain as he finished half of his plate, not surprised by his speed since he was starting to get used to it, it was somewhat relaxing to watch him eat, seeing his delightful expression while enjoying the meal Sanji prepared, was this the reason to why the cook willingly gave in ? Accepting to feed the captain in order to watch his happy expressions in return, or was it what he secretly feared, that Luffy was starting to become one of his weakness, something he couldn't fight back since he knew nothing about him. _Then again....if I take time to know you better, will I have the strength to say no....._ He leaned back on the sofa, resting his head on the cushion fabric as he went back on staring at the ceiling, it wasn't a bad idea to get to learn more about the captain, he was more of an open book who looked pure, annoying at the same time but also relaxing to be with, "I'm done !!!" The cook hummed to the sweet tone, a lively voice that was satisfying to hear, it was more of a "I like your cooking" to Snanji as Luffy rarely says such compliments, its always a dull "thanks", even though it was more than enough, the cook wanted to hear more compliments, specifically from the captain since everything he does seemed to have an effect on Sanji. "Go wash your hands...and face" Sanji muttered while still staring at the ceiling, he knew Luffy was a messy eater and it wouldn't take a genius to guess how he looked after eating, he heard the captain softly grumbled as he walked away, smiling at the sound of Luffy's soft stomping. "You're so childish......" The cook chuckled, closing his eyes as a strange sensation filled his heart, mellow to the touch of his nerves as he felt his whole body lighten, maybe it was the fact that he was finally having some lone time, but the cook was sure that he had never experienced such a feeling. "You're the childish one" Luffy grumbled back, his voice clear as it mixed with the sound of water splashing on his arms, Sanji listened to his footsteps slowly make their way back towards him, still not wanting to look at the captain as the foreign feeling started to corrupt his thoughts, making him concentrate on the past smiles Luffy would offer to him as a sign of gratitude.

"Are you sleeping....?" The cook shook his head, crossing his arms as the smile on his face widen, _what is this...._ there was something odd about the sudden change in his mood, something made him happy even though he was annoyed a few moments ago, _is it you...?_ "Ummmm...okay, just wanted to say thanks for the meal !!" Sanji palmed his face, trying to stop the warm feeling from spreading, he eyed the curios form through his fingers, spotting the raised brow on the soft facials. "You say that all the time..." The cook voiced, raising his stance as he caught the captain's stare, the innocence in his eyes still glowing, Luffy pursed his lips at the response, a little offended at how the cook regarded his gratitude. "Well...is there something else you want me to say instead ?" He tilted his head as he watched the cook rise to his feet, thinking on what to say as a response, there was really nothing more he could want, seeing someone enjoying his cooking the way Luffy does was more than enough. "No, I'm glad you like it..." He watched the captain furrow his brow, obviously not pleased with Sanji's answer but the cook chose not to pay any attention, assuming it as one of Luffy's childish games, his eyes drifted to the messy raven locks, an urge to brush them in place clogging his thoughts as he took a step closer. _No...what am I thinking...._ The cook shook his head to clear the unnecessary idea, making the captain even more curious, "You can leave now...and don't come back" Sanji watched the captain furrow his brows, his lips parting ready to voice a complain but the cook didn't let him have the chance as he turned back, he almost forgot that he left the cooker on. _That's strange....I never forget stuff like tha-_ The cook's thoughts got interrupted by the gentle tug of his hand, forcing him to halt as he turned back to the light force, his eyes meeting Luffy's that were filled with comforting calmness, a hand stretching out to cup the cook's face as the other gripped on Sanji's wrist, pulling him lower so that Luffy could feel his face. _Huhh....?_ Sanji felt the warm fringes brush softly against his facials as Luffy got dangerously close, a smile on his face as he slowly tilted his head, _hang on...what are you trying to-_ The gentle brush of the captain's lips on his own sparked a reaction inside the cook that he could not define, it felt as if a caged spirit inside him was finally freed, a wild fire that he had no idea existed. Luffy was kissing him, and he was surprisingly good at it, it was slow and felt like eternity, sharing the same breath while his heart picked a faster pace, beating harshly against his chest as his mind tried to grasp what was happening. He had felt it several times, the captain's lips that is, he had felt its soft texture before, every time Luffy would insist on having a taste of what the cook was preparing, his lips would tend to brush against Sanji's fingers, knocking him out of his calm stance. And right now, he was tasting them, feeling their warmth as they gently pressed against his, weakening him from the inside, controlling his mind and body as he leaned closer, a delectable taste coating his tongue as he allowed the sweet sensation to sweep him over. A soft groan escaped his throat when the captain slowly pulled back, smiling all confident as he was proud of his abrupt yet pleasing action, Sanji's eyes dilated against the bright smile as he eyed those soft lips infront of him, his face all flushed as pink shade coloured his cheeks. He wanted more, even if it was just one kiss, there was something inside him screaming for more but he couldn't put the strange urge in words, it overpowered his senses and left him breathless. "Hey...why did you do that Luffy...." The cook voiced in a low tone, narrowing his brows to stop them from shaking as he felt his face heat up, a weird hunger forming at the pit of his stomach, it was burning, everything inside him was burning and the light brushes against his side burn wasn't helping. Luffy giggled as he placed his other hand on Sanji's face, feeding his silent need for touch that the captain could relate to, he brushed his thumbs against the flushed cheeks, adoring the change of colour as his eyes roamed around the cook's face. "Shishishishi....I wanted to say thank you, but in a different way since you didn't look happy when I said it back then like you usually do~" The cook felt his lids grow heavy at the warmth of Luffy's hands, a mist in his mind as he got drunk from the soft touch, unable to process what he was feeling, the experience too foreign to relate with anything that has happened in his nineteen years of living. "....Luffy...thats...thats not a good reason to kiss someone" The cook tried to clench his jaw but his facials were rendered paralyzed under the addictive warmth, melting his heart as it placed another need in his life, the need to be touched, to go through what he's feeling right now everyday or he might end up starved. He stared back at the dark eyes that slowly sucked his lifer force, watching them settle back on his blue ones that burned with undefined need, the captain pulled him closer, almost taunting him with his calm stare as he admired the effects of his touch, worsening the cook's situation as the fire inside him got fueled. "But do you hate it...?" Sanji gently shook his head, not wanting to shake off the soft hands holding his face, he chose to let go of reasoning and let the captain have all the fun he wants, tease him if necessary since he was getting something in return. A treasurable experience that he wanted to keep a secret between them.

"You look so cute right now...is this your first time getting touched like this ? If you want, I could do this everyday...I like how it makes you look, like a baby..? no, a kitten...or a puppy !!!" Luffy hummed, rubbing his nose at the cook's as he couldn't handle the urge to do so, he was soft, no sign of discomfort as the captain's hand ruffled his blonde locks. "But you're always busy in the kitchen...and you keep chasing me away when I want to eat, you're so mean" Luffy pouted, lowering his hands to the cook's ears, earning a soft hum as a burning sensation settled on Sanji's neck, the cook lowered his eyes back to Luffy's lips, wanting to lean closer and have another taste of the appetizing sensation that numbed his brain, but the warm hands kept him in place, feeding off his hunger for touch instead. The captain was right, Sanji has never felt such affection, the warm touches and the silly animal reference, he has never went through this and it was overwhelming, the good kind that he allowed himself to drown in the rich feeling. "That's because you eat so much....we could run out of food you know ?" The cook chuckled at how the puckered lips moved, finally succeeding in voicing a sentence without having to stutter, he drew his eyes back to Luffy's on feeling his hands rub beneath both ears, "But...I get hungry, I can't help it you know, I just want to be fed not starve the whole crew..." the captain casually shrugged. _That's the same thing idiot...._ Luffy drew back his hands to the cook's detest, leaving a stubborn spark burn his neck as he straightened his back, towering the naive captain who clearly wasn't aware of what he had done, _you just kissed me...and you're acting like its nothing...???_ "Hey is something burning ? I can smell it all the way from the de- Ah !! Luffy ?!! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you ? What are you doing here you idiot !!!" The sniper walked in while voicing, smiling at the captain as he ruffled his hair before whacking his head, another pair who had a weird relationship the cook couldn't understand. _Burning...? ah shit...!!_ Sanji sprinted back to the cooker, cursing at how careless he was as he turned off the burner, he opened the lid to check on the food, not much of it got wasted but he was sure that the contents at the bottom were burned. "Ow !!! I just got hungry, why is everyone blaming me for something I can't control" "Stop playing the victim and go back to Chopper already !!! He thinks your missing" the cook listened to the two bicker as he soaked the sticky pot, Usopp scolding Luffy just as usual as the captain whined. The two were obviously used to each other since the both handled the other's odd ways in sync, "Fine I'll leave then...no one wants me here anyways..." Sanji turned at the captain's ridiculous assumption, maybe the sniper was the one who wanted him gone but to the cook, Luffy leaving the kitchen right now was the one thing he didn't want, he caught the captain's childish glare before watching him walk away, visibly unaffected by what he did when the two were alone. _You're joking if you really think that it was okay to do that....._ He narrowed his eyes at the opened door, it was just a simple kiss, an innocent act that meant nothing deeper, there was no wrong in what he did, so Sanji had no reason to be upset, _but why do I feel like I need an explanation....who the hell kisses to show gratitude....?_ "Oi Sanji....are you okay ? You seem a little...flushed, are you feeling unwell ?" The cook turned towards the concerned tone, recalling Luffy's kiss that messed up his head while his body got controlled by his light touches. "I'm fine...its just...I've been in the kitchen for too long" He lied, and immediately regretted it since he was lying to Usopp who could see right through him, _I'm sorry...but I also don't know what's wrong with me right now...Luffy kissed me....how am I supposed to tell you that......?_ He watched the sniper stare at him for a few seconds, obvious to the hesitation that colored his blue eyes, "I'm going to assume that its not that serious...that's why you won't tell me, But I'm here if you need anything, so is Chopper if you really are sick " The sniper smiled, making his way to the door as he left the cook contemplating on everything that occurred, "Yeah...its not that serious..." Sanji murmured to himself, going back to leaning on the counter as he palmed his face. This wasn't the face time that he got kissed by someone, but Luffy's was different, it brought him back to life, levitating his spirits even though it was one simple kiss, his body reacted in a way he never knew it could. _Its not that serious..._ He clenched his jaw, trying to deny the fact that what the captain just did was bound to awaken something else in the incoming future, and it did, in the worst scenario imaginable way. That small act almost made the cook loose both his friendship with Luffy and the sniper, forcing him to give up on his undying love in order to save both, even though Usopp was ready to step aside, he knew it would only worsen the case since Luffy would be more hurt, and that's the last thing he wishes. "So what are your plans with strawhat boy now...what are you gonna do" The cook blinked at the voicing, drawing him back to the present as he raised his eyes, despair dulling them under the bright pink light. "I'll do as I promised, I'll stay away...." Ivankov narrowed her brows, that wasn't the answer she was hoping to hear, it was enough, the sadness in those ocean eyes, how lost in deep thoughts he was and how alerted the cook would become on mentioning his captain's name. _I believe you now...you are in love with strawhat boy...I can see it through your eyes, you made a mistake, but what you're trying to do is worse than torture..._ A year, that was what was left, Sanji only had one more year to stay on the Peach Island, and Ivan was more than prepared to make him stronger as he wished, and maybe change his mind on his finale decision, _I swear I will...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I cry myself to sleep cause I realized I'm the only sane person in my friend group and the rest think Akainu is hot ( no pun intended ) and attractive and I ju- 😭😭😭 *sobs* I can't take anyone seriously these days  
> Life is so hard


	23. Silent fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the first year finally came to past, the young swordsman decides to face the one thing he kept on avoiding, a chance that what he fears the most might happen since he got separated from the sniper, under the wings of Dracule Mihawk, a well-known warlord, Zoro is forced to face this fear and accept any outcome if only he stays true to his inner feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how Mihawk sliced Fijitora's meteorite and left just like that in the Stampede Film...I think about that a lot...

Zoro slumped down from the pile of unconscious gorillas, perfectly landing on his feet while sighing, he went overboard again, challenging more of them than usual since he needed something to keep him preoccupied. But no matter how hard he tried to keep his thoughts in training, there would always be a moment where the sniper would instantly appear in his mind, making it difficult for Zoro to concentrate on anything as he would end up worrying about Usopp, where he might be after being separated, if he was being chased by sketchy people like always, or was he in some kind of trouble. Zoro palmed his face while taking a seat on the hard floor, he's doing it again, allowing his undying concern over the sniper to cloud his mind, making it difficult to think of anything else, even after being warned not to the swordsman still found it hard to control his thoughts, how was he supposed to fight it when all forces were against him, his whole inner soul crying out for any memory of Usopp that would calm his stressed-out self. Whether he succeeded in recalling his moments with the sniper or not, the results would still be the same, Zoro would still be depressed, lacking the tranquility his outer presence so claimed to have. On the inside, the swordsman knew he was hurting, each passing day the pain in his heart seemed to increase, making the wait unbearable since his mind kept urging him to finish it all, take down every last one of those giant monkeys and face Mihawk with everything he had. Frustration is what keeps him going, waking up every morning for the past one year to face the harsh reality that he is nowhere close to reuniting with the rest of the crew, reuniting with the one person that made all his nights sleepless, never leaving his mind and always disrupting his peace whenever he tries meditation, he had no control over his own mind, his ever-fluctuating heart and his shattered spirits. Everything seemed to be in sync against his wishes and Mihawk saw through it, how the swordsman would tend to lose focus during training, how hard he tried to hide his inner struggle to maintain calm even though his whole stance screamed imbalanced. He could almost feel it, the silent cry that Zoro was constantly ignoring, a heart-wrenching emotion that he couldn't turn a deaf ear on, not able to stand how it affected the swordsman who was secretly in pain every minute he felt the feeling overpowering him, leaving him restless and unable to think properly. "What is it that keeps blocking your mind" Zoro stiffened at the question, breathless from his practice that only lasted five minutes before his body gave in, he expected nothing less from the world's greatest swordsman, he eyed his mentor as he rose to his feet, his fresh scar still healing. "Something is pulling you back...a thought ? Making you lose what's in front of you....clouding your concentration, am I wrong ?" Zoro clenched his jaw, the suspicion too direct to brush off, a half-full wine glass in his hand as he leaned on his sword that pierced the hard ground, perfectly relaxed with even breathing, like he did not just battle Zoro almost to death. Mihawk patiently waited for a response, he had no interest in knowing what was wrong with the swordsman to be honest, but after noticing how powerful the effects of this particular "thing", he couldn't help but get a little curious, what was the specific problem that kept lagging Zoro's progress, that dulled the bright opportunity he saw in the young swordsman. "Nothing I can't handle...." Zoro voiced, a lie that struck through his heart, he had no intentions of showing his weakness, exposing the one thing that could lead to his death, why would he openly admit that the pain he was currently drowning in was too much for him, that it rendered him powerless up to the point of giving up, letting it be and allow himself to wallow in exhausting hurt and torture that never ends. "Is his your way of being a man...? Subjecting yourself to whatever it is in your mind....you are too young to do such self-sacrificing acts Roronoa" He watched as the young swordsman straighten his stance, finally catching his breath, his stare burning brighter than before, a light resparked as a result of the abrupt confrontation. "Have I struck a nerve ? There is no need to be defensive towards something that cages you down...why bother hiding what you're struggling with when you are aware that it won't go away until you face it? What is it that prevents you from overcoming it ? Is it some kind of fear ?" Zoro knitted his brows, concerned at how the warlord was accurate on reading him, was he even reading him ? Or was it that his inner struggle became visible as days went by. How was he supposed to respond ? There was no way he could make something up to cover his situation, and Mihawk wasn't someone one could easily lie to, there was something about the warlord that made it certain to the young swordsman that he was a man who could separate a lie from truth, and he wasn't wrong, be it just an inkling, Mihawk knew that fear was the reason to Zoro's sudden doubts, his restless days and the lack of patience in his moves. "There's nothing I'm going to gain from facing it...." The warlord raised a brow at the lifeless response, weariness coating its tone, a sign of prolonged struggle, he eyed the young swordsman through the thin glass, the spark in his eye had suddenly dulled, confirming his assumption that Zoro does have a fear, a great one that has massive effects since one could feel it as long as confrontation is involved. He could also tell that by the response, the young swordsman has been through so much pain, _but trying to blind it will only lead to more devastating results...._

"Have you tried though...you speak as if all the hopes you have are nothing but meaningless persuasions, correct me if I'm wrong...but isn't it well known to better face your problems head-on rather than ignore their existence....?" he took a sip of his wine, allowing a brief silence to engulf them, let his words sink into Zoro, caging him before he can think of any excuse, its wrong and Mihawk was well aware of it, but at the moment forcing the young swordsman to share what keeps distracting him was the only solution both of them had. "I know you are a person of few words...but I won't stand here and lie to you, what you're doing right now is far worse than what you fear, you and me both know....that revealing what's on your mind would lessen the stress you're experiencing am I right ?" Zoro clutched both swords in his arms, his Shusui lying right next to Mihawk's feet after it got knocked off from his hand during their training, it wouldn't have happened if he had kept track of his thoughts, it was upsetting. _How long has it been....since I've felt this anger...?_ The swordsman knitted his brows in thought, irritation forming from the core of his heart, annoyed at himself since what Mihawk said is nothing but the harsh truth he has been struggling to deny, from the start he knew that his whole new attraction for the sniper would be his downfall, it would damage him more than the wounds that drew scars all over his body, but his stubborn nature insisted on challenging this new feeling, aware of how risky the situation was. _Now look where I am......_ He gritted his teeth as regret coated his tongue, leaving a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, of course he doesn't regret falling for Usopp, despite the suffering he's going through now, he cherishes all the silly moments that made his heart flatter whenever he was near the sniper, the childish acts he got to witness and the precious touch he would receive, there was no way the swordsman would let his anger shadow those moments and change them to regrettable actions, that's what kept feeding the rage inside him, the small bitter voice that kept voicing out how his life would have been better if he did deny his feelings, if he would have brushed them off and treat it as a minor attraction that would soon fade away just like he thought. At first, he thought that was what he fears the most, letting the voice take over his conscious, allowing it to blind him and all his emotions, draw him to a path of darkness and selfish ways that only led to misery, but it wasn't, what he actually fears the most was being drifted apart from the one person who changed his life abruptly, and it left him in utter despair since he kept waking up and realizing he's living in the same dreaded nightmare. Knowing that every passing second there might be a chance where all the memories he kept close to his heart, would be nothing but blank recollections to the sniper's eyes, that now they've been separated Zoro might end up being irrelevant, another crewmate who Usopp wouldn't even bother to approach just like before, back when both of them were just strangers and talking to each other was more than a difficult task. _I don't want to go back there....I don't want to be treated like a simple crewmate by you...I want to be more than that...._ The young swordsman pulled back his swords, placing them back into their sheaths, _I don't want to be a normal person to you...._ "I have one fear...." he voiced after taking a long breath, calming himself to clear the constant dark thoughts that clouded his reasoning, Mihawk was right, there's nothing to gain other than pain if he keeps burying his fear of being forgotten by the one he loves. Then again, what is there to gain if he accepts his fear ? What good will it do if he opens up to his mentor? Will the warlord even understand his hunger for love and affection that came to light because of the sniper ? Zoro watched the stoic face in front of him, not a sign of interest even though he kept on stretching the issue "but every time I face it....things keep getting worse, whenever I try and reach out for what I really want, I get pushed back...so what's there to gain ?" Mihawk hummed while taking the last sip, thinking of a perfect response for the young swordsman's situation, he was glad that Zoro came out honest about having a fear, a major step that pleased the warlord on the inside. _Now I'm more than interested in offering a helping hand....who is this person that leaves you so distressed...._ Mihawk pressed the empty wine glass against his lips, preventing a sly smirk from forming, he had already figured out Zoro's problem, it isn't "something" but rather _someone_ , and the young swordsman was having a difficult time being apart from them, _must be someone of great importance if you can keep thinking of them even during training....._ "I never took you for a sentimental kind, Roronoa...." The warlord voiced in a plain tone, pulling out his long sword from the ground as he watched Zoro's stance stiffen, embarrassed from the correct suspicion, _hmmm ? I really want to know who it is..._ "How about we make a bargain ? If by the end of these first twelve months, you fail to awaken and master your haki....I will no longer be of any assistance, but if you do succeed....then we'll talk about the _person_ in your mind" The young swordsman narrowed his eyes, startled at how Mihawk kept exposing him without even trying, not to mention how calm his expression was, "....How do you even kno-" "That is not the issue now...do you agree on the conditions"

Zoro averted his stare, watching the hardened ground as he calculated his thoughts, training under the warlord was going to be more difficult now that both of them are aware of his problems, Mihawk probably knows that he has a weakness know, even though he doesn't know who it is, he still has a way of using it against him. _But then again he doesn't seem like a man of foul plays...._ "Alright...I agree, though I don't see the need of making such a bet when I'm gonna win anyways" He smirked while crossing his hands, finding the confidence that was darkened inside of him, the warlord chuckled, relieved to see that the young swordsman turned to his usual bold self, even though he was nowhere close on awakening his haki just yet. "You can come out now ghost girl, I could feel your presence from the moment you arrived...." The warlord voiced while staring at a lone huge rock behind Zoro, making the young swordsman also turn, the two stared at the raised earth as Perrona's form passed through it, a pout on her face as she soared closer to the poker-faced duo, already used to her powers, not that they were fazed by it from the start. "Why did you call me out huh ??!!! I was just about to know him more" She sulked while eyeing the warlord, annoyed at how close she was to knowing who this special person was, and how were they affecting the young swordsman. Just like Mihawk, Peronna also developed this secret curiosity on Zoro, and now that she overheard that there might be a chance of him being able to have feelings, she was more than ready to see this new side of the cold swordsman. "What you're doing right now is called invasion of privacy, why would I let you do that....? If you are interested in Roronoa why don't you speak to him directly" Perrona grimaced at the calm response, offended by how the warlord was accusing her of eavesdropping, even though she was well aware of her actions. "Well excuse me mister stone face !!! I am not interested in him I just want to know who this person you were almost talking about is ???" She grumbled while crossing her arms, exposing her self further as she openly admitted on spying the two rather than proving her 'innocence' like she originally planned. "He is right there why don't you ask him ?" Zoro sighed while palming his face, he was starting to get uncomfortable at how the two casually wondered about the sniper, maybe it was jealousy, but the young swordsman didn't like the way the two had an interest in knowing Usopp. _Why do they wanna know about him anyways....?_ He sighed while rubbing his nape, staring at the two who were bickering, mostly Peronna as Mihawk held his calm stance. "Guess I'll just leave...." He murmured before walking past the two, picking up his sword that laid close to the warlord, there was no difference in what he's feeling right now, his heart was still gloomed and now that the sniper was on his mind, he had no choice but to let it all sink in, drown in the depressive feeling that burdened his back. He eyed the white sheath that covered his Shusui, feeling the fabric as if it was a foreign object in his arms, _I don't know what I'm gonna do if you forget me....._ he furrowed his brows as the thought darkened his emotions again, used to the disheartening effects, after all, it's been months since this never-ending cycle of pain started. _I really don't know....._ "Hold on Roronoa, don't think I'm going to allow you to leave just like that..." Zoro turned to the calling, placing his sword back on his waist as he faced the warlord, the sadness in his eyes clouded by his stoic nature. "Now that I know what's bothering you, it doesn't mean I'll forget that you have allowed yourself to be distracted during training....as punishment you won't be drinking for the rest of the month" Mihawk watched for any sort of reaction on the young swordsman's face, not surprised on seeing none as the only response he received was a low toned hum, _not even alcohol that you love most....?_ He eyed Zoro as he walked away, not able to hide the fact that he was impressed by the young swordsman's selflessness, how he shoved aside his leisure time just to think more of that one person in his mind. _I respect your loyalty...and this undying force that drives you..._ "Hey do you really think he'll make it....you know, without drinking ?" The warlord sighed at the high pitched voice, ignoring Peronna's floating stance above him, "Go ask him...." he walked away from her as she started grumbling, something about her not being treated well by the two swordsmen, the warlord turned a deaf ear as he made his way back to the castle. He had more important issues to focus on, now that he proposed a deal to Zoro that might help him, he had to keep his side of the bargain and figure out a way to get inside the young swordsman's head. Zoro on the other hand wasn't ready to open up, he wasn't comfortable with sharing an issue he himself could not understand, he was at least hoping that the twelve months period would be enough for his heart and mind to figure out what had to be done after giving up. Yes he did give up, choosing to let go of the sniper against his will back at Moria's castle, but that didn't mean he had to stop loving him, that didn't mean he had to numb the aches in his heart that constantly cried out for Usopp, even if it was just plain memories, recollections of the past times, he wanted something to remind him that they did have a connection once, and that the sniper had one time put up with his distant act, broke through his walls and managed to reach his iced heart. "I'm not ready to forget all that....how the hell am I supposed to forget everything you made me feel" the swordsman grumbled, palming his face as he clenched his jaw, he couldn't imagine himself neglecting the emotions that Usopp brought out inside of him, the abiding love, the fierce hunger for touch, wild jealousy, even the childish side of him he had no idea existed. _Why would I throw it all away....?_ He gritted his teeth, not able to fight back the anger this time, all this as a result of agreeing to face his worst fear, to accept the chance of Usopp moving on, leaving him alone to suffer the harsh consequences of falling in love. Zoro halted in his tracks, a wall in front of him as he glared at the lined grey bricks, _Tch ! I can't do that Usopp....anything but that...._ He banged his head on the concrete wall, ignoring the piercing pain from the impact as he concentrated more on his rage, trying to tame it as it burned his chest, "I'd rather feel this pain for eternity than give up on what I feel for you...." 

He murmured while slowly withdrawing his head, a thin line of blood dripping from the fresh cut above his opened eye, the infuriating voice inside him finally silenced, _I'll never let go of it...._ He narrowed his brows, feeling the anger inside him calm as defined motivation settled in, a reason to put up with the excruciating wait, to see that bright smile one more time even if it was just a glimpse, even if he had to wallow in guilt and depression for the next two years, Zoro was more than ready to face it all, just to reunite with the sniper again, be in his presence and see if he would be recognized by those sharp dark eyes that always tend to search for something deep in his soul, cause he had finally realized that there was no greater pain he had ever felt than that of being apart from Usopp. At least that was what he thought, but the oncoming year was much harsher, the number of times he would black out and have silent panic attacks about the sniper's whereabouts, how he forced himself to train all day and sometimes at night just to lessen his worry, it was exhausting, a year that compelled him to accept his fixation on the sniper, he wanted it to end already, the wait was too much for him. "Huhh ??!! You did it again ?!! Didn't you agree on not hurting them all at once....in one day !!! It's not even noon !!!" The abrupt voice broke through the swordsman's thought, drawing him back to the present as Peronna soared closer, halting in front of him with a glare on her face. "Oh that....I couldn't help it, had some stuff in my head I wanted to clear up...." He voiced while eyeing the pile of almost dead gorillas, "they are alive though..." the swordsman drew back his stare to Perrona while rising to his feet, ignoring the pout on her face. It's been a year already and he was used to her nagging nature, always trying to get into his head whenever he was free from training, _don't you have something to bake.....?_ "That doesn't give you the right to harm them !!! Honestly, can't you go a day without thinking about him ?!!" Zoro stilled at the question, recalling that he did tell Peronna about the sniper, only because she couldn't stop asking and it was getting irritating, he only shared a little about Usopp since his obsessive side wouldn't allow him to tell everything he knows about the sniper, he only mentioned that he was a fellow crewmate and how naive he tends to be to everything around him. "No....now leave me alone" The swordsman murmured while walking away, the twelve months period had already passed, at a slow pace that mentally killed Zoro but he still managed to advance in awakening his haki, not only that but he had also conquered the bitter voice inside him, silencing it forever as he focused on training even though the sniper would still pop up in his thoughts. He also realized something that left him in a worsened state, acknowledging how wrong he was, how selfish his plea was, to want the sniper all to himself, even if he didn't understand or reciprocate his feelings, and it disgusted himself, leaving him in bitter regret for granting such egocentric emotions to drive his everyday actions. _I was stupid back then...._ "You know....sometimes you scare me with your brutal honesty" _that's because you won't leave me in peace...._ Zoro sighed while massaging his temple, not wanting to respond since it would only lengthen the conversation he didn't want to happen, he continued with his slow steps, making his way towards the darkened castle. "By the way...?" Zoro narrowed his brows the moment he heard the Peronna's voice again, mentally cursing as he knew that there was no way he'd make it to Mihawk without entertaining the floating form's curiosity on Usopp. _Why did I even tell you about him...._ "How old is he...you know, this guy you like !!" The swordsman paused, a tired expression on his face as he turned, he never mentioned that he loves the sniper, and trying to deny it would only feed Peronna's interest, it was a trap and Zoro was well aware of it. _Why can't you just leave me alone already...._ "If I tell you would you stop trying to talk about him every single day ??" he voiced in irritation, going back to his slow steps, his stare on the ground as he waited for a response, half heartedly that is since he almost picked a faster pace for his steps. "Urgh !! Don't be selfish !! I just wanna know more about him...I never thought you were capable of loving someone, so I wanna know who he is and how did he get to your heart ?" She whined while poking the back of Zoro's head, irritating the swordsman further. "He's five...now go away you're getting on my nerves..." Peronna froze at the unfazed tone, having a difficult time trying to process the answer she received, her eyes widen at the ridiculous age difference she silently calculated, _you...are you crazy...?!!!_ She grabbed onto one of Zoro's shoulders, forcing him to turn and face her so that she could read his face, something she had failed at multiple times since the two met. She mentally cursed at the blank expression, no sign of guilt in his "confession", "Hey that's a crime you know !! You can't just fall for a five-year-old kid what the hell is wrong with you !!" The swordsman felt his brows knit, she was clearly missing the point, that or the fact that Zoro didn't know how to phase things properly, "That's not what I'm saying...he just acts like a child, he's seventeen but a baby at the same time..." he voiced while gently withdrawing the hand on his shoulder, satisfied with his confusing explanation. There was no simple way he could put it, he himself could not understand Usopp's way, his sudden tenacity, how he tends to sulk and pout whenever he got upset, or the way his mood would lighten at any mere actions. _He really is a child..._

Zoro continued with his walk, ignoring another grumbled response from Peronna, he allowed a small smile to break through his stoned face, recalling the special moments where he would get to see the child in Usopp, not only that but his pure innocence, the one thing that awed the swordsman. How the sniper trusts easily, how he forgives without considering and how he attaches to people. _You always get in trouble because of that..._ He softly chuckled while palming his face, shielding the widening smile, a familiar feeling filling his emptied heart. It was ridiculous, how the sniper would make him feel at ease and stressed out at the same time, how he was now an important factor in Zoro's life, _it feels so unreal...how did you really get to my heart....I wanna know too....._ The swordsman clenched his jaw, trying to control his evolving smile but the mellow feeling drowning his heart was too powerful, manipulating his thoughts as memories called him back, a time where he would pretend to not like the sniper's constant pouting, his loud whining and how touchy he would get whenever he got scared. He wouldn't even dare show his reaction when Usopp would hang on to his shirt, hiding behind his back whenever he got in trouble, he shielded his true expression cause he was afraid, afraid that if he did show how pleased he was, the sniper might stop doing it, find someone else to rely on whenever he got scared. But his fear slowly got overwhelmed by the doubts he faced every day, since the sniper kept proving the opposite by his actions, he never turned to someone else, even the cook who had recently joined, not to mention the captain himself as the two shared a complicated yet saintly bond. Different from the connection he had with the rest of the crew. Why was Zoro even comparing Usopp's relationship with each member ? At that time he didn't know, he couldn't understand the sudden curiosity towards the sniper's innocence, all he grasped was that it wasn't a safe thing to be that pure, he felt somewhat responsible, a want to protect Usopp's purity since he had never come across something like it. It drew him closer to the sniper, slowly making him familiar with his everyday chaos and how stubborn he could be, all this happened without a warning, a hushed connection that both the swordsman and Usopp were blind to. But unlike the sniper, Zoro became dependant on it, since he saw it as the only approach to staying close with the sniper, there was something about the sniper's innocence, too foreign to understand as it attracted the swordsman, he wanted to see just how pure he really was, how far does his ignorance of the world go that he would trust random strangers. It was the first thing Zoro thought of when the two met back at Syrup village, but he chose to keep his curiosity a secret, a grave mistake as it kept growing as days went by, but what really left him speechless was how Usopp confessed on placing the swordsman first as a person he would mostly rely on, maybe it was forced since Zoro was currently declining his cry for help, but that abrupt revelation was something he found hard to ignore, to push aside and treat it like some ordinary lie Usopp would say so that the swordsman could offer a helping hand. Yet the weak grip on his shirt, and the glowing eyes beneath him told a different story, "I'm not lying....!! I can't ask anyone else for help !! You know that too...." Zoro narrowed his brows at the almost crying sniper, his hands grabbing on to the swordsman shirt, something both of them are used to even though Zoro didn't show it. "Please help me...I had no idea they were thugs !!! And I swear I was with Nami but then she disappeared all of a sudden...please Zoro they look scary and strong !!" Usopp cried while staring at the blank face above him, bitting on his lower lip so as not to shed any tears, his whole expression secretly breaking the swordsman, no matter how many times they've been through this, the sniper would still worry, cause he couldn't see how close Zoro was on giving in, how hard he was trying to remain calm as Usopp stared at him with shimmering eyes, all he could see was a pair of cold green eyes watching him plea. "What about that shitty cook....you two seem to get along, why don't you go ask him for help ?" A foreign bitter feeling settled on the swordsman's tongue as he voiced, it hasn't even been that long since they left the Barite and the two were already comfortable with each other, _it literally took you a month to ask me favors...._ The swordsman clenched his jaw, was it bad, that he wants to be the only person the sniper could turn to in such scenarios, be the only person he could trust with his own life. "He won't help me cause he's looking for Nami, c'mon Zoro I promise I won't come to you again just please help me !!" The sniper voiced before burying his face on Zoro's chest, his hands snaking around the wrapped waist, he was lying, and both of them knew that but Zoro believed him anyways. _You literally said that last wee-..._ The swordsman felt his brows twitch after realizing what Usopp had just voiced, he pulled back the sniper by the suspenders on his back, glaring at the guilty expression he was facing. "Hhmm...? So who are you going to turn to huh ? Were you planning this all along ?" Zoro chuckled, surprised at how annoyed he was on learning about the sniper depending on someone else other than him, it was childish, but it also made his blood boil as he tightened his grip, a vein forming on his forehead as he watched Usopp shrink in his scowl. "B-but you don't like it when I ask you for help...s-so I thought maybe I should ask Sa-" "Did I say I don't like it ?!! Did I say that ??!!" The sniper jerked at the sudden growl, his lips twitching as he stared at the raging green eyes, more terrified of the swordsman than the group of bandits who were following him all because Nami swindled some money from them and he, unfortunately, was in her company. "Mh-mh...." He softly shook his head, oddly comforted by the harsh tone as Zoro denied any sort of detesting the sniper thought he had, his hands were still on the swordsman's waist, his shaky fingers playing with the green belly warmer as he averted his eyes. The swordsman warmed at the now sad sniper, not that far from crying as the tears on his eyes threatened to flow out, he sighed while rubbing his nape, he knew his anger was a little overboard but he couldn't control it, and he didn't know why. "How many are there this time...." Zoro muttered, not able to stand the dejected expression on Usopp's face, he watched the sniper raise his eyes, his lips pursed as he furrowed his brows. "They were five when I saw them with Nami...but....but then they brought back up, so I'm guessing ten" _Ten ??! how did you even manage to get away...._ the swordsman raised a brow, his head slightly tilted as he eyed the sniper, he could tell that Usopp was telling the truth since his eye colour still had the gleaming effect, _but still...how are you here without a scratch..._

"Go on ahead...I'll just wait till they get here " He slowly took out his swords, careful not to disturb the hands holding on to his waist, he didn't mind it, strangely enough he was actually starting to get used to it, since the sniper also seemed to be calm and comfortable. "Ah !! So does this mean you'll help me ?!! Aww, thanks Zoro !!" The swordsman gently nudged the sniper using the end of his sword on his forehead, halting him from leaning in for a hug, Usopp pouted on feeling the kashira on his temple, earning a chuckle from Zoro. It's not that he didn't want the sniper to hug him, it's just that he wasn't sure how to handle or reciprocate such affection, he also secretly enjoyed the small reaction he would earn whenever he rejected Usopp's affection. "Leave before I change my mind...." Zoro softly voiced, moved at how his little teasing made the sniper sulk like the child he really is, "I'm joking alright, I'll never leave you in any trouble...so don't hesitate on asking me for help okay ?" He drew back his sword, staring at the sniper who slowly took in his words, his puckered lips evolving into a pleasing bright smile, one that Zoro adored, never having enough of it. _Kinda looks like the sun...how can you be so happy like that..._ He subconsciously smiled, his eyes still on Usopp's lips. "so don't ever go to someone else when you get chased by bad guys...I want to be the only one..." He drew back his eyes to the sniper's watching them stare deep into his soul, searching for something as they took a brighter shade, exploring the swordsman's face. _Are you even listening...._ "What's wrong...? You're not even here right now, what happened to the panicked Usopp who was about to cry~" Zoro teased as he took a step close, craving for another reaction but the sniper just sighed, a grin on his face as he blinked, "You have pretty eyes !!! " The swordsman froze at the abrupt compliment, staring at the innocent sniper who kept smiling, "...also I'm not scared anymore....I mean you're right here with me, and you're strong so...I can't see a reason to cry in fear" Zoro furrowed his brows, his brain lagging at everything being said, Usopp was being pure again, unaware of how his mere complement did more than flatter the swordsman, those stray words touching his heart, shattering his mental stance as he clenched his jaw. _What was that just right now....?_ He averted his eyes, staring at the ground as he concentrated on the uneven beating of his heart, a strange emotion forming at his core. "and I know it must be tiring dealing with me...you know, since I get into trouble a lot so...I wanted to say thanks Zoro, thanks for dealing with me ever since we met !!" Usopp played with his fingers while smiling, pink shade coloring his cheeks as the swordsman drew his eyes back at him, admiring the change of colour that kept sparked a light inside of him. "Sure...." _What's going on...what did you just do..?_ His green eyes scanned the flushed face, the bright cheesy smile and the warm stare those dark eyes were granting, the sniper's whole face was provoking an emotion inside him he could not define, unable to put it in words as he allowed himself to be engulfed by the foreign sensation. "Okay then....I'll see you back at the ship, don't get lost~" Usopp hummed before walking away from the lost swordsman, a blush on his face from the embarrassing confession, blind to the effects of his flushed face, Zoro stared in space, falling to recollect himself as Usopp's pinked face kept flashing through his mind. _I never knew you were that beautiful...have I ever seen your face that close...?_ palmed his face, ignoring the end of his sword that pressed against his face, "Why....why are you so pure...I can't handle you like that..." Zoro murmured against his palm, the harsh beating of his heart too loud to ignore, all it took was for the sniper to express himself, to be his usual self, and let Zoro know that he really did trust him, just the way he was hoping for. _My heart can't stand this..._ "Hey...you !! Random swords guy, have you seen an orange-haired girl and some long-nose guy running around here ?" Zoro clenched his jaw at the remote tone, eyeing the approaching gang through his fingers, "Those two idiots stole money from us and we're not planning on letting them get away", the main man on the front voiced, a grimaced look on his face as he stared at the swordsman, _ten....just like you said huh...you've got good eyes...._ Zoro smirked after counting down the number of bandits in front of him, "I don't know about the girl...but I'm sure as hell about that "long nose guy" not being a thief..." he growled at a taunting tone, placing his Wado Ichimonji in the grasp of his teeth, a mixture of anger and excitement flowing through him. "Heh !!! You think you can take us all in one fight ?! We're bandits..we show no mercy to foreigners like you" The uncouth gang broke into a laugh, they had all sorts of weapons, hammers to knives, guns and even canon, pride blinding their judgment as they started to form a circle around the swordsman, "I wouldn't give a damn if you were the marines...you wanna reach our sniper, you have to pass through me first" Zoro voiced against his sword, the grip tightening as he couldn't hold back his excitement, _you're underestimating me....gotta say thanks, I want something to clear my mind..._ "I hope you all last...." 

He whispered the last part to himself before starting the fight, easily slashing the so-called knives and guns into halves, traumatizing the once confident bandits, there was no need for Zoro to use any of his special technique, since he felt like he was fighting a group of burglars with sticks as a weapon. "What a shame, and here I thought you guys would put up a show...." The swordsman voiced in a low tone while staring at the leader who laid breathless on the dusty ground, covered in fresh cuts just like the rest, " where's that all ' _we're bandits and we don't show mercy_ ' talk of yours now huh ?" he smirked while closing in on the scared form, his eyes darkened with bloodlust as he drew out his sword that was tightly held by his jaws, averting the tip to the boss' neck, drowning him in absolute terror under his fierce stare. "H-hang on....r-relax we didn't mean to involve him, I had no idea he would be someone important, w-we're just trying to get our money back, that long nose and that crazy girl swindled us without knowing....we're just trying to get our money ba- ARGH !!" Zoro lunged his sword right next to the panting man's neck, cutting his sweaty skin clean in the process as he yelled at the stinging pain, the cut wasn't that deep as the swordsman made sure not a single drop of the man's dirty blood stain his blade. " _He_ never gets involved in such dirty plays !!! Don't disrespect him like that....and if I ever see any of your faces again, those weak weapons won't be the only things cut into halves, is that clear ?" Zoro snarled with knitted brows, watching the panicked form beneath him nod aggressively, "Of course of course...hahaha I swear we'll never near you three ever again mister, b-but out of curiosity...a-and since we don't want to die, where can we get a man like you ? Are you his bodyguard....is he your boss or something ? " The swordsman pulled back his sword, placing each one in their respective sheath before drawing his attention back to the almost fainting boss, "Bodyguard.....?" he murmured to himself while crossing his arm, oddly composed after nearly killing a random group of bandits. "He's not my boss, that's for sure....me being his bodyguard...? Maybe..." Zoro chuckled at the thought, if he was being honest with himself, he was indeed acting like a bodyguard, watching the sniper's back even if it wasn't necessary, he saw no wrong in being worried about someone who attracts trouble almost every day. Even though he would use it as an excuse for stealing a few glimpses of Usopp's smile, just to brighten his day, there was nothing wrong with that, _just some light attraction....I'm sure it would go away......._ At least, that's what he kept telling himself, thinking that the small attraction towards the sniper's innocence would fade away as time goes by, but it turned out to be the direct opposite, and it grew to the one thing he never thought would become of him, affection that enslaved his heart, love that blinded his reasoning, making him feel different emotions he thought to be unnecessary. The urge for his feelings to be reciprocated, his hunger for touch, the sniper's touch to be specific, to be loved by him, all these chocking emotions just because he allowed himself to explore Usopp's purity, and its not that he had the power to stop himself either. A work of fate, that's how he took it, it was fate that made him fall for the sniper, it was fate that made him go through soundless suffering even though the one he loves was in arms reach. _How could I escape such force....mh !!_ Zoro halted in his tracks on feeling a familiar presence, taking a step back just in time as Mihawk's Yoru glided right in front of him, cutting through the cold air as its impact sliced a row of dead trees into halves. "I see your haki has improved since our last training session...." Zoro turned on the voicing, his stare landing on the warlord who silently followed his steps, concealing his presence until he felt the young swordsman's concentration falter. "You took the wrong turn Roronoa, so we decided to come look for you instead of waiting for you to get lost" Zoro furrowed his brows, staring around for a second before palming his face, he kept thinking about the sniper and managed to ignore Peronna's presence, taking a different route from her as he finally escaped he constant questioning. "My bad...I didn't want to walk with _her_ " Zoro voiced casually while staring at Mihawk's back, he could feel Peronna's presence as well, and it left him irritated cause she finally caught up. "Don't try and act all cool after getting lost !!!" Peronna voiced while revealing herself, choosing to stay behind the warlord's back since she also didn't want to get lost, the young swordsman felt his last nerve snap as he glared at the ghost princess. "TCH !! CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE MINUTE !!!" Mihawk eyed his sword as the two started their usual bickering, _honestly I'm too old for this..._ he sighed while drawing his sword, pointing towards the young swordsman to stop him from arguing with the almost sobbing Peronna behind his back, holding onto his shoulder as she pouted. "Twelve months have ended Roronoa, have you thought things through ?" Zoro paused at the question, a second agreement the two made, for him to think about his final decision, what he wants to do with this fear of his, and voice it out before the warlord could actually help him, all it took was six months, hard long six months. "Yeah...." Zoro murmured, the anxiety that he had carried for the past six months finally revealing itself as his heart picked a faster pace, he was worried about what the warlord had planned, what he was thinking, and how he might help him. "There is just one question I have for you, answer it very cautiously..." Silence engulfed the three presence under the dull sky, chocking the young swordsman as all pressure was placed on him, "whoever the person is, do you have feelings for them ? Is it really love Roronoa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of this chapter I just remembered Usopp had a role to play as a scammer in Wano and I-....please ignore that ❤


	24. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Luffy and the sniper refuse to believe the theory of Sanji and Zoro strange acts being driven by love, pushed to open up about what kept clouding their thoughts brought out different reactions as Usopp's heart refused to listen while the captain ignored the presumption, making the situation that revolved around the four worsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm hahaha...I've been sick for the past few days, and I still kept writing cause....why not 😺😺(it hurted doe)  
> But don't worry its just some light flu, not covid 😸😸I'm getting better  
> Sorry if the flow of the chapter feels a little...rush ? Idk 😭😭my brain was on fire  
> I really am okay doe so I won't stop with the updates, irregular updates 🙈🙈

"Huhh ?! You're joking right....? Zoro doesn't love me, I don't even think he's capable of liking someone like that...let alone me !! Have you seen the guy ??! He literally cuts people for fun !!" Usopp nervously chuckled at the Heracles' theory, claiming that the swordsman's constant change in behavior was altered by love, that all the strange acts he did were fueled by jealousy and it made the sniper unsettled just by think of it, he saw no love in those bitter glares he received daily, the harsh tone in Zoro's voice and how he was physically aggressive, "He almost broke my hands !!! Where's the love in that ?!" The sniper wiggled his hands towards Heracles, furrowing his brows as he recalled the traumatizing pain that caged his wrist, he didn't want to discuss the swordsman further with his mentor, detesting every memory the two shared that he tried so hard to omit for the past one year. Usopp wanted to burn them all, leave them in the past since he was tired of crying, tired of being silently accused, treated like he was in the wrong when all he did was try and reach out for friendship. "He doesn't love me...he's not the type of person to feel such emotions..." The sniper grumbled before sitting on the grass-filled ground, crossing his legs as he stared at his wrists with flaring eyes, a familiar outrage forming inside him that burned his heart, one that he has been slowly feeding as time went by, _how can someone so mean feel love...?_ Heracles stared at the glaring sniper, there was something different about him, now that he introduced the topic Usopp tried so hard to avoid, a spark in his eyes that was different from the others he would see whenever he trained him, an emotion he never thought the sniper could express. _You're angry....is this why you don't want to listen..._ Its been a year since the sniper decided to stay, wanting to strengthen himself for a close friend whom he adored, in those fast passing months Heracles learned everything about Usopp, his generosity, loving and friendly self, he saw right through him because of his innocent nature, but right now, the Usopp sitting right in front of him was different, never had he seen the sniper in a raging mood, not to mention how different he spoke about this certain crewmate of his that kept giving him a hard time. How he narrated his adventures with his crew was different from how he was currently speaking about the swordsman, and it's not that Usopp has never talked about him, this wasn't the first time Heracles was hearing the swordsman's name, but there was a complete difference in the sniper's intonation, his expression, and how he kept glaring at his wrists, a grimaced look as he bit his lips, he could tell that something happened between the two and whatever it was might have triggered this side of Usopp. "What's with this bitter tone on your tongue ? I've never heard you speak about a friend using such harsh words....especially this Zoro fellow, why do you express him as a being with no feelings Usopp'n ? I thought you viewed him as a trustworthy companion ? " The sniper knitted his brows, aware of how resentful he was, but what else could he express ? What was there to be felt other than frustration and anger, being forced to accept unknown guilt for an action he did not commit, to approach a friendship that showed less worth only to be faced with instant regret, how was he to numb all the pain that crept in his heart ? Inside him he was aware of how gullible he is, how emotional he tends to get but he still couldn't resist trying to know how the swordsman worked, it was his first time to meet someone so distant, so touch starved and restrained, there was no way the sniper's innocent curiosity wouldn't peak. He didn't know how to fight back the urge to explore Zoro, to get in his head even if it was risky, it would all be worth it, he thought, hoping for a positive outcome, after all he saw no harm in trying something new. But every hard effort he pulled only braced remorse, all the content moments he spent with Zoro were shattered, broken to nothing but fragments of emotions Usopp never wants to recall, his moments with the swordsman that lingered in his memory were slowly darkened with hate, hate for how he wasted his time, how he turned a blind eye to the cold glares, the reserved tone and cold attitude, the sniper hated every single moment. What's worse was how easily the same hate corrupted Usopp's heart, how it grew for the past year and how he kept it to himself since he saw no reason to burden his mentor with such issues, it turned into a futile case in his eyes as he saw nothing but disturbing reminders of how weak he really was. "Usopp'n....something happened between the two of you, did it change how the swordsman looked in your eyes ? Is he now different according to your own perception...are you letting whatever conflicting that occurred between you two blind your heart and mind ?" Usopp gritted his teeth at the questions, both of them already having an answer but the sniper chose to be stubborn, not wanting to voice the obvious response, that he really was letting the hate inside him take over, controlling his thoughts and overpowering his other emotions when it came to Zoro, or anything related to him, he didn't even want to hear his name since it would only gloom his mood. "What happened in the past doesn't matter anymore...and so what if I am blinding myself ??? It's not like he's gonna care...he never does" The sniper chuckled while rising to his feet, the anger inside him increasing as he reluctantly thought of the swordsman, "and frankly, can we change the subject already...I don't want to talk about him..." _My head hurts just thinking about him....._ He sighed while palming his face, he was doing just fine not thinking about Zoro, it's been months without the swordsman popping into Usopp's thoughts, ruining his day as it left him stuck in memories he tried so hard to omit. The only thing he wanted to do was worry about Luffy in peace, without getting distracted, he wanted the captain to be his main focus, his only drive that would get him through the remaining months ahead of him, though in all honesty, he only did that so as not to think about Zoro, as much as he tried not to even utter the swordsman name, there's always a random thought that would lead him back to those glares. And it pained him cause deep inside he still pitied the broken spirit he felt when the two last talked, the hurt expression on Zoro's face as he spoke rebirthed the same irritating guilt, planting it inside the sniper as if it were nothing, like it belonged to him and he had every right to blame Usopp. It was unforgivable to the sniper, to be forced to bear such weight and still have the heart to sympathize, it was all too much, the bitter regret, the hate he developed to stop the familiar guilt from seizing his thoughts again, and the constant fear of going through the same phase after reuniting with the crew, to see the same cold stare and feel the swordsman presence around him, choking him and caging his brain, making him relive the past in constant regret. _Just leave me alone already...I don't want to know you anymore...._ The sniper clenched his jaw while walking away, fed up with Heracles' talk about his issue with Zoro, it didn't even last that long, all he needed was to bring up his deranged assumption of love, that's all it took for Usopp's day to be ruined. _He's not capable of doing such stuff..._

"Why are you running away from your problems....?" The sniper paused at the voice, feeling it pierce right through him, it was obvious and Heracles could see it, how terrible the sniper got at lying whenever Zoro was involved, how he tried to change the topic a while ago and how he tends to extend his training whenever he got lost in thought, clearly avoiding something that visibly displeased him. "He is not my problem..." Usopp muttered while facing his mentor, a lie that burned his throat as it rolled off his tongue, but it was still better than admitting the truth and hurting his pride, why would he let Zoro ruin his inner peace, and why would he openly admit it, that a fellow crewmate was currently making his life a living hell. _He might be a problem...but not mine..._ He clenched his fists at both sides, irritated at how easily he was losing his composure just by thinking of the swordsman, "If he really isn't _your_ problem...why act so hostile whenever this Zoro'n fellow is mentioned, you suddenly change to this grim person I've never met...is it fear that drives this foreign side of you ? Are you scared of your crewmate ?" The sniper gritted his teeth, feeling the nails on his fingers crave deeper into the fragile skin of his palm, annoyed at how his new anger for the swordsman was being compared to fear, when the fear he originally had was long gone, replaced by utter detest. "I'm not scared of him either...." Usopp grumbled against clenched teeth, not able to hide his fury anymore, the same fury that he has been choking down for a whole year, feeding it with his depressive thoughts as it grew, not knowing how he placed his relationship with Zoro in danger, and it's not that he cared in the first place, ever since they got separated that is. His view on their relationship seemed to lessen as days went by, his heart no longer able to stand the heavy guilt placed inside him, to him, Zoro was nothing but a mere crewmate now, one that he could depend on just like the rest, but he wouldn't dare try to connect with, not after everything that happened. "If that's so, why not talk about him...since he clearly affects you...or maybe it's the other way around, who knows...." Heracles voiced on seeing the scowl on Usopp's face, a flare in his eyes that didn't match his personality, _you need to calm yourself....or you may utter some regrettable words Usopp'n....._ He narrowed his stare while eyeing the quiet sniper, it wasn't in his intention to awaken this silent anger that kept destroying him on the inside, but Heracles had no plans on letting the sniper be, watch him get engulfed by unknown guilt that clouded his mind, the sniper was crying for help and he could feel it, behind those bright smiles was a darkening expression that needed to be released, an emotion Usopp was too scared to free since he wasn't even sure of it himself. He saw all of it, the hesitation in his eyes whenever he was asked about his problems, the plastic smile he would wear to brush off any concern, Heracles wanted to expose them all, to set the sniper free from the hate that caged him, after listening to how his friendship with the swordsman crashed, he was convinced that Zoro only acted that way as a result of primitive love, and the sniper couldn't see that because of the aggressive way the love was conveyed. He wasn't to be blamed, the swordsman did do wrong on his approach, how he handled Usopp was nothing but an act of selfish desires, he persued this love without thinking about how it might affect the sniper, and the people around him, he wanted his attention without having consent. How he got upset at all the little things Usopp would do was not love, it was plain obsession, wanting to keep the sniper for himself, cage him if necessary since he could not control his jealousy, Heracles could tell that the swordsman allowed his wild envy to control him, corrupt him into thinking that Usopp was already in his hold, that the friendship they had was the relationship he was dying to for. A connection with no reciprocated feelings, with both being victims of miscommunication, it was a hopeless case, and the sniper was the one hurting the most, he did no wrong in declining Zoro's love, he had every right to do so even if he wasn't aware of it. And how the swordsman handled his sudden "rejection" was wrong, an awful illustration of giving as good as one gets, forcing guilt upon the naive sniper, what's worse was how Usopp willingly accepted the unfair retribution, drowning in it until he couldn't take no more. It was painful just imagining what the sniper was going through, he was already burdened with his captain's case, being a bridge to a relationship with a similar problem he was facing. _How did you manage to hold on to your sanity all the way....._ Usopp remained unresponsive, but Heracles could see he was almost breaking, just one more push and the sniper's plastic walls would collapse, "Maybe I was wrong on my claim...maybe Zoro'n isn't really in love, was that the cause of your sudden anger ? Was my assert that ridiculous....or is it your hatred for what he did that holds you back, forcing you to accept the guilt that is slowly killing you...Usopp'n, why not talk about it...why not fight back, why are you accepting defeat witho-" "BECAUSE I'M TIRED !!!" The snipper voiced in a bitter tone, trembling in his stance as he felt the resentment inside him take over, heating his blood while his throat run sore due to the sudden outburst. Heracles finally managed to pull his last string, push him to the edge and force him to face what he had been ignoring for the past year, and it was relieving to see Usopp express this hate, even though it was unsettling at the same time, he was at least being true to himself, and it was hard, as he could see from his expressions

"I'm tired of being treated this way !! I'm tired of feeling this stupid guilt in my heart that never goes away !!" The sniper grumbled while palming his face, feeling his cold fingers press against his forehead, every word he uttered kept piercing his heart and he couldn't understand why, it was frustrating since he saw this coming that's why he decided to keep it in, not reveal what wounded him on the inside. Yet he couldn't stop them from fleeing his stinging throat, giving in to the depressing emotions that weighed him down as he lowered his stance, holding his face with both arms on feeling his eyes burn from the fresh tears that were forming. He refused to shed a tear, not allowing the pain in his heart to overpower him, _I'm not gonna cry because of you..._ " Tch- I can't remember a damn thing I did wrong...why am I the bad guy....why does he treat me like this, I'm always in the wrong and it makes me sick !! I'm tired of it...it hurts...this pain really hurts...." The sniper bit on his lip, pressing harder on his face to stop the tears that drowned his eyes, exposing his inner weak state, it was useless trying to fight back, how was he when his strength didn't match the swordsman's be it physical, how was he to fight such a dispassionate being who had no experience on dealing with the sniper's kind. "He puts me in so much pain you know....I'm not even that strong, he knows that...I know that....why the hell did he hurt me...I'm human, I feel pain just like the rest...I know I'm weak...there was no need to hurt me like that..." Usopp softly murmured, feeling his warm tears river down his hands, slowly giving in to the urge of crying, it was pathetic, how he refused to accept his weak state but still end up crying because of something that happened in the past, something he could easily forget but still managed to linger in his thoughts "It's so stressful...." The sniper voiced between silent hiccups, he could feel his heart healing at each confession, freeing the heavy guilt on each even beat, a satisfying feeling that lifted the load on his back as he broke down to soft sniffs. Usopp sighed deeply to ease his soundless hiccups, he raised his face while running a tear-soaked hand through his lengthened hair, yellow rays of the morning sun kissing his flushed facials, his eyesight blurry from the never ending tears as he stared at Heracles. He knew it was best to not talk about the swordsman with his mentor, it would only feed off his hate, but right now Usopp couldn't deny how eased he felt after crying out his frustration, it was hurting yes, but he felt free, free from self-hatred he developed since he considered himself unworthy of being a friend to Zoro. In his eyes at first, he saw himself as the problem, the cause of everything that occurred since he left after the Merry incident, and he let the past guilt get the best of him, cloud his better judgment and compel him into thinking that the swordsman had every right to be upset, even at the tiniest mistake. But he was wrong, and the realization was too late for him to take back every apologetic word he uttered to Zoro back then, the fact that there was nothing he could do, and how impossible it was for him to go back in time to stop his past self from accepting the guilt, was the sole origin of this hate that managed to get to his heart, let alone the regret that had been there from the beginning. His hate and regret was a result of blindly accepting guilt that didn't belong to him, and neither did it belong to the swordsman, the guilt was more or less of a coping mechanism Usopp formed in his mind to distract himself from the harsh reality that he could not and probably never will understand Zoro. And this was also a burden to the swordsman since he couldn't see the sniper's effort most of the times, before he realized that he was in love that is, though right now all was meaningless. He was already moving on, but the self-inflicted guilt kept holding him back, that and the swordsman attitude towards everything, Usopp pursed his lips on recalling how uninterested Zoro was when he was to be blamed for most of the problems the two were facing, "But you know what's worse...he never cares...always acting like nothing else matters apart from him, it makes me so angry thinking that wherever he is he's probably unaffected, more worried about training and his stupid meditation" He voiced while wiping the stray tears on his cheeks, finally calmed after forcing himself back to the present, his short lamentation brought peace to his shivering body, but his heart still chose to be stubborn, hanging on to the anger that almost broke free. "This is his problem too....and he should also feel the same pain I'm feeling, so why does he act all high and mighty after treating me like trash....I hate it...I hate him..." The sniper averted his stare to the grassed ground, a foreign emotion tugging his heart once those harsh words escaped his sore throat, he narrowed his brows at the strange feeling, familiar to regret but he chose not to focus on it, he was finally letting it off his chest, how much he despised this side of Zoro. He wanted it all out cause it was unsettling, not only that but he was almost close to entirely hating the swordsman, and in someway it bruised his soul just by thinking about it, Usopp wasn't the type of person capable of hating others, it wasn't in his nature to portray such dangerous emotions, even if he did there was no guarantee he wouldn't feel bad at the end. He palmed his chest in thought, confused at how calm he got, there was no pain anymore, just a strange feeling that stilled his beating heart, _it's not bad....but it's not a good feeling either..._ "Usopp'n...don't do that to yourself anymore, let it all out, keeping that anger inside you will not strengthen you in any way" The sniper raised his tear stung eyes to the comforting voice, there was no anger in his heart, all he could feel was an odd tug around his chest. "I-...yeah, but...I'm not angry anymore, it's strange...I...I don't know what it is.." He murmured while standing on his feet, still feeling his chest as he stared in space. What he was feeling was regret, regret of saying such cruel words towards a friend, but his wounded heart wouldn't let him express such remorse, there was no room for such feelings after getting hurt by the same person over and over again, Heracles was already late, the sniper's heart had completely shut out the swordsman. All his effort of trying to fix their relationship was washed away by Usopp's resentful tears, he was broken but not the way his mentor was hoping for, he knew it was love, and nothing could change his mind from the moment the sniper filled him in on everything that happened. But now he got pushed back to square one, with another problem to deal with now that the sniper's heart was numbed, he saw no use in questioning him further when Usopp would only use his mind to answer instead of his emotions. "Why don't you go get some rest instead? You might be exhausted after all your constant training " Heracles watched as the sniper furrowed his brows, confusion still on his face since he couldn't grasp what suppressed his heart, _I'm sorry Zoro'n....I may have worsened your troubles..._ The sniper hummed, choosing to brush off the strange feeling, "Maybe later...right now, I have to keep my promise and grow stronger for Luffy"

 _Hhm ?_ Luffy stilled at the faltered beats of his heart, drawing a hand towards his chest as his finger brushed against his marked skin that had completely healed. "Luffy...? Is something wrong, you look distressed" The captain shook his head, ignoring the second of confusion that stilled his thoughts, he drew his eyes back to the tall form standing next to him, "Don't worry about me like that I'm fine !! It's just my heart acting all weird as usual" He giggled while ruffling Marguerite's blonde locks, surprising her with the tenderness she wasn't familiar with, no matter how many times he did, she still couldn't understand the warm feeling she would get on feeling the captains fingers on her hair. And for Luffy's case, he couldn't help it, it was a habit since early childhood that seemed to develop ever since Usopp joined his crew, the sniper slowly became his secret refuge that he wanted to keep for himself, not let anyone have what they both share as he saw it as a sacred relationship. Luffy sighed on recalling the sniper, averting his eyes back to the sea, the two years he set aside for training passed in a flash to him, with nothing in his mind other than getting his act together and training more than usual. After the whole incident back in Marine ford, he nearly lost all his composure and everything that had great meaning to him, Ace's death had a dreadful effect on him as it pulled him to a stage of immense misery and pain, a dark place that made him crave for death as he saw himself as a failure. He failed to protect his friends back at Shabody and he also failed to save his only brother from being executed, his heart and soul couldn't bear the sadness that drowned him on accepting the reality of losing everything step by step. And when he chose to run away from it, to turn a blind eye to the cruel truth that was right in front of him, the pain seemed to multiply, striking him in every direction and he hated it, the feeling of being a weakling yet not accepting it, trying to take refuge in his illusion but still recalling how cold his brother felt in his arms during his last moments, how hard he tried to ignore his words of gratitude as he died, ignoring the emptiness he felt as Ace freed himself from their grasp. Never had he felt such sorrow, such sickening emotion that grew to self-hate, was it not for the former warlord's presence, Luffy would have lost himself in the past, reliving a horrid memory that kept chocking him, and he was more than thankful for Jimbei. Because of him, the captain was able to remind himself that even if he did fail to save his crew from Kuma's wrath, it wasn't a complete loss, that they might be somewhere else in the vast world still alive, and that maybe, just maybe they were also trying to find their way back to him. Those little words of encouragement sparked the shattered spirit in Luffy as he gathered his darkened soul, regaining his lost hope and strengthen himself both physically and emotionally, accepting the loss of his brother whom he loved and choosing to move on since Ace would have asked him to do the same thing, live his dream of being pirate king like they promised. He worked hard for the past two years under the observation of Silvers Rayleigh, he was quick to master his Conqueror's haki since he had awakened it back at Marine Ford, claiming dominance over the beast that habited the winter land of Rusukaina. Maybe it was his strong will, but the two years he spent training seemed more like two months to him, as much as he considered it a time well spent in training, he couldn't help but feel lone, surrounded by stray animals with less human emotions. He craved for some human interaction, someone to talk to, not just Rayleigh who would end up hitting him whenever they had 'talks' that he despised, he wanted something more, to hold someone or something, to be held, he missed the bliss feeling of touch whenever he was at the receiving end, he missed the sniper's touch, he missed Usopp. Luffy was silently aching for the sniper's attention in those two years, and it clearly showed as he got distracted easily, earning a heavy punishment from Rayleigh who kept yelling at him to stop thinking about Usopp, which would only last for an hour or so. It was hard for the captain to not think of him when he was more than used to their constant touching, no matter how many times Reyliegh hit his poor head, Luffy still had a difficult time trying to get Usopp out of his mind, forcing his mentor to use mental manipulation, getting into the captain's head and directing his drifting focus to something he didn't like, and Luffy being Luffy, immediately thought of starvation. But at the back of his head, he had something else that he didn't want to bring to light, _someone_ that is, and he wasn't good at hiding it as Rayleigh saw right through him, spotting the discomfort in his eyes as he puckered his lips, a terrible poker face that exposed him. "Luffy, you're doing a pretty bad job of lying...if you're not comfortable talking about it, I don't mind...I'm just glad I finally found a way to get your attention..." _Well...only half of it that is..._ Rayleigh narrowed his eyes at the unsettled captain, trying to act tough but wearing a ridiculous expression at the same time, if he were honest, it was surprising to see Luffy unsettled by a random thought, for someone with a short attention span, the young captain takes this reflection on his mind oddly seriously. "I'm not lying !! I'm just...trying to think of what I'll eat today...." He voiced while averting his eyes, an obvious lie that one could identify, he didn't want to share what troubled him, and his poor lie did not stop his mentor's curiosity.

Rayleigh hummed while adjusting his glasses, amused by the lie the young captain uttered, a low move he did not see coming, but in some twisted way it was still believable since Luffy was the kind to think about food at any hour of the day. "I see what you're trying to do...but I will tell you one thing Luffy, it's better to not let that bad thought stick in your head for long...try and find a way to solve it before it worsens" He voiced while staring at the young captain, relieved at how his mentor didn't bother stressing him over the issue he was clearly avoiding. "I'll leave you to think about it now that I've caught your attention, make sure you sort it out before I come back..." Luffy pursed his lips while watching his mentor leave, _but I don't want to think about it...._ He sighed while ruffling his hair, thinking about what happened between him and Sanji was the last thing he would do, just recalling the memories sent shivers down his spine. He swore never to allow his body to react that way, to him, the cook's touch was a sin he never wants to be a victim of, to be imprisoned by such foreign desires all over again. The captain shook his head to stop the uncomfortable thoughts, the cold breeze of the sea drawing him back to the present, he firmly held on to his straw hat as he watched the blue seas, carelessly sitting on the end of fierce Perfume Yuda, a ship controlled by two giant snakes that belonged to the Kuja Pirates. "Wh-what was that...?" Luffy turned to the soft question, spotting a flustered Marguerite who avoided his stare, leaning on the wooden rail, hesitation lightening her dark eyes that glued on the blue surface below. "What you just did...what was that...?" the captain gleamed at her innocent curiosity, being in a strict society such as Amazon lily denies one the chance to have any skinship with a person of the opposite gender, let alone the part where they don't allow males inside the community. "It's called affection !! Feels warm right ?!!" He giggled with a bright smile on his face, watching the blush on Marguerite's face darken as she nods, "I do that all the time with a crewmate of mine...."Luffy hummed while swaying on the rail, not concerned at how dangerous it was considering how close he was to falling into the salty waters, _I bet you're mad at me for making you wait for long huh ?....._ He smiled at the silent thought, staring at his blurry reflection on the blue surface as a small smile formed on his face, "HUHHH ??!! So it's true !!! Luffy already has someone who he offers all his affection and attention to !!" The empress voiced on overhearing the captain's conversation, not that far from the two as she collapsed on the wooden deck, devasted by the 'news', her dramatic fall drawing everyone's attention as all eyes turned towards her. "So that old man wasn't lying after all....the man of my dreams..is..is already in love with someone else" Hancock whispered while palming her face, her tearless eyes unaware of the questioning stares around here, "Get yourself together princes !!! Your _sickness_ is showing !!" Glorisa grumbled in a low tone while approaching the overwhelmed empress on the wooden floor, grabbing her hand to support Hancock back to her feet, unimpressed at how she was taking the sudden news, even though it had nothing to do with the kingdom "Honestly !! This is not how an Empress appears in front of her people !!" Luffy blinked at the overdramatic duo, his brows narrowing on grasping what Hancock was going on about, in the end, Rayleigh did manage to find out what made the young captain uncomfortable that day. And his thoughts on the cook made no sense to Luffy, he was a bit flattered to be honest, but then again he was more confused since he saw no love in the way Sanji kept acting, if there was anything to relate to the so called love, he would have compared it to how he and the sniper interact. That was pure love to him, nothing compared to the harsh treatment the cook forced upon him, and the only thing that kept him from completely blocking the cook from his thoughts was how oblivious he was to Sanji's unruly jealousy. He clenched his jaw in distress, nothing good ever comes out of thinking about the cook, and now that they were about to reunite after two years of separation, Luffy was more than ready to avoid him at all cost, leaving the past behind him and forget everything he felt both mentally and physically. He saw no aim in worrying over Rayleigh's ridiculous thought of Sanji being in love with him, _I won't believe that he did all that because he loves me...that didn't feel like love...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> However 😀😀 .....  
> I will not apologize for Luffy's short side of this chapter because my baby is intellectually ✨unable✨ (he's dumb)  
> Also don't forget to vote for your favorite One Piece character at the popularity poll every day
> 
> So I wrote both notes five hours ago before taking a nap and....  
>  WHY WAS THE NEW EPISODE SO POWERFUL I HAD TO REWATCH IT BECAUSE IT WAS SO FAST   
>  Also Youtube spoiled the 1001 chapter for me 😀😀I cried for an hour...I think that's why I slept


	25. Reuninon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years of separation, the strawhat pirates finally reunite in a not so bonding moment, pushing aside the inner struggles they have been facing, most of the members choose to turn a cold shoulder to each other as they interact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a few days (ITS BEEN 5 DAYS TODAY DOESN'T COUNT) to fully recover ❤❤❤  
> I'm all better and yes I'll go back into posting two times a week 🙈🙈  
> maybe if I feel cute I'll do three chapters idk  
> But I will be active cause I've been dying to write the upcoming chapters

"USOOOP !!" Luffy called out for the sniper in a joyful tone, launching himself towards him with a bright smile on his face, ignoring the fear in those sharp eyes as he snaked his arms around Usopp's waist. He was finally holding him, after two years of being apart, starving for his warm touch, he was in his presence at last, breathing in the scent he so missed as the two landed on the hard wooden ground. "Tch !! That hurts you idiot....nice to know your sense of danger hasn't changed at all..." Usopp grumbled while glaring at the elated captain nuzzling his waist, not even fazed at how he literally jumped from a stray bird without considering how he will land. _Honestly what if you didn't yell on time....?_ Luffy ignored the harsh tone while tightening his grip, sighing in pure satisfaction at the warmth, ignoring the faint pain on his knees from the harsh impact, all that mattered to him at the moment was the sniper, feeling him with his arms again. "I missed you..." The captain murmured against the soft clothing on Usopp's waist, resting his whole face to hide the sudden flush on his cheeks, he was relieved to finally reunite with the one person that brought him peace and comfort, but if he showed such expression Usopp would only push him away like usual, scold him at how reckless it was to jump off from a bird at such great height. The sniper sighed while raising his stance, eyeing the quiet captain on his waist as he rubbed the back of his head, wincing at the sharp pain, he could tell Luffy was blushing even though he was hiding his face, he saw it right from the start when the captain came in flying, not to mention the constant fidgeting of his fingers. "I know...but that doesn't give you the right to kill me !!" Usopp voiced while running a hand through those soft raven locks beneath him, feeding Luffy's silent hunger for his touch, _pfft..you haven't changed at huh ?..._ The sniper softly chuckled on watching Luffy stir for a comfortable spot on his laps, clearly enjoying the soft brushes on his hair, "Sorry...you know how I get whenever I'm excited..." The captain giggled while revealing his lightly flushed face, earning a smile from Usopp who drew his hand lower to Luffy's face, cupping his cheek before pulling him closer, the smile on his face slowly fading. "Of course I know~ ...but before I forget...WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MAKING ME WAIT FOR TWO DAMN YEARS HUH ?!!" The sniper voiced while pulling on the soft cheek, refusing to give in to the soft whine he earned as he watched Luffy narrow his brows, lips quivering at the burning pain on his pinched cheek. _I was worried sick you idiot !!..._ Usopp clenched his jaw, his eyes still on the almost sobbing captain as instant tears gleamed his eyes, he knew it wasn't like that, Luffy only wanted more time so that everyone else could strengthen their skills, after understanding how weak they were back on Shabody, they all needed some time to build their strength, if ever they want to make it to the new world. _I know that...I just wanted to be there with you...offer any kind of help cause I know you were in pain...._ The captain weakly grabbed on to Usopp's hand, rubbing a thumb over his sensitive wrist to lessen the grip on his sore cheek, "But...but it's really not like that...I didn't mean it in a bad way" he pouted while staring at the softening sniper who got weakened by his expressions. Usopp knitted his brows while drawing back his hand, still not satisfied with the small pain he inflicted on Luffy, he stared at the sulking face in front of him, checking for any new scars that might have formed since their separation, _just your face...I'll check the rest of you some_ _other time...._ "What now...?" Luffy murmured on noticing the sniper's eyes roam around his facials, a faint glare sparkling inside them as Usopp closed in, taking the flushed face in his arms. _Hmm..?_ The captain raised a brow on the gentle touch, feeling the sniper gently tilt his head with his warm hands, a serious expression on his face that he secretly longed for, to have Usopp's attention and make him worry even though nothing was wrong. _Ah-...._ He stilled on noticing an odd change on the close face, not to mention the stray locks that waved around the sniper's neck, his hair had grown to a great shoulder length, _it looks...fluffy....._ Luffy pursed his lips, an urge to play with the curly locks settling inside him, awed at how they swayed in sync with the cool breeze between them. "Usopp....can I kiss your hair....?" The sniper paused on the question, averting his eyes back to the captain's, confused at how starstruck he was at his features, his eye still gleaming but with a dangerous interest as he seized a few locks of Usopp's curls, feeling its soft texture between his fingers. "It's so soft...." Luffy smiled as he got lost in the smooth feeling, unaware of the affectionate stare he was basking on, the sniper felt his brows furrow on seeing the sweet smile, relieved on having to see it again after two years. Those same two years he spent stressing over things that didn't matter, let alone the swordsman but Luffy himself, Usopp Knew that the captain would get through his grief alone in some way, he had faith in him that he wouldn't get drawn into darkness by himself, and that he would make it to their meeting point without any harm done. But he still couldn't help but feel guilty, guilty of not being strong enough for his captain when he needed him the most, yes he was well aware that it wasn't his fault back then, that it was fate to be blamed and none of them had it coming, but it still weighed him down on recalling Luffy's desperate calling. _I'm really sorry...._ "It's so pretty...hey let me kis-" The captain's voice trailed off on spotting the gleaming eyes staring right back at him, a sad smile on Usopp's face as he softly chuckled, brushing off Luffy's hand as he leaned in for a hug. "You're so selfish....." The sniper murmured while pulling Luffy closer, feeling his steady heartbeat on his chest as laid his head on the captain's shoulder, "I was stressing over you back then....only to find out you haven't changed...stop giving me a hard time..." he tightened his hold on Luffy, confirming that the Luffy he was holding wasn't just a figment of his own imagination, that he was no longer dreaming like before, a time where everything felt like a fever dream and he detested every single moment of it. "Why can't you let me worry about you..." The captain felt his lips part at the whisper, feeling the sniper breath against his shoulder, his even breathing melting his heart as the hold on his waist hardened. Luffy simpered on the pure affection, drawing his hands towards Usopp's necks as he silently giggled, not able to fight back the warm blush that painted his face, adoring the drowning emotion in his heart. "Sorry....I'll try not to do that..."He voiced while resting his chin on the sniper's shoulder, leaning on his neck as he stared at the cloud-filled sky, _I don't think I will though..._

"You two seem to have a lot of free time..?!!" Usopp raised his head to the abrupt voice, his eyes spotting Nami's form standing in front of him with an irritated expression, glaring at the snuggly duo who had no sign of tension after being followed by marines. "Why are you guys just sitting there ?!! Don't you have something else to do ??" The navigator nagged on noticing the unfazed stare she was getting, even if they had successfully escaped from sharing the same fate as the fake strawhats, that didn't mean they could relax and ignore the fact that the world government now knows of their existence after disappearing for two years. Luffy turned on the complaining tone, leaning his back on the sniper's bare chest as he stared at the navigator with a raised brow, feeling the sniper's hands revert to his waist. "Like what ? I just got here..." he casually shrugged, he saw no need on stressing himself over their reunion, why would he worry about what the world thinks about it when he was finally in Usopp's arms, besides, it wasn't their first time to be in the spotlight. Nami pursed her lips at the carefree response, alarmed at how quick the two were on going back to their usual selves, unbothered by everything evolving around them whenever they were together. _You two are still the same...._ She sighed while massaging her temples, in all honesty there really wasn't anything to be worried about, they were together again and the ship was perfectly intact, not to mention the part where Luffy, Zoro and Sanji whipped out the marines who kept following them. _But still...._ The navigator bit her lip in thought, not wanting to think about the real situation she was desperately running away from, using her 'distress' to hide the uncomfortable stitch in her mind. "Oi Nami, are you okay ? There's nothing much for us to do right now....so why are you...bothered" Usopp voiced while resting his chin on the captain's head, catching the flash of distress on Nami's eyes, an emotion he knew so well that he could relate just by reading the Navigator, she was trying to hide something, and she was doing a pretty bad job by using her unnecessary nagging to hide it. The sniper was right, there was nothing to worry about, and he was also correct on his assumption on Nami's case, she was only acting this way to distract herself, not wanting to face a fear that formed inside her two years ago. The fear of rejection, after finally understanding her sudden attraction towards Robin, why she was eagerly craving for her attention and touch, Nami couldn't help but feel guilty of all the childish act she put up just to be with her, how stubborn she must have been to insist on being with her every hour of any day, and how she would get angry whenever Robin would decline her little requests, it was all childish now that her eyes and heart had been opened. Just thinking about it pained her heart since she was starting to realize how selfish it was to ask for such demands, to be touched for self-satisfaction and not offer anything in return, even if Robin did like the way her touch left the navigator flustered and begging for more, it still didn't feel right, it wasn't a worthy exchange since Nami was the only one feeling things. Her fast beating heart would bruise her chest on feeling Robin's warmth whenever the two were close, and her mind would suddenly blackout on receiving her attention she so craved for, all for nothing, a biased trade that left the navigator hurted by guilt on realization, and the pain seemed to increase whenever she thought of the past times. What worsened her state was how she had no clue on what to do next, how was she to bring up such an affair ? What will happen next after she apologized as she planned ? Will she still have a chance to confess her sudden love that grew while they were apart for two years ? _Will she even listen to me...? Weren't you ignoring me last time.....?_ "Mm..Nami....Naaamii ?" The navigator blinked at the soft calling, drawing her back to the present as she stared at the ground, the faint blush on her face heating up, embarrassed at how thinking about Robin made her subconscious towards everything, and it wasn't surprising now that she grasped what was going on with her heart, neither did she dislike it. "I'm fine....you guys can do whatever you want....we'll still get in trouble anyway..." She murmured while palming her face, a small smile forming behind her palm as she walked past the cuddling duo. Usopp narrowed his brows at the now empty space in front of them, he didn't miss the small smile on Nami's face as she walked by, the dim sadness in her eyes, let alone the blush that seemed to redden across her face, he saw them all, _what happened to you...what were you thinking about just now...?_ Usopp's silent thought got disrupted as Luffy stirred up, freeing himself from the sniper's grasp, a bright smile on his face as he turned back to face him. _No, whatever you have in mind I don't want to be a part of it....._

"I'm hungry !!!" Luffy gleamed while offering a hand to the deadpanned sniper, _of course, you are....and I'm sure you already ate..._ Usopp sighed while accepting the helping hand, the captain pulling him up with ease, ignoring the questioning stare in those sharp eyes. "What's that got to do with me ?" The sniper voiced with a raised brow, crossing his arms as he stared at the bright smile that didn't seem to fade even though he was using his 'mean voice'. He knows what the captain was trying to do, and Usopp had no plans of falling for his not so smart plan, he didn't want to involve himself with Sanji's case any further, it was already rough and a third party was the last thing the two would need. _Please open your eyes cause I don't think I'll be able to help you any more......_ "Heeeehh !!! You don't have to be that cold....I just said that because I really am hungry" Luffy pouted while knitting his brows, offended at how selfish he was portrayed, even though he really was that selfish. He was being bluntly honest, no inner motives like the sniper thought, to him, Usopp was just acting mean which won't last but in reality, the sniper only did that to spare a moment for the cook to interact with Luffy. The two might have been together earlier but he was confident that not a word was exchanged between Sanji and the captain, _I'm not gonna let you give up just yet...._ "Then go tell Sanji !!! Isn't he your cook ? Why are you telling me ?" Luffy narrowed his eyes at the harsh remark, not able to tell if the sniper was acting or had he build up an anger issue while they were apart, whatever it was, he chose not to take it as a serious matter since it hasn't been that long since they reunited, "Fine...I'll leave already, no need to chase me away...just so you know I love you so I won't get mad..." The captain grumbled before stomping away, _what's wrong with you...?_ he huffed, glaring at the kitchen door that held some of his dark memories. But he had no fear anymore, now that he mastered restrain, at least he thinks he has, he saw no concern about being in the same room with the cook, be it the accursed kitchen, Luffy had already discovered his voice two years back, _nothings gonna happen..._ The sniper sighed while watching the sulking captain walk into the quiet kitchen, a smile on his face as he eased his cold emotions, "I love you too...but you and Sanji need to talk...don't do anything reckless" he murmured as the kitchen door closed, as much as he had trust on both the cook and Luffy, he was still worried on what might occur between them, now that they were all separated, something might have changed in each person's personality. _Maybe I shouldn't have let you go alone...._ Usopp furrowed his brows, still staring at the wooden door, now that he was reconsidering the thought, there's always something messy about the kitchen, especially if those two were left alone. "Yeah I really shouldn't ha-" "Usopp !!!..." The sniper froze on his sudden steps, turning back to face the loud voice that cut through his distressed state, Franky waved from across the table where he sat in the company of Robin and Brook, calmly enjoying their midday tea after being chased by marines. "I need your help on something, do you have a minute....probably an hour I don't know" Usopp blinked at the half cyborg, that wasn't a great way to ask for help and he also had some other issues in mind, he drew his eyes back to the kitchen door, debating whether he should brush off all his doubts away and trust the cook and Luffy, or storm right in and save them both from hurting each other. "Stop worrying Usopp....you have faith in them don't you, come help Franky out...it will be good for you" Robin calmly voiced, eyeing the sniper from her cup, she saw the concern in his stare, how uneased he got the minute he realized that maybe he sent the captain to his death. He wasn't to be blamed, he had every reason to worry, who knows, maybe Sanji turned into something far worse, or maybe he finally tamed his wild jealousy that almost destroyed the pure relationship Luffy had with his sniper. "Them ?? Oi Robin, what are you talking about ?" Franky voiced as the sniper neared the table, reluctantly taking a seat between Robin and Brook, still alarmed on what might occur in the kitchen. "Don't think about it too much, just relax for a while...you deserve it" Robin smiled, ignoring the half cyborg while patting Usopp's head, trying to ease his worry with the little affection she could give. The sniper sighed at the touch, giving up on rescuing the naive captain as he relaxed his pose on the comfortable seat, he was expecting life to be less stressful after learning about Sanji's true motives, but it was the opposite, he still worries even with all the trust he had on the two. "Okay..." He nodded while shoving away the doubts, accepting the cup of tea offered by Brook who was secretly eyeing him from the start, _odd...I've never seen you three at one place like this...._ The sniper pressed the warm china on his lips, brows furrowing at the strange thought as he breathed in the rich scent of hot lemon tea, it was comforting, being around the three brought peace that he silently needed. There was no tension between them as he listened to Brook's story, disrupting the thoughts that clogged his mind as he paid attention to the amusing narration, Franky stared at the three who had completely forgotten about his existence, he cleared his throat to draw back their attention, since he was the one who called the sniper first, he felt betrayed on having to watch him enjoy the company of Robin and Brook instead of listening to whatever the half cyborg had to say.

"As I was saying....I wanted your help in preparing Sunny for our next stop...but there's just one tiny problem...." Usopp took his first sip while nodding on Franky to continue, enjoying the sweet sensation on his tongue, "well, technically I need your help in asking someone else for help...." The sniper narrowed his brows while placing his cup on the table, confused on what the half cyborg was trying to say, he averted his eyes to Robin who giggled in response. Usopp could tell that she was also in whatever Franky had planned, _is this why all three of you are sitting together...?_ "He needs someone to help him cut some tough wood and Zoro isn't the type of person one could approach so easily" Robin hummed while staring at the sniper, spotting the sudden change in his eyes the moment the swordsman's name was uttered. Usopp pursed his lips while silently sighing, drawing his eyes to the half-filled cup in his hands, _you don't have to tell me...I know that too well...._ he brushed a thumb over the tip of his cup in thought. "So how do I come in..." he tightened the grip on feeling the sweet taste on his tongue turn bland, a familiar emotion piercing through his heart, he clenched his jaw at the sudden hurt in his chest. Robin saw the discomfort painted on his face, a sign that what she had hoped for didn't actually happen as the sniper was still bothered by the mere mention of Zoro's name, she gently placed her hand on Usopp's wrist, drawing him away from the disturbing thoughts that threatened to ruin the peace he was experiencing. "You don't have to do it if you're uncomfortable though...but you're the only person Zoro can't say no to, so I just thought maybe if you asked him for help instead of Franky..it would lessen the struggle for everyone, remember...you can say no if you don't want to" The sniper calmed at the gentle brush on his wrist, giving the idea a thought even though he knew how risky it was, was it wrong, that with everything the two were going through, Usopp felt flattered on learning that Zoro has never declined his cry for help in any situation ? He shook his head at the pleasing thought, fighting back the warm feeling that healed his heart, _idiot don't go feeling stupid stuff just because of that !!!...._ "No it's fine... I'll do it.." The sniper voiced while getting up from his seat, his face lowered to hide the pink flush that colored his cheeks, Robin held back a giggle on watching the sniper try to hide his flustered state, glad to see that not all hope was lost since Usopp was still his usual loving self, able to forgive any outrageous mistake since his heart was made of gold. _Now if only you opened your heart Zoro....you're so lucky....._ "If you say so~" Robin smiled while watching the sniper dash away from the table, hesitation in his eyes but the fast motion of his feet didn't give him a chance to reconsider his sudden decision, so many things could go wrong in their sudden meeting, but it was better for both cases to talk on the first day rather than assume each other until they turn into complete strangers. "Hmmm, I had my suspicions from the start...but, I still can't believe it" Brook murmured while placing his empty cup on the wooden table, astonished by he abrupt reveals the three shared amongst each other, he knew something was going on between Zoro and the sniper, but he never expected it to be so deep and complicated, to fall in love with someone as blind as Usopp, he couldn't help but sympathize with the swordsman. "Yeah I feel you...I thought Luffy was in love with Usopp at first, what a twist !!" The half cyborg joined in, still doubting the odd pair, even after witnessing numerous signs that occurred in the ship, he still had a difficult time trying to grasp that Sanji was in love with their captain, let alone the same case on Zoro with Usopp. "Well believe it !! Both are odd pairs but still have a chance of ending up together...I'm just happy to see some good signs in Luffy and Usopp, both are more daring..." Robin sighed with a satisfactory smile, glad to find out that she wasn't the only one who read between the lines, apparently Brook also had kept an eye on the cook and Zoro, observing their strange behavior towards Luffy and the sniper respectively. It was surprising to hear from their own perception and what they thought would be best for the complicated pair, how they all agreed that both Sanji and Zoro were rash towards the latter was somewhat pleasing to Robin, finally having a helping hand and someone to relate with all her little struggles as she constantly pushed and pulled her naive boys. "Now all we have to do is stand by the sidelines and watch...." The half cyborg voiced while eyeing the kitchen door, worried on the little lie he spilled just to separate Usoppp from Luffy, all in an attempt to cage them in a trap they never saw coming, _how did I end up in this crazy plan anyways...?!!_

Meanwhile in the supposed cursed kitchen, Luffy closed the door behind him as he walked in, still sulking from the cold treatment he received, "Tch !! I'm not even hungry anymore !!" He grumbled beneath his breath as he walked towards the marbled counter, burying his face on the cold surface as he continued with his low bickering, unaware of the cook's presence across him next to the cooker, already preparing the crews' midday meal in silence. "Ah !! Luffy !! I knew it was you who came in !!" The captain raised his head to the cheerful voice, a pout on his face as he stared at the smiling reindeer facing him on the opposite side of the counter, bits of cotton candy on his face as he giggled on the delicious treat. Luffy pursed his lips on the sudden growl of his stomach, eyeing the brightly colored treat on Chopper's hold, drooling over it as he imagined the taste on his mouth. "Where did you get that from...?" He swallowed hard to ease his sudden hunger, tapping the marbled surface as he fought back the urge to snatch the sweet from the doctor, that would only lead to unnecessary fighting, and it's not that Luffy wasn't prepared to die for the treat, he just didn't want to get in trouble with Nami after seeing her stressed-out self earlier. "Oh this ? Sanji gave it to me !!" The captain stilled at the cook's name, feeling his heartbeat falter as he straightened his pose, his eyes coming in contact with the cook's back right behind Chopper. "This is the last one though...I'm not sharing !!!" Luffy hummed subconsciously, more interested in the quiet Sanji who didn't even turn to look at him, a trail of smoke gliding beside him as he washed the used dishes on the silver sink, clearly ignoring the captain's presence, an odd move that didn't fit Luffy's expectations. _Did you grow taller...?_ Luffy tilted his head while analyzing Sanji's stance, there was a difference in his height and the blonde locks behind his head, let alone the calmness he emitted at the moment, maybe he was only acting like that because of Chopper's presence, but there was something definitely wrong with the strange peace in the kitchen. The captain was more than prepared for anything cause he had mastered the cook's moves, there was no way Sanji wouldn't pull one of his acts on him, not after being separated for too long, _but then again....he did promise not to do that anymore....._ He tapped his chin in thought, recalling the promise Sanji made to him two years ago, disappointed since he was more than prepared to fight back this time if the cook happens to slip back to his old self. In all honesty, Luffy couldn't help but get excited at the thought of finally overcoming the foreign urge and desire that tend to cage his body, he wanted to know what it felt like to say no to such powers, to reject the emotions that chocked him whenever the cook would seize his mind and willpower over his body. Be it acting for revenge or plain perversion, the captain wanted to triumph over Sanji, overpower his selfish act and prove to him that he no longer feels dependant on his touch and passionless kisses. It was a dark idea with great risk, but Luffy couldn't handle the excitement that sparked inside him on the thought, how thrilling it felt to imagine placing the cook in the same situation he was in. He smirked as he gave in to the vile idea, unaware of the concerned stare he was getting from Chopper, watching the evil smirk form on his face as his eyes darkened with unknown sheer power. "Umm...Luffy, are you alright ?" The captain softly chuckled as he got up from his seat, forcing a sweeter smile to hide his true intention, he didn't want to ruin his rushed plans, not when he finally had a powerful urge to drive him. "Oh I'm perfectly fine~..." Luffy voiced while slowly walking towards the sink, his eyes never leaving the cook's face as he halted by his side, Sanji didn't shift in his stance at all, still doing the dishes with a stoned face. "Sanji~...I'm hungry !!" The captain gleamed while leaning closer, his hands on his back as he brightly smiled, attempting to weaken the cook with his usual trick but without touch. He secretly eyed Sanji's features in the brief silence, those blue eyes drawing him closer as he got lost in the scent of the cook's cigar that he adored and missed, filling his lungs as he breathed in the intoxicating air, he clutched his fist to control his breathing, he didn't want to get caught by the same person who he was trying to trap. But the dense air was getting heavier by the seconds, proving to be a stronger force than the captain himself as it weakened him from the inside, breaking down the wall that he had just built. "That's weird....." The low tone broke through Luffy's trance, drawing him back to reality as he blinked at Sanji's calm face, unbothered by his sudden closeness, "I thought you said you weren't hungry anymore..." The captain stilled at the dead tone, unsettled at how reserved the cook was acting, his eyes glued at the sink even though Luffy had taken dangerous steps towards him. He furrowed his brows in disappointment, this wasn't the Sanji he was expecting, he wanted to see the cook's side that he hated the most, the wild Sanji who had no sense of self-control. Luffy only desired that side cause he wanted to tame it, have control over him since he felt drawn to the idea of domination over the cook, after all, wouldn't it be fair if Sanji felt the same pressure he forced the captain to endure. "Ehhhh...I was just joking ?" He nervously laughed to shove away the odd feeling of interrogation, he didn't want to lose his composure after almost giving in to literal fumes, something he could easily block or fan away. He blinked while patiently waiting for a response, watching the cook dry his hands before tilting his cigar to exhale another trail of smoke, his eyes staring at nothing in particular. "Really now.....well, it doesn't matter if you were joking or not, I don't plan on serving yet so no, I won't feed you" Luffy felt his hands drop by his sides, upset at the response he got, but what really got to him was how Sanji was avoiding eye contact the whole time. _Do you want me to hug you...? will that make you give up...?_ The captain clenched his jaw, touch was one of his few weaknesses, Sanji's touch that is, it was different from everyone else's, even if Luffy did overcome the undefined lust that would accompany the cook's touch, he still felt enslaved by the strange warm Sanji's hands would give. It was dangerous enough just by thinking of it, his body immediately shivering on recalling the rough touch and brutal bites, it made no sense to him that after all that, there would be a strange comfort as the marks on his body faded, but what made him more uncomfortable was how he was slowly starting to cope with them.

Almost accepting his caged state rather than freeing himself, "Alright....guess I'll just starve then.." Luffy grumbled while rubbing his nape, walking away from the cook as he ignored the uncomfortable thoughts at the back of his mind, he chose to give up on the risky temptation, a wise decision since he saw no advantage in feeding Sanji's selfish desires, if he did so then the two would be one of the same person. Blinded by self motives, a harm to those around them as they go about with their daily lives, _that's the last thing I want...._ "What.....what are you trying to say Luffy ?" The captain paused on his steps, turning back to face the cook who finally revealed his face, a scowl on his face as he clenched his jaw, irritated at Luffy's final statement that he voiced without any intentions. The captain raised a brow, confused on what might have made Sanji upset when he was just being honest, he had nothing to eat and he saw no wrong in accepting the cook's decision, "Nothing really...I'm just hungry and you don't wanna feed me so.....no means no right ?" He shrugged while staring at Sanji's eyes, catching the sudden spark that brightened inside them the minute he grasped what Luffy was saying, there was no double meaning in what he said, at least not to him, but to Sanji, those few words rebirthed a pang of heavy guilt that pierced through his hardened heart, shattering his calm stance as the self-hatred he once thought was gone flared up again. Luffy stared at the cook one last time before turning back and making his way for the door, _what's his problem...?!!_ he puckered his lips while feeling the steel knob in his hands, still trying to figure out what he might have said that would make Sanji react that way. _Doesn't matter, that's his own problem anyways...._ He brushed off the worry while walking away from the kitchen, unaware of the intense atmosphere he left behind, not to mention the hurt cook. Chopper, who had been silently watching the two, stared at the angered cook with concern, he could feel the unstable rage Sanji was emitting as he glared at the space. "What's wrong...?" The doctor voiced in a shaky tone, alarmed at how quiet Sanji was, he wasn't numb to the uneased tension that developed when Luffy entered the room, there was definitely something going on with the two and Chopper could feel it, and he saw right through their odd body language, how the cook was desperate not to fall for those sparkling eyes, and how Luffy was careful not to get too close to Sanji. "Nothing...everything's perfectly fine...." Sanji murmured while palming his face, gritting on his teeth to hide the conflicting emotions that constantly choked him since he saw the captain's bright face again, "everything is just fine..." The reindeer narrowed his eyes at the white lie, seeing through Sanji's inner struggle as he took a long drag on his cigar, trying to calm himself but failing miserably as his ocean eyes took a sharper shade, a deadly glare while staring at nothing. _You're not fine at all....I don't know how to help you, so I'll just ask Usopp instead....._ Chopper hummed at the final thought, considering best not to question the cook's sudden change in mood since he still didn't know how to calm him down, or what will calm him down to be precise, _he knows you better than I do..._ He sighed while ignoring the cold feeling in the room, placing his trust on the sniper as he finished his treat, not knowing that Usopp himself already had problems of his own. _Hm..?_ Luffy tilted his head at the familiar form leaning on the wooden rail, lost in thought as he watched the blue sea, "Usopp ? Have you been here all along ?" he voiced while walking towards the quiet sniper, leaning next to him as his face, those once gleaming sharp eyes darkened with gloom, "Hey what's wrong ?" he gently nudged the quiet sniper, a little worried since he didn't utter any complain for the past seconds since the captain arrived. "Nothing....I'm just tired, its been a long ride" Usopp softly voiced as he lowered his head on his arms, a sad smile on his face on uttering the lie, he wasn't okay and Luffy could tell from the plastic smile he tried so hard to keep on his face. Something happened when he was away and the sniper didn't want to open up about it, "Okay, we'll talk later then....." The sniper hummed, feeling Luffy rest his head on his shoulder as he leaned closer, Usopp didn't want to open up, it wasn't that big of an issue but he still felt crossed after talking with the swordsman. Deep down it felt childish to take it at heart, but he still wanted to stay upset cause this was Zoro he was dealing with, _I have every right to get mad...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna say "Oh how the tables have turned" but I think it will fit better on the next chapter  
> Gaaawd the things I wanna right


	26. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Zoro and Sanji finally gain some private interaction with the sniper and the captain respectively, the latter regrettably trigger off a side of them that they hoped never to approach during their two years of separation, seeing their misery come to light worsen their already broken state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl Rogger and Garp looked hella fine in the new episode- I SWEAR I'M MENTALLY STABLE

Zoro stared at the open door in silence, uneased at the stilled tension that covered the room after the sniper left, a cold feeling that managed to crawl all over him even though the two didn't talk for long. It seemed more like a dream to him, to see and hear Usopp speak with such confidence in front of him after what happened, not a trace of discomfort in those dark eyes that searched deep into his soul, even after turning down his request, the swordsman was surprised to see a calm face, no reaction as Usopp shrugged off his refusal and casually walking away. That wasn't the sniper Zoro wanted to see, there was something disturbing about this new side of him, it was unnatural that Usopp willingly accepted his refusal without putting on his normal childish acts. "Have you really changed that much ?..." The swordsman muttered while palming his face, not denying the fact that he did miss those annoying pouts, how Usopp would make his whole day difficult without even trying, he wanted to meet that side of him again, to feel the same mental exhaustion he hates, to have the sniper on his mind all day even though he was right there next to him. Zoro missed him, as a whole with all his pure innocence, he wanted to express how much he longed for the sniper, how stressful it was to wake up every morning and think about his safety without worrying about himself, he wanted to confess everything, his love and regrets, his hatred for all the selfish actions he did in the past, how remorseful he felt to force such guilt on the sniper. Zoro wanted to free them all, to reveal all those emotions that kept clinging onto his throat, making it hard to breath whenever Usopp was on his mind. But on seeing the sniper himself, all the confidence the swordsman had slowly faded, he wasn't that prepared to see the sudden change in the latter, let alone his physical stance, there was also a great difference in the way he looked at the swordsman, the light that once sparked his eyes was no longer there. All he could see was a darkened expression, close to hate but not strong enough, it was as if Usopp himself was struggling not to show what was in his heart, and it worried the swordsman because he knew the sniper wasn't the type of person to carry such vicious emotions in his golden core. But what really shook Zoro was how the immediate change in Usopp's eyes appeared the minute he declined to offer any help to his need, "I didn't even say no....what made you look at me like that", he sighed while running a hand through his short locks. It wasn't in his intention to come off harsh in his response, in reality Zoro never actually declined on helping the sniper, he was just caught up in his usual training and Usopp took it as an excuse, as if he had no aim in helping him. And how quick he was to accept the misjudged response was hurtful, it might have been a small mishap but it was enough to pain the swordsman, to pierce right through his hardened heart since both of them were aware that Zoro wasn't capable of turning down any of his requests, he was well aware of how much he spoilt the sniper and seeing him shrug off such a heavy matter didn't feel right. It was as if Usopp was trying to show that he no longer needed the swordsman help, and that was the last thing Zoro wanted to hear after being apart for so long, be it a self-interest wish or not, Zoro secretly craved for the sniper to remain as he was. Feeble on his own strength and quick on making mistakes, since that would only make him dependent towards everyone else, it was wrong to have such desires, he was conscious of it, but that was the only connection he had with Usopp, he didn't want to be considered like the rest, a fellow crewmate with no special relationship that outshines the others'. Not after growing out of his denial phase, he didn't spend half of his two years of training trying to figure out Usopp for nothing, even if he was prepared for rejection, to suffer a greater pain than what he was feeling right now, it was still better for him to be the only person who watches the sniper's back rather than being someone he trusts the least. He saw no aim in carrying the worry of not getting his feelings reciprocated only to be treated as a stranger, which was worse than giving up on Usopp himself, something he saw as an impossible attempt after his pathetic failures, trying to stop his heart from beating, to dull a bright light that he had no powers over it. How was he to oppose such strong emotions when he himself was a passionless being, a man who sees affection as a distraction to one's main ambition, he knew from the start that the sniper would be the death of him, he saw his capabilities, how he managed to weaken him just by touch, such a simple thing brought him down to his knees. What's worse was that Usopp did all this without knowing, his naiveness was more of a secret weapon he knew nothing about, it was a futile attempt to give up on falling for such a person yet still be attracted to his purity, it was too late and Zoro kept denying it. Ignoring the crude love that constantly begged for the sniper's touch, making his whole body numb on receiving the desired skinship, he had no experience with such sentiments, such raw hunger that brought out the worst of him, freeing a wild spirit that dwelled at his core. How reckless was it of him to not pay attention to the falter of his heartbeats whenever Usopp was near, how his sudden attraction towards him grew on each day that passed, feeding off the little moments he had with the sniper, it was one of the few mistakes he regrets. To wake up one day and realize he had fallen in love with someone who he could lose so easily, because of their difference in how they view the world, one sees no use in emotional attachment while the other simply lives by it, doesn't care on which string he holds on, as long as he's happy and his friends are alright. How was Zoro to secure such a pure person's heart ? How was he to learn such foreign ways ? He doesn't even know what words to say when the perfect opportunity comes, are there even words he could use to describe his love ? Will it even make sense to Usopp that the swordsman only acted that way cause he was in love, and tired of getting hurt, that he only became violent cause he was impatient ? Does he even have a say in such a complicated matter ?

Zoro gritted his teeth in detest, he already knew the answer to all those questions that kept echoing in his mind, and it was cruel that they still kept ringing even after accepting his depressive fate. It was a lost cause and he was well aware of it, there was no way Usopp would forgive him, to turn a blind eye to all the harsh treatment the swordsman put him through, it would take more than a miracle to be forgiven, Zoro had accepted it all, that he doesn't deserve to be loved by such an innocent soul which he tortured by his reserved ways. _I know that...I know all of that...but that doesn't mean I should let you go...._ He sighed while rubbing his nape, giving up in his third attempt to meditate after the sniper left the room, the thoughts were also getting a little irritating now that he came face to face with the origin of all his problems after two years of separation. "There's no way I can do that...how the hell am I supposed to let you go after understanding my feelings for you ?" The swordsman grumbled while glaring at the wooden ground, he already saw this coming, he was warned about the situation that awaits him by Mihawk too, and the war lord's presumption was more than precise, Usopp had grown out of his dependency stage, and it pained him to see it even if he was prepared. Sooner or later he would stop talking to Zoro because of all the hurt he has experienced, to reach out to someone so cold and distant, the swordsman was more than stunned to see Usopp approach him earlier, instead of avoiding him like he did two years ago. He shook his head at the thought, now wasn't the time to drown in regret, he had other important matters to deal with, all that leads to the sniper of course, right now his main goal was to make up for everything, use every free moment he had to earn the sniper's trust again, maybe then he might ask for forgiveness and confess the heavy emotion that constantly suffocated his heart. It wasn't an act of self-interest, he made sure to remind himself that all this was for Usopp, submitting himself to fate's torment was close to a fair judgment according to his own perception, since there was no better way to deal with all the rue that weighed down his already shattered soul. _I know you're going to give me a hard time but....just, please listen to me...._ Zoro narrowed his brows while getting up to his feet, satisfied with the uncomfortable thoughts that worsened his mood, averting his stare back at the opened door, debating on what to say to the sniper after their awkward talk. "I really hope you'll listen..." The swordsman murmured while making his way for the door, hesitation clouding his thought since he still couldn't grasp the difference in Usopp, now that he thought of it, there wasn't a smile on his face when he came in earlier, usually the sniper would be all sparkling whenever he needed a favor from Zoro, a move that he knew would work since the swordsman had a soft spot for him. But back then there was no light on his face, a reserved expression that didn't fit his playful personality, "But I'm not hungry anymore !!!" Zoro paused on hearing the abrupt groaning tone, his stare immediately spotting the captain and his sniper on the deck, Luffy was brooding while burying his face on Usopp's laps, ignoring the cook who stood right in front of the warm duo. "Well you roaring tummy is telling a different story Luffy...." The sniper pursed his lips while poking Luffy's head, trying to get him off his thighs but his strong grip on Usopp's waist didn't allow him to. The swordsman halted next to Sanji, focusing all his attention on the sniper who didn't acknowledge his sudden presence, turning numb to the stare he was getting from the cook. "But I wanna stay here and sulk with you !!" Usopp palmed his face at the pouty response, giving up on his attempt to help the cook, he felt the grip tighten as Luffy nuzzled deeper into his waist, clearly not giving in to Sanji's plea or the sniper's constant push. "I'm not sulking okay !!! Just go already, you're terrible at lying !!!" The captain raised his head at the harsh tone, his lips puckered as he stared at Usopp with narrowed brows, still refusing to meet the cook's stare behind his back. "Haahh...you're the one doing a bad job at lying, I saw that pout on your face earlier...Zoro said no to you huh ?? Sanji also said no to me too...so why can't we just stay here and sulk toge-" The sniper palmed Luffy's face, cutting off his ridiculous proposal that he was about to voice with no shame, and he wasn't to be blamed either since he still couldn't see or feel the tension that thickened the air between them, not only him but Usopp himself couldn't see the forth party that joined in, worsening the already complicated situation. He glared at the captain who giggled against his soft palm, pushing him further away from his body as the sniper freed himself from the deadly grasp, "Stop talking please...my ears hurt from all the nonsense you keep saying" Usopp grumbled while drawing back his hand, irritated at how lightly the captain was handling the situation they were in, to him, Luffy was oblivious to everything going on, even though Sanji was right there in front of him, he couldn't see the pleading ocean eyes that kept gazing at him all the time. At least that's what he thought, but in real truth, Luffy was conscious of everything, the stare behind him, the heavy tension, and the deafening plea in Sanji's tone even though he was trying so hard not to sound desperate. The captain felt everything, and the constant push the sniper kept doing was only worsening his inability to think, he didn't want to pay attention to the discomfort the cook brought, he chose to ignore Sanji's presence as a whole, he already accepted his decision so why was he bothering Luffy after he decided to wait for the appropriate mealtime.

"I didn't mean it that way..." Both Zoro and Sanji voiced simultaneously, startling the bickering duo with their low tone who had completely disregarded their surrounding, Usoppp blinked at the familiar voice, keeping his eyes at the equally disturbed captain, Luffy too did not want to break their sudden staring contest, pursing his lips to stop the inner panic that formed on hearing the cook's voice again. _I thought you already left....._ The swordsman averted his gaze towards the cook, confused on what to say as the stilled air choked all four of them, surprised to find Sanji already looking at him with the same confusion on his face, he sighed while rubbing his nape, offended at how he was caught up in a similar situation as the cook. Both of them guilty of coddling the quiet duo, Sanji took a deep drag on his cigar as he drew his stare back to the quiet captain, he wasn't blind at Luffy's inner struggle of not meeting his eye contact, he read all his body language, it was noticeable that the captain was avoiding the cook and he was doing a terrible job of trying to hide it. _I just wanna know why....I didn't mean to sound harsh back then..._ He narrowed his brows while lowering his stance, resting both hands on his knees, "Luffy...I didn't mean it like that, stop being difficult and come eat, I cooked something for you" Sanji smirked at the sudden twitch of Luffy's body on mentioning food, one of the captain's greatest weakness, he knew the captain would waver the minute he mentioned it, and he was more than glad that he gave in since a reserved Luffy was a thing he didn't want to see ever again. "C'mon, I know you're hungry...." The cook hummed while grabbing the light clothing on Luffy's arm, pulling on its soft texture until he finally grabbed the unresponsive captain, _just give in already...you're making it harder for me with your cute little struggles...._ The captain froze on feeling Sanji's fingers wrap around his arm, his eyes dilating at the calm touch as he stared at the sniper, silently crying for help as panic colored his eyes, Usopp smiled at the alarmed face, having no intentions of interfering with the innocent kidnap he was witnessing. Luffy bit his lip on grasping the cold smile, the sniper was brutally letting him go, watching him die before his own eyes, _how dare you..!!_ "it's not like I'm taking you away forever, I just want you to eat" Sanji voiced while gently pulling the almost crying captain up his feet, lowering his hand to Luffy's sensitive wrist. He chuckled at the soft resistance that proved futile the moment he locked Luffy's fingers with his, "Oh no take your time with him~!! Don't mind me, I wasn't even listening to whatever he was saying !!" Usopp smiled on seeing the teary eyes, not a tint of guilt in his heart as he waved at Sanji, giving him a green thumb as he pulled the captain away. "It's just food Luffy, it won't take long" The cook muttered in a low tone while brushing a thumb over the captain's wrist, assuring him of his safety as he stared back at the raven hair, his face lowered to hide the sudden blush of frustration while he nodded, accepting defeat and silently swearing to have revenge on the helpful sniper. Zoro, who secretly watched the disheartening betrayal take place, averted his attention back to Usopp, spotting a sweet smile on his face that he missed so much, the sniper sighed heavily before meeting the silent stare, the smile on his face fading as he crossed his legs, clearly uncomfortable with the sudden confrontation. "I thought you had training...." The swordsman clenched his jaw at the calm tone, not a hint of life in it even though Usopp was smiling a while ago, it was as if he turned into a different person just for Zoro, a mirror of his own cold ways but with a glint of hope that brightened his eyes, a sign that the sniper had not fully succeded on turning cold just like he feared. Zoro crossed his arms on noticing the dim light in the sniper's orbs, he didn't want to show any sign of relief, Usopp might end up seeing through him and it would only make things difficult for both of them. Just the thought of those dark eyes seeing the emotions that drowned the swordsman soul was frightening, who knows how the sniper might react ? "I was...but then I realized you misheard what I said.....I never said I wouldn't help you" He stared intently at the sniper, searching for any change that might flash across his stilled expression, _I don't like this new you...._ Zoro felt his heartbeat flatter at the small smile that formed on Usopp's face, watching him avert his stare as he lowered his head, clenching his jaw to control his emotions. The swordsman couldn't see how hard he tried to stop the pleasurable relief from overpowering his hardening heart, hearing Zoro utter those words was something Usopp secretly wished for, and for it to happen at the exact time he planned on ignoring the swordsman did not do justice to his conflicted state. The sniper didn't want to show any sign of happiness, no matter how glad he was to still be the only one Zoro pampered, he wanted to numb that irritating emotion that kept pulling him back, to numb everything he felt whenever he was with the swordsman, even the hate that dangerously lingered in his heart, he wanted to forget them all

"It doesn't matter..." The swordsman narrowed his brows at the soft grumble, another reaction he didn't want to see, even though he was equally expecting such, it was upsetting, how he chose to close his mind to the numerous possibilities of Usopp evolving into a random stranger out of the ill-treatment he was forced upon, yet still witnessing his worse fear take part right in front of him. It was heart-wrenching, seeing the sniper try so hard to be someone he's not just because of Zoro, what's worse was that the swordsman had mentally prepared for it, to take in all the cold response he would receive, all the lifeless stares and even get ignored since that was close to a fair price to pay. But it still pained him, cause deep down inside he still had the selfish hope that Usopp might fail in his attempt, that his pure heart might give up on emitting such heavy emotions. It was arrogant of him to have such desires after everything he had done, to still have his heart warm at the sniper's presence was just proving how selfish he was. Yes, there was guilt, one that weighed him down like no other emotions, but he still couldn't stop the undying want that burned his soul, to be a part of Usopp's life, to be by his side even if he was to linger under the shadows, Zoro yearned to be recognized as an important factor just the way he himself considers the sniper. To stand out in his eyes even if he wasn't that special, and he was ready to go through any kind of suffering just to earn a space in Usopp's life. _But right now isn't the time...you're still mad at me right...?_ "What...?" He tilted his head on recalling the sniper's word, it was somewhat triggering and he couldn't put the small panic in words, he was aware that Usopp was only acting like this as a defensive mechanism, but the swordsman couldn't help but worry that the sniper might take it too far and harm himself in the end. "It doesn't matter...I wasn't the one who needed your help actually, but don't worry I already told Franky that you won't help" The sniper voiced while raising his face, revealing his eyes that missed the light that once dwelled inside them, Zoro felt his brows twitch on seeing the cold expression once again, it hasn't even been that long and he was starting to get irritated by the reversed stare. _Tch It doesn't even fit you so stop already..and why do you keep on insisting that I said "no"...when have I ever said no to you...?!!!_ "So it doesn't matter anymore because it's not about you ?" The swordsman clenched his fists to control the sudden anger that formed, annoyed at how lightly Usopp was considering the issue, he had every right to since he was the one who had it rough from the start, but that didn't mean Zoro would gladly ignore the hurtful care he was receiving, a bitter comeback that he was painfully waiting for. "I don't know...has it ever mattered whenever it's about me ???" The sniper softly chuckled while stirring to his feet, sarcasm tainting his tone as a plastic smile formed on his face, staring directly into Zoro's sore core with no emotions, it was a simple question but the swordsman had unfortunately struck a nerve in Usopp, setting off the one thing he hoped never to see. A reflection of his own self on the one person he loved, a side of him that he never wants to speak about, a cruel reminder that there was no hope in getting his feeling reciprocated with the dark aura the sniper was emitting, "You've always mattered..." The swordsman voiced while averting his stare, hurt by the cold response but he chose to not express any discomfort, that would only alter more changes than his already aching heart could handle, he watched the sniper's feet walk past him with no hesitation, just like before, Usopp managed to thicken the air between them without any struggle, a warning sign that he was capable of doing something far worse. "Oh, well...I never felt like I did" Zoro felt his burning soul shatter on hearing those cut-throat words, nothing would have prepared him for that, even after being assured of the hardship that awaits him by his mentor, he wasn't expecting Usopp to say such a cruel thing. To hear such a response, to understand that Usopp lowly considered himself when it came to the swordsman, and to come to the realization that he was trying to create a distance between them, it silently broke Zoro beyond imagination. The sniper was giving up on him, and he was doing it gracefully, without turning back or holding his tongue, he wasn't even bothered by the effects he left behind, his own heart had been damaged before so why not do the same to the swordsman's. Zoro palmed his face to hide the hurt, clenching his jaw at the sudden painful jab on his battered chest, he had no other choice but to accept the emotional torment, this was a battle he had no experience in, the only thing he could do was pretend that everything was alright, to not show any sign of misery as that would only leave a bad reputation in Usopp's eyes. Why would he express such emotions when the sniper himself went through worse pain, "I'm free right now...so I came to help, where's Franky ?" Zoro muttered against his palm, his sight dilated by the chocking regret that burned his throat, he didn't even bother to turn back and stare at the sniper, to still hold on to the weak hope that he saw in his eyes, it was too late to earn any sympathy from him. _You're really gonna break me this time huh...?_ Usopp stilled at the question, narrowing his brows to stop the doubts that threatened to soften his wounded heart, he didn't want to give in and show pitty, why would he when there was a high chance that he'll only end up getting hurt all over again, to repeat such a nightmare cycle was the last thing he needed now that he gathered enough courage to face the cause of all his discomfort for the past two years. "Maybe at his workshop I'm not sure, but why bother ?...." He glanced at the swordsman back, not surprised to see him unfazed by his hostility, even though he wasn't, Usopp couldn't see the hurt painted on Zoro's face, how he failed to hold it in as he sighed to calm his depressed self. The sniper was numb to the guilt that almost broke out of the quiet swordsman, the only thing he felt was discomfort, a need to back away from Zoro's presence since he still wasn't ready to engage in any sort of interactions with him, but he wouldn't let the swordsman himself read through him, that would only make him see the uncertainty inside him, exposing his usual feeble heart. "Because I want to help...." Usopp raised a brow at the muttered response, there was something heavy on Zoro's tone, a feeling that he could relate to but refused, he swore never to give in when it came to the swordsman, he had already given up several times, he had no intentions on being soft towards someone so cold, "Suit yourself then.." The sniper shrugged while walking away, ignoring the little guilt that formed the minute he uttered the harmless comment. _There really isn't a reason for you to do that..._ He shook his head in thought, refusing to let Zoro stay in his mind, he had other better things to think, such as making up for his previous betrayal back then. Usopp giggled on recalling the traumatized expression on Luffy's face as he got pulled away, "It was for the best....I'm sure you're having a great time right now !!" he smiled while staring at the kitchen door, _I'm sure of it...._ The hummed at the thought while passing the kitchen, choosing not to interfere since he saw the bright smile on Sanji's face earlier, the gentle touch as he handled the captain, he had no reason to worry after seeing the good intentions the cook had on feeding Luffy. "You'll be fine..."

The sniper wasn't wrong in his assumption, but neither was he correct, Sanji did keep his word on feeding Luffy, nothing else occurred between them. The cook made sure the sulking captain was satisfied with the meal he prepared, ignoring the pout on his face as he ate, "Still hungry ?" he smiled at the clearly stuffed Luffy, not surprised to receive a no from him. _You really haven't changed...._ Sanji sighed while placing a third plate next to the captain, glad to see him enjoy his cooking after being separated for a long time, he missed seeing how messy his face would get whenever he ate, and how he would insist on going for more rounds even though he was satisfied. "By the way Luffy, who's been feeding you while we were separated ?" The cook voiced while joining the captain at the table, sitting at the opposite seat on the other side so that he could keep staring at the messy face, adoring the contrasting joy in those glowing eyes. "Oh I had to kill a bunch of sea kings and other stuff in some weird Island !!" Luffy gleamed while filling his mouth with more chunks of meat, savoring the flavor of Sanji's cooking that he almost forgot about, the cook raised a brow while leaning back on his seat, stretching his long legs underneath the table to play with Luffy's seat, gently tapping on the wooden material as he placed his hands on both pockets. He was a little concerned on the response but chose not to bother asking more questions about the captain's diet, he was well and healthy, still having the same wild appetite. "Ah- Hancock also gave me food sometimes, it was really tasty !!! And they had this big celebration where they served all kinds of stuff on a huge table !! Seriously it was this big !!" Luffy voiced in excitement while spreading his arms, unaware of the sudden change in the cook's stare, Sanji clenched his jaw on seeing the excitement on Luffy's face as he continued with his narration. To hear him express such gratitude for someone else's cooking didn't sit right with the blonde, not after missing such expression towards his own, it was wrong and he was well aware of it, to get jealous at such innocent acts, he wasn't in any position to express such envy. But he couldn't help it, even if he did promise himself not to get carried away with the wild love in his heart, he still couldn't ignore the fact that in his past two years of emotional torment, someone else was doing his job, feeding the person he loves, something he himself wanted to be the only person entitled of doing. "You should go there sometimes !!! But I don't think they will allow you in so eas-" The captain's voice trailed off on meeting the stern stare in those ocean eyes in front of him, tension forming between them as a choking silence engulfed the two, Sanji felt his lips twitch on noticed the sudden panic that flashed in Luffy's eyes, a sign that the captain himself knew it wasn't a good idea to talk about someone else's cooking so adoringly in front of his own cook. "I...ahhh, ummh yours isn't bad at all !! I like yours better !!" Luffy nervously laughed before taking a sip of the cold refreshment next to him, ignoring the uncomfortable aura the cook was emitting from his stare, Sanji pulled on his cigar while watching Luffy avoid his eyes, feeding off his slight irritation that held his tongue. "I know..." He voiced while getting out of his seat, exhaling a cloud of smoke between them before walking towards the captain, watching him still at the sudden closeness, "I'm not mad at all....in fact, I'm happy that you were eating someone else's cooking...did you give them a hard time like you usually give me ?" The cook lowly muttered while grabbing Luffy's emptied plates, his hands caging the alerted captain as he moved closer, almost leaning on him as his chest brushed against the soft raven locks, "I bet you did....cause if not, then I'll be upset" Sanji paused intentionally on seeing Luffy relax abruptly, his calmness was somewhat taunting since the cook was expecting a more flushed reaction, he lowered his head to inspect the quiet captain beneath him, placing the plates back on the table as he pressed both palms on the fine wood, completely imprisoning Luffy. "I'm not that stubborn !!!" The captain grumbled while raising his head, meeting the concerned blue eyes above him, a pout on his face that did more than warm the cook's heart, relighting a forbidden emotion he refused to express. Sanji didn't see the effect of his closeness, he couldn't see how Luffy drunk off from the addictive scent of his cigar, clogging his senses as he dazed on the cook's facials, dying to pull him closer so as to suffocate on his expensive smell. He hated it, how weak he got on getting a whiff of the intoxicating air, he couldn't fight it as it spread all over the kitchen, it was a strong force and he was more than glad that the cook himself did not see his struggle, how he tried to hold his breath when Sanji leaned closer, and how thankful he was on finally gathering enough words to brush off the awkward silence he had. The captain swallowed hard to ease his dry throat, watching the cook's eyes roam around his facials, searching for a deeper meaning that could be hidden under his sulking expression. "Yes you are...." The cook narrowed his brows on missing the answer he was looking for, freeing the captain from his strong cage as he walked towards the sink, Luffy sighed heavily on liberation, a little too loud as it caught Sanji's attention. "If you don't like it when I smoke just say so..." The captain blinked at the cook's suspicion, not even close to the real situation at hand, "don't stay silent on something you can control..." Luffy turned at the raspy tone, his eyes on Sanji's back as he silently washed the captain's plate, "Its not that....I-....you can smoke anytime you want..." he stuttered while narrowing his eyes at the cook, he couldn't gather enough courage to confess his liking for the cook's scent for a second time, not after making him vow to never approach him with such sudden closeness. Luffy wasn't numb at Sanji's inner struggle when he leaned above him just a while ago, he could feel how close the cook was on holding him, maybe even ruffling his hair like he used to, and he couldn't deny how impressed he was at his self-discipline. "Right...." _Huhh....?!!!_ The captain knitted his brows at the plain response, disbelief coating the cook's tone as he dumped his cigarette on the ashtray next to him, was it wrong, that the simple response irritated Luffy ? Let alone how Sanji had little faith in his answer even though both of them knew the captain was incapable of lying. "I told you before that I don't mind Sanji, so what makes you think I'm lying ?!!" The cook sighed at the sudden anger on Luffy's tone, worsening his state as he felt the captain's glare on his back, " I never said you were lying..." Sanji voiced beneath his breath, placing the washed fine China on the dish dryer rack, he didn't want to discuss such an issue with the captain, his addiction was something he didn't want Luffy to get mixed into, not Luffy out of everyone else.

"You're annoying you know...I'm trying not to make you feel bad but all you're doing is making me look like an idiot..." Luffy grumbled while leaving his seat, fed up with the miscommunication that slowly lagged his brain, "Smoke all you want Sanji....I honestly don't ca-" The captain voice got interrupted by the piercing sound of plates clashing on the sink, he winced at the sudden shrill as he blocked his ears, glaring at the cook who didn't even fidget at the sound. "Sorry about that.....some plates slipped out of my fingers....could you wait for a second" Sanji casually voiced while rinsing his hands, taking his sweet time on feeling the impatient glare behind him, he clenched his jaw to control the equal anger burning his faltering heart. In his eyes, Luffy wasn't trying to make him feel better on his addiction, all he could feel was cruel sympathy that pained his pride, the pathetic tolerance that the captain showed was just a plain act according to Sanji. Not only did it hurt his pride as a man but it also reminded him of how close to his addiction Luffy really was. Something he couldn't go a day without, a stress reliever that he needed to have by his side, but unlike his packets full of cigarette, Luffy was a person, someone with feelings who he could feel and touch, he could disappear without a trace any time soon and the cook wouldn't be able to buy him. And it pained the cook to be disregarded just because of his addiction by someone he considers so special, to be considered weak because of something he couldn't control, Sanji stared at his soaked fingers, letting the cool water wash away all the scent of his cigar that lingered on his skin. "You're face...." The cook muttered while turning the faucet handle to cut off the water, taking a deep breath to calm the rage inside him as he dried his hands with a paper towel, "What about my face...." He turned to face the crossed captain. A scowl on his face as he crossed his hands, painfully different from the sweet cheerful captain that enjoyed his cooking, _guess you have changed..._ Sanji threw the dump paper towel in the trashbin before making his way towards the stern captain, unbuttoning his suit jacket in his slow steps, keeping his eyes at the cold face who wore a questioning stare but didn't voice any. Luffy clenched his jaw at the sudden chill he got, recalling the first time he saw the cook strip off his jacket two years ago, an unpleasant experience that left his body shivering. "My jacket smells just as terrible as my cigarettes...I don't want you to gag over it again " Luffy raised a brow at the ridiculous statement, watching the cook place his clothing on the marbled counter before taking out a white napkin from its breast pocket. "Wha-" He felt the cook roughly grab his face, pulling it upwards so that he could look down upon him intentionally, rage darkening his eyes as a vein formed underneath his blonde locks. _Tch !!_ _Why the hell are you upset ??!! I'm the one offended here !!!_ Luffy gritted his teeth at the painful grasp, confused and angered at the sudden violent cook who held his face, "Luffy, I'm gonna tell you this once so I want you to listen....." Sanji hissed while gently rubbing the captain's face with the cotton fabric, careful not to emit the same force as his other hand that threatened to crush Luffy's jaw. "My addiction is none of your business...so don't tell me how much I can smoke or if I should smoke in the first place..." The cook tightened the grip on watching those dark eyes flare with pure hate, Luffy grimaced at the piercing pain on his cheeks, drawing a hand to hold the cook's wrist the moment he stopped whipping his messy face. Knitting his shaky brows, the captain caged the wrist that held his face using the same excruciating force, he wasn't going to let the cook manhandle him like before, he had suffered enough from his selfish treatment and right now, Luffy saw no difference in the fire that burned those eyes in front him to the one he hated two years ago. _Where's the so called love and affection in this..?? You haven't changed at all...._ He smirked at the disturbing thoughts, hiding the disappointment that fed his fury while holding the dangerous stare, it was sickening, how he still believed on the small voice inside him that maybe, while they were separated, a miracle might have happened and the cook would drastically change in his wild ways. _Haha...I knew I was wrong..._ He felt the cook's grasp weaken on spotting the sarcastic smirk on his face, "Oi Sanji.....do you like me ? I know it's a random thought but I wanna know ?" Luffy watched as the glare on Sanji's face suddenly shatter, his eyes taking a lighter shade as he blinked at the sudden question, he was panicking, snapping out of his rage trance as he released the captain's jaw. _Say it...prove Rayleigh wrong right in front of my eyes...!!!_ The captain held the cook's wrist in place, not letting it go upon feeling him free his sore cheeks, "What was that loud sound....What's going on ?!!! Sanji....Luffy ?? Luffy let go of Sanji what are you doing ??!!" The two didn't bother turning at the frightened tone, both of them were aware of who it belonged to, but none wanted to face the navigator. "He started it !!! How the hell is this my fault ??!!" Luffy chuckled while lowering the cook's hand, refusing to pitty the change in his expression, he saw the guilt that gleamed his blue eyes, he felt how weak he got on the question, but his heart was already hardened. _I'm not falling for anything this time...I've changed unlike you...._ "Answer the question Sanji....Nami might think I'm holding you hostage but we both know what's going on....." The navigator stilled at the scene, confused on what to do since both the cook and Luffy were not their usual selves, she felt the unfriendly atmosphere that weighed the kitchen air, and her presence seemed to make it worse. Let alone the glare that shrunk the cook, making him look weak on the captain's hold. "...no" Sanji voiced against his own will, immediately regretting his response as Luffy freed his aching wrist, not a single difference on his face as his eyes still burned with the rage Sanji himself planted on him. Luffy smiled while taking a deep breath, backing up since he was getting a little dizzy from the tense atmosphere between them, "Good to know.....can't believe I almost believed in it...you wouldn't know what true love is" The captain muttered to himself while palming his face, trying to control the psychotic chuckle that broke through his aching throat, he didn't want to look at those sympathetic eyes after clearing the doubts that never left his mind. _I should've known...._ He tightened the grip on his face while walking out of the kitchen, ignoring the concerned navigator who silently stood by the door, "Luffy..." Nami softly called but the captain turned a deaf ear, reluctantly, she let him be, since she saw the sadness that replaced all the hate that once flamed his eyes. "Sanji-san what wa....Sanji...." The navigator narrowed her brows on seeing the devastating cook, hiding the hurt in his eyes with both hands as he leaned on the counter, gritting his teeth in bitter regret. _What happened to you two....?_ "What happened here....tell me the truth Sanji..." She neared the cook who clenched his jaw at the question, denial of the fact that he just uttered the most regrettable words he could think of. "I love him....I love him and I denied it right in front of his face"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a tip of the iceberg, the next chapters are pretty excruciating ❤❤, keyword 💞pretty💞  
> Also....I have something to say
> 
> *coughs*  
> I know some of y'all have been wondering "Will there be ...smut ?"  
> Don't worry, I've also been asking myself the same thing😌😌  
> But after consulting with myself for five days, (I love procrastinating leave me alone❤❤)  
> I came to the final decision & thought "Yes !! There shall be the smut, it's what everyone wants"
> 
> HOWEVER😤😤😤
> 
> Here's the catch, there are only 4 chapters remaining  
> In those four I have to add Fishman Island arc, Punk Hazard, Dressrossa & WCI arc  
> Why you may ask ? Because it adds spice to the story 😙😙 ( *cough* WCI *cough*)  
> Remember I have promised to deliver the unholy smut but....there's a price yall have to pay 😀😀  
> Its called 💸PATIENCE💸  
> Don't get me wrong I'm not extending it to ten more chapters, just two cause I am slow and I realized....  
> I have to write smut for both pairings 👁👄👁....  
> I love you so hey, don't let those two extra chapters get in your head 😀😀❤❤❤
> 
> shit almost forgot HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED....bye


	27. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami attempts to offer a helping hand towards the cook's issue, however, her interference does not end well as she and Usopp end up having different ideas which lead to a rueful conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me posting this while laughing...( Would you believe me 👁👄👁....if I told you that I had to force myself to stop writing cause I forgot about our promise, like I literally had to walk away and find something else to do....)

"What...." Nami felt her brows narrow at the startling confession, speechless as she slowly approached the distressed cook, she already had a feeling that he and Luffy had something going on but she wasn't expecting 'it' to be love, the tension between them was too strong to be compared to such warm affection, not to mention the glare and fear between each one's eyes. "What do you mean you're in love with Luffy...? You two were almost killing each other just a while ago" Nami softly voiced while taking a seat next to the quiet cook, tapping her fingers on the marbled counter to ease the uncomfortable atmosphere Luffy left behind. It was strange, that she was starting to relate with Sanji even though her case was different in many ways, let alone the fact that she has just discovered the cook's love for Luffy, it was still similar to whatever she was going through, how she tried to deny her sudden attraction towards Robin only to end up falling even deeper in the past two years, up to the point of panicking whenever she was near the latter. "I don't know...I jus-... I got angry for a second and...I think...I might've hurt him...no, I did hurt him" Sanji muttered while glaring at the hand that caged the captain's jaw, regret darkening his eyes as he gritted his teeth. The navigator sighed while staring at the cook, _that's not what I asked..._ The cook was avoiding the obvious situation, putting more attention on Luffy when he himself was clearly hurting on the inside, unlike the captain, Sanji chose to try and hide the pain that came about from their heated encounter, worsening his already shattered state. As if attempting not to show his true emotions, burying the sincere answer that burned inside him, he chose to do it himself, to reject the wild love he has for Luffy, to bury it deep inside him cause he swore upon his life to never let it dwell in his core. Even though he did muster up enough self restrain, he decided not to give in, he saw no good in letting his emotions mature only to end up rejected, what was the point of not giving up when he had already made a promise to never make any sentimental approach towards his captain. It was a curse he had placed upon himself, the moment he ignored the value of self-control, forcing Luffy into a world of savage wants for his own selfish benefits. He saw it coming but still decided to move along with his destructive plans, with a pathetic hope that in the end, there might be a positive result. But he was wrong, not only did he damage his relationship with the captain, but he also left a permanent scar on both of their memory, a displeasing experience for the two of them that left immense guilt on the cook's aching heart. Sanji knitted his brows at the dark thoughts, he didn't want to linger in the past anymore, now that he had made his decision on what to do with the heavy emotions inside him. He pulled out a cigar from his jacket that laid close to the two, wanting to smoke away the bitter after taste of the lie he uttered, to ignore the choking urge of running after the captain that itched his throat. "Damnit !!!" The cook slammed his lighter on the marbled surface, giving up on his smoking attempt as he recalled the tense conversation he had with Luffy. Knowing that the captain might be disgusted by his addiction wasn't a happy discovery, at least that's what he thought, but his judgment was blinded by jealousy as he could not see that Luffy, was suffering from the same primitive passion he once had for the captain himself. Instead of it being directly towards Sanji as a person, Luffy was more obsessed with the cook's scent, he loved the smell of his cologne that went hand in hand with his choice of cigarettes, a dangerous addiction that had the same feral energy as Sanji's selfish desires. Even if the cook did see through the real issue, that Luffy never had problems about him smoking as he claimed, their situation wouldn't have changed, Sanji would still insist that he has no feelings for him and Luffy, even though he'd be less angered, would still get hurt by his lie. Just like he thought, he gained nothing in expressing his anger on the captain's worry that he saw as disrespect to his own pride, the cook yet again let his emotions get the best of him, ruining his original plan to let go of everything that happened in the past, to try and create an escape route in his shattered world. He knew Luffy wasn't the type of person to hold grudges, to remember whatever happened in the past, that's why he chose to ignore it too. To try and make up for all the mistakes he did, avoid the captain when necessary and try to create space so that both of them would be comfortable with each other's presence. But when he saw the captain's face once again, the hard walls he built collapsed, listening to his cheerful voice alone left him weak. He wanted to touch him again, recall the warm feeling of holding him in his arms. He wanted him as a whole even though he denied it multiple times, how he turned a blind eye to the sweet smile during their reunion, how hard he tried to deafen the loud giggles he so missed. He was warned about it by Ivankov, that his struggles would increase as days went by, that his hunger for the naive captain won't go away by his command, and his mentor was more than correct. Starving himself from the mere happy moments he had with Luffy during their separation only made his state worse, it only increased his longing for the captain, revealing how useless it was for him to try and numb the immortal love that burned his soul. _Just let me give up on you.....I can't do this anymore...._ The cook clenched his jaw while stressfully running a hand through his locks, unaware of the concerned stare next to him, Nami was secretly watching his expressions change, she could feel his internal conflict as he tried to shut off the warm feeling that threatened to drown his heart again, and she couldn't help but pity him since his silent battle was a vain attempt. "Sanji....don't tell me you're trying to hide it, is that what you're trying to do...? Are you gonna stop yourself from loving Luffy ?" The navigator voiced with a stern stare, speaking from experience since she knew too well that it was better for the cook to accept his situation and allow fate to take the lead, "It hurts doesn't it...? Trying to pretend that you don't love him, why are you doing this to yourself... Why didn't you tell him the truth ? What's the point of carrying all this pain Sanji ?" Sanji stilled at the questions, his eyes staring at the tiny dent that formed from his brutal force, the same force he used on Luffy's jaw, _tch...I really...can't do this anymore..._ "Because I deserve it..." He muttered under his breath, not bothered to hide the disgust that burned his tongue as he remembered the hate in Luffy's eyes, something he never thought would bloom in those dark orbs that drained his soul. The cook felt responsible for it, for everything to be exact, if ever he were to be honest with himself, Sanji was more than ready to take every single blame the captain might have. Because in his eyes, he saw no opportunity of redeeming himself, to him the selfish sin he committed was unforgivable. Though he did feel justified with the emotional torment that weighed his spirit, it still wasn't enough, he desired more suffering, something to hush the constant cries of his sore heart. A distraction to feed his never-ending wants instead of confessing them all, it wasn't the appropriate approach to deal with his self implied rejection, but he saw no other worthy penalty. "I deserve all the pain cause there's nothing I can do to make up for my mistakes...." The cook voiced while picking up his lighter, lost in thought as he flicked the small metal wheel, creating a spark that quickly evolved into a controllable flame. Sanji narrowed his brows at the bright color, admiring its stable form even though his hand was shaking, "Even if you did do wrong, I don't think hurting yourself like this will help in any way Sanji....the damage is already done, stop doing this to yourself" The cook sadly chuckled at the wise words, it wasn't the first time he heard such guidance in words, and it was ridiculous that he still refuses to take them into action. He was well aware of it more than anyone else, submitting himself towards harsh judgment wasn't going to change anything, that whatever he chooses to do will only draw him further away from the captain. _But you don't understand...there's nothing else I can do...._ "I know...." Sanji hummed while closing his lighter, but the image of the burning flame still played in his mind, "It's useless to even think about it...I know, but honestly, I deserve it....what I did back then, I'm not even sure if Luffy trusts me anymore, you saw how he looked at me...was there a sign of forgiveness in those eyes ?" He palmed his face on feeling the faltered beats of his heart against his aching chest, there was no need for him to hide the depressive emotion on his face since Nami had already seen it, and she felt terrible since it wasn't her first time seeing Sanji with a dejected expression. The navigator felt somewhat responsible because back then, when she first noted the sad expression, she chose not to bother since it was a little misunderstanding between him and the sniper, and the two of them rarely have trouble with each other. _Does this involve Usopp too...._ "Sanji...tell me what really happened, I wanna help you...is this about you arguing with Usopp last time ?" The navigator watched as a small smile formed on Sanji's face, he straightened his form while staring at the marbled surface, it wasn't like that at all, in fact, if it wasn't for the sniper's interference, things would have been messier and more complicated. Usopp was more than a bridge between the cook and Luffy, he also served as a refuge for the two, something all three of them were comfortable with even if the captain did act clingy once in a while. "Well...a little" Sanji softly chuckled, he didn't know where to start, how it all happened and how it all ended, he was still trying to recover from what had just happened. Nami patiently stared at the lost cook, she didn't want to add pressure to the broken soul sitting next to her, it was already enough for the cook to try and answer the little questions she had. The navigator listened carefully to the cook's narration, noticing how the smile on his face didn't waver, even as he revealed his mistakes, he looked happy for someone who's been through so much pain. It somehow brought comfort knowing that Sanji was holding on to something, recollections of the past times maybe, Nami still wasn't sure about that.

"But still, don't you think Luffy deserves some kind of explanation...? I mean, I get that you don't want him to hate you for it...but at least let him know that you do love him.... it's better to confess right now, than watching him find out by himself" The cook sighed while furrowing his brows, what Nami was trying to say was another fear he didn't want to look into, he was in no place to have such a talk with Luffy, not after everything that has occurred. Besides that, there was something else that left him unsettled, how did Luffy find out about his sudden attraction ? And who taught him about _true_ _love_?He had so many questions to ask the captain but how could he even approach him to begin with, he was pushed back to the starting line but with more walls to climb over than before. "SANJI !!! Are you even listening to what I'm saying ?!!" The cook blinked at the sharp voice, breaking through his thoughts as he drew his stare towards the navigator, "But Nami-san I don't think Luffy would even liste-" "NO BUTS !!! Enough with your depression phase, get your act together" Nami grumbled while pulling the cook's ear, ignoring the soft hiss she earned while dragging him out of his seat, "honestly !!! Sitting here won't help so go after him already !!! Besides, you know Luffy will forgive you no matter what...." She released his ear on reaching the kitchen door, satisfied with the pain she put the cook through, Sanji rubbed his throbbing ear while straightening his stance, flustered at how easily he was dragged away by the navigator. _That wasn't necessary..._ "And even if he doesn't want to listen, at least show him that you're sorry for getting angry at him like that....let him know that you didn't mean to lash out like that" Nami scolded while poking the cook's chest, slowly pushing him out of the kitchen, Sanji winced at the jabs on his chest as he felt his back hit the wooden rail behind him. "Okay okay...I'll go talk to him...." He murmured while rubbing his nape, still not sure about the idea but chose not to voice the doubts, that would only make the navigator more irritated. Nami sighed on watching him leave, satisfied with the little help she offered, it wasn't enough since she still wasn't sure if Usopp would handle the incident well, because Luffy wouldn't hesitate on letting the sniper know what happened between him and the cook. _Speaking of Usopp...._ "I should probably get to you before Luffy does..." The navigator furrowed her brows as she stared at the blue seas, "you two meeting up will only create more problems..." she voiced while walking towards the silent deck, knowing very well how protective the sniper tends to be when it comes to a friend in need, not to mention that the friend in question was the captain. Nami quickened her steps at the thought, the sniper had done enough, him getting dragged in for a second time won't help at all, it would only distract the captain from the main problem. Sanji needed some time to be with Luffy, to settle things out so that the cook might come clean on how he really feels, and Nami felt that it would be easier since Luffy, out of nowhere, already felt like Sanji had some feelings for him. But the navigator was a little too late, as the sniper received some concerning news from the equally worried doctor, "...hold on Chopper, tell me everything from the start..." Usopp voiced while narrowing his brows, trying to control the boiling anger inside him on hearing the reindeer's narration, he had high hopes for the cook but instead of some good results he received something bitter instead, Chopper stilled on noticing the sniper's harsh stare. "mmm...please don't be mad at Sanji, I don't think he was okay back then...that's why I came to you since you guys are great friends..." The sniper clenched his jaw while averting his stare, he was losing his calm and the doctor wasn't helping at all, he took a deep breath while lowering his stance to hold Chopper's shoulder, assuring him that he wasn't that upset even though he was about to go kill the cook. "no Chopper, I'm not angry at all....just tell me what you heard the moment you left the kitchen ? What did Sanji say to Luffy, Did they fight ?" The reindeer jerked at the sudden touch, terrified at how calm Usopp felt even though his eyes were darkening on each second that passed, he was clearly angry and about to break. _And I thought you'd help...._ "Well...no, but they were about too....I'm not sure but they were arguing with each other..and...and then I heard some weird noise, I got scared so I told Nami to go check....she hasn't told me anything yet..." Usopp nodded at the not so helpful information, pursing his lips while remaining cool so as not to scare the reindeer. _So they argued huh...? Sanji, what's going on in your messed up head....whats are you planning ?_ "I see....then I guess I'll get going..." The sniper sighed while straightening his stance, saving the little rage inside him for the cook, he wasn't going to let him get away with whatever he did to Luffy. He no longer cared if he was interfering too much, why would he stand by and watch as Sanji walk stress-free for a second time? Not after recalling how the captain cried the last time the two had such an encounter, "Wait Usopp !! What are you gonna do ? P-please calm down..." The sniper ignored the trembling voice while walking towards the opened door, his steps were steady even though the tiny voice inside him screamed for him to hurry since he was more worried about Luffy rather than searching for the cook, to give him a piece of his mind as the patience and trust he once had completely vanished. "I am calm, I just wanna talk with Sanji...that's all...there's nothing else" Usopp muttered while glaring at the kitchen door from the empty pathway, he knew from the start that something might go wrong, but Robin's soothing words managed to blind him from the real truth. To him, he saw no future on Sanji ending up with Luffy, there was no possibility with all the conflicts that take part whenever the two were together. 

"Are you trying to prove that I shouldn't have trusted you from the sta- ARGH" Usopp shrieked at the sudden pull on his hair, forcing him to take a few steps back to ease the painful grasp on his locks, "OW !!! What the- Why the hell did you do that ??!!" The sniper growled while narrowing his eyes at the equally irritated navigator, a scowl on her face as she crossed her arms. "Cause I've been calling your name ever since you left the medbay !!" Nami grumbled while staring at the sniper keenly, noting the darken color in his eyes, a strange emotion that she rarely sees in him. He wasn't good at hiding his feelings, and the navigator was more than thankful for that fact, she saw the anger in his eyes and by sheer luck she made it just in time before the sniper confronted the cook. "Sorry...I have something in my mind, I really can't talk right now there's something important I have to do..." Nami grabbed his wrist before he could walk away, halting him in his tracks yet again. Usopp knitted his brows at the stubborn grasp, his stare still at the kitchen door as the navigator pulled him back, feeding his irritation that slowly choked him on the inside. It was hard trying to remain calm for the sniper, this was the second time something like this occurred, how was he to trust Sanji again after failing to adhere to his heart rather than his selfish desires. "Let go Nami...I'm busy right now" The sniper turned while pulling back his hand from Nami's hold, a harsh movement that startled the navigator. She clutched her fist to stop the cold spark that formed from the quick pull, brushing off the hurt feeling that stabbed her heart as she stared at those hardened eyes. "With what ? Are you gonna lash out at Sanji without knowing what really happened ?" _What...._ Usopp clenched his jaw, trying to hide the curiosity that calmed his anger, he didn't want anything to distract him from facing the cook, to show him just how disappointed he really was. "I'm not that blind Usopp...I know what's going on, everything that is, it's not that hard to see that Sanji _is_ in love with Luffy" Nami voiced while rubbing her itching palm, hesitation coating her tone since she saw how the sniper snapped on uttering her confirmed suspicion, she furrowed her brows to lessen the uncertainty on her face, determined to delay the sniper and try to calm him down even if it was impossible. Usopp felt a nerve snap on grasping the navigator's words, her proven presumption sounded so familiar to what Heracles was trying to say, but this wasn't a case that involved him. It was Luffy's situation, which is why he has every right to interfere, as much as Nami's words went hand in hand with his mentor's, Usopp didn't accept it, he didn't want to compare the captain's case to Heracles' ridiculous belief of Zoro falling for him. Let alone recall how his mentor excused every physical and emotional aggression as love-driven motives, _half of the things he said didn't even make sense...!!!_ "If he really loves Luffy why did they end up arguing ??!! This isn't even the first time !!! How the hell am I supposed to just sit down and Ignore everything ??!!" Nami pursed her lips at the aching tone, she could feel the agitation that choked the sniper as he palmed his face, trying to control himself from revealing too much. He had sworn never to let anyone else know of Sanji's trouble, even if the cook did expose himself, Usopp couldn't find the ease to let it all out for a second time. Nami was different, she wasn't emitting the same comfort Robin did two years ago, it felt more like he was being caged, as if the navigator was holding him back from reaching the captain, when all he had were good intentions. And he wasn't mistaken, Nami was trying so hard not to reveal her true intentions by entertaining his anger, the sniper felt it but chose not to raise the minor issue since he felt that it could offend her in some way. "That's their problem to solve...whatever made them upset is their personal matter, you shouldn't drag yourself in and make things difficult" Nami felt her throat run sore on those harsh words, she didn't mean to sound so stern, all she was trying to do was make the sniper understand the matter at hand, that if he sticks too close to Luffy, the captain might end up blind to the affection Sanji was attempting to silence. It would be a terrible outcome not only for the two but also for the sniper, since there's a great chance he'd feel responsible in the end. "So I shouldn't worry because it's not _my_ problem ???! That I shouldn't care cause Luffy isn't me ?" Usopp voiced while taking a step back, hurt by the words that pierced his heart, he didn't expect the navigator to be this defensive on the cook. _Do you even know how hurt Luffy was....._ "That's not what I'm trying to sa-" "THEN WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY ??!!" Nami stilled at the abrupt interruption, she had finally shattered the sniper's patience, not that she had any intentions of doing so, now there was no chance of keeping him under control. "Tch I get it now...." The sniper chuckled while massaging his temple, giving up on trying to reason with the navigator who seemed biased in his eyes, he was starting to get irritated at how she constantly ignored the fact that it was just for him to worry about the captain, _I literally got myself into this mess in the first place..._ "You don't want me to talk to Sanji right ? Cause you think that I'll give him more problems ? Is that what you're saying ?" Usopp voiced against his palm, eyeing the silent navigator through his fingers, calmness coloring his eyes but Nami could tell that it wasn't the friendlier kind of calm. "That's not it Usopp....I just don't want you to get hurt, anything can happen and it would be pointless if you get involved" Nami voiced while nearing the broken sniper, trying to offer any comfort but Usopp kept drawing back, shaking his head in detest, it didn't feel right to him, how the navigator tried to make him give up in shielding Luffy from Sanji's rough treatment. "I don't care if I end up hurt....don't you know Luffy's been through far worse ? Do you even know the whole story...did Sanji tell you everything ? You can't just expect me to watch history repeat itself...." The sniper murmured under his breath, revealing the sadness that painted his face, paining the navigator further since she couldn't phrase her intentions in a way Usopp wouldn't find offensive.

"But Sanji does...he cares for the two of you, he's already guilty for everything and you know that...more than me, so please don't make him regret dragging you into everything..." Usopp averted his stare while sighing, refusing to listen to the navigator's plea, it was too late for him to let the captain's situation be, yes he himself wanted to do so, but on hearing the drama that occurred in the kitchen he couldn't help but distrust the cook. "Of course...in the end it's always Sanji who needs help...I-...I'm tired right now, have it your way Nami...I'll stop getting involved just like you said, let's see how that helps" Nami bit her lip in regret, the sniper didn't pay attention to her words like she expected, and he was doing it intentionally since he felt hurt by what the navigator was trying to say. "Usopp..." She whispered as the sniper walked past her, ignoring the soft calling as he walked away in slow steps, his stare at the wooden ground while clenching his jaw, trying to hide the bitterness that formed as a result of arguing with Nami. "That's not what I meant...I don't want any of you to get hurt.." Nami watched the sniper walk further away, leaving a cold feeling that engulfed her stance. _I'll stay away from Sanji....but don't expect me to leave Luffy just like that....I'm not doing that again....._ Usopp raised his eyes on hearing familiar footsteps approach him, his stare immediately meeting the captain's depressed form, his face lowered as he walked aimlessly around the deck. _Great timing..._ A sad smile formed on the sniper's face as he fastened his pace, drawing Luffy's attention who warmed on finally seeing him after searching the whole boat. "There you are !!!" He giggled while smiling at the sniper, trying to hide the sadness that gloomed his eyes even though Usopp had already seen through him, he didn't want to worry the sniper with his problems anymore. Letting him know that he was still weak to the cook's touch would only stress the sniper, "I've been looking ev-" The captain's words got cut off from his throat as Usopp abruptly pulled him closer, holding on to him so as not to look into his eyes, he didn't want to see his vain attempt of hiding what was in his heart. "Idiot...." The sniper voiced in a soft tone while tightening his hold, feeling Luffy's steady heartbeat against his chest as he buried his face on the captain's shoulder, offering the little comfort he secretly needed. "You're so bad at hiding stuff....how many times do you want me to tell you that huh??...." Luffy bit his lips at the comforting scolding, fighting back the tears that stung his eyes as he leaned on the snipers hold, staring at the sky above them, he shouldn't be crying when he expected such an outcome. He knew it from the start, that there was no reason for the cook to be in love with him, that all the warm touch and kisses were nothing but egocentric actions. The captain was well aware but he still felt hurt by the cook's answer, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Luffy was disappointed and angered by the outcome of their heated talk. He hated himself for having such selfish thoughts, that maybe Sanji was in love with him, and maybe he did all those things with a reasonable motive in his mind, but he was wrong, and the fact that he reconsidered all of the cook's action disgusted him. Revealing how similar the two really were, he hated how easily his own body gave up on the cook's scent and touch, proving how weak he still was no matter how many times he insisted on finally achieving his inner will power. "Wanna spend the rest of the day together ? We can sleep till dinner if you want ?" The sniper's solace voice cut through Luffy's thoughts, drawing him back to the pleasant present as he sank deeper into Usopp's grasp, snaking his hands around his neck as he nodded. "Luffy...I don't know what happened between you two this time, but I'm leaving everything up to you okay...I know you can handle whatever Sanji did or said...you were strong back then right ? Can you do the same thing for me...will you learn how to say "no" again ?" The captain felt his lips quiver at the gentle rubs on his back, weakening him as he gave up and allowed the stubborn warm tears river down his cheeks, letting all his anger out in the form of soft sniffs. He didn't want to show any sign of despair, but the sniper's tenderness was too much to be ignored as his comfort drowned his heart, filling his emptied soul that cried for such affection after receiving the answer he had been waiting for. _But there's nothing to say 'no' to_ _...._ The captain furrowed his shaky brows in thought, watching the moving clouds with his blurry vision, what Luffy faced in the kitchen was different from what happened two years ago. Back then, he had someone to protect, someone to save from the cook's selfish act, Usopp was the sole motive behind him finding his voice, a great difference between then and now that the sniper could not see. Right now, there was no reason for him to fight, let alone say no to the cook, and it was frustrating cause he felt useless after feeding off to Rayleigh's thoughts on his struggles with Sanji. He regrets opening up and sharing every single detail with his mentor, it would have been better for him to keep it to himself and endure the hard punches from Rayleigh whenever he lost his concentration, he wouldn't be carrying all the remorse that weighed down his spirit at the moment. "Okay...." Luffy whispered while shielding his face on the crook of Usopp's neck, he didn't want to reveal how he felt rejected, how the cook exposed himself for being selfish even though the captain had high hopes for him. That would be the last thing the sniper would like to hear, not to mention that he was in no place to feel so disappointed when at one point he felt disgusted on bathing under Sanji's lust, that he wallowed in those foreign desires that burned his body, how could he tell Usopp with a straight face that it pained him when the cook declined his suspicion after stating his detest towards everything he did. The sniper pulled back on feeling the soft sniffs lessen, staring at the sobbing mess in front of him, "Now stop crying, I thought we agreed that you're stronger...stop being a baby already" he nagged while wiping the stray tears on Luffy's face, pulling on the rubber cheeks since the tears won't stop falling, the captain whined in response as he tried to shove away the sniper's surprisingly strong grip. "You'll only be in more pain if you do that" Usopp giggled while releasing his grip, watching the stretched skin snap back to Luffy's face, forcing the captain to take a few steps back since the impact was harsher than he thought. "Since when have you been this strong ?" He grumbled while rubbing his aching cheeks, glaring at the sniper as he walked back to him, not wanting to get separated from him after his 'long' search, "Aww thanks for the compliment Luffy !!!" Usopp gleamed while ruffling the captain's hair, ignoring the childish glare in his warmed eyes, _it was a question idiot...._ He stilled on noticing the sudden change in those sharp eyes, discomfort darkening his stare as he furrowed his brows, keeping his calm stance towards the approaching form. Luffy turned on feeling Sanji's presence approach them, clenching his jaw as he backed up to stick close to the sniper, a move that both Usopp and the cook noticed, "Can we talk for a bit...?" The captain knitted his brows at the request, disturbed at how bold Sanji had become after almost crushing his jaw, he didn't want to face the cooker, neither did he want to express his discomfort towards him. Luffy wanted to shield the real outcome of their confrontation, to hide the bitter taste on his tongue that wouldn't go away as Sanji's harsh words replayed on his mind, why would he expose his disappointment to someone who repeatedly showed his vicious colours without shame. "Seems like you two got some personal stuff to talk about....I'll leave you two alone" The sniper voiced while firmly pressing on Luffy's shoulder, silently assuring him of his inner strength, he was keeping his word, not letting the cook read through him and see what he already knows. Luffy grabbed the soft clothing on Usopp before he could walk away, forcing him to pause on his attempted steps as he turned to look at the quiet captain with a raised brow, "Stay..." Luffy murmured while tightening his grip, his eyes never leaving the cook's, ignoring the hurt that lighten their shade the moment he pulled the sniper closer. "Luffy..." Usopp pursed his lips at the strong grip, knowing very well that the captain wouldn't let go no matter how much he'll plead, "I want Usopp to stay, whatever it is...I want him to listen too, it not that important....right ?" Sanji clenched his jaw at the taunting response, the captain was attacking him in the open and there was nothing he could do, he felt it, from the stern stare and the hostile body language, Luffy was acting this way in response to what happened between them back in the kitchen. An act of revenge at how he aggressively handled the not so naive captain, it wasn't that hard for the sniper to notice too, even if he had no clue on what happened, he could tell that this unsympathetic Luffy besides him was a performance the captain himself raised for such situations. "Sure...he can stay...." Sanji swallowed back the remorse that constantly choked him, if he were to be honest, the cook did mind Usopp's presence, he didn't want the sniper to know about what happened earlier, that would only double the guilt that weighed his shattered soul. The cook knew how protective the latter would get on learning about his physical aggression towards Luffy, not to mention how terrible he gets whenever he is angered, _please don't get too upset...._ He averted his eyes towards Usopp, noting the affection stare in his sharp orbs while he looked at Luffy, a part of him felt that the sniper was glad he was forced to stay, as if wanting to know what really happened even though there was a bit of discomfort on his expression. "So what is it ?" The captain voiced while crossing his arms, hardening his stare while still eyeing the cook, noticing the missing jacket and his usual cigar. _Are you still doing all this because of what I said...?_ Sanji narrowed his brows at the cold tone, it was hard for him to pretend that he wasn't bothered by the hostile Luffy, to ignore his glare that pierced his heart and the harsh tone. 

"I'm sorry....I didn't mean to say all those mean words to you, did I hurt you back then ?" The cook tilted his head on watching the captain's reserved stance break, a sign that he was forcing himself to be distant, but Luffy was too stubborn to let such a simple question waver his final decision. He wasn't going to allow the cook to make an excuse for his wild acts again, to cover up everything and force him to forget, like what he did wasn't something to worry about. "Why are you apologizing?? You were right.... it's none of my business if you smoke or not !! And don't worry about my jaw it's completely fine !!!" The captain chuckled while clutching his jaw, ignoring the burning sensation as he recalled Sanji's harsh grasp, he was lying, the cook's hands were more painful than before, and he hated how his throat itched on uttering the harmless lie. As if his own body was trying to display his silent suffering, how his heart ached just by grasping the fact that Sanji was right in front of him, acting all humbled and apologetic after coming out clean on being plain selfish. "If that's all you had to say....we're leaving" Luffy grumble while quickly grabbing onto Usopp's wrist, not giving both the sniper and Sanji a chance to interact, he didn't want to lose the one thing that brought him peace at such a crucial time. "Tch Luffy hang on !! Calm down I'm not going anywhere !!" The cook watched as the captain forcefully drag Usopp away, not even looking back as he hid the panic in his eyes, thankfully, neither the sniper nor Sanji saw through him. But the cook felt the wavering glare, how his walls almost collapsed on asking if he was in any kind of physical pain, "I just wanted to know if you're okay......will you ever stop hurting me like this ???" Sanji muttered while walking towards the wooden rail, leaning his hands on the firm material as he glared at the ocean floor, it was exhausting, submitting himself onto fates hand and ignoring the painful judgment. Even if he did spend two years trying to numb the torment, he couldn't keep the act in front of the captain, _will it end if I tell you everything ??? That I love you and I know I'm an idiot......?!!!_ Sanji clenched his jaw while palming his face, controlling the anger that still crept in his heart after arguing with Luffy, unaware of the pair of brown eyes that kept watching him from the upper deck, equally dismayed at the outcome. "I'm sorry....I didn't help at all huh ?" Nami voiced while clutching the wooden rail, feeling its smooth texture rub against her palm as she tried to numb the guilt in her heart. Not only did she worsen Sanji's situation, but she also managed to draw bad blood between her and the sniper, the two were really close and to have such a minor inconvenience harm their bond, was something the navigator wasn't ready to handle. Nami felt her fingers turn sore as she tightened her grip, trying to ignore the tears that blurred her vision as she blinked repeatedly, _I just wanted to help...._ "Nami ? Are you alright...?" The navigator stilled on hearing the comforting tone, she hurriedly wiped the stray tears away before turning to meet the tall form behind her, "Are you crying ? What's wrong ? Are you feeling unwell ?" Nami broke down to soft sniffs at the concerned tone, surprised at how much Robin cared even though she hasn't said a single word on what's making her cry. "Mh-mh.." The navigator hummed while still rubbing her eyes, embarrassed at how spoilt she felt, Robin sighed at the child in front of her who failed to hide the stubborn tears. "Can I talk to you...? I know you've been ignoring me ever since we came back but....but this isn't about me I swear..."Nami voiced between soft hiccups, still hiding her flustered face as she wiped the imaginary tears on her facials, she couldn't face Robin after uttering such bold words. The navigator froze on feeling a familiar pair of warm hands grab her wrist, pulling her stubborn hands off to reveal her reddened face, "Stop that, you'll end up hurting your eyes..." Nami pursed her lips at the sudden closeness, her face heating upon meeting the warm stare that stole her heart unintentionally. Robin wasn't helping at all as she smiled at the flushed sight in her hold, rubbing a thumb on her sensitive wrist to calm the navigator, "Now, what's this about me ignoring you hmm~" The navigator felt her lips twitch at the friendly tease, furrowing her brows to stop the wild beats of her heart, she buried her face onto Robin's warm chest without hesitation, startling the tall form who didn't object the sudden move. _P_ _lease don't do this to me right now..._ ".....Nami ?" Robin stilled on feeling her tremble, she narrowed her brows at the silent navigator on her chest, scared on what move to do next after succeeding in hiding from the constant teasing. "I made a mistake....and I don't know what to do now" Her voice muffled against the light clothing, insisting on hiding his face so as not to reveal the panic and embarrassment that painted her facials. Robin smiled while freeing Nami's wrist, wrapping her hands on the shaking navigator as she lowered her head on the soft orange locks, "Tell me all about it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did my dumbass decide to join Fishman Island arc and Punk Hazard arc in one chapter ?
> 
> YES
> 
> Will I die from pain while writing it ?
> 
> YES
> 
> Why do I do this to myself every day?
> 
> YES


	28. Redepmtion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepting the mistreatment they were forced upon, both the captain and Usopp resolved to take matters into their own hands. However, their attempt to 'mend' fate doesn't end well as their kind-hearted ways get the best of them and overpower their need for revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold...you know what first of HIII🥰🥰 Second, ummm...ughh so about Punk Hazard....  
> It didn't fit, I tried so hard to squeeze it in but *sobs*  
> I ended up writing this roller coaster instead  
> I mean I'll still write it but I got too invested in Fishman Island  
> Anyways on the bright side...this chapter broke my heart😀😀  
> And my back ❤❤

Zoro rubbed his nape while sighing, glad that the draining day was finally coming to an end, he was tired of wearing the same blank expression on his face, pretending that everything was okay even though his heart was on the verge of breaking. Ignoring the sniper's dispassionate treatment did more damage than he expected, it's only been a day and the swordsman was already giving up, defeated by the unfriendly stares and harsh tone. Even his own body was having a difficult time trying to hide his emotions on how different he was being treated, Zoro couldn't hide the internal hurt. To turn numb at the deafening aches of his soul was nearly impossible, now that he faced Usopp after everything that happened between them, his whole being was confused on what to do next. To accept the emotional torment and silently suffer from heavy guilt and bitter regret, or to ask for the sniper's forgiveness and right his wrongs, either way, he chose to keep his undying love for Usopp to himself. It wouldn't make sense if he revealed the burning affection that slowly weakened him rather than owning up to his mistakes, it was better for the swordsman to let Usopp have his vengeance rather than upset him with his sudden confession. He was ready to be enslaved by the sniper, to submit without protest, Zoro was willing to go through any kind of suffering karma had planned for him. But there was one thing he still wasn't ready for, and he kept worrying over it ever since he saw the slight chance of it becoming his harsh reality, for Usopp to completely omit every little interaction they had, to be forgotten and treated as a stranger by the one person he was silently devoted to. That was his biggest fear, one that caused him sleepless nights and never-ending days, just the thought of being nothing but a remnant of Usopp's dark past brought discomfort to the swordsman, he would rather be despised by the sniper instead of being a stranger to him. Zoro palmed his face at the depressive thought, sinking deeper into the comfort of his bed as he clenched his jaw, silently wishing for the night to end since he was fed up with everything that had happened. He only wanted to please the sniper, to assure him that he still wasn't capable of rejecting any of his pleas, but instead he ended up facing the real truth that Usopp no longer cared about anything that concerned the swordsman. A disturbing turn of events despite expecting such changes, Zoro still didn't want to accept it, he didn't want to believe that there was a reflection of himself in those dark eyes that stared inside his soul with disinterest. Lifeless and still though they were once filled with joy and excitement, an expressionless stare whenever he talked with the swordsman, Usopp refused to show the emotion that dwelled in his heart. If it wasn't hate, he saw no need of conveying it, that's what Zoro saw according to his perception, the sniper wanted to show him that hate was the only thing he felt whenever the two were together. And Zoro refused to accept it, to him, it was impossible for the sniper to bear such menacing emotions, to let it blind him fully up to the point of losing his usual brightness. _You're forcing yourself....how long are you gonna keep this up...?_ The swordsman knitted his brows, irritated at how reckless Usopp was, he couldn't help but worry that sooner or later, the sniper might end up hurting himself with his daredevil acts. It's not that Zoro thought of him as weak, it was the fact that he knew more than anyone how fragile Usopp tends to get whenever feelings were involved, and him insisting to be someone he clearly wasn't made the swordsman even more distressed. Zoro knew that the sniper was doing all this because of him, he was conscious of it, but what really worsened his anxiety was how utterly useless he felt. There was nothing he could think of that would make the sniper stop, even if he did feel bound to all the current suffering he was going through, the swordsman didn't want to see Usopp give up his real self in exchange for revenge. Zoro stilled on feeling an incoming presence, the sound of soft sniffs accompanied by light footsteps echoed in the quiet room as the wooden door opened. The swordsman eyed the short shadowy figure through his fingers, confused on why the reindeer was crying as he slumped on the bunk bed next to him, still sobbing as he buried his face. "What's wrong with you ?" Chopper jerked at the low tone, turning back to face the calm swordsman with a startled expression as he palmed his chest, trying to ease his fast heartbeats. Zoro narrowed his brows on spotting the tears on the reindeer's eyes, "Are you crying...?" He muttered while raising his stance, taking a closer inspection of the doctor's face. Chopper shook his head while wiping the stubborn tears, he didn't want to express how weak he was just because he failed on stopping the sniper, he only wanted to inform him of Sanji's well being, not trigger another side of him he had never encountered. "No....there's just...something in my eye..." The doctor murmured between soft sniffs, choking down the urge to reveal everything that had happened to the swordsman, maybe he could help in some way, even if Usopp wasn't that close to him, at least that's what the reindeer thought. "Chopper.... What's wrong ?" Zoro voiced while placing himself at the edge of his bed, watching the reindeer bite his lip to stop the tears from flowing, a sad attempt that only added physical pain to his already sore state. "I made Usoppp mad...." The swordsman stilled on hearing the sniper's name, alarmed at what the doctor said, it wasn't that easy for him to upset anyone, let alone the sniper. "I didn't mean to, I only wanted his help cause I was worried about Sanji...he seemed sad and Usopp is like a brother to him, so I thought...maybe he could help Sanji, but it only made him upset" _What's does that cook have to do with any of this...???_ Zoro clenched his jaw to stop the petty anger inside him from growing, even after mastering restrains, he still couldn't help but burn with envy whenever Sanji and the sniper shared a moment. It was childish and he was well aware of it, but how could he stay calm when the person he loves is happier with the one person he never gets along with, he'd rather lose Usopp to any other being than the cook. "I'm sure he's not that mad, he'll come around...." The swordsman muttered while rubbing his temples, uncertain about his own words but chose not to express the doubts, not in front of the emotional reindeer. _He has to....I know you can't keep this up...._ Chopper hummed while averting his stare towards the opened door, hoping to see either Luffy or the sniper since he missed the old times when they weren't acting all strange and frustrated at the tiniest mistake. "Stop worrying about it, I already told you he won't stay mad for long...this is Usopp we're talking about" Zoro assured the troubled reindeer, even though deep down inside him, he had doubts, after seeing how cruel the sniper could be, he had to reconsider the fact that maybe Usopp was being different with everyone else. That the damage he did might have ruined the sniper's relationship with everyone else, was he being too full of himself ? To consider his flawed actions great in Usopp's eyes that it forces the sniper to change his ways ? To harden his heart because he didn't want to experience such pain ever again. _It's not possible...I'm not that important to you right ?_

And the swordsman was indeed wrong, there was no change in how the sniper interacted with the other members, he still had the same gleaming energy that sparked his eyes. Distinct from how he looked at Zoro, one could easily see that Usopp was brutally being distant towards the swordsman, and Brook felt it too, as the three of them found themselves trapped in a cage that hunged dangerously low on the fast-rising water level. Zoro could tell that the sniper was only talking to him because of Brook's presence, and it irritated him since he knew he couldn't voice out what was on his mind, to ask Usopp why he keeps addressing him like that, as if the weak relationship they once had was long gone. "Can I ask you something....?" The swordsman muttered while staring at the slightly panicked sniper, his eyes watching the water level rise on each passing second, he didn't even turn to face Zoro on hearing his low tone. "What is it...." Usopp voiced in a dead tone, clearly not interested in whatever the swordsman had to say, his stare never leaving the liquid ground beneath them, he didn't want to pay attention to Zoro now that they were all alone in a cage. _Just what I needed...._ "If we get out of this damn cage...can I talk to you for a minute ?" The sniper stilled at the request, surprised at how Zoro approached him with ease, not a tone of hesitation in his low voice even though the two were well aware of the thickened air between them. Both of them felt uncomfortable with the tension Usopp created, how he tried to stay at the other end of the cage and keep his stare away from the swordsman, making it clear that he didn't want anything to do with him, especially now that they were alone. _So why are you still insisting that we should talk....?!!_ "There's nothing to talk about Zoro-kun" Zoro felt his brows twitch at the lifeless response, annoyed at how the sniper kept insisting on using such a title when he addressed him, it's only been a few hours since he noticed how Usopp changed his choice of words but it was enough to prick the little patience that slowly withered inside him. It wasn't flattering at all, the swordsman felt hurt by the honorific title, he didn't want to be treated with such respect when it came to the sniper, he wanted to be someone less honorable, to be seen as a normal human being and not some untouchable god. He clenched his jaw in detest while staring at Usopp's back, holding back the anger that constantly choked his throat, he didn't want to express his hatred for this foreign side of the sniper. It was his own choice, a silent vow to accept all the suffering he was to face, anything to satisfy Usopp's wordless revenge, but he had no plans on entertaining the needless sarcasm that did more than drain his composure. "Oi, how long are you gonna keep this up ???" The swordsman voiced while clenching his fist, cursing the chains that caged his wrist, preventing him from nearing the unfazed sniper, to face him and pin him down so that he could search his conflicted heart, to see what's really in there and what motivated this strange side of him. Yes, Zoro wanted to touch him, to shove away his inner restrain and reveal how fed up he was, tired of the pathetic acts the two displayed every time they met each other's stare, how childish it was for Usopp to try and ignore the swordsman presence and how naive it was for Zoro himself to entertain everything in the name of self-punishment. If it wasn't for the previous day's event, maybe the swordsman would still have some control over the boiling anger inside him, if Usopp gave in to his genuine concern, maybe he wouldn't be upset with both himself and the sniper. It was selfish and he was well aware of it, to get annoyed at a minor issue that didn't cause any harm wasn't a wise thing to do, but how could he not get upset on knowing that Usopp gladly ignored asking assistance from him for a second time. _I wasn't even busy at that time....!! Why didn't you come for me ???!!_ The sniper leaned closer on the cold steel rod, ignoring the now harsh tone that secretly faltered his heartbeats, he didn't want to show Zoro that his mere voice still affected him, that no matter how hard he tried to pretend, the swordsman could still easily hurt him all over again. He didn't want to show such vulnerability to a man he swore never to approach, that would only make him feel less strong than he thought, "I don't know what you're talking about" The sniper muttered while feeling the cold steel press against his temple, furrowing his brows to stop the temptation of looking back, to check why Zoro's mood changed so drastically even though all he did was pay less attention to his whole existence. Usopp saw no wrong in treating him that way, he was doing it all for himself, to save himself from the bitter regret of getting too close to the swordsman, besides, Zoro wasn't the type of person to be easily defeated by emotional hurt. At least, that's what he thought, the sniper couldn't see the change in Zoro, he was blind to his own effects on the swordsman that did great damage even though it was unintentional. "Don't play dumb with me Usopp you know what I'm saying.....so tell me, how long are you gonna keep acting ??!!" _What....?_ The sniper turned on noting the sharp tone, staring at the hardened facials with a raised brow, "You want me to say it word by word ??! That you keep doing all these things on purpose ? Are you trying to annoy me ?? Why the hell didn't you ask me for help last night huh ?? I was right there all along !!!" Usopp pursed his lips at the enraged swordsman, confused on what to say since he didn't expect to see Zoro in such a state, easily irritated by anything the sniper did. What occurred last night wasn't even a major incident, and for the swordsman to be angered by Usopp's boldness was unpleasant towards the sniper's eyes. He was more than proud to show off his new skills when he defended the ship from a group of obscure pirates, to finally be able to handle such situations by himself, why would he ask for help when he was confident with himself ?. _D_ _id you expect me to just sit there and watch them steal our stuff....??!!_ "...you were literally asleep...besides, those guys weren't that strong I took care of them on my own....I'm not as weak as I was two years ago...." Usopp murmured the last part while averting his stare, offended at how the swordsman took him for a weakling, even though Zoro was only acting that way because he was concerned. "That's not wha- tch !!" Zoro gritted his teeth while lowering his head, trying to control his choice of words that got carelessly freed from his aching throat, he didn't want to reveal his silent wish, to come out bluntly on desiring to be the only person who should protect the sniper, even if he was strong enough to do it himself. "I'm not calling you weak....why would you think like that " The swordsman grumbled against clenched teeth, disgusted by his own lie that burned his tongue, in his heart, he did see Usopp as weak, someone to shield from the darkness that swallowed the earth, a pure soul like his could not survive alone during such threats. He was cautious of how selfish his desires were, and he dared not to put them in words, to express them in a way that didn't seem offensive was nearly impossible, not to mention the part where Usopp himself had no intentions of listening to whatever Zoro had to say. "I just want to protect you..." The swordsman voiced while raising his stare, guilt overpowering the rage inside him as he leaned back on the steel rods, watching the sniper draw his eyes back to him, empty and lifeless as he expected. It was painful, finally confessing one of his wants and earning no reaction in return, even if he had prepared for the worst, the silent affliction was still severe. "You don't need to, I'm fine on my own...." Usopp furrowed his brows, confused at the startling confession that warmed his heart, making it difficult to deafen the sincerity in Zoro's voice. He didn't want to give in to the comforting emotion, that would only waste all his hard efforts of staying away from the swordsman, to accept his sudden concern was the last thing he could think of, it would only strengthen the hopeless connection the two had. A bond that broke the sniper beyond repair, a fact that the swordsman refused to believe, that he really did ruin the perfect opportunity on getting to know Usopp better than anyone else. Zoro knitted his brows at the heartrending response, clenching his jaw to numb the sadness that jabbed his heart as he drew his stare to the steel ground. He wasn't upset, not anymore, rather he couldn't feel anything, it was as if his heart had just shattered, unable to heal from the sniper's lifeless words. He sighed while searching for the perfect words, ignoring the loud cries of his wounded core, but it was a futile attempt, he didn't have the strength to hide the pain any longer, no matter how hard he tried, Zoro had reached his breaking point. Usopp won, he finally triumphed over the stoic swordsman, submitting him to a type of suffering he did not know of, the swordsman had finally had enough of the pain, he had no strength left to fight fate or the sniper's revenge. "Is it because of what I did back then....." Zoro muttered against his inner will, powerless to the emotions that drowned his soul, there was no need in keeping them in, it was better to let go of everything at the moment, accept his fate and try to move on. Usopp felt his brows twitch at the dejected swordsman, reading the hurt expression on his face, Zoro wasn't hiding it, he was letting it all out, without asking for anything in return, he let the sniper search his soul with his sharp eyes. _Why....why are you doing this now....???_ The sniper felt his heart tug at the sadness in Zoro's lost state, moved at how soft he turned, and how open he was on showing his emotions, _now of all times....what are you trying to do...._ "Is this payback for what I did to you two years ago ?" Usopp clenched his fist at the triggering question, unsettled at how the swordsman was now conscious of his mistakes, but it was too late to ask for redemption, to correct his steps that left a dreadful mark, the sniper had already moved on. "Two years ago...?" Usopp softly chuckled, disgusted by the familiar guilt that silently choked him, "why....would I still be thinking about the past, what's done is done...I really don't care anymore" He grumbled while averting his stare, aware of how harsh his words were but chose not to sympathize, it wasn't enough, seeing Zoro defeated like that wasn't enough to ease his stubborn heart. Usopp refused to believe that the swordsman had finally reached his limit, that he had managed to inflict the same pain Zoro made him go through, _it's only been two days...!! I know you're lying..._ "So you don't want me to worry about you...?" The swordsman voiced, hurt weighing his tone as he leaned his head on the steel rods, taking in every word the sniper uttered since this was his reality now, he couldn't ignore it anymore. Usopp was pushing him away and there was nothing he could do, even if he wasn't handcuffed it would still be a hopeless case, there was no way Zoro could relieve the sniper's bitterness. "Like I said, there's no need...I don't owe you any favors so just stop, there's nothing you'd get in return" Zoro sighed at the insensitive statement, it was impossible, for him to stop worrying over Usopp was a hard task, he's been doing it for more than two years now and it became a habit. What the sniper was asking for was too much, it was better if he asked the swordsman for any other request, even if he wanted Zoro to stop talking to him, the swordsman would gladly do it. "It's okay if you're gonna push me away...or maybe not talk to me forever...that's okay, but...I don't think I'll ever stop stressing over you....I won't do that Usopp" The sniper stilled on grasping what Zoro was insinuating on, how humbled he was to any sort of commission Usopp had for him, determination in his stare as he eyed the unsettled sniper. "But the-" "No....I won't, anything but that" The swordsman cut in while shifting in his stance, he wasn't going to let the one thing that connected him to the sniper disappear, it was his only hope, the only path he could take so as to reveal his love when the perfect opportunity arrives. Usopp bit his lip in irritation, the swordsman was being difficult and he was doing it intentionally, in a way that even the sniper himself saw through him, let alone the dejected expression on his face. It was as if Zoro was showing off the side of him that only Usopp knew about, and it annoyed the sniper that he was revealing his vulnerability at the wrong time, _are you trying to make me feel sorry for you...?_

Usopp sat silent with his thought, still analyzing the brooding swordsman who averted his stare, no words exchanged as the two allowed the tension between them to take over. Both were unsatisfied with their argument, but neither dared to voice out what was in their heart. Zoro on one hand no longer had the strength to listen to the sniper while Usopp on the other hand didn't want to express the light guilt and pity he had for the swordsman, he hated it, how he easily warmed up to this side of Zoro. Even after trying to keep him away from his thoughts for two years, he still had a weak spot for the drained swordsman, _you're so...annoying...._ The sniper huffed while furrowing his brows, giving up on reading Zoro's face, it would only soften him further and he had no plans on being nice to the swordsman. "Sorry....just wanted to let it off my chest" Usopp tilted his head at the random statement, his eyes roaming around the cage to check if there was someone else Zoro was talking to, he stilled on realizing that his thoughts were too loud and the swordsman took it the wrong way, he didn't mean to call him annoying even though he voiced it out subconsciously. "I didn't mea- you know what, nevermind" He muttered while clenching his jaw, cutting off the friendly tone that warmed the tension around them. It was exhausting, how the sniper continuously ran away from Zoro, how hard he tried to turn a blind eye to his existence drained all his mental energy, he was already tied up with Luffy's issue, even though he dedicated all of his time to the captain so as not to be caught with the swordsman sare. He wasn't numb to Zoro's effort, no matter how many times he chose to pretend, he was well aware that the swordsman was being extra careful with him, as if he was trying to make amends. And it was irritating since Usopp felt content on knowing about it, he didn't want to let the mellow feeling overpower his bitterness, he swore never to do so. But just by seeing the swordsman's feelings on his face again, to see him express what's going through his head, it was enough to break down the sniper, a move he didn't expect Zoro to pull so soon. _Not yet.....I wanna see how long you'll let me read you, maybe then....I'll listen to whatever you have to say...._ Usopp narrowed his brows in thought, to him, the swordsman he was facing wasn't going to stay for long, a rare Zoro that only he had seen and interacted with. A side of him that only the sniper could trigger, and he knew it won't stay for eternity, sooner or later he would go back to his old ways, brushing off their tensed talk as if it were nothing. _Just like everything you put aside....this won't matter too right...?_ But Usopp was mistaken, and nothing could have prepared him for the rest f the day's event, even after being freed from the cage, Zoro still had the same look on his face, making it difficult for the sniper to have direct eye contact with him. The swordsman was being brutal with his sudden freed emotion, he wasn't hiding anything that crossed his heart. However, he only opened up to the sniper, no one else saw the difference in his stare, or the sadness that coated his tone whenever he indirectly spoke about Usopp. But what really left the sniper unsettled was how he was the only one who noticed Zoro's change, "Stop worrying about it, he hasn't changed to me !!! I mean...he still gets lost all the time !!!" Luffy voiced on noting how lost in thought Usopp was, it was the third time he asked the captain about his opinion on Zoro, and Luffy being Luffy, didn't sense any difference in the swordsman. _Right...I forgot you're not that smart..._ "Stop talking too loud...jeez, I shouldn't have asked you in the first place" The sniper grumbled while palming his face, disturbed at how concerned he was for Zoro when he had originally planned not to think about him, now that they were separated after the whole Hody saga, thinking about the swordsman should be the last thing in his mind. He still had the naive captain to take care of, even though he was fine by himself as he saw earlier, he didn't mind being in the same room with the cook. Luffy was doing better than the sniper thought, "There's no one else here....hey what's wrong with you....you've been stressed lately, is it because you're growing old ?" Usopp wearily chuckled while rubbing his temple, controlling the sudden urge to whack the talkative captain, which would only upset Chopper who went through a hard time trying to take care of Luffy's wound, "Did you know...that we're literally the same age ?" The sniper smiled while slowly approaching the captain, pulling on to his ear so that he could catch his short attention. "If I'm old you're old too" Luffy whined at the harsh tug, lowering his head to ease the stinging pain on his ear. "WAIT WAIT WAIT WHY AM I NOT STRETCHING !!!" The captain panicked on feeling his strained skin, staring at the sly grin on Usopp's face with startled eyes, almost tearing up since the pain was too much to bear. The sniper gave in to the almost sobbing form and freed his aching ear, watching him pout as he rubbed his reddened skin, "Prism stones~" He gleamed while showing off the polished rocks that lined across his fingers, "I made them myself....after 'burrowing' a bunch of them from Hody's lair that is....but that's not the issue right now~" Luffy pursed his lips while eyeing the stones, impressed by the sniper's handwork but still upset from the light abuse, "That's cool !!! Lemme try it oooooooooonnnn" The captain whithered on feeling his strength get drained the minute he touched the cold rocks, letting his body lean on Usopp's for support. "Idiot !!! You're not supposed to touch them !! Did you forget that you're a devil fruit user ???!!" The sniper grumbled while brushing off the captain's hand, carefully holding on to him as he took off the stone glove, placing it away from Luffy. _You're so hard to deal with...._ "Don't you dare sleep on me !!! You still have a lot of things to do, LUFFY GET OFF ME !!!" The captain groaned at the tight pull on his back, forcing him to get back on his feet as he eyed the sniper with heavy lids, exhausted from his fight and the powerful prism sones, he pouted at the stern glare in front of him while holding on to Usopp's waist. "But I'm tired today...can't we just do all this work tomorrow" Luffy grumbled while leaning his face on the sniper's toned chest, drowning on his ever warm scent as he played deaf to Usopp's low grumble. "Excuse me ?? Who is this 'we' you're talking about ??!! I don't remember starting a fight with an emperor and having to clean up the store as punishment by Nami ??? I don't even know why I'm here with you !!" The captain tightened his grip on feeling a soft palm press against his locks, a gentle push that slowly worsened, forcing him to let go. The sniper sighed on feeling his waist freed from the stubborn grasp, hardening his stare at the sulking captain in front of him, already knowing what was going through his slow head. "No Luffy, I won't help you, I'd rather sit here and make sure you're actually doing what Nami told you to do" Usopp voiced while ruffling Luffy's hair, feeding off his unstable attachment addiction while ignoring the crossed look he got in return. "So you're gonna watch me suffer instead ?" the sniper stilled at the childish grumble, unamused at the familiar manipulation the captain was trying to pull, a trap he saw coming from the moment Luffy hugged him. "Yes~ That doesn't sound so bad~ Anyways...you should really get started before Nami decides to check on you, how about grabbing a mop first hmm~ ?" Usopp grabbed on to the captains shoulder while pushing him away from the door, directing him to where the cleaning products were against his will, he knew it was a good idea to stick around, or else Luffy would have forgotten about his simple task. "C'mon it's not even that hard !!! Just dump the mop in a bucket of water and play around with it !!! You don't have to touch it" The sniper shrugged on releasing Luffy, leaving him in a more confused state since he wasn't that experienced in cleaning, Usopp watched as the captain stared at the pile of detergents, his brows knitted as he narrowed his stare "Oi....so which one is a mop ?" The sniper palmed his face at the innocent question, holding back a chuckle that tickled his throat, he didn't want to offend Luffy, that would only hurt his pride even though both of them were aware that the captain wasn't that smart. _But still...how do you not know what a mop is ??!!_ "The one on the left Luffy...." Usopp voiced against his soft palm, clutching his jaw to stop the silly smile that threatened to form, "Dear God the other left Luffy !!!" The captain flushed at the soft giggle, gritting his teeth as he felt his face heat up, he harshly grabbed the wooden mop next to him, bringing it to the sniper's view. His movements too quick as his strong grip knocked over the random barrels of water that were next to him, "Jeez how does this stupid thing even work ??!" Luffy grumbled while flipping the mop, holding it in its reversed position as he eyed the sniper, confused on what to do next. Usopp stared back with the same confusion, amazed at the quick mess the captain was able to make, "Well....at least there's water on the floor !! That's a great start I guess ?" He nervously chuckled while tapping his feet at the wet ground, averting his stare at the blurry image of his reflection beneath him, _we're so dead if Nami finds out- wait...did you jus-_ The sniper froze on feeling the abrupt downpour splash against his skin, drenching his locks as an empty barrel crashed right next to him, "Great....thanks for the quick shower Luffy~" He grumbled while rubbing his eyes, trying to clear his blurry vision, he was disappointed but not surprised since this wasn't the first time the captain 'accidentally' sent a barrel flying. "Next time, please be careful....I almost died you idiot-" Usopp turned at the soft footsteps behind him, his eyes landing on the evenly drenched form towering in front of him, his short locks dipping on his forehead as he stared at the quiet sniper, flexing his jaw to release the beads of water that streamed down his honed jawline. The sniper swallowed hard to ease his dried throat, choking on the intimidating presence that gazed deep into his conflicted soul, "I-....it wasn't me...." he stuttered while clenching his fist, unsettled by the sudden attractiveness of Zoro's facial. The swordsman slowly tilted his head, drawing his stare to the empty barrel beside the sniper before looking back at him again, worsening his condition as Usopp got captivated by the smooth sway of his drenched locks, drawn to the darkening shade that colored his hair. _Have you always been this pretty...no no no, I shouldn't be thinking about you...._ Maybe it was the scar on his eye, but the swordsman seemed more intimidating than before, a dangerous type of appeal that seemed to allure the naive sniper against his will. Usopp shook his head to break the strong trance that caged his ability to think, numbing his mind as he stared back at Zoro, dazed by his manly aura that heated the room. The sniper furrowed his brows on feeling his face heat up, forcing him to avert his stare as he covered his flushed cheeks, it wasn't making any sense, how his body reacted to Zoro's soaked state didn't make sense. _I was literally in the same cage with you hours ago....why the hell am I blushing this hard...?_ "Right...." Usopp felt his breath hitch at the low tone, silently cursing at the sudden drop of his heart while closing his eyes for a moment, trying to ease his breathing while refusing to meet the taunting stare. _This is what happens when I give in..._ He clenched his jaw in thought, "I'm not lying...." He grumbled while brushing a thumb over the pink blush, irritated at the fast beats of his heart, Zoro wasn't doing anything and the sniper was almost running out of breath. "I swear it was Lu....." Usopp narrowed his brows at the empty space in front of them, his hand pointing at the wall where the captain neatly placed the mop before disappearing, "Luffy....." The swordsman stared at the empty room, searching for the captain who was nowhere to be seen, he wasn't even convinced by Usopp, even if it was something Luffy would do, Zoro didn't see him or hear his loud laugh when the barrel crashed on the floor. But he knew better to stay quiet than voice his uncertainty, after watching the sniper break down to his usual mousy self, he chose to not ruin the little moment and continue eyeing the shrinking mess in front of him. "He was right there !!!" Usopp voiced in annoyance, still pointing at the wall while drawing his eyes to Zoro, spotting the disinterest in his stare, he wasn't impressed by the situation at all and it made the sniper even more upset. There was a mere chance that Usopp might be lying, that he was being reckless as usual and might have knocked down a few barrels, it wasn't impossible for him now that he had developed his physical strength. The swordsman softly sighed while crossing his arms, his muscles flexing under the drenched fabric, there was no need for him to consider the small possibility, the end result won't change Usopp's heart anyways. It was unfair, how the sniper was quick to change, from a stranger to his greatest weakness, and he did it without straining a muscle. "Fine...don't believe me I don't care..." Zoro narrowed his brows while drawing his attention back to Usopp, spotting the hurt in his eyes as he sulked, walking away from him while wringing his wet locks. _What did I do now....?_ "I never said that..." The swordsman walked towards the childish sniper but halted after a few steps, recalling the latter's hate for his touch, now wasn't the time to make such a bold step, not after drowning in bitter regret. "I don't care what you say....you never listened to me so why would I listen to you ?" Usopp pursed his lips, feeling his brows shake as he growled at the already hurt swordsman, conscious of how petty he was but the frustration burning inside him blocked his sense. The sniper was well aware of how harsh he treated Zoro for the past two days, he knew it was too much but it was for the best, to himself that is, even if he did back down to his old self he still had no intentions on going easy. The swordsman had lost that sort of privilege, "....sorry" Zoro muttered while averting his stare, finding it hard to hide the pain as he clenched his jaw, he was beyond drained at this point, he could no longer entertain Usopp's tantrums 

"Are you two arguing ?" Usopp froze at the soft voice, averting his eyes towards the door with a guilty expression, meeting Robin's concerned stare as she walked in. He didn't want anyone else to see this side of him, especially not Robin, she was the last person to expect the sniper to be so cold towards Zoro, let alone the part where the swordsman willingly accepted the relentless treatment. "No....we're not arguing" Usopp voiced as Robin held his face, checking for tears or any sign of hurt in his hardened eyes even though Zoro was the only one in pain, "Don't lie to me Usopp, its better if you tell me that you don't want to talk about it..." She softly pulled on the sniper's checks before withdrawing her hands. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'll be taking Usopp for now...is that okay Zoro ?" The swordsman faced the comfortable duo, his stare on Robin rather than the flustered sniper, "He doesn't want to be here anyways.." Robin hummed at the aching tone, grabbing onto Usopp' wrist and pulling him away before he could make another cold remark, she wasn't blind to the hurt in the swordsman stare, neither was she numb to the cold tension that filled the whole store. The two were definitely arguing, and Robin barged in at the perfect time, saving Zoro from the sniper's frustration, "Where are we going ?" Robin smiled while tightening her grip, brushing a thumb over the sensitive wrist to ease Usopp's strained state, she still wasn't sure on what to say to him, or if he'll agree on talking about what happened to him and Nami. But now she had another issue to discuss with him, what she walked into couldn't be ignored, a passive Zoro wasn't something she was expecting to see. "Nowhere special~" She smiled while opening the girls' cabin door, pushing the sniper inside despite the hesitation in his eyes, "Have a seat, let me take care of your hair" Usopp half-heartedly agreed while sitting at the dressing table, his eyes lowered so as not to see his flushed reflection on the floral mirror in front of him. "C'mon now, don't give me that look...let me spend some time with you okay ? It's been two years~" Robin giggled while gently pulling on the band that held the sniper's locks, ruffling its soft texture to spread the stubborn water on them, earning small jerks from the sniper on feeling her cold fingers touch his scalp. _Now...where should I start...?_ "Is there something you want to share with me....? Maybe how you and Nami argued over Sanji yesterday...?" Robin hummed while watching the sniper's reflection, noting how he sunk deeper into his seat with guilt in his eyes, it wasn't the best way to pick on the topic, but she didn't want to waste time on a case that could be easily solved with a three-word apology. "Usopp, she told me everything....and I understand that you only reacted the way you did because of Luffy, but....Nami only said those things because she was worried about you, you know that too...she only wanted to help" Usopp narrowed his brows, he was well aware that the navigator had no ill intentions, even when he felt hurt by Nami's words the pain quickly faded cause he knew she wasn't the type to pick sides, anyone could have seen that. "I know...." The sniper murmured while playing with his fingers, allowing the guilt inside him to take over as he expressed his exhausted state, "it's just....I've been stressed out lately...a lot happened and...I'm still worried about Luffy too, I'm sorry I yelled at Nami...I didn't mean to" Robin narrowed her brows at the sad sight, moved by the sniper's honest confession, and how quick he was on pointing out his mistakes even though what he did was reasonable. There was something else bothering him, and he was trying to keep it hidden inside him, but his eyes kept betraying him as remorse and frustration lighten their shade. "It's okay, Nami understands so don't worry about her...but you still have to apologize since you made her cry" Usopp nodded while pursing his lips, confused on how deep the navigator's relationship with Robin really was, it was odd to hear Robin use her protective tone when talking about Nami and not Chopper. "Other than that, is there something else bothering you...? You mentioned that you were tired, does it have anything to do with Zoro...is that why you two were arguing ?" The sniper shifted on hearing the swordsman's name, visibly uncomfortable as he stirred on his seat, trying to brush off the stubborn images of Zoro's hurt expression in his mind, _stop trying to hide it Usopp....you'll only make things harder for yourself and Zoro...._ A small smile formed on Robin's face as she brushed the soft curls on her hand, carefully untangling the curls without alerting the sniper, giving him time to process his thoughts and come out clean on what was really bothering him, "Tell me everything....I don't want you to hide any detail" Usopp sighed while giving in, it was useless trying to hide his problem from Robin, sooner or later she was going to find out what happened, and it would definitely be messy if the sniper didn't tell her himself. "Promise you won't get mad...?" He raised his eyes to meet her reflection, watching her brush through his locks with great dedication, love and care that warmed the sniper's heart. "Yes yes, now go on...spill everything" Robin assured on noting the hesitation in Usopp's voice, though she wasn't planning on keeping her words, she quietly agreed on keeping her calm as she listened to the sniper's narration, her eyes drawn to his reflection to watch the different emotions in his heart. And it pained her to hear Usopp's silent struggles, how he tried to numb every emotion that weighed him down while dealing with Zoro, accepting the guilt and hatred that was forced upon him, he allowed himself to go through them all without complaining. To put up with such hurt, Robin couldn't imagine the weight on Usopp's back, even after dealing with all that the sniper still had the heart to speak to the swordsman face to face. "Usopp...." The sniper drew his eyes to the soft calling, meeting the stern stare as Robin slowly placed the hairbrush on the wooden table, a glare in her blue eyes that darkened their shade, angered by the miserable event that passed her eyes two years ago. "Did he hurt you ?" Robin knitted her brows, her stare now on her reflection rather than Usopp, she was disappointed, not only at herself but at Zoro too. She swore to look after the sniper, watch his every step and pay keen attention to his relationship with the swordsman. Robin took it upon herself to make sure the two did spend some time together each day that passed, she had deep interest in them since she saw the strong affection in Zoro's eyes whenever the two were alone, Robin knew that it was love cause the swordsman has never been so soft on anybody else, to show such vulnerability towards no one else but Usopp, how was she to sit quietly and watch the naive sniper get pushed and pulled by Zoro. But now all the faith she had shattered on hearing the sniper's suffering, to find out that he had been going through so much behind her back, let alone finding out after two years, it was infuriating. "No....I'm pretty sure he did, I'll go give him a piece of my mind..." Usopp jerked on feeling her hand leave his hair, he turned just in time to grab Robin's wrist, stopping her from walking towards the door. "Wait Robin there's really no need to talk to him right now !!!" The sniper shrieked on feeling how strong Robin was, the weak grip on her wrist did nothing but the terror in the sniper's tone was enough to halt her tracks, she turned to the panicked eyes that softened her heart. "You really don't need to do that...nothing serious happened, and besides... it's all my fault so you shouldn't blame him...I'm fine now, it's all in the past" Usopp voiced with a sad smile on his face, still anxious on freeing the caged wrist, that maybe Robin wouldn't believe the harmless lie that burned his tongue. _No...you shouldn't be thinking like that, none of this is your fault...._ Robin wore the same sad smile as she neared the sniper, leaning closer to offer a comforting hug. "You're so strong you know..." she whispered while rubbing his nape, careful not to ruin the neatly combed curls, _I shouldn't have pushed you to go through this....I'm so sorry..._ Usopp lightened at the soothing touch, recalling the familiar motherly affection as he gave in to the sweet warmth. Robin slowly drew back with a brighter smile, glad to see the sniper more relaxed than before, "Alright, I won't worry...as long as you're okay I won't interfere" She hummed while going back to her original spot behind the sniper, halfway done with his hair. "So what are your plans now...? Have you forgiven Zoro for everything he did ?" Usopp softly shrugged at the question, it never did cross his mind to forgive the swordsman, he only had one motive and that was to leave everything in the past. Even though his heart was ready to let it all go, the bitter voice inside him chose to differ, to remind the sniper of all the hurt he went through, blind him in thinking that what Zoro did was unforgivable. "Honestly, I don't know....I still feel bad for what he did...." He sighed while staring at his wrists, recalling the red marks that mentally scared him, no matter how many times he thought of the burning pain on his hands, his heart could never agree on hating the swordsman. The disagreement between his heart and mind was the sole reason behind his uncertainty, leaving him confused on what side of judgment to pick, to never forget what Zoro did and move on with his life, or to forgive him and give fate a second chance to break his heart. "I just thought....maybe if I treat him the way he treated me, he'd feel the same pain I felt, maybe he'll feel bad too, I-...I want him to know how terrible it is to be treated this way..." Robin hummed while cupping the sniper's chin, raising his face so that he could see his reflection, "But Usopp, that's not who you really are" she voiced while placing her chin on his shoulder, adoring the instant blush that painted the Usopp's cheek's. Awed by the change of his hairstyle, the sniper averted his stare while pursing his lips, earning a giggle from Robing who kept his face in place, making it difficult for him to turn away. "You'll only end up hurting yourself, trying to be someone you're not isn't easy....and it won't help in any way, so stop torturing yourself like that alright ?" The sniper nodded while tapping his cheek, obviously not convinced by what Robin was trying to say, he still wanted revenge, even if it was a little bit, to make the swordsman face what he went through. "If you think Zoro doesn't value you for who you really are...let him be, don't change yourself for him, he doesn't deserve the real you anyways" Robin paused on uttering the cold statement, playing with the soft locks on Usopp's shoulder as she thought of a better judgment, what she said was true. Be it harsh or not, Robin stood on her perception, Zoro didn't deserve the sniper, neither his pure self nor the side which he provoked. To her, she didn't want Usopp to excuse the reserved treatment he was forced to go through, she wanted the swordsman to suffer a heavier penalty. _But then again....I bet you're in a far worse kind of pain right now...._ Robin smiled while straightening her stance, satisfied at what fate planned for the duo, there's nothing worse than being treated unfairly by the one you love. A classic case of retribution, there was no way Zoro could win over such a force, but it wouldn't sit right to increase the swordsman suffering just for self-entertainment, "But I still wanna see him hurt..." Usopp muttered while crossing his arms, choosing to stay bitter rather than listen to the wise advice he was receiving. Robin giggled at the sulking reflection, drawing his face closer as she planted a kiss on his cheek, "He's already in pain Usopp, I know you know that too so stop trying to get revenge....it doesn't fit your good-natured personality" She hummed while hugging the pouty sniper, ignoring the soft grumbles she earned while drawing back, "Now go apologies for being too mean, I know you feel bad for Zoro~" Robin gleamed while placing little butterfly clips on the sniper's locks, ignoring the questioning stare.

"Are those really ne-" "Yes" Usopp stilled at the harsh tone, watching Robin litter the purple clips all over his hair, not wanting to disrupt her now stern self. "All done~ Now go show Zoro how pretty you look ~!! Kill him with your cuteness instead" She teased while patting the sniper's shoulder, making him more flustered as he narrowed his brows, disturbed by the silly comments. "What are you talking about ???!!!" Usopp grumbled while standing up, biting on his lip to stop the sudden heat on his face from spreading, "Ah sorry~ I meant kill him with kindness, I'm sure you'll do more harm being yourself~" Robin giggled while pushing the sniper out of the room, excited to see what will happen next now that Usopp had agreed on sticking to his real self, but she was sure that in the end the two will finally end up talking about their problem. Even if Zoro wasn't the type to share what's on his mind, Robin was confident that the sniper had finally shattered his stoic self, leaving him weak against his hopeless fight with fate. And she was more than correct, Zoro was beyond broken, he couldn't even hide the pain and misery that clouded his thoughts that evening, anyone who paid close attention to his face could see that something was weighing down the swordsman. "What's wrong with you...?? You're dripping wet" The cook voiced while approaching Zoro, noting the dejected look on his face as he leaned on the wooden rail next to him, something he rarely sees since to him, the swordsman never reveals his true emotions. "I bumped into Usopp.." Zoro plainly voiced while drying his swords, ignoring the concerned stare he immediately received, it wasn't his fault yet he silently took the blame. Sanji narrowed his brows, he knew what had occurred back at the store, and it was unsettling to see Zoro account for something he did not do without hesitation, "Is there something going on between you two ?...Ever since we regrouped, I keep getting this weird feeling that you guys wanna fight or something...." The cook muttered while drawing his eyes to the trail of smoke above them, recalling the words he overheard from the kitchen, he didn't listen that much, but he was able to grasp solid evidence that the two did argue. "No...He doesn't like me that's all" Zoro grumbled while eyeing his sword, annoyed at how the water on the steel blade wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to wipe it, Sanji raised a brow at the hurt tone, startled at how the swordsman wasn't holding back on his emotion, but even more surprised at what he had just uttered. The cook took a deep drag on his cigar, trying to come up with the perfect words that would be easier for the swordsman to understand, since Usopp was far different from him, someone who prefers to use emotions in everything he does, unlike Zoro who uses his strength throughout the day. "That's weird....Usopp isn't the type of person to hate anyone, no matter what they did...have you tried talking to him ?" Sanji huffed before drawing his eyes back to the swordsman, catching the irritated expression on his face, he was well familiar with that look, but something still felt odd about Zoro. He wasn't really that concentrated in his drying his swords, and the fact that he was opened about his situation with the sniper was strange, it wasn't the first time the cook felt the deep connection between Usopp and Zoro. At first, he thought that the two were just trying to patch things up after the whole Merry incident, but on witnessing how good the sniper was at calming the swordsman two years ago, Sanji couldn't help but get curious about how close the two really were. "He won't listen..." Zoro muttered as he gave up on his sword, exhausted from the events that took part earlier in the day, "I made him upset sometime ago and I did apologize....but even after that he still won't listen to me, he keeps telling me that what I did is in the past and...and I can't have that" He sighed while palming his face, recalling the calm look on Usopp's face as he uttered those cruel words. Sanji stared at the depressed form next to him, relating to his inner struggle even though Zoro didn't express all of them, the cook somewhat felt the ache in the swordsman core, comparing it to the same pain he was currently feeling. But he couldn't compare his situation to Zoro's, he still wasn't sure if he was falling for Usopp, though it may seem improbable, the cook was actually starting to reconsider the strange thought, that the swordsman had developed feelings for someone, and that person just happened to be Usopp. _Well...that's something...crazy but it's something...._ "Guess that means he hasn't forgiven you.....you kinda messed up" Sanji shrugged while crossing his arms, convinced that it was up to the sniper to fix whatever was going on between him and the swordsman. Zoro knitted his brows while glaring at the cook, "I know that, you're not helping" he growled while drawing back his hand, annoyed at how he ended up talking about the sniper with none other than Sanji. "Hey I'm trying my best here !! Can't believe you're actually listening to _me_....you really wanna make it up to him huh ?" The cook grinned while playing with his cigar, taunting the already warn out swordsman who only sighed in return, "Whatever...I'm leaving..." Zoro muttered while picking up his swords, ignoring Sanji's teases as he made his way to the boy's cabin, _I'll just kill you tomorrow....right know I wanna nap._ He sighed while pausing in front of the wooden door, trying to sense in presence that may disrupt his sleep, "Perfect..." He smiled while turning the steel knob, glad to see the empty room that was filled with the soft sounds of the evening waves, tranquility at its finest as the swordsman took off his wet coat, locking the door behind him so as not to get interrupted. His movements slowed as he allowed the sunset's orange rays to mark his toned torso, blending with his skin as the swordsman groaned in satisfaction on feeling its warmth, basking his strained muscles as he stretched. Zoro felt his brows twitch at the soft footsteps approaching the cabin, interrupting his peaceful moment, _tch- can't I take a damn nap in peace !!!_ He glared at the door on sensing someone's presence near the quiet room, still not sure who it was, he kept his stare on the doorknob as he placed his drenched coat on the laundry basket next to him, watching the steel knob gently turn as the door opened. "Whoever you are can you be quiet...I wanna take a na-" Zoro felt his throat tighten at the flushed sight in front of him, cutting off the cold remark he wanted to voice so as to draw the supposed person away, but even if he did manage to say it, it wouldn't have any effect, not on the sniper who had just entered the room. Usopp blinked at the awed swordsman, confused on why he was half-naked and standing in the middle of the room for no apparent reason, he clenched his jaw to hold back the coy smile that treated to betray his calm-like stance, refusing to accept the hilarious sight he just walked into. "Here..." The sniper voiced while walking closer to the speechless form, a clean towel in his hand as he bit his wobbly lip, he narrowed his brows while keeping his eyes at the swordsman's face, not wanting to get distracted by his toned muscles for a second time. "For your hair....sorry about what happened back there" Usopp grumbled while clenching his fist, dying to allow his eyes to have the freedom of roaming around the swordsman's naked chest, he quickly shook his head to stop the veil temptation from taking over. _What....?_ Zoro clenched his jaw at the bright face in front of him, the pink shade on each cheek adding a gentle touch that drew the swordsman closer, numbing his brain as he gazed on Usopp's face. _Did you hit your head or something....? Why are you being nice to me...and what's up with your hair...?!!_ Zoro felt his brows twitch on noticing the change in the sniper's hair, the little clips on his locks giving him a more appealing look, making it harder for the swordsman to not look away. "ARE YOU GONNA TAKE IT OR NOT !!" Usopp wiggled the towel in his hands, frustrated at the thick pressure that kept pulling them together. Zoro wasn't listening to whatever the sniper was going on about, let alone the sudden outburst, he was still trying to figure out what was actually happening. The swordsman was overwhelmed by Usopp's abrupt change of heart, but what really put him in a trance was the beaming face in front of him, seeing the familiar blush that he adored altered his heartbeats, allowing those dark eyes to search for whatever they usually look for inside him. Once again, Zoro felt himself falling in love with the sniper, just like the first time, his heartbeat wasn't steady, and he got lost in Usopp's stare, feeling nothing but the drawing effects of his warm eyes _Dammit...._ He mentally cursed on feeling his face heat up from staring too much, drawing his attention back to the present as he gently grabbed the soft cotton fabric in the sniper's hold, careful not to touch Usopp's fingers. Zoro didn't waste a second as he buried his face on the offered towel, earning a concerned stare from the sniper who missed the pink tint that painted the swordsman's cheek, "Are you okay ??" Usopp tilted his head while staring at the tall form, noting how his fingers twitched on uttering his genuine concern. _No, I'm not...you're just so adorable it's kinda irritating...._ "I'm fine..." The swordsman muttered against the cotton fabric, choking on Usopp's sweet scent that intoxicated his lungs, warming his wounded heart as he pressed harder on the dry towel, hiding his whole face from the worried sniper. "If you say so....." the sniper sighed while crossing his arms, noticing how hard Zoro was trying to hide his face but chose not to question it. He was more focused on doing what he thought was best, and that was to amend how he treated the swordsman, "I'm sorry...." Usopp murmured while averting his stare, watching the wooden ground as he tried to quiet down the bitter voice inside him, he had already made a choice, be it regrettable or not, the sniper chose to be himself rather than change his ways all in the name of revenge. Even if Zoro would still be his usual cold self, that in the end he was only acting soft to prevent Usopp from controlling his fate, the sniper agreed to let it all be, to blindly accept the future that awaits them. "Sorry for being too mean to you....and for saying all those rude stuff, I'm a little tired today so I kinda went off...also...." The sniper paused while playing with his curls, gathering enough courage to confess what warmed his heart today, "It's okay...you can worry about me, I'm not that strong so...." Usopp pursed his lips while drowning in the mellow feeling that warmed his face, darkening the shade on his cheeks, he couldn't hide how pleased he felt on accepting the swordsman worry, it was flattering no matter how hard he tried to deny it. _But why me out of everyone else.....?_

He smiled while giving up to the strong emotions, drawing his eyes back to the silent swordsman, meeting his affectionate stare that watched the coy smile form on his flushed facials. Zoro lowered the cloth to cover half of his face, disbelief in his stare as he listened to the sniper's words, they were warm, a tender tone that the swordsman missed so much. To listen to Usopp's real emotions again after being separated for too long, his mere voice was enough to pull Zoro's heartstrings, a memorable feeling that he secretly cherished, recalling why the sniper had to be one of his weaknesses. Zoro silently watched as Usopp panicked on grasping his longing gaze, his dark eyes dilating as the blush beneath them turned even darker, "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I"LL BE NICE TO YOU ALL THE TIME !!" The sniper voiced before clenching his jaw, defeated by the immense stare that weakened his once confident self, earning a muffled laugh from the towering form in front of him. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING ??! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING ?!!" Zoro chuckled at the sudden change in Usopp's tone, covering his face with the white fabric once again, attempting to ease the heating blush, it was too much for his heart to handle. The sniper's genuine concern and his heartily forgiveness all in one day, the same day that he got his heart shattered by the same person, _I don't deserve this...what made you change...?_ "I'm always listening...." He voiced while slowly revealing his face, exposing his mellow state as he smiled at the shrinking form, watching those dark eyes scan his soften features. "You're too loud I don't think I can ever ignore you" Usopp froze as the swordsman took a step closer, erasing the comfortable space between him, his stare never leaving the sniper's flushed face. "Ohh...well....I-" He stuttered while eyeing the sweet smile in front of him, confused on what to say as he felt a familiar tension grasp his neck, slowly choking him as the cold air in his throat hitched, hardening his breathing. _Calm down calm down calm down....._ Usopp narrowed his shaky brows while averting his stare, concerned at the fast beats of his heart against his chest, Zoro was teasing him, and he was doing it intentionally. Even though the sniper could see it, he didn't stop, feeding off to the shy expression as he tilted his head, catching Usopp's eyes that tried to ignore his presence. "You what ?" The swordsman voiced in a low taunting tone, smirking at the lost sniper as he gently placed the towel on his neck, pulling him closer so that he could stare at the perfect red color that painted his ever gentle facials. "Talk to me..." Usopp felt his lips twitch under the intimate stare, the gentle pull on his sensitive neck worsening his already weak state, he hated it, how powerful Zoro felt even though he wasn't doing anything. Yet his manly presence was enough to suck the air out of the sniper's lungs, leaving him helpless beneath the starving stare that numbed his mind. _Can't I win....just for once...._ "I...I'm sorry" The swordsman hummed while playing with the soft fabric, brushing a thumb over Usopp's initials that were neatly sewed on it, he was being careful with the golden opportunity at hand. He didn't want to rush and misuse his last chance, to have the sniper weakened and flustered in front of him, it was tempting, but it was better to ignore the strong desire and listen to what Usopp was trying to say. To earn his forgiveness without him knowing, Zoro wanted to sneak back into the sniper's life, slow and steady since the latter still had bitter feelings inside of him, he was sure of that. "Go on" He gently tugged on the towel while drawing his attention towards Usopp's face, watching his eyes beam at the weak pull, _how can you get this messed up over a simple stare....? You're so hard to understand....._ "Sorry that I've been really mean to you...and...and I didn't mean what I said back at the store, that's all....is there anything else I did wrong ?" Zoro felt his heart tug at the gentle tone, watching the pair of eyes beneath him glow brighter than before, _no...I really don't deserve this....._ He tightened his grip on the towel, controlling the urge of leaning closer to hug the pure sniper, to assure him that he wasn't the one who made a mistake. "My name...." Zoro voiced while smirking, his stare still at Usopp, watching him raise a brow as the sudden panic that lightened his eyes disappeared, "I don't like the way you call me these days....whenever you address me like that, it sounds kinda forced so....just call me by my name" Usopp softly nodded while averting his stare, surprised to hear that the swordsman was offended by the honorific title, even though he only used it to express the difference between them without words. "Alright....I'll stop that too" Zoro chuckled at the fast response as he pulled the sniper closer, forcing him to raise his face so that he could meet his eyes, _can I play with you more..._ He clenched his jaw at how obedient Usopp was to the light push, hesitation in his eyes as he waited for the swordsman to make another bold move he never prepared for, "That would be nice..." The sniper clutched his fist on feeling Zoro's warmth radiate on his chest, making him realize that they were dangerously close, but he couldn't move at all, not under the swordsman's intense stare. "Oi moss head ? Have you seen Lu-" Sanji quickly palmed the reindeer's face who stood next to him, blinding him from the startling sight in front of them as the two barged in. "Can't you two get a room ??!!" The cook grumbled while forcing Chopper to stare at the opposite direction, ignoring his soft resistance as he mumbled against his hand. Usopp blinked at the unsettled cook, confused on what he was going on about, "What are you ta-" "Well this is a room" Zoro casually stated while freeing the sniper from his mental cage, backing away with a smirk on his face, satisfied with the pressure he created that constantly choked the sniper. Usopp narrowed his brows on grasping what the cook was insinuating on, he cupped his cheeks to hide the stubborn blush that colored his facials. "We were just talking !!! Nothing else happened...." He grumbled while eyeing the swordsman, a smug look on his face as he leaned on his bed, clearly unaffected by their 'talk'. "Sanjiii !!! Let me see !! I wanna know what's going on !!" Chopper whined while pushing the cook's hand out of view, disappointed to see a flustered Usopp aimlessly standing in the middle of the room, "That's it ??!!" The reindeer voiced while staring at the cook, catching his questioning stare as he eyed the comfortable swordsman. "I doubt it..." Sanji murmured but it was loud enough for both Zoro and the sniper to hear, earning a chuckle from the quiet swordsman. "I'm telling the truth here !!! Nothing happened !!! You're not helping Zoro..." Usopp voiced while clutching his neck, annoyed at how his throat ached from all his yelling for the past two days. _Ah, I almost forgot...._ "By the way Sanji, did you see Nami on your way here ?" He neared the cook while ignoring the unsettling stare from Zoro, he was now fed up with his teasing that drained his concentration.

"She was actually looking for you too....what do you two have huh ?? Are you guys dating behind my back ??!!" Sanji narrowed his brows while eyeing the sniper, drawing everyone's attention towards him as silence covered the whole room. _I-...you know what, no I can't do this right now...._ Usopp pursed his lips while brushing off the absurd suspicion, shaking his head as he neared the door, "You've been hanging around Luffy too much....you're starting to sound just like him" Sanji stilled on the soft whisper as the sniper passed him, blinking at the empty space while grasping what he just heard. "He's usually hungry at a time like this, so I'm guessing that he's in the kitchen~" The sniper beamed while turning the steel knob, intentionally provoking the cook so that he could hunt down the naive captain, to fix what he started all by himself since Usopp saw the wavering bitterness in Luffy. If the captain does have a weak spot for Sanji, then cook might have a chance of earning Luffy's forgiveness over whatever happened in the kitchen, that's what the sniper thought. After weighing out the endless possibilities, Usopp saw a slim chance of the two ending up together, as impossible as it may seem, Luffy might end up understanding the cook's feeling. _But it's not going to be that easy...._ "Wait Usopp !! I actually wanted to talk to you first !!" Sanji tried to stall the smiling sniper but he was already opening the door, seeing through his futile attempt. "About what ?? I'm not the one you should be apologizing to~" Usopp teased while closing the door, leaving the cook helpless in his guilty state. Sanji sighed while rubbing his temples, conscious of the strange stare he was receiving as he walked towards his bed, summoning up enough strength for his endless chase. "What...?" The cook grumbled while slumping on his bead, his eyes scanning the wooden rails above him, now wasn't the perfect time to be relaxing but he couldn't hold back the anxious feeling that clogged his throat. "What's up with you and Luffy...?" Zoro voiced as he crossed his arms, he couldn't hide his curiosity on seeing how distressed Sanji turned while Usopp teased him, but in his heart, he was more interested in knowing why the sniper was teasing the cook. Though the swordsman did notice the unwavering connection between Sanji and the captain, he didn't notice that it affected Sanji that much, up to the point of them not talking to each other. _....no, we're better than that...._ Zoro narrowed his brows as he brushed off the childish comparison that played in his mind, convincing himself that his case with the sniper wasn't that serious as the cook's with Luffy, "Nothing special...what's up with you and Usopp, have you guys made up that fast ?!!" Sanji muttered while sighing, fighting back the urge to smoke as he entertained the swordsman's sudden curiosity, it was helpful even though he hated it at the same time. The cook wasn't surprised at Zoro's case, he knew better than anyone that the sniper had a forgiving heart, for him to forget whatever the swordsman did at such short notice wasn't news for Sanji, but he still was interested to know what was really going on between the two. "I don't know...maybe, I honestly can't tell" Zoro chuckled while palming his face, earning a raised brow from the cook, alarmed at the change of his tone. Sanji leaned closer at the edge of his bed to peek at the swordsman's face, catching the bright grin he tried to hide, _what fresh hell....!!!_ He blinked at the rare sight above him, finding it hard to believe what he was witnessing, either he was hallucinating due to his low blood level, or the relationship between Zoro and Usopp was deeper than he thought. _Going with option number one cause WHAT THE HELL AM I LOOKING AT....?!!!_ "Well...good for you I guess ?" The cook muttered while leaving the comfortable bed, ruffling his hair to erase the unsettling sight in his mind, "Chopper, I'm gonna go for a walk so if y-...Chopper ?" Sanji stared at the sleeping reindeer on Luffy's bed, startled at how deep in sleep he was even though the two didn't stay for long, _if you're gonna sleep like that then at least make sure you're warm..._ The cook smiled while wrapping Chopper in the captain's covers, careful not to alert his subconscious form, "Oi shitty swordsman, make sure he wakes up before dinner" Sanji voiced as he walked towards the door, ignoring the glare that burned his back, "You can't tell me what to do..." Zoro grumbled while watching the cook leave, ignoring his low grumble. _Whatever....you'll still wake him up in the end...._ The cook sighed while closing the door behind him, he leaned back on the firm wood to catch his breath, still not prepared to face the captain. If Usopp's suspicion were really correct, then Sanji had to be extra careful if he wanted to trap Luffy in the kitchen, "Now how am I going to do that, he'll probably sense me coming" He muttered while walking away from the boys' cabin, his eyes staring at the kitchen with great hesitation, recalling the hostility in Luffy's expression. _Will you even listen to me..._ The cook knitted his brows at the depressive thought, he wasn't ready to face the captain at all, but his stubborn heart kept controlling his mind, forcing him to lead his own body towards the kitchen without knowing what fate had in store for him. "Damnit..." He grumbled while burying his cold hands in his pockets, feeling the unsteady heartbeats against his battered chest, "please be nice this time., hmm ?!" Sanji's narrowed his eyes on spotting the half cyborg across the deck, _perfect..._ he smirked at the sudden idea that gleamed his thought. "If I use you as a decoy...Luffy probably wouldn't notice my presence" The cook muttered while nearing Franky, a wicked grin on his face that disturbed the half cyborg on noticing his confident walk. "Franky...I need your help in something !!" 

Meanwhile in the suspiciously quiet kitchen, the captain had his head buried on the wooden table, silently suffering from immense hunger pangs that drained all his strength, his low groans echoing across the walls. "I'm dying...." He slowly raised his head to check on the wall clock in front of him, narrowing his eyes to clear the distant view, "What does that even mean ??" Luffy slumped his head against the hard surface as he gave up, his basic knowledge in time failing him once again, "I just want to eat...not do maths !!!" He whined while ruffling his hair, frustrated with the simple problem at hand, he was hungry but chose not to inform the cook, even though he walked right into the kitchen knowing Sanji would join his company anytime soon. He still wasn't ready to see his face, let alone be in the same room with him, Luffy was still sore about their argument, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it he felt disappointed in learning the 'truth'. "I don't care if you don't like me..." The captain grumbled while leaning on his seat, crossing his arms as he tried to brush off the thought, he was lying to himself, and it felt terrible cause deep inside him he was hurt. The light denial he carried was wounding him, and the pain was surprisingly hard to ignore, to pretend that the harmless lie he kept whispering to himself the whole day didn't burn his throat, to meet the cook's guilty stare and pretend that it didn't affect him was, it was exhausting. _I really don't care..._ Luffy gritted his teeth as he got up, irritated at how Sanji managed to ruin his peaceful break, "I should've stayed with Usopp instead....now I won't be able to leave this stupid kitchen without seeing your face" The captain grumbled as he walked towards the sink, cursing his rash impulsiveness that made him abandon the sniper in the storeroom, though he only did that so as not to face Zoro's wrath. It was by sheer luck that he saw the swordsman enter the room just in time, but now he had another mess to deal with at the end of the day, "Well...you betrayed me too, I guess we're even now" Luffy shrugged at the unjust thought, satisfied with his wrong actions as he randomly opened the wooden drawers, searching for anything edible that would quiet down his raging hunger pangs. The captain stilled on listening to the soft footsteps approaching the quiet kitchen, his ears perked up as he averted his sharpened eyes across the door, _Franky...?_ He furrowed his brows while slowly opening one of the top drawers, his concentration on the incoming presence that kept bothering him. There was something odd about the agile steps, their movement didn't fit the half cyborg's according to Luffy's perception, _hold on...that's not.....no, no-_ "OW !!" The captain knocked his head on the hard drawer, cursing at the aching pain as glared at the door, it was too late for him to run, Sanji was already turning the steel knob. _Great...!! Just great....!!!_ He lowered his hat to cover the sudden panic in his eyes, trying to recall the sniper's words so as to calm his alerted heart, Usopp trusted him on handling everything to himself, but the captain couldn't think of anything as he listened to the cook's slowed steps. _What do you want now ??_ Luffy pursed his lips as he lowered his head, not wanting to meet the cook's stare that never left his mind, "What's wrong ?" Sanji voiced while nearing the captain, standing right in front of him as he eyed the troubled form, disturbed as he didn't receive a response. Luffy knitted his brows at the question, his wavering glare on the cook shoes beneath him as he ignored the sincere concern in his tone. There was no need for Sanji to worry about him now, to show his soft side after nearly breaking the captain's jaw, why would he abruptly change his heart after revealing his aggressive nature. "What does it matter to you ?" Luffy chuckled while clenching his fits, annoyed at the petty anger that formed in his core, it was childish and he was well aware of it, to still have a grudge on what occurred in the past, even if it was only a day ago, Luffy still felt resentful on allowing the cook to misuse him for his own selfish desires. After grasping the little he could on Rayleigh's belief, he couldn't help but feel disgusted by the quick change that took part in Sanji, how he had different personalities depending on the situation at hand didn't sit well with the captain. "....wha-" "You heard what I said....." Luffy raised his eyes with a plastic smirk, noting the hurt in the cook's stare as he furrowed his brows, startled by the cold interference when all he had were good intentions. He could tell that the captain was upset, but he didn't know how to approach him at this state, he tends to be unreasonable whenever he gets upset. "Are you still mad at me...." Sanji muttered while holding the glare, trying to read the stern face in front of him, to find a weak spot so that he could ease the hate he was earning. But Luffy had no such plans, even though he felt his glare waver on the sad look, the anger inside him still burned, replacing the hurt and disappointment that constantly gloomed his day. He wanted to express his anger more than the haunting disappointment that weighed him down, to show the cook that he didn't care if he had feelings for him or not, even though it pained him, he refused to accept the hurt from someone he saw as selfish. "Why would I be mad ??? You already said it was _none of my business_ , there's no reason for me to still be upset...even if you did use me " The captain watched as Sanji slowly grasped what he was trying to say, forcing the cook to recall all his past mistakes that he buried, to make him regret what he did the same way he was regretting how he let all those absurd theories fill his head. Revenge was useless, the captain was aware, he knew more than anyone else that moving forward was earning freedom from the past, but he couldn't ignore all the wrongs Sanji committed, not after excusing them before and almost wrecking what he had with the sniper. "Use you...." Sanji palmed his face as he voiced, taking in every harsh word that hardened his breathing "I thought we were past that...do you still wanna talk about it ?" he softly muttered against his palm, eyeing the glaring captain from his fingers, he had it coming from the start, he knew sooner or later Luffy would bring up this topic. _But who the hell taught you all these things...?!!_ "No Sanji...I don't want to talk about it....in fact I never want to" The captain chuckled while tilting his hat, fed up with the sympathetic expression on the cook's face, it wouldn't change anything now that Luffy had matured enough to know what was morally right and what was wrong. "It's just kinda hard to forget what you did to me..." He mumbled while walking away from the pained cook, ignoring the sadness in his ocean eyes, there was no room for pity in the captain's heart anymore, at least not now. "

"Wait..." Luffy paused at the weak grasp of his wrist, a soft touch that he did not expect to feel, it was as if the cook himself was hesitant on what he was trying to do. There was no sudden pull like he feared, no aggression as the familiar fingers wrapped around his sensitive wrist, it was a gentle feeling just like the aching voice behind him. "What now ?" The captain grumbled while turning to face the shattered soul, his anger weakening on meeting the desperate pair of eyes, Sanji didn't pull him closer, he chose to stare at him, expose his hurt self and let all the emotions inside him out for Luffy to see. "I know you don't want to see my face right now....but can you at least let me do my job ? You're hungry right ? Let me cook for you" The cook furrowed his brows, fighting back the urge to tighten his grip, to near the captain and plead with him to stop worsening the heavy pain in his heart. He was already at his breaking point, but Luffy refused to believe that, to accept the utter defeat in Sanji's eyes that were right in front of him, he didn't want to accept that what he was doing was far worse than the childish revenge he had plotted. "I'm not hungry anymore" The captain muttered while drawing back his wrist, he was being honest with the cook, their planned set up ruined his raging appetite, recalling how stale everything tasted whenever he had such talks with Sanji. "I'll wait till dinner instead..." Luffy averted his stare as he turned back to face the door, numbing the faint guilt that stabbed his hardened heart as he walked in slow steps, palming his chest to ease the fast heartbeats. _I feel kinda sick...._ He sighed while holding the steel knob, feeling its cold texture as he tightened his grip. "Hmm !!" Luffy stilled at the soft tug on his back, weak enough to pull the light clothing as the cook neared the captain, resting his face on Luffy's shoulder as his blonde locks brushed against his neck. "Please...I'm begging you Luffy, let me do what I'm here for....you can hate me as much as you want after just...let me feed you, it won't take long...I promise" Sanji muttered while holding on to the captain's shirt, devastated by his own words as he felt himself giving up for a second time, but with a heavier burden since he couldn't push himself to stop the captain by force. _I don't hate you..._ Luffy clenched his jaw, softening at the weak tug as he felt the cook's warm breath fan down his back, _I don't hate you..._ he tightened the grip on the doorknob, feeling the light shift of Sanji's head on hearing the door creak. _Why do you really want ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know....😀😀  
> That I originally had no intentions of adding SanLu  
> And that I only did so because I didn't want Luffy to be bored af  
> while Usopp handles Zoro's hormones  
> And now I'm in constant 🎶pain🎶
> 
> No I'm never doing two pairings again this shit hurts ✌😭💀💀
> 
> And....yes I am sorry for taking so long to update I made myself cry please💀💀  
> This fic pains me


	29. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji finally accepts to express what dwells in his heart, ignoring the agonizing thoughts of what might occur after, he reveals his love for the captain while asking for nothing in return. Though his sudden confession brings forth a greater responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virtual hugs to everyone who struggles with my late updates UwU💞💞....  
> Except for those who simp for Teech and Vergo😐😐  
> RIP I guess...  
> I'm praying for you cause that's so depressing  
> Go drink water and touch some grass, Blackbeard isn't attractive

"I love you..." Sanji muttered as he leaned closer to the warm form, feeling the raging captain still on his abrupt confession. The cook knew it wasn't the right time or perfect way to reveal the true emotions in his wounded hurt, but he couldn't stand letting Luffy go for a second time, to restart the never ending cycle of silent suffering that weighed him down. There wasn't enough restrain inside of him, as much as he liked to pretend that he was okay by living under the captain' shadows, he couldn't hide the pain anymore, not after witnessing how cold Luffy could really be, how he chose to blind the damage he caused, even though it was all justified, and the cook's actions were nothing but pity pleas for mercy. It was meaningless for him to pretend, to hide everything and force the tamed affection out of his life, to insists that he never once had fallen for the not so naive captain. Sanji saw nothing ahead of him if he were to continue with the self-made mirage that kept haunting his reality, to him, it was finally too painful to go on. Even if Luffy doesn't end up reciprocating his feeling, at least he will be free from the unbearable burden on his back, to reveal everything in those three simple words would put an end to all his pathetic acts. In the end, Ivankov was right, he couldn't keep up with the petty lie he planted in his heart, the cook's love for Luffy proved to be stronger than his inner will. He was finally free from the cage he trapped himself in, free from the ache that he tried to bury from his own eyes, even if he still had no clue what the future holds for the two of them, he was at least proud that he finally revealed the one thing that kept him together. "HUHHH ???" Sanji nuzzled deeper into the comfortable shoulder on hearing the piercing tone, his hands instinctively wrapping the captain's waist since he knew Luffy would try to turn and start another runt. "What do you mean you love me ??! Are you trying to play games with me ?? I heard you loud and clear the last time Sanji !! You said you don't like me !!!" The cook tightened his grip on feeling the gentle stir, he wasn't going to let him go, not when he wanted to explain to him what he really felt. "I lied..." Luffy gritted his teeth at the annoying grasp, it wasn't as strong as he thought, he could easily push Sanji away and leave just like he wanted to. But something was stopping him, a strong emotion that froze his body, it was sympathy and the captain refused to express any. Sanji was being unexpectedly soft, gentle in everything he did, his tone, the warm touches and how he refused to free the conflicted captain. He was weakened but the emotions he was expressing were far stronger, caging Luffy as he struggled to understand why his own body won't obey him, he glared at the gentle clutch on his waist, afraid to initiate any contact since he knew it would only make the whole situation more difficult. "Why would you do that ?!!! And can you let go alre- tch !!" Sanji slowly pulled the irritated captain closer, breathing on his flushed skin beneath the light clothing as he weakened him, cutting off the harsh words he was about to voice. "I was scared....I want to tell you everything so can you please stay still....just for a little while, I just want to hold you for a sec..." The cook muttered as he leaned his head on Luffy's, worsening his state as he gave in to the gentle voice, the touch and the soft breathing on his collarbone that drained his energy. He glared at the wooden door in front of him, his hand still holding the now warmed steel knob, just like beforeSanji's simple touch proved to be a powerful force. The captain sighed as he drew his hands from the doorknob, giving up on the anger that filled him, he leaned back on the firm chest, feeling the uneven beats of the cook's heart on his back even though his breath was calm and soothing. "Fine, I'll listen...." He grumbled while crossing his arms, clenching his jaw to ignore the sudden blush that formed on recalling the cook's addictive scent, he wasn't wearing his jacket but Luffy could still trace the familiar scent that would tend to intoxicate his mind and lungs. The captain felt the grip on his waist weaken as Sanji sighed, earn a flinch from the latter as his skin sparked on feeling the heated breath. The cook smiled on feeling the random shiver, glad to see that he could still affect the stubborn captain without even trying, "I love you Luffy...I'm not lying this time..." Sanji voiced while brushing off the selfish thought, he chose to concentrate on his confession rather than give in to the wild temptation that always filled his mind. He raised his head to stare at the closed door, staring at their blurry reflection on the steel knob as he placed his chin on the silent captain's shoulder, he was finally holding him. After two years of mental hardship he was finally holding the only thing that brought him inner peace, Luffy was finally in his arms and there was no sign of discomfort like he feared, he was still and attentive, alert to what the cook was about to say. The captain was actually giving him a chance to explain, to word every action he did and place them in a way that seemed meaningful, to portray his love and remorse that he so claimed to have, Luffy was offering the forgiveness he starved for. "I've been in love with you for so long...and I know I was wrong to force you in to all those things without explaining it, but I only did that cause I was scared..." The cook silenced, allowing any doubt to settle on the captain, if he had any question to voice but Luffy was still, the pink tint on his facials hidden from the affectionate ocean eyes behind him. "I was scared cause I didn't want to lose you... it's selfish yeah but...that's one thing I don't want to see happening, I really do love you...and I won't stop, and I'm so sorry about everything that happened between us...sorry that I ruined everything-" "I already forgave you for that...idiot.." Sanji furrowed his brows at the abrupt interruption, confused at the sudden change of Luffy's tone but chose not to question it. "....alright, do you believe me ? Everything I've said...do you believe in my words ?" The cook muttered while burying his head on the captain's shoulder, going back to tightening his innocent grip, to assure himself that he was living in reality and it wasn't just another fever dream. That he had finally confessed what weighed his heart for the past two years and the captain was taking it pretty well, no disgust or hatred like he expected, "Well...no" Luffy grumbled while knitting his shaky brows, overwhelmed by the constant softness the cook was expressing, the blush on his face darkening on the gentle brush of Sanji's arms on his waist, making it difficult for the captain to concentrate on anything else but his breathing and uneven heartbeats. Sanji clenched his jaw at the low grumble, he was expecting such an answer but he still had high hopes on getting his feelings recognized, but then again he had no say since it was all up to the captain to decide if he really did deserve forgiveness or any sort of retribution. "Alright...that's okay, I just wanted to let you know that I really do love you...whether you believe it or not" _No...it's not okay...please tell me that you're still mad at me...that's why you don't want to believe in what I'm_ _saying...._

The cook mentally cursed, his hands still on Luffy's waist as he sighed, refusing to let go even though there was no space between them. He felt rejected, for a second time he felt as if the captain was trying to push him away, and it pained him since he knew it was what he deserved, a justified punishment by fate for everything he did. Luffy shivered under their warmth, Sanji's honest words still echoing in his mind as he felt the warm hands push him closer, forcing him to listen to the uneven beats of the cook's heart. His lips twitching at the heated breath on his flushed skin, he didn't like it, the levitating emotion that caged his heart on hearing Sanji's confession, he refused to give in. To express the sudden joy that overpowered his petty anger, to admit defeat on the cook's mere touch and warm breathing, the captain pulled on his hat, hiding the stubborn blush that darkened as he pursed his lips. "If that's all....can you let go now..." Luffy muttered while clutching his hat, his eyes shielded as a small smile formed on his face against his will, he was happy, feeling Sanji's warm body against his, caging him with no ill intentions, it was all too much for him to process. The cook shook his head, unaware of how his sweet silence pleased the attention-starved captain in his hold, he didn't want to ruin the precious moment he earned, though his hopes were shattered at least his heart was healing from the little affection he was expressing. To let Luffy know how much he longed for his touch, to feel his warmth and earn his trust again, his silence was slowly mending the broken relationship the two had, "Sanji...let go..." The captain grumbled while pushing the comfortable grasp away, a vain attempt as he was weakened from the gentle hold, he couldn't even harden his voice. The cook was draining him and there was nothing he could do about it, let alone numb the mellow emotion that drowned his heart, Luffy was completely powerless. "It's just a hug Luffy.....there's nothing wrong with it" Sanji muttered while tightening his grip for the last time, forcing himself to free the captain as he clenched his jaw, ignoring the immediate regret on feeling the emptiness on his chest while the captain backed away from him. His face half-covered as he stared at the ground, visibly twitching from the choking affection the cook bathed him with, "No.... it's not that, it's just...I have to go see Usopp...I- there's something I need to tell him-" Luffy stuttered while leaning back on the wooden door, his hands still holding on to his hat to hide his flushed face, cursing on the cook's agile concern as he took a step closer, caging the captain once again. His back pressed against the door as he gritted his teeth, _I don't want to feel sorry for you....you've been too mean...I don't believe you..._ _I don't want to...._ "Luffy ?" Sanji tilted his head to eye the captain's face, narrowing his brows at the straw hat that blocked his view. He drew a hand towards the feeble form, slowly tilting the firm hat on his head, "Are you cold..." The cook stilled on noticing the sudden flinch, how hard the captain tried to back up even though he was already leaning on the door. Luffy was clearly unsettled by his touch, and in Sanji's eyes, he seemed more disgusted than disturbed, forcing him to draw back his hands. "I wasn't gonna touch your face...I won't hurt you..." The captain bit his lip on hearing the hurt tone, he wasn't disgusted at all, he was just trying to create space between them since he knew how weak he was, that a mere touch from the pained cook might break him and compel him to give in. He still wasn't ready to believe what Sanji said, and he wasn't to be blamed since he couldn't grasp how quick the situation had turned, how innocent the cook was because of his abrupt confession. Luffy was still trying to understand why the cook decided to reveal the truth after boldly denying it right in front of him, and how his own heart was quick in believing those three simple words even though he struggled not to. The captain refused to show how pleased he felt, how the childish anger inside him vanished when the cook held him, warming his stubborn heart with his gentle tone. _I really don't want to believe in you...._ Luffy raised his hat to expose the conflicted emotions in his eyes, spotting the cook staring at his own hand, bitter regret on his face as he clenched his jaw. "Is it because I love you....are you disgusted by it...?" Sanji muttered while drawing his attention backed to the captain, confused by the heating blush on those gentle features, an alluring color that added to his misery since he felt as if he had no right to touch Luffy's face after everything that occurred for the previous days. The captain stilled at the question, feeling his body relax as sudden guilt pierced through him, that wasn't the case, rather he was more than happy to hear that the cook had a valid reason for how he acted. Even if he refused to accept it, Luffy couldn't help but pity the state he was forcing Sanji to face, all for the sake of trying to ignore the sweet truth that brought peace to his mind. _Please don't hurt me this time...._ "No...I don't find it gross...do you really want me to stay that bad...." The captain grumbled while crossing his arms, feeling the harsh beat against his battered chest as he eyed the cook, still holding his weary glare even though he gave up on running away from the one answer he was hoping to be true. He was finally accepting it, to forgive the cook and blindly give him another opportunity to earn his trust, with all the doubts in his mind Luffy had decided to let Sanji in for a second chance."Yeah...it's just food, I won't do anything else I swear..." The cook voiced while searching for the real emotions in the captain's eyes, but his flushed cheeks kept drawing his attention, making it difficult for him to concentrate on what Luffy was trying to say. "Okay...I'll stay then.." The captain mumbled while straitening his stance, taking a step closer with hesitation coloring his eyes, a bold move that pleased the cook who was more than ready to cage him in another hug, just to see the flushed expression worsen. Sanji smiled while towering the uncertain form, intentionally pausing so as to adore the soft features in his view, satisfying the silent need he buried deep inside him, to be in the same room with his captain without any tension, and to watch him crumble down in front of his presence just like he used to. "Luffy, I did promise not to take too long...so please, trust me again okay ?" The cook hummed while taking one of the captain's hands, careful not to rush on the moment as he scanned the heated face, searching for any signs of discomfort while holding the warm wrist before gently pulling him closer towards the counter. Luffy blinked at the sudden touch, his eyes drawn towards Sanji's warm fingers that grasped his wrist, a soft pull that led him to the counter. He didn't object it, allowing the cook to gladly direct him towards the marbled counter, "No, come a little closer...I want to make sure you're here while I cook" Sanji muttered while gently tugging the silent captain, a smirk on his face as he locked his fingers with Luffy's, ignoring the panic in those dark orbs as the two neared the sink. "I'm not gonna run away...." The captain voiced while narrowing his shaky brows, a pout on his face as he averted his eyes, trying to fight back the urge to lean on the cook's back, a connection he missed ever since they got separated. "I know...just let me hold your hand" Luffy pursed his lips on feeling the soft clutch, a soft brush at the back of his hand as the Sanji hummed, nostalgia warming the captain's hand as he drowned in the comfortable aura between them. _You're so unfair....why can't you let me stay mad..._ "Here...." Luffy drew his attention to the soft calling, his eyes meeting an offered pastry in the cook's other hand, a tempting move that always seemed to work on him. "Taste it....it's your favorite right ?" Sanji smiled on eyeing the hesitation in Luffy's eyes, glad to see him quickly weakened by his own cooking, he silently watched as the captain moved closer, his soft lips brushing against his knuckles as he ate the offered delicacy. 

He clenched his jaw on feeling the familiar texture on his fingers, those delicate lips pressing against his skin, relighting the forbidden fire inside him. It was as if Luffy was doing it intentionally, a slow stroke of his experienced lips, weakening the cook as he drew back, averting his eyes while slowly chewing, savoring the sweet taste he missed. "Is it good...?" Sanji voiced in a low tone, lost in thought as he recalled the delectable flavor of the captain's lips, his eyes immediately eyeing the pink flesh. Envy in his stare as he gazed on the cream smeared lips, knowing well that he had lost every right to have any contact with Luffy's face, since all he did was hurt him both directly and indirectly. _Damn...I really want to kiss you right now..._ The cook sighed as he palmed his face, hiding the strong desire that darkened his eyes, even if he did master self restrain for the past two years, he couldn't fight back his inner starvation for the captain's lips. It was wrong and he was well aware of it, to have such lust burning inside him even though he swore upon himself never to give in, but how could he fight back now that he had exposed himself ? How was he to deny what kept him up all night now that he had reunited with the captain ? To have him this close with all his innocence, no discomfort in his expression as he stood next to him, unconscious of how meaningful his mere existence was. "Yeah !!!" Luffy voiced while drawing his attention back to the cook, unable to hide the delight on his tastebuds as his eyes gleamed, the small smile evolving on his now bright face as the pink shade faded. _No....stop that, I can't do this right now....._ Sanji knitted his brows at the angelic sight, finding it hard to process how powerful his cooking was since the captain drastically changed on tasting his food, he had completely switched back to his usual self, bright and cheerful. "Will that make you wait for more...? The cook muttered while drawing his hands, his eyes still at the blinding smile while Luffy nodded, excitement on his face as he climbed the marbled counter, letting his feet dangle while they swing. Sanji gazed at the innocent stare, patience and ease in the captain's eyes as he sat silent, aware of the petty mistake he was gladly committing. _What are you trying to do..?_ "You know I don't like it when you sit at the counter Luffy...." he voiced while still holding the calm stare, almost taunting as the captain grinned at his low tone, an expression that struck a nerve at the cook, breaking his calm stance that he worked hard to keep on. He felt it slowly wither the moment he gazed at those drawing lips, and now it had completely vanished on noting the teasing grin on the relaxed form. "Huhh ??? I thought you wanted me to stay closer...is this not close enough ?" _You...do you have any idea how I'm slowly losing my mind....??!!!_ Sanji felt his brows twitch at the innocent poke, irritated at how naive Luffy really was, as much as he thought the captain had learned new things during their separation, he was still the same painfully candid boy he fell in love with. Luffy raised a brow at the now silent cook, amused at the weary glare he was receiving, making him softly giggle at the effects of his light teasing. "Just this once, if you do that again I'll stop feeding you" Sanji grumbled while turning back to the sink, ignoring the warm laugh he earned. Luffy smiled at the stressed cook, enjoying all the attention he received as the cook lowly grumbled for him to be quiet, he knew Sanji didn't mean his words, his empty threat that is. Why would he make such a cruel warning after being so soft ? Expressing his claimed love as he gently hugged the captain, showering with silent affection, of course Luffy wouldn't believe in his meaningless warning, he was now aware that Sanji, willingly and probably enjoys spoiling him. How he directly fed him, and how he insists on making up for everything he did, even though the captain himself left everything in the pats. Yes there were somethings Luffy struggled to forget, but forgiving the cook was already done two years ago, and it surprised him to find out from Sanji himself that he didn't believe in his earned mercy. Even after agreeing to stay, to be fed by him after hearing his heartfelt plea, the cook still had uncertainty in his eyes, and Luffy saw right through him during their short talk before he gave in. "I don't hate you....I don't think I ever will" He murmured while eyeing Sanji's firm back, watching him freeze before slowly facing him, the weak glare replaced by heavy guilt, a longing stare that soften the already gentle captain. "I also don't hate it when you smoke...I've told you that before, don't know why you don't believe me !!" Luffy chuckled while drawing his eyes towards the ceiling, trying to avoid the warm stare that constantly weakened him, compelling him to voice out his satisfaction on hearing the cook's love for him. _No...not yet...._ He furrowed his brows while grabbing on to the counter's ends, keen on the quiet air between him and the cook, waiting to listen for his agile steps or soft tone, either one will still worsen his calm state. "....Okay" Sanji voiced before drawing his attention back to the cooker, a weary smile on his face as his eyes gleamed, recalling the comforting words that echoed in his now settled mind. Luffy was accepting his amends, even though they weren't enough, just plain words weighed with emotional hurt, the captain wholly took them in. Even if he still refused to believe in the cook's unproven love, it was enough for Sanji to know that there was still a slim chance to win the captain's heart, to catch him slacking and earn his affection in the same way he easily earned his attention. "Just...stop hurting me already, it feels terrible...." The captain murmured, struggling to keep the words inside him but his mellow state was too strong to tame, exposing all the hurt he kept inside him. "If you really do love me...stop, sometimes I can't take it...." Sanji paused on the calm tone, voicing out such hut with no difficulty, as if it were nothing yet there was a heavy burden he carried, he stared at the empty chopping board, he silently placed the knife in hand on the wooden board, taking in every word the captain confessed. "Don't be mean like that, you have this evil look on your face that I hate....be nice, it's easier to be around you like this...you're so nice right now" The cook furrowed his brows on feeling a familiar wave of emotions overwhelm him, warming his healing heart as he palmed his face, holding back the innocent smile that threatened to form. "Hey Luffy....." Sanji murmured against his palm, hiding the gleaming happiness that brightened his face, a response to the soft scolding he was receiving. It was relieving, despite the guilt on his back the cook felt free, saved from the harsh judgment that he patiently waited for. He didn't expect the captain to be this quick on forgiving his mistakes, even though he was known for his compassionate ways, the cook still expected some kind of hardship along the way since to him, what he did was inexcusable. "can I hug you again ?" 

Back at the lonely deck, the sniper sighed while leaning on the wooden rail, his gaze on the moving waves as he tried to ease the blush on his face. "That wasn't supposed to happen...." He grumbled while burying his heated face, allowing the cool breeze to lessen the heat inside him, a result of giving in to the difficult swordsman who once again, proved to be in a higher power than the sniper. Usopp furrowed his brows in thought, he didn't expect himself to give up so easily, to get lost in the sudden affection in Zoro's stare, something he rarely sees. To see him smile again after their separation, of course it broke the sniper, compelling him to stick to his old ways and keep his words, all it took was for the swordsman to show his inner self, to expose the side of him Usopp missed. There was no way the sniper would fight back such a pure reaction, to have Zoro standing close to him with the same sweet smile he cherished, it was as if the swordsman himself knew that he would still win in the end. That he had an upper hand in the silly grudge game Usopp insisted on playing, even though the sniper had already chosen to forgive him, he still wanted to make it hard for the swordsman in some way. _Just a little bit...._ He sighed while clenching his fists, feeling the cotton fabric still in his hands, making him recall how heated the room got as Zoro silently teased him, provoking the innocence inside of him with no ill intentions. A skill he had that the sniper hated the most, let alone his irritating apathy, Usopp detested the intimidating presence that always rendered him helpless, drawing away all the confidence he had. What's worse was that the swordsman did it with little efforts, destroying the walls the sniper worked so hard to build, crawling back to his gentle side and weakening him. In Usopp's eyes, the whole situation wasn't just, he felt as if fate was playing a game of favors in helping Zoro. But in reality, it was the sniper to be blamed for his own miscalculations, in all honesty, he knew sooner or later he would fail in his well potted 'revenge'. Usopp was well aware that he couldn't keep up with the anger inside him, that one day his mask will slip and Zoro will see the one vulnerability he tends to feeds off to, he however chose to continue with the vain attempt. Breaking the swordsman with every opportunity he could get, forcing him to understand the struggle he went through, but his triumphant moments weren't that pleasing as he saw the hurt in Zoro. No matter how much he tried to blind it, Usopp could visibly see the pain he was inflicting on the swordsman, it wasn't an act of sweet revenge like he thought. Robin was right, in one end, the sniper was enacting his vengeance, but on the other fair end he was hurting himself. Hiding his true emotions so as not to accept the swordman's unfeigned repentance, forcing himself to turn into the one thing he disliked, a reflection of Zoro's cruel ways on himself. It was too heavy for his heart to bear, to carry such vicious emotions, it was all exhausting as he denied their effects. With the thirst for revenge and misjudged hatred, Usopp almost lost his true self in his meaningless pursuit, if it weren't for Robin's wise words, the sniper would have still continued mending what fate had planned, pathing a more difficult future for him and the swordsman. _But still....it would have been better than this stupid feeling right now....._ Usopp furrowed his brows while raising his head, drawing his stare back to the sea as he gave up on trying to diminish the stubborn burn on his chest, close to relief but impossible to define, all he could grasp about the odd feeling was how it softened the harsh beats of his altered heart. "Usopp..." The sniper wearyliy turned to the soft calling, his eyes meeting a pair of light ones, remorse shading its brown colour as the navigator neared the rail. "I made this for you..." She murmured while offering a plate of dessert towards the lost sniper, pursing her lips as she waited for a response, Nami still wasn't sure if Usopp was on talking terms, the two might have shared some moments during the day but she wasn't blind at how the sniper struggled to make space between them. Usopp blinked at the navigator, confused to see the uncertainty on her face even though he was the one at fault, at least that's what was in his mind. "Oh....thanks Nami !!" He gleamed while accepting the offered plate, a smile on his face as he started eating the sweet pastry, the swordsman slowly diminishing from his lonely thoughts. Nami sighed in relief, leaning closer to the rail as she took out her own spoon, ignoring the raised brow she received as she took a big scoop of the cake. "I thought you said this was for _me_....?" The sniper lowly grumbled, watching the quiet navigator through his lashes, not a sign of guilt on her face as she leaned closer on Usopp, giving him a slight nudge as they connect. "I got hungry while waiting for Sanji to finish it up....don't be mean share some~" She murmured before puckering her lips, earning a depressive sigh from the sniper while he pushed the plate closer, placing it in the middle for both of them to share. _So Sanji was the one who made it....._ He softly chuckled while cutting his half, knowing too well that the navigator will end up eating his share and make some sort of an excuse to brush off her appetite. "By the way...I'm sorry about what happened" Nami softly voiced, tapping her spoon on the fine china as she gloomed over their past argument. Guilt in her stare while the harsh words she spoke echoed in her mind, making it difficult to look at the sniper's face while uttering her apology. Even if she did ask for Robin to interfere, Nami still felt like she had to do something too, to show how sorry she was for trying to fix a problem she had no knowledge of. "I shouldn't have said all those things...you were right, I don't know what happened between the three of you...and I had no right to tell you what you can and can't do so...I'm sorry Usopp" Usopp narrowed his brows at the sympathetic sight, moved by the warm apology that softened his conflicted heart, he saw no need for the navigator to apologize, he was also in the wrong by the way he acted. How he allowed his frustration over Zoro to ruin his mood whenever he interacted with the rest of the crew, even though it only happened with Nami, that was more than a warning since the sniper had a weakness when it came to handling his emotions. 

"Can we go back to being friends again....I don't like this silent treatment thing..." The navigator grumbled while averting her stare back to Usopp, a pout on her face as she ate her last piece. Usopp giggled at the child in front of him, a bright smile on his face as he nodded, nudging Nami to stop her sulking at the already solved issue. "What are you talking about ?!! We're still friends....don't worry about that" He hummed while drawing his eyes back to the sea, glad to feel the warm comfort between them. He felt somehow free, resolving everything that silently stressed him out, the sniper was finally relaxed after all the draining talks he went through for the past few days. To listen to his fellow crewmates' problems and thoughts was a tiring task, not to mention the constant push and pull as he tried to lend a helping hand to Luffy and the cook, at the same time trying to avoid the swordsman without showing it. _What am I ? A therapist ??!!_ Usopp pursed his lips, offended by the irony of his own silent thought, it was ridiculous how he was more than ready to help both Sanji and the captain with their personal problem, but when it came to himself he was more than willing to constantly run away from it. He furrowed his brows while leaning over the rail, feeling the cool wind brush against his nape as the curly locks parted, he didn't want to admit what was clear in the open, to accept the fact that Zoro, after everything he did, was still _his_ problem. No matter how many times he tried to ignore that fact, the swordsman would still find a way to make his innocent living difficult, and what was more upsetting was the culprit himself seemed to not care at all. "Oh yeah, before I forget...is there something going on between you and Zoro ?? I tried asking Robin about it but she wouldn't tell me !!" Nami grumbled while leaning over the rail, having the same stance as the sniper but Usopp immediately buried his head on the mention of Zoro's name, mentally cursing at how the swordsman kept clinging to his thoughts for the past two days. _Urgh...why can't you let me live...._ "Nothing....he's just an idiot who needs help in life" The sniper muttered while raising his head, ignoring the unsettled stare he received on voicing his opinion about the swordsman, Nami raised a brow as she stared at the deadpanned expression next to her. Concerned at how the sniper was casually insulting the untamable swordsman, not a tint of guilt in his calmed eyes as he stared at the motion waves. "I don't know what that means but...su- Wait !! Usopp....let me see your face !!!" The navigator straightened her stance on noting the difference in Usopp's hair, her eyes immediately spotting the familiar clips that held his locks in place. The sniper turned at the sudden high tone, unfazed by the sparkling interest in Nami's eyes as she gazed at his hair, "Are those Robin's clips...." She murmured while nearing the attractive curls, drawing a hand to feel its soft texture but Usopp instantly backed away, panic in his eyes as he bit his lip. "Don't touch them !!!!" The sniper yelled while shielding his hair, furrowing his brows at his random outburst, but he wasn't to be blamed since he knew what consequences awaited him if he were to remove a single clip from where it was originally placed. Nami pursed her lips at the startled form, offended at how she was yelled at even though the sniper didn't mean to. "I'm sorry....but Robin threatened to pluck my heart out if I lose any of them...and I'm not ready to die !!" Usopp swallowed hard, recalling the unsettling smile on Robin's face as she uttered her cold threat, completely different from the Robin that offered him love and comfort. Nami felt her brows furrow at the deadly threat, that was something Robin could say, and probably wouldn't hesitate to do, _but she told me she wouldn't use them any time soon...._ "Alright alright, I won't touch them....they look great on you, makes you look prettier~" She smiled to ease the unwanted worry, ignoring the petty jealousy inside her as she admired the colorful clips on the sniper's hair, she didn't want to ruin the little moment the two were sharing. Usopp sighed while releasing his shield, a light blush forming on his cheeks from the pleasing compliment, he was getting tired of feeling the stubborn heat on his face all day. "I'm not pretty..." He lowly grumbled while walking back to his original position, his hands on the wooden rail as he cursed on the long afternoon that didn't seem to end, he was exhausted from the long walks he forced himself into. "So...wanna go spy on Sanji and Luffy or......???" Nami voiced as she leaned her back on the wooden rail, a sly smile forming on her face on spotting the equally disturbing interest spark in the sniper's eyes. Usopp paused on the random proposal, it wasn't a bad idea since the two haven't been spending much time together ever since they reunited, and now that both of them know what's going on between Luffy and the cook, watching their love drama unfold was an interesting way to pass their free time. "Wow that's actually a rude thing to do....count me in !!" He grinned while reciprocating the same energy, joining the navigator in her soft evil laugh, as excitement beamed his face. Having a helping hand in handling the naive captain was going to be a fun experience, someone to balance the burdening responsibility on Sanji's side, Nami was the perfect candidate to help guide the cook. "Then it's a deal my good sir !!! Lets 'keep an eye' on them....maybe 'boost' Sanji's morale once in a while" She smirked while shaking the sniper's hands, sealing their ridiculous deal they came up with. Even though the two had good intentions, none of them could hide the fact that they only agreed to spy on the captain and Sanji for their self entertainment, a worthy agreement that wouldn't alter any of their relationships. Usopp softly giggled as the two made their way to the kitchen, the smirk on his face darkening as his eyes spotted the kitchen door, once again, he was digging Luffy's grave, forcing him to face the cook even though he had left everything in the captain's hands. _It's for the best Luffy....you keep running away instead of talking to him...._ "Last time I checked....Luffy was alone in here, probably dying since he had nothing to eat at that time" Nami whispered while leaning on the door, careful with her motion as she placed her ear on the polished hardwood, keen on listening to any sound in the suspiciously quiet kitchen. She stilled on catching the captain's low grumble, waving on the sniper to come closer as she narrowed her brows, concerned on the strange tone since Luffy rarely talks to the cook that way. Usopp linked on recalling the familiar tone as he softly leaned on the door, Nami's stray locks in his view as he lowered his stance, his lips pursed on nothing the different voices.

"But Sanji....I'm already full...." The captain's muffled whine echoed against the door, along with Sanji soft chuckles as he neared Luffy, at least that's what the sniper could grasp from the cook's footsteps. He softly sighed while keeping his ear on the door, glad to hear the irritating whines from Luffy while being in the same room with the cook, a good sign since the two of them tend to have a tight tension surround them whenever they were alone together. "Are they arguing ?" The navigator softly voiced while fixing her locks, clearing the sniper's view as he shook his head, still listening to the muffled voices. Usopp could tell from the captain's tone that nothing serious had occurred, he felt the childish sulk in his low voice, but he couldn't deny the odd statement Luffy uttered left him a little concerned. "No...Luffy's just being his usual self, and Sanji....he's...I don't know how to put it" The sniper murmured as his brows furrowed, confused by the gentle tone in the cook's voice, it was odd to hear him be so tender towards the captain during noon hours, usually at such times Sanji would literally kick the captain out of the kitchen, claiming that Luffy would end up clearing the whole fridge. _Never mind that...why would Luffy say that ??!! It's been five minutes past lunch I know you're starving...._ "What are you two do-" "SHHH !!!" Both Nami and Usopp glared at the unwelcome presence, shushing the towering form that neared the door, halting him in his steps with the stern stare. "Shut up we're trying to eavesdrop here !!!!" The navigator harshly whispered, earning a remorseful expression from Brook who slowly backed away, terrified by the double death glare he was receiving. "My apologies....I'll keep my lips sealed, even though I do-" "Oh my God be quiet already !!!" Usopp sneered while pulling the boned form away from the door, his hand still on Brook's coat as he easily swayed towards Nami. The three stilled on hearing another muffled whine from the captain, a complaint about how Sanji was constantly feeding him even though he claimed he wasn't hungry, an obvious lie that fueled the musician's curiosity, making him join the stern duo in snooping on the muffled conversation behind the door. To Brook, what he was doing wasn't a disturbing act, since he offered to assist Robin when it came to the cook and Luffy. After learning about what happened to the sniper's case, he didn't hesitate to step in so that Robin could watch over Usopp without worrying about the captain, to stumble upon the curious duo in front of him was more than sheer luck since he was the one to originally keep an eye on the cook. _Now that I'm thinking about it....what are you two doing here anyways..?_ Brook drifted his stare to the silent duo under him, keep the thought to himself since he was still unsettled by the deadly bloodthirst he witnessed in their stares, he didn't expect to see them invested in a random pair. Despite the fact that he had already been informed that both the navigator and the sniper were aware of Sanji's situation, he was still awed by the efforts they made to help both Sanji and Luffy, even if they each had their own miscalculations. _I shouldn't worry about it....I know you both have good intentions....._ He softly nodded at the thought while drawing his attention back to the door, unaware of the concerned stare the three were receiving as another presence walked towards the occupied door, nimble steps that passed the attentive ears. "Can I use the door ?" Zoro voiced on halting his feint steps, startling the odd trio with his low tone as they jerked at his sudden presence, their weight on the door forcing it to open as the sniper's hand grabbed on to the steel knob for support. Usopp shrieked while landing on Brook's boned form on the hard ground, the navigator on his laps as the three barged into the sweet scented kitchen, interrupting the warm moment they tried listening to. "Urgh...why does your body hurt so much ?!!" The sniper cursed while rubbing his sore back, glaring at the not so helpful support on the floor. Brook, who was in far greater pain, brushed off the awkward situation with his usual laugh, "Ah I wouldn't call it a body...there's nothing much left on me but bo-" "Bones !!! We get it Brook, you're nothing more than bones..." The navigator grumbled while getting up to her feet, offering a hand to Usopp who saved her from sharing the same fate as Brook. The sniper sighed while fixing his messed up locks, checking to see if any clips were misplaced, numb to the familiar stare on his back. "What's going on....?" Sanji muttered while staring at the messy trio, confused at the sudden interruption that ruined the perfect harmony he created, he narrowed his brows while averting his stare back to Luffy, checking to see if the blush on his face would darken as he neared the counter, caging him with his hands at both ends. The cook smiled on noting the sudden panic in the flustered captain's eyes, adoring his futile attempt as he turned away from the loving stare, pulling on his hat to hide his constantly twitching lips. "Well...before you ask any more questions...." Nami cleared her throat while nervously brushing her stray locks, pausing intentionally so as to gather everyone's attention. "We just want to say, it was Zoro's fault" She pointed at the innocent swordsman at the door, keeping her eyes on the flirty duo at the counter, avoiding the stern stare Zoro was emitting from the door. Usopp pursed his lips, holding back a giggle on grasping what the navigator was, trying to do, a risky move but amusing at the same time. "You know what, yes...it is Zoro's fault" Brook joined while dusting his coat, clearly missing the point of ambushing the swordsman, he saw no wrong in what Nami stated since to him, if Zoro hadn't appeared, none of them would be in the current awkward situation. 

"If he didn't scare us like that, we wouldn't be here right now...you shouldn't sneak up on people like that Zoro !!" The sniper clenched his jaw at Brook's contribution, trying to keep a straight face through their horrible plot, it wasn't working, and the fact that Brook voiced his opinion causally was slowly breaking him. He drew his eyes towards the captain, concerned at his constant twitching and the strong grip on his hat, _are you cold...?_ "Huhh ??? I literally just stood there..." The swordsman grumbled while walking towards the fridge, his low tone breaking through Usopp's thoughts as he passed right next to him. "Besides....you guys were the ones trying to sneak up on this shitty cook" Nami furrowed her brows at bold confrontation, not a note of hesitation in his tone as he exposed the trio's actions. Sanji on the other hand wasn't even bothered by what was happening, he was more interested in the pure reaction in front of him, his stare never leaving Luffy as he shrunk under his presence. Completely helpless as the alluring pink tint painted his ear tips, drawing the cook closer as he tilted his head to catch the captain's dark eyes, he still hadn't given in. To accept the fact that Sanji was responsible for the stubborn blush on his face, that having the cook this close, all loving and tender towards him, was enough to alter his heartbeats. Luffy was completely in denial of the overwhelming affection he was receiving, let alone the choking attention he received after his light attempt to tease the cook. _All I did was sit on this damn counter....!!!_ The captain mentally cursed on meeting Sanji's tender eyes, they still had the same loving color, even after rejecting his request the cook still insisted on being soft towards Luffy, spoiling him with all kinds of treats. "Oi Sanji....is Luffy okay, he's kinda shaky...." Usopp muttered while nearing the quiet duo, startling the captain who once again, got lost in the cook's stare. Luffy blinked at the comfortable voice, tears gleaming his eyes as he listened to the familiar steps near him, a sign that he was about to be saved from the choking warmth that Sanji kept emitting. "I don't know....I've been asking him the same thing but he won't tell me....he's being stubborn..." The cook smirked while slowly drawing back, giving the blushing mess in front of him a peaceful breathing space, satisfied with the little teasing that left the captain unsettled. It wasn't intentional, to make Luffy that frightened over a genuine stare wasn't in his plan, Sanji only wanted to spend the little time he had with the real Luffy, to make him smile with his cooking and feed him as he had promised. Things took an interesting turn when he noticed the blush on the captain's face spread whenever he got closer to him, and he couldn't fight back the urge to provoke the darkening shade, seeing Luffy in such a state was addictive towards the cook, of course he would end up teasing him until he couldn't handle it. And the cook knew that it was the sole reason behind the captain's constant twitching, how he tried hiding his face and the way he avoided his warm stares. "Luffy...why don't you tell Usopp the truth, if it's that hard for you to tell me...then tell Usopp instead" The sniper gently poked Luffy's back as he leaned on the counter, letting him know that he was right behind, easing the inner panic he felt on noting the captain's body language. Luffy slowly turned at the soft jabs, already sobbing as tears blurred his vision, "He's hurting me and I don't know what to do..." The captain mumbled while leaning on Usopp's shoulder, finally feeling at peace on recalling the sniper's warmth, a safe place for him to rant about all the emotions that choked him while staying in the same room with Sanji. _Eh ??!_ The sniper froze at the abrupt contact, Luffy's warm tears soaking the curls on his shoulder as he nuzzled deeper, ignoring the questioning stares from everyone who drew their attention to him. Usopp raised a brow while accepting the needy cries for comfort, confused on what to say as he gently rubbed the captain's back, easing his dramatic state. "It's okay Luffy...I'm sure Sanji didn't mean to hurt you...right ?" He averted his attention back to the cook, his eyes meeting the quick flash of hurt just in time, _what the hell happened this time...?!!_ Sanji palmed his face while sighing, ignoring the sudden pain in his heart on hearing the sulky voice as Luffy whimpered, he was lying, and for the first time it was actually believable. Or maybe it was the fact that the two had been through so many physical arguments, whatever the truth was, it was clear who had an upper hand between the cook and the sobbing mess. Everyone was siding with the captain, Sanji wasn't blind to that fact, the concern stares in the room as Luffy clung onto the sniper's neck, "That's a lie Luffy....I don't remember raising a finger on you, tell them what really happened" _I literally hugged you....that's all I did...!!!_ The cook muttered while recalling how clumsy Luffy was next to his presence, he inflicted the claimed 'hurt' all by himself, the only thing Sanji did was offer assistance which to his surprise, the captain declined, keeping on his childish act before the two got interrupted. "Would you tell them how you ended up hitting you're head on the drawer several times ??" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on the next chapter so please...  
> Ignore the late updates....(again)🥰🥰  
> So the next chapter is the long-awaited Punk Hazard...


	30. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confessing his true emotions to the captain, Sanji decides to show his undying commitment towards Luffy's decision, though a new enemy in the form of envy joins the crew, burdening both his efforts and that of the swordsman, that doesn't change Zoro's case since he was still far from reaching the sniper's heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...um so, I may or may not be writing this while crying...  
> So this week started off rough for me cause, *clutches heart*  
> Half of my drafted one-shots got deleted because WOOOO it's been more than a month 😀😀  
> So yeah I ended up crying for hours while rewriting everything haha lol  
> That forced me to pause this fic  
> Don't worry about me I'm fine...just drowning in immense pain 👁️💧👄💧👁️
> 
> Anyways😀😀 I hope y'all had a wonderful week

"So this is all an act ?!! Luffy please let go of me...." Usopp grumbled while shoving the sniffing mess off his shoulder, glaring at the pouty expression on Luffy's face as their eyes met. The sniper sighed on noting the pink tint on each cheek, how the captain's equal glare kept wavering as he blinked, silently crying for help even though the situation wasn't that drastic. He was panicking, his hands still shaking as he led Usopp in place, letting him feel his anxious state as the two silently read each other's stare, _even if I do help you run away for now...you two will still end up seeing each other every day....._ Usopp ruffled the captain's hair in thought, trying to ease his alerted state with the small touch, Luffy pursed his lips on grasping what the sniper was trying to say, there was nothing much he could do anymore. Besides, it was the captain's decision to forgive the cook, to let him dwell around his comfortable space again, he accepted it without acknowledging the consequences of his perceived absolution that he half heartedly delivered. Though he agreed on casting away the past, his stubborn heart still refused to grasp the new dilemma that got served. To have Sanji openly admit his love for him, something he was expecting but equally thought of as an impossible case, and to have him this close again, after everything the two had been through, to feel a familiar force draw him toward those caging arms again. He couldn't figure out a justifiable decision to make, if he chose to ignore the cook once again it will be a burden not only to him but to Sanji himself, there was nothing worse for a man to have his feelings ignored after wallowing in self inflicted regret and profound misery. Luffy wasn't that evil, he wouldn't subject the cook to more torture just for the satisfaction of his petty thirst for revenge. Then again, if he does accept the tamed love that he could visibly see in the cook's eyes, wouldn't he be digging his own grave ? To not reciprocate the claimed emotions but to acknowledge its existence, wouldn't that mean Luffy was going against his own sworn words ? He himself made an oath to never indulge with Sanji's different emotions, be it the ones that got expressed with no ill intentions, or the familiar passion that almost shattered the relationship they had, for the sake of saving the innocent connection he had with the sniper he decided to turn a blind eye to the cook's feelings. But that was two years ago, and the great time difference was in his thoughts, a fact that seemed sensible enough to excuse their miscommunication. On seeing the overwhelming tenderness in Sanji's eyes, how he accepted every dos and don'ts that the captain voiced, it was clear that he intended to make amends for everything that occurred in the past. So why not forget about the silent covenant engraved on his heart, why not fully accept his decision to forgive the unforgivable, to take in the cook's words and save him from fates hands, why not deliver the fulfilling message of welcoming this new love that he was elevated to see. Wouldn't that be an easier choice rather than suffering under denial ? These were the questions that constantly echoed in the captains head ever since the cook uttered his confession, he may not be the smartest but Luffy could tell that whatever the future holds for the two of them wasn't going to be easy for him, it was as if fate had turned the tables on him, forcing him to bear responsibility on Sanji's confession since it was something he secretly waited for. To clear the doubts he had on Rayleigh's words, a ridiculous turn of events that left him speechless, confused on what to do next as the cook took over in the never ending struggle between them. Thickening the pressure with his harmless taunts, almost alluring with his sudden boldness, how thankful the captain was for the sudden interruption that freed him from the mental captivity under Sanji's daring presence. "Well, since everything seems normal...I'll go ahead and pass the message, excuse me..." Brook voiced while leaving the kitchen, glad to see that both the cook and Luffy were on talking terms, unlike what he feared on listening to the two arguing earlier, though he didn't catch what the problem was, all he heard was Sanji's confession and the anger in Luffy's tone. To see their faces after noting their tone, it wasn't what he expected, the captain wasn't angry at all, rather he looked lost and confused while the cook devoured him with his affectionate stare. _Strange....I honestly don't know how any of you work...._ Nami furrowed her brows as she watched Brook walk towards the door, his odd comment about the current situation they walked into didn't sit right with her, especially the part where he stated that he had a message to pass. She sighed while drawing her attention back to Luffy, her eyes meeting the swordsman stare who was still waiting for an explanation, "Don't look at me...blame Usopp it was his idea his idea" She muttered while waving her hands, ignoring the immediate expression she got from the sniper, unimpressed by her obvious betrayal. Usopp pursed his lips at the navigator, the captain still on his waist as he ruffled the short locks, "You're so predictable I'm not even upset right now....just disappointed" He muttered while drawing his eyes back to Luffy, checking if he was still lost in his distressing thoughts, he watched as the captain's eyes dilate on his slow strokes, easing the troublesome ideas that clouded his mind. "Now back to what we were talking about....Luffy ?" The sniper gently pushed the now calmed hands away from his neck, still holding on to their connective stare, that was the only thing that kept the silent captain together, "Would you mind telling me the truth...?"

Luffy narrowed his brows, hesitation in his stare as he averted his dark eyes, trying to figure out the correct words to use that could express what he was going through at the moment. He looked back at the silent cook, patiently waiting for his response, even though there was a comfortable space between them, the captain could still feel his warmth that heated the room. "He's making me feel things again..." Luffy softly murmured while turning back to the sniper's chest, shielding his face from the questioning stare upon uttering his soft complain, more like a whisper that was loud enough for only Usopp to hear, he still wasn't comfortable showing off his emotions to anyone else when it came to Sanji. The sniper was different from everyone else, besides the fact that he was the only one who knew what the captain was going through personally, Usopp was the only comfort he had, the only person who could tell what was in his mind even if he tried hiding it. And right now, the captain was certain that the sniper could see and feel the drastic turn of events, it wasn't that difficult to note the pressure between the cook and Luffy, let alone the captain's silent struggle of trying to run away from the drawing affection in Sanji's eyes. "What...." Usopp knitted his brows at the soft tone, concerned at how fragile the captain had turned under the presence of the silent cook, even though the two weren't alone for long, let alone the fact that Luffy was more confident earlier during the day. To see him in such a state, flustered and unable to communicate properly, "What do you mean- no that not the problem....Luffy, if that what's wrong why don't you tell Sanji...he's right there..." The captain gently shook his head, earning a soft sigh from Usopp as he lowered his stance, his hands on Luffy's shoulder as he faced the conflicted form. "You know there's nothing else I can do Luffy....just tell him what's wrong, he's not gonna hurt you anymore and I'm sure he'll listen, right Sanji ?" Usopp muttered while averting his attention back to the cook, making sure he heard everything he told the stilled captain, a stern expression on his face as he agreed on their wordless accord. To let the cook have another chance after his countless failures, be it his compassionate nature, or the strong friendship that bound them together, the sniper was more than willing to let Sanji have another trial. It was a brutal thing to do and he was well aware of it, to hand over the one thing he swore to protect, an act of treachery in the captain's eyes, and between the three of them they all knew what the sniper was doing was the only sensible decision on the table. For Luffy to ignore Sanji's existence won't help the difficult situation at hand, and if the cook decides to act rash again and let lust win over his pure love, that would not only destroy the weak string of trust that held the three together, but it would also damage most of the relationship among the whole crew, since most of them have now noticed the attraction that pulled some of them together. That would be the worst scenario to play through, _do you understand what I'm trying to say...?_ Usopp narrowed his brows while staring at the cook, his stern expression darkening as he pressed on Luffy's shoulder, a warning to Sanji that this time he wouldn't hesitate to do the most if a mistake occurs. "Of course....I'll listen to whatever you have to say Luffy..." The cook murmured while placing his clenched fists in his pockets, alarmed by the protective glare on Usopp's face as his eyes darkened, an expression he never expected to see on someone as humble as the sniper. But he wasn't to be blamed for showing such hostility, it was a logical reaction that Sanji deserved, to him, he was still amazed at how both Usopp and Luffy were able to let go of the past and still have the heart to talk to him. At least that's what he thought, but when it came to both the sniper and the captain, they still refused to face the unpredicted reality. One dwells in the painful past, concealing the haunting hurt and discomfort with his usual bright nature, while the other chooses to hide in what had already occurred, to coat the heavy truth with the sins of another that he had already absolved. One might assume that what awaits the two is a satisfactory case of serendipity, a reward for their silent suffering, something to make all the burdens they carried worth it. With such a thought in mind, wouldn't they have the tiniest glimpse of hope inside them ? That perhaps in the end things might work out and everything would be back to normal ? Of course not, there was no space for hopes and conviction, though they talk as if all is fine and they were in control of their own emotions, the duo were shattered beyond repair. To claim to have healed during their two-year separation had to be a lie they both related to, sharing the same sort of misery even though the sniper never went into detail on his endurance with the captain, time might have erased their tamable rage and disgust, but the harsh memory of how they were treated still lingered in their darkened thoughts. In the end, both Usopp and Luffy were agitated about what the future holds, after delivering judgment on those who wronged them, they still weren't sure if what they did was right. In each one's minds, they recognized how rash they were to forget everything upon seeing the sympathetic expression on the miscreants, an impulsive decision that seemed to worsen the pain they each carried. To see how their unsatisfying retribution brought nothing but relief, it felt somewhat unfair, how they still felt distressed while the proved to be sinners wallowed in reviving freedom. In Luffy's case, Sanji had every right to act that way, to express the relief of being forgiven by someone you love, a sensible reaction that even though the captain himself could not see, he still allowed it. Unlike the sniper's case, he was still trying to figure out what set off that one side of Zoro that he detested, to see his daring ways once again even after trying so hard to ignore his existence, why would the swordsman still insist on attempting to reach the distant sniper ? "Alright !!" Usopp voiced while drawing back, ignoring the sudden quietness in the kitchen while he was lost in the depressive thoughts, "Now that's settled, how about you two have some time alone and talk things through~" He smiled while gently shoving the captain, forcing him to face the cook, his hands still on his shoulder to offer any sort of assurance. Luffy stilled on meeting the ocean eyes in front of him, a serious stare that he wasn't ready to face, he was still trying to recover from the silly teases Sanji made him go through. 

Sanji narrowed his brows on noting the panic in the captain's face, how he tried clenching his jaw to control the spreading light blush on his face, a futile attempt that weakened the cook who held his stare. _What's going through your head...why are you being cute again...._ "Well, my work here is done...guess we should lea-" "Not until you clear my name..." The swordsman muttered, drawing everyone's attention towards his presence that was completely forgotten, his full concentration on the sniper's face as he placed the cold drink in his hand on the sink. He saw everything, the silent agreement between the three, Usopp's defensive glare as he held the captain, and the hesitation on Luffy's face on turning towards the cook. Zoro could tell that there was something going on beneath the stilled air that encircled the close trio, a situation that occurred behind his back, maybe due to the fact that he wasn't that close to any of them, since all three were attached in some way. And he could tell that the sniper was an important factor, by the look on his face as he stared at the cook, Zoro sensed that Usopp had a major role at hand. If he could glare at Sanji like that without creating unnecessary tension, there was no doubt that he had the power to end whatever was going on around them. _Now that I think about it...didn't you two argued back then...?_ "Huhh...?? I don't remember saying anything about you...." The sniper smiled while slowly backing away, not wanting to listen to Zoro's low voice after their odd moment back at the cabin, let alone feel his ever chocking aura. "Anyways _we're_ in a hurry cause _we_ have some stuff to do, right Nami ?" The sniper muttered while searching for the silent navigator, his eyes narrowing at the empty space where Nami supposedly stood at, she had secretly left the room during the stilled moment, though the swordsman saw her exit the room when the rest were busy trying to read each other's mind. _Wow....just wow...._ He blinked at the wooden ground, trying to grasp how he was betrayed even though he was expecting such a move to be played by the sly navigator, it was still surprising since the two haven't been around each other lately. Usopp sighed while accepting his fate, drawing his attention back to the swordsman's stare, patiently waiting for an explanation, or maybe a lie that the sniper might utter as he saw the panic in his eyes while searching for Nami. If he were to be honest, Zoro wasn't really interested in what was going on, he only played along in the obvious lie just because of the sniper. It was his presence that made him stay, to see his natural smile that he saw at the door again, the swordsman only stayed because he wanted to see more of Usopp and his clumsy ways. And he was more than satisfied with their brief stare as Usopp pressed against the door, struggling to avoid his stare and back away even though there was a great distance between them, "Are you trying to run away...?" Zoro voiced while nearing the door, dragging his steps as he smirked at the shrinking form, taunting him with the burning confidence inside him. He longed for it, to make the sniper unsettled in front of other people's eyes, to see the courage in those dark eyes waver as he closed in, the only weakness he could think of when facing the other side of Usopp that he created. "Hahaha...I'm not running away !! It's just...I really do have some important stuff to do...." The sniper nervously chuckled, his hands trembling while trying to grab onto the steel knob behind him, his little struggles secretly fueling the teasing swordsman in front of him. Usopp narrowed his brows on noting how Zoro abruptly stopped in his steps, the same irritating smirk on his face as he tilted his head, enjoying the flustering pause that heated the sniper's face. _Are you doing this on purpose...again...??_ He clenched his jaw at the visible teasing, concerned at how easily he was being cornered by the swordsman's light taunts, and how unbothered he was of the questioning stare they were both receiving from the curious cook behind them. Zoro raised a brow on seeing the childish scowl on Usopp's face, a reaction he wasn't expecting to see since he was more attentive to the darkening blush, "Huhh...? What's with that look on your face.....?" He muttered while nearing the sniper, startling him with his sudden steps once again, "Why are you suddenly pouting...I just want to use the door behind you..." Usopp blinked while holding on to the doorknob, confused by the sudden change of the swordsman tone, as if he knew what was going on in his silent thought, sensing his dislike for the wordless teasing. "I'm not pouting...you're pouting.." The sniper grumbled while slowly opening the door, his scowl still on the cocky swordsman, a weary glare in his eyes as he knitted his brows, silently informing Zoro know that he was upset and it was his fault. _This child...._ The swordsman sighed while palming his face, a small smile behind his palm as he watched the sulking sniper walk away, unaware of how his childish acts were steadily healing the once broken relationship the two had. It wasn't enough but seeing Usopp be his usual self was heartwarming, how he expressed his emotions on his gentle features, and how he struggled to harden his face under the harmless teas soothed the swordsman's heart, leaving him starving for more. Though he was aware that he might be moving too fast, Zoro couldn't hide the excitement inside him on seeing the small pout on the sniper's face, an expression he cherished yet still found it a little irritating. "Fine....I'll chase you this time..." He muttered while drawing back his hand, smirking at the open door as he thought of the different opportunities he would get just to make Usopp flustered again. Despite his raging confidence, Zoro still had a familiar uncertainty at the back of his head, that maybe things aren't the way they seem, that perhaps his sudden deliverance was forced. No matter how hard he tried ignoring the darkening thought, it still clouded his mind, there was a slight chance that maybe Usopp hadn't really forgiven him with all his heart, an understandable scenario that the swordsman refused to pay attention to. To have such an outline play as his reality, it would be too cruel after all the pain he had endured, even if the two years separation didn't count. But then again, didn't the sniper show his true self upon exposing his forced personality, how he abjectly disowned all the cruel words he uttered when the two were alone back at the cabin, even though his foreign ways were justifiable he was still remorseful about it. Wasn't that enough to fill the doubts in the swordsman's heart ? To shove away the dull thoughts from ruining the relieving feeling of finally being close to the sniper, be it physical or emotional, wasn't it at least assuring since the two could finally speak from each other's heart ? To wordlessly voice out their dislike without hiding any sort of discomfort or pain ?

Sanji silently watched as the swordsman stood in silence, lost in depressive thoughts that he kept ignoring ever since he had the brief talk with Usopp, the cook couldn't see the contemplating look on his face, far different from what he saw earlier. Once again, Sanji felt the need to inquire about Zoro's relationship with the sniper, after watching him constantly tease Usopp's attention without giving a care about who else was watching, the cook couldn't help but wonder how deep their connection really was. To see the sniper shrink under someone's presence was something he was used to, but to see the wavering glare while reluctantly entertaining Zoro's taunt, that was something else. He softly sighed as the swordsman walked away from the kitchen, closing the door behind him, unintentionally providing the privacy Sanji needed. Now the kitchen was occupied with the original duo, the tension that surrounded them had fallen and Luffy was a bit relaxed, all thanks to the perfectly timed interruption that worked in the captain's favor. Sanji narrowed his brows at the closed door, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before drawing his attention back to the quiet captain in front of him. He had moved away during their intrusion, though he was still sitting at the counter, there was a comfortable space between them, a perfect space for breathing before going back to their original discussion. Sanji stared at the lowered head in front of him, stilled yet agile since he noted the sudden flinch when he shifted his stance, making him a little concerned since Luffy was perfectly fine a few minutes ago. "So....mind telling me the problem now ?" The cook muttered while drawing back, leaning on the marbled countertop, an attempt to make the quiet captain comfortable even though he wasn't alarmed by the small space between them. His stare warming at Luffy as he stirred, playing with his fingers while slowly figuring out what words to use, "Are you doing it on purpose again...." The captain softly murmured, his stare on his fidgeting fingers as he pursed his quivering lips, still hesitant on meeting Sanji's eyes, to feel his claimed love through the simple stare did a huge damage on his hardened heart. "What..." The cook furrowed his brows at the gentle tone, calming as it echoed across the stilled kitchen walls, drawing out the different emotions in his heart that he forced himself to forget. Without straining a muscle, the captain managed to pluck the weak strings in Sanji's core, with his mere voice, Luffy was slowly exposing the cook's soft side, revealing the claimed love that he tried so hard to omit from existence while they were separated. "This thing you're making me feel in my heart...you're doing it again huh ?" The captain poked his chest as he revealed his face, a faint blush on each cheek, narrowing his eyes to stop the heavy lids from shaking, Sanji stared in awe at the rare expression, a conflicted colour in those dark eyes in front of him, giving them a lighter shade that allured the enthralled cook, caging his thoughts as he neared the flustered form. Luffy's moving words echoing in his mind, a pleasing tune that went hand in hand with his altered heartbeats. He was completely tranced, defeated by the sweet uncertainty on Luffy's face, to see him waver because of the genuine affection he expressed, there was no doubt that Sanji was confident in having a chance to win the weakened heart. "Again...? Luffy, what are you trying to say... what's that in you're heart ? What are you feel-" The cook halted on feeling Luffy's hand on his firm chest, his fingers twitching at the uneven beats of Sanji's heart as they pressed on the soft fabric, forcing the cook to take a step back while the captain raised his face. He might have stopped the cook from closing in, but the light push wasn't enough to stop the immense joy that drowned Sanji's heart, powerful enough to drain all his strength as he stared at the captain's face beneath him. "Is this okay....or do you want me to move back a little ?" The cook voiced while drawing a hand towards Luffy's wrist, placing the trembling palm closer to his heart, silently watching the captain react to his uneven heartbeats that battered against his chest, a small smile on his face as he furrowed his brows. _This is all your doing....it's only you that can make me feel like this....._ Luffy clenched his jaw at the familiar emotion that caged his heart, his eyes gleaming on feeling Sanji's beating heart that synced with his own. Perhaps it was the sudden touch on his wrist that hardened his breathing, or maybe the fact that the two were dangerously close, either way, the captain felt as if all his own heart was about to collapse, and it left him speechless on feeling the same beats against the cook's chest. "No.....I don't know..." Luffy softly muttered while lowering his head, choosing to stare at the wooden ground beneath him so as to avoid the calming ocean eyes that stared deep into his soul, searching for the truth that he swore to keep a secret to himself. "What's wrong Luffy...tell me what you're thinking right now..." The captain stilled at the low tone, feeling the cook's thumb brush against his wrist, an attempt to ease his anxiety but it only added to his heating bashfulness. It was the last thing he wanted to feel, to have the cook feed his unrevealed need for touch, Sanji's touch that is, it only worsened his state since Luffy still wasn't sure about what was binding his heart. It was different from before, it wasn't the same forbidden need that caged him two years ago, what fueled his heart at the moment was far powerful. A more foreign emotion that had no words to be described with, at least to Luffy that is, since his heart has never been this drunk over a simple emotion, though it wasn't that simple since he couldn't even control his breathing, let alone his own body as his hands refused to leave the cook's chess. His palm listening to Sanji's heart soften, a steady beat as the cook sighed, still rubbing on Luffy's wrist, "Say something please, anything...let me know what you're feeling, I wanna know everything about you..." Sanji voiced while drawing the caged wrist closer to his face, his tone coated with deep intimacy as he nuzzled on the sensitive soft skin that aligned Luffy's wrist, the delightful texture almost breaking his weakened will. He clenched his jaw on feeling the light twitch of Luffy's fingers, fighting back the strong urge of littering comfort kisses on the held hand, to shower him with his unbound affection once more. "I don't know...I really don't...." The captain shivered on feeling Sanji's breathing, his hot breath fanning between his fingers as they accidentally brushed the blonde locks on his forehead. Luffy couldn't tell if the cook was simply teasing him, or was he being exposed to a different way of expressing love and affection, though Sanji was clearly doing both, and he was well aware that it was a risky move but the thirst inside him got revived the moment he saw the glimpse of uncertainty in the captain's eyes. "So you don't want to talk right now....that's okay....can we talk about it later then ?" The cook growled against the soft palm, his lips slowly grazing on the sensitive surface, savoring the familiar feeling that burned his chest before pulling on the paralyzed hand, forcing the fidgeting captain to raise his head. Luffy bit his lip on meeting the passionate stare, a strange shade that he had never witnessed taking over Sanji's eyes, compelling yet gentle at the same time. Luffy nodded while still scanning the attractive shade, bathing in the dominating aura Sanji was emitting, unconscious of how his quick consent fueled the burning cook. It was amusing at this point, for Sanji to openly express his longing for Luffy's touch, attention and consent, but the captain himself still being blind to the wistful form that held him captive. Though the cage on his wrist wasn't against his liking, he still felt imposed to reveal what was in his weakened heart, to come clean on the emotions he refused to give in to. Just the thought of informing the cook about the doubt, to let him know that he was glad on hearing his confession, Luffy wasn't ready to give Sanji a chance to prove his claimed love. To let the cook win over his stubborn ways was something he deemed as nearly impossible, for him to freely let someone meddle with his feelings, he couldn't even imagine such a scenario. "Okay....." 

Back at the deck, Usopp lowly grumbled as he crossed his arms, ignoring the synced footsteps behind him, though they were slow, they still managed to catch up to him even after he quickened his pace. "What do you want ?!!!" The sniper knitted his brows as he turned back, a weak glare in his eyes while watching the swordsman walk towards him, his steps dragging the wooden ground, a provoking pace since he didn't strain a muscle to reach the pouting sniper. "Nothing actually...I'm just taking a walk" Zoro shrugged while towering the short form, a smirk on his face on noting the glare in those dark eyes waver, replaced by a familiar panic that the swordsman adored. "What about you, what do you want....you kept glaring at me back then like I did something wrong...is it my attention ? Is that what you want ?" The swordsman slowly tilted his head, eyeing the sniper as he furrowed his brows, confused by the bold statement. Zoro was being keen this time, after recalling the thoughts he kept ignoring, he came to the realization that just because the sniper was comfortable with his harmless teases, it didn't mean he was okay with both of them ignoring what occurred in the past. Let alone that, he was still conscious of how quick Usopp changed his heart, to forget how he was mistreated without any ill-feeling. "Huhhh ??? Why would I want your attention ??!! Do I look like a child to you ?!!!" the sniper grimaced as his brows furrowed, trying to harden his flushed facials but the swordsman's stare overpowered him. _Kinda...._ Zoro chuckled at the futile attempt, it only made him more attractive, not to mention he still had his hair down, littered with colorful pins that held his stubborn locks in place. "Well...right now yeah, you do look like a child" Usopp felt a nerve snap on listening to the low voice, it wasn't daunting at all, rather there was something about the swordman's tone that felt somewhat genuine, affectionate actually, as if Zoro meant what he said. Even though that was the case, just like the captain Usopp couldn't define the loving stare that fell on him, to note the difference in how the swordsman treats him from the rest, how he was the only person that could make him laugh so easily. All he saw were aimless teasing, to him, the swordsman's attempts of expressing what was in his heart were nothing but irritations to his shrinking patience, but what really left the sniper unsettled was how he easily allowed Zoro's teasing to get the best of him. Usopp gritted his teeth while watching a warm smile form on the swordsman's face, silently weakening the petty anger inside him that started to diminish under the subduing presence, he couldn't tell if the smile was a good sign or was Zoro silently planning his death as the two stared at each other. _Either way...you've never been like this...what made you change all of a sudden...?_ The sniper shook his head to stop the unnecessary thoughts, he saw no need in thinking about the swordsman's sudden change, he had already decided to leave everything in the past, though there were somethings he had no control of. "Listen here you cocky bastard..." he lowly grumbled while nearing the towering form, unaware of the sudden impulsiveness that controlled his body, allowing his pride to take control of him as he weakly glared at the swordsman. "I'm literally a grown adult so can you start treating me like one already !!!" He muttered while poking the firm chest in front of him, keeping his stare at the warm smile above him, unconscious of how close the two really were. Zoro felt his brows twitch at the gentle jabs, worsening his already mellowed state as the smile on his face widened, it might not be much but to feel the sniper's light touch broke him once again. How blind he was to their sudden closeness and the faint blush that painted his face added to the swordsman's silent happiness, he didn't back away at the abrupt confidence, to have Usopp prove himself in a childish yet stern approach was something he never expected to see. He couldn't fight back the delightful feeling that flooded his core, washing away the doubts that clouded his thoughts, "Bastard...??" Zoro grinned at the wavering sniper beneath him, watching his jaw flex as he tried to harden his expression again, obviously failing as the pink tint on his face darkened, a captivating colour that allured the swordsman. "Don't you think that's a mean thing to say.....?" He muttered while leaning closer, his head lowered so as to capture more of the bashful expression. Usopp slowly backed away on nothing the daring colour in Zoro's stare, conflicted on the familiar tension that wrapped around his throat, freezing the once calm air between them. Familiar, that's what he felt, his body recalling everything, the intimate stare, the taunting low tone, and how the swordsman was dangerously close to him. It was an odd case of nostalgia, since back then, when he first endured the foreign emotion he was feeling, it was forced and equally strong. Two years back, he couldn't figure a way of escaping it, to block the unfamiliar heat that burned his whole body, he was weak compared to its overwhelming effect. But right now, Usopp was free, he could easily turn back and ignore the sentimental stare that kept searching deep into his soul, it wasn't that hard for him to walk away since Zoro wasn't holding him captive like before, so why was his body reluctant to the panic cries of his confused heart. Unsure of either to run away, or stay a little longer and try to understand what the swordsman was trying to communicate through his harmless stare, to have him smile like that while still teasing, the sniper was sure that Zoro had something important to say, pleasing news perhaps since no one has ever seen him in such a state. A euphoric sight if the sniper was to be honest, and he hated how he secretly admired the gleaming face, after all the silent oaths he took while wallowing in deep hate and regret, he still had the heart to hold on to the innocent moments the two shared. _Tch...the past is the past...._ He clenched his jaw while drawing back his frozen arm, lowering his head to break the affectionate stare, he didn't want to think about the swordsman all over again. To remind himself of all the vain struggles was the last thing he needed, _it's over now...so why are you still doing this....?_ "Don't you think it's mean to do all this over again ?" Usopp muttered as he glared at the polished ground, putting all his concentration on the brown colour so as to ignore the familiar hurt that revived in his soul, forcing him to recall what he claimed to be in the past. "What....?" Zoro furrowed his brows at the forced tone, concerned at how fast the sniper's emotions changed, he was being extra careful this time, making sure he didn't take the light teasing too far. Usopp was perfectly fine in the first few minutes, unreasonable but he was still himself, so to hear his voice change when nothing serious had occurred between them, it didn't sit right with the swordsman. "Nevermind... it's nothing important anyways" The sniper sighed while raising his head, averting his eyes from the concerned form, but he wasn't quick enough to hide the depressing thoughts as Zoro saw the darkening emotions in his eyes. A relatable heavy feeling that didn't match his whole existence, according to the swordsman's perception that is, it wasn't fair to him to see Usopp carry such weight without voicing out any difficulties. "Don't lie to me right now, what's wrong...are you sick or something ?" Usopp pursed his lips at the distressed tone, refusing to accept the genuine concern as he backed away, annoyed at himself for having been so open during their small interaction. He might have accepted Robin's idea of giving up on his plot for vengeance, but that didn't mean he could easily trust the swordsman once again, a terrible fact that he tried to disregard. For him to feel the faith he had in Zoro begin to wither, it felt unfair for him to be guilty yet the swordsman was the one to be blamed, it was his mistake since all of the soundless tribulations they both faced wouldn't have happened if he didn't reveal his aggressive ways. Perhaps the sniper was overthinking, that maybe his rashed decision on the fragile matter was for the best, since the two of them were visibly trying to ignore the past. Despite it being a one-sided resolution, since the swordsman was unaffected according to his blinding belief, the sniper still felt as if he was making the right choice out of a variety of logical decisions. Once again, Usopp chose to run away from the problem, out of all the logical decisions, he opted to ignore everything at hand. And it's not that he wasn't aware of how reckless it was, rather the sniper only chose to run away because he didn't want to go through the same burden all over again. To restart the never ending cycle of pain, why would he submit himself to such torture when he could easily turn a blind eye to everything ? He had already given up on the hopeless thought of Zoro acknowledging his wrongs, to wait for him to make amends was nothing but a despairing dream. _Can't you even try...just a little...'sorry' might be enough you know..._ The sniper felt his lips quiver as the familiar pain in his heart worsen, he felt pathetic, to still get hurt over an issue he himself claimed to be solved, enduring it for a second time cause the person responsible for it wasn't aware of his own action. At least that's what he thought, but in reality, Zoro was in far greater pain than he could imagine, though the sniper couldn't see it most of the time, the swordsman was accepting all of the harsh treatment Usopp forced upon him. Gladly taking it as punishment for his own mistakes, Zoro peacefully went along with fate's plan, without voicing any complaints, though his soul constantly cried out for mercy. To be treated in a resentful manner by someone he deeply loves, of course it was unbearable, be it a case of bitter karma or just plain coincidence, Zoro couldn't help but express his dislike of his own reflection in Usop's eyes. It wasn't a fair play to him, though he was well aware that he had no say, it still felt intolerable, "Usopp....can you tell me what wrong ?" The swordsman muttered while closing in on the silent form, disrupting the unsettling thoughts that clouded his mind, looming his once warmed heart. "I'm just tired...I think, I-...really don't know" The sniper narrowed his brows while palming his chest, feeling the altered beats on hearing the abrupt tone, saving him from the depressive thoughts that were silently drowning him in to the past. "I'll just go ahead and get some sleep..." He nervously voiced while walking past the concerned swordsman, his hand brushing against Zoro's coat, the light contact leaving a cold spark on the sniper's arms. "Just tell me what's wrong first" The swordsman turned on watching tense form walk right past him, his stubborn nature draining all the patience he had for the day. His hands reaching out to stop the sniper in his tracks, but for the first time after their separation, Usopp proved to be quicker, flinching on feeling the attempted touch nearing his aimed hand. Zoro stared at the startled sniper in silence, the ocean waves calming at the abrupt retreat, worsening the odd stare they held at each other, he furrowed his brows on noting the slight shivers on Usopp's forms as he instinctively backed away, holding on to his wrist while his eyes sharpened, keen on what the swordsman might try to do next. He was scared, it wasn't that hard to see the fear in his keen stare, let alone the uneven movements of his chest, a defensive stance against Zoro's touch. Just as the swordsman suspected, Usopp was still haunted by the past, he could tell by the way the sniper clutched his wrist, still backing away even though Zoro was stilled on his steps. "I'm not gonna hurt you....I just wanted to help" The sniper felt his lips twitch at the pained tone, cursing his altered instincts as his back pressed on the firm wall behind him. Even after retracting his steps, Usopp still felt the chill on his hand spread, forcing his own body to recall the swordsman's painful grasp that once caged both of his hands, a brutal reminder that he might never be comfortable if the two were together.

"I'm sorry for trying..." The swordsman muttered while keeping his stare on the sniper, accepting the consequences of his own actions, that the sniper was still resentful after their long separation. Unlike what he hoped for, for time to heal everything between them, but fate had other plans for him since he himself refused to ask for forgiveness, to directly own up to his mistakes without hiding the truth. Just like the sniper, Zoro chose a shorter route on dealing with his problem, but he only did so because he still had the fear of losing the one he loves.To freely let go of Usopp after everything they've been through, maybe it wasn't a huge issue for the sniper, but to Zoro the thought alone was too depressing to bear. He would rather have Usopp act reserved all over again than to see him this frighten over a simple touch, the swordsman sighed as he palmed his face, feeling his brows knit at the conflicted thought that slowly weakened his heart. He couldn't say it, to voice out the regret that weighed his soul, it was as if a tight rope had grasped his throat, cutting off the emotions that his heart tried to cry out, to let the sniper know that he was indeed remorseful for what happened. _I don't know how...._ Zoro clenched his jaw in thought, the grip on his face tightening as he swallowed hard to ease the choking tension. It was hopeless, as much as he tried to look at the different options at hand, what he was facing was a futile attempt. For him to have such difficulties in expressing his emotions, and for the sniper to be so impulsive in anything concerning the swordsman, perhaps they really weren't meant to be. Maybe the so called karma was just a way to show Zoro that his love was never meant to be, he may have fallen for the sniper, and he was more than certain of it since no one else has ever made him experienced such affections, but that didn't mean he could make Usopp feel the same way. To win over a golden heart with all his mistakes, wouldn't his hands taint the sniper's pure soul ? Was he not worthy to try since had done his wrongs and still refused to admit it with his own voice ? _Yeah...I really can't compete...._ Usopp silently watched as the swordsman got lost in thoughts, his face shield by the tight clutch of his hand, hiding the sad smile that formed on his face as he sighed, silently fighting a battle between his heart and mind. It wasn't in his intentions to force Zoro into a state of deep agitation, he was already regretting his uncontrollable instincts, he didn't mean to react in a defensive way on feeling the swordsman approaching touch. It was as if his body had a mind of its own, betraying his consciousness on recalling the pain that traumatized his wrists, he drew his eyes to his aching hands, noting how they still shivered though his heart was calmed. A sickening feeling form in his gut as he imagined the familiar marks on his hands again, a stubborn colour that would stand out on his fragile skin, reminding him of the past he tried so hard to forget. Time might have healed the wounds on his flesh, but Zoro's marks were permanent, a scar in his memory, just like the realization of how terrible he was treated. Usopp pursed his lips while still staring at his trembling hand, a glare in both eyes as his brows knitted, searching for the scars that burned his skin, he knew they had already faded, but his hands still itched on the thought of seeing the crimson linings. The sniper clenched his fits on feeling the instant shiver that caged his spine, spiling speckles of goosebumps on his skin, even with all the pain and fear inside him, he felt guilty of his reasonable reaction. He couldn't blind the hurt he saw in Zoro's stare, how offended he was when the sniper backed away, _it's all your fault....so why should I feel sorry for you..._ He averted his attention back to the swordsman, unfazed on meeting his stare, undefined guilt and regret painting his eye as his brows furrowed. The swordsman had been secretly watching the expressions on Usopp's face, he saw the disgust and hate, but he couldn't see the guilt and regret that gleamed his dark eyes, he missed the weak color that took over his keen stare while glaring at his hands. "I didn't mean t-" "No it's okay...I understand, you don't like it when I touch you...and that's okay.." Zoro muttered while rubbing his aching temples, what he uttered was far different from the emotion in his heart, it wasn't okay, to see the sniper grimace at his untouched hand, of course the swordsman got offended in some way. But he couldn't gather enough strength to voice out the hurt in his core, he was exhausted from the mentally draining day, even his heart couldn't bear the different emotions he felt. What's worse was how long the day seemed to be, lengthening his silent suffering as he struggled to keep his conflicted mind in one place, and right now, all he could think about was the hopeful moment he had with the sniper. One of the few memories that kept him sane, anything he did with the sniper satisfied his yearning, even if it was just a simple stare, those dark eyes would always manage to reach his heart. So to say that what he felt at the moment was nothing but hurt, he would be lying since just the mere feeling of having Usopp's eyes on him, to see the concern in his eyes even if it was mixed with doubt and fear, Zoro felt a little relieved since the sniper hadn't changed completely. _But it still hurts...and I'm tired of carrying all this pain...._ "I really can't make it up to you.." The swordsman muttered while backing away, keeping his stare at the sniper before turning back, letting all the heavy emotions he tried to keep in paint his face. That was it, he was only able to voice out his impatience, to expose his weakness of how strained he felt, to carry all the regret for two years just to end up being hurt once again. "I'm sorry but I honestly can't do this anymore...." Zoro softly chuckled as he lowered his stare, watching his steps while walking away, trying to ignore the familiar constant jabs in his heart. His tone too low to grasp what he had just muttered, leaving the startled sniper even more confused, "What...." Usopp whispered as he watched the pained swordsman leave, finally clearing the depressive tension between them. He slowly lowered his stance to the hard floor, clutching himself to subdue the sudden cold air. "Odd...it's sunny, why....why am I this cold ?" The sniper muttered while drawing his eyes towards the orange sky, his grip tightening as his brows furrowed at the dull sun. He didn't feel like this back at the cabin, it was warmer, hot if he chose to be honest, despite the fact of being completely drenched, the room was somewhat burning. He didn't even mind the familiar tension that clogged his throat, pushing him closer to Zoro, it was comfortable, as much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to enjoy the foreign heat the swordsman would tend to make him feel. Maybe it was his first time having his chest burn just because of a dominating presence, but he couldn't deny the fact that he prefers the presence to be Zoro himself, someone he was fond of even though they weren't that close. But right now, he was cold, shivering under the warm temperature of the ending day, all because of the swordsman's attempted touch. It was ironic, how his body began aching for Zoro's warming presence, yet still hate the thought of having been touched by him, "That's ridiculous...." Usopp lowly grumbled, burying his face on his crossed hands, irritated at his own selfish thought, "why would I want him near me all of a sudden.....that's stupid" He sighed, ignoring the truth of the matter that echoed in his now calmed mind. In the end, the sniper was still interested in Zoro, in his odd ways to be more specific, though he did try to hide his curiosity, the sniper still couldn't deny that the latter's whole existence didn't sit right with his code of conduct. To be starved of touch and affection yet acting all reserved and cold, having a fragile personality but still have the heart to cut people without mercy, "Your whole existence is a joke to me" Usopp giggled while drawing his back on the wooden wall, a small smile on his face as he hummed, was it wrong, that he found his situation a little amusing ? For him to be uneased by Zoro but still smile just because he was thinking about him, about his good side that is, the one he adored and wanted to keep a secret from the rest, wasn't it strange that in his eyes, the swordsman was a combination of two people. Different personalities that were both hard to understand, since one might stab you without hesitation and then silently beg for your touch, while the other entertains anything you do be it intentionally or not but still asks you to stop. A complicated lost case, that's what the sniper saw in Zoro, someone who wasn't able to communicate what was in his heart or mind, and he hated it, how he kept everything to himself even though there were people around him who were more than ready to listen. Usopp was one of them, and his intentions were clear right from the start, he wanted to know more about the swordsman and his unnatural ways, why he insisted on being so different from everyone else. The sniper blinked at the constant thoughts, his narrowed eyes at the orange sky, watching the warm colour darken while the sun lowered. He was enjoying it, to have Zoro in his mind and silently try to figure him out, it felt somewhat refreshing, calming to the point where his own body stilled, forgetting the panic episode he just had. _No no no...like I said...that's a stupid thing to think about right now...or ever...._ The sniper harshly shook his head, trying to brush off the stubborn thought that brought peace to his mental stance, he saw no need on stressing himself over the swordsman, that would only restart what he was trying to end. His stubborn nature, which he was well aware of, made him not realize that the solution he had been looking for was right in front of him, the help he was secretly praying for was right there, in the form of himself. Usopp was the only aid that would save the broken relationship between, a savior to his own misery, the only thing that stood in his way was his own naivety. His blameless purity blinded the profound love that Zoro was trying to reveal, the sniper couldn't see the wordless efforts being made. And his bitterness wasn't to be blamed since he did give up on his revenge, accepting to let fate judge them without interfering, even with all that his perception was still clouded. Perhaps it was his heart that was at fault, since he had no clue on what the swordsman was trying to engage on, all he could see was a wavering emotion, a strong feeling that was about to break, to reveal all the secrets that Zoro was hiding. That's all he could tell, that's all his heart felt, "But it doesn't matter right ?.... you'll still go back to your usual self...." The sniper muttered while smiling at the darkening sky, glad to watch the day end after all the straining episodes he went through. "We both haven't changed at all...."

But how wrong he was with the unsatisfying thought he kept in his mind, to think that Zoro would still have a solid heart after what he saw during their last talk, Usopp wasn't prepared to witness the swordsman drastically change before his eyes. As days passed, he began to notice the small difference in the way Zoro interacted with the whole crew, though it only occurred when the sniper was near, the swordsman had turned into a complete stranger according to Usopp's observation. Perhaps he was exaggerating, and maybe it was just his restless state since he kept thinking about him a lot since they last spoke, but the sniper was convinced that there was something strange in the way Zoro carried himself whenever the two were close to each other. It especially glowed after the crews battle in Punk Hazard, Usopp felt as if the swordsman was doing it intentionally, how his stare would soften whenever the two bumped into each other, not to mention how Zoro would try not to get into his way, if the two were ever in the same room, he would immediately leave without uttering a word. And the sniper felt terrible about it, to see someone avoid his presence even though he didn't harm them in any way, what made matters worse was that even though Usopp read through the swordsman's attempt, he didn't question the odd behavior at all, feeding off his frustration on Zoro that he constantly denied having. For him to experience the same situation he forced the swordsman to go through, a sour taste of karma that numbed his tongue, to him his case had a valid reason, but to Zoro's, the sniper only saw it as unfair since he couldn't figure out how and when did he offend the swordsman so as to be treated this way. "But why me ??!!" Usopp yelled while glaring at the navigator, he had already been through so much with Zoro, and for him to be given the responsibility of looking after the unwell swordsman was a disaster waiting to happen. "Stop yelling at me and just do it already !!! Besides....you two are pretty close so I'm sure Zoro wouldn't mind~" Nami huffed while furrowing his brows, concerned at the sniper's sudden outburst when there was nothing wrong with him taking care of Zoro. He was the only person who was able to stand the swordsman's reserved ways, in fact, she saw Usopp as the only person who could get through Zoro's head without using any means of violence. "Who's been feeding you these lies ??!!!" The sniper grumbled as he palmed his face, already having the answer to his own question, it wasn't that hard to figure out that Robin was behind all this, and the sniper could tell that she was the one who came up with the unsettling idea. "I don't want to...he changed so much....its weird, _he's_ weird...." He sighed while rubbing his aching temples, trying to ignore the light guilt that tugged his heart on voicing out the cold remark. 'Weird' wasn't the best choice of word that would describe what he saw in the swordsman's change, if he were to be honest, Zoro seemed gentle in his eyes, fragile to be precise. Even the harmless jokes the sniper would tend to make on a daily basis got to him, he would easily get irritated by the slightest touch, a simple brush of the sniper's hand would make his brows twitch. And it's not that Usopp was doing it intentionally, it was nothing but a mishap of his reflexes, a normal thing to happen to anyone, so for him to earn such an expression from Zoro, someone who was secretly yearning for his touch, it was all too much to grasp. Even if the sniper wasn't aware of Zoro's craving, it still didn't feel right to see him so agitated over his touch, different from what he experienced in the past week when he attempted to touch his hands. _You're so difficult to deal with...._ Usopp furrowed his brows in thought, unaware of a concerned pair of eyes that kept watching him, keen on the distressed expression on his face, "If you want, you can come help me fix up an antidote first before taking care of Zoro-ya...." Law muttered while eyeing the stressed sniper, surprised to see him downhearted at the harmless suggestion of attending to a fellow crewmate, but what really piqued his curiosity was how Usopp's cheerful mood dropped at the mere mention of the swordsman's name. It didn't match his personality, coming from the warlord who took refuge amongst the straw hats after forming an alliance with their captain. Even if he didn't spend much time with them, Law felt comfortable around the sniper's presence, maybe it was the fact that he was the only reasonable person he saw, but there was something about Usopp that drew the doctor closer to him. At first, he thought of how the sniper's childish ways resembled one of his crewmate's, how his clumsy yet lovable personality would make all his inner struggles worth it, he might be equally annoying like the rest, but his playful ways paid off for everything. Usopp was different in Law's eyes, and he preferred being with him for a whole day rather than anyone else in the ship, "I really want to...but you see, my life's on the line" The sniper nervously chuckled while rubbing his nape, fully conscious of the death stare behind him, Robin was secretly watching for his reaction, waiting for him to decline the harmless suggestion so that she could interfere. Law raised a brow at the anxious tone, eyeing the unconvincing smile on Usopp's bright face, "Suit yourself then" He sighed while tilting his head, once again, he found himself questioning the undying connection the sniper had with his crew. The warlord wasn't that unaccustomed to devotion and trust, he had a crew of his own so he did understand the loyalty that bound the straw hats, but something felt off with Usopp's relationship with everyone else, it was as if he had a special place when it came to his crew mate's heart. Law could tell from the way he moved around with everyone, how distant he was with the swordsman and how intimate he was with Luffy, _too intimate...._ "W-what about me....I can help with everything, I mean...I have the skills here ? Perhaps if I lend a hand on the basics you can get these handcuffs off me !! I-I mean please" The abrupt voice cut through Law's silent thoughts, forcing him to avert his stare from the sniper's face as he glared at the source. Cuffed in sea prism stones was none other than Caeser Clown, the cause of their current problem at hand, if it wasn't for his toxic gas that he managed to sneak into the ship, the sniper wouldn't have been forced to look after Zoro and Luffy at the same time. A large percentage of it might have been the captain's fault, since he was the one who discovered the suspicious cans of toxic gas, but Luffy being Luffy decided to not sound an alarm and open the cans himself, by bad luck the poisoned air reached the swordsman who happened to aimlessly walk around the intoxicated area. One thing led to another, and now Luffy and Zoro were both fighting for their lives, "You should perish~" 

The sniper hummed while smiling at the clown, clenching his jaw to calm down the anger that boiled inside him, just seeing Caeser's face up close was enough to tick him off even though he wasn't the type of person who would lose his self control so easily. Law stared at the shrinking clown with the same disgust, though he was aware of his work, and he may have helped him with the smile business, halfheartedly that is, he was still sickened by all his actions, and the fact that he claims to be a pronounced scientist. He drew his eyes back to the sniper, smirking at the disturbing smile on his face that matched the wicked color in his eyes, darkening their shade as he stared at the clown's soul, an expression he learned from Robin after opening up to her, deepening the bond they had. _How are you doing that....?_ "You _will_ help us, but forget about having those handcuffs taken away....we won't make the same mistake again, so move along we don't have a lot of time" The warlord muttered while shoving Ceaser away, saving him from the attractive glare, "And just so you know....I won't hesitate to throw you off the deck if I sense something funny..." Usopp grumbled while joining the two on their way to the med bay, he felt somewhat responsible since he wasn't there to entertain the captain's attention, to distract him from everything like he always does. Then again that wouldn't have happened anyways, since Luffy was the type of person to get into trouble without even trying, it was bound to happen anyways, no matter how ridiculous it seemed, the crew should have known better rather than allowing a dangerous clown into their ship when they had someone like Luffy as their captain. "Oi Usopp...can I talk to you for a second..." The sniper stilled at the soft calling, turning back to face the cook as he neared the trio, a stern expression on his face on meeting the warlord's eyes. "We'll go ahead....don't forget to let me know about Racoon-ya's report" Law voiced while ignoring the glare on Sanji's face, it only been a week so he still had no clue why he and the cook had bad blood between them, he brushed away the trivial thought while averting his stare, noting the furrowed brows on Usopp's face before he walked away. "He's not a ra-...." The sniper's voice trailed off while watching the doctor leave, a warm smile forming on his face as he paused, he saw the sly smirk Law gave before he looked away, and he was starting to get used to it. Though it was a rare expression for the warlord to make, Usopp surprisingly saw it nearly every day, and he was well aware that it was a teasing remark to whatever he uttered. _You know that already...but you still call him a raccoon..._ He softly giggled at the coy thought, finding it hard to believe that he had already developed a relationship with the warlord, to have him this comfortable whenever they talked, and to see his true taunting self. "Oi...." The cook gently tapped Usopp's shoulder on noting how lost he was, his eyes still on the now empty hallway, "What are you staring at....and why are you smiling like that ?!!!" Sanji muttered in disbelief on seeing the bright grin, just a while ago, he witnessed the sniper silently casting a death spell on Caeser, something only Robin could do. "It's a secret~" Usopp hummed while walking closer to the unsettled cook, keeping his special connection with Law hidden in his heart, it felt a little refreshing, to bond with someone out of his comfort zone. Someone who was a complete opposite to his way of living, just like the swordsman, Law wasn't that opened, but of course, Usopp couldn't see the similarities between the two, that or maybe he refused to accept them. "So~....what do you want to talk about~" He hummed while blocking the distressing thoughts, keeping the same warm grin on his face, he didn't want to recall the task he was forcefully given, that would only ruin his lightened mood. "That Tra-guy....I don't trust him, so I was thinking....how about you let me look after Luffy, then you can take care of Zoro...that would make things easier for you right ?" Usopp raised a brow at the random suggestion, unamused by the cook's effort of having Luffy to himself, it was clear that he was jealous of the warlord. How he easily earned Luffy's attention even though he didn't want to, the sniper wasn't numb to the harsh stare Sanji did awhile ago, he could tell that the cook was trying to keep Luffy away from Law, and he was doing a pretty bad job trying to conceal his burning envy. "He isn't a bad guy Sanji, you and I both know that" Usopp chuckled as he passed the cook, ignoring the childish scow he earned, "He's actually fun to be with...you two would make great friends by the way~" Sanji felt his brows twitch at the teasing remark, though irritated, he was at least glad to see the sniper understanding his petty suspicion. "Well I still don't trust him....and I don't want to be friends with him either" He grumbled while following the sniper's footsteps, still trying to convince him into his harmless plan, Sanji knew that sooner or later the sniper would waver. Besides, he hasn't made any mistake since their wordless pact, the cook had been conscious of his steps for the past week, allowing Luffy to make all the decisions he felt were right, even though some of them seemed unnecessary, the cook still followed them, all in attempt to make the captain more comfortable. Though in his mind, he accepted everything with the thought of receiving Luffy's response concerning his confession, days may have passed and the captain probably doesn't remember, but Sanji still held on to the uncertainty he saw in the captain's eyes. It was enough to fuel his heart into waiting, to preserve with the tamed love that burned his chest, he saw no need in giving up after witnessing Luffy shrink under his presence.

"You don't trust him...or you just don't like him ?" Usopp averted his stare back at the cook, a smirk on his face as his hands turned the steel knob on the wooden door, a strong odour blocking them from entering the med bay. The sniper felt his throat burn on breathing the crispy air, a mixture of chemicals and antiseptic flowing through the room, choking the two as they walked in. "Ughh...is this how death smells like ?" Usopp coughed while narrowing his brows, a hand on his dried throat as he searched the cold room, eyeing for the reindeer. "It's just a testing gas, hang on it'll settle within a sec" Chopper voiced on watching the two struggle as they choked on the pungent air, his voice muffled against the air mask he was wearing, saving him from sharing the same fate as the sniper and the cook. "Easy for you to say, I can feel my lungs burn !!!" Sanji grumbled on spotting the doctor casually sitting on his desk, unbothered by the mild poison he let loose. Chopper blinked at the ironic statement, knowing better to keep the sarcasm on his tongue to himself, he gently took off his mask as the gas settled. "Oh...my bad, I didn't know you guys were coming..." He nervously chuckled while eyeing the two, gulping on the stern stare he was receiving. It really wasn't his fault, he just wanted to try out some antidotes he was reading about, all for the cause of helping Zoro that is. "Yeah well I shouldn't be here in the first place !!!" The cook muttered while rubbing his throat, trying to ease the burning sensation that reached his lungs, "C'mon Usopp just say yes already, if I stay here any longer that Tra-guy will start flirting with Luffy again !!!" _Again....?_ The sniper pursed his lips, still trying to clear his throat that got coated with the strong gas, the cook's nonsense adding to his misery as his brain crashed from inhaling the toxics. "Alright...yes, I agree now stop saying mean things about him" Usopp muttered while dropping on the comfy bed beside the reindeer, numb to the unconscious form lying next to him as he stared at the white ceiling, an odd comfort drowning his stance as he eyed the craved patterns above. "Jeez...you don't have to be so defensive !! I'm just trying to protect what's mine..." Usopp sighed while waving at the grumbling cook, listening to his fading footsteps as he left the room. _Finallly....._ He smiled at the sudden silence that drowned the entire room, nothing but the easing waves of the sea that echoed on the wooden walls, pure tranquility as he sank deeper on the soft bed. _Hm ??_ Usopp stilled on feeling a familiar warmth beside him, heating the bed to his detest, _what is this...?_ He drew a hand across the gentle surface, searching for the source of the irritating heat that disrupted his peace. _Warm..._ The sniper felt his brows twitch as his hands met a stiff form, his fingers brushing over the increasing heat, feeling it shiver under the light brush. _No...it's actually hot...burning...?_ "Ummm Chopper ? What is this ?" Usopp muttered while raising the burning from in his grasp, his stare still at the ceiling so he couldn't see what he was holding, but he didn't mind, he was more concerned at the rising temperature he felt. _A pulse....?_ Usopp narrowed his brows as he brushed a thumb over the foreign wrist in his hand, listening to the fast flow of blood, "That's Zoro's arm !! What's wrong ?? Did his heart rate rise again ?!!!" The doctor voiced while walking towards the bed, concern coating his tone as he neared the unconscious swordsman, checking his temperature to see if the high fever had reduced after using the antidote sample he made. _Oh so it's his arm...that makes sense...Zoro's arm, I'm holding Zoro's arm..._ Usopp hummed in thought, still feeling the swordsman's wrist in his hand as he blinked, grasping the reindeer's words. "That makes a lot of sense....wait !!" He shrilled on feeling the caged wrist twitch in his hand, the sudden movement shaping him back to his senses as he raised his stance, freeing the swordsman's hand while leaving the comfortable bed. His sudden retreat earning a muffled groan from the unconscious form, "Be careful !!! He might seem dead right now but he can still feel pain...he's really sensitive all because of Caeser's gas..." The doctor murmured while checking Zoro's pulse, a worried expression in his eyes as he stared at the swordsman's face, checking for any signs of discomfort. Usopp bit his lips at the sympathetic sight, guilt tugging his heart as he neared the bed, staring at Zoro's flushed face as he groaned in pain, "Sorry...I didn't mean to react like that..." He muttered to the swordsman rather than Chopper, his eyes still at Zoro as he watched the grimacing expression, a rare thing to see since he tends to keep all types of pain and suffering to himself. _How do you expect people to help you when you act like that...._ The sniper sighed while drawing a hand towards the heating face, wincing at the immediate heat he felt as his soft palm touched the swordsman's facials, trying to ease the visible pain just like before. In his mind, Usopp felt as if his touch wasn't that effective, even after seeing its miracle work back at Thriller Bark, the sniper still couldn't believe how weak Zoro was to his touch. "You've always liked it right...." He lowly muttered while lowering his stance, gently brushing a thumb over the deep scar on Zoro's eye, his slow strokes easing the hardened facials, a relaxing feeling that awakened the feverish form. _Just let me help you this time....stop pushing me away..._ "Hey..." Usopp smiled while leaning closer on the wooden rail, watching the heavy lid part on noting his presence, he didn't pull back on meeting the conflicted stare, better yet, the sniper chose to sit on the cold floor as his finger's brushed the back of Zoro's ears, making him weaker so that he wouldn't protest the touch he secretly thirsted for. Patience in his stare as he watched the swordsman lose the futile fight, leaning closer on the comfortable palm, accepting defeat while furrowing his brows. _Just this once...let me in...._ "Are you alright ? " He averted his eyes to the slow strokes of his own fingers, drawing them lower across Zoro's slick jawline, his knuckles teasing the sensitive skin underneath his jaw. "I know we're not talking and all...but can you let me help you....I promise I'll never do it again" He muttered while retrieving his hand, satisfied with the dazing effect of his own touch that worsened the swordsman condition, "Are you really okay ?...so that I can stop worrying about you..." It was a cruel thing to do, now that he was convinced that his mere touch was able to break the stoic swordsman, the sniper didn't hesitate on using it for his own wants. Besides, it was all in good cause, since what he wanted at the moment, was helping Zoro get back to his feet, and he was well aware that it wouldn't be easy, but after recalling their past interactions, and how conscious the swordsman was when it came to skinship, Usopp thought of it as the only way to get into Zoro's mind, and probably his heart. He was forcing the truth out of him, backing him against the wall, it was harsh but that was the only option, he refused to play along to the sudden game Zoro invented, to ignore him just the way he was avoiding him, a pathetic play that wouldn't help their already shattered relationship in any way. Usopp clenched his jaw as the swordsman flinched, the slight movement drying his irritated throat, he still wasn't sure if Zoro would give up on his stubborn ways, there was a slight chance that even if he wasn't in his right mind, the swordsman would still remain stone hearted. The sniper crossed his arms as he silently observed the breathless form, noting how his drenched chest moved in uneven motion, his short locks dipping on his flushed forehead, hiding the red tint that exposed his weakened state. I'm not okay...." Zoro muttered beneath his hardened breath, his stare never leaving the concerned pair of eyes next to him, he longed for such closeness, and for him to receive it on a silver platter while he wasn't in his right state of mind, it was unfair. "I know..." Usopp voiced while burying his face, hiding the warm smile that formed on his face, relieved to hear the swordsman's true answer, "I know..." He sighed while tapping his fingers on the wooden rail, calming the eagerness in his lightened heart, it might have been the first time to him, but the sniper had already reached Zoro's heart, though he couldn't see it, he was the only one who could read the swordsman. _I know..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s there's a special treat for those who ship UsoLaw 😌😌


	31. Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp willingly accepts to offer a helping hand on taking care of the swordsman, with the past still haunting his mind and heart, his clouded perception leads to a rather rashed outburst as he voiced out his frustration and anger towards Zoro's change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik y'all tired of me rn 😭😭  
> But please spare me ( idk what to say I just love sleep )
> 
> Moving on 😀😀....  
> There are a few changes that I had to do....  
> Yeah...umm IT HAD TO BE DONE THIS IS SLOW BURN FOR A REASON THE CHAPTERS WEREN'T ENOUGH YOU HAD THIS COMING FROM THE START DON'T LIE TO ME  
> ( Remember when I asked for your patience 🥰🥰🥰 )

Chopper stared at the astonishing sight in front of him, his eyes shifting from Usopp to the quiet swordsman behind him, not a sign of discomfort on the sniper's face as Zoro leaned his head on Usopp's shoulder, no words exchanged as the two sat on the comfortable bed in silence. _But how....? You didn't wake up when I called you....?_ The doctor narrowed his eyes, still analyzing the wordless duo in front of him, amazed at how Usopp was able to wake up the unconscious swordsman by just a simple touch, "This is pretty bad...you shouldn't even be up right now" The sniper sighed while reading Chopper's review on Zoro's symptoms, concerned at how painful his condition really was, "Does it hurt that bad ?" Usopp tilted his head to eye the stray green locks on his shoulder, feeling the swordsman heat spread across his back as Zoro nodded, hiding his flushed face while crossing his hands, fighting back the urge to pull the sniper closer. He wanted to hug him, to hold him and explore what he really felt like, to feel the warm scent that coated his back. Zoro wanted to lean closer and Usopp could tell, he felt the light twitches on his back, how the swordsman's breathing hitched on his soft shifts, as if shy of having any more physical contact. "Then you should go back to sleep..." The sniper hummed while petting the stilled head on his shoulder, intentionally worsening Zoro's silent battle with his slow strokes, "I can't...." The swordsman lowly muttered, shrinking at the soft strokes on his short locks, feeding off his hunger for Usopp's attention and touch, he couldn't tell whether the sniper was doing it on purpose or was he just being plain naive even after seeing how weak he gets just by feeling his touch. Either way, it was satisfying to finally receive Usopp's care, to hear his worried tone and feel his comforting warmth against his chest. "Huhh ??? What do you mean you can't....? This hot head of yours is literally burning my shoulder right now !! That's not a good sign Zoro, you need to get some sleep" The sniper voiced while gently pushing Zoro's head, a small smile on his face as the swordsman half-heartedly complied, drawing back after receiving the light push. "Don't give me that look !! Just take a nap or something....I'm not gonna leave if that's what you're worried about" Usopp giggled on noting the wavering scowl in front of him, clearly displeased by the sudden break of comforting warmth, _who is this child...??!!_ The sniper felt his brows furrow as the smile on his face widened, holding back the soft giggles that tickled his throat while his eyes scanned the swordsman's flushed facials. "But you always leave..." Zoro grumbled on withdrawing his stare from Usopp's smile, choosing to glare at the door in front of him while he leaned back on the wooden wall, still having the same wavering irritation on his face. _What...?_ Usopp raised a brow at the low tone, his smile brightening while eyeing Zoro's face, he missed it, to hear the stern low tone once again, and see the same irritating stone face in front of him. Even though he hated that side of the swordsman, Usopp still couldn't help but long for it, to feel the same glare that he slowly got accustomed to. Perhaps it was the fact that both him and Zoro had been ignoring each other for the past days, but somehow the sniper felt this sudden feeling of emptiness, as if something was a miss or misplaced, _but he's the one who's ignoring me...why do I have to feel this...?_ "What are you trying to say..." Usopp murmured while narrowing his eyes at the swordsman, offended rather than intrigued since he doesn't recall any memory of him leaving Zoro by himself, though he was surprised to hear the hurt tone when they both knew that Zoro preferred to be a loner. "Nothing..." The swordsman voiced, his stare still at the door behind the sniper as he clenched his jaw, obviously avoiding direct eye contact. Usopp pursed his lips on noting the change in Zoro's voice, he was trying to hide something, and the sniper felt as if that particular thing had some sort of relation to why he was being distant all over again. "Fine !!!" Usopp huffed while standing to his feet, ignoring the swordsman's stare behind him while walking towards Chopper's desk, right next to the door. _If you don't want to tell me what's bothering you...then I'll just force it out of you...._ "Since you seem fine I don't see why I should be here...and besides, I was supposed to help out in making the antidote firts~" He smiled while turning back to face Zoro, startled on seeing the conflicted expression on his face, clearly hurt by his harmless tease. _Huhh ??_ Usopp furrowed his brows, his eyes still at the swordsman as he looked away, but it was too late to hide the fragile side of him that he exposed, to pretend as if he did not reveal the heavy emotions that weighed his heart for the past month. "Wait Usopp !! Don't go yet...you have to help me with Zoro, I need someone to watch over him !! C'mon you promised !!" Chopper whined while nearing the confused sniper, drawing him away from the clouding thoughts as he blinked, "Oh...I was only jo-" "It's okay Chopper...he has every right to leave if he wants to..." The swordsman murmured while leaning back on the wall, still refusing to meet the sniper's warm eyes even though he could feel them, it might have been a light statement but Zoro took it to heart, just like everything for the past week, and Usopp couldn't help but get worried on this frail side of him he willingly revealed. _Tch...but why now...?!!!_ "I was only testing him cause he doesn't want to tell me what's wrong" The sniper voiced while drawing his attention back to the alarmed reindeer, meeting his watery eyes that wordlessly pleaded for help, he was stressed out about Zoro's condition and Usopp's teasing was only worsening his exhaustion. "I'm sick..." Zoro murmured while crossing his arms, aware of how discontent his response really was, but at least it close to the truth which he still refused to voice out. But no matter how hard he tried to harden his face, Usopp could sense that he was holding on to something, trying to hide the real problem that weakened his heart, "We can see that" The sniper sighed, giving up on his cruel idea after sympathizing with Chopper, it was better for him to lend a helping hand rather than making everything difficult for both the doctor and himself. "Don't be so mean...take it easy on him he's not in his right sense right now" Chopper whispered while pulling the stern sniper away from the door, his tone low enough only for him to hear as the two neared the wooden desk. "I'm not being mean...I was just trying to-" "Shhh !!" Usopp pursed his lips at the harsh interruption, concerned at how stern the doctor was even though they were both aware that he had no ill intentions on teasing the swordsman. 

Chopper glanced back at Zoro, scanning his face before drawing back to the sniper, a serious shade on his eyes as he sat on his desk, a pen in one hand while the other hastily shuffled through papers. "Don't let him know but....I think Ceaser's gas might have made him delusional" _Ehh..??_ Usopp raised a brow at the soft report, taking the stray papers on the reindeer's desk as he leaned on the wooden surface, just like Chopper suspected, the swordsman had been poisoned by the toxic gas. And the scrap antidote he had leaked seemed to only lessen the pain, Zoro was still experiencing the heavy symptoms, so for him to wake up just because of the sniper's touch, there had to be something Chopper missed when analyzing his condition. "He seems fine to me..." Usopp murmured on reading the notes, pausing to peep on Zoro since he was still sore about the harmless statement. The swordsman had the same light tint on his facials, his breathing might have eased but he still looked breathless, an ordinary sight to the sniper since he was used to seeing the swordsman all flushed and out of breath during his training hours. "He might look okay but he isn't...and I bet he's trying to hide it from me, you know how he is" The sniper hummed in response, averting his eyes back on the papers in his hand, it was a normal case to hear that the swordsman was hiding his pain, trying that is, since he had already exposed himself on revealing how he felt. Though it was an odd case for him to do so, the sniper was pleased by it, proud actually, for him to break the swordsman's strong walls by just using his mere palm. _Maybe you are delusional..._ Usopp sighed at the thought, a small smile on his face as he recalled his past struggles on trying to know how Zoro's mind works. It was ridiculous, that he had a solution to all of his problems, well not all of them, but at least he had something that would have saved him from the past. And for it to be his own hands had to be some sort of sorcery that fate gave to him, an award for all the vain attempts he made, _will this make you tell me what's really bothering you...?_ "Alright...I'll stay here then, you should go help with the antidote instead !!" The sniper gleamed while leaning off the desk, excitement in his eyes as he smiled at the relieved doctor beside him, finally giving in to his plea. "Now go on, we don't want to waste any more time !! You have Luffy to worry about too...and I know Sanji isn't helping at all" Usopp whispered the last part to himself as he walked back towards the med bed, his eyes at the sulking swordsman who seemed more flushed than before. "Right !!! I'll leave Zoro to you...if anything happens don't hesitate to call me, and don't forget to check his temperature often...and make sure he-" "Just go already !!" The sniper impatiently waved at the thankful reindeer, more concerned about Zoro's worsening condition than the instructions being said, he narrowed his eyes at the darkening pink shade that painted the swordsman's face. "Did your fever rise again ?" Usopp muttered as he sat on the comfortable bed, drawing a hand towards Zoro's head to feel his rising temperature, "Why don't you sleep already...it'll make the pain go away~" He hummed while watching the frail swordsman melt on his touch, his brows twitching on the gentle contact before he stilled, relaxed by the sniper's fingers that brushed against his coloured cheek. _What's going on in this hard head of yours...you're never this weak...._ Usopp smiled at the dazed expression in front of him, a gentle stare that warmed his heart, almost pleading as the swordsman leaned on his comforting hand, draining any sort of sternness the sniper had. "I don't want to..." Zoro voiced while lowering his head, his tone low and dragged, feeling the soft fingers slowly trail down his jaw, fueling the stubborn heat that numbed his mind. It was warm, not like the burning pain on his nerves, but a comfortable warmth, a nostalgic emotion that easily drowned his heart as the sniper cupped his face. "Hhhmmm....now how am I supposed to take care of you when you don't want to take care of yourself first ?" The sniper smirked at the weary tone, a voice he secretly yearned to hear, to feel the swordsman's desperate need for touch that coated his voice. It was wrong, and he was well aware of it, to use Zoro's weakness against him just for his own wants, a mischievous act that didn't sit right with his righteous personality. But wouldn't it benefit them both ? If Usopp does break the already frail swordsman, wouldn't he yield his thirst for physical affection, and at the same time earn himself a chance of learning more about Zoro's ever-cold heart ? _A win-win huh..._ The sniper softly chuckled in thought, his eyes taking a lighter shade as he pulled the cupped face closer, worsening the drowsy swordsman with his taunting confidence, a petty payback that he always dreamed of delivering. "You can't have everything you know..." He muttered while tilting his head, adoring the draining effects of his light affection before drawing his other hand towards Zoro, his hands now fully caging the swordsman's face. As if they were both used to the sudden intimacy, no words were said during the brief moment, a soothing silence that neither dared to interrupt, only staring at each other's soul as they slowly connect. "But I want everything" The swordsman sighed, silently submitting himself to the tender affection he had been deprived of, a rich feeling that surprisingly healed the burning pain on his nerve, flooding his heart while his mind cleared. Just like before, he felt his own body spark on the sniper's touch, relighting the silent emotion that dwelled in his damaged heart, an overwhelming affection that healed his shattered hopes. He wanted everything, if just a simple touch could drain all his sorrows and miseries, what would happen if Zoro did manage to earn Usopp's heart ? To have him know of the heavy confession hidden deep in his core, to let him in on all the dark thoughts he had carried for the past two years because of his self regrets, Zoro was sure that the sniper could offer him the sweet liberation he patiently waited for. 

"I really do want everything" The swordsman chuckled while tilting his head, his dazed stare at the sniper as a warm smile formed on his face, he was conscious of what Usopp was trying to do, and the thought itself lightened his warmed heart. He could see the teasing spark in his dark eyes, and the sly smirk that widened on each passing second, adding into his already alluring features. The sniper was taunting him and Zoro was well aware, in fact he was playing right into his warmed arms, freely giving himself in all for the chance of lengthening their precious moment, it wouldn't be worth it if he kept the gleaming relief inside him to himself. He wanted to express it all, to let Usopp know that he was grateful for everything, for him to experience what real affection felt like, to be hold and cared for even after everything that occurred between them in the past. It may seem like a simple thing to do for the sniper, but for Zoro, it was entirely different, he had never received such tender care from someone, let alone the immense skinship. Perhaps it was the fact that he was in love with Usopp, but every moment he shared with Usopp felt somewhat different, special to be exact, and he wanted to cherish every second of it, especially when they both seemed okay on sharing each other's presence. "I want to spend more time with you...I've always wanted to" The sniper blinked at the sudden confession, his fingers still brushing the softened features on his hand as he pursed his lips, Zoro's words echoing in his mind while holding the intimate stare. The swordsman was actually being opened with him, that or he really was delusional because of Caeser's gas, either way, Usopp couldn't hide the fact that Zoro's words felt a little heavy, as if he had just revealed one of his wants. It wasn't displeasing, rather it felt odd since he wasn't used to hearing such pleas from the swordsman, he was a man of few words in his eyes, so of course the sniper would be startled on hearing his heartfelt want. _Hmph..but why are you telling me this right now...? What made you change your mind...?_ Usopp sighed while withdrawing his hands, freeing Zoro's face before leaning back for some light air, trying to come up with some sort of theory that would explain the reason behind the swordsman's sudden vulnerability. He couldn't think of anything, nothing in his past memories could relate to the gentle Zoro in front of him, the Zoro back then was cold, distant and hard to deal with, far different from the lost patient he was dealing with. "That's really sweet but...." Usopp tapped his chin in thought, averting his stare as his brows furrowed, _no...that's really sweet...why would you say that all of a sudden..._ "But...?" Zoro hummed while leaning closer, lessening the space the sniper had created when he backed away. It was rash, his confession that is, and he knew it even though he spoke in a calm tone, but he couldn't hold back the warm feeling that healed his stance after feeling the sniper's touch once again. Why would he hide everything when he was slowly being freed from the dark shadows that covered his existence in the sniper's eyes, to have him this close, comfortable and at ease with his own presence next to him, a reward he felt unworthy of receiving after all his silent sufferings. Even if Usopp was still naive of the subdued emotions burning inside him, the swordsman felt as if each reaction he earned was enough, his concerned tone, the worry in his eyes and the comforting touch that he fully accepted to be one of his weakness. "What's wrong...?" He muttered on noting how silent the sniper was, his head lowered while his fingers fidgeted underneath his stare, a familiar pose that the swordsman secretly adored. He was flustered, wavered by Zoro's gentle words that left him speechless, unable to process anything other than the swordsman's harmless wish. _Nothing it's just...._ Usopp knitted his brows in thought, mentally cursing on the heating blush that slowly painted his cheeks as Zoro's voice echoed in his emptied head, _why are you so difficult to understand...?!!!_ What the swordsman said wasn't making any sense to him, for him to come out clean on wanting a simple connection with the sniper wasn't something one could grasp so easily, a strange turn of events that Usopp didn't expect to see. "You..." He muttered while raising his stare, exposing his dazed state while clenching his jaw, trying to brush away the heating emotion in his chest on noting the adoring colour in Zoro's stare, the same sweet smile on his face while his brows furrowed. He was happy, and he wasn't even hiding it, not a hint of struggle on his softened features as Usopp scanned his face. Zoro was intentionally revealing the mellow emotions inside him for the sniper to see, to let him know that he had won the petty silent battle they had been playing for the past two years, without using any words the swordsman willingly accepted defeat, allowing Usopp to read all the light emotions that coloured his face, even his secret craving for touch was out in the open. "Me..? What about me ? Is there something you wanna know...?" He lowly chuckled while eyeing the bashful form in front of him, watching his low tone affect the silent sniper as the dim tint on his cheeks darkened, a captivating shade that provoked the swordsman's self restrain. Zoro clenched his jaw at the alluring colour, fighting back the urge to hold the perfect face in his own hands, he felt as if fate was testing him again, to see if he had indeed gained control over the desperate hunger he buried deep in his core. It would be a terrible decision to give in to the powerful force right now, not after finally having the chance of spending more time with the naive sniper, to earn his trust once more with his consent, it was better for him to ignore the reachable temptation rather than feeding into it. Usopp on the other hand was also having his own personal battles, conflicted by the sudden achievement at hand, he was finally reading the swordsman's thoughts again, this time without even straining a single muscle or exhausting his mental stance. He read everything, felt it if he were to be honest, the affectionate stare and the tamed thirst for more, be it touch or emotions, Usopp could tell that Zoro was in dire need of more, and it was a foul play for him to not hide it at all, adding to the sniper's confusion with his bold expressions. Not a taint of guilt in his stare as he watched the overwhelmed sniper, patiently waiting for a response while holding back the fueled impulse that burned his touched skin. He was granting one of Usopp's wants, placing his heart and soul on the tender arms, a heavy burden that the sniper himself was not aware of. Though he also desired to have such responsibilities, to be the only one who could search into the depths of Zoro's complicated emotions, and to bring an understanding out of his wordless thoughts. The sniper would be lying to himself if he were to decline the golden offer, to have control over the swordsman's tough nature, wasn't that the sole reason why the two got closer over the slow passing years ? It may not seem like it, but both Zoro and Usopp had some sort of relationship that developed without them being aware of it, it's true that they had their worst moments, when both weren't in talking terms, nothing but glares and harsh words being exchanged when they met. Yet a strong connection was formed out of their struggle, little by little, they each felt drawn into the cycle of miscommunication that encircled their broken attachment. In the end, both the swordsman and the sniper got accustomed to the fair judgment they were facing after the two-year separation, for Usopp to have Zoro's full attention, even if he couldn't see the genuine attempts the swordsman made to fix their broken relationship. He was still aware of how gentle Zoro had turned, agile on everything that involved both of them, as if perfecting the future that awaited them, preparing a moment for something that the sniper couldn't grasp. The swordsman was fully concentrated on him, even though he didn't show it, the sniper could at least tell that there was something different in the way he stared at him after their separation, let alone the fact that he no longer glared at him like he used to, Usopp was slowly starting to feel the undying devotion Zoro had for him. Perhaps that was what was missing, maybe the strange emptiness that he had been feeling for the past week was his longing for the swordsman concern, as ridiculous as it sounds, there was a slim chance that Usopp, was starting to feel unease because of Zoro's sudden hostility even though he equally showed he's vulnerability. It wasn't impossible to imagine the case, the sniper was attracted by the swordsman's vulnerability, the side that he adored the most, so wouldn't it be sane if he came out honest, that he felt a little offended by how Zoro kept avoiding him. _No....that's not it...that can't be it...why would I need your attention...???_ He narrowed his brows at the calm face in front of him, the same thirst in his stare as he slowly tilted his head, confused by the sudden harsh shade that darkened Usopp's eyes. "Hmm...what is it ? I know you have something you wanna ask...go on, don't be shy..." The swordsman muttered while eyeing Usopp's eyes, a smirk on his face on noting how the sniper tried to harden his angelic features, a futile attempt that only made him more attractive. He was struggling not to give in to Zoro's taunts, an amusing turn of events that only worsened Usopp's conflicted state, acting in the swordsman's favor as he secretly cherished the rare moment they were sharing. "You're the problem here...." The sniper grumbled while drawing a hand to his face, shielding the stubborn blush that heated his cheeks as he averted his stare, choosing to blind the undefined need he saw in Zoro. "What...? I haven't even been around you lately, what do you mean _I'm_ the problem ?"The swordsman chuckled at the sulking form, lowering his head to catch the hardened eyes that fleed from his stare, _that's exactly what I'm talking about...._ Usopp clenched his jaw on meeting the concerned stare, a small smile on the swordsman's face as he sighed, adoring the warm colour on the sniper's face. "I've done nothing wrong and you know it....so it can't be me" The sniper tightened the grip on his jaw, his eyes still at Zoro, scanning the genuine worry in front of him as the swordsman narrowed his brows, would it be selfish, for him to claim that he was indeed hurt cause he felt deprived of Zoro's attention ? _But that really isn't the problem..._

"Yes you have..." Usopp muttered against his pam, unable to fight back the guilt that tugged his heart on staring at the tolerant swordsman, moved at how silent and calmed he was, assertive with his belief that he had no wrongs. Yet the sniper still felt offended, even though it was a normal thing for Zoro to be distant, he still felt hurt since he couldn't recall anything he might have done to trigger that side of the swordsman he hated the most. "Huhh ?? When was that ? Tell me cause I can't remember...or are you lying to me, what's going on in your head" Zoro voiced on noting the gleaming change in Usopp's eyes, a sign that he really was being honest with the words he softly uttered, more like a whisper that was coated with light hurt and guilt, adding to the swordsman concerned. "I'm not lying....I know you're avoiding me so...you can stop acting like you're not" The sniper muttered, his eyes on the silk sheet as he shuffled on the comfortable bed, drawing back so that he could separate himself from the swordsman stare. It was childish, for him to feel so dejected over a simple matter, something he could easily forget or ignore since Zoro wasn't that close to him, or so he thought. In his mind, he still couldn't see that he had something special with the swordsman, he was still blind to the fact that there was no one else in the whole crew who he could depend on in the same way he relied on Zoro. Luffy might be an exception but for him it was more of a sentimental connection, far different from the complicated relationship Usopp had with the swordsman, an enduring one that in the end felt somewhat satisfying to have. A worthy experience since both Zoro and the sniper got to explore the different personalities they evoked from each other, there was no one he wanted to know more like the swordsman, Usopp was always excited to have a chance of grasping his stern ways, to find a weakness he could use against him or even break his high walls. And he surprisingly did it, he had accomplished all of his secrets wants, with the ideal 'weapon' being his own touch, the sniper had finally acquired a way to weaken the swordsman stubborn ways, but the fulfilling victory meant nothing to him now that Zoro was ignoring his existence. But what really gloomed his accomplishment was how open the whole situation was, one could clearly see that the two were closer than before, it wasn't that hard to note the change in the swordsman relation with Usopp. And for him to suddenly go back to his old ways after worrying over the sniper wasn't a fair play, even if Usopp couldn't see his past devotion he still felt the missing stare that would always follow him, be it petty or not, the sniper felt as if he had every right to be upset. "You're annoying...." The sniper grumbled before gritting his teeth, giving in to the childish anger inside him as he furrowed his brows, his fingers playing with the light covers beneath him, feeling its soft texture as he gathered more words to express his distaste for Zoro's ways. "I don't care if I did something wrong or not.....just stop acting like you can't see me when I'm literally there, that's stupid...and dumb...I'm not some wizard who can read minds you know" He lifted his head to eye the silent swordsman, meeting his stare as he listened to the sniper's bitter words, "So tell me what I did wrong instead of avoiding me....I don't like this...whatever it is I want it to stop, it hurts...don't go saying nice things like that when you're the one who's ignoring me..." Usopp grumbled while crossing his hands, his throat sore from keeping the burning truth inside him, it felt relieving to be honest, for him to finally let the swordsman know that he was conscious of his sudden change and how distant he became. And the fact that he hated every single thing about it, he saw no shame in voicing his opinion on the rival issue, he didn't want to experience the heavy burden of carrying guilt for a crime he did not commit once again, he had already suffered enough in the past. _I don't want to go through all that again..._ The sniper knitted his brows, a weak glare in his eyes as he patiently waited for a response, his fingers pale from the sudden stillness that filled the once warmed room. He was anxious, even after mentioning the petty issue with bold words, Usopp was still distressed, fearing that there might be a reason why the swordsman chose to ignore him, that maybe he was the one at fault. _Even if I am...why did you not tell me about it first....??_ He pursed his lips at the distressing thought, concerned at how fragile his sudden connection with the swordsman really was, for it to reach a point where he gets unease on seeing his normal ways. Zoro stared at the sulking form in silence, awed at how hurt and angered he was even though he only acted that way for the sake of saving the shattered relationship the two had, he didn't choose to ignore the sniper by his own decision, rather, he saw it as the only sensible thing to do. A selfless resolve that only seemed to make matters worse, just like everything the swordsman tried to do, and it was exhausting for him too, to repeat the same mistake after two years of separation, as if he learned nothing from what happened back at Thriller back, just because he couldn't control his conflicted emotion. Even now as he stared into the sniper's soul, the joy he once felt slowly withered, replaced by darkening gloom as he recalled the distressing past. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, there was a thought at the back of his mind that he feared, and as time passed he couldn't help but accept it since it slowly became a part of his draining reality, that his love for Usopp would forever remain a secret that only he himself knew. Zoro lowly chuckled at the thought, the smile on his face completely whipped out by the heavy guilt that reappeared in his healing heart, "Oh...that's the problem, my bad...I-" The swordsman's voice trailed off as a sudden memory flashed through his mind. _Huhh...this is ridiculous..._ He sighed while drawing a hand to his view, taking a moment to savor the nostalgic air that thickened with his abrupt silence, ironic, for them to be in the same situation that happened two years ago. But unlike before, the sniper was the one being ignored, and just like then, a valid reason was behind the childish behavior, though Zoro couldn't put it in words, his reasoning was somehow similar to Usopp's. Yet he dared not explain why he acted like that, with the disheartening thought in mind, the swordsman chose to keep everything to himself, since it was the only way he could have the naive sniper next to him without hurting him in any way. "I'm sorry about that, I just wanted some time alone for a few days...after...everything I did" Zoro muttered while palming his face, overwhelmed by the deep play that unfolded in front of him, to redo the same situation that happened in the past but having Usopp's perception in mind, and unlike him, the sniper wasn't that aggressive on knowing the real truth behind his sudden change.

"Well....that's still stupid, you should've said something at least....not let me worry over you when everything was okay, don't ever do that again..." Usopp grumbled while withdrawing his glare, sighing at the relieving answer as he rubbed his nape, as usual, Zoro's response wasn't that satisfying, but it was still better to hear the truth rather than struggle with his expressionless face. "And I mean it !! If you do that again I'll....I'll stop talking to you !!! Yeah I'll treat you the same way you treated me how about that !!" The sniper hissed as he raised his head, his furrowed brows twitching above the wavering glare in his eyes, he didn't want to show any sign of relief on hearing the swordsman's explanation. Usopp insisted on staying bitter because he felt as if the plain apology wasn't enough, though in real sense, he only wanted to feel the same attention he would receive without even asking. Zoro sighed at the whiny child in front of him, a pout on his face that matched the light blush on each cheek, _you really expect me to treat you like an adult when you act like this every day...??_ "Oh so you were worried about me ?" The swordsman hummed while drawing back his arm, taking in the full view of Usopp's flushed face that darkened on grasping his words, his cheeks puffed up at the taunting tone while he knitted his brows, irritated at how quick Zoro was able to change the mood that surrounded them. "Don't give me that cocky crap after ignoring me all week you shitty swordsman !! Who do you think you are huh ?? The world doesn't revolve around this thick skull of yours so just stop shutting people out !!" Usopp muttered while poking Zoro's forehead, unaware of how close he got as he glared at the startled swordsman beneath his stare, confused by his sudden outburst. "It's not that I wanted to it's ju-" "I don't care what it is !! Stop acting so damn distant it's annoying, how am I supposed to help you when you don't want to let me in ?" The swordsman stilled at the harsh tone, the painful jabs on his forehead forcing him to back away, his weight now on his elbows that laid across the bed, still weakened from Caeser's gas but the sniper seemed to no longer care about his condition. Usopp was more interested in the heavy matter at hand, not even realizing the risky position they were in, _but I want to let you in...I really want to, you're the one who can't see it....._ Zoro narrowed his brows, his stare at the bold sniper above him as he tried to calm the altered heartbeats in his chest, attracted by the unfazed glare he was currently dwelling on. To have the sniper agile and keen without having any sign of discomfort in their odd pose, the swordsman couldn't help but get lost in the drawing effects of Usopp's sudden audacity, provoking the dwindled fire beneath his heart. _Damn..._ Zoro mentally cursed at the awakened desire, his already weakened strength diminishing under the sniper's alluring features, a clear view of his defined muscles that lined his honey toned skin. "...alright" The swordsman muttered under his heated breath, dazed by the overwhelming thirst that dried his throat, he wasn't even conscious of his own choice of words, still drunk off the sudden closeness that warmed his chest. "What do you mean 'alright' ??.... You're not listening to what I'm saying are you ?" Usopp murmured at the lost sight under his stare, noting how puzzled he looked, conflicted to be precise, as if fighting back a powerful force that threatened to take over his conscious. "...never mind, you'll never change no matter what I say" He sighed while leaning back to his original position, freeing the swordsman from the dangerous trance he was stuck in, "And just so you know...I'm still mad at you for trying to ignore me !!" The sniper grumbled while leaving the comfortable bed, irritated by the familiar need he sensed in Zoro, _why can't you use your damn words already....??_ he sighed at the thought as he walked away, not even looking back to check if his words were heard by the dazed swordsman. Zoro gritted his teeth on feeling the sweet relief, Usopp's scent still lingering on his aching throat as he freed the hitched breath he had been holding, a hand on his face while his hardened breathing even. The sniper had once again proved to be a more powerful force than himself, if he could leave him breathless without even being aware, Usopp was bound to be his downfall, someone he couldn't defeat since he was more experienced when it came to emotions. "But I said I was sorry...." Zoro grumbled against his palm, still trying to catch his breath after choking on the reachable seduction that numbed his mind, clearing all his thoughts as the sniper cluelessly watched. Innocent of his own vicious doing, he wasn't to be blamed at all, since the swordsman was the one to be fully blamed, if he did voice out his inner struggles then perhaps Usopp would have interfered, even if he didn't understand what Zoro was trying to say. _But still...you can't just climb up on me like it's nothing....!!_ "well Surprise !! Sometimes sorry isn't enough Zoro !!" Usopp voiced in a gleaming tone, but the swordsman could tell that it was just his usual sarcasm, an attempt to hide his disappointment and frustration. He narrowed his stare at the ceiling above him, annoyed at how he easily gave up to the burning passion that the sniper provoked, a painful reminder that he still wasn't able to control his own emotions. Even after two years of hard training and meditation, his self restrain quickly withered on meeting Usopp's stern stare, _that's not surprising at all...._ He sighed while rubbing his aching temples, feeling the sore heat that developed from the sniper's repeated pokes, _why can't we get along...I'm tired of this..._ "Are you gonna leave now...because I made you upset ?" Zoro voiced while raising his stance, his eyes immediately spotting the sniper who quietly sat on Chopper's desk, going through the doctor's files with a stern expression on his face, probably because of their previous bickering. "I'm not upset..." The sniper muttered without meeting his stare, clearly annoyed even though he insisted on being calm, his brows still furrowed while eyeing Chopper's papers."But yeah I am leaving, I have to go back to Law and tell him how you're feeling right now" _Law....?_ The swordsman felt his brows flinch at the mention of the warlord's name, surprised by how Usopp addressed him, concerned actually, since the whole crew refers to the surgeon using their Captain's nickname for him. "He should be here by now..." The sniper mumbled while staring at the wall clock in front of the desk, unaware of the bitter stare behind him as he casually talked about the warlord, a friendly tone in his voice that didn't sit right with the jealous swordsman. _Since when have you two been this close...??_ Zoro clenched his jaw in thought, his stare darkening on noting the sweet smile that slowly formed on Usopp's face, lightening his mood as he sighed, visibly pleased by the secret thoughts in his mind. "Why would that Tra-guy be here ?" He crossed his arms in detest, holding back the envy that clogged his throat while scanning the sniper, noting how his expression softened when he started talking about Law. Usopp stilled on the grumbled question, drawing his eyes back to the swordsman with a raised brow, "I mean...he _is_ a doctor ? And you look like you're about pass out again" He shrugged while going back to the papers in his hands, ignoring the petty glare he earned on uttering the remark. _That's because you nearly killed me...!!_

"I don't want him here....." Zoro sighed, giving in to the childish jealousy inside him, Law was the last person he wanted to see while being in the same room with the sniper, not after revealing one of his self wants. He knew that Usopp had some kind of tie with the surgeon, and even though he couldn't tell what it was, the swordsman felt as if their sudden closeness was stronger than what he had with the sniper. "I just want you to take care of me...not that Tra-guy" Zoro muttered while withdrawing his stare, conscious of the pained tone in his voice, but he couldn't hide it anymore, he had already endured a lot by bottling up his love for the naive sniper. The swordsman had no strength left to fight the trivial rivalry that casually walked into their lives, he was still trying to heal from the harsh reality that he had been constantly ignoring, _please open your eyes already...I'm tired of this...._ Usopp pursed his lips on hearing the low mutter, a foreign tone in the swordsman voice that he wasn't very familiar with, as if Zoro himself was trying to disguise it but gave up halfway, letting the sniper know that something was wrong and he didn't know how to tell him. "And how am I supposed to do that when you can't even tell me what's wrong ?" The sniper sighed while rasing the sheets of papers to his face, hiding the concerned expression that covered his facials on noting the difference in Zoro's tone, he was hurt, and Usopp felt it from his mere voice, but he didn't want to sympathize just yet, that would only encourage the swordsman stubborn ways. "I already told you...I'm sick-" "That's not the real problem here....I'm not that dumb Zoro I can tell there's something you're trying to hide from me" The sniper grumbled while revealing his face, fed up at how the swordsman kept on insisting that he was alright even though he had exposed his vulnerability a little too much, it wasn't a normal case for him to be so fragile yet stubborn at the same time. Usopp couldn't keep up with his change, he was already accustomed to his unfair judgment and empty glares, how was he supposed to deal with his sensitive side that he revealed out of the blues ? He was already frustrated with the conflicted emotions in his heart, and the broken vow he made to himself kept haunting him whenever he looked at the lost swordsman, even though he kept his promise to never interfere with fate's plan, the sniper still felt offended with the past. And now that his heart was weighed with worry over the same person he swore never to show any kind of sympathy to, all he could feel was bitter disappointment, in himself and whatever power it was that controlled their lives, he felt as if there was an invisible force that kept attracting him to Zoro, weakening his heart whenever the swordsman was near, or perhaps it was just his genuine nature, that no matter how hard he tried, he could never force himself to hate another being no matter how great their sins were. _I...I really want to stay mad at you, why should I help you after everything you did ...?_ "Honestly...what's so hard about letting people know how you feel...it's not like your gonna lose something, stop being so selfish with your problems" Usopp muttered beneath his breath, clenching his jaw as the stern words burned his throat, against his own will, the sniper expressed the emotions he had been caging since their reunion. Contradicting his thoughts that would always cloud his judgment, Usopp chose truth over his pride, and it's not that he was lying on wanting to stay crossed with the swordsman, he only saw it best to go along with Robin's words rather than being greedy with the darkening hatred that lingered around his core. A remnant of his past struggles that never went away since his own body refused to forgive Zoro, his hands still scarred even if the marks had faded, but even with all that hatred from the past, his heart still pitied the swordsman state, claiming that what Usopp went through couldn't be compared to Zoro's struggle with his own emotions, that it was better for him to be mistreated because of his gentle ways rather than not have the will power to express one's passion. _That has nothing to do with me...you've never cared about my struggles so why should I care about yours...._ The sniper knitted his brows in thought, drawing his wavering glare to the hard ground while rubbing his temples, surprised by the sudden rage that threatened to corrupt his mind, a dangerous change of heart that even he himself was afraid of. Not only would it lead him into going back against his promise, but it would also force him to be the one thing he despised the most, a reflection of the sole reason behind his silent misery, and that's the last thing he wanted to do after halfheartedly accepting to move on and let go of the past. Usopp sighed while leaning on the wooden desk, trying to compose his raging form as he gathered his thoughts, now wasn't the best time to let go of all reasoning and voice out his frustration. It was too late for him to express his dissatisfaction for how the bitter feelings he had for Zoro slowly disappeared, as much as he like to deny it, the hatred he had for what occurred in the past wasn't that strong, he could easily forget about it if he wanted to, it was his own body, wouldn't it be easier to blind the invisible scars and pretend as if nothing happened ? _That won't change a single thing...hm ?_ The sniper stilled on noticing the familiar boots in his view, his lips pursing on feeling the swordsman's stare as he halted next to him, Zoro was secretly watching him while he got lost in his own conflicted thoughts, taking the small chance to near his subconscious form with his ever agile steps. "Sorry....am I being too much to handle" The swordsman softly muttered while furrowing his brows, guilt in his stare while reading the sniper's face, he could feel the silent struggles in his mind, how he gritted his teeth while trying to cover the frustration that flamed his eyes. Zoro could tell that Usopp was breaking, a relatable experience since the harsh words he uttered were directly meant for him, the sniper was attacking him but in a softer approach cause he still had some mercy left inside him after everything that happened. With all the heavy guilt that was unfairly inflicted on him, Usopp still chose his dignity over unfulfilling revenge, and it pained the swordsman since he knew that it was entirely his fault. Zoro was conscious of that fact, it never left his mind since he grasped his mistakes two years ago, a haunting reminder that he would never have his own ways when it came to Usopp, the damage was already done and there was nothing more he was capable of doing since each step he took only seemed to make matters worse. If he chose to ignore everything and move on, it would only taint his appearance in the sniper's eyes, and if he were to reveal everything he would still have a bad reputation at hand. His unclaimed love wouldn't be enough to justify his wrongs, those three simple words weren't that powerful to wash away the past from both of their minds, it was clear that the swordsman had no win in the complicated relationship he was trying to save.

"Let it all out...tell me everything, I deserve what you're trying to say so don't hold back" The swordsman voiced while crossing his hands, submitting himself to the true punishment he had been avoiding, if fate won't give him the chance of confessing his feelings, then the least he could do was try and make amends. To express his remorse and save Usopp from drowning in his own resentment, it may not be enough but perhaps doing so would free the sniper from the caged emotions he was fighting to keep in. It was distressing, watching Usopp mentally struggle right in front him without even offering any sort of help, and it's not that the swordsman didn't want to aid his emotional hurt, it's just that he couldn't. After repeating the same mistake so many times, Zoro knew better to keep his hands to himself than offer any physical approach towards the sniper, he clenched his fist at the displeasing thought, offended by his own thinking even though it was the only solution at hand. "Don't act so noble right now...who are you trying to impress ?!!!" The sniper lowly chuckled while raising his head, a disturbing grin on his face as he met Zoro's stare, unfazed by his harsh words that he freely uttered, not even holding back the sarcasm that coated his tone while smiling at the guilty swordsman. It was what he deserved, yet it was still gentle, even though Usopp was clearly angered his judgment was filled with hesitation, weakened by his own righteous reasoning. The swordsman saw it all, the waver in his glare, how the bitter mask he was wearing slowly crumbled before him, a sign that showed how hard he was forcing it, and Zoro couldn't help but be thankful for how terrible Usopp was at hiding his feelings. It was wrong and he was well conscious of it, but it did no harm on being relieved by the sniper's weakness, it was by sheer luck that the swordsman happened to fall in love with him, someone who was easy to read and handle, a perfect opposite of his own being. Why wouldn't he be relieved after seeing the hesitation on Usopp's face ? "I'm not trying to impress you...I just want to listen to whatever you have to say..." He muttered at the conflicted form, ignoring the painful stabs on his heart on grasping the sniper's irony, it wasn't different from before, the pain he was feeling was much similar to the one he experienced before their separation. Even though back then most of his motives were fueled by wild jealousy and lust, it still felt unfair to receive such retribution, he was being honest, genuine with his tone and stare but Usopp wasn't moved at all. How was he to right his wrongs when the sniper himself wasn't ready to lend him an open ear ? "Oh so now you wanna hear me out ?? Why...by the way tell me why ? Why are you suddenly being so...nice, is it because I remember everything ? Are you gonna pretend like nothing happened to us and then expect me to do the same thing ? Just because I apologized for treating you the same way you treated me doesn't mean everything is okay between us Zoro" _I know that...._ The swordsman clenched his jaw in thought, keen at every word being said while his spirit shattered, though he looked calm on the outside, Zoro felt his soul ache as he received the harsh words. It would be amusing for someone to think that he should be used to the pain by now, since it wasn't the first time he was getting hurt by the only person he loves. But he refused to show it, to let the sniper know that his wavering glare was more than enough, that would only anger him further, he was aware of the choking frustration Usopp kept inside him, why would he play the victim while the sniper was the one who had suffered the most ? Even if his case was justifiable, at least to a more observant eye, Zoro knew it was better for him not to defend his ways and rather allow the sniper to voice out all his anger, besides, that was the only option left after reviewing his numerous mistakes. "You're mad at me...and I want to apologize, that's all...so could you please listen....after you're done telling me everything can you give me a minute" The swordsman lowly voiced, scanning the sniper's face for any sign of relief towards his answer, though he knew that it wasn't enough since he still wasn't sure if putting his emotions in words was a great idea, not after intentionally trying to hide his feelings ever since he discovered them. "You want to apologize ??! Right now ??" The sniper chuckled, his fists clenched on both sides as he backed away, already hitting the wooden desk but the distance between him and Zoro wasn't enough, and he couldn't tell why but he felt as if the same foreign force was calling him again, drawing him closer to the guilty swordsman against his own will. Zoro narrowed his brows at the futile retreat, a light shade on the sniper's eyes as he blinked, a silent panic that the swordsman knew from afar, and it was something he hated since to him, Usopp still saw him as a threat. "Don't you think it's a little too late for that....? I mean...you've clearly moved on and I can tell that you don't give a single damn about what I fee-" "Yes I do...." Usopp gritted his teeth at the sudden interruption, his palms now holding on to the end of Chopper's desk, trying to calm the sudden panic that dried his throat. Zoro wasn't that close, but the fast beating of his heart thought otherwise, he could feel him, his guilt and genuine concern, as if their own emotions were trying to connect but the sniper refused, numbing any sort of sympathy that threatened to seep through his alerted form. "I know how you feel...and I know you probably hate me for everything but could you at least give me a chance to make it up to you...." The swordsman muttered while slowly closing in, ignoring the immediate flinch he earned as Usopp furrowed his brows, his grip on the wooden surface tightening while he silently eyed Zoro, cautious of what he might do next even though he didn't sense any ill intentions inside him. "I've always wanted to...but you don't want to listen...whenever I try, you always leave...just like now" The swordsman halted in his dragging steps, the space between them lessened with his bold attempt, if Usopp wasn't going to listen to his apology, he would have to force him to, without using any type of physical force that is. Zoro refused to let go of the past without knowing of the sniper's emotions, he couldn't bring himself to move on knowing that Usopp had some sort of bitter feelings because of his actions, "So can you please hear me out...you can hate me for all you want just let me apologise first"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also special note  
> I'll be changing the rating to M (...ugh no reason) 🙂🙂  
> So for those of you who aren't interested in the smut part the fic ends in chapter 34  
> But for the of you who are interested, there are two extra chapters just in store for you 🥰🥰  
> Why would I do such a terrible thing ? See, life never works out the same way you want it to  
> ( nah I'm just bad at maths )  
> Anyways that's all...next week updates will be better I just needed to recharge my batteries


End file.
